Todo Mundo Pode Ter um Edward Cullen
by Natalia Marques
Summary: Bella Swan mora em Chicago com seus pais, e trabalha como diarista para o famoso advogado e modelo Edward Cullen, que por sua vez tem uma noiva chamada Tanya. E o que acontece quando a vida desses personagens mudam com um simples jantar ?
1. Prólogo: Oi eu sou Bella !

**Prólogo: " Oi eu sou a Bella, e essa é a Sra. Monalisa"**

- Oh mocinha! Mocinha! Xiiiu!- Olhei em volta procurando pela origem do som. Será que estavam se dirigindo á mim? – Ei, estou falando com você, empregadinha surda!

Ah... Estava explicado era a Monalisa me chamando. Insuportável.

Me virei para ela com o melhor sorriso falso que eu tinha. E uma cara de sonsa e inocência. Muitas vezes no trabalho se você trabalha com "grandes damas" e quer permanecer no emprego, você tem que se submeter á inferioridade.

- Sim, senhora Dennali?

- Você está aqui há dez minutos e ainda não conseguiu limpar esse apartamento? O que há? Você acha que pode ficar no meu teto pra sempre? – Ela me olhava com os olhos de uma cólera viva. – Eu conheço gentinha do seu tipo, ok? Não pense com que essa sua carinha de sonsa, vai me fazer ser cega sobre sua real intenção aqui nessa casa.

Respirei fundo, essa era a hora em que eu iria dar um tapa na cara dela e revidar tudo falando as coisas que estavam entaladas em minha garganta. Mas eu realmente necessitava daquele emprego.

- Senhora, eu só estou fazendo meu trabalho. E o apartamento é muito grande, e se a senhora quiser deixá-lo brilhando, eu necessito de algum tempo. – Abaixei a cabeça de leve. Era muito difícil se submeter a certas coisas, mas fazer o que em minha situação?

Ela hesitou um pouco me olhando de cima á baixo.

- Não pense que me engana, criança. – Respondeu Tanya, a 'patrozinha'. – Mas... Vê se deixe tudo em ordem o mais rápido possível. Edward já está chegando... E eu quero tudo perfeito!

Olhei para ela, tentando, só tentando não demonstrar o que meus olhos e todo o meu ser queriam dizer para aquela bruxa desvairada.

- O Sr. Cullen me contratou e eu tenho o prazo de três horas para limpar todo o apartamento. E eu prometo que em três horas isso aqui estará pronto, e eu terei ido embora.

- Sr Cullen, Sr. Cullen... Minha filha, quem é o dono dessa casa é ele, mas quem manda nele, sou eu! Conseqüentemente eu mando na casa também, e nas diaristas que aqui trabalham também! Como você ousa?

- Senhora eu não estou querendo replicá-la de modo algum. Só quero fazer meu trabalho, senão eu não termino no prazo!

Tanya me olhou com desdém, mas cedeu. – Vá logo, então... Menina xucra.

E se afastou abanando o rabinho e se dirigindo ao quarto.

Meu Deus, ela era bonita, uma das pessoas mais famosas e elegantes de todo o mundo! Mas como o Sr. Cullen suportava ela?

Bem... Essa era a questão. O Sr. Cullen não conhecia o verdadeiro 'eu' de Tanya Dennali. Ela tratava as pessoas de um modo quando estava com ele, e de outro totalmente diferente quando não estava.

Eu mesma que trabalhava somente aos sábados ali, não conseguia suportar. Imagina o resto das pessoas?

Eu só tinha paz quando o Sr. Cullen chegava do trabalho. Aí ela se derretia por ele e me deixava fazer minha faxina.

Ah, o Sr. Cullen realmente não merecia aquela mulher.

Ele era um grande homem. Era honesto, trabalhador, sincero, simpático, e bonito, quer dizer muito bonito, ta bom ele era perfeito. Pronto falei.

Devo admitir que trabalhar aqui é um pouco humilhante, levando-se ao fato que os residentes são pessoas perfeitas 'fisicamente' e eu... Eu... Bom deixa pra lá! A situação vai ficar muito humilhante para mim daqui a pouco.

Bom, meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan. Moro com meus pais, Charlie e Renne. E tenho 22 anos de idade. Minha família não é pobre miserável, só não tem dinheiro para gastar com coisas supérfluas, entende? Eu sei que sou nova para trabalhar como diarista, mas é a única opção. Eu quero muito estudar em uma faculdade boa. Não precisa ser Harvard, ou qualquer uma dessas, mas tem que ser alguma respeitável em que eu possa fazer medicina.

Quando eu saí do colegial da escola de Forks, Washington, eu vim aqui para Chicago para morar com meus pais. E como eles não tinham como pagar uma faculdade, resolvi trabalhar. É muito difícil arrumar algum emprego bom aqui, por isso eu trabalho em uma loja do shopping meio período durante a semana, e no final de semana e depois do meu expediente eu vou à casa de meus patrões fazer faxina.

Eu sei que não é um trabalho adequado e tudo, mas é o que eu posso arranjar no momento. E os patrões são realmente generosos, eu trabalho para três permanentemente, todos ricos, um senhor chamado Mike Newton, uma mulher chamada Jéssica Stanley, e o Edward Cullen. Todos ricos e influentes.

É cansativo e tudo, mas é o que eu realmente preciso para batalhar pelo meu sonho de ser alguém na vida. De ser médica e quem sabe cursar em Harvard.


	2. Capítulo 1 Papai e Mamãe, prazer

**Capítulo 1 – " Renne e Charlie, meu pai e minha mãe"**

- Oi filha! Como foi seu dia? – Meu pai, Charlie veio me receber na porta com um abraço e um beijo na testa. Esse era nosso hábito, todo dia ele esperava eu chegar do trabalho para me receber com um beijo na testa.

- Como sempre, Charlie... – O abracei levemente de volta. Joguei minha mochila que continha alguns utensílios de limpeza indispensáveis, que não tinham na casa da maioria das pessoas. Me joguei no sofá ficando defronte a TV, esticando minhas pernas na mesinha central. – Exaustivo, Explorativo, Cansativo... – Falei enumerando nos dedos com falsa indiferença. – Mas nada como um dia após o outro não é mesmo?

Charlie me olhou apreensivo. Ele não gostava de me ver falando que meu dia tinha sido uma merda. Ele sofria com isso, mas era assim que eu me sentia, e já que eu não podia me expressar no trabalho eu acabava derramando tudo por aqui mesmo.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado do sofá, pegou o controle de minha mão, e enlaçou um dos braços em volta do meu pescoço. – Você sabe que eu não gosto de te ver assim, não é? – Eu assenti. – Mas você sabe que você não é obrigada a esse tipo de coisa, você pode muito bem viver com aquele seu outro trabalho...

- Pai! Pára com esse papo, ok? – Repliquei roubando o controle da TV de suas mãos novamente. – Eu quero ser alguém na vida. Eu quero estudar medicina. Eu quero pai, e eu vou conseguir. Não sei quando ou aonde mais eu vou. – Falei quase gritando. Aquilo me irritava absurdamente. Será que eles não entendiam que não queria me submeter ou submeter meus filhos ao tipo de vida que eles levam?

- Ok, ok... – Ele ergueu as mãos se rendendo. Suspirei alto, e mudei o canal para o de desenhos animados. Eu adorava os "Simpson's", ainda mais as críticas que eles faziam ao nosso governo americano e todo o resto dos clichês da sociedade moderna.

- Oi filha... – minha mãe, Renne saiu da cozinha com um guardanapo nos ombros, e vestindo um avental. Ela se aproximou de mim me dando um leve abraço. – Então, Charlie de novo está te dizendo para desistir de tudo?

Eu ri indiferente.

- Parece que sim. – Respondi rapidamente. Minha mãe era a única ali que me apoiava. Que achava que todo o esforço que eu dava valeria à pena.

Ela riu irônica. Pegou uma tigela de pipoca vazia e duas latas cerveja que estavam em cima da mesinha e levou para a cozinha. Eu peguei uma lata de coca que tinha lá, e comecei a tomar. – Você sabe filha... – ela gritou da cozinha - Hoje é sábado, e eu e seu pai pretendemos comer alguma comidinha diferente...

- que tipo de comida? – Perguntei indiferente. Eles sempre estavam tentando me animar.

- Hmm...Pizza!

- Ótimo mãe! Quer ajuda, eu posso cortar os tomates ou comprar alguma coisa.

Ela riu.

- Não filha. – Ela disse retornando a sala, se encostando à porta da cozinha. Sorrindo orgulhosa.

- Nós iremos ao Smirk's!

Eu quase vomitei tudo o que eu tinha bebido de coca até então.

- A-A-onde?

- Ao smirk's!

Eu tinha ouvido muito bem, só que era meio impossível! Ok, me deixa esclarecer. O Smirk's era um dos restaurantes mais famosos de Chicago, por conseguinte mais caros. Minha mãe trabalhava lá como cozinheira no horário de almoço, mas pêra ai ela trabalhava lá não jantava lá!

- onde você pretende arranjar dinheiro para ir lá?- Perguntei retornando com a razão.

- Bem... Não temos que arranjar dinheiro... E você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho esse dinheiro, não é mesmo?

Charlie roubou o controle da TV de minhas mãos, e antes que eu pudesse protestar ele falou:

- Sua mãe recebeu um bônus por ser a melhor empregada do mês. E o dono aquele que é seu patrão também, resolveu oferecer para a família dela... – Fazendo um sinal para nós três. – Que fossemos comer lá, o que a gente quiser!

- E como nós sabemos que você ama pizza, nós vamos para a ala das pizzas!

Eu olhei para os dois atordoadas. Minha mãe ainda esperava minha resposta, e meu pai mudava o canal para algum de esportes. Eu conhecia o dono do lugar, era o Mike Newton, um dos meus patrões. Logo após que eu saia da casa dele, eu ia trabalhar na casa do Edward Cullen. Ele era um senhor jovem de uns 25 anos, bonito, rico e solteiro. Não que eu ligasse, mas bem vocês irão entender...

Eu não estava segura para ir lá, tipo eu nem tinha roupa para ir ao shopping imagina para ir ao Smirk's?

Minha mãe ainda esperava minha reação e eu sabia que por bem ou por mal eu teria que ir... Além do que não iria morrer comendo uma comidinha gostosa, não é mesmo?

- Ok, Ok... Quando que é esse jantar?

- Hoje! – Charlie e Renne gritaram juntos. Ai, alguém aí em cima tenha piedade de mim...


	3. Capítulo 2 Armação

**Capítulo 2: Armação!**

Eu ainda estava meio que debilitada pela notícia. A última vez que eu havia ido lá tinha sido no meu aniversário de quinze anos quando eu vim para Chicago comemorar com meus pais. Minha mãe havia ganhado uma promoção também ou algo assim... E tinha sido perfeito... Ok, nem tão perfeito assim. Eram tantos garfos e facas e copos, que eu não sabia o que fazer. Nós estávamos comendo churrasco, e quando eu fui cortar a carne ela voou no prato do cara da mesa ao lado. Eu quis me enterrar naquela hora. E na minha cara parecia que estava estampado 'caipira, 'caipira', 'caipira'.

Bem, deixemos isso de lado. Subi para o meu quarto às pressas.

Prendi meu cabelo em um coquinho, e fui tomar banho. Peguei meu melhor sabonete e tomei um banho demorado. Terminando o banho, enrolei uma toalha em volta do meu corpo, e peguei o melhor perfume que eu tinha "Angel". Passei um hidratante nas pernas e nos braços. Fui ao guarda-roupa escolher uma roupa adequada para a ocasião.

Bem... Bem... Acabei optando por um vestidinho curto lilás que prendia na região do busto e descia solto. Era muito bonito esse vestido, eu havia ganhado de um ex-namorado. Argh.

./jm/img?s=MLB&f=73774209_&v=P

E coloquei uma sandália de salto alto branca. Que eu havia comprado em uma última liquidação por aí. Abafa.

./bgi/modules/rmms/uploads/sandalia_

Olhei o resultado no espelho, e eu realmente estava elegante. Soltei meus cabelos do coque mal feito. E resolvi deixá-los solto. Eles eram longos caiam encaracolados até o meio da cintura. Passei um creminho básico por cima para deixá-los comportados, e alisei minha franja. Passei um lápis de olho, e um gloss vermelho. Nem precisava de blush, porque eu já era corada naturalmente.

Estava pronta. E pude até achar que eu estava bonita, mas era achar demais.

Desci as escadas, e meus pais ainda não haviam descido.

Então optei por assistir um pouco de TV.

Cinco minutos depois a campainha toca. Quem poderia ser? Vou atender. E quem me aparece! O meu patrão Mike Newton! Poxa, o que ele fazia aqui?

- Bel-la? – Ele perguntou gaguejando. "Não, mamãe Noel."

- Sou eu... É... Sr. Newton porque está aqui, se me permite perguntar?

- Por favor, Bella... Chame-me de Mike, pela milésima vez. Oras, eu vim levá-la para jantar!

Jantar, com ele?

O peguei me olhando de cima á baixo. Como eu odiava quando faziam isso...

- Mas... – falei tentando ser a mais educada possível. – Eu vou sair com meus pais...

- Não Bella, você vai comigo...

Olhei-o atordoada. Quando ouço um barulho atrás de mim. Me virei, era minha mãe descendo as escadas, e não estava arrumada.

- Oi, Sr. Newton. – Ele acenou com a cabeça educadamente.

- Mãe? Cadê suas roupas? A senhora não vai ir jantar?

- Ah... Filha desculpe! Estou tendo uma indigestão, acho que foi algo que eu comi... Eu realmente não posso sair...

- Mas...

- então, eu liguei para o Sr. Newton para ele vir te buscar, para você não perder a oportunidade, ok?

- Você se importa Bella? – Mike perguntou.

- Claro que não. – Minha mãe respondeu por mim. Era uma armação agora eu percebia.

- Ah... Ok. – respondi. O que eu poderia fazer? Mas minha mãe e meu pai iriam se ver comigo depois!

Minha mãe e Mike trocaram um olhar, como se de algum modo estivessem se comunicando... Mas logo pararam.

- Vamos então? – Mike perguntou, estendendo o braço para mim.

- Cl-Claro... – respondi gentilmente.

E saímos de casa, mas não rápido o suficiente para me impedir de dar um olhar de repreensão para minha mãe.

**Mike Newton **

Hoje era meu grande dia! Todas as minhas cartas estavam na mesa! Quer dizer, nem todas, porque eu já tinha gastado algumas parcelas anteriormente, mas hoje eu iria usar as minhas melhores.

Eu estava tão feliz que não me cabia de felicidade! Ok, eu sei que eu estou falando sozinho, e ninguém está me ouvindo, mas eu sinto uma necessidade de contar como foi tudo!

Estava no meu restaurante á sexta-feira á noite da semana passada. Era um dia de movimento como todos os outros dias, além do que meu restaurante é o melhor que tem pelas bandas.

Uma das cozinheiras se chama Renne Swan. Ela é muito bonita para a idade, tem quarenta anos, mas aparenta quinze anos menos... Mas bem, não é da mãe dela que eu quero falar, é da herdeira! Sim, Isabella Swan. Bella...

Ela trabalha aos sábados na minha casa, ela é faxineira, uma espécie de diarista... Bem, ela não faz muito o feitio de faxineira, mas pelo que eu sei, ela tem orgulho dos trabalhos dela porque ela sabe que ela vai ser bem recompensada depois. Isso eu falo em questão de faculdade e tudo...

Mas se bem, que se ela quisesse, eu já teria colocado ela em Harvard á muito tempo, mas ela é muito orgulhosa e quer conquistar tudo por si só.

Eu poderia dar o mundo para ela, a lua se quisesse, eu gostaria de fazê-la a minha mulher. A Sra. Mike Newton. Mas parecia que ela ainda não havia acordado, que ela ainda não havia percebido o amor que está dentro dela por mim. Ela não percebe... Mas eu hei de fazê-la perceber!

Me lembro muito bem do dia que comentei no restaurante que precisava de uma diarista, e a mãe dela a recomendou. Lembro-me bem que eu quase caí da cadeira ao ver a perfeição parada a minha porta quando ela lá apareceu. Eu relutei um pouco em tê-la trabalhando para mim, sujando as delicadas mãos, usando uniforme, mas depois de um tempo que eu passei a conhecê-la eu percebi que a única maneira de eu poder ter ela por perto é tê-la trabalhando ali.

Todo mês eu escolho a melhor empregada, e no mês de Dezembro quem ganhou foi Renne. Chamei-a e a família para um jantar por minha conta. Ela falou que iria informar a família, mas depois disse que não poderia ir porque Charlie não se sentia disposto. Então eu perguntei sobre Bella, e ela disse que ela estaria livre, mas talvez não aceite sabendo que ela iria sair com o patrão. Então nós bolamos o nosso esquema, a família dela iria fingir que ia, e na hora H eu iria aparecer indo com ela, enquanto a família inventava uma desculpa qualquer.

Eu estava muito ansioso, e quase aumentei o salário de Renne em 10.000%, mas me retive por pouco.

Quando eu cheguei a casa dela nervoso, e trajando uma das minhas melhores roupas. Aquele sentimento e surpresa que se apoderou de mim pela primeira vez que a vi, surgiu novamente. Ela estava trajada com um vestido lilás maravilhoso, e o cabelo estava solto e arrumado. Eu nunca havia visto ela tão estonteante. Ela era realmente mais bonita do que eu poderia ter imaginado. E naquela hora eu sabia que ela valeria à pena, e eu apostaria até as cartas que eu não tinha para tê-la para mim. E ninguém, ninguém mesmo iria servir de obstáculo para os meus sentimentos. Eu estava resoluto.


	4. Capítulo 3 Smirk's

**Capítulo 3- Smirk's.**

**Bella**

Chegamos aos Smirk's e o lugar estava lotado! O que não era alguma novidade, eventualmente.

Estava muito nervosa a ponto de muitas vezes tropeçar nos meus próprios pés, o que era muito ruim, porque Mike me ajudava a me recompor me segurando com os braços firmes dele. Estávamos caminhando alguns passos para a entrada VIP do restaurante, e as mãos dele estavam educadamente na minha cintura. E eu nem poderia reclamar, pois ele usaria a desculpa de que é para me segurar caso eu caísse e pá...

Eu estava saindo com meu patrão, o que as pessoas iriam pensar? Ah Meu Deus, o quê? Que sou uma interesseira, uma caça-dotes? E o que eu poderia dizer para me defender? AH... eu iria matar meus pais quando chegasse em casa!

- Você está linda Bella, já lhe disse isso?

- Sim... – Disse mentalmente revirando os olhos. – Pela milésima vez... Você me deixa encabulada.

Ele riu uma risada rouca. Ele era bonito... Elegante... Charmoso... Dava em cima de mim... Mas era meu patrão, caçamba! Eu precisava ligar para Jacob, meu irmão gay. Ele que me ajudava nessas horas.

- Chegamos. Alguma ala de preferência? Sua mãe me disse que você adorava pizzas.

- E adoro mesmo... Mas quem vai pagar aqui é você então escolha!

Nossa, essa foi uma fala bem estúpida. Mas era bom deixar claro que quem pagava as contas era ele. Que quem me convidava era ele! E que eu estava fazendo um favor! Ta bom era certo que o homem que pagava os jantares, mas eu estava com uma necessidade de deixá-lo com a auto-confiança ferida com a minha cólera.

Ele riu. E me vi derrotada. O egocentrismo dele era maior do que o mundo!

- Mas... Eu não gostaria de comer pizzas hoje, eu não estou afim de massas. Sabe como é, dieta...

- AH sim. – Ele me olhou desconcertado. E eu estava me mordendo por dentro. Eu amava pizza, e queria ir para lá. Mas eu não queria dar o gostinho para ele ao pensar que eu estava gostando do jantar, o que para ele parecia mais um encontro.

- Acho que você vai preferir uma sessão mais fina. De comidas mais leves.

E ele me levou para a sessão que servia frutos do mar.

- Ah... Desculpe! Mas... Eu sou alérgica á Ômega 3. – Bem isso era verdade. Deve ser por essa alergia que eu sou tão burra! Não eu não sou burra, mas o fato que eu poderia ter evitado esse jantar inventando uma indigestão também me tornava uma.

- Oh, desculpe. Indelicadeza de minha parte não haver perguntado.

- Tenho uma sessão maravilhosa então!

- Bem, não contendo massas e Ômega 3...

- Não, é uma sessão de culinárias diversas...

E me conduziu gentilmente para outra porta, onde novos maitrês se ofereceram para abrir.

Entrei e estava lotada também, somente com pessoas usando vestidos perfeitos e jóias perfeitas. Me senti muito inferior, eu achava que estava bonita, mas perto disso, eu estava realmente inferior.

Mike me conduziu para uma mesa que ficava ao canto perto da lareira que não estava acesa, mas estava coberta por luzes e enfeites natalinos. A mesa era maravilhosa, e tive que atravessar toda a sessão para chegar até lá. O que me acarretou muitos olhares o que eu não conseguia por hipótese alguma retribuir.

Mike estendeu a cadeira e eu aceitei corando furiosamente. Ele se sentou, e o maitrê vestido de smoking veio nos receber, me estendendo o cardápio.

Ok, eu via os diversificados tipo de comida, e as descrições dos ingredientes e como são feitos. Me perguntei como minha mãe conseguia fazê-los. Ela devia só cortar os tomates. Vi que um dos pratos era macarrão com alguma coisa... e eu estava muito tentada a pedir esse. Eu adoro massa... Mas a desculpa da dieta tava valendo ainda. Droga!!

- Então, minha querida... – Mike começou, minha querida? Que intimidade toda é essa? – Já escolheu?

- Bem... – Comecei me permitindo um pouquinho de humor. – Estava procurando arroz e feijão, mas acho que não tem. – E ri.

Mike e o Maitrê que eu vou chamar de garçom agora porque é mais prático começaram a rir educadamente.

- Não lhe disse Eric? – Mike se dirigiu ao garçom. – Minha acompanhante não é esplêndida?

O tal garçom Eric só se permitiu assentir com a cabeça.

Olhei para o cardápio á procura dos preços. Apesar de eu ter ganas de gastar o máximo que podia de Mike, meu orgulho precavia o contrário. Como se fosse fácil o fazer sentir cócegas com o dinheiro, ou mesmo se ele iria pagar a conta, já que ele era o proprietário daqui.

Me surpreendi que não havia preços no cardápio. Também, conclui, são tão ricos os que vêm aqui nem precisam se preocupar com o quanto gastam.

- Acho que quero uma sugestão. – Admiti para meu acompanhante.

Ele riu, e quando fui estender o cardápio para ele, ele recusou.

- Por favor Eric, traga a especialidade do dia, por favor.

- E para bebericar o que desejam?

- O que gosta de beber, Bella?

-Oh, eu não bebo muito. Mas aceito vinho se tiver.

Iria pedir cerveja, mas acho que seria muito pobre num restaurante como esse.

- Nem precisa oferecer para ir até a adega, Eric. – Mike respondeu á uma pergunta muda do garçom. – Eu vivo naquela adega. – Mike explicou com um sorriso para mim. – Traga aquele italiano de 1803.

- Sim, senhor... – E Eric se retirou.

- Acho que vai gostar do prato do dia, que, aliás, é o meu preferido daqui.

Eu forjei um sorriso.

- Sabe, eu me sinto um pouco constrangida de estar aqui...

- Não bella, não se sinta! Não tem motivo. Eu aprecio sua companhia e espero que você também a minha!

- Sim, sim... Mas é a questão é que eu trabalho para o senhor. Eu vou todas as semanas limpar sua casa, não é certo eu estar no seu restaurante extra-chique, jantando como se eu fosse uma mulher da elite.

- Bella, pouco me importa se você é da elite ou não. Pouco me satisfaz, você sendo mulher... – Ele fez um gesto vago. – Está bom para mim.

Ele riu e eu o acompanhei.

- E foi bom você tocar no assunto... Eu não gostaria que você trabalhasse lá em casa mais...

- Você está me despedindo? Arranjou outra diarista?

Eu comecei a entrar em pânico. Eu só tinha três patrões e ganhava muito pouco. Imagina com dois? O que eu tinha feito?

- Não, não! – Ele riu. – Longe disso. Mas é que é meio constrangedor você trabalhar lá...

- Se me permita, doutor, eu nunca achei constrangedor trabalhar lá, o que eu acho constrangedor é eu estar aqui!

- Para mim é o contrário. Mas... – Ele fez sinal de rendição com as mãos. – acho que perdi essa batalha. Vamos conversar sobre coisas mais amenas enquanto esperamos nossa refeição.

Eu sorri timidamente. Ele não havia entendido nada.

- Ora, ora... Se não é Mike Newton. O proprietário do " Smirk's"!

Uma voz estritamente familiar apareceu atrás de mim.

**Edward Cullen**

Mas um dia de trabalho em minha vida, mas um monte de dinheiro para meu bolso. Estava morto de cansaço apesar da satisfação que eu sentia. E a única coisa que eu queria no momento era chegar em casa, esfriar minha cabeça e dormir, para depois começar um novo dia de trabalho. Não amanhã era domingo. Controle-se Cullen.

- Meu amor! Você voltou tarde! Onde você esteve? Com quem? Edward? – Tanya minha noiva estava na porta me esperando.

- Oi amor! – Respondi com um beijo na testa dela. – problemas no escritório... Você sabe... E eu estava com meus habituais colegas de trabalho.

Ela se afastou de mim.

- Eu liguei no escritório e aquele seu sócio Jasper me disse que você não estava.

Maldito Jasper!

- Eu estava sim. Mas muito atarefado em minha sala, para ele ter me visto. Deve ter pensado que eu sai no horário normal, por isso disse aquilo pra você. – Falei virando meus olhos, e largando minha pasta no sofá. Olhei em volta pela casa, e me certifiquei que tudo estava organizado nos mínimos detalhes, como toda a vez que eu voltava do trabalho aos sábados. Aquela diarista Isabella, ou melhor, Bella como preferia ser chamada era uma excelente diarista, pena que fosse tão nova. Eu nunca a perguntei por que ela trabalhava tão jovem, mas nunca tive oportunidade ou realmente me interessei.

- Porque você não me ligou? – Tanya insistia!

- Amor... Eu não preciso de te dizer onde estou ou como estou. Você deveria adivinhar! Na minha posição você tem que se contentar em só me ver á noite e de manhazinha. Você sabia disso quando aceitou namorar comigo.

- Sabia, sabia... – Ela falou fazendo um gesto vago. – Mas não achei que fosse sentir tanto sua falta assim. – E ela veio me abraçando por trás, descendo as mãos para meu 'documento'.

- Não Tanya... – Afastei as mãos dela. – Eu realmente não estou disposto hoje. Só quero dormir. Amanhã temos sessão de fotos e tenho que estar descansado...

- Edward! – Ela me olhou indignada. – Você fica fora o dia inteiro. Justo aos sábados quando eu estou sozinha aqui, você me deixa mofando com aquela empregadinha! E quando você volta você quer dormir! O que há? É assim que pretende ser como casarmos? Por que se for me avisa porque eu já te largo já.

Eu sabia que ela nunca me largaria. Ela só fazia isso para me botar 'medo'.

- Não, não! – Me apressei em dizer. – Eu realmente estou cansado! – Eu gostava de Tanya de certo modo, ela era minha noiva, ela tinha uma família influente, era bonita, e eu a queria como esposa. Era o tipo de mulher que eu apresentaria para todos.

- Não você não está. Você trabalha demais, e dá tempo pra mim de menos. Que é Edward, você é dono daquela empresa, você pode tirar férias de anos se você quiser!

- Não é bem assim, Tanya. Você sabe!

- É assim, sim! Edward faz mais de uma semana que a gente não faz sexo! E a gente fazia simplesmente todo dia! Você está virando gay é isso?

- Tanya! – Caramba, estou sendo chamado de gay agora! – Pára com isso! E você sabe que eu estou bem longe de ser gay. Eu só estou cansado. Eu não sou uma máquina de sexo.

Ela fez uma carranca, com uma cara tipicamente mimada. A questão era eu não estava virando gay, não estava cansado, eu só tinha 'outra'. Eu sou o tipo de cara que quer os dois tipos de mulher com você. A mulher 'respeitável' que você casa e apresenta para todos, a suposta 'mãe dos seus filhos', e aquela mulher sensual, que você só procura por sexo selvagem!

Tanya era bonita e sensual, mas não era meu estilo, sei lá... Por isso que ultimamente eu tenho saído com uma mulher linda chamada Rose Hale que trabalhava no meu escritório. Minha secretária para falar a verdade. Por causa dela que eu chegava tarde aos sábados, e vivia 'trabalhando'. E por isso que meu apetite sexual com Tanya murchava, porque Rose gastava toda minha energia.

- Ok, Ok... Já percebi que você só tem tempo para trabalho, trabalho, trabalho e trabalho. Então porque não vamos jantar a trabalho?

Eu a olhei confuso.

- O Sr. Banner que é dono de uma revista e que vai patrocinar um desfile nos chamou para um jantar. – Ela me olhou pelo canto do olho me desafiando. – Agora você pode ir, Edward?!

Bem, lógico que eu podia ir. O cansaço e a indisposição eram só desculpas para fugir de Tanya, mas não de trabalho. Se tinha uma coisa que eu era obcecado era meu trabalho. Tanto no escritório de advocacia, quanto o meu trabalho como modelo. Eu já havia saído em muitas revistas como "O cara mais sexy e rico do mundo", e meu ego realmente gostava disso.

E esse tal senhor Banner, Tom Banner era um ótimo empreendedor. Ele representava a ascensão dos modelos jovens do país. E ele era realmente ótimo para minha carreira, mesmo eu já estando em 'ascensão'.

Eu realmente não podia faltar nesse jantar, e que se dane Tanya e suas aberrações.

- Ok... Acho que não podemos perder essa oportunidade...

- Lógico que você não pode perder essa oportunidade! Você só pensa em uma coisa, Edward: Trabalho! Eu já estou estressada com isso!

Ela não estava estressada para isso, ela era estressada para tudo!

- Eu vou sim, Tanya! – Revidei. – Queira você ou não, sastifazendo você ou não, porque eu quero crescer, quero me tornar um homem onipotente... – Ela resmungou algo como 'mais do que você já é' mais nem liguei. – Eu quero dar um futuro esplêndido para você! E para cobrir com todos os seus gastos, suas jóias, roupas, e jantares sociais alguém precisa trabalhar...

Reclamei. Sabendo que a parte do 'futuro' iria impressioná-la. Mas eu sabia também que ela trabalhava como modelo, e ganhava bem, mas como um acordo entre nós eu que pagava as contas. E na teoria eu não teria o que reclamar, já que a opção tinha sido minha.

- Vou me arrumar, preciso de 30 minutos ... – Ela me disse, se dando por vencida.

Olhei ela se afastar. Eu não sei o que acontecia comigo. Tanya era linda e sensual, mas eu não me sentia completo com ela, por isso que eu havia procurado Rose. No primeiro momento eu me senti completo, que eu havia encontrado a verdadeira 'razão', que uma completava o que faltava na outra. Mas... Não era assim. Por mais que eu me envolvesse com as duas, mas vazio eu me sentia. Qualquer homem no universo diria que eu sou um idiota em trair Tanya, mas também qualquer homem no universo diria que eu sou um burro em resistir às investidas de Rose.

- Aliás, Tanya, aonde que vai ser esse jantar?

- Naquela restaurante no centro de Chicago. Que o dono é aquele seu antigo colega de escola.

- Não me lembro. Qual é o nome do restaurante?!

- "Smirk's"

Depois de 10 anos se arrumando Tanya saiu linda e impecável. Trajando um vestido todo vermelho escarlate, e com um colar de diamantes com pingente de safira que eu havia dado em seu último aniversário.

Eu em quinze minutos havia me arrumado impecavelmente. Com um blazer preto, com uma gravata vermelha escarlate que nem o vestido de Tanya. E passei um gel para deixar meus cabelos um pouco comportados. O que eu fiz sem sucesso. Meus pais viviam reclamando dos meus cabelos, que como um jovem empreendedor, e bolinhas eu precisava estar com ar respeitável e não com cabelo de adolescente. Mas enfim... Saímos. E fomos com meu Volvo prata para aquele restaurante.

Era um ótimo lugar. Um dos meus restaurantes favoritos. Devido-se ao fato de ter vários tipo de comida, e todos são divididos em sessões. O que nos impede de sentir cheiro de peixe quando se come pizza. Ou de carne.

Chegamos e todas aquelas parafernálias de sempre nos receberam. E nos conduzimos á sessão de comidas diversas. Á meu contragosto, pois eu amo massas e carne, mas eu e Tanya temos uma imagem para manter e tudo.

Sentamos-nos em uma mesa afastada á duas mesas da lareira. Nós andávamos e as pessoas nos cumprimentavam. Nós éramos famosos.

Á duas mesas de distância, perto da lareira eu avistei Mike Newton, o tal dono do restaurante. Ele tinha minha idade, 25 anos, e estudara comigo no colegial. Nunca fui com a cara dele, apesar de esconder, eu sempre roubava suas namoradas. E eu não tenho culpa se eu sou mais irresistível e modesto do que ele.

Tanya conheci-o também. Ela estudara conosco. Foi lá na escola que eu a conheci. Era estranho que todos nós viemos de uma cidade no interior de Forks. Um fim de mundo literalmente, e fomos nos encontrar novamente em Chicago.

Mike estava com uma mulher, que estava de costas para nós, só dava para ver seus longínquos cabelos cor de chocolate encaracolados, e Mike olhando para ele com grande admiração. Eu vi eles conversando com o maitre e deu para ver um pedaço do rosto da dama. E não sei por que, mas me era familiar.

Estávamos esperando o Tom Banner chegar, mas ele estava demorando. Tanya aproveitou esse tempo para ir lá conversar com o 'velho' amigo Mike Newton!

- Ora, ora... Se não é Mike Newton. O proprietário do " Smirk's"!

**Bella**

- Tanya! – Mike saudou levantando-se polidamente para cumprimentá-la. Ah não queria me afundar em algum lugar. Ela não podia me ver aqui. Me vi testando minhas possibilidades, eu poderia sair correndo. Não. Risquei. Poderia esconder meu rosto no cardápio. Não o garçom Eric já tinha levado. Eu poderia encarar ela e fingir que não a conheço. Ah, eu não sei mentir. A única solução era: encará-la. Estava rezando para que Mike não me apresentasse. Mas segundo a etiqueta isso era totalmente inaceitável.

Maldita etiqueta!

- Tanya, deixa-me apresentar-lhe minha acompanhante... Isabella Swan.

Me virei lentamente para olhá-la e me levantei. Tentei forjar um sorriso e estendi a mão.

Ela me olhava com uma cara muito assustada, como se tivesse visto um demônio ou coisa do tipo.

- B-b-b-ela?!

- Sou eu, senhorita Dennali.

- Mike, o que ela está fazendo aqui com você?! – Ela esperneou.

- Ela é minha amiga, Tanya. – Ele se mostrou aborrecido. – Mas vejo que vocês já se conhecem...?

- Claro que já. – Ela respondeu com desdém. – Ela trabalha para mim! Na minha casa! Como... – Abaixou a voz em um sussurro como se aquilo você algo proibido de se dizer. – Empregada...

- ora, não sabia... – Ele começou...

- Então está explicado! Era lógico que você não sabia! Porque senão não haveria de tê-la convidado!

- Tanya! Pára com isso. – Uma voz linda, musical, espirituosa apareceu por trás dela. A voz que eu tanto conhecia e admirava. – Olá Mike! Desculpe por Tanya... Ela bem... Está naqueles dias... – Edward fingiu uma risada rouca. Querendo aliviar toda a situação.

- Olá Edward. – Ele se virou para Tanya ligeiramente aborrecido. – O que eu estava tentando dizer Srta. Dennali, é que não sabia que ela trabalhava para você, mas sei da posição dela, ela também trabalha para mim, e não vejo motivo algum para ela não estar comigo hoje. Eu realmente gosto da companhia dela, ela é bonita, simpática e inteligente... E não vejo o porquê da posição social dela me impede de trazê-la aqui.

- Oi Bella. – Edward me cumprimentou. – Desculpe por Tanya. Você está tão... diferente. – Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer...

Eu ri timidamente.

- É que o senhor só me vê em baixo do uniforme...

Me perdi um pouco no seu sorriso torto e naqueles olhos verdes, quando...

- Não, eu não consigo tolerar isso! Pare Edward... – Ela acrescentou quando ele quis afastá-la dali. – Eu sou amiga de Mike, e devo alertá-lo! Isso aqui só passa de uma interesseira! Uma caça-dotes! Não vê?! Todos aqui enxergam isso, a empregadinha pobrezinha joga charme para cima do patrão rico! Mike larga de ser cego!

- Tanya! – Mike respondeu muito furiosamente. Apesar da conversa estar em tom baixo, algumas pessoas das mesas vizinhas estavam olhando para nós. – Eu sei muito bem o que eu estou fazendo. Bella não é nenhuma oportunista. E se eu quisesse poderia lhe provar o que estou falando. Mas eu não preciso lhe dar satisfações. Além do que eu não sou seu amigo íntimo para me dizer o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. Eu sou adulto, e você também, então finja pelo menos que você tem 25 anos e se comporte como uma dama! – Ele tomou fôlego e acrescentou. – Eu só não te expulso do meu restaurante, pois tenho consideração á Edward e á uma antiga consideração que eu tinha por você e sua família. Agora por favor, Edward, tire ela daqui!


	5. Capítulo 4 El Jantar com el inimigo

Capítulo 4 – El jantar com el inimigo!

**Edward**

Ok, eu não sabia aonde enfiar a cara! Tanya fez um papel ridículo aqui no restaurante e ainda por cima me levando junto. Quis me enterrar em algum lugar quando Mike disse para tirar ela dali. Poxa, ela era uma modelo super respeitada, mas tinha que armar um barraco no meio do restaurante mais famoso de Chicago, com o dono do restaurante só porque ele estava acompanhado pela diarista dele? Que mal que tinha em ele levar uma mulher bonita para jantar?

É... Bella realmente me surpreendeu. Eu nunca conversei com ela muito tempo, nossa relação era estritamente profissional. Mas nos últimos sábados eu nem tenho a visto muito por causa da minha 'ocupação' no escritório.

Eu nunca parei para reparar na beleza dela, mas hoje com as roupas e toda maquiada ela realmente estava deslumbrante. Podendo até competir com Tanya e com a Rose. Ei... Espera! Competir? Eu não quero nada com ela! Mas enfim... Ela realmente me surpreendeu com sua beleza, não que ela não tivesse, é que hoje realmente foi acentuada.

Tentei relembrar dela lá em casa, com seu uniforme e seu cabelo desgrenhado, pra ver se havia diferença, mas ao lembrar-se da imagem dela lá e aqui, eu vi que não havia muita diferença. A única coisa diferente eram as roupas. E eu aprendi uma coisa realmente importante hoje, nunca veja a beleza das pessoas pela roupa, mas sim pelo rosto. Pode parecer estranho e tudo mais era assim que eu a enxergava. Pelas roupas, pelo seu uniforme. De repente me vi comovido e chateado comigo mesmo por não ter dado devido valor á beleza que estava á minha frente. E me vi com raiva de Mike. Por que ter raiva dele? O que estava acontecendo comigo afinal?

- Tanya, pelo amor de Deus! Você sabe o 'carão' que você me fez pagar aqui?! Cadê a antiga Tanya que eu conheço a Tanya que é minha noiva?!

Acomodei-a na nossa mesa, queria ter certeza de que ela estava estável para sair com ela do restaurante... Ela estava com a cabeça baixa, e os olhos fechados.

- Não sei Edward... – Ela disse gaguejando. Quase chorando. – Quando eu me vejo perto dessa garota é como se... Ah, sei lá... Eu não consigo ficar perto dela, Edward! Eu não consigo!

- O que ela fez pra você?! – Perguntei ansioso, lembrando das inúmeras vezes que ela reclamou de Bella. Não por causa do serviço, mas por causa da pessoa dela. Por isso que eu nunca a despedi. Pois se ela fazia o serviço bem e Tanya não me dava um argumento plausível para despedi-la eu ficava quieto.

- Nada! Isso o que é o pior! Eu tento conversar com ela educadamente, mas é como se tivesse um bloqueio mental entre nós... Como se nós duas fossemos de naturezas totalmente diversas, como se nós fossemos inimigas naturais, como vampiros e lobisomens dos livros, como se eu não pudesse evitar não ter raiva dela!

- E você precisa fazer esse escândalo? Pelo que eu entendi você tem aversão pelo o que ela é não por ela ter feito algo pra você! Ou você simplesmente não gosta dela por ela tratar você educadamente quando você a maltrata!

- Não Edward! Você não entende... – Tanya começou a soluçar. O que era isso? Ela estava de TPM ou algum problema mental? Nada o que ela falou foi plausível, nenhum motivo sequer para odiar Bella.

- Tanya, vamos embora daqui! É pior você ficar aqui...

Olhei para a mesa de Mike, e eles estavam conversando seriamente. Vi Mike falar algo e Bella rir. Uma pontada no meu coração.

- Não Edward... O Tom Banner vai vir aqui. Nós não podemos ir embora!

- Pensasse nisso antes de armar a confusão toda!

-Ok, OK... Pára de julgar fazendo um grande favor? Eu não estou me sentindo bem, vamos fingir naturalidade e vamos conversar com o Tom... – Ela levantou os olhos para me encarar. – Você não que perder a oportunidade de emprego, não é mesmo?

Revirei meus olhos para ela. Tive dó dela nesse momento, o que quer que ela esteja passando era algo pesado, mas ao mesmo tempo sem fundamento.

- Tanya... Você sabe que o que você fala é sem fundamento não é mesmo? Você sabe que eu não vou despedir Bella, só porque você não gosta dela. Ela faz o trabalho como nenhuma outra faz... Você vai ter que se dar bem com ela, você vai ter que aturar ela! Você não pode tratar ela com indiferença ou com agressividade...

- Você quer que eu me torne amiguinha dela, é isso? – Ela me olhava com repreensão.

- Não precisa. Mas pelo menos com respeito... Promete?

Ela hesitou.

- Promete Tanya?

- Vou tentar...

- Não, você promete?!

- Prometo... – Ela falou em um sussurro.

Menos mal. Só faltava ela cumprir com essa promessa.

- Olha se não é o casal mais bonito do mundo! – Uma voz estrondosa apareceu para nós.

- Olá Senhor Banner! – Levantei cordialmente cumprimentando-o.

- Olá Edward. Tanya...

Ela arrumou um pouco o cabelo e ajeitou a compostura.

- Olá Tom...

- Tanya, cada dia mais bonita! – Ele riu. – Pena que não posso dizer isso para você Edward, minha masculinidade não deixa...

Eu ri...

- Posso levar isso como um elogio então...

- Pode ser! Desculpem o atraso, o transito do lado Norte estava infernal!

- Sem problemas... – Eu respondi. – Nós nos distraímos bem enquanto não estava... – Ri lançando um olhar repreende dor para Tanya.

- Ora, Ora... Se não é o Mike Newton...

Ah não. Não me diga que esse cara vai falar com ele.

- Conhece-o? – Perguntei.

- Sim... Eu sou amigo do pai dele. Grande rapaz. Cresceu bastante na vida. Quem diria veio de Forks e abriu um negócio próprio e chique...

- Nós também viemos de Forks... – O lembrei.

- Ah é... – Com indiferença. – Milagres acontecem! Me dão licença para cumprimentá-lo?

- Cl-claro!

Ele se levantou indo a mesa dele, e eu gelei. Olhei para Tanya ela estava aflita. Olhei para a mesa deles e eles estavam conversando entusiasticamente com Tom.

- Vocês não querem se juntar conosco? – Ouvi a voz de Tom da mesa.

- Ah... Não sei se seria apropriado... – Mike respondeu temeroso.

- AH lógico que não. Vamos! - E estendeu um braço para Bella, que hesitou mais pegou. Os dois vieram acanhados para nossa mesa. Olhei para Tanya ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Ela iria se comportar.

Se tem uma coisa que eu, Tanya e Mike sabemos é que ninguém faz o que Tom Banner não quer. Ele não poderia ignorar o convite dele, sem perder ações no dia seguinte, ou sair no jornal com uma má fama.

Sentaram se conosco, e dizemos que já nos conhecíamos. Bella parecia nervosa em estar com esse grupo de amigos ricos e influentes. Não era para menos. E um clima tenso pairou no ar, que ainda bem não foi percebido por Tom.

**Bella**

Ok, primeiro a Tanya vem aqui e vem me dizendo que eu sou interesseira. Depois o Mike me pede mil desculpas, depois vem um tal de Tom Banana, convidando a gente para se juntar á ele e a mesa onde estavam quem? Tanya e Edward! O que esse cara queria? Ele tinha sido enviado por algum espírito demoníaco que queria plantar á discórdia em nossos corações? OK, isso foi um pouco melodramático. Mais o cara só podia querer ver os outros se matarem mesmo...

Ele estendeu o braço para mim, olhei para Mike e ele fez um gesto do tipo "É melhor você dar a mão, você não tem outra opção", e eu acabei aceitando.

Na mesa Tanya e Edward estavam sentados de frente um para o outro. Tom Banana, que depois descobri que era Banner, sentou-se entre os dois de um lado, Mike entre os dois de outro e eu acabei sentando-me entre Mike e Edward...

Edward parecia que ia se afundar em qualquer lugar em qualquer canto, e Tanya sorria para mim gentilmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Cínica!

- Eric, por favor... – Mike chamou o garçom quebrando com o silêncio desconfortável pelo menos para nós, para o tal de Banner tudo estava florido. – Traga o meu pedido para essa mesa...

- Sim, senhor... Ele saí em breve...

- Vocês já pediram? – Mike perguntou para Edward e Banner. Sem se dirigir á Tanya propositalmente.

- Não, estávamos esperando o Tom chegar...

- Oh, vocês não deveriam ter esperado... O que você recomenda Mike, já que é o dono do recipiente?

- Bem, recomendo o meu pedido, que é o prato do dia. Lasaggna á bulogni á pássaro, acompanhado com vinho italiano 1803...

- Ótima pedida! Pode trazer um para mim... E vocês casal?

- Ah mesma coisa! – Tanya respondeu.

- Também... Não contendo Omega 3... – Edward falou.

- Oh pode trazer então Eric... Não precise se preocupar Edward, esse prato além de ser meu favorito foi o que enquadrou nas exigências alérgicas de Bella, que assim como você tem alergia á Ômega 3...

- Jura...? – Ele perguntou se inclinando para mim, interessado. – Pensei que eu era o único na face da terra!

- Eu também pensava... – Eu ri. – Mas é bom saber que tem alguém que te acompanha em esquisitices culinárias...

Nós rimos. Percebi Tanya bufando á ponta da mesa. Mas ignorei.

- Então, garotos... Vamos tratar de negócios enquanto o jantar não chega... – Tom começou. – Você querida Bella, que desculpe a intimidade mais o nome combina muito bem com você, e Mike, eu e Edward iremos tratar se certos negócios coisa pouca, espero que vocês não se importem...

- Claro que não. – Apressamo-nos em dizer. Que tipo de negócios?

- Bem Edward... Como você sabe a fashion week foi um sucesso o mês passado, e a do próximo ano está quase encerrada nos mínimos detalhes, e todos os modelos também... – Ele olhou para mim e perguntou. – Bella você foi á fashion week desse ano?

- Ah na verdade... – Engoli em seco. Na verdade eu sou empregada do Sr. Mike e do Edward Cullen também, trabalho para eles como diarista, e não tenho dinheiro para ir lá. – Na verdade eu nunca fui... – Me limitei a dizer.

Tanya deu uma risadinha debochada que abafou com o guardanapo.

- Ah, que sacrilégio! Por favor, me lembre de levar essa bela dama para á do próximo ano, por favor! – Ele riu, me deixando corada.

- Pois então... – Ele continuou. – A fashion week é o evento mais popular e tudo, mas ela só acontece no final do ano, o que leva um grande tempo para as pessoas terem acesso á um evento de verdade... Por isso eu quero um novo evento, revolucionário, quem sabe que supere a fashion week.

Ta, eu não entendia nada do que o cara tava falando. A única coisa que eu sabia era que a fashion week era o maior evento de moda do ano. E que o Edward e a Tanya eram os melhores modelos, eeee?

- Você quer dizer... que você pretende fazer outro evento, como se fosse uma outra fashion week? Duas fashions week por ano?

- Exato! Só que esse ' segundo' evento seria com outro nome... E eu não tinha nome igual para ele, mas hoje me deram uma inspiração!

- Quem?!

- Ela... – E ele apontou para mim, hein?!

**Edward**

Ok, o cara estava meio louco. Ninguém tem noção da quantidade de trabalho fazer um evento que nem a semana fashion, e o cara pretende fazer uma maior ainda! Ele não tem noção do perigo... Ou de dinheiro. Ah tanto faz.

- Ela... – E ele apontou para Bella. Eu entendi direito? Bella era a inspiração para o nome do evento? Ele nem a conhecia!

- E qual seria o nome? – Bella perguntou surpresa e corada.

- Bella's Model Express.

- Expresso de modelo de Bella?!

- Não, não se traduz o Express, é só para dar a marca que é um evento de moda... Seria Modelos de Bella a tradução. Como se fosse pessoas baseadas em uma pessoa... Bella...

Não estava acreditando no que meus ouvidos estavam escutando!

- Er...er.. eu... eu... – Bella gaguejava sem reação. Todos ali estavam pasmos. Tanya abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa mais se calou com meu olhar. Se ela desse uma de barraqueira na frente do Tom eu matava ela.

- Porque Bella? – Mike perguntou, dizendo o que todos ali queriam saber.

- Simples... Bella é uma pessoa simples, trabalha como diarista, e além de tudo consegue ser bonita! Ela é o exemplo que precisamos para nossa campanha. Onde simples pessoas, de simples lugares conseguem se tornar em modelos famosas!

**Bella**

Ok, como o cara sabia que eu era diarista? Esse assunto não chegou a nossa conversa! Olhei para Mike ele também estava sem expressão. Que papo é esse de dizer que eu sou bonita e posso me transformar em uma modelo de renome? Que papo furado era esse?

- É... Como sabia que Bella era diarista?

- Ah... Ninguém me esconde nada. Vocês já deviam saber...

- Desculpe, mas nós não estávamos escondendo... Só não via o motivo para falar... – Mike replicou. – Mas como você soube?

- Ah Mike, eu lembro que uma vez minha secretária ligou em sua casa em um sábado, e que uma tal de BElla atendeu , a diarista... Depois seu pai comentou algo comigo que você tinha uma diarista jovem e bonita e que você...

Mike pigarreou alto, impedindo Tom de continuar...

- Bem... O fato é que eu juntei os pedaços e encaixei mostrando a solução!

- É... Mas... – Eu queria dizer algumas coisinhas também. O rumo que aquela conversa levava não era muito seguro. – Eu não tenho vergonha do meu trabalho, é honesto, seguro e eu sei que vou ser recompensada no futuro, o que me envergonha é estar aqui agora jantando com pessoas de outra nível social. – Preferi deixar tudo bem claro, para eles não acabarem achando outras coisas de mim.

- Bella não precisa se preocupar. No momento que te vi, é como se eu tivesse visto sua alma. Vi sua bondade, respeito, dignidade e sonhos que guarda para o futuro. E todas suas qualidades mais sua beleza me fizeram abrir os olhos para um novo horizonte, o Bella's Model Express.

- Mas... Eu realmente não tenho vocação para essas coisas. Eu sou muito destrambelhada, e não sirvo para ser modelo, e eu admiro tudo essa profissão, mas realmente não é pra mim... Eu prefiro continuar onde eu estou fazendo o que eu sempre faço...

- Bella, não estou pedindo para você ser modelo... Só peço simplesmente que você sirva como ' modelo' de marketing para nós. Como se você fosse um ícone de que todas as pessoas podem subir na vida, e não posição social ou emprego que vai fazê-la desistir do que ela quer...

- Realmente não é o que eu quero...

- E o que você quer Bella, o que você quer para o futuro? – Ele me perguntou.

Eu realmente não queria ser modelo, e nem servir de ícone, ou sei lá o que. Primeiro que eu não tinha corpo, muito menos beleza, esse cara deve estar um velho caduco e precisando de óculos. Segundo olha os modelos profissionais lindos do meu lado, como que eu posso querer me igual á eles?

**Edward**

Estava tão pasmo quanto Bella senão mais. Eu reconhecia que ela era bonita, mas não era assim de mão beijada que se conseguia entrar em uma carreira em uma fashion week. Não era um jantar que ela virava nome de evento de moda.

Quando Tom perguntou o que ela queria para o futuro, uma curiosidade súbita apoderou-se de mim. Nunca realmente tive um interesse, mas porque ela trabalhava tão jovem? Tenho certeza que ela conseguiria empregos melhores que esse...

- Qual é o seu sonho para o futuro Bella?! – Me vi perguntando e logo me arrependi, pois todos viraram os olhares para mim...

Como Bella não respondia, Mike começou a falar.

- O sonho dela é cursar medicina em Harvard, Tom... – Poxa, o cara sabia mesmo da vida dela. Ele devia gostar dela, mais uma pontada em meu coração, o que era isso? Eu não estava velho o suficiente para ter um enfarte!

- Não necessariamente Harvard, mas alguma respeitável. – Ela acrescentou.

E Tanya sorriu debochada ao meu lado. Mulher infernal!

- Sabe Senhor Banner... – Ela começou e Tom resmungou algo de 'me chame de Tom'... – Então... Tom... É esse o meu sonho... Eu quero me tornar médica, ser alguém na vida. Eu tenho dois empregos e apesar de cansativo, quando eu volto para casa eu não me arrependo. Porque sei que algum dia não sei onde ou como, eu vou conseguir... Eu não vou fazer isso para o resto da vida, mas eu preciso fazer agora para conseguir o que eu verdadeiramente quero.

- Então Bella... – Banner insistente continuou. – Você trabalhando conosco poderá alcançar seu sonho muito antes do que imagina, poderá até começar o ano na faculdade. Não precisa mais se submeter a tudo isso, voc...

- Senhor Banner me desculpe, mas não insista, por favor... Eu me conheço como ninguém mais, e sei dos meus limites e das minhas possibilidades... Sei que essa parafernália não vai dar certo para mim e tenho certeza de que o senhor vai descobrir isso se levar em diante... Eu realmente desejo sucesso para o senhor, pode usar até meu nome no evento, mas não conte com a minha presença, eu só irei estragar. – Bem, qualquer pessoa normal aceitaria sem olhar para trás, mas ela sabia dos limites dela e sabia o que ela queria. Realmente impressionante.

- E... – Ela continuou. – Você tem nessa mesa dois grandes modelos de renome, bonitos, e prontos para esse tipo de coisa, aproveite-os! – Ela acrescentou. Corando e se afundando na cadeira em sua bolha. Deixando bem claro para todos que ela não queria mais tocar no assunto, e que estava se irritando com aquele jantar.

Tom estava sem expressão, aliás, todos nós, exceto Tanya que nas faces tinha uma mistura de ódio com satisfação, ou sei lá mais o quê.

Em minha opinião a garota fez a coisa certa, não é só porque é bonita que pode ser modelo. Essa profissão incluía muito mais que beleza... Era isso que as pessoas deveriam saber. Mas afinal para que fomos chamados para esse jantar?

- Então Tom, como Isabella disse não vamos tocar mais no assunto_ dela_, vamos tratar para o que eu e Edward estamos aqui...

**Tanya**

Eu estava fula da vida. Esse Tom Babaca deve ter comido merda antes de vir para cá... Como que ele pretendia chamar a xucra para ser modelo? Eu levei uma vida inteira, saí de Forks para lutar pelo meu sonho, passei fome, sede, passei por dificuldades para chegar a onde eu estou, e de repente esse cara quer dar tudo de mão beijada para esse sonsinha?

Ele não devia estar falando sério. E era bom ela não aceitar, pois senão eu iria quebrar minha promessa com Edward, e armar um barraco aqui!

Aquela conversa estava me dando nos nervos, e achei que a melhor solução, tanto para MEU bem-estar, e bem-estar de todos era mudar o rumo que aquilo estava tomando.

- Então Tom, como Isabella disse não vamos tocar mais no assunto_ dela_, vamos tratar para o que eu e Edward estamos aqui... – Comecei desviando toda a atenção da garota e sua carranca, e um Mike estupefato e confuso acariciando as costas dela gentilmente. E um Edward olhando aquilo chateado, e um Tom consternado.

Com as minhas palavras todos saíram de seu transe hipnótico e olharam para mim. Tom foi o primeiro a falar...

- Bem... Era sobre isso, informá-los sobre a minha idéia sobre a criação do evento, e ver como vocês são modelos famosos de _renome, _se vocês poderiam me ajudar e minha equipe á fazê-lo em grande estilo. E claro, que vocês possam desfilar como os 'principais'._*****_

- Bem... Por mim tudo bem, dependendo dos horários, porque em Janeiro vai ser bem difícil para mim, pois eu vou para o Alaska para a coleção de inverno. – Eu respondi. Orgulhosa pela minha profissão.

- Você sabe Tom, que tenho meu escritório, e que eu tenho que cuidar de lá... Mas se os horários forem disponíveis como sempre foram, por mim tudo bem.

Ambos sabíamos que não valeria à pena pedir para pensar, ou mesmo esperar para ver o evento em detalhes. Porque Tom levaria como um insulto, e perderíamos a oportunidade. Lembrando que a Fashion Week, é o evento de moda que pára o mundo inteiro, de grandiosa proporção. E esse evento que tem risco de ser maior que a semana da moda, realmente vai ser muito bom para nossa carreira, não que já não fosse boa, mas vocês entenderam...

* Principais em um desfile de moda: São os modelos geralmente mais bonitos e bem pagos, que mostram as roupas e coleções mais bonitas e valorizadas de uma grife.

**Bella**

Depois do meu discurso que foi brevemente ensaiado em minha mente ter sido dito, um clima pesado pairou entre nós. Nem me importei. O que era para ser um jantar com meu patrão Mike. Levou-me a ser chingada de interesseira, jantar em uma mesa com Edward Cullen, Tanya, e mais um cara ricão... Esse cara quer colocar meu nome em um evento, quer me fazer modelo e ícone da moda que ele vai criar. Ah me poupe. Realmente eu iria matar meus pais quando chegasse em casa!

A comida chegou, e todos a receberam com a maior felicidade do mundo, porque todos nós teríamos a desculpa de não falar nada já que a boca estaria ocupada. Não ousei pronunciar mais nada depois do meu pequeno discurso, apesar das investidas de Mike para me deixar bem e confortável. Que não estava sendo um sucesso... Acho que realmente caiu minha ficha que ele pretende me conquistar a todo custo, e que hoje realmente não foi o dia de sorte dele, pois ele foi ofuscado por Tom e Edward... A Tanya a gente nem cita aqui para não estragar o texto.

Enquanto comíamos e bebericava o vinho, bebericava não, enchia porre mesmo do antigo vinho italiano Edward assumiu uma postura muito séria, pensativa... E ao perceber que eu o observava ele sorriu um sorriso torto para mim. E meu coração foi a mil. Eu tinha realmente bebido muito vinho, já conseguia sentir os efeitos.


	6. Capítulo 5 Um diálogo

Capítulo 5 – Um diálogo.

**Mike**

- Sr. Mike..?

- Sim Eric... O que houve, porque dessa cara?

- Posso falar com o senhor por um instante?

- Claro. – Respondi prontamente me levantando da mesa. – Com licença. – Disse para todos na mesa.

- O que houve Eric?

- Complicações doutor... Complicações...

- Que tipo de complicações? Seja direto, por favor!

- Um dos maitrês foi agredido por um cliente bêbado enquanto saía do restaurante. O que cara estava descontrolado e bateu com uma cadeira na cabeça do maitre. Ele está sangrando muito, e já chamados o 911. Por enquanto conseguimos manter silêncio, mas a ambulância e a polícia já vão chegar ai a qualquer momento!

- Ah não acredito! Mas ele passa bem o maitre?

- Não sei dizer... Só sei que está vivo. Mas perde muito sangue, a pancada foi feia.

- E o cliente, o cara que bateu?

- Quando viu o que fez saiu correndo, um dos acompanhantes do maitre foram atrás dele e conseguiram pegá-lo, ele está muito desequilibrado... Precisamos que o senhor faça algo!

- Ok, Ok... Deixe-me despedir dos... – Não, eu não podia sair de perto de Bella. Eu a havia trazido ao jantar comigo e teria que levá-la de volta. Mas no momento não dava. Eu precisava ficar aqui. – Espere um pouco, vá distraindo os empregados, não deixem que entrem em pânico.

Voltei para mesa, tentando analisar o que eu poderia fazer no momento.

- O que foi Mike? – Bella perguntou polidamente.

- Complicações no restaurante... Bem... Edward eu preciso de um imenso favor seu, eu tenho que levar Bella para casa e preciso que alguém de alguma confiança fique aqui para resolver certas coisas legais e como você é advogado, você é o mais apto para mim...

- Me levar? – Bella quase pulou da cadeira, ansiosa para ir embora.

- Sim... Eu teria que ficar aqui mais é melhor eu levar você...

- Se me permite Mike... Eu posso levá-la até a casa dela, e você como dono fica aqui...

Não queria isso. Cullen perto de Bella? Eu conhecia a fama dela, inclusive o caso dele com a secretária. Não que ele soubesse que eu sei. Mas ele não era confiável, e ele não teria papas na língua para não resistir á Bella... Mas era a única solução, e eu teria que confiar em Bella...

- Bella, pode ser?

- Bem não tenho muito a escolher aqui... – Ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Ok... Bella...? – Eu não queria dizer isso na frente de todos, mas eu tinha que dizer, sabe-se lá quando que eu ia vê-la novamente. – Eu realmente apreciei sua companhia hoje, eu gosto ... muito de você... E, por favor não mate sua mãe por isso...

Ela corou fortemente, e Edward pigarreou.

- Eu acho que posso não brigar com ela hoje... – E riu.

- Tenho que ir... – E dei um beijo na bochecha dela. Ela corou mais ainda. Eu saí esperançoso para voltar para trás.

**Bella**

Eu saio com meu patrão para jantar e no final outro patrão, só que esse mais bonito diga-se de passagem, vai me levar para casa... Quem vê isso de fora pensa o que sobre mim?

- Edward você vai levar Bella para casa, já que o caminho não é o mesmo eu posso levar Tanya para ela não se cansar... – Tom falou.

- Não, realmente não precisa... Eu não me... – Tanya tentou argumentar. Acho que ela não queria me deixar sozinha com o noivo dela. Coitada. Mas o pouco que eu conheci desse tal de Tom era que a palavra dele era lei, e que seria inútil argumentar.

- Cl-Cl-aro... – ela respondeu por fim. E se afundou na sua cadeira.

- Sr. Cullen... Edward... – Depois de receber um olhar dele. – Pode me levar agora, acho que o jantar já deu o que tinha que dar, além disso, pode chegar mais cedo á sua casa...

- OK, Bella... Mas não se preocupe comigo... – Ele levantou-se e deixou um dinheiro na mesa. Eu o segui, me despedindo cordialmente de Tom e Tanya, que me olhava como se fosse me comer.

Eu não tenho culpa que o noivo dela vai me levar pra casa, HELLO! Como se eu tivesse decido alguma coisa. Saco! Agora mais isso para piorar minha situação com ela. Mas se bem que ela se dane, eu bem que gostaria de companhia nem que se fosse por uns instantes do cara mais bonito do mundo.

**Edward**

Confesso que estava um pouco nervoso com a aproximação que eu estava tendo da Bella. E satisfeito ao mesmo tempo por poder levar ela á sua casa, ter uns minutos ao seu lado sem uma Tanya me enchendo o saco... Ainda bem que Tom estava lá para resolver tudo... Mas eu sabia que quando eu chegasse em casa, tudo iria cair em minha cabeça. Por isso eu não me importava de gastar mais tempo com Bella...

Abri a porta do volvo e ela entrou mostrando um pouco mais do que devia das coxas tentadoras dela, fugi o olhar rapidamente como uma forma de cavalheirismo e outras coisinhas básicas também.

- Então Bella... – Perguntei depois de um tempo de silêncio. – Quase não a reconheci hoje... Você está... er... Bonita... Muito bonita...

Ela riu.

- São as roupas, a maquiagem, a luz do ambiente, e a influência das pessoas á minha volta. – Ela respondeu modestamente. Fazendo com que ela ficasse mais bonita e atraente ainda.

- Eu não... Sabia... er... – Edward Cullen gaguejando? Alguém aí me diz o que está acontecendo? – Eu não sabia que você saia com o Mike...

Ela hesitou um pouco.

- Eu não saia com Mike, essa foi a primeira... E última vez...

Uma pontadinha em meu coração, felicidade?

- Por quê? Ele é tão ruim assim?

- Não é isso, ele é perfeito... Porém eu me sinto desconfortável, como se eu tivesse me interessando com a posição dele, devido á minha posição...

- E o que tem de mal em sair com seu patrão? – Perguntei mais com relação a mim do que á ele.

- Acho que muitas coisas... Tanya sabe alguma delas...

- Tanya não sabe de nada! Não ligue para ela. – Falei com raiva, me recordando das palavras dela sobre Bella. – Você é uma mulher bonita, jovem, cheia de vida, trabalhadora, porque a sua posição faça você não merecer alguém como ele?

- Eu... Realmente acho que influencia.

Bufei com a resposta dela.

- Bella pode tomar um café comigo nessa cafeteria, eu realmente preciso de um... – Ela hesitou um pouco, mas aceitou, falando que poderia ter problemas com a Tanya depois, e que não poderia chegar muito tarde. Na verdade quanto mais tempo eu ficasse com ela e longe de Tanya melhor.

Sentamos em uma mesinha aos fundos e pedi um café preto forte, Bella só pediu uma água. Queria retomar á conversa, queria conhecer mais dela, então perguntei algo que me alfinetou durante todo o percurso.

- Ahn... Então porque saiu com ele hoje já que você tem toda essa aversão á patrões?

Ela hesitou novamente, mas eu não dei o braço á torcer, queria a conhecer mais, melhor...

- Ah... Foi culpa dos meus pais... Especificamente minha mãe...

Será que era algo do tipo de encontro formado? A mãe dela queria que ela tivesse esse relacionamento? Será que a mãe dela... Não Edward não termina essa frase. O que está acontecendo com você?

- O que ela fez?

- Mas basicamente o que ela não fez... – Bella falou com um pouco de desaprovação, mas não ódio em sua voz. – Minha mãe é cozinheira dos Smirks no período vespertino, e ela ganhou a promoção de melhor empregada do mês, por conseguinte ela ganhou um jantar com a família. Ela não pode ir, mas ela falou que eu poderia para Mike. Mike se interessou e pediu que me chamasse só que minha mãe sabia que eu não iria sair sozinha com ele, então ela armou tudo... – Ela tomou fôlego. – Ela fingiu que ia também, eu me arrumei e quando a vejo não vai e Mike está na minha porta me esperando, não pude recusar e... Cá estou...

- Nossa, sua mãe em...

- É... Ela tem essas 'irresponsabilidades' dela de vez em quando, mas ela é uma ótima pessoa. E por mais aversão que eu sinta por ela ter feito o que fez, não consigo ter raiva dela...

Me admirei com suas palavras. Ela era simples, simpática e devotada á família. Uma coisa que particularmente eu não era muito. Mas iria começar a fazer, a aumentar meus laços com minha irmã Alice, e meus pais Esme e Carlisle.

- Mas... E o que você concluiu disso tudo, quero dizer, Mike... Você... A armação... Jantar...

Ela riu nervosa.

- Conclui o que sempre sabia. Que ele estava tentando ter algo comigo. Mas isso não é muito legal de se falar já que também é meu patrão, Sr. Cullen, e amigo dele.

- Ah, por favor... Hoje eu sou Edward e seu amigo. Não se sinta acanhada... Eu quero saber. – Completei. Eu sabia muitíssimo bem dos sentimentos de Mike para ela, agora eu não sabia se ela sabia. Tinha uma diferença, será que ela souber irá investir nele? Se ela não soubesse pelo menos eu não iria dizer.

-Ok... Edward... Eu sei que ele gosta de mim, e me vê como uma mulher não como uma empregada... Sei que ele pretende ter uma família comigo, e quer me despedir...

Ela sabia. Mas porque ela não agarrava a chance?

- E... Porque você não tenta com ele? Quero dizer uma família?

- Porque eu não quero nenhum relacionamento nesse momento da minha vida, porque ele é meu patrão e eu divido o pessoal do profissional, e porque ele não é o cara que eu quero para mim apesar dele ser um amor de pessoa...

- E qual é o cara que você quer para você? – Perguntei mostrando um pouco de interesse.

- Não sei... – Ela suspirou um tanto nervosa. – alguém que eu admire talvez, por todas suas qualidades e defeitos, alguém que me faça rir nas horas certas, que me dê apoio quando precisar, e que me entenda do jeito que eu sou, todas minhas implicâncias e coisas do tipo...

- E você não encontrou?

- Não... Eu sinto quando alguém é especial para mim... Não é algo que esteja nos padrões... E eu não senti nada por Mike...

- E por mim Bella você sente alguma coisa? – Perguntei de supetão, me arrependendo logo depois com minhas palavras. Ela corou furiosamente.

Se eu tivesse uma máquina no tempo, eu voltava tudo novamente. Eu nunca deveria ter começado essa conversa com ela, mas de repente eu tive uma vontade súbita de perguntar. De saber minhas chances... O que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Edward... É... er... O que? – Ela perguntou mais corada do que antes.

Eu sabia que ela tinha ouvido muito bem, mas queria ter certeza do que ouvira. E eu sabia que eu precisava da resposta por mais palerma que eu fosse.

- O que você sente por mim, Bella? – Perguntei novamente. Já que eu iria para o inferno...

- Er... Você é meu patrão...? Eu sinto admiração...? É nesse sentido não é?

- Não, não é nesse sentido...

- Uhum... – Ela pestanejou. Engoliu em seco, nervosa. – Eu... Eu... Tenho que ir Senhor Cullen...

- Não, por favor, não vá. Eu tenho que ter levar...

- Eu posso ir a pé... Obrigada...

- Não, eu assumi a responsabilidade de trazê-la eu a levo. Eu não deveria ter perguntado desculpe.

- Nada... É... Que... Por favor, me leve? – Ela desistiu de tentar argumentar. E eu também por hora.

Paguei a conta e tomei o último gole do café, querendo ou não o café não só me despertou do sono mais sim do sentimento que eu agora cultivava. Eu estava interessado em Bella, minha empregada... É tão estranho.

Segui-se um silêncio desconfortável, e eu não ousava quebrá-lo. A pergunta ainda estava no ar eu podia sentir, só faltava ela responder. E eu não iria pressioná-la.

Durou mais um tempo o silêncio e foi ela que o cortou.

- Desculpe àquela hora, é que... Eu não sabia o que dizer... – Ela não olhou para mim e eu sabia que ela estava fazendo de propósito. – Eu... Você deve estar pensando o que eu acho que todos estão pensando, que eu sou uma interesseira, uma caça-dotes, e é esse o motivo por eu ter saído com o Sr. Newton hoje...

- Não Bella, de verdade não é. Eu nunca achei que fosse esse o motivo e também você me explicou para qualquer dúvida.

- Mas não é o que parece... Você me perguntando aquilo, parecia que... Parecia que... Você estava insinuando algo de mim, ah... É tudo tão confuso...

- Eu não estou insinuando nada... Eu só tive uma curiosidade.

- Que tipo de curiosidade?

Resolvi colocar em jogo todos os sentimentos que eu acabava de descobrir.

- Eu queria saber se... se... Você se interessava por mim assim como eu me interessei por você.


	7. Capítulo 6 Um tempo Para Pensar

**Capítulo 6 – Um tempo para pensar.**

**Bella**

Morri. Essa era a palavra certa, porque meus sentidos não me obedeciam mais, meu coração parecia que tinha parado de bater, meu pulmão não respirava mais, meu cérebro não conseguia raciocinar, meu corpo não recebia meus comandos, e eu não conseguia pensar com clareza.

Como que tão de repente ele vem se declarando para mim? Ele nunca sequer olhou para a minha cara, e de repentinamente ele vem me dizendo que ele se interessou por mim...? E alguma coisa na maneira como ele me olhava dizia que o sentimento abordava muito mais coisas.

- É... É... Eu tenho que ir... – Tentei abrir a porta do carro, mas estava fechada, além do que estávamos no meio de alguma rua movimentada, mas eu não me importava. Eu precisava sair daquele carro.

Ele segurou meu braço com força mais não machucando e eu o olhei com reprovação ele soltou, mas se aproximou de mim me encarando com aqueles incríveis olhos verdes esmeraldas.

- Não fuja de mim, de novo, Bella...

- Não estou fugindo... – Falei desviando o olhar.

- Está sim... Quando eu perguntei o que você sentia por mim você fugiu, eu aceitei, mas agora eu não vou deixar você fugir simplesmente, eu quero uma resposta.

Já não agüentava mais aquilo era pressão demais. E eu sabia o que aquilo era. Ele não gostava de mim, ele não me amava. Ele não se interessou por mim pelo o que eu sou... Ele... Era um cafajeste... Isso sim que ele era. Mas eu não sabia como colocar aquilo em palavras.

- Eu não tenho resposta, mais eu tenho uma opinião, uma opinião não uma conclusão...

- E que conclusão é essa?

- Que você não gosta de mim porcaria nenhuma. Que você nunca olhou para mim antes. Que você se 'interessou' por mim porque me viu com um homem que assume a mesma posição que a sua, ou seja, meu patrão, porque me viu vestida com um vestido e sapatos bonitos, porque o cara que você teme, e que você faz tudo que ele quiser se interessou por mim, me achou atraente e quis até me dar nome de evento, é por isso que você está dizendo esse monte de bobagem. Eu conheço tipos como você, Dr. Cullen, você pode achar que eu sou uma facilzinha, que se você sair comigo talvez você marque 'território', ou mesmo você mostre ao seu 'amigo' Mike Newton mais uma vez que você o supera. Porque eu percebi o que é vocês dois. Amigos de fachada, mas vocês sempre disputaram as coisas, e pra você eu sou mais um objeto.

Ele me olhava transtornado, e eu pouco me importei. Já sabia que meu emprego estava perdido mesmo então eu não teria mais papas na língua.

- E o que a faz pensar todas essas bobagens? – Ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

Ri debochada.

- Essa é fácil. Durante dois anos eu trabalhei em sua casa, dois anos. E você nunca sequer olhou para mim, ou me lançou uma palavra afetiva, nem profissional. Só porque me viu bem vestida hoje, me viu com Mike, e Tal de Tom gostou de mim, você resolveu se interessar também. Por influência não por verdadeira vontade! Você é um cretino...

- Eu cretino? Você só vê o lado superficial... Eu confesso que só te analisei como mulher hoje... Mas eu sempre admirei você, seu... Trabalho, sempre! Eu não tenho culpa se eu sou burro em não ter te notado antes...

- Lógico, a Tanya ofusca tudo e todos não é mesmo? Faz um favor para mim Sr. Cullen, não me amole mais, me deixe quieto, e não precisa acertar minhas contas, eu já acertei tudo hoje mesmo com essas palavras...

- Bella, o que a faz pensar que eu quero disputar você por simples rivalidade com Mike? Eu me interessei por você, porque eu abri meus olhos para a mulher maravilhosa que você é, a trabalhadora que luta pelo seu sonho que não tem medo de errar, que ama e respeita a família, que é sincera e sabe dos seus limites, e cuja oportunidade não sobe a cabeça... Eu não tenho culpa de ter visto tudo hoje!

- Pare, por favor...

- Hoje rolou uma química muito grande entre nós, tenho certeza que não foi só eu que senti... qual é o problema?

- O problema é que você é meu patrão, você tem uma noiva, e você é um galinha aproveitador...

- Se o problema é eu ser seu patrão, eu te despeço, se é o problema é a Tanya eu termino com ela, se o problema é eu ser um galinha aproveitador eu juro diante Deus e o Mundo que eu vou ser fiel a você...

- Falar é fácil... Mas quem disse que eu quero algo por você? Quem disse...?

Ele parou o carro em algum lugar e me fitou.

- Deixa para responder depois disso...

- Disso o quê...?

- Disso... – Ele disse se aproximando de mim me amarrando junto á ele, me impedindo de fugir. E me beijou.

**Edward**

Eu não conseguia me controlar. Eu não tinha mais poder sobre meu corpo. Minha mente vagava somente em uma direção, minha alma e todo meu ser se dirigiam á uma pessoa... Bella.

Não agüentei e a beijei sentindo seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos grudarem-se aos meus. Ela não mostrou reação, mas eu não me importei. Beijei como eu sempre fazia.

As palavras que ela havia me dito poderiam fazer sentido com qualquer outro cara, mas não comigo. Eu não tenho culpa que eu tivesse aberto meus olhos só hoje. Eu não tenho culpa que tenha mil argumentos contra mim e esse meu novo sentimento.

Eu havia percebido, eu realmente me interessei por ela. E hoje foi a confirmação, pois foi a primeira vez que eu a vi falar, a vi expressar um pouco de suas idéias e opiniões.

Era uma mulher simples, bonita, inteligente, trabalhadora, luta pelo seu sonho, não deixa que nada nem ninguém a faça mudarem de rumo, resoluta em suas crenças, sabe de seus limites, dificuldades... Uma mulher encantadora, como não existe muita por aí.

Ela por um momento começou a corresponder á meu beijo, mas logo ela parou, mas eu não conseguia me separar. Ela era um imã e eu era o metal.

Eu a apertei fortemente, e ela não conseguia se separar de mim. Ela tentou em vão, mas logo ela correspondeu ao meu beijo. Depois de um tempo eu senti uma dor enorme nos meus lábios, ela havia me mordido.

Eu automaticamente me afastei levando as mãos aos lábios para ver o sangue descendo.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Essa era para ser a minha pergunta! – Ela dizia um tanto corada mais seus olhos estavam com raiva. – Que parte do 'eu –não- quero – você', você não entendeu?

- Eu quis fazer, eu senti desejo, eu quero você! E sei que você me quer...

- Não quero... Mas eu não vou expressar minha opinião aqui de novo, porque eu sei que você ouviu muito bem. – Ela falou com ar de deboche. Se tornando mais linda ainda.

Eu havia ouvido, e achei tudo um absurdo.

- Lógico que eu ouvi, e tudo era um tremendo absurdo!

- Não, não é... E eu e o mundo inteiro sabemos disso... Sabe o que você faz, volta lá para a Tanya ela é doida por você, e vocês dois se merecem...

- Eu queria merecer você...

Ela hesitou um pouco virada de costas para mim, então se voltou com determinação nos olhos. Mas ela estava triste, estava chorando.

- Você não sabe o que quer... Aproveite o que você tem, ela!

Ela abriu a porta do carro e desceu...

- Ei a onde você vai? Estamos no meio da cidade! No encostamento de uma rua!

- E daí? Qualquer lugar é melhor do que estar aqui com você!

- Não vá... – Desci do carro indo atrás dela, ignorando meus lábios sangrando. Alcancei-a e puxei-a pelos braços.

- Deixe eu te levar para casa!

- Não! – Ela gritou, e deu o golpe que nenhuma mulher deveria ser permitida dar em um homem. O ataque ás bolas. Eu gemi de dor e cai no asfalto. – Saí de perto de mim! - Ela gritou correndo atravessando a rua, chorando.

Eu queria ir atrás dela, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Ela havia mordido meus lábios, dado o ataque fatal e eu não conseguia sentir raiva dela. Porque eu não estava arrependido das minhas palavras, e nem dos meus novos sentimentos, porque eu estava começando á me apaixonar por Isabella Swan, minha empregada.

**Bella**

Meu mundo rodou de cabeça para baixo. A sensação dos lábios dele nos meus, a boca dele na minha, a língua dele forçando entrada pela minha boca, as mãos dele me agarrando com força, era indescritível... Mas ao mesmo tempo improvável.

Eu não queria mais ver ele, nunca mais! Quem ele pensava que era? Ele achava que qualquer um que tivesse dinheiro poderia vir me dizer que gostava de mim e conseguir um dia comigo e depois me jogar como se fosse descartável?

Eu sabia de muitas histórias, de empregadas abusadas pelos patrões, que depois eram despedidas, e jogadas na rua, simplesmente. E eu sabia que ele não era diferente.

O sentimento que antes era de admiração pelo homem que era meu patrão, se tornou raiva, ódio... Maldito jantar, maldito Mike, maldito Tom, maldita Tanya, maldito Edward Cullen! Por que ele fez aquilo comigo?

Ainda bem que eu não era apaixonado por ele, que o que eu sentia era estritamente profissional, porque senão depois daquelas palavras eu estaria já submersa nos olhos verdes dele, e já estaria entregue aos seus braços.

Eu corria pelas ruas, sem rumo... Eu estava no centro de Chicago, o que me facilitava me localizar. Minha casa era um pouco longe dali, mas dava para ir a pé com um pouco de esforço.

Me acalmei um pouco e comecei a andar em passos largos pela calçada. As pessoas me olhavam nas ruas, mas eu nem ligava. Há muito tempo eu havia aprendido que o que os outros pensam não vale nada. Olhei para uma vitrine de uma loja e vi minha imagem refletida. Eu estava horrível, meus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, meu vestido amarrotado, e minha sandália havia quebrado o salto e eu tinha alguns arranhões nas pernas e nos joelhos devido á algumas quedas pelo caminho. Meu estado por fora estava que nem meu estado por dentro: podre, sujo.

Já estava me aproximando de casa, mas não era para lá que eu queria ir ou onde eu deveria estar. Eu precisava de apoio, de um ombro para chorar, e não seria minha mãe e meu pai e sua culpa no cartório que iriam me ajudar. Peguei minha bolsinha de mão e vi que tinha algum dinheiro lá dentro, o suficiente para uma passagem de metrô. Desci as escadas com pressa, e peguei o primeiro metrô que vi. Eu iria encontrar alguém que sempre me ajudava na hora que eu precisava que sempre me dava um ombro amigo.

Meu irmão e amigo, Jacob Swan Black.


	8. Capítulo 7 O que acontece com a gente ?

Capítulo 7 – O que acontece com a gente?

**Edward**

Depois de uns dez minutos me recuperando no encostamento de uma rua, eu consegui me mover novamente. Bella já deveria estar bem longe dali, provavelmente na casa dela. E eu não sei por que mais eu não estava pronto para terminar minha conversa com ela, não estava pronto para terminar essa noite, e muito menos ainda encontrar com Tanya.

- Ei cara você está bem?

Olhei para ver quem se dirigia a mim. Querendo atacar o primeiro inquilino que aparecesse na minha frente, e culpar ele somente ele, pela dor que eu sentia tanto física quanto moral. Porque simplesmente eu não conseguia culpar Bella, porque outros sentimentos ocupavam o meu coração em relação á ela.

- Ei, to falando contigo!

- To bem cara, to ótimo! Não está vendo? – Fuzilei a pessoa que me dirigia à palavra. Era uma rapaz que aparentava uns 20 anos, moreno, alto, com olhos negros, cara, não vou ficar descrevendo homem.

- Não precisa ser grosso, cara! Só vim ver se precisava de ajuda, aliás, se você não percebeu você está com a boca maior que o universo de tão inchada, suas pernas estão todas contraídas e você parece que está com dor, além do que você está deitado em um acostamento de carros, no meio da rua mais movimentada de Chicago...

- Me deixa em paz! E como você queria que me sentisse, depois de ser mordido e chutado por uma garota que não está nem aí pra você?

- Ah, ta... Entendi tudo... Levou fora, acabou o mundo! Uuuu, que triste pra você cara... Já vi que você não é do tipo que aceita ajuda. Então fica aí sozinho, palhaço!

E o cara saiu dali me deixando sozinho. Apoiei minhas mãos no chão e levantei com algum esforço. Entrei no carro e comecei a bater minha cabeça no volante... O que estava acontecendo comigo afinal? Porque da noite para o dia minha vida tinha mudado da água para o vinho?

**Bella**

Desci do metrô um pouco mais calma... A casa de jake era uns dois quarteirões dali, e fui andando á passos curtos, ignorando o frio e o vento que estava começando a impregnar á noite de Chicago.

Jake era meu irmão caçula. Ele tinha 20 anos, e era filho de meu pai com uma mulher chamada Sue. Teve uma época perto de quando eu nasci que meus pais se separaram, e ele acabou engravidando uma ex-namorada dele. E teve o Jacob. Quando minha mãe e meu pai reataram, eles acolheram Jake com todo o amor, e eu fui criada com ele, tendo ele como mais um amigo conselheiro do que qualquer outra coisa.

Jake era homossexual, só que quem via não achava que ele era. Ele era alto, viril e muito bonito. Ele não era o tipo de cara que saía para as boates gays se esfregando, ou usando roupas apertadas, ou mesmo se travestindo. Ele mantinha suas relações como se ele estivesse com uma mulher, e só eu, meus pais, e os "parceiros" dele sabiam o que ele era. Quem o via nunca iria falar que ele era gay.

Por causa disso, quando ele contou para os meus pais, eles se assustaram e disseram muitas coisas ruins para ele, o que o fez fugir de casa aos 16 anos, quando eu estava com 18, para ir morar em uma cidade do interior de Washington. Só recentemente ele se mudou novamente para cá, e apesar do clima ruim que ele tem com meus pais, nós continuamos amigos, parceiros como sempre.

Ele trabalhava na "ECD" que é a empresa para contrato de diaristas e afins, era como meu "chefe" ele que recebia os pedidos e chamava as diaristas de acordo com os pedidos e contratava-as. Ele que me indicou Edward Cullen, Mike Newton e Jessica Stanley. Muitas meninas da empresa ficaram com raiva de mim, e acharam que estava me aproveitando que eu tinha familiares ali devido ao fato de eu ter pegado os melhores patrões. Mas eu nem liguei.

Cheguei á casa dele. Não era muito grande, porque ele assim como eu, não tinha muitas condições, mas era bonita de se ver. Era muito confortável, e sempre reinava paz quando você entrava lá dentro.

Toquei a campainha por um tempo, mas ninguém atendeu. Ele deveria ter saído. Como não tinha nenhum outro lugar para ir, e nem queria ir, sentei nas escadinhas da frente da porta e resolvi esperar. Ele nunca passava noite fora e nem chegava muito tarde, e eu tinha certeza de que logo ele estaria ali, para me confortar e dizer tudo o que eu já sabia sobre Edward Cullen.

**Jacob Black**

Nesse mundo em que só tem guerra e violência, tudo se tornou "normal", e quando aparece alguém que quer te ajudar você pensa que é "golpe", "assaltante", ou "estuprador"... Eu hein... Nunca mais também ofereço ajuda a nenhum ser que a meu ver precise ser ajudado.

Aquele cara estava tão destruído no chão, parecia sofrendo, além de ser muito bonito e atraente... Mas vamos deixar para lá.

Depois daquela ceninha ridícula com o cara bonitão e rude entrei no meu carro e fui para o supermercado. Comprei ovos, leite e farinha para fazer o pão, alguns quilos de carne, e algumas frutas e legumes. Eu não gostava de comprar comida enlatada ou pronta, eu gostava de cozinhar e cozinhava muito bem afinal. Fui para a ala das bebidas e escolhi um champagne, o dinheiro estava pouco, mas era fim de ano e eu podia extravasar. Iria guardar para o ano novo.

Passei tudo no caixa, paguei, e levei tudo para o meu carro simples, mas bonito aos meus olhos pelo simples fato de eu ter suado muito para comprá-lo.

Dirigi até em casa, pensando na vida, no meu trabalho, na minha "família". Ok, não era lá uma família, mas se levar em laços de sangue sim. A única ali que eu realmente considerava era Bella, minha irmã, minha amiga como sempre. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não a via, e tive vontade de pegar o champagne e beber com ela em algum lugar. Esse era nosso hábito. Sempre que nos encontrávamos, estando felizes ou tristes, a gente pegava alguma coisa para beber, até cairmos duros no chão e acordar o outro dia como uma dor de cabeça horrenda. Era estranho, mas realmente prazeroso com Bella.

Cheguei em casa, e estacionei meu carro embaixo de uma árvore grande que o protegia da chuva e do sol, apesar de não proteger dos excrementos dos passarinhos.

Peguei as compras, tranquei o carro e fui para casa, e lá me deparei com uma figura com a cabeça encostada no meio dos joelhos, chorando. Só podia ser Bella.

- Bella! – Gritei de onde estava mesmo. Ela olhou com os olhos tristes e duas lágrimas desceram de seus olhos.

Joguei as sacolas e tudo que eu tinha na mão naquele momento e fui correndo ao seu encontro, a abraçando.

Nada era pior do que ver ela nesse estado, e nem sequer liguei quando um caminhão passou esmagando a maior parte das minhas compras no chão da rua.

**Bella**

- Bella! – Jacob gritou do meio da rua e veio correndo me abraçar. Eu não levantei meus olhos apenas o abracei firme contra mim. Como se minha tristeza pudesse amenizar um pouco com aquele abraço.

- Já – já-ke... – Eu gaguejei.

- Bella o que foi? – Ele falou enquanto enxugava as lagrimas dos meus olhos. Eu sabia que se eu não falasse nada ele não iria se importar. A minha relação com Jacob nunca precisou de palavras... Ele sabia que eu iria contar quando eu estivesse preparada. Quando meus pensamentos se organizassem.

- Vamos Bella, vamos para dentro. – Ele me levantou, me ajudando subir as escadas. Abriu a porta e me sentou numa poltrona bem confortável que tinha enfrente á Lareira que não estava acesa.

Ele saiu um pouco e depois voltou com algumas sacolas rasgadas. Ele jogou a maioria no lixo e só sobraram algumas coisas que poderiam ser aproveitadas.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei confusa.

Ele riu timidamente.

- São o que restaram das minhas compras. Eu joguei tudo no chão assim que vi você e um caminhão passou por cima...

- Me desculpe... – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer...

- Foi nada, não Bells... – Ele se aproximou colocando uma mecha que estava no meu olho atrás da orelha. – Mas eu salvei o champagne!

Ele riu me mostrando á garrafa que havia sido salva.

Eu ri também. Era tão fácil conviver com Jacob.

- Jake você se importa se eu dormir aqui hoje?

- Claro que não Bells, você sabe que eu adoraria... Mas por quê? Brigou com seus pais?

- Não é isso... Eu só não quero que meus pais me façam muitas perguntas, que eu os trate mal, e uma futura briga com eles... Já basta de confusão para mim...

Ele riu.

- Eu ligo ou você liga?

- Eu... É melhor... É capaz de eles acharem que eu estou em algum lugar errado e que você está me acobertando...

Ele me passou o telefone. E eu disquei trêmula os números de casa. No segundo toque atendeu.

- Alô?

- Oi mãe, é a Bella...

- Bella! Onde você está? Está com Mike?

- Não mãe, Mike teve que resolver certas coisas... E Eu vim para casa do Jake...

- Jake?

- É... – Mordi os lábios. Minha mãe gostava de Jake, e não ligava da minha relação com ele. Ela só ficava um pouco temerosa em relação á meu pai.

- E quando você volta?

- Então eu estou avisando que eu vou dormir aqui hoje com ele... Pode ser?

Ela hesitou um pouco.

- Claro, filha... Mas algum problema?

- Nada... Só saudades dele...

-Ok então filha... Volte cedo amanhã...

- Ok. Te amo.

- eu também.

Desliguei o telefone e estendi para Jake.

- Saudades de mim, han? – Ele perguntou rindo.

- também... – Ele me entregou uma caneca de chocolate quente já que estava frio.

- E essas roupas, que outrora foram bonitas, porque meu santo Bella, está horrível, andou rolando na grama?

- Algo assim...

Eu ri.

- Vamos Bella o que aconteceu...

Tomei mais um pouco do chocolate e resolvi falar.

- Então... – E comecei a contar para ele todos os detalhes da minha noite, desde a trama da minha mãe até o beijo e meus golpes em Edward. Ele fazia caras e bocas e por fim eu terminei tudo...

- E por isso que está chorando?

- É... Não é motivo suficiente?

- Depende do ponto de vista...

- Como assim?

- Bella, pelo que me contou... Pode ter mil motivos para ele fazer aquela "declaração" para você... Por que você não pode achar que ele abriu os olhos para a mulher incrível que você é?

- E porque eu não posso achar que é interesse? Ou disputa com Mike?

- bella, você tem que ser justa. Você está querendo ver o que você quer ver... Não todas as possibilidades existentes...

- Jake eu trabalho com ele á dois anos! E ele nunca me notou?

- Mas em nenhuma vez nesses dois anos, ele teve a oportunidade de conversar com você e ver você fora daquele uniforme!

- Isso quer dizer, que ele gostou de mim não pelo o que eu sou na maior parte do tempo...

- Bella você é a mesma pessoa todo o tempo. Só que poxa ele é homem, e tudo, homens são lerdos... Eu tenho experiência nisso... – E riu.

- Ok... jake, você conseguiu. Me fez rir do meu próprio choro. – Eu sabia que isso era temporário. Mas era bom no momento eu estar me livrando do vazio. Eu sabia que depois haveria complicações a coisa mais sensata a fazer era pedir demissão ao Cullen, e arrumar outro emprego, e evitar Mike, tanya e Tom, mas nem contei para Jake, pois ele iria discordar de mim e disso eu estava convicta. – E você como anda a vida?

Perguntei enquanto terminava meu chocolate quente.

- Ah normal... Ninguém de interessante. Eu só encontro pessoas que não estão convictas e que se travestem. Poxa eu sou homem, me visto como homem só gosto de homem, e se eu gosto de homem eu quero alguém que tenha aparência de um, não que queira se parecer com mulher... Tem lógica não tem?

- Tem, pensando por esse modo... Mas e o seu último namorado?

- Ah... O Alexandre... Vivi bons tempos com ele... Mas não deu certo, sei lá... Prefiro nem falar dele.

- Um dia você vai encontrar a pessoa certa... – falei enquanto tocava no ombro dele.

- E você também, se já não encontrou e ta aí ignorando...

- jake... – Repreendi.

- Bella já ouviu o ditado "Deus escreve reto por linhas tortas"?

- Quer dizer que você gosta do Mike? Ou do Cullen?

- Você sabe que eu só conheço o Mike pelo telefone quando ele pediu uma diarista, parecia calorosa, legal, e pelo que você disse ele parece ser gente boa... Mas você não gosta dele, não tem química por ele então... E o Cullen acho que eu vi hoje, ele é muito grosseiro, e nunca falei com ele por telefone, porque quem ligou para te contratar foi a secretária...

- Como assim você o viu hoje?

- Ah, eu estava andando de carro, e vi um cara parado atrás do carro agachado... Fui ajudar, e pela discrição, pelo lugar, e pelo jeito que ele estava, e pelo jeito que ele falou, é ele! E Bella, do céu, ele é lindo!

- Eu sei que ele é... Eu tinha muita admiração por ele, mas ele não é...

- Você gosta dele não é? Esse papo de admiração é lorota... Eu sei...

- Não Jake, é sério...

- Bella rolou uma química entre você e ele, senão você não teria correspondido ao beijo dele nem por um segundo...

- É admiração, eu já falei, e nem sei se existe mais alguma se você quer saber...

- Aham. Finjo que acredito e abano o rabinho... – E riu.

- Jake você é impossível... – ri batendo nele levemente nos ombros.

- Bella, já que você estragou minhas compras você não pode comprar ovos, leite e farinha para mim, eu preciso fazer pão para o café amanhã...

- Ah ok... E o champagne?

- Sabia que você não ia esquecer-se dos velhos hábitos, Bella... – Riu mais ainda. – Eu e o champagne estaremos esperando por você... – E piscou para mim. – Ah... Você não quer trocar de roupa? Eu acho que tenho algumas roupas suas aí da última vez...

- Ah ok. – Fui trocar de roupa e voltei vestindo uma calça jeans, e uma camiseta branca.

- Perfeita... Agora saí daqui logo mulher.

Eu ri, dei um beijo de leve na bochecha dele e saí. Feliz novamente. Mas até quando iria durar aquela felicidade?

**Edward**

Eu não estava com a mínima vontade de voltar para Tanya e nem de deixar de ver Bella. Eu precisava dela, precisava vê-la.

Peguei meu celular e entrei na internet procurando por "Swan", existiam milhares... Procurei por "Smirks", e logo achei o telefone. E disquei.

- Restaurante Smirks. Boa noite.

- Eu gostaria de certas informações...

- Boa noite para você também.

A palhaço. Eu estou com pressa, não está vendo?

- Por favor... – Falei entre dentes. – Queria o telefone da cozinheira que trabalha aí em horário de almoço...

- O nome por favor...

Puts, qual era o nome da mãe dela?

- É... Renata... Não... Renne! Renne!

- Posso saber o motivo, pois não podemos passar informações de funcionários...

- É... Eu estou com a filha dela Isabella Swan, ela é minha namorada, e eu queria ligar para a mãe dela, se não se importa...

- Se você está com a moça, ela certamente sabe o número do telefone da mãe...

Ai que ódio.

- Ela está passando mal, e mal consegue respirar e você quer mesmo que ela me fale o número da mãe?

O cara hesitou um pouco.

- Ok... 895349879...

Assim que ele deu. Eu desliguei na cara dele. Ai que inferno.

Peguei o número e coloquei na área "de busca" na internet. O telefone ligou á um endereço, não era muito longe de onde eu estava.

Pisei no acelerador, e coloquei o GPS do carro para funcionar... Cheguei em 5 minutos em uma casinha pequena mais aconchegante. Tinha dois andares, e para ver Bella eu pularia até na janela dela.

Toquei a campainha já um pouco mais calmo. Uma mulher veio me atender, parecia-se muito com Bella. Deveria ser a mãe.

- Sim?

- Boa noite. – Falei o mais cordial o possível e mais sedutor.

- Boa noite. O que deseja?

- Eu sou patrão de Isabella Swan, e eu vim visitá-la...

- A essa hora? Não é tarde? E quem é você?

- Eu sou Edward Cullen...

- Ah... Sei quem é. Mas é tarde...

- Mas é super urgente dona...

- Ela não está...

O quê? Não acredito.

- Ela não voltou do restaurante ainda?

- Como sabe do restaurante...

- Eu estava lá... É... Só que me esqueci de falar algo realmente importante para ela... Pode me dizer onde ela está?

Ela hesitou um pouco. E fiz uma carinha de anjinho.

- Bem... Se é realmente importante... Ela está na casa de um amigo...

Amigo?

- quer o endereço?

- Por favor... – Tentei ocultar minha ansiedade.

Ela deu o endereço, e era um pouco longe. Agradeci, e sai correndo para o meu carro. Porque ela estava aquela hora na casa de tal amigo? Se tinha uma coisa que eu não acreditava era amizade homem e mulher... Ainda mais á essa hora da noite. Seja lá o que fosse eu iria descobrir.

Pisei fundo no acelerador, e quase morri em uma batida de tão rápido que eu dirigia. Eu estava desesperado, desesperado por vê-la. Mesmo que não fizesse muito tempo, e mesmo ela me batendo eu ainda queria vê-la. Que espécie de infeliz eu sou? Quase perdi meu caminho, foi quando liguei o GPS e resolvi me acalmar. Eu nem sabia o que eu iria fazer. Se eu falaria com ela. Se eu só ficaria para vê-la. Se eu falasse eu poderia levar outro chute, optei por vê-la que apesar de não ser completamente satisfatório, seria bom á certo nível.

Cheguei á uma casinha no estilo da de Bella pequena e confortável e estacionei meu carro atrás de um outro que estava parado em baixo de uma árvore. De lá eu poderia ver todo o movimento da casa, e quem sabe eu conseguiria vê-la.

Esperei impaciente por 10 minutos, liguei meu rádio no som alto de Heavy Metal para ver se passava alguma coisa, minha ansiedade. Será que isso é o poder da rejeição? O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Quase que não agüentei mais e sai do carro para tocar aquela campainha. Mas antes que eu pudesse mandar alguma ordem para o resto do meu corpo, eu vi Bella aparecer com um monte de sacolas na mão. Ela não estava com a mesma roupa do restaurante, e se ela não tinha ido para a casa, como que ela havia trocado? Estava desconfiando desse "amigo".

Ela andou cada vez se aproximando mais de mim. E me senti mais feliz só de vê-la. Ver seu corpo perfeito se movimento. Ela caindo de vez em quando. Os cachos dela agitando-se sobre seus ombros. Sua beleza angélica. Ela tocou a campainha da casa e logo depois um homem de uns 20 anos, moreno, alto... Ei eu já vi esse cara! Era o da rua hoje, que eu tratei super mal! Era esse o 'amiguinho' dela. Mundo pequeno e cruel.

Ele estava sem camisa, mostrando músculos definidos e uma calça jeans justa, que homens usam para impressionar as mulheres, e um avental escrito "Eu sou um cozinheiro gostoso". Tanya queria até uma vez me comprar um desses, mas eu aleguei que não cozinhava. Ele a recebeu na porta com um sorriso e uma taça de champagne na mão. Ela beijou ele rapidamente e entrou com ele. Aceitando a taça. Eles não eram amigos coisas nenhuma. Primeiro: Ela não estava com a mesma roupa. Se ela tinha roupa na casa do cara, é porque ela dormia ali. E na minha cabeça você só dorme na casa de uma pessoa por um motivo. Segundo: A roupa que o cara vestia. Terceiro: a taça de champagne, e o sorriso que ela deu para ele. E o beijinho discreto mais que havia sido um beijo! Quarto: Ela iria dormir lá.

Ele deveria ser o namorado dela, amante sei lá... Mas ela não tinha nenhum. E se ela tinha, como que ela iria sair com Mike? Mas ela não iria sair com Mike, era com a família... Mas enfim... Eles fecharam a porta. E eu estava explodindo de raiva. Deveria ser por isso que ela me rejeitou, todas aquelas palavras grosseiras não passaram de desculpas esfarrapadas. Não me controlava, não controlava minha raiva, Não dela, mas daquele inquilino infeliz! Quando dei por mim já havia aberto a porta do carro e ido em direção á casa.

**Bella**

Voltei do supermercado bem mais relaxada. Com esperanças de que nunca mais visse Edward em minha frente novamente. Com certeza depois do fora de hoje ele não iria mais me procurar, já que era um " desejinho" repentino dele por mim.

Toquei a campainha e Jacob me recebeu com a "roupa de cozinheiro" dele. Ele sempre se vestia do mesmo modo para cozinhar. O avental, sem camisa, e uma calça jeans colada... Se ele não fosse meu irmão, eu diria que ele era um tremendo desperdiço. Para outras garotas ele deveria ser...

Ele me recebeu com a taça de champagne, como ele sempre fazia quando eu ia visitá-lo. Dei um beijinho de leve nele e entrei sorrindo. Ele sempre me fazia me sentir bem.

- Jake, já falei que você conquista mais as mulheres do que os homens com essas roupas...

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Eu amo isso de certo modo, ser amado por tudo e todos. – E riu.

- Já pensou em também amar tudo e todos? – repliquei querendo salvar algumas garotas que suspiravam por ele.

- Já me envolvi com mulheres, mas não é pra mim... E você sabe, bobinha... Mas eu sempre penso em ter uma família de verdade sabe, no estilo tradicional, homem, mulher e filhos biológicos... Mas é tudo tão normal e eu não sou um cara normal...

Eu ri. Bom garotas eu tentei!

- Vou começar a fazer o pão, e depois caímos no porre...

- Como nos velhos tempos...

- Como nos velhos tempos... – Ele repetiu sorrindo, e se encaminhando ao fogão. Ele cozinhava super bem, e eu queria ficar com ele para sempre.

Me sentei na poltrona que ficava mais perto da porta, e que dava para ver Jake com clareza. Adorava observá-lo.

**Edward**

Me aproximei da porta e tentei ouvir o máximo que eu conseguia de lá de dentro. Se tivesse silêncio, significava só uma coisa, e eu iria arrombar a porta e tirar Bella ali á força.

- Sabe Jake, eu acho que vou me mudar definitivamente pra aqui... – Ouvi Bella falando. Suspirando.

ÓDIO.

O infeliz riu.

- Eu já cansei de te falar para fazer isso... Mas você sempre diz que você não quer largar Charlie e Renne...

- É... Mas isso foi antes... Seria bom me estabilizar em outro lugar aqui com você! Eu te amo, jake!

ÓDIO!

- Eu também te amo, Bella...

ÓDIO!

E eles começaram a rir. Estava certo eles se amavam! Eles são amantes!

Não agüentei e quando vi já apertava furiosamente aquela bosta de campainha. Pensei em arrombar a porta, mas Bella poderia estar lá perto devido á clareza da voz dela.

- Atende ai Bella! – O infeliz falou.

- Você está esperando alguém?

- Não... Deve ser alguém reclamando da sujeira que ficou no meio da rua...

Ouvi o ferrolho da porta ser destrancado e a porta se abriu, mostrando uma Bella confusa e com raiva assim que me viu.

Ela ficou sem reação por um momento. Mas logo fechou a porta na minha cara com força.

- Bella! Abra a porta!

- Saí daqui!

- Abra a porta!

- Quem você pensa que é? Sai da minha vida!

- Eu sei que você não quer!

- Sai! Você não vê que eu não quero nada com você?

- É por causa desse cara aí? Ele não é nada Bella, perto de mim. Quer dizer que todas aquelas suas palavras sobre mim era uma desculpa por causa desse mongol?

Ouvi alguém rosnar lá dentro, e presumi que fosse o infeliz. Bom mesmo.

- Sai Edward! Quem você pensa que é para falar assim dos meus amigos?

- Ele não é seu amigo, só se for lá na China! Eu sou melhor que ele Bella, eu te mereço mais... Abre a porta...

Ela abriu com o rosto vermelho de raiva. Jacob estava um pouco atrás dela me olhando indiferente.

- Quem você pensa que é para vir aqui me procurar, falar mal do meu amigo, e insinuar coisas sobre mim?

- Eu sou o cara que te merece!

- Você não é ninguém! Acho que aquele aviso que eu te dei mais cedo não foi o suficiente?

- Não foi porque, o que eu sinto é maior...

- Sente merda de nada, Cullen! Você tem uma noiva, NOI – VA!

- Ela não é nada para mim!

- Cara, você não está vendo que ela não quer falar contigo? – O infeliz se pronunciou.

- Cala a boca você!

- Você está na minha casa, e ainda me manda ordens! Seu FDP!

O infeliz estava vermelho de raiva e os punhos se fecharam em torno de seu corpo. Vem, vem que eu arrebento sua cara.

- Parem, vocês! Edward saia daqui! Tudo que eu falei antes era verdade, Jacob é meu amigo sim, nada mais que isso, e mesmo se ele não fosse, não é da sua conta!

- É sim Bella...

- Por que seria., não tenho nada com você!

- Mas podemos ter...

- mas eu não quero...

- Você quer... – E a agarrei pela cintura. Dando um beijo nela fervoroso. O mongol bufou atrás de mim mas não fez nada. Bella desta vez não correspondeu, mas me batia o que para mim era a mesma coisa.

Eu a larguei feliz. E ela me deu um tapa na cara.

- Feliz agora? Conseguiu o que queria?

- Não... Não fiz tudo o que queria... – E eu passei por ela ficando cara a cara com o mongol e dei um soco na cara dele. – Isso é por estar com ela!

- Pare! – Bella gritava. – E se ajoelhou ao lado de Jacob gritando para mim sair dali. Jacob começou a se erguer, e eu o soquei outra vez.

- Saia daqui, Edward! Não aparece na minha frente novamente! Sai, eu te odeio!

- Você não odeia... – E roubei um selinho rápido dela, mas logo saí dali com medo de um novo ataque ás bolas.

Ela gritava para mim, enquanto gritava por Jacob.

Mas eu havia feito o que eu queria. Havia visto ela, beijado ela, e ela seria minha... E nenhum Jacob mongol iria me impedir.


	9. Capítulo 8 Exagerado, jogado ao seu pé

Capítulo 8 – Exagerado, jogado aos seus pés...

**Bella**

- Jake, Jake...! Me desculpa, eu não devia ter aberto a porta... – Falei enquanto pressionava uma bolsa com gelo no rosto dele.

- Bella, não é sua culpa, se bem que eu gostei de ser tocado por ele... Ele é lindo Bellinha... – E riu roucamente. Sabia que aquilo era para me manter melhor, mas sabia que ele estava fervendo por dentro. Apesar de tentar esconder.

- Ah, Jake... Ele não vai parar nunca?

- Bella... – Ele falou tirando minha mão do rosto dele e se levantando. – Eu estou bem, minha cara vai inchar, mas eu estou bem, ok? Eu só não revidei por sua causa, e também porque ele poderia bater mais e aí eu estaria ferrado... – E riu...

- Ah Jake, deve estar doendo horrores...

Ele se levantou e me encarou nos olhos.

- Pare de se lamuriar Bella... – Eu só assenti com a cabeça de leve. Enquanto ele se levantava e sentava-se na poltrona. E enchia um copo com o champagne.

- Acho que pelo menos você aprendeu algo com isso... Tipo aquelas lições, que existem coisas ruins que acontecem para percebemos as coisas e tudo...

- aham. Percebi que ele é um canalha violento, persistente, ridículo...

- Não Bella... – ele balançou a cabeça. – Você deveria ter visto que ele é um cara que ta realmente louco por você...

- Deve ser efeito do chute nas bolas...

- Bella, uma prova maior ainda. Um homem que recebe um chute nas bolas e ainda no mesmo dia corre atrás de você, e dá um soco no cara que acha que é seu namorado por ciúmes, é um cara que realmente está apaixonado por você...

- Ele não é assim... Como pode ser em um dia?

- Já ouviu falar em sentimentos escondidos, que são despertados?

- Isso é ridículo...

- Não é... Dá um crédito pro cara...

- Jake... Ele te dá um soco, te chinga, e você defende ele?

- Eu não sou injusto... Se eu estivesse no lugar dele teria feito quase a mesma coisa... E eu não guardo rancores, é só questão de pontos de vista...

- Você chega a ser tão inocente... Ele deve estar fazendo macumba para você morrer, e você ainda o defende... Incrível, jake...

- Não é por isso que você gosta de mim?

- Seu bobo... – Ri um pouquinho tímida. Incrível o poder que Jake tinha de me deixar feliz em horas tão tristes.

- E você, eu já sei de tudo, mas você já sabe? – Ele falou enquanto se levantava e ia para a cozinha terminar o pão.

- Saber o quê?

- Oras, que você gosta dele também...

- Eu não gosto dele!

- Bella... Você esconde até para si mesma isso, mas seu corpo diz outra coisa, deu até para ver seu coração indo para a boca no momento em que o viu, dava para ver seus olhinhos brilhando quando falava da "admiração"...

- Para jake...

- Bella, vamos ser os adultos que nós não somos, e encarar os fatos... Eu sou o cara que você mais confia, se você não dividir comigo com quem mais vai dividir?

- Como eu posso dividir com você uma coisa que eu nem mesmo sei?

- ótimo, estamos evoluindo... Você antes disse que "não sentia nada", agora disse "que não sabe"... Vamos Bella progrida.

Rosnei para ele.

- Talvez Bella, só Talvez... Você não estivesse pronta antes para mostrar para si mesma que essa sua admiração era na verdade amor... talvez você hoje fosse a hora de você e ele descobrirem o sentimento mútuo que vocês exercem...

- Jake eu vou dormir...

- Ok Bella... Mas pense com calma. E não fique com raiva de mim, ok? – Ele pediu, vindo até mim com um abraço.

- Claro que não... Eu só preciso dormir e esfriar a cabeça... Muitos acontecimentos por hoje...

Ele riu.

- Como sempre... Pode dormir, vou terminar o pão e me embebedar sozinho...

- Ah Jake não quero que faça isso sem mim, mais eu não estou com cabeça hoje!

- Então eu vou guardar para a comemoração...

- Que comemoração?

- De quando você descobrir finalmente do amor que sente pelo Edward Cullen...

Bufei e revirei meus olhos para ele. E fui dormir. Sonhando com todos os acontecimentos de hoje. Sonhando com Edward...

**Edward**

Depois do meu episódio com Bella eu sosseguei. Antes de ir para 'casa' não que eu possa chamar de casa um lugar que tem uma mulher que você não quer... Eu passei no Wal-Mart que era aberto 24 horas... Passei pelas seções, e cheguei à de "produtos domésticos". Bombril, não... Amaciador, não... Sabão em pó... Não. Vassouras e esfregões. Não... Detergente... Não... Ahá! Achei! Aventais! Procurei o avental com a frase que eu queria. E acabei optando por um todo preto que estava escrito em branco contornado por vermelho. " Você quer ser meu miojo?... Eu te fervo em 3 minutos." Cara, amei essa frase. " Melhor que eu sou gostoso". É bem mais macho.

Se eu teria que lutar por Bella, seria com as mesmas armas do tal Jacob. Só tinha um detalhe a revisar: Eu não sabia cozinhar. Mas era algo que poderia ser mudado.

Voltei para casa, e deixei o avental no porta-malas, e entrei em casa com minha chave. Tanya não estava me esperando na porta, menos mal. Mas também preocupante. É melhor saber onde seu inimigo está, porque ele pode te apunhalar pelas costas.

Fui para o quarto e ela por incrível que pareça estava dormindo... Fui ao banheiro, tomei um banho rápido, bati a cabeça na parede tentando não pensar tanto em Bella, escovei os dentes, bati a cabeça mais vezes, coloquei minha cueca e fui dormir... Deitei na cama, cuidadosamente para não acordar Tanya, e quando me virei para desligar o abajur...

- Edward...!

Confesso que gelei. Ela parecia tão petrificada e aquilo foi como a ressurreição dos mortos. Ou o "Retorno da múmia".

- tanya, pensei que estava dormindo! – Falei me afundando no travesseiro.

- Onde você está Edward...?

- Levando Bella em casa...? – Perguntei indiferente...

- Não! Porque eu liguei para a casa dela e ela não estava!

- E como você ligou para a casa dela?

- Eu uso as mesmas táticas que você Edward...

- Como assim?

- Enquanto você estava ligando para o restaurante para pedir o telefone dela, eu ainda estava lá com Tom... E o tal maitre nos informou que você ligou!

Que linguarudo!

- OK... – revidei tentando tirar meu corpo fora. – Se eu liguei para saber o telefone dela, era porque eu não estava com ela, certo?

- Você está ferrado dos dois jeitos: porque eu sei que você estava com ela, e se não estava porque queria o telefone dela depois de vê-la em tão pouco tempo, e porque ela não estava na casa dela?

- Olha... Eu a deixei na casa dela, se ela não entrou e foi para outro lugar eu não sei... Eu pedi o telefone para saber se ela estava bem... Porque... ela Caiu no caminho e se machucou...

- nossa que prestativo Edward...

- Olha nem sei por que estou dando satisfações á você...

E me virei de costas para ela. Ela bufou e ficou quieta...

- Só queria que soubesse que eu amo você e não suportaria perder você... – Ela sussurrou depois de um tempo.

- Eu também amo você e não suportaria te perder... – Falei não pensando em Tanya, mas em Bella...

**Bella**

Acordei um pouco cansada na manhã seguinte. Era domingo e eu poderia curtir um pouco meu único dia de folga da semana. Me espreguicei e olhei acima da cabeceira, o relógio marcava onze horas da manhã.

Dei uma olhada ao meu redor, e não sabia dizer onde me encontrava. Quando Jacob apareceu na minha porta me chamando para o café da manhã tardio. Logo lembrei tudo como um fleche, desde jantar, até as cenas deploráveis com o Edward Cullen. Balancei minha cabeça tentando esquecer-me de tudo, como se não passasse de algo irrevelante. Mas não era. E eu queria que pelo menos por hoje eu pudesse deixar tudo fora de minha cabeça.

Vesti um roupão que Jacob deixara para mim, e prendi meus cabelos em um coque mal feito, e fui para a cozinha.

Jacob estava lá com uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta rosa choque, estava muito bonito lendo o jornal do dia enquanto tomava um café.

- Pensei que não acordava mais, Bella Adormecida. – Ele levantou os olhos para mim sorrindo. Dei um beijinho na testa dele, velho hábito.

- Foi tudo exaustivo para mim, e dormi o sono que precisava dormir pela semana...

- Minha semana não foi legal também... Mas você poderia trabalhar menos, eu acho...

Revirei os olhos enquanto pegava um pouco de café. Jacob era o melhor cozinheiro da face da terra, eu até pensei uma vez em indicar ele para Mike Newton, mas logo esqueci. E também nessas horas não seria legal fazer.

Fui à geladeira e procurei um ingrediente que sempre tinha na casa de Jake. Chantilly. Ele era simplesmente louco por chantilly. Coloquei um pouco no meu café, e peguei um ou dois morangos para acompanhar.

- O pão está no fogão... Come o que ainda não está cortado, está mais quente...

Eu peguei o pão e me sentei-me à mesa com meu café requintado.

- Jake, você me acostuma tão mal em sua casa... – Ri com falsa desaprovação. Eu simplesmente adorava ficar com ele. Tinha vezes que eu até me esquecia que ele era meu irmão, porque irmãos implicam, brigam, ficam com ciúmes bobos... Mas ele não... Ele tem tudo o que eu queria num homem... Menos é claro a opção sexual dele.

- Você sabe que você pode vier aqui sempre...

- Eu sei... Mas é como tirar sua privacidade... Você fica meio preso em trazer as pessoas para cá, e eu não quero ser um 'empata' em sua vida...

- Você não é um 'empata' na minha vida e você sabe...

Eu ri.

- Então Bella, acho que você não vai querer ver o jornal de hoje...

- Por quê? – Perguntei de boca cheia.

- Porque você está nele...

- Como assim eu estou nele?!

Ele passou o jornal para mim.

" **Magnata e modelo importante: Edward Cullen leva fora de garota e fica enxotado no meio da rua."**

_Segundos fontes, o homem mais sexy do mundo eleito pele The New York Times, Edward Cullen, foi visto com uma garota que segundo conhecidos é sua diarista. Ao sair de um restaurante famoso que também estava acompanhado por sua noiva Tanya, Edward levou essa garota á um motel, onde ela descobrindo o chutou deixando-o no meio da rua._

_Procuramos Edward Cullen nessa manhã de domingo para pedir esclarecimentos, mas ele não se encontrava, e Tanya sua noiva declarou estar de TPM e que não poderia falar. _

_Mas segundo amigos e vizinhos, Edward sempre teve uma libido para a garota de cerca de 20 anos, morena e bonita que é o possível caso dele. E que eles chegavam a flertar até mesmo na frente da noiva Tanya..._

_[...]_

_Mas onde será que está Edward Cullen que não apareceu ainda para dar esclarecimentos? Será que depois da "briga" anterior ele conseguiu levá-la para a cama?_

A notícia se encontra na página 18. Na parte de FOFOCAS DE GENTE RICA E IMPORTANTE...

Nem quis continuar a ler aquilo... Era um monte de besteira. Mas pelo menos não era a verdade, e se tinha uma coisa que eu consigo lidar bem é com mentiras e difamações. Eu sei o que sou, e sei o que aconteceu não me importa o que os outros achem.

- Jogue fora esse lixo... – Joguei para Jacob...

- Bem, pelo menos eles não conseguiram te identificar, apesar de ser quase impossível eles não terem feito...

- Você acha isso legal? Cedo ou tarde eles vão chegar até mim... E eu não vou poder viver minha vida normalmente...

- Você podia estar preocupada com tudo, até com o que as pessoas vão achar de você, mas você se preocupa com o fato de não poder viver sua vida normalmente...

- Acho que todo ser inteligente sabe que isso não passa de calúnias... Você sabe que até tinha me esquecido de que ele era uma celebridade?

- É... Mas ele é, além de um grande advogado, é modelo e a noiva dela também...

- Pois é...

- E Bella, o que você vai fazer em relação ao seu emprego com ele?

- Vou pedir demissão... Ah é, você é meu chefe, estou pedindo demissão para Edward Cullen, Jake...

- Porque você vai simplesmente pedir demissão?

- Porque quer que o processe também?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Você vai perder dinheiro por causa das ceninhas de ontem?

- Eu posso arranjar outro para substituí-lo.

- bella... – Jacob fixou o olhar em mim. – Você sabe que patrões como ele e os outros dois que você tem não tem mais... Eu fui acusado de tudo na ECD por dar os melhores para você... Simplesmente você não pode pedir demissão... Recebi casos horríveis de certas diaristas que chegaram a ser violadas em algumas casas... Lá você está segura, e se você pedir demissão, você não vai conseguir simplesmente substituir...

- Jake, qualquer um é melhor do que ele. Eu não posso trabalhar em um lugar em que a mulher me odeia e reclama de tudo ainda mais depois do jantar, e um cara que dá em cima de mim achando que está apaixonado...

- Mas você sempre me disse que ele nunca está em casa quando você está...

- Mas Tanya está...

- Tanya você lidou até agora, pode aturar mais tempo...

Apoiei minha cabeça nas mãos, e tentei pensar em algo.

- Eu não quero vê-lo novamente...

- Mas você vai de qualquer jeito... É o melhor é que você esteja ganhando para isso...

- Jake... – Ri nervosa. – É como se oferecer de boa vontade para jogar roleta russa, com a arma com 99% de disparar...

- Então conte com esse 1%... E não se fala mais nisso, além do que você tem um contrato!

Bufei.

- Ok, Jake...

- O que pretende fazer esse dia?

- Ah... Acho que vou dar uma passada em casa. Minha mãe deve estar um pouco preocupada.

- Ah... Estava pensando em a gente sair para algum lugar depois, cinema talvez...

- Vou ver se posso. Eu ligo para você se der, ok?

- Ok...

Levantei-me e fui me trocar. Jake continuava na cozinha lendo o resto do jornal...

- Vou indo jake... Obrigada por tudo, tudo mesmo...

- Não precisa agradecer... Disponha... – E ele fez uma continência.

Eu ri e o beijei na bochecha.

- Eu e o Champagne estaremos esperando por você! – Ele gritou de dentro da casa. E ri. Agora era cumprir minhas obrigações e tentar curtir o dia da melhor maneira possível. Eu me sentia disposta e minha visão da noite anterior não ficou tão ruim para mim, esse era o poder que Jake oferecia.

Por isso que eu o amava tanto...

**Edward**

Acordei preguiçosamente, e logo fui recebido por milhares de beijos no rosto e no pescoço... Abri os olhos devagar e era Tanya. Poxa aquilo era bom. Logo correspondi e a virei para ficar embaixo de mim. Pensei em Bella, e nos meus novos sentimentos, mas eu era homem também, né? Senti-me um pouco culpado em relação á o que fiz ontem por ela e depois estar transando com minha noiva. Deveria ser o contrário, não?

Fui direto ao 'ato' sexual, nem dei tempo para preliminares ou coisa do tipo. Seria como uma espécie de 'traição' amenizada, se é que isso existia.

Se é que existia 'traição' quando você transava com sua própria noiva. Deveria ser quando eu corri atrás de Bella... Não quando eu estava com Tanya. Enfim tudo era muito complicado. O fato era que eu queria que a mulher que estivesse comigo não fosse Tanya, mas sim Bella.

O fato era que Bella me deixava louco, e eu nunca fiquei tão assim por uma mulher antes... E ela me fazia sentir como um adolescente de novo, mesmo eu tendo 25 anos, uma carreira, e respeito e admiração de todos que me cercam. É como se com ela eu vivesse á infância e adolescência que eu nunca tive. Minha vida sempre foi 'trabalho', 'futuro', e 'empreendimentos'.

Tanya gemia embaixo de mim e eu sentia o ápice chegando... Nunca havia pensado tanto durante o sexo... Mas sei lá de repente minha vida mudou de rumo e suposições, tudo que eu achava que era certo ou errado se transfigurou em outras coisas. Eu perdi meio que o senso nas coisas...

Mas Bella havia me tratado tão mal, apesar de eu não discordar da reação dela. Eu sei que se eu tivesse no lugar dela eu iria achar a mesma coisa... Mas sei lá. Será que ela valia a pena mesmo? Será que seria melhor eu investir em Tanya, e deixar tudo acontecer do jeito que tem acontecido?

Acabamos tudo, com a nossa 'rapidinha' e fui tomar um banho. Quando voltei Tanya estava na cama com um roupão transparente... Que só me fez imaginar Bella vestido nele, e logo me exitei. Voltamos para a cama novamente ainda sem as 'preliminares'. Como se aquilo fosse adiantar alguma coisa...

Terminamos e fui tomar café estava faminto.

- Estava sentindo falta disso tudo... – Tanya veio me abraçando por trás roçando o corpo dela no meu.

Eu me limitei a concordar com a cabeça.

- Eu comprei um café da manhã especial para a gente...

- Para que tudo isso? – Perguntei tentando procurar onde ela havia deixado uma brecha, e onde estaria a armadilha.

- Não posso fazer um chamego para o meu futuro marido, não?

- Pode, mas depois de brigar tanto comigo, assim de repente...

- Percebi que estava sendo muito dura com você... – Ela falou enquanto se sentava ao meu lado enquanto levava uma xícara de café aos lábios e olhava o jornal.

- Ótimo saber...

- Você viu isso aqui? – Ela perguntou calmamente enquanto me empurrava o jornal...

- Que jornal é esse?

- Fanfics Twilight... Muito bom. No final tem um capítulo de uma história com alguns personagens famosos, é muito interessante, eu conheço o dono...

Peguei o jornal com indiferença.

E quase dei um pulo quando vi a notícia que estava ali.

[ Idem á notícia que pareceu anteriormente]

- Edward... Por que você ficou tão bravo? – Tanya perguntou calmamente.

- Você leu mesmo o que está aí? – Comecei a esfregar o jornal na cara dela.

- Lógico que li, e você em sua posição deveria saber o que esses tablóides fazem... Eles inventaram que eu estava de TPM só porque eu não quis falar com eles... É tudo invenção, lembra quando nos fomos á Vegas e eles disseram que a gente havia se casado as escondidas e que eu estava grávida...?

- Eu sei, Eu sei...

- Ah menos que o que eles dizem seja verdade...

- Não, não é... – bem não era uma total mentira, mas não era verdade.

- Então qual é o problema? Isso é só para eles venderem revistas, e tentar mostrar para o público alguns dos nossos 'defeitos' já que nos acham tão perfeitos... – Ok, a coisa realmente estava estranha. Tanya deveria estar brigando comigo, inventando mil suposições, ontem mesmo ela estava tirando satisfações comigo, e hoje com a notícia ela estava a mais calma das mulheres. Onde que estava a maldita armadilha?

Me senti como em um teste de gramática, você não sabe em qual mínimo detalhe pode estar o erro. Ela de repente mudara da água para o vinho.

- O que vai fazer hoje? – Ela me perguntou depois que eu terminei meu café. Será que Bella já vira a notícia, será que ela estava ainda mais brava? Pelo menos eu me livrei de uma Tanya furiosa, mas e de uma Bella duplamente furiosa?

- Ainda não sei... Vou vegetar no sofá... – Respondi sem vontade. Mas eu não estava com nenhuma intenção de ficar em casa hoje.

- Ah eu estava pensando em a gente fazer um programinha bem casal mesmo, o que você acha?

- Er... Ah sei lá... Eu não tenho mais idade para isso... – Ok, essa era a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já havia dado.

- Edward! Ah, a gente podia sair com uns amigos, o que acha? Emmet, Jasper, ou também tem uma festa que é uma recepção para uns atores famosos de Londres, fomos convidados...

- Não estou afim de festa com atores... E Emmet e Jasper eu vejo todo dia da semana no escritório, não agüento ver mais a cara deles... – Eu ri. Sabendo que eu gostava deles, mesmo não querendo ver a cara deles todo santo dia. – Eu estava pensando em... Visitar meus pais e minha irmã...

- O quê? – Tanya engasgou no café me olhando incrédula. Eu nunca visitara meus pais, principalmente de 'crescer' financeiramente. Eu alegava que não tinha tempo, mas na verdade no início era preguiça e depois se tornou mais vergonha por tanto tempo sem vê-los... Mas conversando com Bella eu me lembrei deles e acho que o filho pródigo deve dar sinal de vida ás vezes...

- Qual é o problema? – Perguntei indiferente. Sabendo certamente o que ela iria dizer.

- bem... O problema é que nunca você vai visitá-los, só de vez em quando que sua irmã vai te visitar no escritório e a última vez foi nos últimos 5 meses... O que deu em você?

- Eles são minha família, posso visitá-los na hora que eu quiser...

- Eu sei que pode, mas... – Ela engoliu o resto do café. E arrumou a expressão. – Tudo bem... Se você quer... Mas você sabe que sua mãe e sua irmã não gostam de mim...

Aquilo continuava estranho. Ela antigamente faria um fogaréu por isso, agora ela abaixava a cabeça.

- Não precisa ir se quiser... – Torcendo para que ela não fosse...

- Eu vou... Não tenho nada para fazer... E se vou casar com você tenho que estar de bem com sua família... Que horas vamos?

- Vou ligar para irmos para o almoço, ok?

- Ok...

Me levantei e fui ligar para minha mãe. Ela se mostrou surpresa e percebi que ela estava tremendamente feliz. Esme, Carlisle e Alice estavam entusiasmados. Teriam outros convidados também, e ela garantira que trataria bem Tanya e que seria uma grande tarde.

Já eram 10 horas... E fui me arrumar, pretendia fazer algumas coisas antes do almoço.

- tanya, eu vou sair um pouquinho e já volto, ok?

- Ok... – Estranho novamente, antes ela iria fazer um questionário do lugar onde eu iria, eu estava começando a suspeitar que ela contratara um detetive particular...

Saí de casa e fui para o meu Volvo prata. Eu precisava trocar de carro, talvez um outro volvo mais novo, esse era do ano passado uma velharia.

Pensei em Bella novamente, na verdade nunca havia parado de pensar nela. E como não poderia ver ela hoje, e por causa da notícia eu acho que só sobrava um gesto de decência de minha parte para com ela.

Fui á uma floricultura que ficava perto de casa. Fiz questão de escolher meu próprio buque. Sempre que eu dava flores para minhas namoradas eram sempre rosas vermelhas e pronto. Mas hoje não.

Peguei meia dúzia de girassóis, que significariam que ela iluminou minha vida no momento que ela apareceu. E que minha vida agora gira em torno dela.

Peguei meia dúzia de tulipas vermelhas, que diferente das rosas vermelhas significava que é paixão, mas que pode esperar.

.

Pedi para a mulher da floricultura alternar as flores, e ao centro coloquei uma única rosa vermelha. Estava perfeito o buquê. E a moça também achou. Chegando até a dizer que era o mais bonito que tinha feito, e que gostaria de colocar um nome dele. Ofereci: "Para minha Bela". E aquele buquê ficou conhecido assim.

Peguei um cartão casto, e escrevi com a melhor letra que eu tinha: " Desculpe pelo transtorno, espero que esteja bem. E.C."

Ela poderia interpretar aquilo de várias formas, como um pedido de desculpas por tudo e que eu não iria mais perturbá-la ou desculpe pelo transtorno com a notícia, que era essa a minha intenção.

Paguei e pedi para entregar na casa dela. Torcendo com os dedos que ela estivesse lá e não na casa de Jacob.

Comprei também a tradicional dúzia de rosas vermelhas e comprei para Tanya. Se ela estivesse me vigiando pelo menos eu poderia arranjar isso como desculpa.

**Bella**

Cheguei em casa e já estava na hora do almoço. Minha mãe me esperava na porta, preocupada.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? – Ela me conhecia bem demais, ela sabia que eu não teria dormido na casa de Jake por qualquer coisa, ou mesmo depois de um jantar.

- Nada mãe... – Foi o melhor caminho que escolhi. A ignorância de um fato conhecido.

- Isabella eu te conheço... E eu sei que aconteceu algo, eu tenho provas!

- Como assim provas?! – Perguntei incrédula. Logo me lembrei da notícia de jornal, mas minha mãe não lia jornal.

- Ontem o seu patrão Edward Cullen veio aqui em casa perguntar por você e onde você estava, uma mulher chamada Tanya que diz ser a noiva de Edward ligou para saber se você estava aqui, e Mike ligou para saber se estava tudo bem, e você dormiu na casa do Jake sem nem mesmo vir trocar de roupa em casa, e você recebeu flores...

- Flores?! – E ela apontou para um canto da sala onde tinha o buquê mais lindo que eu já havia visto. Girassóis e tulipas com uma única rosa vermelha.

Peguei e logo vi o cartão... Era de Edward. O que aquilo significaria? Que ele havia caído em si, e me deixaria em paz? Ou era sobre a notícia de jornal? Ao pensar na primeira opção tive um aperto no coração. O que será que está acontecendo comigo afinal?

Minha mãe batia o pé no chão, esperando por uma explicação...

- Mãe não venha me pedir explicações sendo que foi você que armou tudo isso. Não se esqueça que você e papai têm culpa no cartório e vocês que acarretaram qualquer coisa que pudesse ter acontecido...

- E o que aconteceu?

- Nada, Mike não pode me trazer em casa, então O Sr. Cullen que estava jantando conosco mais a noiva, e mais um outro cara, veio me trazer, eu sentia falta de Jake e o mandei levar até lá... Agora porque ele ligou eu não sei, e nem sei do porquê das flores, ou da noiva dele ter ligado... – Não era uma total mentira, mas ocultava muitos fatos. E eu achei melhor assim. Queria guardar aquilo para mim, e não falar para minha mãe para repetir para mim tudo o que eu já sabia.

- Não pense que me engane, mas você se safa por hoje... E porque você não chegou mais cedo? Você esqueceu que nós temos um compromisso?

- que compromisso?

- O almoço na casa da Esme e Carlisle!

- Ah, esqueci completamente... – Esme e Carlisle eu sabia que eram os pais de Edward, só que ele há muito tempo não os visitava. Minha mãe conhecia Esme da época do colégio, e nunca perderam o contato. De vez em quando íamos almoçar lá, mas hoje eu tinha me esquecido completamente.

- Então pode se arrumar! Pensei que iria ter que inventar uma desculpa bem esfarrapada para você não comparecer... Eles gostam muito de você e iriam ficar ressentidos se você não fosse, agora se arrume...

- Onde está Charlie?

- Ele foi comprar jornal...

- O quê?

- Ele foi à banca comprar jornal...

Eu já tinha entendido muito bem. E eles não poderiam saber o que estava escrito lá. Não tinha divulgação do meu nome, mas eles saberiam que era eu.

Subi as escadas rezando para que Charlie não se interessasse em fofocas de gente importante.

**Edward**

Cheguei em casa mais leve. Tanya já estava se arrumando. E eu fui me arrumar também.

- Amor...? – Ela me chamou.

- O que devo vestir?

- Tenho cara de consultor de moda?

- Não.

- Então por que a pergunta?

- Ah, você é homem, sabe como que quer uma mulher vestida...

- Vista o que sempre usou.

- Edward! Não custa nada...

- Use calcinha e sutiã... Ótimo. – Era isso que eu queria que Bella usasse pelo menos.

Ela riu, achando que eu a desejava. Ah, se ela soubesse que quando eu fazia amor com ela eu pensava em outra...

Me vesti o mais elegante o possível. Vestia uma camisa social branca que enrolei até os cotovelos, um jeans preto super elegante, e um sapato preto social. Arrumei meus cabelos desgrenhados, os deixando mais desgrenhados ainda. Minha família merecia uma boa aparência pelo menos, já que o filho pródigo finalmente lembrara que tinha uma família.

- Uaaaal, você vai para a casa da sua mãe ou para um desfile?

Eu ri para não ficar chato. Tanya estava bonita também. Ela vestia um vestido vermelho escarlate até o meio das coxas, com um decote grande mais não vulgar. E um salto alto preto.

- Você está bem também... – Disse.

Ela sorriu e me enlaçou no pescoço. Me beijou levemente.

- Não se esqueça que você tem que ir ao terapeuta essa semana, ok?

- Terapeuta?

- É... – Ela respondeu. – Todos na empresa precisam ir á um, até o dono da empresa.

Maldita regra que o Jasper o vice-presidente da compania colocou lá. Todos os funcionários deveriam ir ao terapeuta uma vez por semana. Era como se fosse para evitar que suicidas, ou pessoas prejudiciais á empresa trabalhassem ou continuassem lá. E eu agora tinha que ir também. Paciência.

- Vamos? – Perguntei.

- Claro... – Ela suspirou. E nós fomos para a casa da minha família.

**Bella**

Fiquei um tempo olhando para o teto do meu quarto. Pensando na minha vida e tudo o que tinha acontecido. Esses almoços geralmente duravam a tarde inteira, e eu não poderia suportar a idéia de ficar lá sem poder dizer o que sinto a ninguém, fingindo que estava tudo bem.

Resolvi então fazer uma coisa que pelo menos iria amenizar o tempo que eu iria ficar lá. Apesar de eu gostar de todos eles, hoje eu não estava legal.

Desci as escadas e peguei o telefone. Cumprimentei Charlie e vi que ele estava lendo o jornal, espiei por cima dos ombros e vi que era a sessão de esportes, menos mal.

Fui ao telefone e disquei um número já conhecido.

- Alô?

- OI Jake, é a Bella!

- Bella! Você não acabou de sair daqui, não? – Ele disse rindo.

- pois é... Não consigo ficar longe de você. – Disse rindo também.

- vamos o que manda?

- então Jake, lembra que você me convidou para sair hoje?

- Aham.

- então, não vai dar, porque eu me esqueci que eu, renne e papai vamos para um almoço dos Cullen, lembra?

- Os pais de Edward...?

- É... Mas ele nunca está por lá. Ele meio que evita a família...

- Ah então, por isso que você vai...

Eu ri.

- Então, eu estava pensando em te convidar, para mim não ficar tão sozinha.

- pensei que você gostasse deles, Alice é muito engraçadinha...

- Eu sei, adoro-os. Só que meu estado hoje não está muito legal, queria que você fosse comigo...

- Ah não sei, e Charlie? – Ele era meio temeroso em relação ao nosso pai.

- Vai adorar, tenho certeza! Vamos, Jake, não me deixe sozinha! Depois podemos tomar nosso champagne o que acha?

- Ah não sei...

- jake...

- ok Bella... Que horas?

- Bem, supostamente o horário de almoço seria agora, mas eles almoçam tarde, então em vinte minutos você tem que estar aqui...

- Já me arrumo, então... Beijos amor...

- beijos Jake!

Desliguei feliz, por saber que não me sentiria tão sozinha assim hoje. Avisei meus pais que Jake ia, e eles ficaram contentes ao seu modo.

Fui me arrumar, e vesti uma roupa bem confortável e elegante.

Vesti uma calça jeans preta, com uma batinha colorida por cima. Coloquei o mesmo salto que eu havia usado no jantar, e prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Coloquei brincos grandes de argola e passei um pouco de gloss. Olhei o resultado e gostei do que vi.

Desci para esperar Jake chegar, e meus pais já estavam lá arrumados e prontos.

- Você está linda filha... – renne falou. Eu sorri.

- Cadê o Jacob? – Charlie perguntou.

- Ele está vindo. Ele disse que ia se arrumar e chegava em vinte minutos...

- Já são 12:30, é chato chegar lá na hora da refeição, parece que estamos indo só por causa disso...

- Se vocês quiserem ir à frente podem ir, eu espero Jake e vou com o carro dele...

- Não é chato chegarmos separados?

- Lógico que não. É melhor, porque vocês não atrasam e podem dizer que eu já vou...

- Ok, então vamos Charlie?

- Vamos. Cuida-se filha. Nos vemos lá. E fala para Jacob tomar cuidado com aquela carroça que ele chama de carro...

- Pai... – repreendi.

Ele riu. Eles foram e eu fechei a porta, olhando mais uma vez para o vaso de flores. Sorri. Fechei a casa e fiquei esperando Jake vir.

**Edward**

- OI filho, como você cresceu meu amor!

Ok, que fala mais clichê essa.

- Eu não cresço mais, mamãe... – Falei a abraçando.

- Para mim você sempre será meu bebê em desenvolvimento...

Ok, imagina quando eu for desenvolvido.

- Filho!

- Pai! – O abracei.

- Finalmente te vemos por aqui... O que deu em você?

- Vergonha na cara talvez... – Alice falou aparecendo na sala.

- Eu também te amo maninha... – Ela veio saltitante me abraçar.

Agora que eu percebia quanta falta eu sentia deles. Eles eram minha família, e eu os amava.

Todos eles estavam dando atenção á mim. Quando Tanya pigarreou atrás de mim. Havia me esquecido dela, não somente eu.

- Ah... Pessoal se lembram da Tanya? – Perguntei, sabendo muito bem que lembravam.

- Ah claro... – Esme falou. – Como vai Tanya?

- Ótima.

Esme não foi abraçar Tanya como ela sempre fazia com as visitas só acenou de longe. Carlisle e Alice a cumprimentaram também. Alice ficou emburrada logo depois que a viu.

Continuamos a conversar e a botar o papo em dia. A conversa estava muito agradável. E eu me perguntei por que eu fui tão burro para me privar de um sentimento tão familiar assim.

Ouvi o interfone tocar. Minha mãe foi atender conversando com o porteiro do condomínio. Eram os convidados.

- Os outros convidados chegaram! – Ela anunciou.

Esperamos um tempo até eles conseguirem chegar à casa. Dentro de cinco minutos a campainha tocou. Carlisle foi atender.

- Renne! Quanto tempo! Charlie como você emagreceu...

Renne? Ah não, não seja a René que eu estou pensando.

Ela apareceu sorrindo para todos. E ela era. A mãe de Bella. Vi fecharem as portas e respirei aliviado ou frustrado, tanto faz, por Bella não estar ali.

- Renne, Charlie estes são meu filho Edward e a noiva dele Tanya.

Renne sorriu para nós e um olhar de reconhecimento surgiu nos olhos dela. Sorri de volta e Tanya também. Ela não comentou nada, menos mal.

Nos sentamos e ficamos conversando mais um pouco.

- Mãe, não podemos almoçar, estou morrendo de fome!? – Reclamei, fazendo uma cara mimada, que sabia que minha mãe gostava.

- Calma, filho. Não chegaram todos ainda. Eu já avisei á portaria para deixar entrar direto para não atrasar mais...

- Desculpe por isso, é que ela estava esperando Jacob, por isso viemos na frente.

E eu me perguntei se sobre quem eles estavam falando era Bella, e esse tal Jacob o amante dela que eu dera um soco ontem.

Não demorou muito para as minhas respostas serem respondidas, quando a porta bateu e Bella e Jacob entraram.

Bella estava linda e o Jacob estava lá com os braços ao redor dela. FDP.

- OI querida! – Esme veio a abraçando. Como assim ela abraçava Bella, e não Tanya? E há quanto tempo à família dela freqüentava aqui em casa?

- Oi tia... – Bella respondeu. Tia? Ah céus, só faltava ela ser minha prima agora...

Esme riu.

- Sempre me chamando de tia...

- Velhos hábitos... – Ela encolheu os ombros.

- E você deve ser o Jacob? Como você cresceu, homem!

Ele sorriu e a abraçou.

Eles começaram a vir para sala. E o olhar de Bella se encontrou com os meus. Ela ficou surpresa e muito corada, e logo desviou os olhos de mim. O tal Jacob também me reconheceu e deu um aceninho de cabeça cínico para mim enquanto apertava Bella contra si, desgraçado!

Tanya não ficou muito feliz com Bella ali, deu para perceber, mas quando vu Jacob ela ficou mais feliz. Ao contrário de mim. Sentamos um pouco para conversar, e todos ali se comportaram amigavelmente.

Eu não parava de olhar para Bella. E Alice não parava de olhar para mim. Acho que ela notou alguma coisa.

- Então Bella, você já conhecia o Edward, não? – Carlisle perguntou. E ela corou. Tanya deu uma risadinha debochada.

- S-sim. Eu trabalho para ele. – Ela falou sem levantar os olhos para mim.

- Diga se ele está sendo um bom patrão para você, se não estiver pode vir trabalhar aqui em casa... É sério querida, estávamos á um tempo procurando alguém de confiança, mas é quase impossível e você seria perfeita...

- Eu gostaria de trabalhar aqui também, mas eu tenho trabalho nos dias de semana, e meu final de sexta e sábados são ocupados...

- Mãe, foi tão difícil arranjar alguém como Bella, e você já quer tirar de mim! – Falei querendo botar lenha na situação. Ela corou fortemente.

Minha mãe riu.

- O almoço está servido. – A cozinheira me minha mãe contratara anunciou.

O almoço foi tranqüilo. E Tanya não parava de querer chamar minha atenção, chegou até a colocar a mão em certas partes proibidas para menores. Mas eu só tinha olhos para Bella. E ela não me encarava, invés disso ela só conversava com aquele maldito Jacob!

- Mãe, desde quando vocês se conhecem? – perguntei com interesse.

- Ah... Desde colégio. Eu e Renne éramos melhores amigas. – Ela sorria calorosamente. – Inseparáveis desde então. Ela, Charlie e Bella freqüentemente vêm fazer visitas conosco...

- É... Muitas histórias né Esme...

- Muitas!

Acabamos de almoçar. E chegou a sobremesa. Estava deliciosa. Depois nos reunimos no jardim de fora da casa para conversamos até a hora do chá. Estava tudo perfeito, eu com minha família e com Bella. Os dispensáveis ali eram Tanya e Jacob. Já era noite e a conversa ainda fluía.

- Então Bella, continua com seu sonho de universidade? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Claro que continuou. Agora eu estou perto... Quer dizer mais perto do que eu estava há dois anos...

Ele riu.

- tenho certeza que você consegue. Mas você está tão orgulhosa, eu poderia te colocar em Harvard se você quisesse...

- Eu prefiro do meu jeito. – Ela sorriu.

- Bem, vocês estão vendo um momento que irá para a história... – Alice anunciou. Todos olharam para ela confusos. – Edward finalmente veio nos visitar.

- Alice... – Frisei repreendendo.

- Mas estamos tão felizes Edward, que você finalmente caiu em si...

- E o que aconteceu Edward, para lembrar-se da família? – Charlie perguntou.

Eu hesitei um pouco.

- Certas pessoas e certas conversas me fizeram lembrar a família... – Falei e olhei para Bella discretamente. Ela corou.

- Bendita conversa e bendita pessoa! Diga-nos quem é e vamos comprar uma casa para ela! – Carlisle falou rindo.

- Qualquer dia eu conto... – Eu disse desviando de assunto.

Ficamos mais um tempo conversando sobre coisas monótonas. A empresa, como que ia andando o trabalho, o meu casamento com Tanya, que só quem estava alegre em dizer sobre ele era ela mesma, os próximos desfiles, e a viagem de Tanya para o Alasca em Janeiro. Que todos começaram a festejar discretamente.

- Alice você não quer mostrar a casa para Bella e Jacob, fizemos tantas reformas nos últimos tempos...

- Ah mãe, Jasper está chegando ai...

- Quem? – Perguntei me engasgando com o copo d'água que eu tomava.

- Jasper, ele mesmo, o que trabalha com você...

- Alice! Ele é mais velho que você!

Todos riram, e alguém balbuciou 'ciúme de irmão' mas eu nem liguei.

- Eu tenho 22 anos e ele tem 26. Eu conheço gente que namora com muito mais diferença de idade...

- E como que eu nunca soube disso! Que traíra.

- eu contaria se você não trabalhasse tanto, e Jasper também se você não brigasse com ele toda vez que ele ia te ver...

- Eu não brigo toda vez que o vejo, somente estou irritado com o papo do terapeuta...

- Você precisa de um maninho... – Alice respondeu mostrando a língua.

Eu fiz o mesmo, me comportando como uma criançinha novamente.

- Enfim, acabando o papo 'ciúmes de irmãos', já que Jasper vem aí, Edward você pode mostrar a casa para Jacob e Bella? Isso é se você ainda sabe andar pela própria casa!

- Ok. E lógico que eu sei andar por aqui. Do jeito que você fala parece que não venho aqui há séculos...

- É o que parece... – ela riu.

Eu chamei Bella e Jacob para subirem. Estava um silêncio desconfortável.

- É...É... Jacob desculpe pelo soco ontem... – Desculpe porra nenhuma! Só estava fazendo isso para impressionar Bella.

- Não foi nada, Edward... – Ele desculpou no mesmo tom. – Mas você precisa saber que...

- Jacob! – Bella intrometeu. Eles tiveram um olhar de cumplicidade. E o que quer que Jacob fosse começar a falar ele desistiu.

- Onde é o banheiro?

Mostrei para ele onde tinha um. Quase erguendo as mãos para o céu por ele ter saído dali. Talvez eu seqüestrasse Bella e deixasse-o para trás não sei.

- Podem ir sem mim... – Ele avisou. Bem, a diarréia ia ser forte. Mas melhor assim. Não iria seqüestrar ninguém hoje, pelo menos.

Eu e Bella andamos em silêncio.

- Recebeu minhas flores? – Sussurrei no ouvido dela. Ela se arrepiou e corou.

- Sim... É... Obrigada...

- Espero que tenha entendido...

- Eu pensei que sim... Mas não sei mais...

- O que você achou?

- Que você tinha se dado conta de suas palavras, e resolveu esquecer...

Eu ri do absurdo das palavras.

- na verdade, era para me desculpar pelo transtorno que o jornal fez...

Ela corou.

- Ah é... Eu também levantei essa hipótese...

- Mas preferiu à primeira?

- Sim...

- Eu não.

- Imagino.

Mostrei para ela vagamente os cômodos da casa. Mas na verdade nenhum de nós estava prestando atenção á casas, mas sim ás futura palavras.

- Esse é... Quer dizer era meu antigo quarto...

- Muito bonito. - ela disse entrando...

- É... Eu gostava de dormir aqui. Mas resolvi meio que independência, e isso teria que ter minha própria casa... Às vezes sinto falta daqui...

- E porque você decidiu vir finalmente ver sua família? Eu sempre vinha aqui e você nunca vinha, seus pais e Alice ficavam muito tristes com a situação. Eles sofriam em silêncio, mas dava para perceber que eles sentiam demais sua falta...

Eu assenti emocionado com as palavras.

- Eu sentia falta deles também. Mas achei que não era nada. Para mim era coisa que passava. Mas ontem com a conversa com você, antes do seu ataque á mim... – Eu ri e ela corou. – Que eu percebi na forma que você falava o quanto você amava e se importava com sua família, e eu acabei me lembrando da minha... E fico feliz com isso, hoje está sendo um dia muito bom para mim.

Ela sorriu.

- Sabe... Eu espero que o que aconteceu não aconteça novamente...

- Bella... – Suspirei. A nossa química estava aumentando e eu queria tê-la cada vez mais perto de mim. – Tudo o que eu disse ontem era a verdade... Eu sou o último cara da terra que você pode acusar de interesse por dinheiro ou fama... – Eu ri. – E também, eu confesso que na época do colégio eu sempre disputava com Mike, mas... Não é o seu caso, porque você não é dele... Então...

- Eu não sou de ninguém...

- Eu sei. Por isso suas teorias não dão certo comigo...

- Você é estranho... – Ela suspirou.

- Estranho?

- Você tem uma noiva lá embaixo, você vai se casar com ela, e se declara para outra? O que você pretende afinal?

Hesitei um pouco. Pensando em suas palavras. O que eu queria afinal? Se eu queria Bella, porque eu estava com Tanya?

- Eu não sei... Só sei que quero você, porque eu sinto uma tremenda satisfação quando eu estou ao seu lado, e me sinto burro e impotente ao não ter te percebido antes. E ainda não sei por que estou com Tanya.

- Você é muito confuso. Na verdade nem sabe o que quer. Agora eu sei Edward... Eu sei, e não quero que ninguém estrague meus planos.

- Eu não quero estragar. – Falei me aproximando cada vez mais dela.

Ela suspirou.

E com um baque a luz apagou. Olhei em volta e parecia que tinha acabado a força na casa inteira. Ouvi gritos vindo de baixo dizendo para ninguém sair de onde estavam porque poderiam se machucar devido á escuridão. Bella se apertou contra mim instintivamente. E eu a abracei pela cintura. Buscando sua boca para colar na minha.

Toquei de leve. E ela tocou de volta. Foi o que bastou para eu apertar ela mais contra mim, e aprofundar o beijo. Agora com correspondência total das duas partes. Nós estávamos em uma sincronia perfeita. O beijo era perfeito. Acariciava todas as partes do corpo dela, e ela puxava meus cabelos com força enquanto outra mal estava no meu abdômen.

Eu conhecia meu quarto o suficiente bem para me mover nele no escuro. E a encaminhei para a cama. Onde eu deitei com ela em baixo de mim.

A nossa química era tão irresistível que eu sabia que por mais que o cérebro dela dissesse que ela não podia, o corpo dela fazia outras coisas.

E quem poderia resistir á alguma coisa, tendo um homem gostoso em cima de você?

Comecei a levantar sua blusa, e a morder seu pescoço vagarosamente. Ela começou a arranhar minhas costas, enquanto eu puxava sua perna para cima, segurando suas coxas firmes e definidas. Minha ereção já estava pronta, e eu me encostava cada vez mais nela, para ela sentir também. Ela gemia em baixo de mim enquanto continuávamos com as carícias.

O momento estava perfeito...

Até que...

A luz voltou como um baque, me cegando durante um tempo. E junto com a luz a consciência de Bella também retornou. Ela me olhou durante um tempo, e me tirou de cima dela corada.

- Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Meu Deus!- Ela começava a andar nervosa pelos cantos...

- Bella, não aconteceu nada!

- Nada? Se a luz não tivesse voltado eu sabia bem o que teria acontecido!

Eu também sabia. E gostava. Maldita luz!

- Você se aproveitou de mim... – Ela acusou.

- Você que correspondeu...

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu... – Ela disse mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos. Eu estava frustrado, e minha virilha doía.

- Você sentiu excitação por mim, desejo... Não pode negar...

- Ah Meu Deus, ta tudo errado...

- O que está errado? Jacob? – Perguntei do inquilino que estava em algum lugar daquela casa, sendo um quase 'corno'.

Ela bufou impaciente.

- Tanya, meu emprego, todo mundo!

- Bella, pare com isso, ok? Você sabe que eu posso terminar com Tanya a hora que eu quiser você pode terminar com Jacob... – ela bufou mais ainda. – E eu posso te despedir... Esse negócio patrão e empregada não é empecilho...

- Você não entende nada... – Ela falou entre dentes. Enquanto saia correndo do quarto.

- Bella! – Tentei chamar. Mas ela estava longe dali. Me arrumei o melhor possível, tentei pensar em Tanya para a excitação passar. ( Essa foi má... Não resisti). Arrumei minhas roupas, e desci também. Bella estava sentada arfando perto da mãe.

- Filho, onde você estava?

- Mostrando a casa para Bella, ai acabou a luz...

- Bella veio aqui correndo o que aconteceu? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Eu tenho medo do escuro. E vocês me mandaram ficar onde estava então eu entrei em pânico e quando voltei eu vim correndo...

Desculpa perfeita Bella. Sorri interiormente.

- Onde está o Jake? – Renne perguntou.

- Ele tinha ido ao banheiro... – bella respondeu se tornando preocupada novamente.

- Ele não voltou ainda? – Carlisle perguntou surpreso. – Edward vá buscá-lo...

Eu iria responder 'por que eu?', mas eu tinha que levar em conta que eu tinha 25 anos, uma carreira, era independente, e não uma criança mimada...

Fui procurar o maldito jake. A diarréia tava boa mesmo.

Fui atrás dele. E bati na porta do banheiro.

- Entra... – Ele respondeu. O que eu iria entrar em um banheiro que tinha um homem lá dentro?

Mesmo assim eu abri a porta e o encarei. Ele estava sentado na privada fechada, lendo uma revista de moda. Com as pernas cruzadas, despreocupadamente.

- É...É... – Foi tudo o que eu consegui pronunciar.

- Então acabou? – Ele perguntou levando os olhos para mim.

- o que?

- A conversa com Bella... Ou sei lá mais o que, que vocês estavam fazendo...

- É...

- Ok, cara... Eu posso ser tudo, menos burro, você acha que eu vim ao banheiro e fiquei aqui até agora por quê? Eu tenho cara de otário...?

- Tem.

- Bem, Acho que no mínimo você pediu desculpas por ontem. E eu sei que você não se arrependeu do soco.

- E não mesmo. Só fiz aquilo na frente de Bella.

- E como você pretende conquistar ela assim, mentindo, sendo falso?

- Eu não fui falso. E eu pretendo lutar por ela com todas as minhas armas!

- Cuidado com as armar que você usa, ela pode não gostar...

- Tenho certeza que minha 'arma' é melhor que a sua... É bom você ficar preparado... Eu não estou nem um pouco determinado a perder ela para um sujeitinho como você...

- E um sujeitinho como eu o quê?

- Imbecil e mongol como você, nem revidou o soco ontem...

- não valia à pena... Você não vê um palmo na frente do nariz mesmo não é? – Foi agora que eu percebi que estávamos falando em sussurros com medo de alguém nos ouvir.

- Cala a boca. Só te aviso uma coisa, é bom você ficar preparado, porque eu não quero perder ela...

- Se você se mostrasse alguém merecedor dela, eu te ajudaria... Mas não ajuda em nada no meu conceito os socos que você me dá...

- E os que pretendo dar... – Finalizei. Imaginando como ele me ajudaria sendo que ele era amante dela...

Saí do banheiro rapidamente e logo veio atrás de mim. Nos reunimos novamente na sala. Bella olhou inquisitiva para ele, e ele encolheu os ombros.

Continuamos com a conversa mais tempo ainda. Jasper havia chegado e estava sentado ao lado de Alice.

Tudo estava tão agradável aos olhos de Esme, Carlisle, Renne e Charlie. Eu Bella, Jacob e Tanya sabiam muito bem que algo havia acontecido, e Alice não ficava para trás em matéria de observação ela é a campeã. Bella não me olhava por nada desse mundo, e Tanya ainda continuava com o joguinho de 'apoio em tudo'. Jacob cochichava algo com Bella, e ela cada vez ficava mais corada e irritada. Eu não parava de encará-la.

- Então, vocês ficam para jantar, né Renne?

- Ah querida, estamos aqui à tarde inteira...

- lógico que não! A companhia de vocês é agradabilíssima, e eu gostaria até que vocês viessem posar aqui qualquer dia...

- Por que não hoje? – Alice perguntou festivamente.

- Acho melhor não... – Bella respondeu.

- Todos temos nossas casas... – Tanya falou entre dentes. Todos a ignoraram.

- Ah, mãe... Eu gostaria sim! Eu nem consegui conversar com Bella hoje, seria tão legal que ela ficasse! E Edward também eu nem consegui tirar as saudades dele...

- Eu trabalho amanhã Alice... – Bella explicou.

- Todos trabalhamos! – Ela frisou. – Você dorme aqui, toma café da manhã e vai para o trabalho. Você passa em sua casa pega tudo o que necessita e vem para cá. Jacob também se quiser, e Edward... E Tanya, também né... – Ela acrescentou á contragosto.

- Eu me sinto meio que invadindo...

- Ela tem bom senso! – Tanya esperneou!

- Bella... – Esme olhou feio para Tanya. – Você é que nem uma filha para nós... Você não vai invadir nada, além de eu amar ter você aqui... Alice realmente precisa botar as fofocas em dia com você... –Ela sorriu e acrescentou. – Edward e Tanya também.

- Não sei mãe, tenho que me preparar psicologicamente... – Afirmei olhando feio para Jasper. Que riu.

- O que é Edward, um terapeuta não vai matar ninguém, eu também vou, esqueceu?

- Edward está muito irritado com isso... – Alice sorriu. – Mas na verdade ele tem medo do médico diagnosticar algo grave...

- Não tem nada de errado comigo...

- talvez você devesse contar sua vida para o terapeuta, Sr. Cullen... – Bella interrompeu a conversa. Olhei surpreso para ela.

- E por que eu deveria? – Decidi provocar.

- Porque eu acho que todas as pessoas tem suas confusões e problemas, talvez alguém de fora precise dizer o que se encontra na sua cara, ou o que a pessoa simplesmente não enxerga...

- Você está insinuando que meu noivo precisa de consultas porque ele está confuso? Tem a ver comigo por acaso? – Tânia esperneou. Tava demorando...

- Ela não está insinuando nada... – Jacob a defendeu. – Na verdade todos que são humanos precisam de uma ajuda de fora... E nada melhor que um cara profissional para lidar com isso...

- Mas o Edward não... – Ela cruzou os braços como uma criança mimada.

- Por que o Edward não é ser humano como todos? – Bella olhou feio para ela.

- Eu tenho absoluta certeza de que ele está bem certo do que quer da vida...

- Parem vocês duas! – Resolvi interferir. – Parem de falar 'Edward', 'Edward', como se eu não estivesse aqui! Eu tenho minhas confusões, minhas preocupações, mas ainda não vejo motivo para terapeutas, talvez uma pessoa comum pudesse me ajudar, por exemplo, Bella?

- Não, não poderia... – Ela frisou. – Eu não tenho qualificação para decidir e diagnosticar a confusão das pessoas...

- Mas você pode me ajudar se quiser... Talvez me mostrando como você disse 'o que está na frente do meu nariz', e não diagnosticando um problema mental...

- Acho que sou só sua empregada nada mais... Se você quiser eu posso pedir um aumento, e você pode me contar sua vida agitada... – Ela ironizou. – talvez eu relate tudo para um jornal de fofocas, como o Fanfics Twilight e ganhe bastante dinheiro com isso...

- Não me importaria. Todos sabem que um jornal como este não diz a verdade...

- Mas todos querem acreditar que é verdade, o que dá na mesma...

- Acho que você gostaria de aparecer também, né?

- Não, não gostaria, mas não me importo. Porque eu não preciso esconder nada de ninguém. Porque eu estou certa da minha vida...

- E quem disse que eu não estou? Só não posso segurar dois voando enquanto eu posso ter um na mão...

- Tenha certeza que se você deixar um voar, você consegue pegar ele á qualquer hora...

- E o outro, eu vou conseguir?

- Você tem que merecer o outro...

- E como eu faço para merecer o outro?

- Simplesmente não tem como...

- Não foi o que eu vi ultimamente...

- Você usou truques...

- Espera para ver quando não tiver...

- ótimo.

- Que bom.

- Perfeito.

- Maravilhoso.

- Calem a boca vocês dois! – Alice gritou. Tinha esquecido que tinha outras pessoas na sala. Oppps. –

- Garotos, o que foi isso? – Charlie perguntou aturdido.

- nada pai. – Bella falou recobrando a consciência.

- Vocês estão muito exaltados...

- jura? – Perguntei irônico.

- Edward vem aqui em cima comigo! – Alice me chamou. Eu fui. Acompanhei ela até o andar de cima.

- Você quer estragar tudo?

- Tudo, o quê?

- Eu percebi o que rola entre você e Bella, e aprovo, pois gosto muito mais dela do que de Tanya. E eu tento ajudar você, a fazendo dormir aqui... E você não colabora...

- O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Aceitar dormir aqui, sem a Tanya...

- Isso é óbvio...

- Então faça!

**Bella**

Discuti com Edward na frente de toda a minha família e a família dele. Que vergonha. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara agora. Edward foi com Alice para algum lugar. E todos os olhares caíram e mim.

- Sabe como é, pessoal, TPM... – Jacob tentou contornar com um toque de humor.

- Nunca vi o Edward daquele jeito, nunca! – Esme queixava-se. – Desculpe Bella, ele não deveria ter agido assim...

- Não Esme, a culpa foi minha... Acabei não me colocando no meu lugar, e me intrometi na conversa, e acabei acarretando á discussão...

- Mas se um não quer dois não brigam... – Carlisle falou tentando me manter confortável. – Tanya sua atitude foi muita insensata...

- Insensata? Essa empregadinha vem falando mal do meu marido, e eu vou deixar por isso mesmo?

- Primeiro de tudo... – Esme replicou. – Ela não é uma 'empregadinha', ela é Bella uma menina encantadora, inteligente, que eu considero como uma filha... E Edward, é seu noivo, não seu marido. E acho que nem noivo vai ser mais...

- Querida... – Carlisle como sempre tentando colocar calma e paz no recinto. – Você não pode agir assim... Edward já tem 25 anos e sabe se defender, além de tudo ele é homem...

- Desculpe Carlisle, Esme, pelo transtorno... – Eu falei. – Eu não deveria ter começado com isso. Me perdoem. E Tanya está no direito de defender o 'noivo' dela... – Não está não, porra! O 'noivo' dela dá em cima de mim, e depois eu que levo tudo...

- Bella não fique se atordoando e se achando inferior por favor...

Encolhi os ombros. Jacob me abraçava firme. Dando-me o apoio necessário. Eu precisava conversar com ele depois. Realmente precisava. Só ele que poderia me ouvir agora.

- Bem... – Charlie pigarreou, e começou a se levantar. – Acho melhor nós irmos não é mesmo Renne?

- É mesmo, Esme o almoço e o chá foram ótimos, e desculpe não ficarmos para jantar...

- Não, está cedo! A companhia de vocês é tão agradável.

- Temos que ir, vamos Bella, Jacob vocês vão também?

- Acho melhor... – Eu suspirei. E Jacob concordou. – Então tchau gente, Esme, Carlisle... Tânia, dêem um beijo em Alice para mim, por favor?

- NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO! – Alice veio gritando de cima da escada.

Todos olharam atônitos para ela.

- Bella, Bella! Você não pode me deixar, não pode, não pode... – Ela falava que nem uma alucinada, e a frase dela parecia que nunca iria acabar, cheia de 'não pode', 'não pode'.

- Calma Alice, calma... Calminha... – Falei como se tivesse falando com um cachorro pit bul querendo te atacar.

- Bella... – Ela se agachou e me abraçou pelos joelhos me deixando presa. – Você não pode ir, você sabe o que é ficar nessa casa sozinha, sem nenhuma amiga para conversar?

- Você tem o Jasper, Al...

- Jasper vai embora! – Ela esperneou. – Você tem que ficar. Edward não vai ficar aqui... Você fica aqui comigo... Eu preciso de você, você, você... – E mil outros 'você' consecutivos... Eu estava ficando com medo.

- Calma Alice... – Ergui os olhos pedindo ajuda para alguém. Mas todos nos olhavam atônitos. Edward tentava não rir.

- Você tem que ficar aqui, Bella... É para o seu bem, eu tive um pressentimento muito ruim, que se... se... – Ela procurou as palavras. – Se você sair daquela porta as dez pragas do Egito vão pairar sobre você. Só esse teto é seguro... Só esse teto... – Ai meu Deus eu estava falando com uma psicótica.

- ok, Alice... – Falei derrotada. – Eu fico. Por você.

- Promete?- Ela fez a carinha de gatinho.

- Claro...

Ela despertou da loucura dela. E começou a dar pulinhos de alegria.

- Está vendo, como eu consegui? – Ela gritava.

- isso foi um truque, Alice?

- Claro... Você não achou que eu estivesse louca, né?

- Alice... – Repreendi, não acreditando naquilo.

- Você prometeu Bella, agora você precisa ficar!

Rolei os olhos. Esme, Carlisle, Renne e Charlie sorriam.

- Então Bella eu vou indo... – Jacob veio e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Não jake, eu tenho que passar em casa ainda, tenho que pegar as coisas...

- Se você quiser Bella, eu posso ir com você... – Alice falou.

- Não, o Jasper está aí, curta seu namorado, garota... Eu vou com Jake depois eu dou um jeito de voltar...

- Você liga e eu te busco...

- ok.

- Até mais! – Acenei para todos. Edward sorria e eu me perguntei do por quê? Ele não ia dormir ali, Alice tinha me dito.

Como Jake estava com o carro dele, eu podia conversar com ele livremente, enquanto eu ia para casa.

- Jake, você viu o que me aconteceu?

- Bella, em um dia você já fez tanto estragos... – Ele ria. – Me diverti...

- Acho que vou falar para Edward te dar mais um soco sem você não parar de rir da minha desgraça!

- Ah pode deixar... – Ele piscou para mim. – Ele falou que pretende me dar muitos ainda enquanto eu continuar com você...

- Como assim 'continuar' comigo?

- Bella... Bella... O cara ta tão louco por você, que não enxerga o super óbvio... Ele pensa que eu sou seu namorado, seu amante, ou sei lá o quê... Até alguém falar á ele que ou eu sou seu meio irmão, ou eu sou gay, ele vai achar isso... E porque você não me deixou falar àquela hora que eu não era nada seu? Que eu era seu irmão, pelo menos?

- Eu não quero. Eu achei melhor assim, pensando que ele me deixaria em paz, mas é ao contrário... – bufei.

- Ele gosta de você... Isso eu acho que todos perceberam...

- Aham, a nossa briga foi a maior prova de amor existente... – Jake riu.

- E o que aconteceu lá em cima, hein?

- Ah Jake... – Cobri meu rosto com as mãos. – O inevitável. Ele é simplesmente muito lindo... E... – Corei. – Gostoso... Eu sentia muita química, física, matemática, biologia... Tudo por ele no momento e eu não consegui desistir... Ele é irresistível... Eu acho que eu teria algo 'perfurado' dentro de mim se a luz não tivesse voltado... – Corei mais ainda.

- E uma Tanya com chifres na sala de baixo, não é mesmo? Sendo que eu duvido que ela não seja ainda...

Ignorei o comentário dele.

- E você ficou no banheiro e propósito não é?

- Lógico! Eu não queria ser um empata no meio de vocês dois. Apesar de eu ter ficado com medo de que me iriam esquecer lá dentro, e eu acabasse criando claustrofobia. Além do que eu te conheço tão bem, Isabella, tão bem que vejo coisas que nem você mesma vê...

- tipo?

- Você não resiste á ele...

- A que interessante... – falei irônica cruzando os braços.

- Bella, acho melhor você ficar bem preparada para hoje...

- Por quê?

- Eu to com pressentimento que não vai ser só uma pousada...

- Esse é meu medo. Espero que ele não esteja lá.

- aham... – Jake riu irônico. E me deixou na frente da minha casa. Antes que eu pudesse argumentar alguma coisa ele arrancou pneus. E eu suspirei entrando em minha casa.

Subi, e peguei uma bolsinha básica que eu tinha lá. Era só dormir hoje, então não precisava levar muitas coisas.

Peguei meu pijama preferido, que era uma camisola transparente que era muito confortável. Mas um sutiã azul claro, e uma calcinha azul também.

Amanhã eu iria trabalhar no shopping meio período de tarde. Então peguei meu uniforme do trabalho e também coloquei lá. Do jeito que eu conhecia Alice ela não iria me deixar sair de lá antes do almoço.

De higiene pessoal peguei só minha escova de dente. O resto eu usaria deles.

Peguei meu kit de maquiagens que eu levava para todo lugar. E um short para andar pela casa hoje.

A campainha tocou. E logo depois Alice entrou serelepe no meu quarto.

Olhei repreensiva para ela.

- Alice, não disse que ligava? Que pressa toda é essa?

- Ah... Eu tenho planos!

- Planos?

- Lógico. Vamos curtir á nossa noite de garotas!

- Ok, espero realmente que seja só isso... – Disse suspirando e revirando os olhos.

- Ok... Acho que você tem que levar mais roupa Bella!

- Alice eu só vou ficar uma noite!

- Mas você vai precisar! Leve mais um conjunto de roupas, pode ser um vestido, ou uma bermuda e uma blusa, e roupa de banho!

- Roupa de banho?

- Sim... – Respondeu radiante.

Revirei os olhos mais uma vez e coloquei tudo na malinha. Era impossível tentar argumentar alguma coisa com aquela baixinha. Enquanto eu fechava a janela do quarto e arrumava um pouco as roupas, Alice colocou algumas coisas dentro da mala. Nem argumentei. Quando se tratava de Alice Cullen a batalha estava totalmente perdida.

Dirigi-me a casa de Alice e ela não parava de falar...

- Ah vai ser perfeito, Bella... Você vai ver...

- Alice, Edward não vai estar lá não né?

Ela hesitou um pouco e fez uma curva perigosa com o carro.

- Eu o chamei para ir, mas eu não sei... – Ela se limitou a responder. – Por quê? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha - Você o quer lá?

- Não, não... Ao contrário! O clima ficou muito chato entre nós...

- Edward não guarda rancores Bella, logo, logo ele vai aprontar uma para cima de você de novo... – Ela piscou e eu corei. – Ele gosta de você sabe...

- Sim, meu trabalho na casa dele é muito bom!

- Porra, Bella! Pare de ficar falando trabalho, empregada, trabalho! Você não pode simplesmente ser a Bella, minha amiga, quase irmã, amiga de todos da família? Você tem que dividir um pouco o social do profissional!

Fiquei quieta. Não queria continuar com discussões.

- Ele gosta de você, e você gosta dele...

- Não gosto, não...

- Bella quem costuma ser a criança mimada aqui, sou eu e não você... Encare os fatos...

- Encaro ótimo. Ele está dando em cima de mim, com a Tanya como noiva... – Logo que arrependi de ter falado. Ela não sabia que ele dava em cima de mim. Ela percebeu minha expressão e logo me acalmou.

-Relaxe Bella, eu sempre soube... Ele está com Tanya eu sei lá o por que. Mas ele não a ama. Isso é um fato consumado! Talvez se você desse uma chance para ele, ele pudesse tomar coragem de terminar com ela. Talvez ele simplesmente não quisesse ficar sozinho...

Bufei.

- Sabe, por trás de todo aquele desempenho de machão que ele tem, no fundo, no fundo se esconde um garotinho com medo da solidão. Ele sempre teve esse trauma, apesar de não querer admitir para si mesmo. Ele sempre teve medo de ficar sozinho, sem meus pais, ou sem mim. Por isso ele nunca quis morar sozinho, só aceitou quando tinha Tanya...

- Quer dizer que ele não quer terminar com ela enquanto eu não dou uma resposta convincente, para ele não ficar sozinho se eu o rejeitar?

- Mais ou menos. – Ela piscou. – Você tem que tentar entender um pouco ele, conhecer mais dele, tenho certeza que você vai gostar. E por favor Bella. – Ela acrescentou quando estacionou o carro na garagem dos Cullen. – Seja á Bella minha amiga hoje, não a empregada do meu irmão, ok?

Fiz uma continência. Nós rimos e entramos na casa.


	10. Capítulo 9 É impossível resistir

**Capítulo 9 – É impossível resistir.**

Entrei e nenhum sinal de Edward menos mal. Ou, ah sei lá. Entrei no quarto de hóspedes e coloquei minha mala.

- Bella vamos para a piscina?

- Ok. – Peguei meu biquíni que também era azul e coloquei. Desci as escadas, e Alice me explicou que Esme e Carlisle haviam saído por um tempo.

Nós nadamos um pouco, jogando água uma nas outras, como duas crianças. A água fria da piscina estava me fazendo bem. Estava relaxando o que há muito tempo eu não conseguia relaxar.

Depois de nadar um pouco, me encostei perto da borda, e relaxei. Fiquei de olhos fechados e aspirei o ar em minha volta.

- Bella eu vou ali e já volto ok?

Limitei-me a assentir com a cabeça. E continuei de olhos fechados.

- Você é tão linda molhada desse jeito... – A voz musical, pura, e sensual entrou pelos meus ouvidos. Grudando nas minhas entranhas como praga. Era a voz dele. Só podia. Ele estava aqui.

Abri os olhos, ainda relaxada com o momento. Podia sentir á frieza e a tensão vindo. Mas ela não vinha. Olhei para ele e ele estava com a cabeça do lado da minha. Aspirando o cheiro de água que estava na minha nuca.

Não tinha nenhuma reação. Não conseguia me mexer. Ao invés disso só deixei minha cabeça pender para trás. E suspirei.

Ele continuava cheirando toda a parte do meu corpo. Causando calafrios. Existia uma paz indescritível naquele momento.

Ele começou a beijar o caminho da minha nuca até a minha orelha, assombrando depois por cima. Gemi baixinho ao ouvido dele. Eu percebi que ele sorriu. Ainda continuava de olhos fechados e senti ele se levantar e entrar na água. Se aproximando de mim, me prensando mais na borda da piscina do que já estava antes. Ele continuava a conhecer cada parte do meu corpo. Eu não agüentava mais. Eu tinha que me libertar dali. Eu necessitava me libertar dali. Não poderia fazer isso, não poderia ou poderia?

- abra os olhos minha Bella... - Ele suspirou no meu ouvido.

Eu obedeci. Não tendo mais controle sobre meu corpo.

Ele olhava fixo nos meus olhos. Sorrindo.

- Desculpe por hoje cedo...

- Pelo o quê?

- Pela 'briguinha' na frente dos meus pais...

- Eu comecei, desculpe...

- Eu correspondi... – Ele disse beijando minha nuca.

- Edward... – Gemi baixinho.

- Diga o que você quer que eu te dou...

- Alice pode vir...

- Ela não vai vir...

- Eu tenho trabalho...

- Eu também...

- Tenho que tomar banho Edward...

- Eu vou com você...

- Não. – Exclamei alto de mais. Ele riu. Ele me largou me permitindo passagem. Eu subi e saí da piscina. Ele olhava meu corpo e eu corei.

- Só deixei porque ainda não acabou Bella...

Eu não respondi. Não conseguia responder nada...

Fui ao toalete que tinha perto da piscina. E fui tomar um banho para tirar o cloro, e Edward de mim. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu segui o conselho de Alice, esqueci a minha posição, só segui o que eu queria. E será que era o certo? Será?

Tomei um banho e me perguntei se Alice havia tramado tudo aquilo, e onde estaria Tanya. Peguei os sabonetes e o shampoo que ali estavam e comecei a me ensaboar. Coloquei o biquíni para fora do boxe. E comecei a cantar.

- Quando a luz dos olhos meus, as luas dos olhos teus, resolvem se encontrar... – Ok, a música era brega. Mas era esse o tipo de música que cantávamos no chuveiro não é mesmo?

Havia desligado o chuveiro por um momento, e ainda tinham shampoo nos meus olhos, me forçando á mantê-los fechados. Tateei a minha volta para procurar a toalha, onde estava àquela maldita? Não conseguia achar, e meus olhos começaram a arder. Comecei a gritar para alguém vir até ali. Ouvi passos, e pedi uma toalha.

Ouvi o boxe se abrir e um pano fofo sendo estendido para mim. Aceitei e limpei meus olhos. Ao fazer isso percebi Edward na minha frente, e vi que eu estava pelada sem nenhuma parede de Box nos separando. Quase instintivamente me cobri. E corei. Ele sorriu e deu as costas para mim. Ele estava de sunga. Meu Deus que homem bom.

- Não adianta esconder mais Bella...

- Por que você está fazendo isso?- gritei de onde estava já coberta pela toalha.

Ele só sorriu. E gritou do lado de fora do toalete.

- É só o começo...

Saí do toalete, e Edward estava esperando por mim...

- Já me agarrou, já me viu pelada, o que você quer mais?

Ele mostrou as mãos em rendição.

- Bella, não sou o cara cafajeste que você pensa ok?

- Ah obrigada pela informação...

- Eu só fiz o que fiz, porque você correspondeu...

- Ah... Agora a culpa é minha... – Falei suspirando pesarosa.

- Você quer do jeito certo?

- E qual é o jeito certo?

- Encontros, jantares, pedidos, presentes...

- E quem disse que eu quero algo com você?

- Me diz se eu tenho uma chance pelo menos...

- Um bom começo seria terminando com a outra mulher. Eu não divido homem sabe? – E logo me arrependi das minhas palavras. Olhei nervosa para ele que sorria timidamente. E bufei. Ele me agarrou pelo braço com força e enterrou as mãos nos meus cabelos. Ele se aproximou, deixando aqueles olhos verdes intensos penetrarem nos meus.

- Eu vou te conquistar Bella... Do jeito certo. – Ele falou, e saiu sem me beijar. Mas me deixando embriagada. Embriagada de Edward.

Saí esfumando fumaças pelos ouvidos. Se Edward iria me pegar de jeito, porque ele não pegava de uma vez só? Porque ele tinha que ficar vindo me torturar diversas e diversas vezes? Por que ele não fazia o serviço completo de uma vez?

Meu biquíni estava ensopado e sem condições de ser posto novamente. Então me enrolei na toalha e fui em direção á casa grande. O caminho até lá era cheio de árvores, coqueiros e plantas. Fiquei admirando tudo á minha volta, impressionada. Tudo era tão novo, e tão perfeito. E eu sempre tive uma queda por jardins.

Achei um canto por baixo de um coqueiro e fui até lá. A brisa estava gostosa e podia relaxar um pouco. Edward não viria me procurar tão cedo, assim eu esperava. Não depois de ter saído daquele jeito.

Peguei a toalha e coloquei em cima de mim. Cobrindo meu corpo e deitei sobre o coqueiro. Me dando uma vista vasta do local. A brisa estava limpa e suave, então fechei os olhos.

Depois de um tempo, ouvi um barulho de dentro da casa, e abri os olhos. Tentei organizar meus pensamentos, e tentei me levantar. Ao fazer isso vi que tinha algo caminhando pelas minhas pernas. Olhei assustada e vi que era uma aranha. A meu Deus, tinha cara de ser venenosa. Antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação à aranha me picou, me deixando com uma dor alucinante. Comecei a gritar e a mexer as pernas para ela sair dali. Mas o estrago já tinha sido feito.

.

Ouvi passos vindo da casa apressados. Olhei e vi que eram Alice e Edward, apavorados.

- O que aconteceu, Bella? – Alice perguntou se agachando para mim.

Edward não conseguia pronunciar nada. Mas logo viu a picada em minha perna e entendeu tudo.

- Você foi picada?

- Fui... – Falei entre as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer. A dor aumentava a cada momento. – Uma aranha!

- Como era a aranha?

- Ah... Ah sei lá... – Não conseguia responder.

- Edward, procure em volta para ver onde está, pode nos ajudar á saber o que fazer...

Ele pareceu aturdido mais foi. Alice pegou um pedaço de pano e amarrou na ferida que aumentava e doía a cada instante mais.

- Eu conheço aquele tipo... – Edward disse voltando um segundo depois. – É muito venenosa, mas existe um tratamento... Temos que levá-la ao hospital urgente, urgente!

- Edward me ajude. Ela está só de toalha.

- Vá pegar uma roupa para ela que eu fico aqui! – Ele gritou. – Pegue um saco, alguma coisa para levarmos a aranha também, para identificação!

Eu gemia de dor. E Edward me segurou nos seus braços firmes, com um braço ele me enlaçava pela cintura, e a outra apoiava minha cabeça. Ele estava com uma expressão muito triste. E eu não agüentava vendo o assim. De repente minha visão ficou turva, e apagou. Depois de um tempo me vi sendo carregada por Edward para um banquinho de pedra de frente da casa. E ele continuava me segurando. Eu não gostava da feição dele, parecia triste e culpada. Eu não queria vê-lo assim, eu tinha que fazer algo... Por entre a dor e alucinação... Eu sussurrei.

- Fique comigo Edward... – Engoli em seco. A cegueira estava voltando novamente. – Eu o amo.

Depois tudo o que percebi foi ele me agarrando forte e soluçando. Enquanto ele balbuciava alguma coisa no meu ouvido que eu não consegui entender. Eu estava morrendo...

**Edward**

O Desespero tomou conta de mim. Antes tudo ia tão bem, eu havia aberto meus olhos para a realidade. A realidade que se chamava Bella. Eu havia decidido enfrentar meu medo da solidão, que eu iria conquistá-la, merecê-la. Mas, de repente, ela está em meus braços entre a vida e a morte. Sendo que mais para a morte do que para a vida. Mas eu não podia pensar mais nisso, eu não podia. Eu também não queria, eu não tinha como. Eu não suportaria, era mais forte que tudo.

Carreguei ela para o banquinho de cimento enfrente a casa afim de sair com ela do mato, e correr o risco que ela seja picada por outras coisas, e eu possivelmente também.

Ela soluçava e gemia. Percebi que ela perdera a consciência, mas voltou á si. Não suportava vê-la daquele jeito, não conseguia...

-- Fique comigo Edward... – Engoliu em seco. - Eu o amo.

Meu mundo caiu... Tudo rodava ao meu redor. Ela tinha dito que me amava!

Acariciei seus cabelos e encostei meus lábios em sua orelha.

- Eu também a amo Bella, sempre te amei, e para sempre vou te amar...

Mas essas palavras não foram entendidas, a meu ver. Ela encaminhava-se para a inconsciência de novo. Comecei a chorar e soluções irreparáveis apareciam em minha garganta.

Uma mão no meu ombro me segurou, era Alice.

- As roupas? – Exclamei por entre as lágrimas. A minha dor não era nada perto de sequer cogitar á hipótese de perder o amor da minha vida. Minha Bella...

Alice havia chamado a ambulância do pronto socorro mais próximo de casa quando ela estava lá dentro pegando as roupas. Depois que a vestiu, a ambulância chegou abusando na velocidade e, por favor, na competência. Alice ficou para trás, ela iria com o carro dela, ela teria que fazer muitas ligações. E eu fui para a ambulância com Bella, me recusando á tirar suas mãos das minhas, me recusando á ficar mais um segundo sequer longe dela.

Chegamos ao pronto socorro e todos os enfermeiros, levaram Bella rapidamente para alguma sala médica. Pedi para entrar mais não deixaram.

- Mas eu quero estar com ela! Eu me recuso a ficar longe dela!

- Sr. Cullen, se acalme. A doutora Natália é médica aqui há anos ela vai saber cuidar dela... Precisamos de frieza no momento...

- Frieza? Frieza? É a vida dela, pelo amor de Deus!

- Se acalme Sr. Cullen, faremos o possível.

Depois dali uns cinco minutos, uma mulher com aproximadamente 1,70, vestida em um jaleco, e cabelos cor de chocolate preços em um coque veio falar comigo. Se eu não tivesse tão apavorado por Bella, e tão apaixonado por ela, essa Natália daria um caldo.

- Boa noite, Sr. Cullen eu sou a doutora Natália... Estou encarregada de sua namorada Isabella Swan, certo?

- Certo certo...

- Pode me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu?

- É ela estava descansando em baixo de uma árvore lá na minha casa, e ela foi picada por uma aranha...

- Você trouxe a aranha, ou sabe alguma informação?

- Eu capturei-a e trouxe em um saco plástico. – falei. Peguei a aranha e estendi, desejando matar aquela maldita e estraçalhar, só que não poderia fazer agora, talvez depois. – Eu tenho algum conhecimento, pois eu fiz um ano de botânica, mas é só... – Falei me controlando aos poucos.

- Ok... Geisa por favor... – Natália chamou a enfermeira que estava por perto. – Chame urgente a doutora Thelma à especialista em aracnídeos para mim, urgente... – Ela se voltou com a prancheta para mim. – bom Sr. Cullen, assim que a aranha for identificada vou procurar o melhor antídoto para o veneno dela...

- E agora como ela está?

- Ela está sendo dopada, e recebendo **soro antiaracnídeo, **que vai diminuir o progresso do veneno por hora, mas a melhor solução é o antídoto próprio para o tipo de aranha...

Desta vez entrou também outra mulher de Jaleco, com ar de importante, e com uma presilha em forma de aranha prendendo o cabelo. Jesus, só tinha gata nesse hospital. Ok, Ok...Bella, morrendo, aranha...

- Thelma, identifique a aranha, por favor...

Ela pegou o plástico e ficou examinando por uns minutos. É armadeira, e o tipo de tratamento que eu recomendo é o número 5...

- Obrigado Thelma...

- O que é antídoto número 5?

- Sr. Cullen eu explico outra hora... Agora temos que agir. Se acalme por favor, é o melhor que pode fazer. – E ela deu leves palmadas no meu ombro me confortando.

- Ela vai sobreviver?

Ela hesitou um pouco e suspirou me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Faremos o possível. – E saiu atarefada para a sala.

Eu estava possesso, não conseguia pensar em nada, á não ser: Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella... Bella, Bella...

- Edward, Edward... – Uma voz familiar me levantou do meu devaneio.

- OI Alice... – Falei meio sonâmbulo.

- Como ela está?

- nenhuma notícia. Ela foi dopada, identificaram a aranha e estão preparando o antídoto próprio para ela. E os pais dela?

- Não consegui falar com eles, mas consegui falar com o Jacob. Ele vai procura por eles na casa deles, e depois vem para cá... – Ok, eu estava tão desesperado que nem me importei que Jacob aparecesse por ali. – nossos pais estão vindo para cá... E eu achei melhor ligar para Tanya para avisar que você estava aqui, só que ela não atendia de maneira nenhuma...

- Ah é... Tanya, melhor assim... – Falei mudando de assunto.

- Edward... – Ela me perguntou com voz cansada. – o que você fez com ela?

- Nada.

- Eu te conheço, Edward... O que você fez?

- Peguei taças com vinho e coloquei umas três doses á mais do que era necessário de um remédio para dormir, eu a seduzi e ela apagou...

- Edward, eu não gosto dela, mas ela pode morrer...

- Que nada... Ela pode ficar vegetal, mas eu nem me importo...

Ela bufou e rolou os olhos, mas depois pelo canto do olho a vi soltar um sorriso.

O telefone dela tocou, e ela atendeu.

- Ah oi, Jacob... Aham... Eles não estão?... Eles não têm celulares... Ah... Vem aqui então... Falaremos com eles amanhã...

- O que foi?

- Jacob não achou os pais dela. Acho que eles saíram para algum lugar e não tem celular. Ele vem para cá.

O telefone dela tocou novamente. Era Jasper. Enquanto isso peguei meu próprio celular, e entrei na internet.

Procurei por Antídoto número 5.

A descrição era a seguinte.

**Analgesia, pela infiltração local, ao redor da picada, de aproximadamente 4 ml de anestésico do tipo lidocaína a 2%, sem vasoconstritor. Se necessário, repetir a mesma dose uma e duas horas após. Se a dor persistir, **

Ok, do pouco que eu conhecia dessa área, eu sabia que isso não era algo realmente bom. Ela iria sofrer, e isso ia me matar. Eu precisava perguntar quais eram os riscos, o que isso iria acarretar... Eu precisava arranjar algum meio de salvar Bella.

**3ª Pessoa.**

Mal sabia Edward, que as únicas conseqüências que esse acidente iria acarretar eram o crescimento e dedicação dele para com Bella.


	11. Capítulo 10 Coisas que o tempo faz

**Capítulo 10 – Coisas que o tempo faz amadurecer.**

Sem notícias. Nada. Nada. Ninguém vinha me avisar de Bella. Só me informavam que ela estava recebendo o tratamento. Mas meu Deus, por que eu não podia vê-la ao menos por um instante?

Alice estava do meu lado me apoiando, segurando minha mão, estava muito quieta, e eu acho que ela é a única no momento que sabe do porque que eu estou tão envolvido com Bella. Acho que ela é a única que sabe do sentimento que sem avisar e sem precedentes nasceu em mim.

Estava na sala de espera. Mulheres, crianças, homens todos ali esperando por uma mísera notícia. Homens felizes, por suas mulheres estarem dando á luz. Pessoas desesperadas querendo saber o resultado de uma cirurgia, ou se uma pessoa estaria viva ou morta. Era esse último grupo, que eu me encaixava. Antes fosse eu o homem, o pai, que estivesse esperando notícias de minha mulher que estava dando luz. Mas eu prometi a mim mesmo, que se Bella sobrevivesse eu iria vir um dia nesse hospital como pai, o pai dos filhos de Bella.

Há muito tempo as minhas lágrimas já haviam sido secadas, e a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era ficar imóvel olhando para um ponto fixo. Fazia uma hora que estava ali, mas parecia uma eternidade.

- Alice, Edward... – Ouvi uma voz familiar me chamando. Esme. Levantei os olhos e ela e Carlisle estavam olhando atentamente para nós.

- Oi mãe, pai... – Alice respondeu com a voz rouca. Eu só assenti com a cabeça. Tinha medo de fazer alguma besteira.

Esme olhou preocupada para mim durante um instante, mas virou sua atenção para Alice.

- Como ela está?

- Ainda não tem notícias. Mas é grave. Parece que a aranha é uma das mais venenosas, até mais do que alguns tipos de serpentes. E ela está sendo dopada, e recebendo o tratamento... Mas Edward sabe mais do que eu, ele estava aqui quando chegou...

Nesse momento eu havia percebido. Esme se dirigia á Alice porque achava que ela sabia mais, ela que estava realmente preocupada. Mal sabia ela que tudo que ela achava sobre mim e Bella era mentira, e quem realmente estava quase morrendo por ela era eu.

- Edward...? – Ela me olhava pesarosa. – Você está acabado, vai para casa descansar. Você e Bella nem são tão amigos assim... Nós ficamos assim...

- Como assim, nem somos tão amigos assim?! Eu a trouxe, e vou ficar com ela até ela acordar, até ela ficar á salvo...

- Edward, você não é namorado dela, nem nada... Por que...?

- Porque eu me importo, com ela, ok? Ninguém me tira daqui!

Esme procurou auxílio em Alice, mas não encontrou. Ela só encolheu os ombros. Carlisle estava sério, mas segurou meu ombro com força. Parecia que havia entendido.

Esme sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a conversar com Alice sobre os pais de Bella e tudo o que estava acontecendo. Me levantei como um salto, ignorando os olhares nas minhas costas, e procurei o único lugar que eu me sentiria um pouco mais seguro. A capela do hospital. Nunca foi religioso, ou temente á Deus, mas esse sem dúvida era o momento apropriado. E eu sabia que somente Ele poderia me salvar agora. Ajoelhei-me defronte a imagem e comecei a rezar. Não de jeito certo suponho, mas do jeito que meu coração me mandava fazer.

**Jacob**

Ao receber a notícia, eu fiquei muito desesperado. Bella, minha Bella, minha irmã, minha amiga... Não podia ser. Pelo jeito a coisa era séria.

Fui procurar meu pai e Renne para avisá-los. Mas não os encontrei na casa, deveriam ter saído. Retornei a ligação de Alice avisei o que sabia, e disse que estava correndo para lá.

Peguei meu carro e arranquei pneus. Estava andando no meio do trânsito desesperado á 110 km/h. O que era o triplo do permitido aqui em Chicago.

Ouvi sirenes sendo ligadas e viaturas policiais vindo atrás de mim. Não liguei. Não queria chegar mais tarde lá... Se eu fosse preso ou não, seria depois que Bella estivesse a salvo. Pisei mais fundo no acelerador ainda, me desviando com perícia dos carros que andavam lentamente pelas ruas. O hospital era perto do centro, o que me deu certa vantagem. Encostei o carro de qualquer jeito e entrei correndo no hospital, ignorando os protestos das pessoas a minha volta. Cheguei perto da recepção e olhava para todos os lados á procura de alguém familiar. Os Cullens estavam aqui pelo que sabia. Quando esbarrei em uma moça, que aparentava ser enfermeira.

- Ah Meu Deus, meus documentos que levei tanto tempo para arrumar! – Ela exclamava. Que foi quando eu olhei pra o chão e vi vários papéis derrubados.

- Desculpe, eu realmente estou desesperado... – Olhei para ela por um momento. Seria antiético deixá-la ali, mas eu iria recompensar depois. Ser mais gentil depois. Bella me esperava em algum lugar. – Você sabe onde é o quarto de Isabella Swan?

- Sei... Sei... – Ela falou enquanto tirava o suor da testa. O crachá dizia que seu nome era Geisa. – É o 102 nesse mesmo andar...

- Olha, realmente obrigado, desculpe pelo transtorno...

- Estou acostumada... Pode ir, sem problemas... – Eu sorri, e corri desesperado. 91,92,95...100,101... Avistei os Cullen e corri para lá entre desespero e alívio.

- Como ela está?

- Não sabemos muito ainda... – Alice falou. E explicou tudo o que havia acontecido.

- Ah Meu Deus! – Falei caindo em um banco e enterrando meu rosto nas mãos. Alice colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e começou a me acalmar.

- Senhor? – uma voz grave me chamou. Ergui os olhos e era um policial...

Mas essa agora.

- Acho que temos um probleminha... – Ele falou enquanto assumia uma expressão de "O Poderoso Chefão".

- Cara, realmente desculpe, mas...

- Você sabia dos riscos?

- Sim, mas...

- Você sabia que você atrapalhou o trânsito?

- Sim, mas...

- Você sabia que fez cinco viaturas policiais irem atrás de você?

- Sim, mas...

- Você sabia que todos os oficiais de Chicago estavam querendo ir atrás de você?

- Não, mas...

- Você sabia que a gente convocou o FBI, CIA e até a ONU?

- Credo, mas...

- Você sabia que a gente pensou que você era o cara que tacou o sapato no Bush?

- Hein?

- Você sabia, não sabia...?

- Mas...

- Mas o que delinqüente?

- Minha irmã está aqui entre a vida e a morte. E eu estava desesperado. E esse cara não era do Iraque não?

- Que seja, Mas já pensou que com sua velocidade no centro de Chicago poderia deixar outras pessoas entre a vida e a morte também...?

- Realmente desculpe, mas... Eu não posso ir para a cadeia, não agora! Pelo Amor de Deus, é minha irmã!

- Não precisa ir para a cadeia. Mas terá que pagar uma grande multa... E quando eu falo grande, é grande.

- OK, Ok... Depois... O quão grande?

- Cara, você está encrencado, tão grande quanto a crise mundial...

- Caraça! Eu posso pagar em... ahn... 80 anos? – Ok, a 3ª geração que se fudesse, agora a prioridade era Bella.

- Não, agora!

- Eu pago... Quanto que é? – Alice levantou erguendo a carteira.

- Não, eu pago depois, pode deixar... – Já vi a dívida que meus netos iriam ter que pagar... Ok, eu não teriam netos, porque eu não teria filhos... Enfim, entenderam.

- Jake, eu pago, se você quiser pode acertar depois...

- Ok, Ok... – respondi. Pagaria depois, mas não agora, agora minha atenção não era uma multa ridícula, mas sim Bella. E essa espera estava me matando.

Depois de me livrar do Chefão e agradecer Alice imensamente. Eu procurei por Edward. Já que eu não podia ver Bella, eu decidi por vê-lo. Alice me disse que ele estava sofrendo muito, o que eu duvidei um pouco. Mas a partir do momento que o vi ajoelhado, rezando, e com a pior cara que jamais havia visto em toda a minha vida, eu percebi a extensão do sentimento que ele tinha por Bella, e que aquilo era verdadeiro. Eu precisava dar uma ajuda pro cara. Precisava tirar da cabeça dele certas coisas que ele por si só não conseguia tirar.

" Eu não sei rezar, sabe, Senhor... Mas... Eu nunca fiz isso para falar a verdade, mas eu quero tentar. Bem, meu nome É Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, sou filho de Carlisle e Esme e eu amo muito uma mulher que está aqui nesse hospital, Isabella Swan. Eu a amo demais, e ela também disse que me amava, o que me fez sofrer mais, por saber que aquela maldita aranha, aquele ser tão insignificante poderia acabar com uma história... Por isso eu estou aqui hoje, humildemente, pedindo, por favor, que me conceda ela de volta. Conceda ela de volta para nós, nós que a amamos. Eu não me importo se ela sobreviver e ficar com o Jacob, desde que ela fique viva... Eu..." – Ele rezava. E eu coloquei as mãos de leve nos seus ombros. Ele olhou para mim, com a mesma cara de dor, e assim que me viu tentou esconder as lágrimas. Eu também estava na pior, mas eu tinha que me mostrar forte por enquanto. Ele se levantou, com vergonha do que eu havia ouvido. E a única reação que eu tive foi o abraço. Abracei, e ele correspondeu. Um abraço firme, de homens, sem segundas intenções. Um abraço de duas pessoas que estão sofrendo pela a mesma coisa. Mesmo que teoricamente para ele nós éramos inimigos, concorrentes, nas desgraças todos se uniam, em uma única corrente.

- Desculpe... – Foi tudo o que ele disse.

- Cara... Não fique assim, não tenha vergonha do que fez. Foi o ato mais bonito que eu vi até hoje, ainda mais vindo de você...

- É que eu estou desesperado, eu... Foi à primeira vez na vida que eu senti algo tão grande por alguém e de repente, puuf... – Ele fez um gesto vago com a mão. – Alguém a tira de você...

- Calma cara, eu também estou assim... Mas temos que ser fortes, de outro jeito não poderá ajudar ninguém... – Ele assentiu.

- Desculpe cara, é ela é tua namorada, e eu aqui falando essas coisas...

- Irmã.

- O que?

- Ela é minha irmã Edward... Meia irmã para falar a verdade. Nós somos amigos principalmente, e temos muito intimidade para com o outro, por isso você achou que éramos namorados...

Ele me olhava aturdido, depois abaixou a cabeça com vergonha.

- Poxa, cara... Desculpas. Eu fui tão injusto, eu não a mereço...

- não fala assim, não. Apesar dos socos e tudo, eu sempre gostei de você, e sabia de você e Bella. Cara, o simples fato de você amá-la e estar sofrendo desse jeito por ela já o suficiente para merecê-la. As pessoas não merecem tipos, merecem quem as amam. E você provou hoje, provou que a ama.

- Será que foi muito tarde?

- Nunca é tarde para acordar para a vida, cara... – Segurei os ombros dele com força. – Vamos para lá... Fique com sua família. Sozinho a gente não é nada, sozinho ninguém consegue superar nada...

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. E eu me senti mais aliviado. Por mim, por ele, e por Bella. Que finalmente, havia encontrado alguém especial...

**Edward**

A única conclusão plausível que eu cheguei até o momento foi: A minha paixão por Bella me cegou completamente. Não no sentido figurado que as pessoas falam, mas literalmente. Eu não conseguia enxergar que o relacionamento entre ela e Jacob eram o de irmãos. Talvez meu conhecimento de amor entre família fosse tão limitado que eu não conseguia enxergar um ilimitado quando eu via um em minha frente.

Talvez eu devesse enfiar minha cabeça em algum lugar, ou me ajoelhar aos pés de Jacob, mas a única reação que eu conseguia era andar ao meu destino. O destino que agora era bem conhecido por mim: Bella.

Caminhamos juntos até a sala de espera, e encontramos minha família e a Dra. Natália conversando com todos. Me aproximei correndo para saber sobre o que eles diziam. Pelo menos um mínimo indício de que ela continuava viva.

- O que aconteceu? Como ela está? – Perguntei desesperado.

- Bem, como eu estava explicando... – Começou a doutora. – Depois de sedá-la nós esperamos um tempo até o efeito do sedativo passar, para aí aplicarmos a infiltração local de lidocaína, sem** vasoconstritor ****. **Como a aranha é muito venenosa, nós repetimos em um curto espaço de tempo a mesa dose... Enfim... Felizmente o veneno não se espalhou muito pela corrente sanguínea, o que facilitou o tratamento.

- Isso quer dizer? – Jacob perguntou.

- Quer dizer que conseguimos eliminar o veneno da corrente sanguínea dela, e que ela irá sobreviver...

- Graças a Deus! – Levantei as mãos emocionado. Todos também pulavam de alegria.

- Mas... – A doutora continuou. Ai esses 'mas' é tudo uma porcaria. – Ela terá que ficar alguns dias de repouso absoluto sob medicação aqui mesmo no hospital até receber alta.

- Mas ela não se livrou totalmente do veneno? – Carlisle perguntou confuso. Todos estavam.

- Sim... Mas o tratamento tem conseqüências. Pode se igualar á quimioterapia. Você salva o câncer, mas isso tem conseqüências... Mas são poucas e sem importância. Mas ela necessita ficar no hospital um ou dois dias talvez.

- Ah não é nada grave... – Jacob falou chorando aliviado.

- Dona Esme, depois precisamos conversar com os donos da casa onde a aranha foi encontrada, afim de pesquisar o local e ver se não tem mais da espécie pela localidade... São preocupações que tomamos, para evitar que outras pessoas sejam infectadas.

- Sim, Sim... Depois resolvemos.

- Podemos vê-la?

- Sim... Ela está dormindo, e talvez não acorde por causa da medicação. Mas podem vê-la. Entrem de dois em dois no quarto, por favor.

- Jacob como você é da família você entra, e... Quem vai?

- Pode ser o Edward? – Ele falou nervosamente.

- Não cara, pode ir alguém agora... Eu vou depois, tenho que fazer algumas coisas...

- Ok... – Eles assentiram. E eu fui para um lugar que eu tinha deixado minutos antes. A capela novamente. Agora aliviado e feliz eu comecei a agradecer.

Voltei depois de uns minutos e Jacob, Alice e Jasper estavam lá dentro, e Esme e Carlisle iriam entrar depois. Eu resolvi ir sozinho. Nesse meio tempo eu precisava comer alguma coisa, porque eu realmente estava esgotado. Desde almoço que eu não comia nada, e já eram 2 horas da manhã.

Fui para a cafeteria, e fui até o balcão. Chamei a balconista que mascava um chiclete despreocupadamente.

- Sim? – Ela perguntou me olhando de cima a baixo. – Senhor..?

- Cullen... – Respondi seco.

- Ah, sou Laís... O que deseja?

- Café?! – Falei meio que perguntando se haveria pelo horário.

Ela riu.

- Temos café sim. Na verdade é o que mais temos. Todos querendo ficar acordados entende, né? Ninguém quer dormir em momentos de dor ou felicidade...

Assenti com a cabeça. Era lógico que em uma cafeteria, teria café. Ainda mais em um hospital. Ok, eu estava ficando burro além de apaixonado.

Depois de um tempo ela voltou com um café quente fumegando.

- Acho melhor um forte, do que um cappucino...

Assenti novamente com a cabeça.

- Sabe... – Ela começou a falar apoiando as a cabeça nas mãos. – É muito triste trabalhar em um hospital ás vezes... A maioria das situações é sobre morte, risco de morte, acidente, e tals... Faz mal para uma pessoa, não é?

- É como advocacia. O ramo que eu trabalho. – Respondi, surpreso por estar conversando com outra pessoa no momento. Depois da notícia que Bella iria sobreviver um peso enorme nas minhas costas parecia ter sido tirado. – É um ambiente ruim também. Você tem geralmente a vida de uma pessoa para defender... E um erro seu pode levar á uma destruição da pessoa... É acho que todas as profissões não fazem tão bem assim...

Ela assentiu sorrindo.

- Por que está aqui? Dor ou felicidade?

- Dor... – respondi com cabeça baixa. – Depois que eu descobri que eu amava uma mulher, e resolvi conquistá-la, ela é picada por uma aranha muito venenosa, e vem para cá entre a vida e a morte...

- Ow... Ela está bem?

- Agora está. Vai ficar uns dias no hospital de repouso com medicação, depois vai para casa...

- E o que você vai fazer para ela depois?

- Como assim? – perguntei confuso.

- oras, se você a ama... E está sofrendo tanto por ela, você tem fazer algo, não é? Resumindo... O que você vai fazer para conquistá-la?

- Eu ainda não pensei... – Murmurei.

- Sabe, um conselho como mulher. Nunca meça esforços para mostrar o tamanho do seu sentimento. Quanto mais patadas ela te der, mas insista. Porque se ela é o que você realmente quer, você tem que lutar por ela com todas as armas...

Terminei meu café um pouco mais desperto nas palavras da balconista. Eu não havia pensado no depois, só no presente. Mas o que eu iria fazer para conquistar Bella? Agradeci Laís pelos conselhos e pela conversa, e fui ver Bella.


	12. Capítulo 11 O inimigo nem tão oculto

**Capítulo 11 – O inimigo nem tão oculto assim...**

Entrei no quarto de Bella e olhei-a atentamente. Em sua expressão havia alívio, como se fosse um pequeno anjo em sua mais serena paz e tranqüilidade. Fiquei a observar durante um tempo, não me cansando nem sequer um segundo. Sendo alimentado pela ânsia de vê-la abrir os olhos e sorrir para mim e repetir aquelas palavras que me disse antes de entrar na inconsciência.

- Edward... Filho? – Olhei para ver quem falava comigo, era Charlie.

- Charlie...

- Eu já sei de tudo Edward... Pena que não deu para nos avisar antes... Pode ir eu e Renne assumimos daqui, você e sua família foram muito bons para nós...

- Charlie se não se importa eu gostaria de ficar aqui com Bella...

- Passar a noite?

- Sim...

- mas vocês nem são tão íntimos assim... Além do que tem seu trabalho...

- Vamos dizer que eu me importo e que eu faço questão... E o trabalho eu sou dono de lá, e como diz a Tanya eu posso tirar férias de anos se eu quiser... – É Tanya, seu pedido foi aceito. Só que eu não vou gastar meu tempo com você.

- Ok, Edward... Acho que posso concordar com isso... Mas vá dormir durante algumas horas, enquanto eu e Renne temos um momento sozinho com ela, está bem?

- Podem ficar o tempo que desejarem, mas eu não vou conseguir dormir mesmo... – E me retirei olhando para Bella mais uma vez.

Saí e encontrei com minha família.

- Edward, estamos indo, amanhã nos voltaremos... Você vem?

- Eu vou ficar...

- Edward, ela já está bem... É só uma questão de ela acordar...

- Eu quero estar aqui enquanto isso...

- Edward, eu deixo meu carro aqui para você então, ta? Já que você veio na ambulância... – Alice disse. Eu assenti agradecido.

- Edward, vem cá... – Carlisle chamou para um canto. – O que é esse interesse, proteção repentinos que você tem por Bella? Quem vê por fora pensa que você é marido ou irmão dela, sei lá...

- Carlisle, não conte nada para mamãe para não deixá-la preocupada por enquanto, mas eu estou apaixonado por Bella..

- Como Edward...? Em tão pouco tempo?

- Explico depois, ok? Nem eu sei como ou porque... Mas eu sei que estou.

- Ok filho... Mas você tem que dormir...

Eu assenti, e ele colocou as mãos de leve nos meus ombros. Esme, Carlisle, e Alice saíram do hospital. Jasper ficou para trás e veio em minha direção.

- Cara, você está apaixonado, e só ta escondido para quem não quer ver... Só te digo uma coisa, cuidado com a Tanya, e com Bella... Tanya não é a mocinha que você pensa, ela pode estragar sua vida á partir do momento que ela souber...

Assenti e ele foi embora. Merda esqueci-me de Tanya. Eu não podia deixar que ela descobrisse por enquanto agora, ela não poderia atrapalhar. Sabe-se lá o que ela poderia fazer com Bella aqui nesse hospital. Avisei Charlie e Renne que já voltava e fui para minha casa.

Olhei no relógio e eram 5 horas da manhã. Peguei meu celular e disquei para Jasper. Eu havia esquecido de pedir para ele.

- Alô?

- Jasper?

- Sim.

- É o Edward... Cara, se a Tanya ligar lá no escritório diga para ela que eu estou o mesmo para o Emmet e para Rose, ok? E se ela pedir para falar comigo, diga que eu estou em reunião.

- por que você não vem trabalhar?

- Eu vou ficar com Bella.

- vendo-a dormir? Cara, quando ela acordar eles te ligam e você vai.. Você tem que trabalhar, mas, sobretudo dormir...

- Ta, ta... Eu estou com vontade de ficar com ela, então é lá que eu vou ficar... Só faça isso, ok?

- Ok, cara... Mas e o que você vai falar para ela?

- Nada de mais. – Desliguei e pisei no acelerador.

Girei as chaves do apartamento, e entrei. Bem... O efeito do remédio pelas minhas contas duraria até ás onze. Comecei a armar meu plano de escapa maléfico.

Iria fingir que era um dia normal de trabalho. Ela acorda ás 11, não me vê em casa. E eu deixo um bilhete do tipo; "Amor, fui trabalhar mais cedo, e você estava em um sono pesado, por isso fiquei com dó de te acordar, estou de volta no almoço."

Ela vai achar que eu estou no escritório, e se ligar para lá eles vão dizer que eu estou.

Saio do hospital ao meio-dia e venho "almoçar" em casa. Fico durante um tempo e volto "trabalhar". Perfeito.

Ela não desconfiaria de nada, e eu poderia ficar com Bella um bom tempo.

Fui para o quarto a fim de escrever o bilhete e deixar na cabeceira da cama. Havia deixado Tanya "dormindo" em cima da cama. Quando cheguei ao quarto estava escuro pela hora do dia. Tateei pela parede até achar o interruptor, acendi as luzes... E OMG onde estava Tanya?

Respirei fundo e sentei na cama. Vamos examinar minhas opções, ou eu estava em algum filme que mortos ressuscitam, não que ela esteja morta, mas enfim... Ou o efeito do remédio passou, mas não é possível, pois são 5 horas da manhã e eu dei o triplo da receita. Ou eu havia colocado ela em outro lugar. Mas eu tinha absoluta certeza de que fora aqui!

Comecei a correr desesperado por todo o apartamento á procura de um vestígio da maldita. Cheguei a procurar até vestígios de sangue pelos cantos, vai que ela foi assassinada?

Mas a única coisa que eu encontrei foi um bilhete escrito assim:

"_Edward, não sei onde você está ou o que você fez, mas que porra é essa de deixar sua noiva sozinha aqui? Você tem idéia que ela tentou se matar com remédios para dormir? M.N."_

Que porra é essa pergunto eu! O que Mike Newton estava fazendo no meu apartamento ontem de noite, como ele conseguiu entrar em casa com Tanya apagada? As únicas pessoas que tinham chave era eu, Tanya e o dono do condomínio. E ninguém, sem autorização judicial poderia pegar aquela chave.

Ok vamos analisar os fatos. Se ele mencionou suicídio é que ela está mal, se ela não está aqui. Ela está em um lugar onde pessoas que estão mal estão: Hospital.

E o hospital mais perto daqui é o mesmo em que Bella está. O que quando ela acordar vai acabar descobrindo que Bella está lá, e tudo que nos envolve. A incógnita era, como Mike não nos viu? Ah cara, era muita coisa para pensar. Mas aí alguma coisa tinha.

Meu plano tinha ido barranco á baixo. Agora com certeza ela descobriria Bella e eu, e sabe-se lá o que ela tentaria fazer com ela. Saí correndo para o hospital. Qualquer um que visse de longe acharia que eu estaria indo ver Tanya, mas não eu estava indo proteger Bella da Tanya.

Peguei meu celular e coloquei no viva voz.

- Mike Newton, falando...

- Mike, é o Edward!

- Ah! Finalmente deu o ar da graça. VOCÊ SABIA QUE TANYA QUASE MORREU ONTEM DE NOITE POR SUA CAUSA?

- Por mim causa? –

- LÓGICO! Você não estava em casa, e ela quis se matar com remédios. É a única explicação, porque ela não iria tomar o triplo da medicação sendo que é só para dormir não é?

- Ela acordou? Ela que te disse isso?

- Ela ta desacordada! Os médicos disseram que ela tem que acordar por ela mesma, não tem nada do que possamos fazer! E É TUDO CULPA SUA!

- Ei, Ei... Calma aí... Onde vocês estão? – Perguntei mesmo que já soubesse a resposta.

- Estou no hospital perto da sua casa! Você vem para cá né?

- Chega de fazer perguntas, Mike. Quem vai fazê-las agora sou eu! COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ENTRAR NO MEU APARTAMENTO?

- A...É... A Tanya abriu...

Idiota.

- A Tanya tava dopada idiota. COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU?!

- Alô? Edward...? Ed...? Edw...? A.. Li...ção...indo.... Tuuuuuuuuu....

FDP. Se tinha gente com mais dedo nessa história, nem era eu era ele!

**Bella**

E aquela velha sensação voltou de novo. A de acordar de um buraco negro para á claridade. De saber que meu mundo obscuro de sonhos e delírios era irreal e que o mundo real me observava por fora, e que nem ao menos sabia onde estava ou como estava.

Meu corpo estava dolorido e apesar de eu querer me mexer, eu simplesmente não conseguia. Antes era tudo escuridão, mas de repente eu conseguia ouvir vozes vindas do além. De um lugar que na minha mente eu estava bem longe... "Edward... Pena que não nos avisou antes... Dormir... Tempo com ela...". Eu não conseguia ouvir as coisas com clareza, só fragmento das vozes. Uma palavra que eu ouvi fez meu mundo girar. Edward. Ele estava ali ao meu lado eu sentia.

Eu queria tocá-lo, queria senti-lo, mas não conseguia. Depois de um tempo em minha luta inútil eu acabei entrando na inconsciência de novo.

- Sabe Bella, muitas coisas aconteceram ultimamente... Estranhas também... Aquele garoto, bem de garoto ele não tem nada... Mas ele tem se mostrado tão protetor com você, ele é muito bom para você Bella... Ah... Eu fiquei tão desesperada assim que eu ouvi o que aconteceu, eu queria tanto estar com você desde do início... Acho que vou seguir seu conselho e comprar um celular... – Risadas. Minha mãe falava comigo, como se ela soubesse que eu conseguia ouvi-la. Há muito tempo eu havia desistido de lutar contra meu próprio corpo, mas eu tentei mais uma vez, e me surpreendi quando eu consegui abrir meus olhos, enxergando uma claridade repentina e encantadora.

- Bella, você acordou! – Ela me abraçou forte. – Filha querida você está bem?

- Sim, mamãe... Só um pouco de dor de cabeça... – Fechei os olhos tentando me acostumar com a claridade. – Edward? – Suspirei.

- Edward não está aqui garota... Ele foi para casa dele durante um tempo, acho que dormir ou trabalhar não sei, ele esteve aqui a noite inteirinha ao seu lado...

Sorri ante a lembrança. Ele estava ali mesmo.

- E...? –

- E o quê?

- Horas... O que você tem para me contar sobre ele?

- Nada mãe... – Franzi o cenho. – Não sei como nós estamos hoje... – Ri nervosa, chegando a doer minha mandíbula. – Cada dia é uma coisa para nós... Quer dizer dois dias... – Como dois dias podem mudar sua vida para sempre!

Uma doutora chegou ao quarto e me cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Que bom que acordou Bella. Você terá que ficar mais um tempo por aqui está bem?

- Está. – Eu não conseguiria levantar dali mesmo. – Ah... E as contas daqui?

- Está tudo acertado. O senhor Cullen está pagando...

- Edward? Não, não... Eu que... – Parei de falar no momento que eu olhei para a porta e eu o vi. Ele parecia que estava andando e me viu e ficou surpreso. Ele sorriu um sorriso torto lindo, e parou lindamente na soleira da porta.

Minha mãe olhou para trás, e quando o viu entendeu tudo. Deu uma desculpa qualquer e saiu da sala. Eu não tirei meus olhos de Edward um momento sequer, ele simplesmente era perfeito.

Ficamos parados nos olhando durante um tempo, que foi quando ele abriu um sorriso luminoso, que se duvidasse conseguiria iluminar o mundo ou simplesmente meu coração.

- Será que eu estou seguro quanto ao fato de você não ter amnésia?

- É impossível eu esquecer alguém como você...

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Mas – continuei. – tem sempre a possibilidade de eu esquecer, e o que você faria...?

- Ah – Ele fez cara de pensador por uns instantes. – Provavelmente eu ia fazer tudo de novo. Conquistar você novamente, se é que eu tenha feito isso já...

- Eu não tenho certeza...

- Não? – Ele perguntou preocupado. – Ah aquele papo de você é meu patrão, bláblá...

- Edward... – Falei experimentando o gosto de seu nome em minha boca. – Já passei por essa fase. Eu só... Não sei o que quero da minha vida. Eu sei dos meus sentimentos, mas eu nem sei o que fazer com eles...

- Como assim?

- Eu não sei se é certo fazer o que eu quero fazer com quem eu quero fazer... – Falei com algum esforço, fechei os olhos para a dor de cabeça passar.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso, Bella... Você precisa descansar.

- Aham... – Balbuciei. O efeito do remédio que a médica deu estava começando a surgir.

- Você se lembra ainda do que me falou antes de desmaiar, não lembra?

- não sei do que está falando... – Falei. Na verdade nem sabendo do que ele me falava. Pois logo entrei na inconsciência novamente.

**Edward**

- Você se lembra ainda do que me falou antes de desmaiar, não lembra? – Perguntei. Eu precisava saber se o que ela tinha falado era verdade ou se era fruto da alucinação.

- não sei do que está falando... – Fechei os olhos e respirei. Quando os abri ela já estava dormindo. Saí do quarto e me encostei na parede. E se eu tivesse me iludindo em relação a ela? E se ela não me amasse como ela disse? E se quando ela disse não passasse de simplesmente fruto da minha imaginação?

Andei em passos largos para a recepção.

- Sim...? – A recepcionista chamada Andressa me atendeu.

- Eu gostaria de saber onde fica o quarto da senhoria Dennali...?

- Dennali? Não confere... – Como assim? – Qual é o seu nome, Senhor?

- Cullen. Edward Cullen.

- Temos no registro uma Tanya Cullen.

- Qual é o quarto, por favor?

- 402, terceiro andar.

- Obrigada. – Tentei esconder minha raiva, Já vi que essa mulher me causa problemas até dopada!

Subi pelo elevador, e aquela musiquinha de fundo de quintal estava me torturando. Batia os pés impaciente, eu queria voltar para ter notícias de Bella, não de Tanya.

Cheguei e vi na recepção os seres que eu mais odiava nesse mundo. Não quem você mais odeia é a Tanya. Eles são os segundos no pódio.

Os pais de Tanya. Respira Edward, respira.

- Edward! – Irina veio me receber me abraçando. – Quanto tempo, como cresceu?

Minha mãe que fala assim, e eu não deixo ninguém roubar a fala da minha mãe, ta?

- OI Sra. Dennali...

- IRINA! – A voz do Sr. Dennali ecoou pelo corredor. – Como você trata bem o garoto depois do que ele fez?

- Querido, não foi culpa dele... E se for tenho certeza de que está arrependido, não é querido? – Irina era meio hippie, tudo para ela teria que ser resolvido no 'paz e amor'.

Eu tentei falar alguma coisa, mas ele me interrompeu. Era sempre assim, estilo Policial Bom/Policial Mal.

- Não foi culpa dele? Você tem mesmo certeza? Ele larga nossa filha no apartamento, saí para a noite, deixa a coitada deprimida, e ela tenta se matar? E não é culpa dele? Mulher, você está ficando louca.

- Louca eu? É você que é um capitalista ridículo. Nunca tratou nossas filhas direito. Por isso que são assim jogadas no mundo!

- A culpa é minha, mulher? Quem que falou que não era para impedir ela de morar com esse sujeitinho...? A única coisa que você faz é fumar narguile naquela bosta de celeiro que você chama de jardim!

Já vi que estão em uma DR e esqueceu-se de mim. Fui saindo de fininho e fui para um canto afastado. Simplesmente não sabia como que esses dois ainda se agüentavam. Depois de um tempo que os barulhos terminaram eu olhei para ver se eles tinham se matado. Não que eu estivesse preocupado. E logo vi o amor na terceira idade. Que lindo... Que lindo nada, que nojo! Eles estavam se beijando. Ah Meu Deus já vi de onde a Tanya puxou tanta esquisitice.

- Sim...? – Uma mulher de cabelos lisos e longos veio falar comigo, o nome dela era Helena. Ela estava toda vestida de branco, mas não tinha cara de enfermeira do hospital.

Eu fiz sinal para que esperasse. Ela bateu os pés furiosamente no chão.

- Sim...? – Ela repetiu ficando brava. – Sabe ou você fala ou saí daqui!

- Calma... – Respira Edward... – Pronto. Ah Desculpe, eu estava tentando me controlar para não vomitar.

- Problemas no estômago?

- É... Basicamente...

- Posso lhe aplicar uma injeção se quiser... Acho que temos uma agulha 10 cm para você...

- Ah não, não. Não precisa. Sério! – Ela me olhava com repreensão. O que eu tinha feito de errado Helena?

- Sim...? – Ela perguntou pela terceira vez.

- É... Tanya... Quarto... Onde está?

- Nesse quarto á sua frente. E o que você é dela...?

- É... Bom teoricamente ou praticamente?

- Teoricamente, por favor...

- Tudo bem Lena... Esse é o Edward, noivo dela... – Irina veio me abraçando. Mudança de emoções rápidas essa, não é? – Essa é Lena nossa enfermeira particular. Nas horas livres ela escreve fics viciantes, e demora para postar só um pouquinho, mas agora ela cuida integralmente de Tanya.

- E por que vocês contrataram uma enfermeira particular?

- Oras, não confiamos nesses médicos daqui! Sempre de um lado para outro. Nossa filha merece o melhor...

- Mas ela não vai morrer, ok?

- Mas você sabe como ela é, querido... Não poupe esforços para ela. – Ela piscou para mim.

- Edward...? – O Sr. Dennali me chamou. Credo, ele tinha uma mancha de batom no rosto inteiro. – E o casamento, é para quando?

- Casa... o que?

- Você sabe quando você vai para a igreja de smoking, diz os votos e se torna marido de alguém...

- Ah sim...

- Que ótimo Edward! É bom saber que sua vida seria um inferno se não casasse com ela não é mesmo?

- Eu... É.. Ahn? É vou ali embaixo e já volto...

- Senhores. A senhorita Dennali acordou.

Eles entraram correndo enquanto eu fiquei para trás.

- CADÊ O EDWARD? CADÊ? EU QUERO ELE! – Ela gritava que nem uma condenada. – EU ESTOU ÓTIMA, MAMÃE. NUNCA ESTIVE MELHOR ANTES EM MINHA VIDA... – Entrei no quarto e ela me viu. – Ah... Minha cabeça dói... – Ela começou a choramingar. – Vida cruel... Porque eu não morri? Ah... Ahn... Socorro! Ajuda-me mãe... Eu vou morrer... Ah... Eu vou morrer... Morrer... Morrer...

Ela fingiu que desmaiava. Enquanto a mãe sacudia os ombros dela.

- Ah não! Edward... Faça algo! – Ela gritava para mim.

- Ah... É... Oi Tanya!

- EDWARD! – Ela levantou de repente radiante. – Você veio meu amor...? Ah... Minha cabeça dói, pode ficar aqui do meu lado...?

Todos olhavam para mim, e eu fui. Não havia outra opção.

- Ah Edward... Eu tinha medo de te perder... – Ela falou enquanto se aninhava em meus braços. Desgraça! – Mamãe, papai e enfermeira que não sei o nome saiam daqui, por favor?

- Claro... – E saíram. Ela se virou para mim. – Ok, Edward... Qual é a história que você vai inventar?

- Como assim?

- Como assim? Eu sei que você tentou me dopar! Eu sei... Só que eu não vou falar se é isso o que quer saber, por enquanto.

- Você está louca...?

- Não Edward, eu sou é inteligente. Você pensou que me deixava apagada e pronto? Só que eu desconfiei Edward, desconfiei... Tomei um pouquinho do vinho e o resto eu joguei. Dormi durante uma meia hora, e logo descobri seu paradeiro quando liguei para Jasper...

- Isso foi um plano?

- Lógico que foi querido... Eu queria saber o que você estava tramando! Primeiro não sabia onde estava depois descobri que estava aqui no hospital!

- Se você acordou como está aqui?

- horas Edward... Fiz o que era para você ter feito só que antes eu liguei para Mike para ele ir ao apartamento e eu mesma me dopei... E... Cá estou. Plano perfeito, não é? E agora vou me fingir de coitada para meus pais, e vamos ver de que lado você terá que ficar!

- Você é horrível... – Me afastei com repulsa.

- Não sou não Edward. Agora ou você se afasta dela, ou eu vou te processar por tentativa de homicídio!

- Como se eu tivesse medo! Eu sou advogado esqueceu? Eu tenho uma firma de advocacia!

- Mas eu tenho meus pais! – Ela esperneou. O piro que era verdade. Mas eu **não ia deixar que ela me prendesse por chantagem barata. Ah não ia!**

Saí da sala raivoso. Eu estava sendo puxado por vários lados. De um lado Bella, o amor da minha vida, que por um acaso estava lá embaixo e eu estava louco para vê-la. E de outro uma Tanya chantagista e os pais metidos á ricos que também querem tornar minha vida um inferno. Mas se eu for preso eu tenho dinheiro o suficiente para fiança, se eu for processado, eu mesmo posso me defender, e eu sou um dos melhores advogados do país, e... O que eu tenho a temer?

Fui cegado for uma luz, não uma luz não, um flash.

- Senhor Cullen, como o senhor explica o fato de Tanya Dennali estar hoje aqui nesse hospital?

- Senhor Cullen, registros dizem que você não passou a noite em sua casa não é verdade?

- Senhor Cullen, o que você tem a declarar sobre o estado dela?

- Senhor Cullen, qual é o segredo para essa pele tão macia?

Aff, não conseguia suportar. Um bando de repórteres chatos e insistentes querendo levar minha vida á olhos do mundo inteiro. Que inferno! Uns mil jornalistas me cercavam me impedindo de passar, câmeras me filmavam, gente apertava minha bunda, era um inferno só. Coloquei meus óculos escuros para não ser mais cegado.

Quando vi que não poderia escapar resolvi falar algo para acalmar esse povo.

- Eu não sei de nada, e acho que seria muito bom da parte de vocês, deixarem os outros doentes desse hospital se recuperar... Por que caso não saibam aqui é um hospital! E aqui tem gente morrendo! – E lá embaixo Bella está me esperando!

Mas os bombardeios não cessaram, eu já devia estar acostumado com isso.

- Edward! Edward! – Uma voz feminina me chamou. Eu olhei para ver quem era. Era a enfermeira Helena. Ela fazia sinal para que eu a visse. – Quer que eu chame os seguranças?

- Claro! Nem sei como eles os deixaram entrarem aqui!

A tropa de choque veio! Háhá toma! Ser famoso faz com que repórteres armem uma cabana do lado de fora da sua casa, mas também faz com que a tropa de choque venha te defender. Os repórteres gritavam, esperneavam, e a tropa de choque mandava ver. Pelo jeito a carnificina iria rolar solta daqui a pouco. Um dos seguranças me escoltou para fora do hospital.

- Mas eu quero entrar lá dentro...!

- Senhor Cullen, é melhor não. Alguém pode achar um jeito de entrar e descobrir você onde está. Você não terá paz aqui por enquanto... – Ok, você pode ser defendido pela tropa de choque, mas não pode ir aonde você deseja estar.

- Ok, Ok... – Fui até meu carro e fiquei lá dentro, por um tempo. Quando as coisas melhorassem eu iria voltar para Bella. Eu precisava avisar de Tanya ela poderia fazer algo muito ruim, e eu não podia fazer nada no momento!


	13. Capítulo 12 Encontros Antigos

**Capítulo 12 – Encontros antigos. **

Estava no meu carro há meia hora e nada. Sabe o que é nada? É nada. Pois é. Peguei meu celular e disquei para Alice.

- Alô?

- Alice, é o Edward...

- Edward, onde você está?

- Na frente do hospital, no meu carro, fugindo de repórteres...

- Nossa Edward, por quê?

- Tanya está internada também!

- Ah meu Deus Edward, eu te avisei que ela iria morrer! Ela morreu não é mesmo, diz que sim?

- Não Alice... – Eu ri. – Ainda não... Lembra quando eu ia dopá-la? Ela percebeu e tomou só um pouco do vinho, depois ela levantou descobriu onde eu estava e o pior com quem eu estava, e se dopou, não sem antes chamar o Mike. Ai o Mike viu ela e achou que ela tinha se matado... E agora todos pensam que ela tentou se matar por minha culpa...

- Ah... Querendo ou não é sua culpa, Edward...

- E onde você está?

- Eu estou dentro do hospital.

- E como Bella está?

- Ela dormiu novamente, só que ela não pára de falar Edward... Edward!

- Mas ela não está dormindo?

- Ela fala dormindo Edward... – Frisou.

- Ah ta... Eu quero tanto entrar aí, mas se eu for eles vão acabar descobrindo ela, e vão procurar sabe o que está acontecendo...

- É melhor ficar por ai Edward, mas eu tenho certas coisas para você fazer. A Bella trabalha durante a semana no shopping do centro, você não pode ir até lá e informá-los?

- Ah posso sim... E também depois você tem que falar com o cara que é o chefe de Bella em questão de diarista... Hein? O quê...? Ahn...?

- o que foi Alice?

- Jacob está aqui do meu lado. Ele é o chefe dela... Vai lá Edward, se eu souber de alguma coisa eu te aviso.

- Ok.

Arranquei pneus e fui para o shopping. Cheguei lá e avisei a situação de Bella e o porquê que ela não poderia trabalhar eles entenderam. Quando eu estava saindo uma voz conhecida me chamou. Era Victória.

Conversamos sobre o meu trabalho, o trabalho dela. Ela era assessora de moda, e conhecia Tanya há muito tempo também, por causa dos desfiles. A área dela era mais desfiles femininos, e por isso que eu e ela não nos encontrávamos muito. Eu já tinha indicado ela uma vez á ser assessora em uma fashion week, mas Tom já tinha uma e ele a amava.

- E a Tanya truti-frutti?

Antigamente eu iria repelir ela pelo nome. Ela também não gostava de Tanya, mas hoje eu queria que tudo se explodisse!

- Está morrendo...

- Jura? – Ela fez uma cara de feliz.

- Não... Bem que eu queria. – Rimos. – Ela está no hospital depois de ser sedada...

- Do jeito que eu te conheço, foi você não foi?

- Nossa... – Fiz cara de ofendido. – Era para ter sido... Mas bem eu explico depois.

- Ah Edward... – Ela segurou minhas mãos nas suas. – Eu sempre te considerei muito mesmo em minha vida... Você é muito especial.

- Você também é... – Falei enquanto acariciava o rosto dela com a mão.

- Vamos nos ver qualquer dia, está bem? – Ela piscou para mim. – E diz para Tanya que se ela quiser se sedar mais até janeiro eu aceito. Nem acredito que tenho que agüentar ela um mês no Alasca.

Eu pisquei para ela também. Me deu um beijo na trave de despedida e foi.

Fiquei um tempo lá e pedi outro café preto. A garçonete sorria para mim, enquanto eu olhei para um canto e vi um homem com uma câmera. Puta merda!

Eu não podia acreditar. Não podia. Como eu fora burro. Eles com certeza me seguiram até aqui. Dispensei o café e fui atrás do homem, ele percebeu que eu o seguia e saiu correndo. Corri atrás, mas ele já estava longe, o vi entrando em um carro, e sabe de quem o carro era isso mesmo: Fanfics Twilight! Que perseguição era desse jornal comigo, caramba!

Voltei para a praça de alimentação e peguei minhas coisas, pedi um café para viagem e paguei a conta. Quando cheguei ao carro meu celular tocou.

Puta merda! Será que ninguém me deixa em paz? Liguei e deixei no viva-voz enquanto eu tomava o café pelo canudinho. Fazendo barulho.

- Edward...? Edward...?

Fiz mais barulho com o canudinho ainda. Se minha mãe visse ela iria me chamar de criança, mas enfim tinha vezes que eu era mesmo.

- Que barulho é esse? Estou te estranhando, heein... háhá...

- Que foi Emmet?

- Credo Edward... Ainda bem que era eu que estava ligando, senão...

- Fala logo, não to com paciência.

- Então cara, você tem que vir ao escritório.

-Eu não vou, já falei com Jasper...

- Mas então cara, tem uns empresários franceses aqui com aquela papelada que a gente tava esperando há um mês que só ou dono, ou seja, você pode assinar. E o vôo deles é ao meio-dia, ou seja, você tem que vir aqui agora!

É eu não tinha muita escolha. Continue tomando meu café. Fazendo barulho com o canudinho só para irritar o Emmet.

- ok, estou indo para aí. – Desliguei e terminei de tomar meu café em paz. Quando será que eu iria poder ver Bella? E não sei por que, mas algo me dizia que hoje o meu dia não me traria coisas boas.

Fui para o escritório e entrei pela ampla porta já tão conhecida por mim.

Por onde eu passava, todos acenavam, cumprimentavam e ficavam babando pela minha beleza.

- Bom dia Senhor Cullen...

- Bom-Dia Rose. – Ela levantou da mesa dela e saiu com um conjuntinho de uma versão do uniforme microcóspica. – O que é isso? – Perguntei incrédulo. – Por que não me avisaram que era aula de química? Devia ter trazido meu microscópio!

- Haha... É meu uniforme novo, gostou? – E ela começou a rodar em torno de si mesma.

Revirei os olhos. Tinha me esquecido de que ela era minha "amante". Ou ex amante, tanto faz, mas que ela tava gostosa ela tava.

- Acho que aqui é um lugar de trabalho e eu sou seu patrão. – Ela me olhou ofendida. – E os franceses?

- Estão esperando na sua sala.

- Ótimo... E coloque mais roupa aí, ok? Vão achar que você é explorada e não tem dinheiro para comprar roupas que cubram suas partes íntimas...

Inferno. Mas uma coisa para atrapalhar minha vida. Meu passado só aparece para me atrapalhar. E quando que eu poderia viver meu presente e meu futuro chamado Bella?

Encontrei os franceses e assinei toda a papelada. Minha firma era conhecia nos EUA inteiro e em boa parte da Europa. E todos que queriam advogados requeriam a minha empresa.

- Edward, nós te ligaremos quando o julgamento começar. – O cara falou com seu sotaque francês. Era que eu o dono daqui só que eu também gostava de defender clientes nos tribunais. Por isso quando realmente valesse à pena, que era o caso dos franceses, eu ia defendê-los. O problema era que o julgamento iria ser na França e eu teria que me ausentar por uns tempos lá.

- Estarei lá, enquanto isso estudarei o caso meticulosamente. – Cumprimentei-os e nos despedimos depois de quase uma hora que estávamos lá. Já eram 10 horas da manhã.

Ufa, estava livre. Até que...

- Edward, pensei que não vinha...

- É Jasper, franceses...

- pois então cara, já que está aqui, pode adiantar sua sessão.

- Sessão, de que?

- Com o terapeuta Edward.

- Jasper eu tenho que ir para o hospital. E eu sou dono disso daqui e eu decido a hora que eu vou ter essa maldita sessão!

- Cara, eu achei esse o horário excelente. Você, Tânia, Bella... Você precisa, e o DR. Está te esperando.

- Eu não vou.

- Edward, ninguém deu notícias ainda sobre ela, não é? Então você não precisa ir. Eu faço uma aposta com você. Se você gostar, eu te devo 10 dólares. Senão, você me paga.

- Feito. Vamos logo.

Jasper me indicou uma sala no terceiro andar e eu fui até lá.

- Olá Senhor Cullen, eu sou Laurent o novo terapeuta da firma!

Dei um sorriso amarelo e cumprimentei.

- É, eu não preciso estar aqui sabe...

- Lógico que eu sei ninguém precisa...

E começamos a conversar, e quando dei por mim já estava falando até o que eu não devia. Será que aquele chazinho tinha o Verutaserum do Harry Potter?

- Então doutor, ela agora me ameaça dizendo que vai colocar a culpa em mim, mas sinceramente eu não estou nem aí. A única coisa que eu quero é ficar com Bella, e o interessante é que eu a conheço há dois anos e eu nunca me interessei e de sábado para cá eu comecei a ver que ela é a mulher da minha vida. É errado doutor?

- Edward, não é errado se você a ama. Mas você tem que conciliar seu trabalho, sua noiva, sua família, sua fama, e chantagens. Você tem que entender que você não pode conseguir tudo o que quer agora, você tem que ir se livrando dos problemas, pouco a pouco... – E continuamos a conversa. Enquanto eu tomava mais chá de Verutaserum.

- Doutor eu não sei quando que eu vou terminar com ela.

- Edward ela não vai passar um mês no Alaska á trabalho, então aproveite antes para dizer á ela... Ou depois. Mas você tem que terminar, ou Bella pode achar que você não a ama de verdade, e ela pode acreditar que sim. E Tanya, pela personalidade dela pode causar problemas para vocês. E ela já começou ao fazer a chantagem da doença e dos pais dela. Pode acreditar que pessoas desequilibradas como ela podem fazer muito mais...

Continuamos a conversar mais ainda. Quando o Dr. Laurent falou que a sessão estava encerrada e que eu teria que voltar na semana que vem.

- Laurent. – Agora a gente já era amigos. – Isso é sigiloso não é?

- Claro que sim, Edward. Não se preocupe! Isso só serve para melhorar você e sua vida. Não vê que está melhorando?

- É doutor, to bom, bom, bom, BOM, BOM não ta, mas ta bom...

Nós rimos e nos despedimos. Olhei no relógio e já era 12h30min. Como o tempo voa. Decidi comer alguma coisa antes de ir para o hospital. Liguei meu celular que eu havia desligado na sessão, e tinha várias chamadas não atendidas, e algumas mensagens de texto.

" Edward onde você está! Você precisa vir ao hospital! Alice., urgente!"

" Não gostei da forma como me tratou. Não haverão mais encontros. Rose". – Como se eu quisesse.

" Espero que tenha sido bom no terapeuta. Acho que me deve 10 dólares. Estou no hospital com a Alice." –

Já que estava perto de um restaurante, decidi pedir alguma coisa para a viagem, enquanto eu dirigia para o hospital. O que será que havia acontecido de tão urgente?


	14. Capítulo 13 O Amor é um caso sério

**Capítulo 13 – O amor é um caso sério, vale a pena arriscar?**

**Jacob**

Depois de me certificar de que estava tudo bem no hospital com Bella, eu fui para casa descansar um pouco. Na manhã seguinte bem cedo eu voltei, e meu pai e Renée estavam lá. Logo depois Alice chegou.

- Nenhuma novidade?

- Ela acordou durante uns cinco minutos, conversou com Edward e depois adormeceu.

- E onde está Edward...?

- Ele saiu para algum lugar do hospital. – Alice respondeu. – Até agora ele não voltou.

Depois de um tempo o celular de Alice toca.

- Alô Edward! Onde você está? Ela morreu? Ah ta... Você avisa os patrões dela? Tem o patrão de diarista dela também...

- Alice eu sou o patrão dela. Pode deixar que está tudo certo. – Eu avisei.

- Ah Edward, o Jacob é chefe dele, ta tudo certo. Beijos.

- Onde ele está Alice? – Renne perguntou.

- Ele estava lá fora no carro fugindo dos repórteres, parece que a Tanya está aqui no hospital também depois de tomar muito remédio para dormir. Todos acham que foi suicídio e estão culpando Edward por isso. – Ela bufou.

- Ela só causa problemas, não? Eu não gostei dela ontem no almoço.

- ninguém gosta. – Alice falou. Eu ri, sabendo o que ela representava para Bella.

Enquanto Bella não acordava novamente eu resolvi sair para algum lugar.

Fui até a cafeteria e no caminho encontrei a mesma enfermeira que eu havia esbarrado uma vez, a tal de Geisa. Eu devia alguma coisa para ela, eu fui muito rude. Chamei-a e pedi para que viesse tomar café comigo, ela aceitou.

Cheguei à cafeteria, e pedi para balconista Laís dois cafés com chantilly. Simplesmente eu amo Chantilly. É minha obsessão. Conversamos sobre todos os assuntos, vi que Geisa era realmente muito legal e simpática. Eu gostava disso das mulheres. Mas eu percebi em um momento que ela havia se interessado muito em mim. E eu era cavalheiro o suficiente para não iludi-la. Então pedi a conta, me desculpei e voltei para a sala. Acho que ela entendeu a indireta, mas eu era gay. E não podia iludir ninguém.

Cheguei na sala e vi que a médica falava com eles. Fui até lá e a Dra. Natália começou a falar sobre o estado dela.

- Acho que a recuperação dela vai ser bem mais cedo do que esperávamos. Ela tem muita sorte. A aranha é realmente letal. Mas enfim, como ela dormiu a partir do momento que ela acordar novamente, depois de alguns exames, ela poderá sair em alta para casa. E depois de uns dois dias sem movimentos muito bruscos ela poderá voltar à rotina novamente. Tendo que vir durante um mês todas às semanas para tomar uma vacina **antiaracnídeo. ****Por**que devido ao tratamento ela se tornou alérgica á aranha, por isso queremos aplicar o antídoto nela. E no momento até ela acordar vocês tem que assinar alguns papéis na recepção, vocês podem me acompanhar?

Renne e Charlie foram. E Alice foi buscar um café na cafeteria e eu fui ao banheiro que ficava no mesmo andar.

Ao voltar eu espiei pela janela do quarto de Bella e a vejo acordada lendo um jornal, com a expressão horrorizada. Entrei correndo, e logo ela começou a chorar em meus braços.

**Tanya**

Cansei de me fazer de boazinha com Edward. De fazer o papel de noiva obediente e comportada. Cansei. Eu sabia que algo havia ocorrido com ele e com Bella. E por isso eu resolvi me dopar e ir parar naquele hospital. Eu sabia que eu não poderia chegar ao hospital sozinha, por isso eu própria me dei motivos para ser internada no hospital.

Eu estava tentando armar alguma coisa para atrapalhar a vida de Bella, e um plano mirabolante já estava sendo armado em minha cabeça. Depois que fiz minha chantagem barata com Edward, e depois de alguns repórteres serem expulsos do meu quarto pela tropa de choque, e meus pais finalmente terem ido embora eu resolvi fazer algo. Que foi quando a enfermeira Helena veio trazendo um jornal para mim. Fanfics Twilight.

- Está falando da senhora aí, acho melhor conferir. – Ela falou se retirando logo depois. Não gostei dela, e tenho certeza de que ela não gostou também, mas eu estou pouco me lixando.

Olhei a notícia e era para eu ficar brava, mas foi quando eu percebi que seria perfeito para meu plano. Eu nem precisava ir ao quarto de Bella desligar os aparelhos, ou dar morfina em excesso, ou chutar ela para fora da cama, àquela notícia ia matar ela naturalmente. Da melhor forma possível. Sorri, e desliguei todos os aparelhos de mim. Vesti um casaco grande por cima da roupa horrível de hospital e desviei das enfermeiras e médicos do hospital. Fui até uma sala onde ficavam os uniformes, e me vesti de médica. Fui até a recepção e pedi o quarto de Isabella Swan. Me avisaram que era no primeiro andar, o 102 e eu fui atrás. Na frente do quarto estava tudo vazio e na sala de espera ninguém estava lá. Aproveitei a deixa e entrei no quarto. Ela estava dormindo. Peguei o jornal e coloquei na cabeceira da cama dela, dando ênfase á notícia avassaladora. Fiquei sacudindo ela durante um tempo, até ela acordar. Antes que ela abrisse os olhos eu saí do quarto e voltei para o meu quarto no terceiro andar. Tirei minha roupa e voltei para minha cama. Tudo iria sair perfeito. E eu nem precisava fazer mais nada.

Fiquei uns cinco minutos há mais sozinha no quarto. Depois o médico entrou no meu quarto, dizendo que eu já estava boa o suficiente para receber alta. Eu pedi que eu ficasse porque eu me sentia indisposta. Pelo menos isso era para ele pensar.

- Doutor, será que eu poderia conversar com um ginecologista? Acho que estou tendo problemas com a menstruação e já que estou aqui quero aproveitar...

- Claro senhorita Tanya. Um minuto.

Um minuto depois veio o médico, e eu fiz o meu pedido. Depois de alguns exames, recebi a respostas que eu queria. Sorri largamente e encostei minha cabeça no vasto travesseiro. Se aquele jornal não fizesse o trabalho, eu tinha outra estratégia.

**Edward**

Voei para o hospital e logo vi que Alice me esperava na frente deste. Larguei meu almoço e nem sequer toquei nele. Algo realmente ruim deveria ter acontecido. Alice estava parada impaciente na frente do hospital, olhando o relógio toda à hora olhando para os lados.

Eu corri em direção á ela depois de ter feito uma baliza de dar medo e quase atropelar um enfermeiro. Que também vinha correndo atrás de mim.

- Edward eu estou aqui te esperando há 2 horas! – Ela começou irritada. Já era 1 hora da tarde. Eu tinha saído meia hora antes do terapeuta.

- O que aconteceu?

- Olha aqui seu filho da mãe, bêbado...

- Bella recebeu alta!

- Que bom. Ela está melhor?

- Você quase me matou sabia? Segurança! O teste... O teste!

- Fisicamente sim Edward. Mas moralmente, não! Ela está na casa dela agora, e não quer você nem pintado de ouro e diamante!

- Mas o que eu fiz?

- O que foi, Lay?

- Esse FDP pinguço quase me matou com o carro, traz o teste...

- Que teste?

- Do bafômetro, oras! Olha aqui, seu beberrão eu não vou tolerar mais isso. Eu vou te processar.

- Olha o que _isso_ fez. – Ela falou me entregando um jornal que já era como uma espécie de carma para mim. – Ei, quer parar de falar um pouco. Estamos em um momento grave aqui! E você não morreu não é mesmo? Saí daqui! – Alice lançou um olhar mortífero para o enfermeiro que saiu lançando mil pragas em cima de nós.

Procurei pela fonte de tanta irritação, mas nem precisava procurar muito. Com manchetes enormes e ocupando a primeira página inteira estava o motivo do furdúcio.

**Fanfics Twilight. **Sessão matinal de segunda-feira.

**Edward Cullen, o motivo de nossa manchete da manhã de domingo,leva á noiva á tentativa de suicídio e ainda saí com amante.**

Caros colegas ontem mesmo estavam aqui falando do suposto caso de Edward com sua empregada, mas parece que o buraco é muito mais embaixo. Ontem á noite, segundo fontes, depois de um jantar familiar, Edward largou sua noiva Tanya Dennali em casa e saiu para se encontrar com sua mais nova amante: Victória Forenci, uma famosa assessora de moda. Edward não passou a noite em casa, o que levou á sua noiva á tomar doses extras de morfina e tentar se matar. Um amigo da família, Mike Newton, dono do famoso restaurante Smirk's do centro de Chicago arrombou a porta preocupado e conseguiu levá-la ao hospital á beira da morte.

" Eu cheguei ao apartamento depois que ela me ligou me pedindo para ir até lá. Quando eu chego ela está praticamente morta na cama, e não via Edward em canto algum e o celular estava desligado."Declara Mike, o amigo sempre fiel. Depois que Edward viu o tal bilhete ele vai até o hospital, segundo fontes, ele chinga os pais de Tanya que se sentem ofendidos, e Tanya o acusa de assassinato. Momentos depois ele saí escoltado por seguranças, logo depois de ter quase batido em Tanya em um ato "descontrolado e demente", segundo a própria Tanya.

Ele se esconde dos repórteres por um tempo, e depois é achado no seu carro conversando sorrindo alegremente no celular e logo depois ele saiu com o carro.

Quando seguido por um dos nossos repórteres é pego em fragrante aos beijos e abraços, e numerosos carinhos com uma ex-namorada sua, e atual amante, Victória, no shopping na praça de alimentação_. ( Segue foto com cena e Victória de mãos dadas, Edward fazendo um carinho no rosto de Victória.)]_

Agora me digam caros leitores,quantas amantes esse Edward tem? Ao deixar uma noiva morrendo no hospital ele vai encontrar a amante, sem nem sequer ter dor na consciência. E a tal empregada dele, como fica nessa história?

Graças á nossa sessão matinal que ainda não havia saído e a rapidez de nossa produção conseguimos á matéria para algumas horas depois do ocorrido. E onde será que Edward Garanhão Cullen irá parar? Será que ser notícia de manchete de dois dias consecutivos não é o suficiente para ele?

( Segue notícia página 7 na sessão de FOFOCAS SOBRE EDWARD CULLEN.

Não acreditava que eu ia viver para ver mais uma notícia minha naquele jornal. Que raios, era morfina? Mike bom e fiel amigo? Victória minha amante? Eu ter batido em Tanya, e discutido com os pais dela? Conversando animadamente no celular? E agora eu havia ganhado uma sessão exclusiva no jornal!Que inferno! Eu não tinha mais paz. Tudo o que eu fazia era distorcido só para vender cada vez mais e mais jornais. Esse povo ganhava dinheiro ás custas da infelicidade dos outros. E o que eu podia fazer para impedir? Nada. Porque quando mais eu tentasse, mas eu colocaria "lenha na fogueira" e mais ainda eu pioraria minha situação. Era tudo tão nojento, tão infeliz.

Não podia culpar Bella, ou ao menos dizer que ela não confiava em mim e falar mil coisas que ela depois iria acabar me perdoando. Porque era como se tivesse uma "prova' naquela foto. Aquela foto era para representar "amizade que durou muito tempo", "carinho de quase irmãos", mas como sempre a boca maldita distorce tudo. E Bella não poderia se sentir pior, ou aceitar o fato como ontem. Porque ontem, não tinham fotos que "comprovavam" nada.

Lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos. Era tudo tão mundano. Tudo tão desumano. Será que era esse o preço pela fama e pelos erros do passado? Será que sempre meu passado iria vir interferir em minha vida me fazendo ficar preso nele para sempre?

- Ah Alice... – A abracei, e ela passou as mãos pelas minhas costas me acalmando.

- Ela teve a mesma reação Edward, ela não conseguia parar de chorar, e logo quis ir para casa. Jacob está ajudando ela. Ela estava horrível e pode ter certeza de que não tem nada a ver com a picada.

- É mentira, é tudo mentira. Até quando eles vão me perseguir?

- Até quando você vender jornais, Edward. Esse é o alto preço pela fama. Mas a foto realmente me chocou, e se eu não te conhecesse e soubesse o quanto agora você ama Bella eu iria acreditar na foto, Edward... Mas que diabos estava fazendo aquilo com a Victória?

- Era um gesto de amizade só isso. Eu gosto dela como irmã agora Alice. E eu me esqueci dos repórteres. Esqueci de tudo. E agora Bella nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara.

- Dê um tempo para ela. Agora vá consertar as coisas aos poucos Edward.

- Eu vou atrás dela!

- Edward, só vai gastar gasolina e tempo, vá com Tanya e faça alguma coisa em relação á ela. Termine com ela, ou vá trabalhar para esfriar a cabeça. Só deixa Bella e você esfriarem a cabeça.

Assenti sabendo que ela estava certa. Do que adiantava essa "infernal" beleza, essa "maldita" carreira, esse "desgraçado" dinheiro, do que adiantava? Era bom no início, o ego aumenta e você se sente importante. Mas e quando isso faz com que você perca as coisas que você considera mais importante? Quando isso faz com que você abra a mão do que realmente faz sentido em sua vida?

Entrei no hospital e fui até Tanya que me olhava sorrindo. Eu me limitei a ficar em um canto sentado apenas pensando, vai que tinha câmeras escondidas pelos cantos da sala também?


	15. Capítulo 14 As vezes se você pensa

**Capítulo 14 – Ás vezes se você pensa demais... **

Eu me controlava para não despejar em Tanya todo o ódio que eu estava sentindo. Mas demorou a eu entender que o ódio não era dela, era meu, e a culpa era minha. Porque ela nunca teria entrado na minha vida se eu não tivesse deixado. Então a culpa e o fardo eram todos meus, e eu nada podia fazer.

Dois dias se passaram desde o estouro da notícia. Tanya foi para casa um dia depois de Bella, e eu me matava no trabalho, tentando esquecer algum modo dos meus fardos enquanto eu me matava trabalhando.

Eu havia procurado Bella várias vezes no primeiro dia. Batia na porta da casa dela desesperado e eu cheguei até a ser "quase" baleado pelo pai dela. Apesar de eles deixarem bem claro que gostaram da minha atitude no hospital, acharam que o que o jornal dizia era verdade.

Eu tentei vários modos para fazer Bella olhar para mim novamente, ou mesmo me ouvir. A explicação. Mas ela não queria, Alice havia me dito que a foto era explicação suficiente, e que ela não era tão burra assim á ponto de não entender.

Afundei-me no julgamento dos franceses, do qual eu iria ir para a França daqui duas semanas no começo de janeiro. Eu e Tanya teríamos que viajar no mesmo momento, o que era uma infelicidade para mim. Ela poderia ir antes.

E também eu freqüentava bem mais o terapeuta da empresa, que já era como "amigo de infância" e cujos conselhos sempre me diziam para esperar esfriar a cabeça. Como se isso no momento fosse algo possível.

- Eu não sei o que faço. Tenho que aturar Tanya me dizendo que eu "perdi" e o pior de tudo aturar a mim mesmo no arrependimento e na culpa. Sem contar no fantasma de todo o meu passado, que eu nem sei se é passado ou se está virando o presente novamente.

- Edward, você tem que ser forte. Dá um tempo para vocês dois. – " Dá um tempo para vocês dois", era sempre essa frase que ele me dizia. Muito diferente da que eu esperava ouvir que era coisas como tipo "Arranque a janela dela e diz que a ama", "Arma uma barraca em frente á casa dela", ou coisas do tipo. Mas ele insistia em não me dizer, e eu insistia em ficar pensando nela á todo momento. Como se eu insistisse para fazer algo que eu não conseguia controlar.

Hoje era quarta-feira e Bella voltou á trabalhar no shopping. Eu queria vê-la, mas a voz da "consciência" falou mais alto, e eu só fiquei escondido atrás de um arbusto, olhando-a de longe. Ela estava triste, cansada e pálida. Não deveria estar melhor do que eu.

Eu tinha minhas necessidades de homem também, e ninguém poderia me julgar. Então eu pedi "desculpas" á Rose mesmo que eu não me arrependesse das minhas palavras, e nós continuamos a nos encontrar. Eu imaginando Bella em meus braços, enquanto eu satisfazia minhas profundas necessidades.

Eu estava carente.

Eu precisava de carinho.

Eu precisava de Bella.

Só que ela não me queria.

Já era sexta-feira e amanhã seria o dia que ela viria trabalhar aqui em minha casa. Eu sabia que ela não viria, mas sempre eu tinha esperanças. Eram nove horas da noite, e eu cheguei a casa depois do escritório. O telefone tocou me levantando dos meus profundos pensamentos. Atendi contra á vontade, situação que logo mudou quando ouvi de quem era voz.

- Bella? – Perguntei emocionado e desesperado.

- Sim, Sr. Cullen.

- Bella, você precisa me ouvir. Victória é uma ex minha não tem nada entre nós, eu...

- Sr. Cullen, não vamos deixar as coisas piores do já estão, ok? Só liguei para avisar que estou pedindo demissão, e que se quiser acertar minhas contas pode acertar com o meu chefe, que você já conhece: Jacob. Obrigada pelo tempo que eu trabalhei em sua casa, apesar de eu não mostrar sentimento de gratidão algum ao tempo que ai eu passei. Tchau.

Aquelas foram palavras esmagadoras que me atingiram por completo. Mas eu não iria desistir tão fácil assim. Ah, não iria.

**Bella**

Os dias foram se arrastando desde que eu vi aquela notícia. Era um fato, não uma fofoca. A foto comprovava tudo. Cheguei em casa e olhei o buquê de girassóis e tulipas que ele tinha me mandado, peguei e o despedacei sem dó, mostrando o que tudo aquilo tinha feito com o meu coração. Despedacei, dilacerei e joguei no lixo. Como as flores, meu coração estava no lixo. Havia virado lixo.

Voltei a trabalhar na quarta-feira dois dias depois da minha saída do hospital, antes desse tempo eu me limitava á ficar no meu quarto chorando e dormindo, tentando esquecer o mundo e a minha própria vida. E apesar de todos os meus esforços eu não conseguia esquecer ele.

Alice me dizia como ele estava, mas eu a obrigava a ver como eu estava. Com certeza ele não estava pior do que eu. Porque ele tinha as amantes dele, como o próprio jornal dizia. "Agora me digam caros leitores, quantas amantes esse Edward tem?", aquela frase me perseguia por onde quer que eu fosse.

Chegou sexta-feira e eu ainda me arrastava. Jacob, Alice e meus pais me ajudavam, mas eu nem sequer ouvia o que eles diziam Foi quando eu me lembrei que amanhã seria o dia que eu trabalharia na casa dele. E eu lembrei também do convite de Esme no almoço de domingo.

Liguei para Esme e pedi o emprego. Ela aceitou alegremente. E eu liguei para Edward, contra todos os meus instintos e nervos, e o avisei. Porque, aliás, ele ainda era meu patrão, e eu ainda lhe devia alguma explicação desse modo, pelo menos.

Chegou sábado e primeiro eu fui trabalhar em Mike como sempre, que graças a Deus não estava em casa, e depois eu fui para casa de Esme e Carlisle.

- Oi Bella, está melhor? – Ela perguntou me abraçando.

- Sim, estou. Por onde eu começo? – Decidi ser curta e grossa. Mostrando que eu estava ali profissionalmente.

- Bella é realmente muito trabalho aqui, lembra que eu te avisei, não é? Então pode começar pelos andares superiores.

- Não tem problema Esme – falei enquanto pegava minha mochila com os utensílios domésticos. – Se não der para terminar hoje eu termino amanhã.

- Ok, eu vou ao jardim. Fique a vontade.

Assenti, e subi ao andar superior. Passei pela porta, que eu já conhecia o quarto de Edward. Entrei sem pensar, tentando aspirar o cheiro dele, mesmo sabendo que eu não iria encontrar nada ali.

- Se eu tivesse no seu quarto, faria a mesma coisa... – A voz melodiosa falou ao meu ouvido. Olhei para trás, mas ele não estava lá. De onde vinha aquela voz?

- Eu estou aqui, você não pode me ver...

- Quem é? – Eu perguntei para o vazio.

- Edward... Você é obrigada a me ouvir agora Bella.

- Eu não quero! Eu não quero! – Fiz menção de levantar, mas a voz me impediu.

- Porque você apenas não escuta o que eu quero te dizer? Porque não pode me dar cinco minutos do seu tempo?

- Porque eu não quero perder cinco minutos com uma mentira!

- Bella, você sabe que no domingo eles também fizeram a notícia e tudo era mentira, e seu puder explicar a notícia de segunda também? O que te custa?

- Edward, eu sei, que você não liga para mim. Deve ser alguma espécie de jogo, ou aposta ridícula. Não sei onde você está, ou como está falando comigo, mas saiba que eu sei dos seus encontros com sua secretária, sei que você continua morando com Tanya mesmo dizendo que me amava!

Silêncio. Era bom saber que eu havia falado as palavras certas.

- Eu nem sei como explicar essas coisas, mas eu lhe garanto que eu não amo Tanya e não amo a minha secretária. Eu amo você. E se eu faço burradas o tempo inteiro eu peço que me perdoe, porque sou humano e erro muitas vezes na vida. Desculpe se eu sou insensível, ou faço as coisas sem pensar, ou mesmo bato minha cabeça na parede arrependido mas continuo fazendo os mesmos erros. Desculpe se eu nunca amei ninguém antes, e não sei como que faz para esquecer. Desculpe se a única maneira que eu encontro de te esquecer é transando com outras. Desculpe se quando eu transo com outras eu penso em você. Desculpe por ter amigas mulheres. Desculpe por ser tão cretino, e tão infeliz. Desculpe se eu amo você Bella, se é isso o que você quer.

Silêncio novamente.

- Eu só queria que você me escutasse – Ele sussurrou. – Só queria que você me compreendesse e soubesse que se você me aceitar eu estou disposto a largar tudo o que eu tenho por você. Mas eu não vou te amolar mais Bella, eu só quero que você faça o que seu coração manda. Eu acabei de fazer o que o meu mandava.

Fiquei muito tempo em silêncio. Eu não conseguia conciliar minhas idéias da mente, com os meu sentimentos. Era algo tão diferente, tão inexplicável.

No fundo do meu ser eu sabia que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras, mas não era o que eu acreditava como verdadeiro. Porque quem ama, não saí com outras. Quem ama não te engana... E ele fez tudo isso. Para quê? Por que motivo? Eu parecia que estava no meio de um metrô, com barulhos vindos de todos os lados, milhares de pessoas esbarrando em você, e você simplesmente, não estar conseguindo pensar em nada humanamente correto ou provável. Porque era tão difícil para mim acreditar naquelas palavras mesmo sabendo que elas eram verdadeiras?

- Bella...? – Edward me chamou. – Eu sei que está aí, se for de sua vontade eu não volto á te procurar, nunca mais. Só que eu não posso viver com a incerteza e a dúvida de que se eu tivesse falado tudo o que eu sentia você talvez pudesse voltar para mim.

Eu olhei em volta seguindo o som da voz. Saí para a porta do quarto afim de ver se ele estava ali em algum lugar. A voz vinha nítida, e parecia que vinha do próprio quarto. Não parecia que estava sendo abafada por outra coisa, parede ou armário. E também não poderia ser minha imaginação, aliás, eu nunca pensaria ou sequer cogitara a hipótese que Edward pudesse falar coisas como aquela.

- Acho que isso é um 'não me procure mais'...

- Não, não é... – Falei meio inconsciente da conversa em si, mas prestando atenção de onde o som vinha. Parecia que era de uma espécie de rádio ou coisa parecida.

Olhei para o teto e comecei a me movimentar pelo quarto, em um ponto distante, em uma caixinha branca uma luzinha vermelha se acendeu, mostrando que eu estava ali. Era uma espécie de alarme usado em vários lugares. Desviei o olhar para procurar por outros lugares.

- Me diga Bella o que sente. – O ouvi sussurrando, mais foi o bastante para saber de onde o som vinha.

Abri minha mochila que carregava os utensílios domésticos e peguei um pano e encharquei com detergente e outros utensílios. Peguei uma cadeira que estava em uma canto do quarto, subi nela e me posicionei cara-a-cara com a caixinha branca que apitava que era o alarme. Agora de perto dava para ver bem atentamente, tinha certos furinhos e uma pequena luzinha com um buraco coberto por uma lente. Eu já tinha visto uma vez algo parecido, era uma espécie de walk-talk, só que também tinha a função de alarme. Era usado muito por crianças, mas no caso seria como uma espécie de 'proteção' do santuário de Edward Cullen. Apontei para a direção da lente e falei:

- Cadê a coragem de você, Edward? Por que não vem aqui cara a cara, olhar nos meus olhos e repetir tudo? – Cuspi as palavras na câmera, peguei o pano e esfreguei na lente e em todo os furinhos. Isso impediria de me ver ou continuar falando comigo. Desci da cadeira, e guardei tudo na minha mochila. Saí do quarto batendo a porta forte atrás de mim.

Porque se eu tinha aprendido uma coisa nessa vida era que homem não prestava. Nem que esse homem fosse o homem que eu amo.

**Edward**

A imagem que eu tinha dela através de meu aparelho do tamanho de um controle remoto sumiu de repente.

- Bella...? Bella...? – Chamei a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo. Não vinha sinal nem de mim e nem dela. De alguma forma, a diabinha, havia descoberto como impedir a conexão.

Frustrado, peguei o aparelho que eu tinha desde criança que usava para monitorar quem entrava e quem saia do meu quarto no chão e me afundei no sofá encostando as mãos na cabeça. Se ela havia feito aquilo, era porque ela não havia acreditado em mim. As últimas palavras dela não foram lá muito satisfatórias. "Por que não vem aqui cara a cara, olhar nos meus olhos e repetir tudo?" foi o que ela havia dito por último. Isso seria um ultimato, uma espécie de convite para me aproximar dela?

Eu sabia onde ela estava graças á persuasão que eu havia feito á Jacob, na empresa de contrato de diaristas, sorte minha que era na casa de minha mãe, e mais sorte ainda que ela houvesse entrado no meu quarto onde eu podia observá-la através do meu 'porta-segurança'. Mas devo admitir a minha imensa falta de sorte por ela ter-me "ignorado" por completo.

Mas se ela queria que eu dissesse tudo na cara dela, eu iria dizer. Talvez fosse minha última esperança de que ela poderia me aceitar de volta.

Me levantei do sofá e vesti a camisa que estava em cima da mesa. Tinha saído mais cedo do escritório hoje, porque por mais insensato que fosse, nem o trabalho conseguia me distrair.

Peguei as chaves do carro e voei para a porta.

- Edward, para onde você vai? – Uma Tanya vaca insistente Dennali veio rugindo ou mugindo atrás de mim.

- Sabe Tanya, eu não consigo viver em um mesmo lugar que você. Então vá para o inferno, que eu vou para onde é o céu. – Que é onde está Bella, completei. Mas isso eu não disse á ela.


	16. Capítulo 15 Quem sabe algum dia

**Capítulo 15 – Quem sabe que um dia a gente possa se encontrar... **

**Bella**

Comei a ajeitar a casa, tentando ignorar toda minha apreensão e todo meu nervosismo com as coisas que eu tenho me deparado ultimamente. Aliás, eu estava ali a trabalho e pronto. Bem... Era isso que eu tentava repetir á mim mesma á todo instante.

Comecei á dar uma organizada rápida no quarto 'alfa' da casa que seria o de Esme e Carlisle. Nem tinha muito trabalho era só passar um pano no chão, retirar algumas poeiras que acumularam atrás dos porta-retratos e espelho e estava pronto. Ela era muito organizada.

Depois fui para o quarto de Alice, que MEU DEUS! Tinha roupas para todos os lados e cantos. Aquilo parecia mais um estoque de todas as lojas de um shopping inteiro. Alice deveria estar no trabalho agora, ela trabalhava também no ramo de modelos com o tal de Tom Banner, e com certeza aquelas roupas era fruto de uma saída apressada e incerteza sobre qual roupa usar. Eu nem queria ver o armário depois. Resolvi arrumar e dobrar as roupas e deixar tudo em cima da cama, porque não sabia como ela guardava no armário.

Arrumei tudo, e no fim deixei o quarto brilhando só com as roupas em cima da cama que ela teria que guardar depois ou dizer como ela gostaria que ficassem.

A casa era enorme e tinha vários quartos, no total de cinco, sendo dois de visitas. Eu não sabia se havia necessidade ou não de arrumá-los, a mesma coisa que o quarto de Edward, por isso decidi perguntar á Esme. Desci até o jardim onde ela estava pela a porta dos fundos que era a da cozinha, ao abrir a porta ela rangeu um pouco e eu tive que passar por uma série de árvores e plantas, o que levou vários tombos de minha parte. Ouvi passos apressados se distanciando de mim e um ranger de porta, deveria ser a principal. Pelo barulho que eu fiz acho que Esme percebeu que eu estava por ali.

- Tudo bem, Bella querida? Machucou-se?

- Nada não. – Falei enquanto me levantava e sacudia a calça limpando os resquícios de folhas que permaneceram ali. – Eu vim perguntar se os quartos inutilizados têm que limpar a fundo ou só ajeitar por cima?

- Os dois de visitas só uma rapidinha, já o de Edward, por favor, eu quero uma limpeza a fundo.

Fiquei um pouco confusa e embaraçada. – Ele vai vir aqui...?

- Nunca se sabe querida. – Percebi que ela desviou o olhar de mim, como se escondesse algo. – Mas é sempre bom deixar o quarto dele esperando. Sabe como é. – Ela olhou para mim sorrindo. – Sempre tenho a esperança que ele largue aquela noiva loira.

Eu ri. Eu também, Esme, eu também.

- Querida, acho melhor subir, pois estou aplicando o veneno que o governo me mandou para eliminar a aranha, mas nunca se sabe se tem alguma por aí. A tal especialista de aranhas, a Thelma, disse que nunca se sabe se elas realmente foram extintas do local. Então é melhor se precaver.

- Claro claro...

Subi então de volta para os quartos e comecei a arrumar pelo o de visitas, eu demorei bastante neles propositalmente, eu meio que queria adiar á minha ida de novo ao quarto de Edward. Mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia mais me ver ou falar comigo.

A porta do quarto dele estava fechada, como eu deixei e um aroma especial vinha de algum canto por ali. E antes aquilo eu não havia reparado. Ouvi uma música clássica suave vinda de algum lugar, parecia que estava sendo abafado por uma porta... Uma porta! Seria fruto de minha imaginação, uma peça que minha mente havia aprontado para mim?

Respirei fundo e empurrei a porta do quarto de Edward.

**Edward**

Assim que eu saí de casa, ouvi uma Tanya gritando horrores no meu dentro do apartamento. Ouvi sendo jogada alguma coisa de vidro na porta. Ok deveria ser algo de valor. Quase voltei até lá para impedir de estragar meu apartamento, mas hesitei. Aliás, se ela continuasse assim talvez ela conseguisse, num ato louco e desumano, bater na própria cabeça um daqueles vidros caros, e apagar de vez.

É, por mais que eu estivesse á meio caminho andado para comprar o caixão de madeira da Amazônia para ela, eu ainda era "prendido" por ela e pelos seus pais. Com esses repórteres esfomeados e meus fãs alucinados atrás de mim, pelo menos, por enquanto, nenhum escândalo, ou chute na bunda deveria ser bom agora.

Entre no volvo e comecei a dirigir para a casa de minha mãe. Ela iria brigar comigo ou simplesmente nem abrir a porta para mim, mas para isso eu tinha uma chave. Ela gostava realmente muito de Bella, e ela já havia sacado tudo, por isso que ela aceitou tão prontamente o pedido de Bella para trabalhar lá.

Peguei o meu "segurança-portátil" mais uma vez enquanto estava no sinal vermelho, e o liguei. Só que não conseguia enxergar nada com clareza, a única coisa que funcionava era o alarme, que apitava vermelho quando alguém estivesse no meu quarto. O que não era o caso agora. E para manter bem o meu plano eu iria monitorar tudo por ali, ficando dependente de uma mísera luzinha vermelha de alarme.

Estacionei o volvo uns dois quarteirões de distancia da casa, e entrei sorrateiramente para a região onde era a piscina, e onde começava o jardim, que para mim era mais um pomar. Procurei minha mãe por lá e logo a achei. Se tinha um lugar que você tem 99% de encontrar Esme é no jardim.

- Edward, o que faz aqui?

Fiz sinal para que ela não falasse alto e ela compreendeu fazendo uma carranca.

- Já falei para não forçar a barra Edward! – Ela sussurrou.

- Eu preciso tentar mãe. Eu prometo que será a última vez. Confie em mim. – Ela agora tinha que confiar, porque com a cara que eu fiz até Bella confiava.

- Não quero me meter em problemas com ela depois.

- Eu me responsabilizo. Vai mamãezinha! – A gota d'água eu sei. Que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca usou esse truque.

- Ok. – Ela falou revirando os olhos. Fui até lá e a beijei no rosto inteiro dando um enorme abraço de urso.

- Pára Edward, pára... – Ela esperneou rindo. Eu me separei dela rindo também. – Ouça! Acho que alguém está vindo aí...

Parei e escutei mais atentamente. Era verdade, alguém vinha chegando. E pelos tropeços e escorregões, só poderia ser Bella. Eu queria ir até lá e protegê-la e segurá-la para que ela não caísse mais, só que eu acabaria estragando tudo. Me contive, dei um beijo na bochecha rápido em minha mãe, em um pedido mudo de "deseje-me sorte" e contornei a casa rapidamente e entrei pela porta principal com a chave que eu tinha.

Eu precisava pensar exatamente em o que fazer. Aliás não era algo fácil para alguém com 25 anos e nenhuma experiência de 'reconquistamento' armar um plano como esse.

Eu sabia que Bella me amava, pois ela havia dito aquilo na noite que ela foi picada, o que eu tinha que fazer era basicamente 'puxar' de volta esse amor 'esquecido' que estava dentro dela.

Fui para a dispensa que parecia mais um grande depósito que tinha desde as comidas, utensílios domésticos e coisas inutilizadas. Peguei uma caixa qualquer que tinha lá e comecei a procurar alguma coisa. Peguei algumas coisas, e roubei umas rosas e outras flores que eu sabia que não eram tão bonitas, mas que tinham um perfume espetacular. Levei tudo para meu quarto. Olhei para o alarme e vi o que Bella havia feito. Peguei-me rindo e imaginando ela fazendo aquilo. Peguei as rosas e desfiei, transformando em pétalas e espalhando por todo o chão. Peguei as flores de cheiro e coloquei um pouco escondidas. Logo que instantaneamente o grande cheiro afrodisíaco inundou o quarto. Perfeito. Mudei a ordem da cama e da poltrona fazendo que eu tivesse um maior espaço no quarto. Liguei o aparelho de som e coloquei um CD de autoria minha. Eu havia feito um Cd que só tinham duas músicas. Uma só no instrumental e a outra eu coloquei o nome de "Never Think", deixei as músicas tocando como plano de fundo.

Percebi que Bella estava no quarto de visitas então resolvi me apressar. Peguei um controle remoto do quarto e acionei o botão que fechava á janela com uma cortina preta. Fechei a porta do quarto e saí. Esperando em um lugar que ela não poderia me ver. E esperei, e esperei. Até que ela apareceu, linda e encantadora como sempre, parecendo ter percebido o cheiro. E entrando cautelosamente no meu quarto. Era hora de agir. E seja o que Deus quiser.

**Bella**

Empurrei a porta do quarto cautelosamente. Estava escuro e eu só sentia o mesmo cheiro maravilhoso, só que mais acentuado daquele odor indescritível. A música soava mais nítida agora, era de uma harmonia perfeita. Me espantei que nunca antes havia ouvido ela, justo eu que sempre me interessei por esse tipo de músicas. Entrei mais no quarto tentando inutilmente achar algo que eu pudesse ligar para fazer com que o quarto ficasse iluminado.

Quando estava pensando em ir embora, aos poucos luzes do sol começaram a entrar no quarto. A janela estava abrindo, mostrando todo o quarto para mim, que estava diferente de quando eu havia entrado ali momentos antes. Tinha pétalas de rosas espalhadas por todos os cantos, e um grande espaço no centro do quarto.

Ouvi um estilhar da porta e maravilhada com minha visão, olhei em direção ao ruído. Meu coração parou no momento que o vi. Ele estava mais lindo do que nunca, só que algo na expressão dele e nos olhos dizia que ele não estava passando por bons momentos. Eu queria acreditar que só era fruto da minha imaginação. Mas a verdade é que eu sentia que era verdadeiro e eu me sentia assim também.

Ele estava encostado na porta levemente encabulado, olhando fixamente para meus olhos. A luz do sol invadia o quarto tornando tudo mais bonito ainda. Os cabelos bronze dele assumiram um tom de dourado, e os olhos verdes ficaram mais claros ainda.

Ficamos durante o que pareceu uma eternidade nos olhando, medindo... Não havia palavras o suficiente. E o sentimento de raiva e repulsa que eu "pensava" que eu sentia por ele, eu não conseguia sentir mais. Mesmo que eu quisesse eu não conseguiria dizer uma palavra de ofensa, ou fazer um gesto que me fizesse sair do quarto. Porque ali ao lado dele, era o único lugar que eu queria estar. É difícil fazer com que a mente assuma controle sobre você, quando estão em jogo suas emoções e pensamentos.

De repente ele estava bem na minha frente, me abraçando fortemente como que não permitindo que eu escapasse, eu correspondi. E ele me beijou. Não um beijo louco como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, mas um beijo terno, doce. Que mostra todos os seus sentimentos mostra que não é só desejo e paixão, mais sim amor. Depois de um tempo ele separou o beijo e começou a suspirar no meu pescoço me fazendo tremer.

Só existia uma palavra que eu sabia que era capaz de dizer. "Eu te amo" no mento. E como se ele tivesse lido meus pensamentos ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo. – Numa voz tão doce e tão terna que eu pensei que formigas viriam nos devorar daqui a pouco.

Eu sabia que aquilo era como uma resposta para o "desafio" que eu havia feito. Ele em uma simples e única expressão havia confirmado olhando nos meus olhos tudo que ele havia dito anteriormente.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos e por um momento achei que ele via minha alma, eu amava ele também, com todas minhas forças. Mas eu não estava pronta para dizer isso á ele, não ainda. Ele pareceu compreender e me abraçou mais forte, me dando um beijo que mostrava o que mais nós sentíamos um pelo outro: desejo e paixão. Tudo que dois casais apaixonados deveriam sentir além do mais puro amor.

**Edward**

Toda a necessidade, toda a falta que ela me fez durante essa semana eu compensei naquele beijo. Fora a primeira vez que eu beijara daquele jeito, terno e doce, mas devo admitir que é tão bom senão melhor que o beijo selvagem cheio de desejo e paixão. Era um beijo casto, que mostrava o que eu sentia verdadeiramente por ela. Eu a amava. Agora mais do que nunca eu tinha plena consciência disso. Eu precisava mais dela. Ela junto comigo. Eu precisava que nós nos tornássemos um só. Como uma única alma. Um único coração. Um único corpo. Eu precisava dela de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis.

Mas eu precisava fazer com que aquele momento fosse algo muito especial, eu não poderia me deixar levar pelos meus instintos e vontade agora. Bella era especial, e eu iria fazer desse momento um dos mais especiais da vida dela.

Eu continuei a beijando enquanto acariciava cada parte do corpo dela, sentindo a textura e aprofundando sempre mais nos beijos e sentimentos. Eu parei o beijo quase que instantaneamente, e ela me olhou confusa.

Eu sorri um sorriso torto para ela e aumentei o som do quarto. Peguei ela novamente em meus braços e comecei a guiá-la ao som da musica que eu havia composto.

Nós dançamos colado um no outro, e ela sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso radiante que só me fazia bem.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta, Edward... – Ela suspirou. – As coisas não deveriam ter acontecido do jeito que aconteceram...

Eu coloquei meu rosto apoiado no pescoço dela e comecei a respirar ali.

- Eu também senti sua falta... E isso me lembra que eu lhe devo satisfação...

- Não precisa. – Ela falou enquanto me encarava nos olhos. – Quem quer que fosse a mulher o que quer que fosse o que você fazia, eu sei que você me amava...

- E isso quer dizer? – Eu disse apreensivo enquanto encarava os seus incríveis olhos cor de chocolate.

- Isso quer dizer que eu quero deixar todos os acontecimentos passados para o lugar onde eles pertencem. E que eu confio em você.

- Ah Bella... – Suspirei enquanto lágrimas vinham aos meus olhos. – Eu te amo mais do que a mim mesmo. Você é minha vida agora.

Ela sorriu junto ao meu peito. E por mais que eu quisesse que ela dissesse que me amava também, eu a compreendia. E a confiança dela era o melhor que eu poderia conseguir no momento. E eu não iria parar por aí.

Depois de um tempo que ficamos lá abraçados, sentindo uns aos outros, ela recobrou a consciência.

- Edward, eu... Eu preciso trabalhar.

- Não, não precisa. – Falei enquanto a apertava ainda mais em um abraço.

Ela riu enquanto acariciava meu rosto com sua mão.

- Você é perfeito, e não sei se te mereço, mas eu preciso realmente trabalhar agora. Você está me prejudicando profissionalmente... – Ela falou em tom de brincadeira. Eu ri no cabelo dela aspirando aquele cheiro único que somente ela tinha.

- Ok... Mas não pense que vai se livrar tão fácil de mim assim. E ah... – Eu acrescentei. Convicto agora do que eu queria, e do que seria necessário para nós. – Acho que nós merecemos depois de tudo isso que a gente passou. Eu falo sobre você me rejeitar, a picada da aranha – Falar nisso me causava até arrepios – O mal entendido dos jornais, Tanya, você não acreditando em mim e tudo... Eu acho que a gente merece um momento só nosso. Sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar, ou dizer o quanto errado nós estamos sendo apesar de eu não acreditar nisso.

- Concordo. O que você propõe? Por favor nada de idas á piscina ou agarramento no jardim de Esme...

- Ah... Bobinha. – Beijei de leve os lábios dela, sorrindo. – Daqui uns 5 dias eu irei para o exterior á negócios. É um julgamento. E apesar de eu ter que trabalhar eu vou ter bastante tempo livre, e podemos ficar o tempo que você quiser lá... E então?

- Exterior?

- Aham. – Disse controlando um riso ante á expressão de assombro que ela fez – Você já foi para o exterior antes?

- Bem... Se Paraguai conta... – Ela riu envergonhada.

- Não, não conta.

- Que país?

- França!

- França? – Ela perguntou com assombro. – França? Paris?

- Principalmente. Eu tenho que comparecer á algumas cidades do norte, mas o julgamento em si vai ser em Paris.

- Eu não acredito! – Ela falou enquanto colocava as mãos na boca. – paris! Paris!

- Você vem?

- Eu não vou te atrapalhar?

- Claro que não! Muito pelo contrário... – Sorri malicioso.

- Eu aceito! Eu aceito! – Ela disse enquanto me enchia de beijos. Há, eu amo Paris  - Eu tenho que trabalhar agora... – Ela disse suspirando.

- Vai lá minha tigresa... – falei enquanto dava um tapinha na bunda dela. Ela riu e saiu do quarto saltitando.

É Paris, nos aguarde!

**Bella**

Eu parecia mais uma gazela saltitante perambulando pela casa. Até os esfregões e detergentes e vassouras se tornaram atraentes para mim. Até meu tombo quando eu fingia ser um equitador com a vassoura me trouxe mais motivos para sorrir. Nem tanto por Paris em si, mas por poder ir lá com Edward, e por tudo finalmente estar indo á mil maravilhas. Agora eu duvido que algo possa atrapalhar minha vida com ele. E acho que finalmente essa fic irá acabar e terá o tão esperado final feliz.

Edward ficou no quarto dele arrumando a bagunça que ele fez. Seria meu trabalho, obviamente, mas ele disse que era ele que sujara então ele que tinha que limpar. Eu nem fiz objeção, por sabia que se eu ficasse em um mesmo lugar que ele no momento, coisas boas não poderiam sair.

Já era de noite e Edward há muito tinha saído para o apartamento dele se trocar, já que ele iria me levar á um lugar especial, não sem antes me prensar no banheiro da mãe dele e me envolver com seus braços confortáveis e quentes. Ok, essa foi à descrição mais casta que eu encontrei. Existem muitos menores de idade lendo aqui.

- Bella, dá para ver os seus saltos de felicidade do outro lado da rua, O que foi? – Alice veio me abraçando depois que ela voltou do trabalho e de ter saído com Jasper. – Já sei, nem precisa dizer... Ah... Edward?

- Claro Alice! Ah estou tão feliz. – Falei enquanto a abraçava. – Nós voltamos melhor do que antes, quer dizer a gente nem teve um "antes", mas você entendeu... E agora ele vai me levar para Paris!

- Paris? – Ela falou enquanto fazia um biquinho. – Seria estragar a "lua de mel" se eu fosse junto?

Eu ri. – Se levar Jasper, não estraga...

- Ah Bella, fico tão feliz por você. – Ela veio me abraçando de novo. – Nos vemos depois, ok?

Assenti e continuei o pouco do trabalho que ainda me restava.

Esme percebeu minha felicidade e ficou me observando em um canto enquanto sorria, mas mantinha uma expressão serena e séria no rosto.

- Algum problema, Esme? – Será que ela não aprovava eu e Edward?

- Nenhum querida. A propósito eu estou muito feliz por vocês, só que...

- Só que...?

- Nada não querida. – Ela falou enquanto me dava um beijinho de leve na testa. – Só aproveite. Não deixe que meu pessimismo estrague seu momento. – Eu sorri para ela. – você é uma filha para mim, e ninguém melhor que você para ficar com Edward. E a propósito, já está dispensada por hoje, eu acertei seu pagamento com Jacob hoje mais cedo, e você precisa se arrumar!

- Não Esme, eu não quero me dispensa por causa de Edward. Eu sou sua empregada hoje, e tenho que concluir o trabalho...

- Pare de bobagem querida. Vá lá, e divirta-se.

Eu sorri e peguei minhas coisas e dirigi para casa. Edward prometera me levar á um lugar especial, e eu mal podia esperar.


	17. Capítulo 16 Abrir as asas e voar

Capítulo 16 – Abrir as asas e voar... Para qualquer lugar.

**Bella**

Cheguei em casa e logo me arrumei, coloquei uma roupa legalzinha, e um penteado de cabelo simples, mas bonito ao mesmo tempo. Edward pediu que eu o encontrasse em um lugar escondido, para evitar que tablóides nos pegassem esse também era o motivo para ele não me buscar em casa. Não falei para minha mãe, que em uma semana eu iria para França, mas eu acho que ela deve ter desconfiado que algo acontecera, devido aos relâmpagos e faíscas de felicidade que eu espalhava pela casa.

- Mãe eu vou sair, não sei a hora que eu volto. Beijos me liga! – Ok, eu estava me comportando como uma adolescente no "cio" com seu primeiro amor. Peguei minha pick-up linda e maravilhosa, e dirigi com ela, ouvindo o som dos motores enferrujados que pareciam uma linda sinfonia de Bethoveen. Sim, tudo estava muito colorido, tudo azul! Demais!

Peguei meu celular e coloquei no viva-voz, eu queria falar com Jacob! Eu precisava dividir com alguém, além do que ele iria ficar super entusiasmado com minha ida á França e minha volta com Edward, mas acabei desistindo. Jake merecia que algo como isso fosse falado pessoalmente, e eu com meus parafusos e neurônios no lugar. Não no meu estado confuso e radiante que eu me encontrava no momento.

Estacionei meu carro numa estrada no mesmo local onde havia um banco de pedra no meio de duas árvores grandes, e no fundo alguns laranjeiras. O lugar que Edward havia dito. Avistei-o, mas não seu volvo. E corri para os seus braços. Ele estava vestido estranho, com calças largas mostrando a cueca preta dele, tênis all-star cheio de cores, uma camisa moletom cobrindo a cabeça e óculos escuros estilos anos 80. Ele estava ainda mais sexy do que nunca.

- Sentiu minha falta? – Ele perguntou entre os beijos.

- Não. – ri. – E você?

- Mas do que eu tenho de quando a gente briga...

Dei um soco de leve nele.

- Bobo...

- Linda!

- Cadê seu carro?

- Tive que deixar um pouco longe, e vim a pé. Paparazzi não devem ser subestimados.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei olhando para as mãos.

- É um skate.

- Desde quando Edward advogado Cullen anda de skate? – perguntei assombrada.

- Desde quando eu tenho que vir disfarçado de playboy para me encontrar com minha namorada... – Ah estava explicado as roupas.

- Namorada? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Ah é verdade, tinha me esquecido. Quer namorar comigo, Bella?

No inicio achei que era uma brincadeira, mas ele se ajoelhou em minha frente e me olhou nos olhos. – Você, mulher da minha vida, quer namorar comigo?

- Que pergunta Edward... – Falei revirando os olhos. – É lógico. – E me ajoelhei de frente para ele de novo o beijando ternamente. Ele separou o beijo depois de um tempo e me levantou.

- Calma mocinha, só começou por hoje. – Nós rimos, e ele me guiou floresta á dentro.

Lee me guiou e me segurava me impedindo de cair cada vez mais. Eu acho que ele estava quase arrependido de me levar ali, pois de tantas pisadas de pé que eu dei nele, algumas cotoveladas acidentais, e outras coisinhas... Mas ele se mostrava feliz e paciente comigo.

- Bella, feche os olhos! – Ele pediu. Eu obedeci.

Ele veio atrás de mim encostando seu corpo bem no meu, e não obstante eu fechar os olhos ele tampou-os com suas mãos. Ele começou a me guiar e eu comecei a andar.

- Abra os olhos...

Eu abri e quase caí para trás. Estávamos no meio de um paraíso ecológico. Bem, só podia ser isso, era um lugar lindo que eu nunca imaginei encontrar. Havia uma cachoeira mais a frente com água bem cristalina, com até peixinhos dourados na água. Havia um pomar mais afastado com macieiras, laranjeiras, limoeiros, pé de manga. E do outro lado havia uma área com várias flores: orquídeas, rosas brancas e vermelhas, tulipas... No centro havia um gramado bem podado e vasto onde eu poderia me sentar á vontade. Era maravilhoso!

- Edward! – Exclamei maravilhada.

- Gostou ? – Ele perguntou me abraçando por trás.

- Se gostei ? É perfeito ! – Ele riu contra minha nuca.

- Bem, esses peixinho dourados custaram muito caro e eu tive que conseguir uma licença no IBAMA para trazê-los para cá. Essas árvores dão as frutas mais doces, e as flores são as mais bonitas...

- Uaaal... É seu então isso aqui ?

- Aham. Eu usei o dinheiro da minha empresa para falar a verdade. Eu sempre gostei de natureza, e mato... – Ele riu com malícia. – E quando o trabalho me estressava eu vinha para aqui, para relaxar e pensar com clareza nos meus problemas, se é que se pensa em problemas quando se está aqui...

- quer dizer que você já trouxe outros aqui ?

- Já... Mas só homens com quem trabalho. Nossa isso soou gay. – Ele fez uma cara estranha. – Aliás, é com dinheiro da firma, então não é algo privativo meu. Mas você é a primeira mulher que pisa aqui...

- Sei... Doutor Edward...

- Bobinha.

Ele se afastou de mim e pegou a mochila que ele tinha. Pegou toalhas e alguns biscoitos e café numa garrafa térmica. Eu vi o que ele pretendia, e fui até o pomar, onde peguei algumas maças, mangas e morangos quando avistei um pé.

Colocamos tudo em cima de uma toalha, e Edward tirou de dentro da bolsa, um aparelhinho que parecia um Ipod, e colocou a mesma música que ele colocou no quarto dele hoje mais cedo. Ele sorriu para mim, e veio se aconchegar ao meu lado.

- Você é tão perfeita, Bella... Você tem certeza que é real? – Ele perguntou me olhando nos olhos, enquanto eu mordiscava uma maça.

- Sabe... Eu estava me perguntando à mesma coisa. – Ele revirou os olhos e pegou a maça e mordeu.

- Você é muito absurda, Bella...

Ficamos comendo as frutas e os biscoitos até chegar na hora do Crepúsculo. Olhando o céu, aquela paisagem e Edward ao meu lado não poderiam ser mais perfeitos.

Edward me deu um selinho de leve, e levantou tirando o moletom, e a calça ficando só com uma bermuda preta, que antes eu pensei que fosse uma cueca. Meu Deus que Corpo era aquele.

- Vamos nadar...? – Ele chamou esticando a mão para mim com aquele sorriso torto perfeito.

Eu nem respondi, tirei minha calça ficando só de short, e deixei a blusa lá. Ele olhou para mim, e me abraçou enquanto tirava minha blusa levemente.

- Não senhora... Não pode molhar a blusa hoje, Bella... – Ele riu maliciosamente enquanto tirava minha blusa me deixando de sutiã e shortinho. Ele me pegou no colo e saiu correndo indo em direção á água.

Nadamos, nos beijamos, brincamos com os peixinhos, e depois voltamos para o gramado, quando já era de noite. Edward caiu em cima de mim, nossos corpos molhados unidos maravilhosamente.

Ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos e me beijou, com ferocidade. Tocando todas as partes do meu corpo, passando a mão pelos meus seios, minha barriga, minhas coxas. Enquanto eu passava a mão pela sua barriga definida, e levantava o joelho um pouco para massagear as áreas intimas dele. Ele riu contra meu cabelo, e começou a me dar chupões, enquanto eu virava o meu corpo para cima. Comecei a beijar sua nuca, até o umbigo e depois comecei a suspirar em cima, o fazendo gemer e se contorcer embaixo de mim. Eu ri, enquanto ele me beijava na nuca.

Ele voltou o corpo para cima de mim já com a excitação aparecendo, e começou a se esfregar em mim enquanto dizia.

- Esse... Momento... Vai... Ser... Especial... Não... – Ele apertou meus seios com força. – Agora...

Eu assenti embriagada pelo desejo. E ele me beijou mais leve e se deitou do meu lado.

- Você me mata ainda Bella, quase estragou meus planos...

- E porque não estragou ? – Fiz cara de magoada.

- Porque... – Ele veio enquanto beijava meu rosto. – Você é minha Bella. E merece o melhor momento para você. Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo, lindo... – suspirei. – Meu lindo.

Ele sentou enquanto eu me posicionava entre as pernas dele, enquanto ele me abraçava. Ficamos conversando mais sobre nossas vidas, nossas infâncias, medos, traumas, ambições, vontades, desejos... Tudo para nos conhecermos melhor. Aliás, a maneira como nós nos envolvemos não é que é considerada "certa". Nós conseguimos nos amar mesmo sem saber muito sobre cada um, aconteceu tudo tão de repente, e era difícil imaginar que fora tudo em uma semana apenas. Em uma semana minha vida mudou completamente, e eu no fundo no fundo desejava que para melhor.

- Eu tenho alguns contatos Bella, você pode conseguir uma bolsa para Harvard... – Edward ofereceu enquanto eu falava do meu antigo sonho de estudar Medicina em Harvard.

Me virei para encará-lo nos olhos.

- Edward, vamos deixar esse assunto de lado, ok ?

- Ok... – Ele disse concordando enquanto me beijava docemente.

- Edward, eu não quero ser estraga prazeres, nem nada, mas não podemos fugir da realidade, por mais que seja isso o que eu quero...

- Ah... Já sei aonde quer chegar... Tanya ?

Assenti com a cabeça. – Eu acho errado nós irmos para França, fugindo dos tablóides, e eu ser vista como uma espécie de amante sua. Eu não quero ser a outra Edward.

- Você não é.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero ser livre. Não quero me encontrar as escondidas com você, eu não estou pedindo compromisso... Ah meu Deus, eu não sei como falar.

- Eu compreendo amor... Eu ia te dizer, eu pretendo acabar com ela hoje mesmo. Já até sei o que eu vou fazer. Vou ir para o meu apartamento, falar com ela, e vou pegar minhas coisas e vou mudar para a casa de minha mãe, até ela sair de lá... E depois nós nos assumimos, e vivemos felizes para sempre.

- Por que será que eu acho que não vai ser tão fácil assim ?

- Deixa de ser pessimista...

- É mais realista...

Nesse momento o celular de Edward apitou.

- Não vai atender ? – Ele olhou no visor e viu quem era, para depois guardar no bolso de novo.

- É Tanya... Me enchendo o saco certamente...

**Edward**

Depois de um tempo maravilhoso que ficamos juntos, levei Bella para casa e fui para o meu apartamento para encarar a fera.

" Tanya, sabe como é, eu nunca te amei, eu sempre fiquei com você, por causa de seu "status", você é abominável..."

Ou

" Tanya, Mike te ligou e disse que está apaixonado por você, eu sou muito bom e muito "amigo" dele, por isso eu te deixo livre para viver com seu grande amor..."

OU

" Tanya, os meus genes não combinam com os seus, acho que nossos filhos vão nascer com cara de crocoditas..."

OU

" Tanya, querida, eu te amo demais, e eu não te mereço, por isso desejo o melhor para você, por isso estou te largando para você conseguir viver com seu amigo Tom Jerry..."

OU

" Tanya, beijos me liga"

Aff, como que eu ia chegar nela e falar que eu ia terminar o noivado ? Que eu ia viver com Bella ? Que era para ela sair do meu apartamento ?

Ok. Calma, respira, fala o que der na telha na hora. Coloquei meu carro na garagem, e subi até a cobertura. Abri a porta e pus minha cabeça para dentro pela fresta da porta. Vazio.

Entrei totalmente e com muito silêncio bati a porta. Comecei a procurar a maldita e não achava. Se tinha uma coisa que eu havia aprendido nessa vida era que nunca você pode perder seus inimigos de vista. Nem se ela for sua noiva.

- Tanya... ? – Chamei depois uma vaga inspeção. Sem resposta.

Olhei para a mesinha de centro da sala e lá tinha um papel amarelo. Um bilhete.

" Edward, fiz várias ligações para você. Como não atendeu, vou avisar por aqui. Minha viagem para o Alaska foi adiada e tive que partir hoje pela tarde, volto em três ou quatro semanas. Se prepare que na volta, você terá uma grande surpresa."

Merda. Olhei meu celular e tinha umas mil ligações não atendidas. Eu não poderia terminar com ela agora, nem muito menos por telefone. E ela só voltava em um mês, e até lá eu estaria em Paris com Bella. Bem, Bella teria que entender, e quando nós voltássemos eu terminaria com Tanya.


	18. 17 Preparando a Bagagem

**Capítulo 17 – Preparando a bagagem. **

**Edward**

- Edward, você não acha que pode estar agindo errado? Fazendo as coisas muito rapidamente?

- Eu não sei Laurent – Falei de cabeça baixa. Era uma das minhas últimas sessões com o terapeuta antes de viajar para a França, e Laurent que já era meu amigo e já ganhara um aumento na semana passada tentava me fazer enxergar coisas que eu não enxergava. – Eu pensei que eu já teria terminado com Tanya até lá, se bem que ela sabe o meio-fio que o nosso "relacionamento" se encontra, porque ela e os pais tentaram fazer chantagem e prejudicar meu relacionamento com Bella.

- Mas Edward o que você pretende fazer em Paris á trabalho com Bella?

- Primeiro eu tenho que comparecer aos julgamentos que vai demorar um pouco de tempo, e nesse período que eu não vou ficar muito parado Alice vai ficar com ela. Já combinei tudo com ela e Jasper. Jasper vai me auxiliar no julgamento, enquanto Alice faz companhia para Bella. Depois nós saímos em casal coisas do tipo...

- Você não respondeu totalmente minha pergunta, Edward... O que você quer conseguir com Bella lá?

- Ah doutor... Eu queria ficar de bem com ela, como se fosse uma forma de me "desculpar" pelos os transtornos dessa semana. Não foi fácil para ninguém.

- Então você não quer magoar ela?

- Claro que não! – Que pergunta!

- Então você compreende que seria melhor você não viajar com ela agora?

- Não vejo motivo.

- Por que é homem, e homens que não tenham PhD em psicologia como eu, não entendem. Ela te disse que não quer ser a outra, não disse? Mas é como ela está indo aos olhos de humanidade!

- Que se danem os olhos da humanidade!

E a sessão foi assim, ele tentando eu atrasar a viagem para um momento mais propício. Com tudo sinceridade, simplicidade, sentimentalismo, e sensibilidade ele... Como era possível de se esperar... Não conseguiu nada. Fazer o quê?

**Bella**

Estava tudo uma correria, porque você não arruma tudo suas coisas, profissionais, pessoais, somente em cinco dias, ok?

Eu nem sei quanto tempo eu iria ficar lá, eu só sabia que o máximo de licença que eu consegui no trabalho no shopping foi de duas semanas, depois de muito choro, e dizer que eu estava com uma dengue aprofundada que foi para os tímpanos (?) e se espalhou por toda a caixa torácica (?). Ok, eu falei tantos nomes difíceis e longos que eles já começaram a encomendar as flores para o meu velório.

- Jake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahh, oi! – (Super sem graça, mode on!)

- Oi Bella! – Ele veio me abraçando e me levantando do chão em frente á empresa na "ECD ( Empresa de contrato de diaristas e afins), para me despedir. – Er... Lembra do Alexandre? – Ele perguntou meio sem graça apresentando o homem que era um pedaço de mal caminho.

- Claro! Vocês namoraram um tempo atrás, não?

- Sim... – Ele respondeu mais sem graça ainda. – Estamos nos acertando!...

- Que bom. – Sorri para os dois. – Oi Alexandre.

- Oi Bella, quanto tempo, não?

- Pois é...

- Li nos jornais alguma coisa sobre você...

- Sério? – perguntei corando.

- Aham.

- Uhum! – Jacob limpou a garganta. – Vamos parar com o assunto Le? Bella você quer falar algo comigo?

- quero. Mas se eu estiver incomodando...

- mas é lógico que não. – Alexandro ou Lê respondeu. – Eu já estava de saída. É, Jake... Nos vemos por aí... – E piscou para ele. – tchau Bella!

- Tchau.

Quando ele estava fora de vista eu virei para o Jacob e comecei a rir dele, deixando ele sem graça.

- Oh o Jake... Arrasando antigos corações.

- pára Bella. – Ele disse enquanto bagunçava meu cabelo. – Está toda felizona assim por que, hein?

- Te duas chances. Duas palavras.

- Se for o que eu estou pensando pode me dar só uma... Edward Cullen.

- aham. Eu vou para Paris!

- O quê??????

Fiquei muda somente olhando para ele, porque eu sabia, minha experiência de meia-irmã sabia que quanto mais eu repetisse mais ele não entenderia. Então eu esperei para ver se ele captava a informação por si só.

- Europa? França? Paris?????????????  
- Sim! – Sorri o sorriso de orelha á orelha.

- Ca-ra-ca... – Ele falou as palavras separadamente. – Roubou quem Bella?

Dei um soco nos ombros dele.

- Pára seu bobo.

- Mas Bella você nunca sequer foi ao Paraguai, como que você de uma hora para outra parte para a cidade dos apaixonados?

- pára, eu já fui para o Paraguai sim ta!

- Ah, entendi... Cidade dos Apaixonados... Edward...

- Se achou que eu ia sozinha? Jake precisa praticar menos sua inocência. Edward vai lá á trabalho e depois fica comigo...

- Como assim depois?

- Depois do julgamento. Nesse meio tempo Alice vai ficar comigo. Ela e Jasper também vão.

- Legal Bella! Mas e Tanya sem querer estragar a situação?

Eu sentei com ele no meio-fio e contei tudo para ele, das notícias, de Edward no quarto dele, no paraíso ecológico, e ele pareceu entender.

- E Jake além de eu vir aqui para te avisar e você arranjar outra diarista para Mike e Jéssica pelo menos por duas semanas, eu gostaria de te pedir outra coisa...?

- tudo para você Bella.

- Vem para Paris comigo!

- O queeee?????????? – Bem, esse era o segundo "o quê" de Jake na noite.

- É, Jake... Eu não vou suportar ficar em Paris com você que é louco por lá aqui trabalhando nessa empresa empoeirada! Você pode levar o Alexandre também, percebi o clima entre vocês...

- Não sei Bella... É caro.

- Não se preocupe. Você só tem que pagar as passagens, hotel os clientes franceses do Edward estão pagando para qualquer número de convidados de Edward, e comida, a filiar dos Smirk's de lá está oferecendo também!

- Bella, ah... Eu amo você! – Ele falou me abraçando! – É para quando?

- Daqui a três dias!

- O queeeeee?????? – Bem, esse era somente o terceiro " O quê" de hoje.

Depois de finalmente ter acalmado Jacob, o que demorou quase os três dias que faltavam para viagem, eu contratei um profissional de "faz- tudo" que seria basicamente alguém que faz o que você não tem tempo para fazer. No caso de Jake arrumar as benditas malas, comprar as passagens, organizar as coisas na ECD, e até agüentar outros mil "O quê?" de Alexandre quando soube que iria para Paris. A única coisa que Jacob teve que fazer era se acostumar com a idéia, e tomar medicação para parar com os ataques de disco repetido.

- Bella, você acha mesmo uma boa idéia? – Edward perguntou enquanto eu estava no colo dele no banquinho da praça da igreja comendo pipoca.

- Porque não seria? – Perguntei enquanto enchia minha boca com pipoca e pimenta que eu acompanhava com manteiga com açúcar. [yellow] não resisti [/yellow]

- Eu calculei isso como uma espécie de lua de mel para nós, e Alice e Jasper vão mais Jacob e o amigo dele, não fica meio no clima que a gente quer, não é? – Eu ainda não havia contado para Edward sobre o fato de Jake ser gay, acho que era algo muito pessoal para ficar se dizendo por aí, ainda mais quando não é você quem é.

- Ed, eles não vão dormir no nosso quarto, e viver como carrapatos, ok? Cada um vai para o lugar que bem entender e fazer o que bem entender. Eu estou levando eles não para fazerem companhia para mim, mas para eles terem a oportunidade de conhecerem Paris. Não fica assim não, ok?

- Ok. Ah... Bella eu não queria te falar sabe para não estragar o clima, mas a única coisa que o terapeuta conseguiu fazer com que eu faça eu tenho que te falar.

- O que é?

- Você me deixa falar tudo antes de julgar ta?

- Ta. – Falei apreensiva.

- Eu e Tanya não acabamos. Calma... – Ele falou vendo minha expressão afoita. – Ela viajou naquela noite que a gente saiu e eu não quero terminar as coisas por telefone, ela volta mais ou menos quando a gente voltar, aí eu termino...

- Edward! Então eu vou ir como a outra!

- Amor, o que importa mais para você, ir para Paris comigo sabendo que eu, e somente eu importa, te considero como minha única mulher, ou o que os outros com suas mentes poluídas pensam?

- Com o que você acha, mas não é assim...

- É assim sim... Vamos curtir o nosso momento, e deixa tudo pra lá, ok?

Assenti de leve. E abracei-o enquanto ele beijava meu colo. Agora só faltavam dois dias. E Paris me aguardava muitas coisas eu podia sentir.

Contagem regressiva!

**Edward**

- Rose, eu quero que esses relatórios sejam enviados amanhã para Nova York. E duas cópias para nossa filial em São Francisco e mande um telefone para Mike Newton dizendo que a partida para a França é amanhã, e peça para ele confirmar com o restaurante dele a nossa estada. E diga para Emmet tomar cuidado dessa empresa como se fosse a vida dele, e atualize o nosso site da internet colocando uma nova vaga para secretária empresarial.

Hoje era o último dia que eu vinha para a empresa. Havia pegado alguns papéis que eu iria precisar no julgamento, e agora estava deixando algumas ordens para Rose, que anotava tudo rapidamente no bloquinho. Se bem que eu duvidava que ela tivesse escrito da segunda palavra em diante devido minha rapidez.

- Secretária empresarial? – Ela perguntou me encarando assustada. Fiquei indiferente enquanto checava os papéis em minha pasta.

- Não fui claro quando falei?

- Sim. Mas terá outro presidente da companhia?

Revirei os olhos. – Desde quando uma companhia tem dois presidentes?

- Ah não sei. Talvez agora? Porque, Sr. Cullen acho que o senhor cometeu um equivoco, porque você é o presidente e eu sou a secretária presidencial... Então...

- Você ouviu muito bem, Rose. Você está despedida.

- Mas por quê? – Ela começou a gritar enquanto eu continuava indiferente.

- Porque eu preciso de algum que não chame muito atenção. Porque meus funcionários não estão trabalhando para passar por aqui e tomar "cafezinho" com você.

- Ciúmes, Edward...? – Ela levantou da cadeira enquanto mostrava a saia minúscula que usava.

- Não. Só desejo de não perder dinheiro. Espero que até minha volta já tenha uma mulher bem grande, feia e barriguda nessa mesa.

- Você sabia que eu posso levar nosso caso aos tablóides?

Revirei os olhos para ela novamente.

- Nosso caso já era querida. E quer saber, estou nem aí para o que aquele jornalzinho de merda fala sobre nós, o que importa é o que Bella pensa de mim. Então, tchau, tchau! – Falei enquanto saia da sala e Rose gritava o que quanto eu iria me arrepender. _Coitada._

- O filho sua mãe está chateada!

- Chateada? – Estava arrumando as minhas malas no meu quarto, enquanto Carlisle me ajudava. Franzi o cenho com o que meu pai disse. – Por que?

- Por Paris... Ela queria ir, eu avisei para ela que ela já foi umas duzentas vezes, e que ela poderia ir a qualquer momento depois, mas sabe como sua mãe é...

- Ah pai. Não posso fazer nada. – Disse já ficando irritado. – Já vai quase piscinão de ramos inteiro para lá, parece uma locomotiva de desabrigados, não tem mais espaço para ninguém.

Ele riu enquanto pegava casacos de moletom e algumas jaquetas de couro para colocar na mala.

- Já tem planos para Paris, filho?

- Ah... Bem... Além de deixar tudo perfeito para mim e Bella, e deixar os outros quatro longe do nosso hotel, não tenho nenhum plano não.

- Sabe... Quando eu fui à terceira lua de mel com sua mãe. – Por mais que sejam incrível eles já tiveram 13 luas de mel. – Foi em paris e nas cidades vizinhas. Você sabia que você pode escalar a torre Eiffel, e descer como se fosse rafting?

- Sabia. Mas não é algo muito radical para um clima romântico? – Onde ele estava querendo chegar.

- O detalhe é o que você vai fazer enquanto desce a torre Eiffel... – E deu palmadinhas no meu ombro, e foi me contando tudo o que eu poderia fazer. Nunca imaginei que meu pai me falaria aquilo, mas que foi bom foi.

Depois de terminar de arrumar as malas, ele continuou me dando às "dicas românticas" necessárias, enquanto eu escutava tudo com toda a atenção que eu tinha. Haha, paris nos aguarde.

**Bella**

- Mãe, eu não tenho uma jaqueta decente aqui nesse quarto!

- Que foi filha? – Renne enfiou a cabeça pela porta do quarto, depois de eu ter gritado pela milésima vez que eu não tinha roupas para ir.

- Eu vou morrer congelada lá. O máximo que eu tenho. – Falei enquanto apontava minhas roupas jogadas na cama. – São blusas finas de moletom, um cachecol multicolor que eu fiz na 4ª série, e um casaquinho de renda de tricô! Me diz onde estão minhas roupas? –

- Com certeza nas lojas, querida. Mas será que podem estar naquelas várias sacolas que foram enviadas há pouco?

- Sacolas? – saí correndo do quarto e logo avisto um monte de sacolas coloridas, com todas as roupas necessárias. Alice! Teria que pagar ela depois, mas ela finalmente havia salvado a pátria.

Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas, dei um beijo de despedida em meus pais, que me desejaram juízo pela enésima vez, e meu pai que avisou pela décima vez que se eu não fosse maior de idade tinha me trancado no meu quarto para não ir, e uma mãe dizendo para usar preservativos. Socorro!

Eu iria passar a noite na casa dos Cullen, pois o avião saia cedo e eu ia com Alice e Jasper, encontrar Edward, Jacob e Alexandre no aeroporto. Então, vamos logo _chirrie!_

Agradecendo as reviews! e pedindo para quem lê fazer um comentarizinho ;)

**fernanda:** Valeu pelo elogio, fico muito feliz!

**Camila Garcia****:** Valeu ! Em questão do Cullenzinho a gente nunca sabe né? Mas acho que se vier não vai atrapalhar, ou vai ?

**nanda;** Oi Nanda, valeeu! Pode deixar que eu termino ela sim, não vai deixar vocês na mão.. oiaheoihaeo. Jacob gay é o que há.. :)

**bruna326**: Obrigada mesmo. Que bom que tá engraçada, eu tento fazer o máximo ;)

**Tammy Cullen**: haoiehoiaeho... valeu. Bem, eu posso considerar seu fim para Tanya no final, pode? Já recebi muitas opçoes, desde colocar ela junto com os homem bomba do iraque.. oaiheoea.. Aceito sugestões.

N/A: Eu posto tbm na comunidade "fanfics twilight" lá está um pouco mais atualizado do que aqui, para quem se interessar ;)


	19. 18 Paris chega ou não chega?

**Aee o/ Demorei mais cheguei, e com dois capítulos quentinhos para vocês. Aproveitem ! :D**

**Capítulo 18 – Paris chega ou não chega?**

Bella

- Já temos que fazer o check-in, cadê o Jacob e o amigo dele, Bella? – Edward estava nervoso ao meu lado, faltavam duas horas para o vôo sair, e Jacob ainda não havia chegado, sendo que há três horas deveríamos ter feito o check-in por causa de se tratar de um vôo internacional.

- Eu não sei, o celular está fora de área.

- Edward, faz o nosso check-in quando ele chegar vai ser mais fácil fazer só dele do que de todos nós. – Alice falou.

- Eu não vou fazer mais nada, estou em greve! Já estou irritado com essas roupas que eu estou sendo obrigado a usar, e ainda tem atrasos!– O bebê, quer dizer Edward sentou emburrado na poltrona do aeroporto. Ele ficou tão bonitinho que eu tive que ir lá e apertar as bochechas dele e dar vários beijinhos. – O que é isso, me fazer mudar de idéia? – Ele perguntou enquanto me agarrava e fazia com que eu sentasse no colo dele.

- Não, você está uma gracinha mesmo. – e estava mesmo, além da carinha dele, ele estava usando uma peruca preta, óculos escuros que tampavam quase a cara inteira, e roupas de couro. Enquanto eu usava uma roupa mais discreta, uma peruca loira com franjinhas. Tudo para despistar os tablóides.

- Jasper eu estou ocupado aqui, ta aqui as papeladas.

- Edward! – Alice gritou repreendendo.

- Ele está ocupado Alice... – Falei enquanto continuava beijando ele.

Depois de um tempo meu celular começou a tocar.

- Não atendi não...

- Pode ser o Jake... - Peguei o celular e atendi.

- Bella! – Uma voz esganiçada começou a falar.

- Jake! Onde você está já deveria estar aqui! – nessa hora o celular de Edward também tocou ele se levantou para atender.

- ah Bella, é o Alexandre.

- O que tem ele?

- Eu terminei.

- Terminou? Como assim?

- Na verdade a gente nem começou. Eu estava na casa dele ajudando ele a arrumar as malas, aí ninguém sabia que eu tava lá. Ai ele estava ocupado e o telefone da portaria tocou, e o porteiro falou comigo como se eu fosse ele, e aah... Bella. Ele tinha um caso com o porteiro do prédio!

- Ah... er... Que triste.  
- Até foi bom sabe Bella. Ele não me merecia.

- Não mesmo, jake. Agora sem querer ser chata, mas pode vir para o aeroporto senão o Edward vai dar cria aqui?

- Estou na porta, Bella. Na verdade foi para isso que eu te liguei. Você poderia falar para alguém abrir essa porta para mim?

- Porta? – Olhei em redor e vejo a porta principal é aquelas do tipo que você tem que apertar o botão para abrir. Jake me viu e começou a acenar.

Eu estava morrendo de rir. – há quanto tempo está aí jake?

- Não ri não Bella. Na última meia hora, eu estava fazendo gestos até pensei em fazer sinal de fumaça, mas não consegui. E é incrível que só porque eu estava aqui ninguém passou por essa porta!

- Lógico todos que deveriam estar aqui já estão aqui dentro! Ah jake... Você me mata ainda um dia desses.

Fui lá e apertei o botãozinho dando ênfase para ele aprender. E depois fui para o lado de fora várias vezes com ele ensinando e fazendo para ele fazer igual, como um pai insiste em fazer para o filho aprender a lição direito. Lógico que eu fiz para zuar dele, mas levamos tudo na brincadeira. E foi grande motivos de piada depois na hora do embarque.

Voltei para o meu assento e esperei Edward que ainda estava no telefone.

- Quem era?

- Tom Banner. – Ele falou desconcertado.

- Não está com cara que tenha sido ele...

- Agora foi antes foi Tanya...

- O que aconteceu?

- Tanya está no Alaska e parece que ela quebrou o pulso ou coisa do tipo, e ela me ligou para dizer o canto estava desesperada e que queria que eu fosse até lá cuidar dela. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Eu disse que não que estava indo para França á "negócios". Depois Tom ligou dizendo para eu ir até lá e cuidar dela, pois ela estava fazendo um furdúcio. Eu disse que não também, e ele ameaçou me tirar do fashion week, eu falei para ele que meu trabalho como advogado é muito mais respeitado do que o de modelo, e desliguei.

- Mas Tom é influente não é? Não vai ficar ruim para você o jeito que você falou?

- Acho que em qualquer outra situação ele faria algo, como inventar algo para o Fanfics Twilight, mas ele tem interesses comigo.

- Que tipo de interesses?

- Bem, ele levou a sério o boato de eu você, e bem... Ele sabe que é verdade, não me pergunte como, mas eu não confirmei. Ele ainda tem esperanças que você aceite ser modelo dele. – Revirei os olhos e Edward sorriu me abraçando. – Então ele acha que qualquer coisa que ele faça comigo, vai prejudicar o que ele quer com você.

- E você gosta disso.

- Vamos dizer que é formidável. – Ele riu e eu ri também.

- Oi Jacob – Edward cumprimentou respeitosamente depois que Jacob sentou-se no banco depois de fazer o check-in.

- E aí Edward... Desculpe pelo atraso cara, tiveram imprevistos.

Eu comecei a rir e Edward me olhava intrigado junto com Alice e Jasper.

- Jake se você não contar eu conto.

Então Jake começou a contar de sua luta constante para conseguir abrir a porta do aeroporto. Contou de Alexandre também omitindo a parte da traição que levaria a achar que ele era gay. O que ele não estava pronto para que ninguém soubesse. E eu compreendia.

A hora do vôo chegou e entramos no avião. Eu e Edward havíamos sido colocados em assentos diferentes, por isso Jasper e ele tiveram que trocar de lugares. A gente sentava relativamente perto e antes do avião decolar, Jasper divertiu a gente nos 'ensinando como falar Francês'. Pareceu meio gay, ele dizendo que era para falar as palavras e no final fazer o som de 'shh' e fazer biquinho. Mas garantiu boas gargalhadas de nossa parte. E Alice não parava de dizer o número e o nome de todas as lojas que ela iria ir, e Edward e Jasper trocavam certas informações sobre alguma coisa 'rapel torre Eiffel', mas pelo sorrisinho malicioso deles acho que não era algo muito inocente. O vôo seria demorado e teria algumas escalas, então eu passei a maior parte dormindo no peito de Edward. E Paris se aproximava lentamente de nós.


	20. 19 Finalmente Paris

**Capítulo giigante agora para vocês! Agradecendo as reviews, tanto as construtivas quanto as que não são :D**

**Eu estou repostando esse capítulo porque eu li e vi que alguns pedaços estiveram faltando. Reconsiderem, devido ao fato que meu computador formatou, e para postar eu tive que pegar pelos perdidos na comunidade no orkut, e estava faltando pedaços lá.. então eu to postando certinho agora ;)**

**Pra quem já leu e não quer ler de novo, eu coloquei a parte que faltou em**_ itálico !_

**Aprovitem! E o próximo capítulo já está terminando, aguardem ;)**

**Capítulo 19 – Finalmente Paris!**

Edward me acordou depois de um tempo com beijos pelo rosto, eu fingi que eu dormia ainda, mas ele sabia que eu já havia acordado. Bem, o meu susto quando acordei mesmo de olhos fechados deve ter denunciado, né?

- Bella, eu sei que você está acordada. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer, e isso me lembrou o que me aguardava algumas horas depois.

Abri os olhos lentamente e vi que ele estava debruçado sobre mim, com o rosto á milímetros do meu, dei um sorriso e o beijei.

- Dormiu bem? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim. – Respondi apesar de eu estar com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – Que horas são?

- São sete da noite. – Me assustei com as horas, era quase de madrugada quando eu saí de Chicago. Aí eu me dei conta que o destino era a Europa e não a cidade vizinha.  
Olhei para o lado e vi que tinha uma xícara de café na mão de Edward fumegante, Alice e Jasper estavam dormindo encostado nos ombros, e Jacob estava conversando com um cara que dividia a poltrona com ele. Sorri, ele já havia esquecido o Alexandre.

- Já chegamos?

- Acabamos de sair da escala de Londres, dentro de 20 minutos nós chegamos. – Ele sorriu. E quando viu que eu olhava intensamente para o café ele encolheu os ombros. – Eu não queria perder nenhum minuto do seu sono. – Eu corei e ele me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Eu fui para o banheiro do avião e voltei, e o piloto avisou que já estávamos aterrissando. Saímos do avião, e logo senti os novos ares, e o clima frio me dominando.

Edward me abraçou ainda mais, enquanto Jake olhava tudo com fascinação.  
Logo que entramos no aeroporto, vimos um cartaz grande e lustroso. Primeiro escrito em francês, e depois em inglês.

_"Paris romântica, emocionante, histórica, Paris vibrante, elegante! Prepare seu coração e vamos para Paris!! Paris para namorar, Paris para crianças...  
As pontes de Paris, as tulipas, os monumentos, os museus, as lojas deslumbrantes, os ballets, o croque-monsieur, todo requinte, o sotaque, os cafés, os vinhos, o Luxembourg...Uh la lá... Bon voyage e  
Vamos para Paris!!!"_

Sorri com aquilo, e logo a ficha caiu: _Estou em Paris, caramba!_

Bem, vou fazer um grande resumo do que aconteceu, nos primeiros quatro dias em Paris. Edward teve que trabalhar esses dias, e ele realmente ficou muito ocupado com o julgamento. Nós dormíamos em quarto separados, por enquanto. Eu que pedi, pois eu sabia o quanto o julgamento era importante e eu não queria 'desviar' a atenção dele. Mas logo que acabasse a minha viagem verdadeiramente aconteceria. Jasper também ficava com Edward, e eu e Alice fomos para algumas das famosas boutiques, e compramos milhares de roupas e lingeries. Jacob foi também e Alice o amou a partir do momento que ele disse que amava fazer compras também.

Jacob havia conhecido o porteiro do nosso hotel, e que por um destino do acaso também era gay. Eles estão trocando bilhetinhos ainda, mas eu sei que de lá saí alguma coisa, apesar do trauma que Jake adquiriu quando soube que Alexandre o traia com o porteiro.

Estava no quarto dia em Paris, e havia acabado de chegar de um longo dia de compras com Alice e Jake, e Edward chegaria á qualquer momento.

Fui tomar um banho e vesti um babydool que eu havia acabado de comprar na Victoria Secret's. Ouvi batidas insistentes na porta e abri pelo canto do olho, era Edward, porque era ele eu abri completamente a porta, deixando ao abobado e logo ele pulou em cima de mim!

- Acabou o julgamento, Bella! Acabou! – Ele começou a pular de alegria. Enquanto eu sorria.

- Finalmente.

- Agora é só eu e você e Paris... – Ele disse enquanto me beijava. O beijo começou a ficar mais quente, mais intenso. Edward começou a passear sua mão pelo seu corpo, e eu percebi que havia chegado à hora. A hora de comemorar!

Edward continuou me beijando enquanto fechava a porta com os pés, e me pegava pelo colo, e me levava até a cama.

- Edward, isso é totalmente desnecessário. – Eu disse rindo da manobra dele.

- O que você sugere então Bella?

Ele começou a fazer o caminho do meu pescoço até a orelha dando uma mordida lá.  
- Sugiro que você me faça a mulher mais feliz do mundo! – Eu disse já com a respiração dominada pelo desejo.

- Nem precisava pedir. – Ele disse enquanto começava a descer a mão para minhas pernas, e eu começava a acariciar com uma mão o peitoral definido dele, e com a outra apertava seus cabelos com força.

- Você realmente fez algum curso de como me descontrolar não é mesmo? – Ele falou enquanto apertava minha bunda com força e esfregava o ventre ereto em mim.

- Sim. E está na hora de colocar em prática. – Eu disse, ele me olhou confuso, mas logo mordi o lábio inferior dele e o virei para ele ficar embaixo de mim.

- Você tem sido um garoto muito mal sabia? – Disse enquanto colocava minhas mãos em seu peito, e sentava bem em cima do pênis coberto pela cala dele. Ele gemia enquanto eu me mexia, e ele concordou com a cabeça gemendo. – E agora você tem que pagar, não sabia?

- Sim... – Ele gemeu mais ainda quando eu me deitei meu tronco, mas continuei sentada no colo dele, enquanto minha mão começou a brincar com as bolas dele. – Me faça pagar, diabinha!

Eu ri, enquanto mordia a lóbulo da orelha dele, e comecei a tirar a camiseta dele enquanto ele continuava se contorcendo embaixo de mim. Tirei a camiseta botão por botão, só para irritá-lo mais, e comecei a beijar todo o peitoral dele e depois comecei a suspirar por cima fazendo-o gemer. Depois levantei, ficando de pé em cima dele, e com o pé comecei a massagear o peito, até chegar ao ventre. E comecei a mexer meu pé descontroladamente ali, fazendo o se contorcer ainda mais. Eu havia aprendido isso quando eu estava em um curso de massagem. Eu sabia que não iria me arrepender quando eu não pulei a parte de 'massagens eróticas'. E sabia que aquilo que estava fazendo iria fazer ele chegar no orgasmo rapidamente.

Então voltei a sentar nele, e ele me virou de repente, enquanto eu ficava por baixo dele.

- Você também foi uma menina muito má. – Ele falou sorrindo malicioso.

- _Vem me fazer pagar_. – Sussurrei no ouvido dele.

Edward segurou minhas pernas com força e colocou em volta da cintura dele. Ele começou a beijar minha boca, meu rosto, minha mandíbula, meu pescoço, descendo até o colo, e chegando aos seio. Ele começou a acariciar e a beijar por cima do sutiã, depois com os dentes ele tirou e jogou no outro lado do quarto. Ele começou a lamber, chupar, mordiscar eles, enquanto minhas pernas o apertava cada vez com mais força. Ele começou a descer beijando minha barriga e parando no meu baixo frente. Ele encarou por uns tempos e me olhou com um sorriso malicioso, eu rolei os olhos, e ele novamente com a boca começou a tirar a peça, lenta e dolorosamente. A medida que ia descendo ele ia mordendo a parte que acabava de ficar descoberta, e aquilo estava me levando a loucura. Ele tirou a calcinha e jogou longe para um lugar além do infinito em que estivesse o sutiã. Ele posicionou a cabeça lá ( a de cima) lá e começou a lamber meu clitóris, Ah Meu Deus, eu já havia aprendido que o clitóris é a parte mais sensível da mulher, e que é como se fosse um pênis, mas não desenvolvido, mas eu não sabia que eu iria sentir aquilo que eu estava sentindo. O contato da língua dele, com a minha pele me fazia estremecer, me contorcer, gemer, quase urrar e pedir por mais. Ele aceitou e colocou um dedo junto, me masturbando mais ainda, com uma mão ele mexia no clitóris que há muito tempo estava aceso, e com a outra ele colocava o dedo, acrescentando dois, três, até que... Pufff! Vi estrelinhas rodarem em minha mente, minha visão ficar turva, e meu corpo se contorcer, imagino que aquilo era um orgasmo.

- Ai eu vou morrer! – Eu gritei depois de recuperar os sentidos.

- Calma, amor... – Edward disse enquanto começava a engatinhar por cima de mim. – Você tem que estar viva para a melhor parte.

Melhor parte? Melhor parte? Se Edward me fez sentir um prazer gigantesco desse jeito com uma simples "masturbadinha", imagine com o ato em si? Ok, Bella, respira, se concentre, se quiser morrer depois você morre, não agora, agüenta aí. Recuperei os sentidos, e controlei o ritmo da minha respiração. Edward saiu de 'lá' e veio engatinhando para cima de mim até que encarou meu rosto, ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e perguntou.

- Posso te beijar? – Eu olhei para ele abismada. Como assim posso te beijar? Se eu estava permitindo coisas bem 'piores', porque ele iria pedir permissão para uma coisa quase 'puritana'?

Ele percebeu minha cara e sorriu o sorriso torto, e fez um gesto mencionando minha vagina. Ah... Entendi. Era meio estranho ele me beijar sendo que tinha acabado de beijar 'lá', mas era eu, não era? Eu tinha nojo de mim? Não. Muito menos dele. Então...

- Deixa de ser bobo, Edward.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, e me beijou novamente. Enquanto eu subia meu joelho para cima e começava a mexer. Mais uma técnica do curso de massagem, sabia que não iria me arrepender por ter feito. Edward ficou meio louco depois, começou a mexer ao mesmo tempo nos meus seios, estimular meu clitóris, beijar meu pescoço, e eu? Estava pelo menos tentando respirar.

Procurei pelo fecho da calça dele, e puxei, ele rapidamente tirou elas para mim, enquanto eu ficava lá em um dilema de tira um não tira uma cueca Calvin Klein preta?

Tira! Tira! A vozinha em minha cabeça falava, mas será que eu estava pronta, para me deparar com o que estava por vir? Será que eu estaria 'pronta' não no sentido literal, mas emocional para ver e sentir aquilo que estava prestes a sentir? Sim, eu estava, ainda mais sendo com Edward.

Entreguei tudo, e tirei aquela peça de roupa que estava atrapalhando tudo, Edward me ajudou, enquanto eu olhava para aquilo envergonhada. Ok, Bella, você acabou de fazer coisas bem 'não-santas' e agora você não vai olhar? Que falsa!

Olhei com tudo mesmo, quase comendo com os olhos, e era realmente grande, tipo uns 20 centímetros? Ok, para mim nunca importou o tamanho, pois eu só tenho 10 cm de 'profundidade' então para que o cara vá ter mais que isso? Mas agora eu sabia que realmente fazia alguma diferença. E que diferença.

Ele continuou explorando o meu corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo e prazer por onde passava, eu peguei o pênis ereto dele em minhas mãos, e comecei a massagear lentamente, o fazendo gemer no meu ouvido palavras desconexas.

Edward levou a mão até lá e começou a sentir a situação.

- Tão molhada... – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Ele olhou para mim pedindo permissão e eu concordei mordendo meus lábios esperando pelo 'ataque' final e fatal.  
Edward continuou me beijando enquanto eu abria minhas pernas instintivamente, e ele se encaixava lá, ele posicionou a cabeça na minha entrada, e eu concordei mais uma vez com a cabeça. Ele então entrou, e conforme ele entrava parecia que algo iria quebrar ou rasgar. Sim, eu era virgem, e sempre tive orgulho disso, e agora tenho mais ainda em dizer que a minha primeira vez foi com o homem que eu amo.

Ele começou a fazer movimentos lentos e suaves, me esperando acostumar com a presença 'dele' ali, enquanto ele me encarava fixamente. A dor que estava, não cessou, e seria mentira dizer que 'foi amenizando com o tempo', a verdade seria que o prazer foi mais alto, a pessoa que estava comigo foi mais alto, então a dor foi esquecida, porque o momento era bem mais importante. Assenti com a cabeça novamente, e ele entrou mais dentro de mim, agora fazendo movimentos mais rápidos, e eu comecei a rebolar junto com ele, enquanto ele apoiava as mãos no meu quadril e mordicava meus seios. Aquilo era bom, realmente bom, e valia a pena apesar da dor. Edward começou a sair, e eu quase protestei, quando ele entrou com tudo de uma vez, chegando ao meu ponto G, me fazendo ver estrelinhas, mas não era o orgasmo, era muito mais forte, era, sei lá... Bem, na verdade, eu acho que esse era o orgasmos, e não a sensação que eu senti antes.

Me corpo se contorceu, mais Edward ainda não havia chegado lá, então ele começou a estocar mais forte e mais rápido enquanto ele gemia meu nome, e eu mordia os lábios para não fazer o mesmo. Senti o corpo de Edward estremecer um pouco, e ele ofegante me olhou nos olhos.

- Vou gozar, vem junto comigo... – Edward estava tremendamente sexy, e acho que poderia gozar só de ficar admirando aquele rosto perfeito. Dali uns dois minutos, senti os nossos líquidos se espalhando, e uma sensação mais forte ainda que o 'orgasmo' surgiu. Bem, era esse então o verdadeiro orgasmo. Edward sentiu também e caiu duro ao meu lado, enquanto nossas pernas continuavam entrelaçadas, e nossos corpos suados grudavam uns nos outros.  
Ficamos ali olhando estrelas, enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego. O clima não poderia ser melhor, um hotel luxuoso em Paris, a vista da Torre Eiffel da janela do quarto, a única luz que era a das velas dos castiçais, e as roupas espalhadas pelos cantos.

Havia sido perfeito. Essa era a palavra. Nunca me permiti refletir sobre essas situações, mas agora sim eu poderia. Havia sido perfeito, mágico, uma eterna primeira vez. Edward havia sido perfeito, ele conseguiu me transmitir todo o respeito e amor ao mesmo tempo em que transmitia o desejo e a excitação. E parecia que eu passei a amá-lo mais ainda depois que nós nos conhecemos mais intimamente e nos tornamos um só. Mas agora não era mais nesses momentos em que conseguiríamos isso, moralmente nós seremos para sempre um só. Até que a morte ou Tanya nos separe.  
Edward se mexeu ao meu lado, se encaixando em mim, e colocando a cabeça apoiada em minha nuca, enquanto aspirava meu cheiro.

- Amor...?

- Hmmm...

- Foi à melhor noite da minha vida.

- A minha também. – Eu disse, e tinha sido a primeira também, dãã... Mas ele não sabia disso, mas iria saber daqui a pouco.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? – Ele disse suspirando enquanto ficava em cima de mim.

- O que? – Falei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Precisamos de um banho. – Ele disse sorrindo maliciosa

Edward e eu tomamos banho, quer dizer Edward me deu banho aproveitando para tirar aquela 'casquinha' básica. Acabamos por fazer amor de novo embaixo do chuveiro e depois em cima do tapete do banheiro, tamanha era nossa necessidade um pelo outro. Enrolamos-nos em toalhas quentes e felpudas e fomos para o quarto, onde pedimos champagne francês e outras regalias e especialidades que só a França poderia te dar.

- Amor, vamos jogar algo para distrair? – Perguntei para ele, enquanto tomava mais um gole da bebida.

- Claro. – Ele falou enquanto se deitava no tapete em frente à lareira da sala de estar do apartamento, e arqueava uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Vamos fazer um jogo de palavras, eu faço as perguntas e você me responde, e se você quiser você faz também e eu te respondo.

- OK. – Ele falou suavizando a expressão desconfiada.

- Quando você deu seu primeiro beijo? – Edward assumiu uma expressão pensativa. – Edward, você não pode ficar pensando, senão estraga a brincadeira.

- Desculpe amor. - Ele falou, e a simples menção da palavra "amor" me arrepiou toda. – É que eu realmente estava com problemas para lembrar, faz muito tempo, sabe?

Eu ri enquanto mudava a posição das minhas pernas.

- Quantos anos?

- Oito.

- Oito? Você não era muito novinho não?

- Vamos dizer que desde criança eu sou um pão.

Comecei a rir do nada, e ele começou a me cutucar fazendo cócegas.

- Do que você ri, hein? Aposto que se me conhecesse na época iria gamar também.

- Pára Edward... – Gritei enquanto me contorcia embaixo dos braços fortes dele. Ele parou e voltou à posição dele sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Agora é minha vez. – Ele assumiu uma expressão séria. – Quando que foi o seu primeiro beijo?

- Mudança de regras! – Falei do nada, era muito embaraçoso aquilo. – Só eu pergunto e só você responde.

- ah não Bella. – Ele disse fazendo um biquinho, - Direitos iguais, nunca tente fazer essa 'mudanças de regra' com um advogado, entendeu?

Suspirei vencida.

- É embaraçoso. – Falei pausadamente.

- Prometo não rir. – Ele disse sério, o que chegou a me comover tamanho a profundidade dos seus olhos.

- 19 anos. – Eu abaixei os olhos para não ver a cara dele. Eu nunca realmente havia me ofendido por isso, mas é que nessa época da vida de uma pessoa geralmente é quando você começa sua vida sexual, não começa a beijar.

- Amor... – Ele disse enquanto erguia o meu queixo para olhar nos meus olhos. – Não tem nada de mais nisso, aí... Só mostra que você é especial. Larga de ser boba e vamos continuar o nosso jogo, eu estou gostando.

Sorri timidamente. É, eu era uma boba mesmo. Extremamente idiota em achar que fosse motivo de 'tacar pedras em praça pública', e por achar que Edward iria rir da minha cara. Seria bobo ele, por rir, e qualquer outra pessoa que fizesse isso.

- Então... É minha vez de novo. – Ele falou enquanto se esparramava mais no chão, e o fogo da lareira deixava a pele dele extremamente 'chamativa'.- Quantos namorados a 'senhorita tirou BV com 19 anos' teve ?

- Dois.

- Dois?

- Aham. Bem tive um na infância, acho que aos nove anos eu havia acabado de menstruar eu lembro, mas não era nada de beijo essas coisas, na verdade, eu me lembro muito vagamente dessa época, eu lembro do antes e do depois, mas não me lembro dessa época em si. Muitas pessoas dizem que esquecemos parte de nossas vidas porque são coisas que nós queremos esquecer, mas eu não vejo motivo para isso.

- Bem. – Edward falou pensativo. – Se você não se lembra de nada, realmente você não veria motivo para se esquecer da época.

- É, faz sentido. – Falei me sentindo boba novamente. Mas essa era um ponto frágil em minha vida. Minha mãe e meu pai se recusavam a me dizer, e sempre que eu tocava no assunto eles mudavam, ou às vezes fingiam que não me ouviam. Até que certo dia eu simplesmente decidi ignorar, e deixar o passado para trás, e o que quer que tenha acontecido nele. E simplesmente a pergunta de Edward me fez reviver, tanto a curiosidade que eu sempre nutri, e o desejo de poder desencadear algum lugar da minha mente que guardasse esses momentos.

- Ah, e o segundo namorado? – ele perguntou me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- O segundo foi o primo de Jacob.

- o que? Quer dizer seu primo?

- Não, o primo de Jacob por parte de mãe. Jacob é filho só do meu pai, Charlie, a mãe dele mora em Forks chama Sue, e o primo dele é o Seth. ( mesmo que a ordem dos fatores não seja essa, imaginem que seja, ok? Hehe)

- E por que terminou?

- Ele queria mais sabe... – Falei envergonhada. – Quer dizer ele queria o que a gente tem agora, e ele simplesmente não era o cara e aquele não era o momento. E eu tentei dizer isso á ele, mas ele falou que se a gente não fizesse terminaria então eu terminei. – Disse simplesmente, eu não me arrependia daquilo que fiz, até me orgulhava, pois sabia que iria me arrepender depois.

- Ok. – Edward falou meio raivoso.

- E você quantas namoradas teve? – Será que eu realmente queria saber?

- Ah Bella, isso é totalmente desnecessário.

- Vamos Edward, eu já fiz um check in no coração no aeroporto.

Ele suspirou.

- Você vai ficar brava... – Ele disse, tentando inutilmente me fazer mudar de idéia.

Cruzei os braços e fiz uma carranca, ele suspirou outra vez e falou.

- Eu não me lembro.

- O que?

- Eu não me lembro. – Ele repetiu. – Bella, eu sempre fui, quer dizer até conhecer você, o cara _"galinha"_, _"o pegador"_. Na minha infância, eu era o centro das atenções do parquinho, as meninas vinham me pedir para darem 'selinho' em mim a toda a hora (criança, a coisa era inocente ta?), até no berçário minha mãe disse que as enfermeiras ficavam me elogiando. Na adolescência a questão só tendeu a piorar, eu era o mais lindo de todos os lugares que eu ia, até em Forks até em Miami que foi onde eu vivi durante dois anos, e até aqui em Chicago, e eu simplesmente 'agarrava' a chance que eu tinha de ter quem eu quisesse. E muitas vezes eu nem sequer sabia o nome, ou nem sequer sabia se havia me falado, pois eu esquecia. Eu perdi a noção de quantas garotas eu já fiquei. E você deve estar brava por ouvir, porque sempre tem esse negócio de 'sistema feminista'.

- está tudo bem, Edward... – Falei meio que 'impressionada'. Edward era o bom e velho exemplo de homem que não presta, a questão era saber se ele continuava do mesmo jeito.

- Bella. – Ele falou erguendo meus olhos. – Eu mudei depois que te conheci. Eu traia a Tanya e você sabia disso, eu nunca fui fiel á ninguém em minha vida, nem mesmo minha família, que por tanto tempo eu abandonei. Mas agora eu mudei, voltei a conversar e a conviver com minha família e agora eu tenho você.

- Ok, Edward... – eu realmente não queria mais falar no assunto. Por mais que eu confiasse no Edward, depois dessa "confissão", só deu para acrescentar ainda mais que eu era uma simples mortal que estava namorando um Deus grego, desejado por mulheres mais bonitas do que eu. Quando que você consegue não ficar insegura?

- Chega desse jogo né Bella, está ficando muito constrangedor...

- É... – Concordei ligeiramente. – Espera Edward! Você disse Forks?

- Forks? – Ele franziu o cenho. – Sim, minha cidade natal. Por quê?

- Edward, eu nasci lá também! Nasci lá e logo me mudei para Phoenix ainda bebê com minha mãe, foi quando Sue teve Jacob, depois meu pai e minha mãe voltaram e eu voltei para Forks com uns quatro anos de idade.

- Bella, - Ele falou franzindo mais o cenho. – Como pode existir tanta coincidência, em uma cidade tão pequena como aquela? Como que eu nunca te vi, eu não me lembrei de você, a gente deve ter brincado junto, alguma coisa do tipo.

- Verdade... – Falei. – Mas na verdade eu não brincava muito com as outras crianças, eu era muito amiga de Jacob e ficava andando com ele e os amigos... E... – Imagens começaram a invadir minha mente, de minha infância.

_- Bella, você tem que parar de cair desse jeito! – Jake falou enquanto me erguia no ar. Mesmo com seus sete anos de idade, dois anos mais novos que eu, ele era bem mais alto e mais forte._

- Desculpe Jake... A pedra entrou no meu caminho. – Falei emburrada, estava com nove anos de idade, dois anos mais velha que Jake.

- Está tudo bem Bella? – Seth o primo de Jake perguntou. Eu assenti com a cabeça. E os outros colegas de Jake, Paul, Sam, Jared, começaram a caminhar pela floresta novamente. Quando um garoto alto que parecia ser mais velho do que os outros, se inclinou pegando Bella no colo.

- Não vou deixar você cair mais, docinho... Te levo a partir de agora.

- Larga ela, ela sabe andar! – jake falou emburrado.

- Relaxa tampinha! – O garoto mais velho falou, enquanto me agarrava pela cintura e me carregava. – Eu cuido bem dela. – E piscou para mim, e foi me carregando pela floresta.

- Bella? Bella? Está tudo bem? – Olhei para Edward que estava na minha frente abanando alguma coisa em mim, quando eu notei que eu estava suando demais de uma hora para outra.

- Ah, estou... O que aconteceu?

- Isso que eu queria saber. De uma hora para outra você vagou para longe, e parecia que estava vendo coisas...

Sim, eu me lembrava. Lembrei da minha infância, mas quem era aquele garoto mais velho que estava no grupo de Jacob? Eu conhecia todos eles, e todos eu consegui me lembrar, e aquele garoto parecia que era eu amigo e me conhecia faz tempo, então porque eu não me lembrava? Lembrei dele e senti um medo descomunal se apoderar de mim, deveria ser por isso que eu suara tanto.

- Estou bem, Edward... Sobre o que eu falava?

- Você falava que não se enturmava muito com as crianças de Forks, então deve ser por isso que eu nunca te conheci. Mas vamos deixar isso de lado agora, ok? – ele falou enquanto me colocava para sentar no colo dele coberto só por uma cueca. – Você está tensa... – Ele falou enquanto suspirava no meu ouvido. – Eu não gosto de te ver assim. – E aos poucos eu fui suavizando, e me entregando ao momento. – Hoje a noite é inteira nossa... – E eu fui relaxando meus ombros, e suspirei e gemi baixinho quando Edward começou a tirar suavemente o sutiã deixando cair pelos ombros, e a ereção dele já estava bem visível e sensível principalmente. – Vamos deixar o passado constrangedor para trás. – Ele mordiscou meus seios. – Vamos viver o presente. – Ele passou a mão pelas minhas coxas e tocou minha vagina pelo tecido já há muito úmido. – A noite é nossa.

Ele rasgou minha calcinha, e tirou a cueca me levantando um pouco, o sexo dele estava em contado direto com o meu, e eu comecei a buscar ansiosamente pela completude dos dois. Eu o queria para mim.  
_Dentro de mim. _

Edward começou a beijar todos os cantos do meu corpo que ele conseguia alcançar, e eu gemia ao ouvido dele o seu nome. Edward me pegou pela cintura e me levantou de leve fazendo entrar no membro dele. E aquela sensação de poder, e de estar completa apoderou-se de mim novamente, aquela posição me permitia vagar mais, e ele ir além do que ele havia conseguido antes. Ele segurava minha cintura enquanto nós dois rebolávamos, para atingir o ápice perfeito juntos.

Estava quase chegando, quando eu o deitei no tapete, com a luz da lareira se apoderando sobre nós, e comecei a cavalgar em cima dele, segurando fortes as mãos em seu peito nu e desenhado. Ele começou a gemer embaixo de mim e eu mordia os lábios para não começar a gemer com ele. Ele segurava meu quadril fazendo pressão, me estimulando para continuar.

Quando estava sentindo o orgasmo vindo de novo, Edward me puxou e ele ficou por cima de mim, enquanto ele dilacerava o ritmo agora, penetrando fundo e forte, em mais uma nova posição. Pois é, havia descoberto que quando se muda de posição, você atrasa o orgasmo, e aquilo estava sendo perfeito, por fim eu e ele atingimos o ápice juntos, e caímos novamente lado a lado sob a luz da lareira.

- Uaal... Bella você me mata qualquer dia. Você é perfeita. – Ele falou enquanto arfava, a respiração dele estava pesada assim como a minha.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também... – Ele falou, mas eu já havia adormecido e não ouvi.

Acordei no outro dia cansada mais vamos dizer 'renovada', a noite anterior havia sido perfeita, eu e Edward fizemos amor até as quatro da madrugada, e o fato de ser em Paris já melhorava demais a situação.

Forcei meu corpo a levantar, limpei meus olhos com as costas da mão, e tateei em volta procurando pelo o meu anjo. Forcei meus olhos mais ainda, quando não o consegui encontrar. Olhei para a janela, estava aberta, mas fechada pelas leves cortinas brancas de cetim, que batiam com o vento, e deixava o quarto fresco. Me levantei e fui até lá, e vi que eram umas nove horas pela posição do sol. A torre Eiffel parecia mais bonita ainda ao sol matinal, e toda a cidade parecia brilhar ainda mais, mesmo de manhã.

Ouvi um _'click'_ atrás de mim, mas ignorei, sentindo a brisa no meu rosto. Ouvi outro _'click'_ e me virei para procurar de onde vinha o som. O celular de Edward estava em cima da mesinha da sala, e piscava freneticamente. Franzi o cenho e fui ver. Eu não gostava de ficar olhando as coisas dele, era como se eu infringisse a sua privacidade, mas a curiosidade me dominou no momento.

Tinham dez mensagens de um mesmo número. E quarenta e duas ligações não atendidas. Nossa, a pessoa deveria ter tentado ligar a noite inteira. Vi uma primeira mensagem, e logo vi que era de Tanya.

_"Já estou indo para Paris. Já descobri o seu hotel. Espere-me, tenho novidades"._

O que aquela vaca vinha fazer em Paris? Em um momento que era tão meu e do Edward? Com certeza ela estava o perseguindo, e aquilo estava me matando. E eu me lembrei de novo que eu 'tecnicamente' era a amante, da situação, e seria Tanya que faria o barraco se me pegasse com Edward, e não o contrário. Me lembrei também da história sobre o _"passado pegador"_ dele, e aquilo estava me matando. A situação estava ficando intolerável demais.

Bufei de raiva, quando ouvi um 'clack' na porta. Olhei e vi que Edward estava entrando, disfarcei a raiva, e retirei as lágrimas de raiva que ousavam em cair nos meus olhos, deixei o celular do jeito que estava, e fui para bem longe dele.

- Oi amor... – Edward disse entrando com uma bandeja cheio de requintes e comidas diferentes. – Queria te fazer uma surpresa, mas já acordou.

- É uma surpresa Edward. – Disse enquanto me encaminhava até ele e dava um selinho demorado. Já havia me esquecido de tudo até então. Edward curava tudo. – O que você aprontou, hein? – falei apontando para a bandeja que estava nas mãos dele.

- Um estraguinho, um mimo pequeno para a mulher da minha vida. – Sorri timidamente, realmente tocada por suas palavras.

Peguei a bandeja e coloquei em cima da luxuosa mesinha de centro onde estava o celular, vi Edward franzir o cenho para ele e depois jogar ele em algum canto da sala. Ignorei e me satisfiz em olhar para a bandeja em minha frente. Existiam coisas que nunca vira na vida, mas que a cara era extremamente apetitosa.  
.

Comi tudo, e Edward foi tomar banho, enquanto eu me deliciava com as delícias francesas. Realmente era tudo muito bom. Edward terminou o banho, e mais cheiroso do que nunca, e com aquele gostinho de pele úmida, veio me abraçar, enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

- Eu te amo já te falei isso hoje?

- Aham. – Falei revirando os olhos. Ele me deu mais um beijo e depois começou a se afastar.

- Aonde você vai?

- Chamar Alice...

- Alice? Por quê? – o que ele queria com Alice ali no nosso quarto, quando a gente podia fazer coisas bem melhores?

Ele riu da minha expressão e me deu um beijo tranqüilizador na testa.

- Vou chamar ela, para ela vir te ajudar a escolher uma roupa entre as inúmeras que você comprou, porque, mi amour, a nossa viagem realmente vai começar. Vamos conhecer Paris, do jeito que realmente deve ser feito. U- lá-lá!

Edward saiu do quarto, enquanto eu ria dele. U-lá-lá realmente pegou pesado. Dei uma arrumadinha na cesta e fui me arrumar, não sem antes retirar o lençol da cama. Sabe aquele ditado que diz "Pobre é pobre em qualquer lugar"? Então, é totalmente verdade. Eu sabia que tinha trocentas arrumadeiras e camareiras no melhor estilo parisiense para arrumar tudo e deixar novo novamente, mas era meio constrangedor' e não dizer 'nojento' elas virem limpar aqui o lençol com uma mancha de sangue nele.

Peguei o lençol, e procurei pelo 'selo da virtude', mas não encontrei. Me desdobrei em duas para achar, virei o lençol de todos os ângulos possíveis, mas não encontrei. Procurei pelo o resto na cama, no colchão, no chão, até mesmo no tapete, no banheiro e no chuveiro. Como se fosse algo ambulante. Mas na hora do desespero você faz tudo, nunca se sabe quando uma coisa cria pernas e sai andando.

Não era para nada aquilo, não era algo que eu realmente devesse me preocupar em outras ocasiões. Mas tinha que ter uma mancha ali, e se não tinha ou se era invisível só significava uma coisa, e aquela coisa era impossível. Eu havia tirado minha virgindade hoje!

Deixei aquilo para lá e simplesmente tentei ignorar. Lembrei pela trigésima vez em dois dias, que eu estava em Paris e que eu deveria deixar as coisas 'fúteis' e problemas pequenos para serem resolvidos quando a rotina voltasse. Eu estava de férias, mais para uma luz de mel, e eu se fosse inteligente iria aproveitar. E eu era inteligente!

Fui tomar um banho rápido, e me enrolei no roupão e vesti algumas lingeries pretas que eu havia comprado, e me sentei na cama enquanto esperava Alice chegar. Era totalmente desnecessário ela sair do quarto dela, e vir escolher roupas para mim. Quer dizer, eu não sou totalmente anti-social, ou anti-modas para não conseguir fazer um conjuntinho bonito e confortável ao mesmo tempo. E além do mais, a presença de Alice ali, revelaria perguntas e respostas constrangedoras.

- Bella...? – Ela perguntou enfiando a cabeça pela porta.

- Não Drácula. – Respondi meio rude, mas logo consertei com um sorriso.

- Nossa Bella, a noite não foi boa? – Começou...

- Claro que foi, é só... Que... É não é nada de mais. Vai me ajudar?

- Claro! – Ela gritou enquanto se dirigia ao guarda-roupa super chique que tinha no quarto. – Sabe Bella, se você realmente me amasse você me contaria em todos os detalhes de sua noite com meu irmão lindo.

Deitei na cama com as mãos no pescoço.

- Foi perfeito. Indescritível. Além de ele ser o mais perfeito amante na cama, ele ainda é o homem que eu amo. E ele + mais a perfeição + Paris = Magnífico! Estupendo! Realmente foi a melhor noite da minha vida. – Falei suspirando.

- uaal... Sabe. – Ela falou enquanto mostrava para mim a roupa que ela havia escolhido. – Se eu não fosse irmã dele, eu já teria partido para cima. Calma, Bella... Calma. – Ela falou enquanto viu minha expressão estupefata. – É brincadeira. Mas se ele fosse meu primo, ah sim...

Comecei a rir enquanto jogava uma almofada na cara dela.

- Ei... Essas almofadas custam os olhos da cara de alguém Bella. Não faça isso. –Jacob entrou no quarto sem ser avisado. Quando que por reflexo eu me cobri mais ainda com o roupão. – Calma, Bella sou eu, ok?- Ele falou rindo da minha cara enquanto me dava um beijinho na testa

- Jake, você tem idéia de que eu quase peguei uma arma e te dei um tiro?

- Você não faria isso. Mas Edward quase fez... – Ele suspirou enquanto sentava ao meu lado. – sabe, ele está aqui na porta de guarda praticamente.

- Ah não, quer dizer que você falou para ele...? – Mas não era possível, Jake não falava da opção sexual dele de graça para ninguém.

- Lógico que não. – Ele falou enquanto Alice fazia cara de ' eu não estou entendendo nada'. – Falei assim bem prático e direto: "Olha aqui Edward, eu conheço essa garota desde que ela tinha dois anos de idade, ou seja, desde quando eu nasci, a vi em muito mais posições e jeitos que você jamais vai ver, eu estou até sendo bonzinho em deixar minha irmã sozinha em um quarto com você, fazendo coisas que até Deus duvida, então dá para você dar licença e me deixar entrar?"

- Jake não acredito. – Falei rindo. – Você não tem noção do perigo mesmo né? Já teve muitas histórias de meios-irmãos abusando de suas irmãs...

- Mas não o Jake aqui. – Ele falou estufando o peito. – Ai Alice... Esse vestido ta muito simples.

- Simples? – Perguntei franzindo o cenho. – O vestido chama mais atenção que a própria torre Eiffel. – Falei colocando ele na janela para ter a visão dele e da torre. – E você o acha simples.

- Bella, fica quietinha aí. – Ele falou enquanto pegava o vestido de minhas mãos. – Que você não entende de nada. Deixe o assunto para nós, Jakelice! ( JaikeLaice, como se pronuncia).

- Jakelice? Isso é o que? Nome de loja?

- Claro que não. É junção Jacob+Alice. Porque nós descobrimos que temos um gosto extremamente bom em comum. E bons artistas têm que mais é se juntar. Né Alice? – Ele falou estendendo a mão para ela.

- Claro. – Ela falou enquanto tocava a mão dele. E o que eu, a simples mortal 'não entende de moda' faz? Fica á mercê do que esses dois loucos, apaixonados por estilo fazem. No final, eles acabaram me dando um conjuntinho de roupas até que aceitável, que Alice falou que era muito 'simples', mas Jacob disse que era perfeito para mim, e os dois concordaram que é a última moda em Paris. Por fim, eu vesti.

_Fiquei pronta, e Alice e Jake foram se arrumar, porque eles iriam sair também. Jake iria esperar o porteiro do prédio sair do expediente e depois eles iriam se 'conhecer melhor' em algum lugar de Paris. Peguei minha bolsa e comecei a colocar algumas coisas indispensáveis lá._

_- Amor... Como você está linda. – Edward falou enquanto me abraçava por trás. – Você se importa de amassar ela um pouquinho? – Ele falou enquanto suspirava no meu ouvido. Eu realmente não consegui me conter. E gemi me rendendo a ele. Edward me pegou pelo colo e fechou a porta com a chave, enquanto me deitou na cama, recém-saída por nós mesmo, recém-feito algumas coisas que iríamos fazer novamente._

_Acabou que foi a famosa 'rapidinha', e roupa deu aquela 'amassadinha', e Alice iria ficar extremamente 'estressadinha', mas por causa disso nós iríamos fugir pela 'escadinha', para evitar encontrar a nossa querida 'diabinha'._

_- Qual é o tour? – Perguntei quando eu e Edward saímos do hotel._

- Bem, são dez horas da manhã agora. Então nós vamos visitar alguns pontos mais famosos, depois a gente vai almoçar, voltar a ir a mais lugares e no fim da tarde, nós vamos encontrar todo o pessoal em um café.

- OK. – Falei pegando o braço dele. – Estou nervosa. Aqui é extremamente lindo...

- Não mais que você, posso lhe garantir. – Ele disse me dando um beijo demorado na testa.

- Bem, temos que pegar o metrô, ou podemos ir de charrete... Ou até mesmo de ônibus sendo que os daqui são excelentes...

- Edward porque não pegamos um ônibus ou charrete de turismo? – Ele rolou os olhos.

- Bella, eu conheço isso com a palma da minha mão. – Ele disse enquanto olhava para todos os lados da rua, procurando sei lá o quê.

- Aham... E me diga senhor guia turístico, o que nós fazemos?

- Temos que pegar um taxi, e ir para... Para... Péra que eu lembro o nome.

- Edward. _ Falei enquanto pegava o queixo dele e fazia o olhar para mim. – Pára de tentar fazer o papel de 'papai sabe tudo'? Eu não sou mais uma criançinha que pergunto o nome e o porquê de tudo. Vamos de guia turístico, é bem mais cultural...

- Ok, Bella... – Ele falou vencido. – Eu realmente esperava te impressionar, sabe... – E com aquela carinha de cachorro perdido, quem resistiria?

- Vamos de taxi então... – Falei tentando o animar.

- Bella, sua boba. Estou brincando com você. Realmente não vai dar para a gente ir de ônibus turístico, porque o pagamento e a reserva são adiantados, além do que o passeio dura o dia inteiro e é cansativo... Então a gente pode pegar um ônibus normal que passa por todos os pontos, e a gente desce em alguns deles, e não fica tão cansativo e a gente pode curtir por mais dias, ok?

- Ok. Eu que sou a principiante aqui não se esquece disso não.

Ele riu, e me abraçou, enquanto olhava no catálogo quando que passava o próximo ônibus.

Eu e Edward pegamos o ônibus, e ficamos realmente impressionados com a qualidade deste. Tinha aquecedor, poltronas grandes e macias, televisão de plasma, e até frigobar. Eu e Edward sorrimos e ele pagou duas taças de champagne enquanto brindávamos olhando para a Champ Elysées, a avenida mais famosa do mundo, que foi criada em 1667. É uma avenida toda arborizada, cheia de cafés e restaurantes chiques, extremamente perfeitos. Fiquei olhando aquilo toda como uma bobona, uma criança que prova um doce pela primeira vez. Era tudo tão mágico *-*

No fim da avenida mais bela do mundo, e no coração de Paris estava o Arco do Triunfo, que era extremamente lindo. Edward me explicou que foi construído por Napoleão para comemorar suas vitórias. Existe um museu no seu interior e em homenagem ao Soldado Desconhecido, onde uma chama é acesa diariamente as 6:30 da noite. Edward entrou lá comigo, e nós ficamos realmente fascinados, a beleza era indescritível e a história mais ainda.

Depois nós fomos há uma igreja, chamada Notre Dame, que começou a ser construída durante a idade média, e precisou 170 anos e milhares de arquitetos e operários para ficar pronta. Ali já houveram coroações de reis e rainhas, até chegou a ser violada, sendo usada como depósito de vinhos pelos revolucionários.

Depois fomos á Sacre- Coeur, umas das basílicas mais famosas do mundo, e que ela lá de cima dela tem uma vista espetacular da cidade..

Eu e Edward vimos tudo aquilo, e logo chegou a hora do almoço e nós iríamos para algum restaurante tradicional na Champ Elysées.

- Edward, estou tão emocionada. – Falei soltando o braço dele enquanto ele estendia uma cadeira para eu sentar. Estávamos em um restaurante super tradicional e com aquele clima de refinamento e ao mesmo tempo o familiar, que fazia você se sentir em uma segunda casa.

- Fico feliz que você esteja. – Ele contornou a mesa e sentou-se de frente para mim. – Nunca realmente eu reparei em Paris, não pelo menos, tão bem como agora. Você me faz parecer um garotinho novamente olhando tudo aqui pela primeira vez.

Sorri para ele e avistei uma garçonete francesa bem afeiçoada se aproximando rebolando em nossa direção. Assim que ela chegou senti aquele cheiro forte de perfume francês, que quase me fez espirrar. Ela nem sequer me olhou, só olhava para Edward, e ele tentava a ignorar totalmente.

- Monsieur? désire quelque chose ? je garantis que je peux te offrir de tout!

- Oui. Sabe parler Anglais ? – Tipo assim, eu caí para trás com Edward falando francês. A princípio eu comecei a olhar para os lados para ver quem estava falando tão perto de mim, mas logo caiu a ficha que era ele. Ele era ainda mais bonito falando francês. E eu nem preciso dizer que eu estava boiando ali né?

- Clair, je connais et sans comment utiliser plusieurs types de langues. – E ela deu um sorrisinho malicioso depois. Péra aí, o que eles estavam falando?

- Edward... – Chamei irritada. Ele sorriu para mim e voltou a falar com a moça.

- Então pode falar com minha mulher, ela que vai pedir, jeune femme.

- Claro. – Ela falou a contragosto e se virando para mim, me avaliando da cabeça aos pés. Já até ouvia as engrenagens da mente pérfida dela pensando em francês: _Mas oui, esta muchacha no mereces this hombre"._ Ok, isso está mais para um espanhol ou um italiano. É bom eu deixar minha imaginação de lado e defender o meu homem. Se bem que ele não é tão meu assim...

- Não Edward, você pode pedir algo, porque eu não entendo nada de francês aqui, e a burra ignorante não entende de culinária francesa! – Falei estourando. – Pode pedir Edward. – falei em voz mansa, quase carinhosa.

Eu sabia MUITO bem o que era aquilo. Além do meu curso de massagem, eu havia feito um curso sobre expressões e linguagens do corpo humano. Sabia que elevando a voz, e depois amasiando e olhando fundo nos olhos da pessoa com um sorriso cínico, você colocaria mais medo do que se você falasse raivoso o tempo todo, e até dava uns tabefes. E o curso que eu fiz também serviu para ver o que aquela garçonete do perfume-espirra queria com o MEU Edward. Se bem que até um tapado conseguia enxergar aquilo há quilômetros de distância, sem ao menos precisar de binóculo.

Edward me olhou confuso, depois de eu cruzar os braços e ficar olhando para todos os lados irritada.

Quem aquela garçonete pensava que era? Quem Edward pensava que era para nem traduzir a conversa para mim? Vai que eles estavam marcando encontro ás escondidas? E eu, fico como?

Edward fez um pedido, e depois fez sinal para outra garçonete só que ela parecia mais 'sotisficada '. Deveria ser a gerente ou dona daquilo ali. Também falaram em francês, e depois que ela foi embora Edward olhou para mim franzindo o cenho, enquanto o vento despenteava meus cabelos.

Eu não olhava para ele, eu estava sendo uma tonta idiota, e talvez eu ganhasse o prêmio Nobel quando voltasse para os EUA. Mas realmente não só aquela situação, mas TODA a situação envolvendo Edward, Tanya, a garçonete espirra-perfume, a fama, o meu emprego, tudo, tudo, estava aglomerado em uma única razão, e o que eu podia fazer? Que direitos eu tinha sobre ele? Que direitos eu tinha até de ficar brava e fazê-lo colocar uma coleira escrito "Bella"?

- Bella, você está sendo absurda...

Eu resolvi o ignorar. Talvez um balde água fria fizesse bem á ele. Eu realmente não via motivos para eu estar assim TÃO brava. Talvez sejam os hormônios.

Ele esticou as mãos dele para tocar nas minhas e eu recuei mesmo contra minha vontade. O que eu mais queria era me agarrar á aqueles braços fortes e másculos e o fazer ser meu. _Eternamente._

Ele suspirou diante o meu gesto e ficou em silêncio por um tempo, observando a beleza da avenida. Talvez ele finalmente tivesse reparado que eu precisava de um tempo para colocar minhas idéias em ordem. Ou simplesmente um tempo para regular a taxa de progesterona que passeava pelo meu sangue.

**Edward**

Eu realmente não sabia que bicho havia mordido Bella. Ou que bicha. No caso a tal garçonete. Não tem nada de mais. Aquela conversa foi simplesmente inocente, quer dizer, de minha parte foi inocente. Acho que quando ela falou _" Tenho certeza de que posso te ajudar em tudo", e " Conheço e sei como usar os vários tipos de línguas"_, não foi algo muito 'provinciano', mas não era eu quem contava? Eu não liguei para aquilo. Será que Bella não enxergava, simplesmente, que eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela?

Tentei pegar as mãos dela e fazê-la parar com toda aquela birra de evitar meu olhar, mas simplesmente ela recuou. E eu fiquei em silêncio, esperando que a mente dela pudesse se acalmar, e que nós pudéssemos conversar de maneira civilizada e tudo se acalmasse novamente.

- Desculpe, Edward... – Ela balbuciou. Se eu não tivesse lido os lábios dela, eu não teria conseguido entender.

- Bella, só olhe para mim. – Pedi, quase implorando. Ela relutou um pouco, mas logo olhou. E o que eu vi nos olhos, era muito diferente de ciúmes, que era o que eu esperava. Nos olhos dela, tinha confusão, tristeza, tensão... Com certeza coisas que eu não estava pronto para lutar. Foi quando cheguei a conclusão que teria muito mais coisas envolvidas naquela cena, do que eu poderia imaginar.

- Bella, o que você está pensando? – Eu tinha um desejo ardente de saber o que ela pensava. Eu precisava saber o que ela estava pensando sobre mim e sobre o mundo no momento. Talvez Paris tivesse sido precipitado demais, talvez à gente devesse ter tido mais tempos juntos. Conhecendo-nos melhor.

Ela finalmente decidiu que não iria mais me ignorar e me encarou nos olhos. Ela estava melhor do que antes, e eu achei que aquele era o melhor momento para a nossa conversa 'civilizada'.

- Edward... Eu... Estou confusa... É estranho. - Ela completou engolindo em seco. Acho que nem ao menos ela sabia sobre o quê estava falando. Eu só queria entender, mas parecia que nem ela entendia. Ela me olhou de novo atordoada, e continuou. – Eu ainda estou grilada pela Tanya. – Ela suspirou pesadamente, e se rendeu á alguma coisa, como se fosse confessar algo. – Eu li uma de suas mensagens do celular, e ela está vindo para cá, com "novidades". – Ela falou pesadamente, como se sentisse culpa por ter lido as mensagens. Mas na verdade eu não me importava, só me importava por ela não ter me avisado. Há muito tempo que eu decidira que não iria olhar nada relacionado à Tanya. E ela iria vir para cá, simplesmente para estragar tudo!

– Eu sou a "amante" Edward, para todos os efeitos. Eu estou aqui nesse clima perfeito de lua de mel, quando nós não temos nenhum compromisso. Espere Edward, o que nós somos? Ficantes, amantes? Namorados? Você nunca deixou explícito o que você realmente quer comigo, e eu nessas situações como a da garçonete, não posso nem ficar com ciúmes, porque, aliás, - Ela bufou de indignação. – O que eu tenho com você? Que direito eu tenho sobre você? O que eu falo para as outras pessoas para dizer para elas pararem de dar em cima de você? Como que eu vou "explicar" essa situação, sendo que nem eu ao menos entendo alguma coisa? Como que nós dois ficamos nessa história? Como que eu vou, verdadeiramente, saber se quando você diz que me ama é verdade, ou se Paris, é só uma tentativa, uma jogada para "comer a empregada"? Como que eu vou saber, verdadeiramente, que você não está brincando com meus sentimentos, que você não está me usando? Responde-me, Edward... – Ela falou aquilo, mas eu sabia que todas aquelas perguntas não eram recíprocas. Era como se ela estivesse falando em que ela acreditava como se fossem perguntas, e o pior era que tudo que ela falava me deixava indignado.

Como ela poderia pensar aquelas coisas de mim, eu que fiz tudo e mais um pouco para ela? Ela estava certa em um certo ponto, mas será que eu tinha que ser sempre o cara errado da história? Eu estava sentindo a tensão no ar, e sabia que nossa primeira briga de verdade se aproximava. Se ela tinha verdades e dúvidas, _eu _também tinha.

- Você não acha que está indo longe demais? – Falei por fim, já elevado pela cólera. – Você acha que eu não te amo? Bella, pelo amor de Deus, o que eu mais tenho que fazer para você? Eu tenho que me jogar em frente aos carros nessa avenida para fazer você acreditar?

- N-não. – Ela falou soluçando. As lágrimas caindo em seus olhos. Eu sabia que iria me arrepender amargamente depois, mas tudo tinha limite. Tudo. – V-v-ocê, não entende.

- Entender? Eu que não te entendo! Eu acho que tenho que dar minha vida para você, aí que você vai começar a acreditar, e depois que eu morrer, você vai viver amargurada e finalmente vai saber que eu te amo, só que existiria um porém. – Tomei fôlego. – Eu estaria morto, e nós não poderíamos viver mais juntos aqui. É isso o que quer?

- N-não. – Ela repetiu de novo. Ela parecia querer falar algo, mais os soluços não deixavam.

Me levantei da cadeira com força quase jogando-a no chão, e fui para a rua. Todos do restaurante, dos lugares próximos e da rua me olhavam, mas eu pouco me importava.  
A rua tinha duas mãos, fui ao meio de uma, e estendi os braços olhando para Bella.

- É isso o que você quer? É essa a prova de amor? Ta bom eu faço! Mas depois, não tem volta! O tempo não volta, assim como não pára!

Olhava fixamente para ela. Enquanto os carros começavam a brecar e os motoristas começavam a xingar no pior francês que tinham. Um homem em uma moto chegou a me empurrar, mas eu levantei e continuei onde estava.

- É isso o que você quer? – Gritei de novo para ela. Várias pessoas me olhavam atônitos, e meus olhos estavam se inundando de lágrimas.

- NÃO! – Ela gritou se levantando e indo ao meu encontro. – NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

- POR QUÊ? – Gritei exasperado. – O que eu ganho com isso afinal? VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA!

- EU TE AMO! –

- ENTÃO, PORQUE, PORRA VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITA EM MIM? Lembra do ditado: "Quem ama confia"?

- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE NADA NÃO É MESMO? Aqui é só você que tem suas dúvidas. Aqui é só você que é incompreendido! Você sabe o que eu sou? Eu sou sua empregada, não passo de uma diarista! Eu sou feia, pobre, miserável, e você é o que? Modelo famoso, advogado famoso, a celebridade dos EUA, o garanhão dos mundos! E COMO QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU NÃO TENHA DÚVIDAS?PERGUNTE PARA A GARÇONETE QUE ELA VAI SABER DO QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO! – E com isso ela saiu do meio da rua, e foi para o restaurante. A garçonete francesa foi até ela e tentaram a segurar, alguns outros clientes foram tentar tranqüilizá-la, mas em troca, Bella pegou a pesada bolsa da Louis Vitton e bateu na cara da garçonete que cambaleou no chão segurando o rosto. Ela olhou para mim novamente, as lágrimas de raiva escoando pelo rosto.

- Se você quiser se matar, se mata! – Muitos carros estavam brecados ali, e não duvidava muito que a polícia logo chegaria. – Eu n-não l-ligo. – Ela falou soluçando, tomou fôlego novamente, e disse rígida e impetuosamente. – ACABOU ENTRE NÓS, ACABOU! – E saiu correndo dali com a bolsa na mão. Para onde ela iria afinal? Aqui era Paris, um país, cidade diferentes. Tive um desejo de ir atrás dela, mas a raiva tomava conta do meu corpo, e eu sabia também que de nada adiantaria. A única coisa que eu consegui dizer antes de alguns motoristas me tirarem a força do meio da rua foi:

- COVARDE!!!

**Bella**

Peguei um taxi desesperada, e pedi soluçando para ir até o hotel. Ainda bem que eu tinha um cartão do nome, já que o celular particular do porteiro estava lá, e Jake pediu para falar com ele por esse número caso precisasse. A verdade era que eu precisava. Mas não estava pronta para falar com ninguém. Muito menos para ficar no mesmo hotel que Edward. Ou mesmo país.

Desci do taxi tropeçando, e quase caí do chão quando braços fortes me envolveram. Agradeci mesmo sem olhar para a pessoa, e arrumei minhas roupas. É, as roupas, outra coisa que eu teria que me livrar depois. Lembravam Edward.

- Desculpe, n-não vi por... – Falei quase sem encontrar as palavras. Parecia que eu estava falando uma língua estrangeira invés da minha natal.

- Não por nada. Bella? – Assustei com a pronúncia do meu nome. Levantei os olhos marejados, e vi um homem que eu conhecia, mas não sabia ao certo quem era ou de onde o conhecia.

- Tom Banner? –

- Sim. Que bom que se lembra – Ela deu um sorriso enorme. – Pois não me esqueci de você!

Tentei dar um sorriso, mas o que saiu foi mais uma careta.

- Você está bem?

- Cl-claro.

- bem, tenho que ir, tenho certeza que podemos nos encontrar novamente, não? Ainda não desisti de você e seu futuro promissor. Mas no momento tenho que cuidar de Tanya, ela está caindo no mundo das modelos. – Ele fez uma cara desalenta. E a pronúncia daquele nome já me deu arrepios. – Estou acompanhando ela aqui. Ela vai se encontrar com Edward. – Ele piscou. – E quero me certificar que tudo esteja perfeito. Aliás, com quem você veio para cá? – Mas não respondi, pedi desculpas rapidamente, paguei o taxi e subi para o apartamento. Tanya já estava em Paris, e com guarda-costas! Mas um motivo para eu sair daqui.

Abri a porta, com as mãos tremendo, já me encaminhei para o guarda-roupa, e peguei a mala que estava ali. Coloquei na cama, e comecei a pegar todas as roupas que era verdadeiramente minhas.

Ali no quarto eu me permiti extravagar, chorei tudo que tinha que chorar, e soluços começaram a inundar minha mente.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Olhei para trás, e vejo Tanya saindo do grande banheiro do apartamento. Com um roupão transparente, cobrindo uma lingerie preta provocante. Ignorei-a e continuei a arrumar as malas.

- Eu perguntei: O QUE VOCÊ FAZ NO APARTAMENTO DO MEU NOIVO!? – Ela se aproximou e começou a me sacudir. Eu dei um safanão nela, e terminei de arrumar as malas.

- Sabe o que você faz com seu noivo, sua loira aguada? Enfia no seu RABO! Fica com ele! Vocês dois se merecem! Dois falsos, dois bestas, dois inúteis! Fica com ele, fica... Aproveite o máximo que você quiser. E depois quando ele se ferrar, por favor, diga: _"Com os cumprimentos de Bella Swan"._ – Cuspi as palavras na cara dela, peguei meus documentos na mesinha, fechei a mala, e fui em direção á porta!

- Quem você pensa que é? SUA EMPREGADINHA! SUA POBRE!

- Eu... – Falei voltando-me para ela, e olhando-a com frieza. – Sou Isabella Swan. A _amante_... Ou Ex, se você preferir. – Fechei a porta e bati com força. Ignorando tudo o que acontecia ao meu redor. Querendo uma nova vida, uma oportunidade de esquecer-se de tudo, mudar de vida, conquistar meus sonhos, e esquecer, para sempre,_ Edward Cullen._

_---_

_ooowwn, não me matem :O_


	21. 20 So Much for my happy end

MAIS UM POST !! Demorei mais cheguei o/ Não me matem gente ;)

**Capítulo 20 – So much for my happy end**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending ( By Mary Eugênia)_

Era demais até para mim. Fiquei durante um tempo olhando para o nada no restaurante. A mesma garçonete francesa veio ver se estava tudo bem comigo, mas eu dispensei. Várias outras pessoas vieram me dizer como eu era louco, que eu poderia ter morrido, uma mulher com ar de apaixonada, disse que foi lindo, e que ela queria que alguém fizesse aquilo por ela, e um homem meio bêbado disse que mulher não prestava, que era bicho do mato que a gente tem que ter longe.

Eu até cheguei a concordar, mas era Bella. A mulher que eu amava, não era um 'bicho do mato'. Apesar da raiva que nascia em mim, tanto minha, tanto dela, como de todos a minha volta, eu ainda amava ela. Eu acho que meu amor era algo tão grande que até a maior das raivas não poderia ultrapassá-lo.

Depois de um tempo, e uma bebida bem forte que descia ardendo pela garganta, eu me levantei, paguei a conta com muito mais dinheiro que realmente era, e saí correndo pelas ruas. O vento batia no meu rosto, me impulsionando a voltar, como se fosse errado o que eu fosse fazer, ou se eu não gostaria de saber o que me aguardava.

Ela não podia ir embora, não podia. Nós iríamos nos acertar, nós iríamos voltar a nos amar, ela iria se recordar da nossa noite perfeita, iria se lembrar que me ama, e que eu não tinha culpa da minha força de atração, ela iria se lembrar, iria... iria...iria...

Quando finalmente, percebi que as únicas chances que eu tinha eram ou chegar só amanhã no hotel, ou chegar a um hospital em uma maca. Pedi um táxi, e paguei por uma 'corrida'. Que não foi lá àquelas coisas, pois as ruas estavam lotadas. Cheguei no hotel, em meia hora e todo o esplendor de Paris pareceu despercebido por mim. Nada mais importava.

Subi correndo até o quarto que ficava na cobertura, pelas escadas. Caindo algumas vezes, tamanha era minha ansiedade, tamanha minha vontade de dizer coisas boas para ela, e não uma ameaça de morte.

Entrei no apartamento já que a porta estava aberta. E saí procurando ela. Certamente, que ela não estaria lá, pois tinha o risco de eu chegar á qualquer momento, como agora. Mas a simples hipótese e probabilidade de que ela poderia estar, me fazia procurar com todo o ardor e força que eu sentia.

Procurei por ela, mas não encontrei. Ouvi um barulho de água vindo do banheiro, e fui até lá. Será que ela estava no banho? Eu sabia que era improvável. Quem iria tomar um banho depois de tudo aquilo?

Abri a porta com força, e vejo que o som da água e a da torneira enchendo a água da banheira. Tinha uma pequena cortina que me impedia de ver quem estava ali. Meu coração ameaçava sair do peito á qualquer momento, e com toda a força e coragem eu abri as cortinas, dando um grito de susto e desespero. Não era Bella ali, era Tanya.

Ela me olhou com os olhos esbugalhados, depois deu um sorriso sedutor, que para mim mais parecia uma careta horrorosa. Eu me afastava cada vez mais, com o horror estampado nos meus olhos, como imã grudado na geladeira.

- Oi amor, pensei que não ia chegar nunca do seu tour. Na verdade, pensei que viria mais cedo, já que a Bellinha (ela usa no sentido de nome de cachorro, ok? Minha cachorra chama Bellinha XD) já saiu daqui há muito tempo...

- Onde ela está? – Falei gritando com o desespero na minha voz.

- Não sei. – Ela deu de ombros enquanto erguia uma perna e ensaboava.

- Onde ela está? – Falei quase rachando minha garganta ao meio.

- Calma, amorzinho. A Bellinha deve estar bem longe, porque ela estava bem magoada... – Ela ergueu a outra perna e começou a massagear. – Que pena, não é Edward? Mais uma que você trai, que você não respeita. Mais uma mulher que você trata como lixo. Mais uma que você perde... – Ela falou enquanto suspirava com um risinho nos lábios.

Minha raiva era tanta que eu poderia ir lá e bater nela, só para tirar aquela expressão vitoriosa que ela tanto carregava.

- Mas não se preocupe... Você não me perdeu, porque eu amo você mais que tudo e todos, Edward... Você não me perdeu. – ela repetiu sorrindo enquanto começava a cantarolar baixinho uma música de crianças.

- Pára... – Falei entre dentes. – Você não é minha mulher, nunca foi, e nunca vai ser!

- Eu sou sua noiva ainda. E vim aqui só para te ver... Na verdade eu vim aqui para te ver e por conseqüência sua... Você me fez de todos os modos vir aqui...

- Como assim?

- Eu fui praticamente expulsa do desfile... Tamanha era minha raiva que eu quebrei o pulso. Eu achei que poderia usar isso á meu favor, por isso Tom ligou pedindo para você ir até lá... Mas você não foi. E por quê? Porque estava aqui se divertindo com a Bellinha! – Ela falou com raiva, mas depois suavizou a voz de levantando da banheira. – Só... Que se Maomé não vai a montanha, a Montanha vai á Maomé. E por isso vim aqui com Tom. Porque já que eu fui expulsa, porque eu não poderia vir visitar meu futuro marido aqui não é mesmo?

- Você é louca!

- Não sou não... Mas a verdade, é que eu vim aqui só para te informar que minha família está ansiosa para nosso casamento. Minha família, não vê a hora que você seja meu marido...

- Isso nunca vai acontecer.

- A vai... Tom está furioso sabe... Ele acha que meu corpo é muito bom para ser 'desperdiçado', e eu até cheguei a pensar que eu poderia tirar, mas eu falei, assim eu posso prender o Edward... Então, cá estou para te dar à novidade.

Eu estava muito confuso. E minha raiva só crescia.

Ela começou a cantarolar aquelas musiquinhas de criança que geralmente se toca no parquinho.

- Pára de cantar isso! – E fui até ela sacudindo-a nos ombros. E se não fosse o que ela me falou depois, eu tinha certeza que teria a batido.

- Vai bater na mãe de seu filho mesmo? Vai matar seu filho que está nesse ventre? Vai mandar eu parar de cantar a canção de ninar que você tanto vai cantar para ele?

Eu olhei assustado para ela, quando vejo a barriga. Antes onde era a barriga sem nenhuma gordura, e sequinha, agora tinha uma saliência. Sem dúvida, era... Era... Um... Ah não...

- Parabéns papai! – Ela falou enquanto começava a gargalhar sonoramente.

- Você é louca!

- Eu louca? – Ela riu mais ainda, enquanto começava a acariciar a barriga. Eu olhava aquilo torto, e não tinha dúvidas de que ela estava grávida, mas não de que o pai era eu.

- E quem garante que eu sou o pai? Você não passa de um mês de gravidez, no máximo dois, e eu há muito tempo não transo com você.

Ela parou de acariciar a barriga e fez uma cara de pensativa.

- Não é que é verdade? Enquanto euzinha aqui estava sendo ignorada em nosso apartamento, você estava cometendo adultério com sua secretária, e começando a dar em cima de Bella. Só que as coisas aconteceram muito rápido. E em um dia de domingo, O dia após do jantar no Smirks com o Tom Banner, o dia que você já estava alucinado por Bella, e o dia que você foi jantar na casa dos seus pais, foi o mesmo dia, Edward, que você transou comigo enquanto você pensava e suspirava por Bella. – Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos dela. E eu fiquei me perguntando se elas realmente eram verdadeiras. Se bem que se tratando de Tanya, elas eram de crocodilo.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e começou a sorrir enquanto se aproximava.

- Mas isso é passado. O que importa é que aquele dia deu frutos. E por mais que você tenha pensado em Bella na hora, o filho que esta aqui na minha barriga, é meu! E não _dela._ E agora você tem que assumir, porque você sabe o que vai acontecer se não o fizer, não é?

- Minha vida se tornaria um inferno. – Falei entre dentes. – Mas que diferença faz se desde que você apareceu nela eu já moro em um?!

- Hahaha! Você não conhece o inferno, pode acreditar! Eu já estive lá. E pode ter certeza de que sua vida é o paraíso.

- E você deve ser o capeta reencarnado!

- Quem sabe? – Ela começou a gargalhar. E nos olhos dela tinha... _Maldade._ – Sabe, eu nunca verdadeiramente gostei muito de Deus. Ele é muito certinho, e quer que todos nós vivamos fazendo as coisas certas e... Justas. – Ela falava e revirava os olhos. – Mas as coisas boas não são justas, nem muito menos certas. Você acha verdadeiramente que Deus conhece os prazeres do corpo? – Ela acariciou meu baixo frente, e eu recuei com nojo e horror. Ela levou a mão á boca e começou a lamber. – Sabe... Se ele soubesse... – Ela passou a mão pelo corpo nu dela. – Ele teria classificado como uma das coisas "certas"... E quem sabe... Eu talvez não gostasse mais dele, invés de gostar de idolatrar muito mais o inferno? – E levou a mão á genitália dela fazendo pressão ali.

- Eu nunca vou viver com você. Eu sempre pensei que você era possuída, agora eu vejo que você é o próprio demônio! Deus não vai permitir que alguém nasça de você. Eu nunca fiz nada que merecesse tamanha crueldade.

- Oh... Oh... O que você vai dizer agora, Eddie? – Eu fui me afastando dela. Na verdade eu nem sei por que eu não havia ainda saído de lá. – Oh, e agora quem poderá me defender? – Ela gargalhou novamente. – Sabe nunca gostei de fazer o papel de lobo... Mas nós podemos usar a história da Bella Adormecida só que dessa vez ela dorme para sempre, e nenhum beijo a salva. Não... Nós podemos usar a da Branca de Neve... Eu sou a madrasta linda e má. – Ela lambeu os dedos novamente sorrindo com suas idéias. – E a Branquinha vai e o caçador que seria você, arrancaria o coração dela. – Ela começou a rir, e eu conclui que ela não estava possuída nem nada. Ela era louca, mesmo. – Sabe, nunca gostei de contos de fadas. Mas se mudar uma ou duas coisinhas, pode até ficar legal... É... Boa idéia... Vou fazer a modificação no conto de fadas seu e da Bella. – Gargalhou de novo e entrou na banheira novamente, rindo... Sempre rindo.

Saí do quarto ás pressas, e deixei Tanya lá. Mais um minuto no banheiro e eu teria afogado ela na banheira, ou tacado alguma coisa com eletricidade lá. No momento nenhum meio de tortura parecia suficiente o bastante, para castigá-la do jeito que ela merecia. Mas ela sabia que eu não iria cometer o assassinato do meu filho... E que pena, OH Meu Deus, que pena que eu tinha do garoto. Eu não poderia recusar ele, como Tanya disse, eu era "certinho" demais para fazer algo assim. E talvez seja esse o meu ponto fraco, mas pelo menos isso era o que me diferenciava de Tanya no momento. E isso me bastava.

Sai muito atordoado do hotel, sem rumo. Eu me lembrei de Bella. E sabia que eu tinha que procura-la. Tanya ocupara muito tempo meu. Mas agora Bella voltava a ser minha prioridade. Sabia que sozinho não iria conseguir ir á lugar algum... Por isso me lembrei que tinha um encontro com Jasper, Alice e Jacob em um café daqui a pouco. Então resolvi ir até lá.

Cheguei e eles já estavam lá, rindo e conversando, curtindo Paris.

Alice me avistou e se levantou para me abraçar.

- Edward, onde está Bella? – Eu fiquei calado olhando para o chão. E o sorriso de Alice foi se apagando ao ver que ela não sairia de algum lugar de repente, dizendo "surpresa"!

- Edward onde está Bella? – Jacob me agarrou pelo colarinho, e eu me surpreendi porque foi à verdadeira atitude de "homem" que ele teve. E eu já começara a achar que ele era gay, mas lógico que nunca comentei com Bella.

Lágrimas começaram a cair em meus olhos. Lágrimas por Bella, pelo meu filho, minha vida, e por tudo...

- Jake larga o Edward o deixe falar... – Jasper falou enquanto me olhava atentamente.

Jacob me soltou e eu suspirei, engolindo em seco.

- Bella... Ela... Não sei onde está...

- Por quê? – Eles perguntaram juntos. Eu tomei fôlego e falei tudo de uma vez.

- Eu e Bella estávamos em um restaurante, quando uma garçonete veio nos atender. Ela começou a ignorar Bella, e só dava atenção para mim, e ela me cantava e eu a repreendia.

- Ah não. Só me falta que Bella ficou com ciúmes. – Jake falou.

- Mas não tem como, se ela ouviu Edward repreendendo. – Alice falou me olhando exasperada.

- O deixem continuar.

- Eu estava falando em francês. – Engoli em seco. – Mas esse não foi o verdadeiro motivo. Só foi a faísca de tudo. Depois ela me acusou dizendo que ela era a Outra para todos os efeitos, que ela se sentia confusa, e que ela nem ao menos poderia sentir ciúmes da garçonete, porque afinal que direito ela tinha sobre mim? – Repeti as palavras dela com dor no coração. – Nessa hora eu já estava com raiva também. E perguntei que se tudo o que eu já fazia por ela não era o suficiente, e que eu teria que me matar por ela, para ela acreditar. – Omiti a parte que eu fui para o meio da avenida. – Aí, ela falou que eu não entendia nada e que ela estava cansada de tudo. E queria que eu morresse. – Na verdade eu também queria morrer agora. – fui atrás dela no hotel e não a encontro. Algumas roupas estão para fora... E a mala e os documentos não estavam mais lá. E lá eu encontro a Tanya...

- Tanya? – Os três perguntaram juntos.

- Sim.. Mas não quero falar sobre isso. A prioridade é Bella.

- Claro... Ah Meu Deus! – Alice esperneava. – Por que ela fez isso? Vocês são duas crianças, isso é o que vocês são!

Jasper já pagava a conta e pegava o celular par fazer ligações. E jake me olhava torto resmungando algo como "Paris, fugir por Paris... Cidade enorme! Bella, minha Bella!".

Eu costumava chamar Bella assim. De minha Bella. Mas eu acho que ela não era mais, e isso me doía profundamente.

- Edward eu liguei para Emmet nos EUA, e ele vai ligar para todos os hotéis de Paris para ver se tem algum registro dela lá... – Jasper falou enquanto guardava o celular.

- Ligue também nas lojas...

- Lojas? O que Bella vai fazer nas lojas, Alice? – Jasper perguntou de novo.

- Compras é lógico. Quando eu briguei com você outro dia, eu fui ás compras...

- Mas isso foi uma briguinha de nada, Alice...

- Não foi uma briguinha de nada. – Jake falou. – Eu a conheço. Ela realmente levou á sério, e realmente está magoada. Ela é muito altruísta, e não faria algo para nós de graça assim...

- Queria que ela fosse tão altruísta com os meus sentimentos. - Resmunguei.

- Cala a boca Edward! – Olhei assustado para Jacob que fazia um gesto impaciente nas mãos. – Eu a conheço, muito mais do que a própria mãe. E sei que ela teve muitos mais motivos do que você admita, ou mesmo você saiba.

- Calma Jake... Não briguem. Vocês estão todos alterados... – Jasper nos tranqüilizou. Jake se acalmou e me olhou impaciente.

- Desculpe Edward... Mas não a julgue na minha frente!

- Jacob... – Chamei ele com calma. – Onde ela pode estar agora? – Iria acrescentar "já que você a conhece mais do que a própria mãe", mas seria ironia de mais e o momento não pedia.

- Só existe um lugar em que ela pode estar...

- Aonde? – Perguntamos juntos.

- Em casa...

E foi assim que transcorreu á procura por alguém que supostamente não queria ser encontrada. Eu e Jacob voltamos para os EUA, e Alice e Jasper continuaram em Paris, tanto para cumprir o tempo de pacote que tínhamos comprado, tanto por precaução caso Bella continuasse em algum lugar de lá.

Emmet continuava ligando para os hotéis, por mera precaução também. Não podíamos deixar de fazer nada. Bella era muito importante para todos nós.

NO aeroporto, devido ao direito de proteção do cidadão, eles não quiseram dar a afirmação se Bella havia ou não entrado no avião e qual o destino. Eu sabia de todas essas mesquinharias. Na minha empresa uma vez, aceitaram um caso sobre uma ex-atriz de Hollywood que havia sido assassinada, e o marido dela, igualmente famoso, estava querendo uma espécie de indenização milionária pela sua morte. O fato era que ela havia ido á trabalho á Transilvânia, para gravar um filme que era adaptação de Drácula, e ela seria uma das três vampiras que vivem com ele. Só que no aeroporto, um grupo de terroristas contratados para matá-la devido á uma vingança de uma ex-colega de trabalho que essa atriz havia "roubado" o papel, pediram as informações sobre ela. E eram muitas informações. Acabou que ela foi atraída á um lugar, achando que se tratava de algum parente ou assunto grave, e lá ela foi assassinada. Depois disso, todos os aeroportos não dão mais informações, nem se a pessoa passou por lá. E eu sabia que não tinha como os fazer falarem, ao menos que eu tivesse um mandato e eu não tinha, logicamente.

Acabou que eu e Jacob voamos ás cegas para Chicago. Jacob acreditava que ela estaria lá, e me fez prometer que não iria procurá-la. Lógico que eu não prometi. Eu precisava me desculpar. Ela sabia que eu terminaria com Tanya quando voltássemos, mas Tanya agora estava grávida. Mas não era um empecilho, eu poderia assumir o filho sem me casar, ou lutar pela guarda dele, já que a mãe era uma possuída. A questão era que se Bella quisesse algo comigo, não poderia haver empecilhos. E se houvesse eu faria de tudo para deixar de ter.

Espero que vocÊs tenham curtido o capítulo... Os POV vão ser todos de Edward principalmente daqui para a frente.. Não vamos querer lamentações em dois povs diferentes né ?! Mentira.. é para dar surpresa, por que a Bella vai inovar ! =D

Christye-Lupin : Bem-Vinda ! aaaew, você gostou da briga ? aieiohaeoiae que bom :) já respondi sua pergunta´né? E ela tá grávida mesmo... :|

Hinata Weasley : Que bom que você gostou... pois é agora tem muitos mistérios na fic :D Eu também queria que ele 'quase' moresse por mim, porém... né

Laliinha -' : oiheoiheo, JAcob gay é mara ! Tava pensando em colocar um lemon gay, mas acho que é muito nojento, sei lá.. :X

Tammy Cullen: Tammy não me odeie! Eu não queria estragar o clima deles, verdade... Eu até pesquisei mais lugares para eles visitarem, e tinha ainda o rapel da torre eiffel, mas vou deixar para outro momento ;)

Pois é .. O que aconteceu com nossa BEllinha ? :\

Cullen: Bem-Vinda, que bom que tá gostando !

eneesmo Carlie Cullen: Sei sim... Inquilino seria como se fosse alguém que está morando nos fundos da casa, ou parte de... Só que aqui na minha região, nós dizemos Inquilino no sentido de "aquele ser".. como você deve conhecer.. ;)

Explicando porque eu demoro.. é devido que demora escrever o capítulo.. e mais ainda para eu entrar na net, devido á escola e as coisas que incluem a escola.. então não sei quando sai o próximo post.. ;)

**AVISOS: em breve concurso: " Qual é o melhor fim para Tanya?"**

beijinhos =*

.


	22. 21 Desaparecimento

**Capítulo 21 – Desaparecimento. **

Cheguei aos EUA, e Jacob ameaçou minha vida caso eu seguisse ele.

- Eu sou advogado, esqueceu? – Repliquei enquanto falava com ele depois de sairmos do aeroporto.

- Advogado ou não, eu sou o irmão e melhor amigo de Bella. Então faça o favor, Edward... Fique onde está. Se eu a encontrar, e o mais importante, se ela quiser que você saiba, que eu acho que não, eu te aviso, pode deixar. – Ele suspirou e colocou uma mão no meu ombro, e falou calmamente. – Edward, eu a conheço de verdade mesmo... Eu sei o que ela deve estar sentindo, e sei que de cabeça quente vocês não vão conseguir nada. Por mais que eu desaprove algumas de suas atitudes, eu sei que você a ama, e sei que você é o cara certo para ela. Mas ela tem que descobrir por si própria. E enquanto isso você tem dar um jeito em sua vida... E em sua vida eu digo Tanya. – Ele suspirou e tirou as mãos dos meus ombros. – Você vai terminar com ela não?

Abaixei a cabeça, e passei as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Eu iria terminar na volta da viagem. Eu disse isso á Bella. Só não terminei antes porque ela estava no Alaska... Mas agora... Bella não me quer, e tem outras coisas aí...

- Edward, isso que eu odeio nos homens! Tanya não deixa você infeliz, e amargo? Porque você vai viver com ela então? Mesmo que não de certo entre você e Bella, você realmente irá sacrificar sua vida?

Aquelas palavras me tocaram profundamente, mas eu murmurei alguma coisa qualquer como desculpa, e fui embora. Jacob disse que ia ao supermercado comprar champagne, sei lá para que! O que ele queria, brindar o desaparecimento de Bella, ou beber até cair sem procurar por ela? Deixei aquilo pra lá.

Saí de lá e não fui para meu apartamento onde Tanya também morava, mas para a casa dos meus pais. Onde eu poderia encontrar conforto.

Cheguei á casa dos meus pais, e estava tudo vazio. Era uma sexta- feira e provavelmente meu pai deveria estar no meu lugar na empresa, e minha mãe visitando alguém. Simplesmente, suspirei e subi para meu velho quarto. Me lembrando das vezes que eu estive ali com Bella. A primeira naquele almoço de domingo, um dia apenas depois de conhecê-la, em que a luz acabou e eu a agarrei. Sorri ante a lembrança. Depois quando eu a via pelo monitor do alarme do quarto, e depois ela colocava um pano na frente para eu não ver ela mais, e depois quando eu enchi de rosas, e fizemos as pazes, e eu perguntei se queria ir para Paris comigo.

Ela havia ficado tão feliz, tão realizada, que eu poderia viver só para vê-la daquele jeito. E Paris que eu tinha planos que seria perfeita. Eu iria pedir ela em noivado olhando para a torre Eiffel, iria fazer amor com ela de todas as formas, iria visitar todos os lugares com ela, só para ver aquele sorriso lindo em seu rosto. Mas não... Eu tive a infeliz idéia de ir aquele restaurante. E a garçonete teve a infeliz idéia de dar em cima de mim.

Deitei na cama, e me cobri no cobertor, de repente senti um frio, não físico, que o dia estava bastante quente, mas um frio moral. Um frio no coração. Como se o gerador que mantinha ele aquecido, tivesse sido desligado, e agora ele teria que bater por própria sorte.

O que eu fiz para merecer tantas desgraças? Foram seis dias em Paris. Cinco de Julgamento, e um apenas que eu verdadeiramente pude curti-la, uma noite apenas de amor, uma manhã apenas de passeios. Eu devo ser um azarado mesmo. Talvez fosse melhor eu ir cortar meus pulsos.

Dormi de qualquer jeito na cama. E uma paz começou a me invadir. Acho que era o sono... Meu cérebro nunca se acostumou com esses sentimentos, não conseguia se adaptar e talvez tivesse lançado algum tipo de morfina para me fazer relaxar. A questão era não era só meu cérebro, eu também não estava acostumada com essas emoções.

Eu sempre fui o grande 'exemplo de preservação da espécie', o 'cara perfeito, rico, inteligente e famoso', se bem que eu preferia ser mais um feio, narigudo, gordo, e burro e ter Bella, do que ser tudo e não tê-la.

Acabei por me render aos sonhos infortúnios.

Bella estava em um parque com um sorriso nos lábios, mas a aparente felicidade dela, só era demonstrada nos lábios, mas os olhos estavam tristes, e ela olhava sempre para outros lugares. Do lado dela segurando sua mão, estava Jesus Luz, um modelo 'ex-ficante ou ficante da Madonna' que era brasileiro. Eles estavam felizes, e andavam ora abraçados ora com mãos dadas.

De repente, flashes inundaram a paisagem, e eles começaram a fazer poses exibindo suas roupas caras e suas caras bonitas. Um flash me cegou, e eu dei um grito, no estilo: " Aiiii!" . Jake estava do meu lado e perguntou se estava tudo bem, eu disse "Claro que sim, amor...".

Vi um jornal no chão e comecei a ler: "Fanfics Twilight", antes eu odiava aquele jornal, agora eu amava. A matéria principal era sobre Isabella Banner, a esposa de Tom Banner que agora era modelo internacional, e sobre o antigo affair dela, Edward Cullen que assumiu depois de uma viagem a Paris o seu amor por Jacob Black, e agora eles moram juntos, e estão pensando em adotar crianças para terem um lar feliz. Eu dei um grito, e mostrei para Jake que tínhamos saído no jornal. Bella olhou assustada para mim, e franziu a testa. Eu dei um tchuzinho, e mandei um beijo rindo da cara dela. Enquanto ela ia de encontro a Tom Banner, seu marido, que supervisionava tudo e dava um beijo de tirar fôlego.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!!!!

- Que foi filho o que aconteceu? – Olhei ao meu redor, e vejo minha mãe sentada na minha cama me olhando preocupada. – Você estava sonhando, está soando.

Passei a mão pelo meu rosto, e vi que estava extremamente suado. Não passara de um sonho! Não passara de um sonho! Um péssimo sonho por sinal. Respirei um pouco mais, e tomando fôlego e coragem consegui iniciar uma conversa com minha mãe que me olhava preocupada.

- Foi um sonho mal, só isso... É...

- Não se preocupe. Onde está Bella e Alice? Não vieram com você? Te vi aqui e levei um susto, vocês deveriam voltar daqui uma semana!

Abaixei a cabeça, e deixei para ela tirar suas próprias conclusões. Ela era inteligente. Não demorou muito até que ela começou a falar:

- A não vocês se perdeu dos outros? Ou vocês brigaram? Vamos Edward, diga!

- Calma. - Tomei fôlego. – Eu e Bella brigamos.

- Por quê?

Apesar de meu instinto falar para eu não abrir minha boca, eu contei tudo para ela. E quando eu contei da gravidez de Tanya ela quase teve um infarto.

- O que? Meu neto vai nascer daquela azinha?

- Desculpe mãe...

- Desculpe mãe? Você devia pedir desculpas pára Deus por fazer um filho naquele demônio!

Ela saiu do quarto raivosa, mas eu sabia que logo ela voltaria ao normal, viria me consolar, e dizer mil coisas de mães...

Olhei para o relógio e vi que eram 8 horas da manhã de sábado... Eu tinha praticamente dormido mais de uma metade do dia. Realmente eu deveria estar muito cansado, e devia ser por isso que minha cabeça deveria estar pregando peças, com sonhos gays, flash e modelos absurdos.

Eu tinha coisas para fazer, não podia ficar perdendo tempo. Deixei a cama de qualquer jeito mesmo, e já fui pegando meu celular. O número da casa de Bella estava lá, e decidi ligar.

" _Alô?_

_- Quem fala?_

_- Com quem que você gostaria de falar?_

Inferno!

_- Quem fala? – De novo._

_- Com quem você gostaria de falar? – Repeti nervoso._

_- Isabella?_

_- Não está. Quem gostaria?_

_- É... Edward Cullen..._

_- Edward? _

_- Sim._

_- O que quer?_

_- Falar com Bella? Ela está?_

_- Não!_

Eu já sabia mesmo, de qualquer jeito.

_- Certo... Poderia me passar o telefone de Jacob por gentileza?_

_- Bella não está com ele._

_- Ok. Entendi. Pode me dar o telefone dele, por favor?_

_- Edward... O que aconteceu?Bella chegou de madrugada aqui, pegou as coisas e saiu porta afora... Nem sequer falou comigo, só me disse que tinha esperanças que na próxima vida ela fosse mais feliz!_

_- É... _

_- Você não entende o meu estado? Eu sou mãe dela! E não sei o que se passa com minha única filha! E sei que tem a ver com você! E estou me controlando aqui para não gritar e dizer o quão filho da puta você é._

_- Calma senhora Swan... Eu não... Certo, ela está brava por minha causa. Mas eu sou inocente!_

_- Sim... Todos os presidiários do presídio da esquina também dizem isso!_

_- Mas é a verdade. A senhora não me conhece e não sabe que seria incapaz de fazer algo que magoasse Bella?_

_- Não._

_- Ok._

_- Se você não tem nada a ver com isso. E se é inocente. Traga-a de volta para mim! _

_- Eu lhe prometo, Sra. Swan. – Suspirei. – Que se tiver em meu alcance eu trago-a de volta tanto para você tanto que para mim... Agora, por gentileza, Pode me dar o telefone de Jacob?_

Ela suspirou do outro lado da linha e me deu o número. Desliguei, meio transtornado. Ela se controlava para não chorar, e não gritar. Sem perder tempo e sem pensar mais no assunto, liguei para Jacob. Ele já devia ter informações!

- Alo?

- Jacob. É Edward!

Silêncio do outro lado da linha.

- Fala Edward.

- Sabe de Bella? Sei que disse que me ligaria, mas não agüento nessa pressão.

- Edward...

- Me conte, por favor... Sabe algo de Bella?

- Edward, na verdade, eu sei sim.

Meu coração deu um pulo. Esperança... Agora eu entendia a expressão "luz no fim do túnel".

- O que é? – Perguntei sem ao menos me preocupar em esconder minha curiosidade e apreensão e deixar intacto meu orgulho de macho. A questão era que eu já havia perdido algum orgulho há muito tempo. Só eu que não percebia com clareza o suficiente.

- Ela partiu.

- Como assim "partiu"? – Perguntei transtornado. "Partiu" no sentido "morrer"? – Responde!

- Ela saiu do mapa, partiu...

- Ela morreu?! – O ar começou a me faltar.

- Não! Ela decidiu se desligar. Como se tivesse em outro mundo, sem você. – Acrescentou. – Ela foi tirar umas "férias", quer se reabilitar de uma droga que ela se viciou. Longe de você.

- Você falou com ela? – A simples menção de que ela ainda estava por perto. Que ela estava bem já me deixava feliz e aliviado, pelo menos da parte em que se tratava do bem estar dela.

- Lógico. Ou eu peguei tudo por osmose? Faz-me favor Edward! Ela me mandou dizer algo para você.

- E o que é?

- Que esqueça ela para sempre. Que se case com a vaca loura, e que você nunca mais ouse a procurar ou encher meu saco por causa dela. – Me lembrei do sonho estranho que tive com ele, e gelei. – Para você fazer tudo isso, e esquecer-se dela, porque ela já se esqueceu de você.

- É mentira! – Só podia ser...

- Eu não sou detector de verdades. Mas sei que ela está profundamente abalada. E que é para valer. Ela foi esfriar a cabeça, vai seguir uma vida diferente, e ela precisa desse fim de semana para isso.

- Me diga onde ela está! Talvez ainda haja esperança... – Sim, esperança no fim do túnel. Era o que eu me agarrava agora.

- Desista, Cullen. Vá viver a vida que você tinha antes de Bella. – E desligou o telefone na minha cara.

O problema Jacob, é que eu não vivia uma vida antes. Era uma imitação barata, sem valor. E eu havia descoberto tarde de mais, vinte e cinco anos depois, depois de Bella, que eu nunca tinha de fato vivido uma até agora. Mas parecia que eu não era feito para isso, para ser feliz, quero dizer. Porque quando eu o era, tudo acabava. E cá voltava eu, novamente, a minha imitação de vida.

Os dias se passaram como um borrão. A única menção verdadeira que eu tive de Bella, e alguma esperança de que eu podia encontrá-la se dissipou, com o telefonema de Jacob. Alice e Jasper haviam voltado de Paris, sem notícias, como era de se esperar. Tanya também voltou, na verdade um dia logo após a mim, mas não me achou, por isso não tive que me preocupar com sua presença. Eu voltei para a empresa, e trabalhava como um cão. Querendo ocupar minha cabeça, e me manter o mais longe possível de Tanya. Tentei achar Bella, mas era incrível como ninguém sabia ou queria me dizer. Nem mesmo aquele maldito jornal que toma conta da vida dos outros poderia publicar uma matéria que prestasse.

Esme e Carlisle me ajudavam bastante, me apoiando. E eu tinha voltado a sessões de terapia na minha empresa, com o DR. Laurent. Há muito tempo que eu não ia lá. Desde uma semana antes de ir para _a "a última viagem"_ que é como eu chamava aquela ida á Paris. E agora eu tentava juntar os cacos, e ele me ajudava, ou tentava, tanto faz.

- Você tem que esquecer-se dela. Se ela deixou bem claro para você que não o quer mais, desista. E viva sua vida. Você tem vinte e cinco anos, é jovem. Tem imensas coisas para viver e muito tempo para pensar. Comece uma nova vida, esqueça a vida que tinha com Tanya, conheça outras. _Inove._

Essas eram as intermináveis palavras de Laurent toda vez que eu ia até lá. Sempre as repetia, e eu nunca as escutava. Até aquele momento... Passaram-se duas semanas, e Tanya já me achara e já me atormentara de novo. A barriga crescia, e ela se gabava do futuro herdeiro. E eu que deveria estar feliz, estava triste por mim e pela criança, que teria uma mãe possuída e um pai apaixonado por outra.

E eu decididamente resolvi escutar as palavras de Laurent, voltar a minha "vida pirata" deixar de ser o cara depressivo, e deixar de querer cortar meus pulsos toda vez que chegava em casa. Eu iria começar uma nova vida, mesmo sabendo que sempre iria me lembrar da vida de verdade que um dia eu já tive.

Owwwn agradecendo as reviews! E dizendo que, não me matem e não me ameacem... Sou muito joveeeeem :O desculpe pelo capítulo "emo" mais é necessário.. próximos capítulos surpreendentes e Mara para vcs depois ;)

Lunna Cullen: Seja bem-Vinda !! achei sua idéia boa !, mas acho que ela não perde a criança .. pelo menos nos meus planos.

Tammy Cullen: Calmee ! Eles vão voltar, mas precisam de provas de fogo para isso. Pode deixar que o rappel da torre Eiffel ta garantido ;)

Laliinha -': é você tem razão. Lemon gay já é demais! Além do que eu não saberia o que fazer direito, ou escrever, errr.. aoiehoiehoie abafa! Obrigada por estar acompanhando.. quanto a explodir ela, eu posso pensar.l. oiaheoiehoie

Hinata Weasley: Oiiie ! pois é, ela ta barriguda sim, fazer o que? Manicômio é uma boa idéia, mas tem que ter mais coisas envolvidas :D


	23. 22 Boatos

**Capítulo 22 – Boatos.**

**JORNAL FANFICS TWILIGHT!**

**3ª Edição.**

**Primeira página.**

**Edward Cullen, o homem mais sexy do mundo, eleito pelo The New York Times, dá as caras novamente, e com novidades.**

_Caras leitoras há quase um mês que nossa coluna sobre Edward Cullen esteve vazia, mas nós sabíamos que a situação não demoraria por muito tempo. Edward Cullen voltou, e cheio de novidades! Com seu rosto perfeito, e inimaginável poder de persuasão, ele foi á Paris, segundo fontes, á trabalho e diversão. "Ele tinha ido passar duas semanas, os primeiros dias defendendo uma causa em um tribunal francês, e o resto do tempo ele iria curtir com os amigos", afirma seu colega de trabalho Emmet, que também é um pedaço de mau caminho. Agora imaginem caras leitoras, além de lindo e famoso, ele ainda é inteligente! Que homem!!!_

_Não conseguimos saber a data do vôo, ou mesmo o hotel que ele lá estaria, mas ficamos sabendo que sua noiva Tanya Dennali, modelo famosa, estava em um desfile no Alaska onde ficou por duas semanas apenas, e não agüentando de saudades de seu futuro marido, largou tudo e foi com seu agente e produtor, Tom Banner para Paris. O que foi de extrema felicidade para ele, segundo a modelo, mas fontes apontam que ele chegou aos EUA sozinho somente acompanhado por um amigo não identificado, e que Tanya teria ficado em Paris. Procuramos saber mais informações do por que dos fatos, e acabamos conseguindo uma entrevista exclusiva com a supermodelo. ( Pág. 7/ Coluna Tudo Sobre Edward Cullen)._

_Tentamos falar com Edward, mas ele nunca se encontra á disposição, e seu estado está parecendo extremamente depressivo, e pessoas afirmam que deve ser por causa dos 'pés de galinha', que estão começando a aparecer em seus lindos olhos verdes. Ele estaria com depressão antiidade, o que seria um trauma por estar envelhecendo. Mas não se preocupe nosso herói da beleza, se metade da população mundial não te quiser, a outra quer!_

- Ótimo! Que beleza! – Bufei dobrando o jornal que Jasper havia me dado. – Que mais eles têm para falar? A não sei, acho que já inventaram tudo! – A vontade que eu tinha era de cortar o jornal em mil pedaçinhos e queimar.

- Que foi Edward? – Jasper enfiou a cabeça na porta da minha sala. Estávamos na empresa, e Jasper havia acabado de me dar o jornal que tinha uma coluna só minha. – Pela sua cara, acho que nem preciso perguntar. Eu evitei ao máximo te mostrar cara, mas você precisava saber...

- Aham. Eu precisava saber que estavam nascendo pés de galinha na minha cara? Incrível como eles sabem mais do que eu mesmo!

- Relaxa cara... Você já leu o resto?

- Que resto? – Havia mais ainda? Como? Alguém me enterra, por favor?

- Tem uma entrevista com Tanya, e se você achou essa pequena notícia ruim, se prepare para a entrevista. E também comprei outras edições mais recentes. – Ele falou jogando uma pilha **de "FANFICS TWILIGHT**" na minha frente.

- Tudo isso de matéria sobre mim?

- Sobre você, Tanya e seu filho, Edward...

- Filho? Espera, eu não te contei de filho nenhum!

- Mas Tanya sim, e não só para mim, mas para o mundo inteiro. Agora antes que você destrua tudo a sua volta, pode assinar esses contratos para mim?

Bufei de raiva, peguei uma caneta, e quase a torci na mão. Assinei tudo de que tinha que assinar, sem nem ao menos ler. Mandei Jasper ir embora, desdobrei o jornal que eu havia amassado e fui para a página sete.

**COLUNA EDWARD CULLEN. 10ª Edição. **

_Para dias mais felizes..._

**Entrevista com Tanya Dennali, noiva e futura esposa de Edward Cullen.**

Com lágrimas nos olhos de emoção, Tanya abre seu coração, e nos revela uma grande surpresa! _( Ou tragédia, pois todas as solteiras e casadas de plantão podem perder as esperanças.)_

Tanya nos recebeu em sua casa, vestida muito elegantemente, e servindo chazinho e biscoitos de nata e respondeu todas nossas perguntas. Leitoras, façam que nem a supermodelo e pegue o seu lençinho de papel. Fortes emoções os aguardam nessa entrevista.

**F.T: Fanfics Twilight. T= Tanya.**

**F.T: Tanya revele para nós como é ser noiva do cara mais desejado do mundo.**

**T: **É maravilhoso. Saber que seu noivo é motivo de inveja. Enche-me de orgulho saber que todos sentem inveja de mim, tanto pelo o que eu sou e tanto por quem ele é. Sendo que ele _é meu. _Resumindo é maravilhoso. _(Ela dá um sorriso, e a entrevistadora dá um sorriso amarelo.)_

**F.T: Você não se sente insegura, com toda essa perfeição sendo "sua"?**

**T: **Insegura não. Pois estou no mesmo "patamar" do que ele. Quero dizer, apesar de ninguém ter me eleito, muitos acham, senão todos.

**F.T: Então você acha que está acima de todas, como as atrizes de Hollywood, ou mesma Angelina Jolie que hoje é considerada uma das mais bonitas?**

**T: **Sim. Elas estão nesse patamar, porque o público prefere mesmo as atrizes. Mas é porque eu ainda não mostrei minha bunda nas passarelas, se não o título passava inteiramente para mim.

**F.T: Falando em desfiles, como foram os desfiles do Alaska?**

**T:** Extremamente chatos para quem já foi em todos, e não tem nada para ver. E extremamente frio. Ainda mais com Edward em Paris.

**F.T: Ficamos sabendo que você saiu no meio do desfile, faltando ainda duas semanas para terminar, e foi para Paris, o que aconteceu?**

**T:** Além de sentir muitas saudades de Edward, eu tinha muitos assuntos a tratar com ele. E como eu sou independente e não dependo de ninguém e nem nenhum emprego fui até lá.

**F.T: Ficamos sabendo que você foi demitida, e cortou os pulsos. É verdade?**

**T:** Como eu disse antes, eu não dependo de trabalho, e não fui demitida. Foi uma decisão minha. A questão dos pulsos, é que eu estava fazendo uma depilação dos braços, e a cera não estava muito quente, então acabou por cortar meu pulso.

**F.T.: Então não foi um acesso de raiva ou coisa parecida? **

**T:** Não definitivamente. Não tenho motivos para ficar com raiva.

**F.T.: Nem mesmo as amantes, como a secretária, uma ex-amiga de colégio Victória, e a empregada, que já foram confirmados?**

**T:** Não sei em que você confirmou isso. Mas Edward é totalmente fiel a mim. Caluniaram ele com esses boatos, e ele sempre ficou extremamente chateado por acharem que ele é "galinha" e que ele não me ama.

**F.T: Sabia que seu noivo estava em Paris ou soube depois?**

**T:** Sabia que ele estava, e ele quase implorou para que eu desistisse de ir ao desfile, mas não quis, só que acabei indo do mesmo jeito uma semana depois.

**F.T: O que você tinha a dizer á ele?**

**T:** Bem, na verdade meus planos eram outros. Eu não iria dizer o que eu verdadeiramente queria no momento só depois. Mas ele me pediu em casamento em cima da Torre Eiffel! E eu chorando emocionada, acabei por aceitar e dar meu presente para ele. Que seria a notícia que eu estaria grávida. _(Pausa. A entrevistadora fica branca, e com vertigem)_

_**F.T: **_**Grã-Gra-´vida? ( **_**Está vendo leitoras, o porque dos lençinhos?)**_

**T:** Sim. _(Tanya desdobra o vestido e mostra a barriga um pouco crescida. A entrevistadora começa a se recuperar, mas o cara que gravava a conversa tem que pegar um copo d'água_) Estou de um pouco mais de um Mês. Como sou muito magra nem dá para perceber tanto... Mas está aqui.

**F.T: Então foi por isso que saiu do evento, não foi?**

**T:** Também. Eu descobri quando ainda tinha uma ou duas semanas de gravidez, quando eu fui á um hospital depois de tomar muitos remédios. E desde então tenho guardado para mim.

**F.T.: E qual foi à reação do gost... Quer dizer do pai?**

**T:** Ele amou. E foi um momento muito emocionante. Nós chorávamos e dizíamos coisas bonitas. _Nós tivemos depois a melhor e maior noite de amor de nossas vidas. _

**F.T: E por que ele voltou para os EUA sem você?**

**T:** Ele resolveu antecipar e arrumar todas as coisas para nós aqui. E eu fiquei por lá mais um dia para comprar coisinhas francesas para o bebê.

**F.T: E como você explica o fato de Edward se mostrar deprimido esses dias?**

**T:** a é simples. Ele está com medo de ser um pai ruim, e está me ajudando muito. E a empresa dele também desgasta muito ele, e ele está cansado, e não deprimido.

[...]

A entrevista continuou. Mas eu não conseguia mais ler nenhuma palavra do que aquela mulher possuída havia dito. A raiva tomava conta de mim, e eu queria estrangulá-la! Eu estava cansado mesmo, cansado _dela e_ do mundo de mentiras e fantasias que ela nutria.

Só que minha raiva cada vez crescia mais, quando eu percebia que se eu estava lendo aquelas notícias, Bella onde quer que esteja também estava. E a fonte que ela estava tendo não era a das melhores. E eu nem precisava recorrer á ler mentes, para saber qual era o ponto de vista dela nessa história.

Procurei alguma coisa nos outros jornais, e acabei achando. Quem procura acha, não é mesmo?

**Edição Matinal: FANFICS TWILIGHT/ SESSÃO EDWARD CULLEN**.

Ontem, na nossa 10ª Edição na coluna de Edward Cullen. A supermodelo, agora barriguda, Tanya Dennali, afirmou que estava esperando um herdeiro Cullen. Logo após a primeira rodagem do jornal, milhares de e-mails, cartas, e SMS foram mandados de fãs enlouquecidas. Algumas só mostravam o ódio pela modelo, o amor pelo Edward e a decepção que a notícia as trouxe. Mas algumas informações foram realmente impressionantes, e verídicas!

"Eu e Edward éramos namorados há alguns anos, ele também me engravidou. Ele quis que eu abortasse, mas eu recusei. Era meu filho, e eu o amava loucamente. Hoje nosso filho tem sete anos, e sabe quem é o pai. Só está tentando conseguir dinheiro para a passagem de ônibus para procurá-lo. Se cuide Edward!", Fulana de Tal de São Francisco, Califórnia.

"Minha filha está com 20 anos. E ela é de Edward! Ela é tão pobre coitada, que teve que comprar um tênis Nike novo porque o outro tomou chuva, ela teve que entrar em Princeton invés de Harvard, ela teve que comprar calças DIESEL ao invés de LEVI'S, e o cartão dela ultimamente beira os 10 mil. Ta vendo seu canalha, o que você fez com sua filha? Miserável! Não miserável é ela! _OBS: Se você quiser voltar, me liga_!", diz Cicrana de 50 anos, que afirma que Edward engravidou ela quando ainda tinha cinco anos de idade.

"Ele é lindo, totalmente, eu sei. Todos sabem. Quando eu o vi naquela lanchonete... Em Paris, eu pensei que fosse um sonho. E aquela mulher sem sal do lado dele, que deveria ser a Tanya, era a noiva e ainda briga com ele. Como pôde?", diz uma lanchonete francesa, que nos informou que serviu a mesa dele.

Pois caras leitoras, apesar de outros fatos verídicos que temos esse último é o mais verdadeiro. Uma equipe especializada foi á Paris e conversou com a tal garçonete, que afirmou de pé juntos, que a moça que estava com ele era morena, e pálida que nem farinha. E não bronzeada e loura como Tanya. Afirmou também que depois de dar corda para ela, a moça começou a discutir com ele, e querendo pegar um taxi desesperado para sair dali acabou sendo quase atropelado. A mulher foi atrás dele, e começou a gritar. Ela imaginou que fosse algo a ver com ela, a garçonete. E depois ela foi embora, e ele desistiu de pegar o taxi. "_" Ele estava tão abalado", diz a jovem, "_ _e depois que vi a foto da noiva dele, tive certeza de que não era a mesma moça, mas do jeito que ela o tratava parecia que fosse sua esposa"._

E isso nos leva a crer, que as afirmações de Tanya eram infrutíferas. Edward foi á Paris com "amigos", que incluíam sua irmã e colega de trabalho para despistar Tanya e foi com essa tal garota, morena e pálida que testemunhas acham que seja a tal empregada.

Concluindo, ele estava com uma amante em Paris, e eles brigaram, e no mesmo dia Tanya chega e o avisa de gravidez. O que nos leva a crer, que Tanya não saiu do evento somente por saudades, mais sim para defender o que era "dela".

Bem, caras leitoras, talvez a gravidez nem seja uma total desgraça em si, levando-se em conta que ele ainda tem amantes. Quem sabe ele não te leve para Paris também?

"Ótimo" foi à única coisa que eu pensei. Tanya estava sendo desmentida sem nem ao menos eu ter feito algo. E que se dane se eu tenho mil amantes, e se aquela garçonete que parcialmente destruiu meu relacionamento com Bella deu com a língua nos dentes. Cheguei a um ponto em minha vida que meu estilo era despreocupado.

Rasguei o jornal e queimei como era minha vontade, e fiquei observando as cinzas aparecerem. Pensando...

De repente vi algo familiar, familiar de mais... Sem ao menos ter ciência do fato, peguei o jornal do fogo e abanei para apagá-lo. Sem muito sucesso peguei um extintor móvel que tinha em todas as salas (fruto das mais altas tecnologias), e apaguei cada faísca. Mas a foto que eu pensei ver, a pessoa que estava ali que eu pensei que era Bella, não estava mais lá. O fogo havia comido algumas partes do rosto, só mostrando a legenda da foto que dizia: "Danielle Sparkle". No momento que vi aquela foto sendo queimada, achei que tinha visto aqueles olhos cor de chocolate que eu nunca iria esquecer, Mas era improvável. E a única coisa que restara da notícia, era que era uma modelo que iria brilhar na fashion week fora de moda, organizada por Tom Banner. Dizia que seria uma substituição de Tanya, já que esta não poderia participar. Aquele evento era o que Tom falara no jantar aquele dia no Smirks, onde ele queria dar o nome do evento á Bella. Mas agora eu não sabia se ele persistia no nome, já que Bella recusou o convite, e tenho certeza de que ela nunca iria aceitar.

Resolvi deixar para lá. A idéia que Bella poderia estar em um evento como modelo, ainda mais com nome falso, era infrutífera. Além do que devia ser mais uma coincidência da vida, e não Bella.

Olhei para a pilha que estava a minha frente. Joguei para o lado com um longo suspiro, decidido a não ver nada mais, sabendo que tudo estava envolto de uma mesma nuvem de mentiras e meias-verdades.

Peguei meu telefone, e disquei o número que chamava a nova secretária, uma tal de Andressa. Antes de eu ir para a França eu despedi Rose, já que ela vinha com roupas microscópicas e ainda ficava me ameaçando. Em outros tempos aquilo seria bom, mas quando eu estava em minha fase "fiel", não.

- Sim, Sr. Cullen?

- Andressa, pode trazer os resultados e a sentença do juiz da França detalhados para mim?

- Aham. – Ela murmurou enquanto digitava alguma coisa. – De que data?

- Traz das últimas duas semanas.

Desliguei e me encostei mais na cadeira. A nova secretária era eficiente, e apesar de ser bonita, não se jogava em cima de mim... Ainda...

Ela bateu na porta e entrou cautelosamente, jogando alguns papéis em cima da mesa.

- Está tudo aí Sr. Cullen. Mas alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado Dre... Pode ir.

Comecei a mexer nos papéis, era muita coisa para ler e ainda teria que fazer algumas ligações depois. Percebi que tinha alguém ainda na sala, levantei os olhos, e vejo a secretária olhando atônita para mim.

Talvez ela estivesse tendo algum ataque cerebral. Comecei a mexer minhas mãos na frente dela, estrelei os dedos, mas ela não se mexia. Sempre com aquela expressão vidrada no rosto.

- Ei você está bem?

Ela apareceu acordar de um transe hipnótico, e me olhou piscando várias vezes.

- Algo mais, Sr. Cullen?

Fiquei meio assustado com ela. O que eu falei para ela entrar naquele transe? Repeti o que eu falei antes, que ela poderia se retirar. E ela saiu tropeçando. Quando ela saiu, revirei os olhos e me dei conta. Simplesmente ninguém resistia á mim.

Ainda estava rindo internamente, quando meu telefone tocou.

- Sim...? – Falei meio irritado, simplesmente não tinha conseguido ler duas linhas dos papéis.

- Sr Cullen. – Era Andressa. – Tom Banner está aqui.

- Tem hora marcada?

- Não. E ele diz que não precisa.

- Mas quem ele pens...?

- Ele diz que entra de qualquer jeito. Com ou sem sua permissão.

- Ok o manda entrar. – Filho da mãe. Certamente veio me falar de Tanya e sua barriga.

Ele entrou na sala, e nos cumprimentados formalmente, bem naquele estilo " Como vai sua família?", " Sua querida mãe?" " E o trabalho"?. Enfim... Acabou tudo e nos sentamos, enquanto ele observava a pilha de jornais na minha mesa. Deveria ter queimado o resto! Mas nem tempo para respirar eu tive!

- Vamos deixar a formalidade de lado. – Ele começou, e eu assenti. – Tem visto as notícias? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro olhando para os jornais.

- Tenho, infelizmente. – Peguei os jornais e joguei no chão o mais próximo da lareira possível, para na primeira oportunidade tacar lá dentro. – Acho que todos devem saber que é mentira... Então nem me preocupo.

- Lembre-se que por mais que uma pessoa ache que é mentira, se ela quiser acreditar que é verdade, simplesmente, vai ser.

Encolhi os ombros em uma frase muda de "E daí?"

- Então Tom, o que veio fazer aqui? Sempre ligou, nunca veio.

- Quis conhecer o seu ambiente de trabalho. Confesso me surpreendi, pensei que tinham calabouços, e caixões... Mas é bem arejado.

- Não é porque advogados defendem causas, que são sugadores de sangue.

- Você sabe por que me refiro assim. – Ele encolheu os ombros. É eu sabia. Ele achava que os advogados se assemelhavam aos vampiros, pois ele tinha uma ex esposa, que no processo de separação arrancou uma fortuna dele, e ele acredita que seja tudo culpa dos advogados, sugadores de bens.

- Fazer o que, não é mesmo? Mas além de se certificar que aqui é arejado, o que veio fazer?

- Bem... – Ele se inclinou para frente. – Vim fazer uma proposta tentadora para você. – Ele continuou. – Você bem sabe que Tanya está grávida de três meses, e simplesmente não tem como ignorar que ali tem uma barriga. – Iria corrigir que ela estava grávida de um mês, mas ele continuou antes que eu me manifestasse. – Ela não tem condições de ir ao desfile. Mas para isso eu arranjei uma substituta á altura.

- Uma tal de Danielle? – Perguntei, me lembrando do jornal.

- Sim, ela mesma. – Ele começou a rir debochadamente, depois ele se recuperou. – Então, vim fazer a proposta para você, participar do desfile. A Bella's week, te apresento meu caro, como a fashion week fora de moda!

- Você realmente não desistiu da idéia de fazer a Bella's Week? Mas Bella nem vai participar! – Queria acrescentar que ela nem estava por perto, mas me controlei.

Ele riu de novo e me perguntei que parte da piada eu perdi.

- Ninguém precisa saber que é um nome. Bella de Beleza. Não Bella de Isabella. Faz todo o sentido. E o que eu quero é que você seja o principal junto com a _Danielle_! Já que Tanya não vai estar.

- Eu não sei. – Respondi. – Você sabe que antes eu fazia desfiles com mais freqüência, mas ágora as coisas mudaram...

- Pense nisso, como uma fugidinha da Tanya. – E deu uma piscadela. Era óbvio que ele sabia que eu detestava Tanya. Ele via coisas além da alma.

- Quando?

- Daqui duas semanas, Nova York.

- Aceito! – Uma semana longe de Tanya! Uhul! Fogos de artifício, por favor!

- Ótimo! – Ele se levantou e apertou minha mão. – Mando o contrato para os vampiros por fax... E como você é profissional, nem precisa ir aos ensaios.

- Nem poderia. – Falei, apertando a mão dele. E logo me lembrei da pilha de papéis que eu tinha que ler. De repente, uma idéia surgiu em minha mente. Talvez ele conseguisse saber ou achar Bella com os contatos dele. Com a desculpa de que queria ela no desfile.

- Tom! Você não vai insistir para Bella desfilar?

Ele se virou na porta, e riu debochadamente.

- Quem sabe né?

E saiu rindo, e eu fiquei sem entender a piada.

Já era tarde da noite quando eu voltei para o apartamento. Nem ousava falar que era minha "casa" ou meu "lar" porque não era. Não com Tanya lá.

Ainda nem tinha conseguido terminar de ler os relatórios, e ainda por cima faltei á sessão de terapia de quinta-feira com Laurent. Não que eu precisasse... Mas é bom contar com alguém. Aquele negócio de desabafar, sabe?

Cumprimentei o porteiro como sempre, e subi para o apartamento. Não via nenhuma luz saindo da porta, o que era um bom sinal. Tanya dormia.

Abri a porta e bati com um barulho que não foi minha intenção. Me encolhi esperando para ver uma Tanya possuída sonâmbula barriguda aparecer. Mas ao invés disso, vozes vieram do outro lado do apartamento. Franzi o cenho, e me encaminhei par a cozinha que era de onde vinham os barulhos e onde saia algumas luzes pela fresta da porta.

Grudei meu ouvido lá, e ouvi uma risada sonora inundar o local. Era Tanya. Depois vozes de um homem começaram a surgir.

Abri a porta rapidamente. E me deparo com a cena mais ridícula da minha vida. Tanya vestida com o meu avental de chefe,com direito aquela toquinha e tudo. E Mike Newton, com o _meu _avental " Quer ser meu miojo? Te fervo em 3 minutos". Todos encobertos de farinha fazendo alguma espécie de pão. Com o barulho que eu fiz, eles logo viraram para me ver, e Tanya abriu um largo sorriso enquanto vinha me abraçar com as mãos sujas de farinha.

- Olá Amor!

- Oi Edward... – Mike respondeu rindo de algo que não tinha graça.

- O que faz aqui? – Curto, grosso, simples. Ou seja, macho.

- Credo Edward... – Falou Tanya em sua voz pastosa.

- O que você faz no meu apartamento, depois da meia noite?

- Ele estava fazendo uma visita... – Tanya falou se divertindo com algo que também não sabia o que era.

- É...

- Aham. Visitas em um apartamento, sozinho com uma mulher, depois da meia noite?

- Pêra aí, Edward! – Tanya falou indignada. – Não é _uma_ mulher, é a _sua_ mulher. E esse aqui, é _o seu_ filho.

- Que bom que você me lembrou. Pois eu não estou mais com a certeza de que esse é o _meu_ filho.

- Edward. Eu vim mais cedo, mas Tanya me pediu para ensinar a fazer um pão italiano especialidade dos Smirks...

- Depois da meia noite? Vai dizer que era para o meu café da manhã?

- Ciúmes, Edward? – Tanya falou vencedora.

- Ciúmes? Está louca?

- Bem... – Ela sorriu mais ainda. – Se você não estivesse, não estaria fazendo esse showzinho... Por minha causa.

- Eu não estou fazendo isso por você! Eu estou fazendo isso pelo filho que supostamente é meu. E pelo meu apartamento. Tanto faz se você dá ou não dá, desde que não seja no meu apartamento e com o meu filho dentro!

E saí da sala ás pressas, e fui para o quarto de hóspedes. Mais uma noite longe da Tanya possuída. E que se dane se ela dá para o Mike, ou se ela gosta de fazer pão na cozinha com um homem sozinha depois da meia noite. O que importava era desde quando ela fazia isso.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Agradecendo as reviews!! E se for mesmo verdade no Story Traffics que tem mais de 100 pessoas lendo.. eu gostaria que comentassem x) porque eu sou emo... *chora* zueera, mas eu posso ficar.. :\

Se alguém tá achando chato aee, irritante sem a Bella dar as caras, é... eu concordo eu também to achando. Mas é necessário... :\

acho que o próximo cap já sai no domingo que tudo der certo :)

**Tammy Cullen****:** Tamyy !! eu também quero ir, comofas? oiaheoiheao.. eu roubei uma de suas idéias! Valeeeu :D depois eu coloco os direitos autorais.. é porque se eu falo aqui acaba o suspense ;)

**olgarina studart**: Seja Bem-Vinda !! :D A bella volta logo sim, mas vcs vão ver no próxio cap q eu já comecei a escrever que ela ode voltar mas não tão verdadeiramente ela.. ah sei lá como explicar xD Espero que esteja gostando..

**Hinata Weasley****:** Tadinho do ed mesmo.. mas acho que vc não vai achar ele muito 'tadinho' no próximo cap.. iahoiehaoe.. Bella já aparece ;)

**Bells C****:** oi... Seja bem -vinda :D que bom, valeu pelos elogios. olha se eu disser que a batata da esquentando, vale ?? seu palpite foi bom, agora não vou dizer qual deles.. Espero que tenha gstado desse capítulo :D

beeeeijos :* até a próxima.. reviwes please :)


	24. 23 Decisão & Gabriella

**Mais um capítulo, em menos de dois dias :D mereço mais reviews né ? iahoieheo, espero que gostem do capí amor, Nat :***

**Capítulo 23 – Decisão & Gabriella.**

- Amor...? Amor! Vamos Edward responde!

Uma voz do além aparecia para me arrastar para o mundo dos vivos e não dormentes. Pelo menos, no mundo dos sonhos, não tenho que conviver com as incertezas, com a mágoa, e todas as coisas ruins. No mundo dos sonhos eu posso criar um mundo á fantasia perfeito. Mas nem isso eu posso fazer mais!

- Edward! Vamos acorde! – Tanya começou a me sacudir, e eu me decidi em me fingir de morto. Quem sabe ela não acreditava?

- Ótimo! Tive _a bondade_, olha só _bondade,_ justo eu que sou a senhora demônio segundo você, de te passar este telefonema. Mas já que você se finge de morto, eu vou simplesmente dizer para aquele Jacob que você não está.

- Ei! Ei! – Levantei abruptamente. E sai correndo até a biblioteca onde era meu escritório particular na casa, ignorando a Tanya possuída que saia rindo atrás de mim.

- Olha só o desesperado! Beleza não é tudo, não é Edward? Que pena. – E começou a rir feito uma condenada, mas não liguei. Se Jacob estava ligando só tinha um motivo.

- Alô!?

- Edward?

- Sim. Bella? Você tem notícias de Bella?

"Tão desesperado... Eddie... Eddie... Coitado!", Tanya ficava cantando em algum canto da casa.

- Edward, não vim falar sobre ela...

- Me responda só se ela está em Chicago... Se ela está bem...

- Desculpe Edward... Não posso falar nada.

- Então ela está aí.

- Não, não está... Ela nem sabe que estou falando com você. Na verdade nem pode saber.

- Então o que você quer? "-" Tão desesperado... Eddie... Eddie... Coitado!", as palavras inundaram minha mente de novo...

- Edward. Você precisa me ajudar... Como advogado, homem, e alguém que viveu em Forks na infância.

- Forks?

- Me deixe terminar... Fiquei sabendo que você viveu lá, e logo associei você ao garotinho que sempre que chamávamos para brincar não queria. Você vivia com outros garotos, e sua irmã...

- É verdade... Mas não me lembro de você, e não vejo onde essa conversa vai levar...

- Edward. Naquela época um escândalo, vamos dizer assim, aconteceu em Forks, só que eu era muito novo, e o meio de comunicação de lá era de boca em boca. E eu era muito novo para saber e compreender.

- Não vejo ainda nada que...

- Esse escândalo envolvia minha família. Só que minha mãe Sue me "protegia" de tudo e não me contava nada... Eu preciso que _você_ me diga o que aconteceu...

- Por que eu? Eu vivi lá sim... Mas eu e minha família saímos quando eu estava com treze anos. Fomos para Miami. E não me lembro de nada. E que escândalo era esse? Envolvia Bella?

- Bem... – Ele falou frustrado. – Se você não pode me ajudar, tenho que procurar outra pessoa que saiba.

- Me dê alguma satisfação pelo menos... O porquê dessas perguntas...

Ele hesitou por um momento, e a voz dele saiu abafada como se ele estivesse evitando que alguém do outro lado da linha ouvisse.

- Eu e Bella precisamos descobrir algo... Uma incógnita na história dela. E nenhum de nós se lembra de nada. E talvez alguém de Forks da época soubesse...

- E você veio perguntar para mim...

- Mas Bella não sabe. Mas você não pode me ajudar. E tenho que continuar procurando.

- Mas por que é tão importante? – Talvez, se eu soubesse mais, eu pudesse me aproximar de Bella, ajudando...

- Edward... – E até pude imaginar ele girando os olhos do outro lado da linha. – O que você tentaria fazer se você não se lembrasse de uma parte de sua vida?

E desligou na minha cara. _"Procurar saber...",_ essa era a resposta para a pergunta. Mas aquela conversa não significou algo da vida de Bella ou da família, significou, pode ser egoísta da minha parte, que ela estava aqui, viva, bem... E que seria mais fácil encontrá-la.

Coloquei o fone no bocal de novo. E deitei no sofá que tinha no meu escritório. Coloquei as mãos na minha cabeça e pensei... Foi como uma reflexão de vida. Se aquele telefonema significava que ela está aqui e viva, também queria dizer que ela realmente não queria mais me ver. Realmente me queria longe dela... Então por que eu vou viver uma vida inteira, tentando juntar cacos? Por que, por mais que eu implore, reze e me humilhe ela nunca vai me querer de volta. Então por que motivo eu vou ficar correndo atrás de algo impossível?

Ótimo, era essa a minha decisão. Se ela não me queria, isso é mau. Só que eu não vou desperdiçar a única vida que eu tenho por causa de alguém que não me quer.

"_Tão desesperado... Eddie... Eddie... Coitado_!", deixaria de existir. E o processo lento, rigoroso, doloroso, mas seguro iria começar a partir de agora. Iria terminar de catar meus cacos, iria assumir meu filho, dar mais atenção, e quem sabe... Voltar a ver Tanya como via antes. E não como a Tanya possuída que eu vejo hoje.

Fiquei mais um tempo no sofá na mesma posição. _Parecia_ errado... Eu me sentia como se tivesse feito uma travessura e alguém a qualquer momento pudesse vir e me punir... Como se eu tivesse cometido um pecado... Ou estivesse vendo as coisas pelo prisma errado. Mas pelo menos a minha mais nova decisão, era segura. Eu não ficaria dias e dias remoendo um passado não tão distante, me perguntando se ela realmente sentiu algo por mim, ou se eu tivesse feito algo ou deixasse de fazer, as coisas ocorreriam diferentes... Era muito mais seguro_, sim era_. Agora era instabilidade de sentimentos, emoções e razão. Eu não ficaria mais á mercê de outros. Eu dependeria de mim mesmo. E agora eu tinha que ir para a reabilitação. Para voltar ao que eu era antes. _Minha imitação de vida..._

Me levantei e fui até a cozinha. Tanya parara de cantar suas musiquinhas, e logo vi o porquê. A nova empregada chegara. Tanya havia contratado há alguns dias, para substituir Bella, já que esta não dava as caras nem para acertar as contas e pegar o dinheiro que nós devíamos ainda. Estava certa, pois se aparecesse ou Tanya iria matá-la, ou eu iria agarrá-la. Sacudi a cabeça, como se pudesse afastar esse pensamento. Não mais... Aquilo não aconteceria a partir de hoje.

A empregada era feia, feia que chegava a doer. Era tão feia, que você chegava a se perguntar como Deus permitira aquilo. Ela não me viu a avaliando, e nem Tanya. O corpo dela estava quase todo coberto por um uniforme, deixando a desejar. Ela se moveu e mexeu nos cabelos crespos e curtos. E algo ali estava familiar.

Tanya explicava com a arrogância e soberania que possuía o que a empregada teria que fazer. Ela iria ir lá três vezes por semana, de acordo com a necessidade. E além de limpar, iria passar e lavar. Quando A empregada perguntou em uma voz rouca e forçada se também teria que cozinhar, Tanya disse que não, pois ela tinha aulas particulares com o melhor chefe da cidade. E não seria ela, a nova empregada, que iria cozinhar.

Me encostei no batente e fiquei olhando Tanya. Ignorando a empregada... Tentei ver além da máscara de soberania dela... Tentei lembrar-se de alguns momentos felizes... Mas nada vinha. Tanya me viu ali e deu um sorriso surpreso.

- Edward... Essa é a nova empregada, Gabriella.

Gabriella me encarou tremendo, e logo depois desviou o olhar. Os olhos dela eram preto carvão. E pelo modo que agiu, acho que ela tinha alguma fobia de patrões ou coisa do tipo.

Continuei encarando Tanya, tentando absorver algo de bom nela. Ela olhou para mim com curiosidade, talvez esperando que eu sacasse uma arma e a matasse. A única coisa que eu fiz foi puxá-la para perto, olhar para a empregada, imaginar Bella ali... Imaginar toda dor e sofrimento, desespero e pressão que ela exercera em minha vida... Coloquei tudo que eu sentia por ela, e beijei Tanya com ferocidade. Apertei-a contra meu corpo, fazendo prender a respiração. Continuei com os olhos abertos, encarando a empregada, e ela virou as costas rapidamente e saiu para a sala, onde ela já começava a fazer um serviço qualquer.

Logo que ela saiu larguei Tanya. Não havia mais motivo para beijá-la. Imaginei a empregada como Bella, como uma forma de mostrar para ela que eu já havia começado a reabilitação. E que se ela não me queria, eu começaria a não querer também.

- E isso foi...? – Ela perguntou enquanto acariciava minha nuca com os dedos.

- Foi nada. –Respondi me separando dela e pegando um copo de água.

- Nada? – Ela perguntou confusa, se apoiando na geladeira de última geração.

- O que você achou que fosse? – Peguei o copo e enchi com a água gelada que saia da geladeira, enquanto a encarava.

- Bem... Você me beijou. E para quem sempre me tratou como "a possuída"... É um grande progresso.

- Concordo. – Terminei de beber a água e já ia saindo da cozinha.

- Isso quer dizer que estamos de boa novamente? Quer dizer... Eu e você. Sem brigas?

- Todos os casais têm brigas, somos noivos, não é? Mas não vá imaginando muito não... Ou criando muitas esperanças. – Ela me olhou confusa, e eu andei para fora da cozinha. – E tinha que contratar alguém tão feio para trabalhar aqui? Isso é tudo desconfiança do seu "futuro marido"? – Ela me olhava com vergonha. Com aquela demonstração de "afeto", ela acabou abaixando todas suas defesas, ficando vulnerável novamente a mim. – Você não lembra que casamento é feito sobre a base da confiança, e todo aquele blabla?

- Sim... É... Mas, não fui eu que a escolhi. Contratei naquela empresa **ECD**, e pedi alguém com "mais disposição"...

- Aham. – Tão vulnerável que tentava até se justificar. – pensei que não iria mais aquela empresa, depois que de lá você contratou a Isabella. – A pronúncia daquele nome ainda me dava arrepios, e Tanya não gostou nada.

- não tem outra empresa decente pela cidade... Se bem que Isabella, não foi uma boa escolha. Se bem que Gabi parece ter uma boa mão para dona de casa né? – Agora era "Gabi". Ri internamente. Tudo porque a mulher era feia.

- Entendi. - Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Porque eu ainda achava a Tanya possuída. – Vou dar uma volta por ai... Sei lá... E fale para empregada já começar a arrumar roupas de inverno. Vou para Nova York daqui duas semanas, e lá deve estar um gelo! –Sai correndo da cozinha, e ignorei uma Tanya gritando para eu voltar. Vesti qualquer coisa, calcei minhas havaianas, peguei a chave do carro, esbarrei com a empregada que pediu desculpas com a voz grave e forçada, e eu ainda conseguia enxergar algo de familiar, mesmo nunca tendo visto alguém de tamanha feiúra antes, e sai do apartamento.

Eu confesso, não estava me reconhecendo. Eu sempre fui um cara um pouco galinha. Mas depois de Bella eu havia voltado tudo de novo e até um pouco mais. Parecia que eu precisava de mil mulheres para me satisfazer do jeito que só uma fazia. Mas pelo jeito que as coisas vão, nem mil mulheres conseguem fazer comigo o que Bella _fez._

**------------------------- Algumas horas depois.**

- Ed, já vai?

- Não me chama de Ed, ok?

- Ok... Então não me chame de Bella. Quem é Bella Edward? – Socorro! Estava no apartamento de Rose, minha ex-secretária, que eu tinha demitido porque ela se insinuava para mim, nos tempos de certa Isabella. Agora procurei por ela de novo com a desculpa que eu estava doente naquela época.

- Bella? Não conheço nenhuma Bella! Quando que eu te chamei assim? – Perguntei me fazendo de desentendido.

- Você estava delirando, gemendo... Invés de gemer o meu nome, você geme o tal de Bella! Essa Bella é a tal empregada?

Franzi o cenho mais ainda.

- Vi nos jornais. Assino sua coluna... Na verdade é a única que eu vejo. E é confirmado que você saia com uma secretária, no caso eu, uma ex-namorada aquela Victória, e sua empregada! E acho que só restou ela para ser a Bella... Ao menos que você saia com mais gente ainda.

- Rose, se você acredita em tudo que aquele jornal diz você não estaria comigo hoje, pois acharia que eu sou um broxa, que eu estou ficando velho, tenho mil pés de galinha, e tenho osteoporose...

- Mas você não tem nada disso, e nem é.

- E foi aquele jornal que publicou. Vai continuar acreditando em tudo que ele diz, mesmo? – Peguei minha chave e abri a porta do apartamento dela. – Se você sai comigo você tem que acreditar em mim, não naquele jornalzinho!

- Ok... Ok... – Ela ergueu as mãos em rendimento. – Você volta né?

- Não assumo compromissos. – Abri a porta e sai, deixando ela provavelmente frustrada e querendo mais do Ed Jr. Aqui... Mas não é só ela que tem esse privilégio.

Tava voltando para o meu apartamento pronto para começar o dia. Deviam ser umas onze horas da manhã, e eu já tive minha dose matinal de sexo hoje. E logo de tarde teria que ir á empresa, ir à sessão de terapia com Laurent, e enfiar minha cara nos relatórios, que eu só tinha conseguido ler um parágrafo ontem.

Cumprimentei o porteiro como sempre, e esperei o elevador que levaria a cobertura. Quando abriu, se revela a nova empregada _horrorosa._ Parecia mais feia ainda do que eu me lembrava, e estava carregando um enorme saco de lixo, e as costas estavam curvadas por causa do peso_. "Mulher é mulher... Cavalheiro com todas",_ lembrei da frase que meu pai usava sempre nos meus anos de adolescência rebelde e curiosa.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa... – Devido ao esforço que ela estava usando, a voz saiu menos forçada do que antes, e sinos ficaram batendo em minha cabeça. Eu já tinha ouvido algo antes...

- Claro que precisa, está quase desembrulhando o lixo e ainda por cima caindo em cima dele. Não, deixei-me ser o _gentleman!_

- Não precisa _mesmo_ senhor Cullen.

- Edward, pode me chamar de Edward. – E antes que ela protestasse mais alguma vez, eu puxei o saco de lixo das mãos dela, e fui levando até o lixo comunitário do condomínio.

- Pronto. – Disse voltando para onde ela continuava estacada me olhando. Aqueles olhos tinham a forma... Ela me trazia uma sensação familiar. Agora eu não entendia aonde eu a achava. Mas apesar de ela ser quase uma aberração física, e completamente inimiga de Narciso, eu não queria ser grosso ou tratá-la com indiferença. É realmente Bella havia me mudado. Além de deixar meu coração despedaçado, além de me fazer voltar mais galinha do que nunca, também fez sentir pena de mulheres feias.

- Não precisava fazer isso. – Ela repetiu... _De novo. Tão familiar..._

- Não é nada. – Disse dando meu melhor sorriso. – Vamos subir?

Ela hesitou um pouco e vi algo passando pelos seus olhos pretos, mas depois ela concordou e subimos. Veio aquele silêncio desconfortável...

O elevador fechou, e aquela musiquinha começou a tocar. E o silêncio continuava... Batia meus pés seguindo o ritmo da música, enquanto Gabriella ficava rígida ao meu lado.

De repente, o elevador estacou. E Gabriella deu um grito agudo e forte. Tudo ficou escuro e eu tateei em busca do botão de emergência. Apertei todos os botões que encontrava pela frente, mas nenhum adiantou. Gabriella tremia em algum canto, e uma voz do porteiro inundou o local.

"_Desculpe senhor Cullen, defeito no elevador número 3. Os técnicos estão a caminho. Mantenha a calma."_

- Desgraçados! – Sussurrei para mim mesmo.

- Eles não têm culpa, Senhor Cullen...

- Edward. – Corrigi instantaneamente, surpreso por ela falar comigo. – Está tudo bem com você?

- Sim. – Senti o chão estremecer um pouco. – Desculpe senhor Cullen, mas você não deveria jogar a culpa neles!

- Então me diga em quem jogar. – Falei olhando ao redor buscando alguma coisa que pudesse pegar. – Onde você está?

- Estou sentada perto da porta.

- Não fique ai, se abrir, você pode se desequilibrar e cair. – A ouvi se movimentando para outro lugar, e eu continuei de pé.

- Obrigada... – Ela murmurou, e mesmo com a voz grossa e forçada, agora no escuro eu achava a voz mais familiar ainda.

- Por nada. – Sussurrei. Depois veio o silêncio de novo, e eu não gostava daquilo. – Acho que vai demorar um pouco. Esses técnicos chegam aqui e antes tomam um cafezinho.

Ela riu, e eu ri também me sentando no chão do elevador, e esticando as pernas.

- Ei! – Ela chamou.

- Desculpe. – Falei rindo e cruzando minhas pernas. Parecia até que eu tinha esquecido que ela era feia. Estava escuro né? Mas era algo reconfortante estar com ela, por isso eu queria armar uma conversa nesse tempo em que estivéssemos aqui. Já que eu não poderia agarrar ela, o que seria o caso se Bella estivesse aqui, por exemplo... – E aí o que achou do emprego?

Ela hesitou e suspirou depois pesadamente antes de responder.

- Eu gostei.

- Gostou de Tanya? Ela não te botou medo não, né?

- Acho que ela me tratou normalmente. – E senti um pouco de rancor na voz dela, que eu imaginei ser fruto da minha imaginação. – Eu queria trabalhar.

- Você queria ou precisava?

Ela riu um pouco que pareceu mais uma tossida.

- Não necessariamente. Queria fazer algo nos tempos livres...

- Então esse é um trabalho de tempo livre, hein? – Falei rindo. – E o que você faz então verdadeiramente?

- Hm... – Ela hesitou. – Nas horas vagas, vamos ver sou modelo famosa! – Eu comecei a rir e ela também só que nervosamente.

- Você tem um ótimo senso de humor... Nunca te vi pelas passarelas do mundo.

- Sou iniciante. – Ela aceitou a brincadeira. – E antes eu posava para fotos. Alguns artistas me adoravam para suas pinturas!

- E que tipo de pinturas? – Falei rindo mais ainda.

- Como uma mulher pode ficar depois de levar um chute na bunda.

- Nossa profundo... – Falei meio nervoso. – Me recomende então esses artistas, porque eles vão me adorar.

- Para que tipo de pintura?

- Como que fica um homem depois de um chute na bunda... – Falei suspirando. E depois se seguiu um silêncio desconfortável, e Gabriella ficava cada vez mais rígida.

- Mas você tem Tanya... – Ela falou depois de um tempo.

- É eu tenho...

- Ela te deu um chute na bunda?

- Não, foi outra...

- E como é um homem depois de um chute na bunda?

- Olhe para mim e verá... Ok está escuro. – Completei zombeteiro. – procuro encontrar o que encontrei nela em outros lugares em outras pessoas... Estar perdido, querer ela com você e amá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo querer matá-la e culpar ela por tudo que me fez passar. – Falei suspirando. Nem eu entendia do por que eu estava contando essas coisas para uma mulher feia que nunca vira na vida, e que ainda por cima era minha empregada. Mas Bella fora minha empregada, e olha o que tinha acontecido?

- E o que ela te fez passar? – Ela perguntou nervosa. Eu queria ver o rosto dela para ver o que ela estava sentindo. Talvez ela estivesse falando comigo por educação, ou por achar que eu era um cara com sérios problemas que merecia atenção.

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso. – Suspirei trocando o peso da minha perna. – Mas foi a pior fase da minha vida...

- Fase?

- É... Passou. Ou pelo menos eu estou trabalhando para isso. Ontem mesmo que eu tomei a decisão de seguir em frente, não ficar vivendo e respirando por alguém que nem sequer vejo mais.

- Você ainda a ama?

Hesitei um pouco, mas acabei não respondendo. Acho que o silêncio falava mais do que palavras. Houve outro silêncio que eu quebrei de novo.

- Não deixe que Tanya encha muito o seu saco... Com a gravidez ela está cada vez mais sentimental.

Ela hesitou um pouco.

- Vi nos jornais que ela estava grávida. Mas nem dá para perceber tanto pessoalmente.

- Está de um mês e alguma coisa, por isso...

- Ouvi dizer que eram três.

- Três? – Alguém havia falado de três meses também, mas não me lembrava quem. – De onde você tirou isso?

- Não me lembro. – Ela respondeu prontamente. – Pelo que li vocês estão bem felizes.

- É né... – Falei com desanimo. – Tanya está bem animada.

- Você não?

- Vou dizer que sim. Mas acho que a paternidade não é muito meu forte. Pelo menos com ela. – Suspirei e a voz do porteiro voltou a aparecer.

" _Senhor Cullen, o elevador já vai voltar a funcionar"._

- Está vendo, Gabriella, primeiro eles foram tomar o cafezinho. – Falei brincando.

- Gabi!

- O que?

- Me chame de Gabi. Gabriella é muito comprido.

- Ok então Gabi... – Murmurei, vendo algo de familiar de novo.

**Flashback**

_- Ok Isabella..._

_- Bella._

_- O que?_

_- Me chame de Bella. Isabella é muito comprido."_

Abanei a idéia da minha cabeça. Coincidências. E Bella era bonita!

O Elevador começou a subir e as luzes se acenderam, olhei para Gabi e ela desviava o olhar olhando para o chão. Quando as portas se abriram me virei para ela e falei:

- Sabe... Você lembra muito uma pessoa que eu conheço. – Ela ficou rígida e eu ri me recordando. – Você não pulou em cima de mim assim que soube quem eu era.

Ela deu um sorrisinho tímido e se virou para entrar no meu apartamento. Enquanto eu pegava minha pasta e marchava para a minha empresa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------**xxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxx**

**ESPERO QUE VOCES TENHAM GOSTADO DO CAP.. MUITAS TEORIAS SURGEM A PARTIR DE AGORA NÉ ?? QUEM É GABRIELLA? E POR QUE ELA É TÃO FEIA ? :o**

**pois é.. o próx cap não prometo quando sai.. talvez no próximo fds.. deixem muitas reviews, para fazer uma escritora feliz :D**

**Tammy Cullen**** : **suas idéias nao são sem noção não.. foram bem uteis para minha mente sem criatividade.. oaiehoihaeo .. adoro idéias, continuem dando :D

olgarina studart.: por nda.. mais que bem vinda aqui... será ?? a Bella está meio 'mente criminosa', mas para falsificar nomes ? :O

Bibi: owwwwn! Valeu, e seja bem-vinda!! Nossa, que doença é essa?? vou pesquisar, quanto mais desgraça melhor! :D

Hinata Weasley:** oowwn.. a letra ficou grande aqui só eu tá aparecendo aqui? bem, se tiver nao sei como que ria.. aoiheoiaehoia suas teorias são boas, só isso que posso adiantar.. Bella já volta, se ela já não voltou...**

Beeeijos! E mandem muitas reviews!

com amor,

_Nat_


	25. 24 New York

**Demorou mais chegou... e um enorme para voces :D**

**Capítulo 24 – New York**

Cheguei à empresa não agüentando meu próprio corpo. Ficar sentado naquele chão frio e duro do elevador durante aquele pequeno tempo, realmente prejudicara a parte que segundo o "**FANFICS TWILIGHT" **estava criando meus novos amiguinhos: Os pés de galinha.

Cumprimentei todos com um aceno de cabeça como sempre, e pedi para Andressa ir á minha sala.

Joguei-me na minha cadeia giratória de couro vermelho e liguei o ar condicionado no mais frio que tinha. Precisava esquentar meu corpo antes que eu fizesse alguma bobeira, como hoje mais cedo com Rose.

Andressa bateu na porta e entrou. Trajava um conjuntinho rosa claro de executivo, o que marcava bem o corpo e suas curvas. Tentei desviar o olhar, e me lembrar dos relatórios e mais relatórios que eu tinha que ler.

- Senhor Cullen. Você tem alguns recados na secretária eletrônica. E seus pais pediram para avisar a data de seu vôo para Nova York.

- Ah... Tom Banner já mandou o contrato? – Ela fez que sim. – Mandou que Jasper analisasse? – Ela assentiu de novo. – Ótimo, no contrato deve estar a data e o vôo que eles me organizaram, depois você liga no aeroporto e manda entregarem as passagens para minha casa, ok? E avisa meus pais.

- Certo... E Jasper mandou avisar também se você concordou com uma cláusula do contrato em que você assume um personagem com outro modelo?

Assenti com a cabeça automaticamente, sem nem ao menos saber. Estava mais concentrado nas pernas de minha nova secretária.

A secretária continuou falando e falando, e logo começou a me chamar e fazer gestos com as mãos.

- Senhor Cullen? O senhor está ai? Terra para Senhor Cullen!

- Oi?

- Estava falando que aqueles executivos franceses mandaram uma carta.

- Ah é verdade... Claro que eu ouvi... Então... É... Faz o que você quiser.

- O que eu quiser? – Ela perguntou atordoada. E eu já pensei na malícia. Socorro, o que está acontecendo comigo? Será que eu ainda não havia conseguido substituir Bella? Será eu deveria levar a sério o caso de mil mulheres como eu pensei antes?

- Andressa. É... Você é casada?

- Na verdade eu sou noiva... –Ela respondeu corando.

- Você gosta do seu noivo?

- Mas é lógico, senhor Cullen. Eu... Eu... O que o senhor pretende? – Ela se aproximou, já sabendo o que eu pretendia.

- A sei lá. Nunca realmente provei o gosto de uma mulher comprometida...

Ela deu um risinho, já sem aquela máscara de atordoamento e inocência.

Assim que eu gostava. Quem sabe a sensação de algo ser proibido me fazia esquecer-se de Bella?

Contornei a mesa, chegando bem perto dela. Ela tinha aquele sorrisinho safado nos lábios, e eu sabia que era o "pode fazer o que quiser".

- Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser mesmo? – Dei um chupão no pescoço dela.

- Bem... Você gosta de adrenalina não é?

- Aham. – A peguei pela cintura.

- Então fique sabendo que Laurent vai vir aqui daqui a pouco para conversar com você sobre um empregado psicopata que ele descobriu aqui...

- Ele espera...

- Ele não vai gostar de te ver aqui, comigo...

- E daí?

- E daí que ele luta jiu-jitsu...

- E daí?

- E daí que o Laurent é o meu noivo!

- O que? – Parei tudo o que eu tinha feito. E me afastei dela como se fosse uma aberração. Laurent era meu amigo, desde que comecei a fazer o tratamento. Como que ninguém, nem ele mesmo me disse que a noiva era minha secretária? Não tinha poder nem na minha empresa mais!

- Você é o que?

- Noiva do Laurent... Continua querendo algo comigo? – Ela deu um olhar de sarcasmo. Fiquei meio atordoado com aquilo, e contornei a mesa e me sentei na cadeira giratória, meio envergonhado, meio seduzido... Não sabia definir.

- Claro que não. Laurent é meu amigo!

- Senhor Cullen... – Ela chamou com o ar formal de novo. Dei um aceno de cabeça para que ela continuasse. – Se eu falar algo para o senhor, uma verdade, você não me demite?

Pensei nas minhas possibilidades e a opção 'curiosidade' ganhou.

- Pode falar.

- Senhor Cullen, o senhor promete? Eu tenho filhos para criar!

- Você não tem filhos! Está na sua fixa. E você ainda é noiva do Laurent!

- Sim... Eu tenho que dar leite para meus futuros filhos! Já até escolhi o nome da minha filha: Mary... – Ela falou com ar sonhador.

-Ok... Ok.

- Você deu em cima de mim sem ao menos saber nada da minha vida... Nem se eu era casada, solteira, viúva, ou uma assassina de aluguel... Você só parou de me agarrar porque soube que era o Laurent! Que você considera como amigo. Agora não te passa pela cabeça, outro cara chegar à mulher que você gosta, agarrar ela e nem se importar se ela tem noivo ou não?

- Não vejo aonde quer chegar...

- Imagine-se no lugar de Laurent. E suponhamos que você não é amigo dele, e o cara que é o chefe da sua mulher a agarra nem se importando com você. Como você ficaria?

- Muito irritado. Mataria ele.

- Por isso mesmo, e vocês nem são amigos! Agora... Senhor Cullen o que eu quero dizer é que o senhor tem que se colocar no lugar tanto dos "noivos" tanto das mulheres...

- Você ta insinuando o que?

- Insinuando, não. Afirmando. Conselho de mulher e pessoa experiente. Ouça se quiser... Boatos senhor Cullen rolam soltos por aí... E eu sei de sua ex-amante ou amante não sei, a ex secretária daqui. E pode ter certeza de que o que você faz com ela tem uma reação. Devia ter aprendido na escola: "Que toda ação, tem uma reação". E o que você faz com que ela pode causar grandes conseqüências.

- Continuo não entendendo...

- Deixa para lá Senhor Cullen. Bobeiras de mulher... Sabe, homens machucam tantos as mulheres por causa desses meros "detalhes"... – E ela foi saindo.

- Ei! – A chamei.

- Er... Desculpa e Obrigada.

- Pode deixar. – Ela sorriu. – Não vou contar a ele. Nem a ninguém. Eu entendo pelo o que você está passando.

Ela saiu, e me deixou lá em meus pensamentos. Depois de Bella essa foi à única mulher, além de minha mãe que invés de me agarrar e mandar tudo para o espaço deu um sermãozinho para o aprendiz aqui. E o jeito que ela falou me deixou preocupado... _"Eu entendo pelo o que você está passando",_ parece aqueles médicos, ou mulheres te apoiando te dizendo que você está com câncer ou problemas sexuais. E acho que ela tem razão em certo aspecto, homens não ouvem nada que as mulheres dizem. Porque a única coisa que eu verdadeiramente lembrava era da parte que ela informava que "_entendia meus problemas_". Vai entender... Mulheres...

Logo depois que Andressa saiu da sala, e depois que eu comecei a me recuperar. Laurent entrou, e eu tive sangue-frio o suficiente para tratá-lo com normalidade, mesmo que por dentro eu estava morrendo de vergonha.

Mas eu não tinha feito nada errado... Por pouco...

Ele falou alguma coisa sobre que um dos membros da presidência, dos cargos executivos era psicopata, e que o maior sonho de consumo desse ser era destruir a empresa, botar fogo, pegar as _"cinzas"_ colocar em uma taça de diamante, e derramar em cima do corpo da mulher na lua de mel.

Obviamente que eu achei que ele estivesse brincando, mas ele disse que era sério, e precisava tomar previdências drásticas.

- Você não pode dizer quem é? – Perguntei. Vai que ele é alguém do meu círculo íntimo de amizades... E me ataque com uma machadinha.

- Ética profissional... Edward.

- Mas eu sou o dono disso aqui. Eu pago o seu salário. E o leite dos seus filhos!

- Meus filhos?

- Seus futuros filhos sei lá... – Ele ficou me olhando confuso.

- Edward, seja lá o que você estiver falando, voltando ao assunto. Eu não posso dizer, eu preciso conversar com a pessoa, e avaliar a situação.

- Bem... Espero que veja isso antes da pessoa tacar fogo aqui, e usar as cinzas na Lua de Mel.

- Pode deixar Edward... – Ele saiu rindo. Ri seria eu, de ódio, quando visse que alguém colocou fogo na empresa. Mas quem será?

A tarde transcorreu normalmente. Finalmente, leiam-se sinos tocando no horizonte, consegui terminar de ler os relatórios dos franceses. A maior parte era me elogiando por minha astúcia no tribunal, tanto para arranjar os argumentos certos, tanto para ludibriar a juíza.

Li também outra carta dos franceses, me informando a data do próximo julgamento, porque apesar de que o caso foi fechado antes, os espanhóis "plantaram" provas que fizeram reabrir de novo. Basicamente, teria que contratar um detetive para descobrir como plantaram as provas... e... e...e...

Uma luz se abriu no fim do túnel! Como que eu não havia pensado nisso antes?!

Com todo meu entusiasmo pedi para Andressa se informar sobre os melhores detetives particulares da cidade e do mundo, para poderem investigar onde Bella estava. Havia sido muito burro em nunca ter pensado nisso! E mesmo depois que eu tinha prometido que nunca iria voltar a me rastejar por ela, eu iria fazer isso. Não para me rastejar, dizia para mim mesmo, mas sim para falar umas boas verdades na cara dela... A linda cara dela...

Cheguei a casa quase não me agüentando de excitação! A secretária conseguira falar com um ou dois detetives, aqueles bem estilo Hercule Poirot e Sherlock Holmes, então seria fácil achar. O problema é que eles estavam com um caso, mais "difícil" e mais bem pago e que não queriam perder tempo com simples sumiços. Logo que soube, me propus a pagar o dobro do que eles geralmente pediam, e logo viria um dos dois falar comigo. Disse que teria que aguardar uns dias... Mas eu precisava disso antes de ir para aqueles desfiles em Nova York.

Mais dias se passaram e faltava uma semana para ir até Nova York, e nada daqueles detetives. Estava quase indo procurar aquela velhinha simpática, a Miss Marple, e aquele francês Dupin... Quando Andressa chega avisando que um deles estava me esperando. Abro a porta e me deparo com uma mulher... Todo empacotada, e com aquele olhar importante. Ela era mulher do Sherlock?

- Oi? Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Pensei que sua secretária tivesse te avisado que detetive chegara.

- Você é? -...- Mas você não pode ser a Miss Marple, você é jovem, quer dizer... – Ela me olhou friamente.

- acho que tem lido muitos livros de Agatha Christie, Senhor Cullen... Mas aqui não é ficção é vida real! Posso entrar?

- Cl-Claro... A quanto a isso, foi uma piadinha... Descontrair o ambiente sabe? – OK, nessa nem eu tinha acreditado. Ela se sentou na _minha _cadeira giratória, e começou a mexer os dedos na minha mesa. Ela apontou a cadeira que _ela_ deveria sentar para eu ir. Acabei indo... Eu estava com medo daquela mulher...

- Bem, Senhor Cullen... Eu sou Mary.

- Mary é seu nome?

- Não na verdade. É Maria Eugênia. Esse é só meu codinome, você entende né... Proteção de identidade e tudo. Mas segundo as leis da ética eu tenho que dizer meu real nome para os clientes. – Ela pegou a bolsa dela, e retirou um cartão de lá de dentro. – Já ia me esquecendo... Aqui está meu cartão, com dados, e meu RG... O senhor cometeu um grave erro em me deixar entrar aqui sem saber se eu era eu mesmo.

Peguei o cartão e olhei:

"_**Maria Eugênia. Idade desconhecida.**_

_**Detetive Particular. Foi aluna exemplar de Sherlock Holmes. Ganhou prêmio de mérito por descobrir quem matou o presidente do Cazaquistão. Ganhou o Prêmio "Lupa de Ouro" dez vezes consecutivas. Já trabalhou em mais de quinhentos casos, chegando até a se fingir de presidiária, traficante e prostituta.**_

_**Serviço rápido, fácil e caro. Você tem ouro em suas mãos...**_

_**RG: 47 0852 ATIRADOR DE PREGOS 4458**_

-Ouuul... – Só o que eu tinha para falar.

- Não é mesmo, Senhor Cullen? – Ela falou pegando meu cartão, queimando e jogando em um saco plástico.

- Precações sabem... – Nesse momento reparo que onde eu pensei que era a mão dela normal, na verdade estava coberta por uma película muito final, quase imperceptível, que só era percebida pelo jogo de luzes, que cobria a mão para proteger as digitais. Eu hein... O negócio ali era profissional...

- Então senhor Cullen, para que o senhor precisa de ajuda?

- Bem na verdade... – Eu estava me sentindo desconfortável. – Não sei se é algo de sua altura... Veja bem, ganhou a "Lupa de Ouro"...e tudo...

- Senhor Cullen, se eu vim aqui é por que vou aceitar o caso, mesmo sendo o mais idiota da Terra...

- Bem... Minha ex-namorada vamos dizer assim...

- Você tem que ser sincero, senão não conseguirei te garantir um bom resultado.

- Ok. Eu tenho uma noiva, Tanya, mas eu gostava de outra mulher. Eu amava essa mulher...

- Ama.

- Amava. – Frisei. – E fui com ela para Paris, e lá tivemos uma discussão, e ela acabou voltando para os EUA e sumindo do mapa... E não consegui achá-la... Queria que achasse.

- Simples. – Ela falou. – Pode me dar mais detalhes? Pessoas relacionadas, a briga, onde mora, onde trabalha nome inteiro, infância, e essas coisas... E claro uma fotografia!

- Posso te dar o resto das informações, mas eu não tenho nenhuma foto comigo aqui... Mas é lógico que eu já fui e procurei todas as pessoas relacionadas á ela e não a encontrei.

- Primeiro Senhor Cullen. – Ela me interrompeu. – Sem fotos, sem resultados. Segundo, quem é a profissional aqui sou eu, e pode ter certeza que eu vou aproveitar muito mais as informações do que você!

- Ok... – Falei me afundando na cadeira. Ela fez milhares de perguntas e eu as respondi com _certa imprecisão_, mas acho que era suficiente. Ela disse que começaria as investigações, mas precisava da foto, dali a três dias ela iria pegar a foto e depois dentro de dois dias, me mostrava o paradeiro de Bella.

- Você pode descobrir tudo mesmo? – Perguntei me lembrando de uma conversa com Jacob.

- Sim. Sou detetive, certo?

- Então eu gostaria de querer saber, o que aconteceu em Forks a aproximadamente 14 ou 13 anos atrás. Uma espécie de escândalo.

- Senhor Cullen você não sabe que existe jornais e revistas? E que se foi um escândalo teria sido noticiado!?

- Mas não em Forks. Lá a notícia é de boca em boca, e os registros na mente. Eu pago o triplo se quiser.

- Não é por dinheiro, Senhor Cullen. – Ela falou apertando as minhas mãos e se despedindo. – É por amor ao meu trabalho. Ah... Não se preocupe ninguém soube que estive aqui. Sou silenciosa como gato, as câmeras estão desligadas, e o meu sapato e roupas são facilmente confundidos com o lugar em que em que sento ou piso. E a memória de sua secretária foi apagada e logo inverto o processo de hipnotização. Até mais.

- Ok... – E ela saiu toda impetuosa da sala, e eu fiquei lá recuado no meu canto, por um lado com medo da mulher, que era gostosa e bonita, mas muito "sabichona", e por outro lado, o fato de Bella estar entrando permanentemente mais uma vez em minha vida.

Já era quarta feira, e estava acertando as últimas coisas na empresa e com a viagem. Minhas passagens já estavam compradas, meu contrato assinado, meus pais avisados e Tanya... Bem Tanya era um caso a parte. Ela queria ir, mas acabaram que os pais dela ligaram de Washington e convocaram-na para ir até lá por que a tia-avó do vizinho influente morreu. Ponto para mim. Como estava nossa relação? Instável. Procurava ser carinhoso e um bom amante, mas logo o gênio dela prevaleceu e os motivos para que eu a odiasse, começaram a surgir novamente. Fazendo com que eu a tratasse com pura indiferença.

A detetive estava para vir até aqui a qualquer momento para pegar uma foto de Bella. E acabei conseguindo uma com Alice que tinha por motivos que eu desconhecia. Era uma foto bonita, ela estava sorrindo e parecia que os olhos dela te observavam ao mesmo tempo em que ria de sua cara e da vida. O cenário era o mais despreocupado possível. E ela estava linda.

Agora, era de manhã cerca de oito horas, e eu estava na empresa para acertar os últimos detalhes referentes á clientes, e quem iria tomar conta da empresa durante as duas semanas.

Eu não gostava de colocar o poder na mão dos outros, ainda mais sendo eu o dono. Mas eu também gostava de desfilar, e, além disso, eu era muito famoso, e tinham pessoas que só iam aos desfiles para me ver.

Sempre gostei de publicidade, até o momento que eles começaram a ir fundo de mais e inventar muitas mentiras ao meu respeito. Isso agora eu não tolerava. A minha coluna no FANFICS TWILIGHT ainda estava de pé, e a única coisa que falava era que eu ia comparecer á Bella's' Week, e que iria fazer uma pequena encenação na pista. Mais mentiras... Verdades e mentiras.

A foto de Bella estava quase amarelando em minha mão. De tanto eu apalpar e o suor se misturar com o papel. Eu queria tanto que ela estivesse do meu lado... Eu fora muito burro esses últimos dias, tentando curar o espaço que ela deixou em meu ser, com outras mulheres. Acabou que eu descobri do jeito mais difícil, de que nem mil mulheres podem me satisfazer do jeito que ela faz. Não do jeito sexual e físico, mas no sentido de alma e personalidades. Ela me completava... Em todos os sentidos. E no momento em que nos unimos naquela noite em Paris, com a Torre Eiffel nos observando, senti coisas inimagináveis. O sexo passou a se chamar amor. E o tesão passou-se a se chamar desejo. Existia uma diferença nisso tudo. E eu havia aprendido da pior forma possível.

Mas também por um lado eu sentia raiva dela. Raiva por ter jogado tudo pro alto por tão pouco, raiva por ter me deixado sozinho, desesperado, carente, e fútil. Por ter que me submeter a detetives particulares maléficos para encontrá-la. Ela havia mudado tudo de cabeças para o ar. E agora eu realmente não sabia se iria estrangulá-la ou beijá-la quando a visse em minha frente.

Sai da sala, peguei minha maleta e vi se estava tudo em ordem. Era quarta-feira e eu iria transferir minha sessão de terapia para hoje. Depois eu iria para meu apartamento, descansar um pouco e pegar o avião.

- Andressa, está tudo certo? Documentos, clientes?

- Sim senhor Cullen.

- E meu pai já deu notícias?

- Ele disse que vai te levar ao aeroporto e lá ele conversa com você. - Revirei os olhos. Há muito tempo que ninguém me levava ao aeroporto.

- Ele disse pelo menos se vai tomar conta da empresa?

- Disse que pretende ver o desfile, e que Jasper ou Emmet podem ficar no seu lugar.

- Jasper vai com Alice para Nova York também... – Já estava me aborrecendo. – A deixa para lá. Bem, Andressa, enquanto eu estiver fora, você está liberada. Tanto Emmet quanto Jasper têm suas secretárias.

- A obrigada. – Ela sorriu.

- E se a tal de Mary vier aí... Entregue esse envelope. – Era onde estava a foto de Bella.

- Mary? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Sim, a detetive lembra? – Perguntei confuso.

- Detetive?

- Ah esquece. – Me lembrei do que a Mary falou na sala. – Se uma mulher com ar de importante, chamada Mary vier ai, você entrega o envelope?

- A claro. Boa viagem Senhor Cullen.

Encaminhei-me para a sala de Laurent que ficava no primeiro andar. A sessão ocorreu tranquilamente, pelo menos tirando a parte que eu confessei que estava me tornando um maníaco, e que estava tendo crescentes acessos de futilidade, e às vezes tinha pensamentos suicidas e sonhava com Bellas fugindo de mim e Tanyas correndo atrás.

Finalmente, eu consegui sair da empresa. Passei em uma cafeteria, e pedi o café mais forte. Depois passei em uma banca de jornal e comprei vários livrinhos de palavras cruzadas para jogar no avião. A moça que atendia me reconheceu, junto com metade da rua, e alguns flashes me cegaram. Dei qualquer sorriso tonto, e fui embora o mais rápido dali. Entrei no carro, e olhei pelo retrovisor para ver se alguém estava cortando minha passagem, quando vejo um par de olhos cor de chocolate irreconhecíveis me encarando.

Parei o carro na hora, ofegante. Algumas pessoas começaram a bater no meu carro, pedindo autógrafos, ou simplesmente para tocar em alguma parte do meu corpo. Olhei para trás, e vi os olhos castanhos em uma revista! Não conseguia ver o resto do rosto só os olhos devido às pessoas que tampavam. Deveria ser imaginação da minha mente de novo. Sempre me pregando peças. Arranquei o carro, ignorando os protestos das pessoas, e fui para meu apartamento. É Bella, você vai se deparar com uma enorme lista quando eu te encontrar.

Cheguei em meu apartamento cansado, mesmo nem sendo de noite ainda. Também descobrira que o excesso mental, era pior do que o físico. Joguei minha pasta em qualquer canto, e me espreguicei no sofá, massageando minhas têmporas com os dedos.

Ouvi um barulho na cozinha e fui lá ver... Quando cheguei, Gabriella arrumava tudo. Cozinhava alguma coisa no fogão, enquanto lavava a louça. Ela estava de costas para mim e de novo ela me pareceu familiar.

- Olá. – Falei indo pegar um copo de água.

Ela levou um susto e quase caiu, mas se controlou.

- Ah oi Senhor Cullen. – Ela virou a cara para mim. Terminei o copo e fui ver o que ela estava fazendo.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei, querendo puxar assunto.

- É molho rose.

- Jura? Eu adoro! Você fez macarrão? – Perguntei, e a fome começou a dar sinal de vida.

- Sim... Está no forno.

- Forno?

- É macarrão de forno. Fica como se fosse uma lasanha. – Ela falava com certo esforço, ainda de costas para mim. – E depois que "assa" coloca o molho por cima e fica pronto.

- Interessante. Onde aprendeu?

- Meu irm... er... Quer dizer minha avó. Receita de família.

- Hmmm... – Falei provando um pouco do molho. – Ainda bem que você dividiu essa proeza.

Ela riu nervosa.

- Tanya já foi embora? – Perguntei.

- Já. Ela queria se despedir. – Ela engoliu em seco. –Mas você não chegava. E ela não tinha tempo para ir a empresa.

- Que bom que ela não foi. – Falei indiferente. Ela parou o que estava fazendo, mas depois continuou ainda de costas para mim.

- É... Estou deixando tudo em ordem... Por que eu tenho "compromissos" hoje. E durante duas semanas eu não poderei vir... Mas depois recompenso tudo, prometo...- Ela falou nervosa.

- Por que duas semanas? Tanya te dispensou pelo tempo que estarei fora?

- Não eu que p... É, é... Ela não ve necessidade já que ninguém vai estar aqui.

- Ah.

- o senhor vai viajar?

- Sim. Estou indo hoje mesmo. Tem certeza de que já sai o macarrão? – Perguntei saindo da cozinha.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu, virando a cara para mim novamente. O que tinha de errado com ela afinal?

Fui para meu quarto, para ver se tudo estava organizado. E estava. Uma mala jazia linda e impetuosa em cima da cama com roupas bem organizadas. Foi aí que uma luz se iluminou! Quem arrumara a mala fora Gabriella. E se você arruma malas é para viajar ou mudanças, então por que ela perguntou se eu ia viajar? Ou para saber o meu destino, ou para saber se invés de uma viagem na verdade fosse uma mudança de casa. Mas não, não poderia ser essa hipótese. Não com Tanya aceitando tudo de boa vontade.

- Senhor Cullen, já está pronto... – Gabriella avisou. Agora ela me encarava de frente, com os imensos olhos negros dela. Mas alguma coisa nela estava diferente da última vez que eu a vi. Como se ela tivesse mudado... Sei lá, como se ela tivesse ficado "menos feia" ou coisa do tipo. Deixei para lá e fui comer, me servi com uma grande pratada, enquanto ela pegava as coisas dela para ir embora.

- Ei, já vai? – Perguntei com a boca cheia.

- Já, tenho compromissos, lembra?

- Sim. Quero dizer, você nem ao menos vai comer o macarrão?

- Foi para o senhor que eu fiz não para mim... – Ela falou baixando a cabeça.

- Mas você fez você tem diretos autorais.

- Direitos autorias? – Ela riu. Olha lá o familiar de novo...

- É você fez você também usufrui. Vamos lá, Gabi, só uma colherzinha... – Falei brincando.

- Tenho que ir Senhor Cullen. – Falou com os olhos vacilantes.

- Ei... Eu estou com fome, e isso aqui está maravilhoso, mas eu não vou conseguir comer tudo! Vamos... – Fiz aviãozinho com o garfo de macarrão.

Ela hesitou um pouco mais aceitou a provocação. E deu uma garfada no macarrão, ela mastigou enquanto olhava para mim.

- Você é estranho... – Ela murmurou depois de engolir.

- Você sabe que já ouvi isso antes. – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas negras, grossas e longas em modo aquisitivo e nervoso. – Você me é muito familiar...

Ela enrubesceu.

- Ei calma! – Me apressei em dizer. – Vamos pegue um prato e coma. Isso merece comemoração!

- Comemoração? – Ela perguntou um pouco mais aliviada.

- Por estar comendo uma comida decente. Sabe depois que Tanya ficou com aquela mania de preparar os jantares... Ai. – Estremeci. – Bem, vamos dizer que é sem tempero... E que nem a fome consegue fazer ficar algo comestível.

Ela riu nervosa.

- Ela tem aulas com o melhor chefe da cidade!

- Quem Mike? – Perguntei com a boca cheia. – Ele não cozinha nada... Ele deve ter feito alguns cursos na França ou Itália para enganar, mas quem cozinha realmente é a mãe de B... – Fechei a boca antes que eu falasse mais coisas. Gabriella enrubesceu de novo. Em minha opinião ela não tinha motivo nenhum para ficar assim todas as vezes que eu falasse algo. Quem ali deveria ficar daquele jeito era eu. – Esquece... – Completei. – Vamos Gabi, só mais uma garfada pelo menos? – E levei outra garfada para os lábios grossos _demais_, e feios _de mais_. A questão de tudo era que eu me sentia feliz com ela. Tranqüilo, sereno. Como se a feiúra fosse um pequeno defeito, nada mais. Levei a garfada e ela tentou desviar, e acabou que o macarrão escorregou do garfo e caiu sobre o rosto dela, melando tudo... Só que junto com a cor do molho, saia outras coisas, mas antes que eu pudesse descobrir o que era ela levou a mão ao rosto rapidamente, o cobriu e com a mão livre pegou suas coisas, murmurou alguma coisa como "tchau", e saiu correndo batendo a porta. Eu hein...

Deixei aquilo para lá. Minha vida já tinha muitas _esquisitices suficientes_. Terminei de comer o macarrão, e acabei que comi a panela inteira. Depois satisfeito, peguei minha mala, os documentos, fechei o apartamento e parti para o aeroporto.

Chegando lá, meu pai, minha mãe, Alice e Jasper já me aguardavam. Minha mãe e meu pai estavam lá somente para se "despedir", e Alice e Jasper iriam pegar o avião também. Alice iria ao desfile, simplesmente porque amara a idéia da fashion week fora de moda, e queria dar "algumas" paradas para comprar "lembrançinhas". E Jasper como pretendia se tornar noivo dela ia junto também. Coitado, mal sabia que além de estourar o próprio cartão de crédito, os dos meus pais, ela iria estourar o dele também.

Fiz o check-in, embarquei a bagagem, e só esperava a hora que iria anunciar que o vôo havia chegado. Hoje eu nem havia me preocupado em me disfarçar, então várias pessoas do lado de fora gritavam desesperadas por um autógrafo e para me verem de perto. Alguns seguranças barravam a entrada. Mas já ouviu a frase, o inimigo dorme na sua cama? Pois então... Quem disse que os passageiros, pilotos, funcionários e aeromoças que estavam dentro do aeroporto não vieram também tirar uma casquinha? Acabou que fui obrigado a fazer rabiscos, que as pessoas chamavam de autógrafos. Alguns _"com amor"... "" Edward", " Com carinho, Edward", "Oi... Edward", " Edward", "."._ Enfim vários garranchos em todos os lugares possíveis, na gola da camisa, no cós da calça, na coxa cobrindo as estrias, no pescoço, no dedinho do pé... Acabou que meu pulso ardia horrores, e finalmente ( leia-se milagre fatal), anunciaram meu vôo.

- Filho, se cuide ok? – Carlisle me abraçou.

- Ah vamos lá pai... Eu tenho 25 anos, não tenho 15...

- Bobagem! Eu tomo conta da empresa ok? Pode deixar com o velho aqui. E não faça besteiras. Seja cavalheiro...

-... Se comporte, não deixe ninguém babando por você, não mostre suas partes íntimas... Sim pai eu sei. Tive que decorar desde que entrei nessa carreira.

- Que bom mesmo que você se lembra! – minha mãe veio arrumando a gola do colarinho da minha camisa.

- Mãe, parece que eu estou indo para a guerra! Vou passar duas semanas fora, como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes! Como se eu ainda morasse na casa de vocês.

- Bobagem... Pegou tudo? Pastas de dente... Toalha?

- Mãe! – Revirei os olhos. – Olha a Alice lá! Ela é a caçula e ainda por cima está viajando com o namorado. Ela precisava de mais atenção do que eu! – Apontei a baixinha que mostrava a língua para mim.

Depois de toda sessão melação, entrei no meu portão de embarque. De repente vi que não tinha ninguém gritando por mim, ou me seguindo, mas sim algumas pessoas faziam roda em volta de alguém que acabara de chegar ao aeroporto. Como estava embarcando e Alice me empurrava não consegui ver quem era. Alguém importante talvez.

No avião, me sentei sozinho em uma poltrona, enquanto Alice e Jasper dividiam a da frente. Peguei meu joguinho de palavras cruzadas e comecei a jogar. Qual é o Segundo nome do Presidente do Brasil? Poxa, eu sou americano, vou lá saber. Qual é o nome da Cidade Do Sol? Ah essa eu sabia, era Cabul, Afeganistão.

Fiquei lá, me distraindo até o avião levantar vôo e sumir pelos ares. Uma hora cansei e encostei minha cabeça para pensar um pouco ou dormir. _Acabou que quando fechei os olhos eu só conseguia ver Bella. Abri os olhos e ela não estava mais lá, mas continuava em minha mente. Sabia que mesmo que eu fizesse de tudo para ela sair de lá, ela não sairia. Então simplesmente fechei os olhos novamente, e me limitei a me imaginar ali junto com ela. Ela linda e impetuosa, suas mãos pequenas e delicadas me tocando ao alvorecer de um dia, seu corpo se aconchegando ao meu, o conhecimento que exercíamos sobre cada milímetro do corpo do outro, as bocas se tocando e se movendo em perfeita sincronia._ Abri os olhos novamente, não agüentando mais o desejo e a dor que aquelas lembranças me causavam. O único som que escutava agora, no mais alto dos céus, era vários pássaros ao longe migrando para outro local, indo para suas casas. A respiração das pessoas dormindo aconchegadas aos seus amores, enquanto eu... O advogado respeitado, rico, modelo famoso e bem-sucedido, me limitava a recordar de um tempo que parecia de outra vida, em que uma mulher com olhos e cabelos cor de chocolate dormia aconchegada em meus braços e eu a acordava dizendo que já havíamos chegado ao nosso destino.

Acordei com o som das conversas ao meu redor. O dia já nascia, e todos se espreguiçavam e pediam café. Comi qualquer coisa, e logo anunciaram que iria pousar o avião em cinco minutos.

Fui ao banheiro, lavei meu rosto, escovei meus dentes, e voltei para minha cabine, onde olhares curiosos me seguiam.

Quando o avião chegou e aterrissou, peguei minhas malas e acertei os documentos. Era manhã de quinta-feira, e os desfiles começavam sexta á noite. Peguei um taxi com Alice e Jasper, e fomos para um hotel rico e luxuoso no centro da cidade que Tom Banner tinha feito reservas.

Chegando lá, fui direto para a suíte, depois de murmurar algumas despedidas para Alice e Jasper que já começariam a entrar na vida turbulenta da cidade. Joguei minha mala em qualquer canto e deitei na cama, enrolado em meus pensamentos. E de novo Bella apareceu para mim. E aquele sentimento de raiva e remorso se apoderou de mim novamente. Despertando aquele meu lado que queria ter as mil mulheres, que queria esquecê-la para sempre. Fazia um mês e alguns dias, que eu não a via, mas aquilo estava me matando. Quem gosta de alguém, quem ama, no meu caso amava, porque eu não a amo mais, só sinto raiva, sabe como é ficar tanto tempo separado... Mas ela deve estar sofrendo também. E se não tivesse, seria porque tudo não passou de uma mentira. _Uma tremenda mentira. _

Deitado na larga cama king-size, com os dedos massageando as têmporas, eu pensei. Eu não a amo mais, então por que toda essa constante obsessão?

Talvez, eu repetia para mim mesmo, fosse só uma obsessão negativa, como querer vê-la e esfregar as coisas na cara dela... Dizer tudo que estava entalado... Ah quem eu quero enganar, Edward? A não ser que a mim mesmo? A verdade, a mais pura verdade, era que junto com o antigo amor eu sentia também ódio. Amor e ódio andam juntos sempre. Completam-se... Foi quando me lembrei de uma frase que tinha visto há muitos anos atrás...

"O amor perguntou ao ódio: Porque me odeias tanto? O ódio respondeu: Porque um dia eu te amei demais.".

Querendo ou não essa frase combinava inteiramente com a situação._ E a partir de agora, esse seria o lema do amor de Edward e Bella._ Do amor passado de Edward e Bella, corrigi-me.

O resto da quinta-feira se passou normalmente. Tom Banner ligou confirmando minha presença, e dizendo o horário que eu deveria comparecer ao salão de eventos onde iria ocorrer a Bella's Week. Seria levado de limusine, aquelas que têm cama, banheiras e mulheres fazendo strip-tease. E eu seria "protegido" dos tablóides o melhor possível.

Eu sabia que Nova York deveria estar um verdadeiro frenesi tanto por sua vida naturalmente agitada, tanto por esse evento que seria lendário. Sabia que todos os jornais e revistas estariam publicando algo sobre isso, e claro a minha coluna não iria ficar de fora. Mas desde aquela vez que vi a entrevista de Tanya no jornal, nunca mais li e nem vi nada. As únicas coisas que eu sabia era através do que Tom me passava. Tinha aquela nova modelo, a Danielle Sparkle, que iria ser a "sensação" junto comigo, os destaques. E eu nunca a vira, e nem sabia como ela era. Iria ver na hora, e tomara mesmo que ela não seja nenhuma fresca psicótica por folhas de alface e alcachofra.

Estava mofando no meu quarto de hotel, quando Jasper liga me chamando para sair.

- A vamos lá Edward. Você trabalha de mais. Nós trabalhamos de mais. O que custa dar uma saidinha?

- Não estou afim...

- Ed, faz quase dois meses que você não a vê. E você estava vivendo normalmente, porque isso agora? Justo agora? Quando você vai ser a estrela?

- Que gay Jasper... Aonde você vai?

- Alice disse que precisava sair... Alguma coisa de uma amiga que ligou para ela. Você sabe como são essas coisas... Então, tem um night club aqui perto do hotel que está tendo uma despedida de solteiro. E o noivo abriu a festa para qualquer um! Vamos lá...

Fiquei pensando: Strip-tease, mulheres peladas, bebida, sem depressão...

- Beleza... Encontro-te no saguão do hotel.

Eram quatro horas da manhã quando um Jasper bêbado e um Edward mais ainda chegaram ao hotel. Alice estava toda vestida esperando por ele, batendo o pé furioso.

- Jasper Hale, onde você pensa que estava? Você me deixa sozinha aqui nesse hotel!

- Ei... Ei... Ei... – Ele começou com aquela voz manhosa de bêbado. – V-você não estava também. Eu disse que ... I-r-r-ia sair.

- Ei... É... – Falei. – Deixa a gen-n-te se divertir. S-s-omos j-jovens!

- Jovens! Parecem mais dois adolescentes! Saí para beber, e sabem-se lá o que fizeram. Jasper se você me traiu, você é um homem morto. E seu Jasper Jr. Também...

- - N-não fala assim com ele... Glub. – Falei.

- E você fica quieto Edward! Jasper entra agora!

- Calma, Eddie, amanhã tudo se resolve. – E fez aquele sinal de paz e amor.

- Alice... Não machuq-q-e... Ic, ele não ta?

- E você vai dormir e saia daqui Edward! – E ela bateu a porta em minha cara. Depois seguiram barulhos de vidros quebrando e portas rangendo... Opa, a noite iria ser boa...

Cheguei no meu quarto e desabei no colchão de roupa e tudo. Acordei na manhã seguinte com Alice gritando no meu ouvido.

- Acorda Edward!

- O quê? – Levantei a cabeça. – Aiii... – Massageei minhas têmporas. – Você passou um caminhão na minha cabeça, foi? – Minha cabeça latejava muito, uma dor quase insuportável.

- Tsk, Tsk... Não sei quem está pior você ou o Jasper. Porque os dois estão no mesmo grau de cachaça, agora o Jasper tem que acertar contas comigo, e você com Tom Banner!

- Banner?

- Ele ligou! E você tem uma hora para chegar lá.

- Que horas são? – Forcei meus olhos para ver alguma coisa que não fosse a cor preta.

- São três horas da tarde. Você não almoçou, você está de ressaca, tem orelhas, e está atrasado!

- Ai... – Tentei me levantar, mas era um esforço demais. – Me ajuda Alice? – Fiz aquela vozinha mansa que nem eu fazia no ginásio, quando eu pedia para ela me tirar de uma encrenca com meus pais.

- Só porque eu não quero que a Bella's Week acabe...

- Não pensei que gostasse tanto... – Ela riu, enquanto pegava uma caixinha de remédios.

- Existe mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que possa supor vossa vã filosofia... Vamos tome isso. – Tomei, com algum esforço, e sorri para ela.

- Só você para vir com filosofia nessas horas da manhã...

- São três da tarde!

- Ok , Ok...

- Bem, o remédio já vai dar efeito... E depois vamos trabalhar!

Esse "trabalhar" de Alice foi que ela me puxou para o grande banheiro da suíte, me fazendo de "Ken" dela. Só deixei porque eu simplesmente estava um caco. Via cremes para todos os lados, sabonetes, perfumes, remédios... Até que o resultado foi aceitável. O remédio que Alice deu realmente era potente, e a ressaca passou a ser "aceitável".

Comi qualquer coisa no saguão, e fui esperar a limusine na porta do hotel. Quando cheguei lá, ela já me esperava... Com sua banheira, camas giratórias, menos mulheres fazendo strip-tease... O que foi uma pena. Olha lá Edward tentando se enganar de novo, mesmo ontem com toda a bebida, e mulheres peladas saindo de bolos com glacê, eu não peguei ninguém, imagina agora... Se mata Edward.

Chegando lá no salão onde iria ocorrer o evento, já tinha vários jornalistas na porta com desejo de carnificina, digo fotos e fofocas. A fachada do prédio estava toda decorada com um grande letreiro como aqueles da Broadway escritos "Bella's Week". A limusine já preparada entrou por uma porta ao lado do prédio, onde os fotógrafos não poderiam entrar devido aos seguranças, e eu poderia saltar sem ser comido vivo.

Desci da limusine e todos os empregados e subordinados de Tom Banner vieram me cumprimentar, com "Bom Dia Senhor Cullen", " Você está mais lindo do que o ano passado ou são meus olhos?", " Você se lembra daquele dia, eu e você no camarim?". Irrelevante. Dei um sorriso torto qualquer, aqueles que todos caiam duros depois de ver um, e entrei pela porta reservada aos modelos e famosos.

Já fui levado ao meu camarim, onde tinham várias roupas, espelhos de todos os tipos, sofás, geladeira, TV de Plasma, cama, jogos eletrônicos, computador, revistas, tudo para poder esperar até a hora do desfile sem me entediar como se eu estivesse em minha casa.

Alguns minutos se passaram e fui ver a programação do desfile. Algumas coleções antigas iriam desfilar, e depois seriam as novas coleções que é aonde eu iria, e uma espécie de teatro em cima do palco. Enquanto eu lia, Tom Banner entrava em meu camarim, sorrindo como sempre com aquele ar de hostilidade que ele carregava.

- Olá Edward! Pronto?

- Sempre. – Respondi sorrindo de qualquer jeito. – Quais são as informações?

- Bem... Você irá desfilar nas coleções novas, o destaque, obviamente. E depois você irá participar do teatro!

- Teatro? Mas eu... Quer dizer não estava no contrato, eu não sabia!

- Estava no contrato sim. Jasper me mandou uma cópia e você havia assinado. O que é Edward, você não lê mais o que assina? Que espécie de vampiro você é?

- Eu... Ah... – Lembrei. Fora quando Andressa entrou em minha sala, e eu me distrai com suas pernas. Ela havia falado alguma coisa de um item do contrato em que eu aceitava fazer uma encenação em cima do palco. Não havia escapatória. – Ah lembro...

- A noite de ontem foi boa mesmo né? Esquecendo contratos!

- Noite?

- Edward até parece que você esquece que tem câmeras dentro de suas meias! Mas isso é irrelevante agora. Bem, um personal stylist virá aqui para te mostrar as roupas e fazer os acertos que tiver que fazer, e a encenação você tem as roupas ali no canto. Onde você junto com outra modelo irá fazer uma espécie de teatro em que assumem personagens e divulgam nossa linha de moda.

- E o que eu falo?

- Bem, isso vai ser de improviso. Sei que você tem capacidade.

- Que! Você quer que eu improvise algo em um teatro no meio da pista?

- Sei que consegue. Depois alguém responsável vai lhe dar alguns detalhes. O personal já vem, e alguns repórteres estão lá fora esperando por entrevistas, e você sabe que tem que dá-las.

- Ok. Depois resolvo.

- Meu caro... – Ele colocou a mão nos meus ombros. – Você está participando de um evento lendário. A estréia de um evento que será maior e melhor que a fashion week. Não me decepcione e dê o seu melhor na Bella's Week.

E saiu andando. Mas é claro, o que mais preservo é meu trabalho. E tudo o que eu faço é de melhor.

A personal stylist chegou. Era uma mulher bonitona, tinha cabelos compridos, e usava roupas de última moda. O nome dela era Giovanna. Mas preferia ser chamada de Gika.

- Senhor Cullen! Sou a personal e irei estar aqui no seu camarim de dando as roupas para os desfiles.

- Edward, por favor... – Falei dando meu sorriso torto e avaliando ela da cabeça aos pés. – Mas se você quiser você pode me dar outras coisas, também eu não me importo.

Ela corou ruidosamente, pigarreou, virou a cara e começou a mexer nas roupas para se distrair. É, já que eu não peguei ninguém ontem á noite, por motivos que eu nem conheço? Eu posso tirar o "atraso" agora! Bem, minha cota de mil mulheres ainda não fora alcançada.

- Então, Gika, me conte mais de sua vida...

- Vida?

- É...

- E para que quer saber de minha vida?

- É... Por que sim.

- Bem, sempre gostei de moda, desde que minha mãe fazia eu dormir contando quem era os mais bonitos modelos da época... E acabei que quando cresci, vim para esse ramo, e é a primeira vez que trabalho com Tom, e está sendo uma grande oportunidade.

- Isso explica o porquê...

- O porquê do que?

- Que eu não tinha te encontrado ainda...- Ela corou mais uma vez, e mexeu nas roupas de novo. Eu estava gostando meu lado cafajeste estava agindo.

- Me diga, Gika...

- Sim?

- Quanto tempo permitiram que você ficasse?

- Como?

- Porque certamente os céus te mandaram á Terra para ensinar aos mortais o que é beleza. – Ela corou mais ainda. E olha que era meio impossível. Haha, o Edward garanhão surgia das sombras de um passado e depressão chamados Bella.

- É... Você é muito gentil... – Ela falou sem graça.

- Gentil? Só falo a verdade... E bem eu gosto de verdades. – Bem, não era tecnicamente uma verdade isso. Quantas vezes eu não mentia até para mim mesmo?

- Olha... Essa é a primeira roupa... – Ela entregou uma calça jeans azul, uma camisa cinza de gola lata, uma espécie de colete meio casaco cor de creme, e um sobretudo xadrez vermelho cobrindo tudo. E nos pés uma bota branca.

A roupa não era uma opção para sair na rua. Quem iria sair na rua com algo como aquele? Com o tempo de trabalho que eu tenho já dá para perceber. As roupas das passarelas são mais exageradas, só para realçar as novas tendências. Com o xadrez, a gola alta,os jeans curtos, e a cor bege meio marrom. Ok, estava dando aula de moda agora? Cadê o Edward cafajeste que estava dando cantadas de botequim até agora há pouco?

- Sabe... – Falei pegando as roupas e jogando no sofá. – Acho... – Me esparramei em uma poltrona com as mãos na cabeça. – Que essa vida de famoso rouba muita energia de mim. Não tenho nem mais forças para me mexer sabe...

- E – Ela engoliu em seco. – Como você vai fazer então?

- Como você vai fazer!

- O quê? – Ela piscou aturdida. Bem, vamos racionar, eu "gosto" quer dizer gostava de uma mulher que não vejo há mais de um mês, que provavelmente não me ama, e por que mesmo, Senhor eu estou dispensando mulher? Por quê? Se eu sou rico, solteiro, famoso, lindo e gostoso? Mesmo que de vez em quando venham aquelas crises filosóficas, e pensamentos incoerentes, eu acho que já passou da hora da situação mudar. Para sempre...?Aconcheguei-me mais na poltrona, e olhei para ela sedutor.

-Vem você colocar...

- Como?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu...

- Não é perigoso? – Que espécie de pergunta era aquela?

- Bem, no começo não, eu não mordo, quer dizer... Só se você quiser...

Ela hesitou um pouco. Talvez pensando nas possibilidades? Ir ou não ir? Prazer ou não? A questão era que se ela não fosse eu iria agarrar de qualquer jeito mesmo... Ela andou trêmula até o sofá, pegou as roupas e venho em minha direção mordendo os lábios e corando, aquilo me lembrou tão Bella... Que repentinamente quase que eu conseguia imaginá-la ali. Sentimentos misturados irradiavam dentro de mim, e logo não consegui me controlar, e a puxei de onde ela estava mesmo, esquecendo que eu não "tinha forças", esquecendo que ela iria "colocar as roupas em mim". Puxei-a e a encarei durante um tempo... Mas os olhos não eram cor de chocolate... Mas quem se importa? No momento em que eu ia beijá-la ouço um pigarro na porta, e quase ignoro, quando se segue outro pigarro. Olho para cima contorcendo minha coluna e vejo James Eliot ali.

- Desculpe Ed, não sabia... Volto outra hora? – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em modo inquisitivo. Se ele não fosse meu "amigo", teria dado um tiro de fuzil nele naquele momento.

- Não, não... É, Gika, er... Giovanna estava me mostrando à roupa e acabou escorregando no carpete. Quem inventou o carpete né?

- Aham. Olha se você quiser, mesmo, eu posso voltar outra hora, ok?

- Não. Sem problemas. - Gika se levantou e arrumou um pouco as roupas. A cara dela não estava em uma das melhores, estava frustrada.

- Já vou Senhor Cullen...Essa é a roupa que você estréia, e eu numerei as outras ali atrás. Se precisar de algum concerto, ou ajuste é só chamar. – Acenei de leve, e depois ela saiu batendo a porta.

- Meu amigo... Se você não quiser essa eu quero!

- Cala a boca! – Sorri para ele. – Nunca te vi mais feio, James...

- É a convivência. – Ele sorriu. – E aí o que tem fazendo?

- Trabalhando...

- E armando escândalos né?

- Fala do Fanfics Twilight? – Dava até arrepios pronunciar aquele nome.

- É... Você sabia que os repórteres exclusivos de sua coluna vão estar ai né? Se prepare. Os flashes serão somente em você e na outra destaque.

- Você já a viu? – Perguntei enquanto pegava as roupas e ia para o provador do camarim, enquanto James sentava na poltrona que eu estava há momentos antes.

- Não. Banner está fazendo um suspense tremendo em torno dela. Até parece que é o ser mais bonito, ou sei lá. Já vi em revistas claro, mas você sabe como funcionam fotos... Ela está mantida trancada no camarim, e só vai sair nos desfiles. E acho que a gente só vai vê-la quando sairmos, pois a ala masculina é separada da feminina.

- Bem, eu a vejo depois te conto... – Falei enquanto provava as roupas.

- Por quê?

- Tom inventou uma espécie de teatro nas passarelas. E eu vou estar lá, e acho que meu "par" vai ser ela. Já que ela também é destaque...

- Poxa, teatro?

- É... Banner tem essas idéias malucas. Mas o mais maluco ainda. – Falei enquanto colocava o sobretudo xadrez. – É que eu não sei o que vou interpretar, nem falar, nem nada... Quero ver se saio vivo daqui hoje depois que eu estragar tudo e ficar em estado de choque na passarela.

James ficou em silêncio um pouco deveria estar pensando... Enquanto eu olhava meu reflexo no espelho. As roupas caíram perfeitamente, e não teria motivos para chamar Gika. Que pena...

- Se ele confio isso á você. – James falou depois de um tempo. – É porque sabe que é capaz. Duvido que ele arrisque alguma coisa... Ainda mais na posição que é a dele.

- Deve ser, sei lá. Só não espero que tenha surpresas hoje...

Depois de uma meia conversando com James, que também era modelo, mas não tão famoso quanto eu. Tentei dar uma espiada do lado de fora do camarim, mas só via corredores brancos e corredores brancos. A ala feminina ficava do outro lado, e os desfiles eram separados, por isso não tínhamos muito acesso á lá. Só seria uma questão de burlar ou ludibriar alguma guarda...

- Edward, filho...! – Olhei para onde Tom falava.

- Oi Tom...

- Pensando em dar voltinhas pela ala feminina?

- Bem, não tem nada de muito interessante para fazer no meu camarim. – O que era uma mentira, a verdade era que estava cansado de ficar em um lugar preso. Acho que estava começando a ter claustrofobia.

- Bem... Não vai conseguir ir até lá. Coloquei dois brutamontes de guardas invés de mulheres, então...

- Ok, certo. Entendi. – Sorri torto.

- Vamos entrar, vou te explicar os detalhes do desfile e do teatro.

Eu e ele entramos de volta no camarim. Ele me explicou aquelas coisas de sempre, quando eu iria entrar, o tempo que eu tinha para mudar de roupa, o que basicamente eu teria que fazer no teatro. E acabou que eu "entendi" tudo... Só não sabia no que aquilo iria dar. Alguma coisa que começasse com m, e termina com a. Mas era só uma suposição. E se estivesse certa, é claro que o Fanfics Twilight estaria lá.

As horas se passaram e nada de mais aconteceu. Só as regularidades de todo o desfile. Acertei as roupas, recebi os horários, conversei com um ou dois repórteres sobre "o quanto era gratificante estar em um evento como esse". Ainda bem, que nada da minha vida "pessoal" que eram Tanya, meu filho e minhas amantes, fora átona. Acho que eles tomaram alguma coisa como um xarope de desconfriômetro.

As sete, Alice aparecera no meu camarim depois de convercer os seguranças que era minha irmã, e veio desenhar sorte e que era para tomar cuidado com o que eu fazia, e ela voltou com aquela frase filosófica dela de novo. Existem mais coisas entre o céu e a Terra do que pode supor vossa vã filosofia. Para que ela falava isso afinal? De incógnitas já me bastam as das equações!

O desfile começou e a voz do apresentador ecoara pelos meus ouvidos. Depois Tom Banner falou, e falou, sobre sua idéia do desfile, as proporções o que esperava daquilo, e tudo... E disse que iria contar um segredinho e surpresas no final do desfile... E o que será?

Tom Banner terminou de falar, e a primeira coleção começou a entrar, James estaria nessa senão me engano. Seriam vinte minutos, e depois o estilista iria ser apresentado e faria o discurso.

Faltando dez minutos para a primeira coleção terminar me chamaram no meu camarim, já estava com a primeira roupa, e as outras já estavam separadas, e alguém iria estar no camarim para me ajudar a trocar.

Chegando lá fiquei atrás das cortinas, vendo o movimento dos modelos passando, e o furdúcio do público. Logo o estilista entra, e Tom vai anunciar a segunda coleção, que era o auge de todo o desfile. Já me posicionava abaixo das escadinhas que levariam á passarela, quando um movimento do meu lado me chama a atenção. Duas mulheres conversam de costas para mim, uma baixinha com os cabelos espetados, Alice! O que ela fazia aqui? E a outra com os cabelos soltos... Cor de chocolate... Ondulados... Com uma roupa de desfile... Ela mexia no cabelo com as mãos livres nervosa... Enquanto... Antes mesmo que eu pudesse processar o fato a música começa a tocar, e o ajudante dá o sinal que eu preciso ir.

- Edward, pode entrar! – Pelo canto do olho a mulher com Alice vira o olhar para mim, mas eu não poderia retribuir. Subi as escadas, e entrei na passarela. Causando arrepios e suspiros de todos. Esqueci de tudo por obrigação, e desfilei até a outra extremidade, chegando lá paro e dou meu característico sorriso torto, e todos vão ao delírio. Ei, alguém desmaiou ali no canto?

Todos olhavam para mim boquiabertos... Homens bufavam de raiva e mulheres se derretiam nos assentos. Eu não tenho culpa se eu sou gostoso...

- Deus Gre... Er... Edward Cullen desfila com a coleção da estilista Iolanda que trabalha que há muito tempo e é amiga de Tom Banner o fundador da Bella's Week. – O "apresentador (a) falou. Dei um meio giro e voltei desfilando até a outra extremidade onde eu dei uma olhada por cima do ombro e pisquei para uma das mulheres do público. _Era minha marca._ Ninguém copiava. Virar a cabeça e piscar para alguém era marca super registrada por Edward Cullen.

Depois que não estava mais á vista das pessoas, me apressei até meu camarim, onde teria que trocar a roupa de novo. Teria muito pouco tempo, e para isso precisava de destreza tanto da minha parte tanto dos profissionais que estariam lá me esperando. Por cima do ombro, olhei para onde anteriormente estava Alice e a mulher, mas elas não estavam mais lá... Eu precisava "refrescar" minha mente para conseguir pensar com coerência, e coerência era uma coisa que eu não tinha quando desfilava e precisava de toda a pressa do mundo para me trocar.

Cheguei ao camarim, troquei de roupa e voltei para detrás das cortinas. A roupa era meio gay, mas no que eu poderia reclamar? Pensando bem... Ninguém nunca ousaria falar que eu era gay. Não eu, _Edward Cullen._

Chegou minha hora outra vez, e entrei, arrancando mais suspiros. Um passo atrás do outro, andando nem rápido nem devagar. Cara de macho, e na outra extremidade o sorriso torto. E mais uma vez alguém desmaiou.

- Está quente aqui não? – Uma moça que eu reconheci como ser Mary, a detetive, falou do meio do público. Ela estava perto da passarela, por isso deu para ouvir com clareza. Ela olhava para mim querendo chamar minha atenção. E mostrou alguns papéis que estavam nas mãos dela. Com a leitura labial vi que ela falava "Encontrei". Só podia ser Bella!

Por pouco perdi a pose, mas me recuperei. Eu era um bom profissional afinal de contas. Dei um leve aceno de cabeça para ela ir até os camarins, e ela assentiu a cabeça entendendo.

Os flashes começaram a me cegar, e os repórteres não tiravam os olhos de mim. E de algum canto, eu vi cartazes escritos "Coluna Edward Cullen, aqui!", " Edward Cullen Danielle Sparkle! FOREVER!" . Hein?

Olhei de novo sem perder a pose é claro, e uma menina segurava o cartaz como se a vida dela dependesse daquilo. Em sua camiseta estava uma foto minha, e ela não parava de gritar " Fernanda! Meu nome é Fernanda! Beijos me liga!". Eu hein... Aqui era um desfile internacional de moda, ou um mercado de peixe?

Sai de lá de novo, e pelo canto do olho vi Mary abrindo espaço entre a multidão. _Fui até o camarim, e de lá ouvi Tom Banner praticamente berrando, " E a nova sensação: Danielle Sparkle!"_ , seguido de vários aplausos e assobios. A curiosidade já estava me matando admito. Todos já sabiam quem era, como ela era, menos eu... Mas claro, eu iria saber no teatro.

Troquei de roupa de novo rapidamente. Era a última da segunda coleção. Cada vez que eu cruzava a passarela eu cobrava o triplo da soma de todos os outros modelos juntos, então eles não tinham cachê e nem o luxo para me pagar para desfilar mais de três vezes.

A roupa era no estilo casual, todo no tom bege e branco. Bem o estilo que eu usaria.

Quando estava voltando para detrás das cortinas, ouço alguém gritando com os seguranças, e logo reconheço a voz de Mary, a detetive.

- Eu-posso-falar-com-ele, entendeu? Deixe-me passar ou você vai me fazer usar meu estoque de atirador de pregos, ouviu?

- Ei, ei! – Falei para o segurança. – Pode a deixar passar, ela está comigo. – Ela sorriu para o guarda bem no estilo " Vai negar agora, vai?" e ela passou. – Espere no meu camarim...

- camarim? Mas eu...

- É aquele que está escrito meu nome!

- Mas você tem que saber agora!

- Edward! – Um dos ajudantes me chamou.

- Agora não dá.

- Mas... – Mas antes que ela pudesse falar eu já tinha ido. E voltado á passarela de novo.

E de novo: suspiros, desmaios, sorriso torto, passos nem lentos nem rápidos, cara de macho, meia volta, olhada por cima do ombro, piscada para alguma das mulheres... E pronto. Simples e fácil, e eu ganhava milhões só para fazer isso. Que mágico!

Voltei para o camarim, quando estava quase chegando, Tom vem correndo ao meu encalço.

-Edward! Edward! – Ele vinha desesperado. – Ah Meu Deus, Edward!

- ok, eu sei que sou um deus, mas por que isso tudo?

- O teatro, o teatro! – Ele balbuciava enquanto arrancava tufos de sua careca. (?) Peguei as mãos dele e segurei, impedindo que debilitasse mais o que já estava debilitado.

- O que foi que aconteceu com o teatro?

- Aquela lacraia, aquela lacraia!

- Que lacraia? De quem você está falando?

- Senhor Cullen, eu preciso falar com o senhor urgentemente. – Mary saiu de algum lugar.

- Depois! – Gritei por cima do ombro. – De que você está falando? – Voltei-me para Tom.

- Aquela modelo de uma figa. Ela vai acabar com o desfile... A minha criação, o teatro! Minha vida!

- De quem você está falando? É da Danielle?

- Danielle, Daniella, tanto faz! O nome dela é _vadia i_sso sim!

- O que ela fez?

- Senhor Cullen, eu preciso, _realmente_, falar com o senhor! – Daqui a pouco era eu que iria arrancar os meus cabelos. Tom estava desesperado. Coisa muito rara. E quando eu digo que é coisa muito rara, é porque é coisa extremante séria. Justo ele que sempre é tão seguro de si.

- O teatro...

- Eu tenho que me arrumar depressa, é isso? Estou atrasado? – Ele mexia as mãos desordenadamente em resposta, quando uma figura alta e esbelta de ar importante aparece com ar inquisitivo.

- Banner! O que aconteceu? Eles vão usar produtos meus! Não sabia que você era essa desorganização! Pensei que sua fama fosse verdadeira! – A mulher falava em sotaque francês, e eu reconheci como sendo uma das principais estilistas do evento. Era bonita... Mas tira esse pensamento, Edward!

- Iolanda! Não é minha culpa, eu posso organizar. Sou o maior e melhor produtor disso tudo! Minha fama não é feita de mentiras e incertezas!

- Então prove! – Ela esbravejou. – A propósito, Edward querido... – Ela amansou a voz, me olhando com ternura. – Você foi uma graça. – E piscou para mim. Ai, eu fiquei com medo. Não por ela, claro que não, mas pela mudança de comportamento.

- O que ela fez? – Perguntei para Banner de novo.

- Senhor Cullen, você pagou meus serviços, eu tenho os resul...

- Ela... – Tom começou a falar, mas não conseguiu terminar. Por que ao longe apareceu uma Alice correndo agitada com os cabelos mais espetados do que o normal.

- Alice? – Franzi o cenho. O que ela fazia aqui?

- Tom! – Ela gritou. Ele se virou apressado para ela, como se a vida dele dependesse daquilo. Alice cochichou algo no ouvido dele, e ele sorriu aliviado. No mesmo instante, parece que o cenário de loucura e incompreensão se dissolveu. E tudo ficou mais tranqüilo...

- Edward, vá se arrumar... O teatro começa em vinte minutos. – Logo quando ele disse, Iolanda se acalmou levando ás mãos ao céu, em sinal de agradecimento, e Tom começou a esboçar um sorriso de orelha á orelha. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar á Alice alguma coisa, ou mesmo formular alguma pergunta, ela já saíra apressada pelos corredores brancos.

- Agora Senhor Cullen, será que dá para falar com você?! – Olhei para Mary. Que estava BEM diferente o que eu me lembrava. Não estava mais com o ar sério, e roupas super comportadas, mas com um vestido lindo de cetim, que realçava o corpo dela, cabelos soltos, e uma maquiagem leve e bonita. Opa...

- Ok Mary, pode falar... – Falei. Ignorando que eu estava no meio do corredor, e várias pessoas passavam por ali agora.

- Descobri algumas coisas que o senhor me pediu. – Ela pegou os envelopes da mão dela, e começou a abrir, tirando milhares e milhares de relatórios. Aquilo foi tão dejavu, que estremeci. Lembrei daqueles milhares de relatórios que tive que ler no escritório, e de que não conseguia ler uma vírgula sem ser interrompido.

- Você realmente espera que eu vá ler tudo isso?

- Claro que não. Isso é só para mostrar que eu pesquisei, e muito, entende?

- Senhor Cullen as roupas já estão prontas. –Um funcionário de Tom que ajudava nas roupas veio me informar.

- Um minuto.

- Faltam, quinze minutos e trinta e sete segundos para começar...

- Ok entendi. – Rosnei para o empregado. – Dá para falar em outro lugar? – Perguntei para Mary.

- Dá, daria... Se a mulher que você procura não estivesse...

- Edward! – Tom gritou do outro lado do corredor. – A segunda coleção já está acabando! Eu acabei de resolver um problema e você começa com outro?

- Eu tenho que ir... Fala-me depois. – Eu disse á Mary.

- Não senhor Cullen. Eu preciso lhe dizer: A mulher que procuras está a...

- Senhor Cullen! –

- Tenho que me trocar, estou trabalhando ok? Se der tempo eu falo contigo!

- Mas... – Ela murmurou com a voz fraca. Parecia ter desistido de falar comigo. Mas será que ela não podia esperar outro local e outro horário? Por que ela viera me procurar para mostrar esses resultados bem na hora de um desfile? E por que ela insistia tanto que eu precisava ver?

Entrei no camarim, e vesti a roupa do teatro. Fiquei me encarando no espelho durante um longo tempo, analisando se o meu Romeu não estava mais bonito do que o Leonardo de Cáprio.

O estilo de roupa estava diferente. Ah eu não falei? O teatro seria a representação de um Romeu e Julieta moderno. Tipo, Romeu de smoking da grife de uma das estilistas, e Julieta representada por outra modelo, com um vestido da grife também.

É, eu estava gato. Isso era um fato. Treinei meu olhar mortífero no espelho, aquele bem sexy que faz céus descerem e infernos subirem e fiquei satisfeito. Papai do céu gostou de mim... E Leonardo de Cáprio que se cuide. Ok, eu sei que eu e ele somos amigos, mas quando o assunto é beleza, eu não perco o trono para ninguém.

- Ah Meu Deus, você está... Está... – Mary aparece de supetão no camarim. Ainda bem que eu estava vestido, NÉ? Safadinha... Conhecia bem esses truques de "_Ah, esqueci uma coisa. Opps..."._

Dei uma voltinha para ela avistar a paisagem de todos os ângulos.

-Diz doutora detetive... Diz o que está aí dentro... – Falei, provocando-a. Com aquela pose de durona, dizer um elogio deveria ser uma espécie de morte para ela.

- É...É... – Ela parecia que ira engasgar.

- Diz... Vai... – Dei meu sorriso torto.

- Você está... Lindo...

- Obrigado. Você também. – Ela sorriu trêmula, e começou a se abanar. Virei de volta para o espelho, e comecei a me analisar de novo. Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, Leonardo de Caprio... Não são páreos.

- Senhor Cullen. – Mary parecia ter recuperado a lucidez. – Podemos falar agora? – Ela perguntou com tom de ironia.

- Pode. Por que você tem que falar agora?  
- Você não irá acreditar! Não mesmo. Eu pesquisei muito, e na verdade nem teria precisado. Só foi ir até á uma banca de jornal comprar uma revista em quadrinhos que vi, na hora quem era. Onde o senhor esteve que não viu? E... Eu pesquisei, e cheguei...

- Dá para ser mais objetiva?

- Claro. A mulher, Isabella...

- Edward! Você já vai entrar! Vamos rápido. Os estilistas estão falando o último anuncio! – Tom veio gritando meu nome da porta do camarim.

- Tenho que ir! – Disse para Mary. Parecia que o mundo estava conspirando contra á essa tal coisa tão importante que ela tinha que me falar. Quando ela teve um tempo nem que fossem dois segundos, ela começou a enrolar, e logo fomos interrompidos outra vez. Mas acho que não deve ser nada que não possa esperar acabar o desfile.

Sai do camarim e tom foi me guiando.

- Edward eu estou depositando toda minha confiança em você... Você é um dos meus melhores homens. Você não pode estragar nada...

- Mas não depende só de mim, não é? Tem a Danielle também...

- Sim... Mas você não pode estragar aconteça o que acontecer!

- Ajudaria se eu pelo menos a conhecesse antes, para podermos combinar o que iríamos fazer... – E talvez dar uma conferida no material, e prová-lo. A cota de mil mulheres ainda não fora fechada.

- Não dá. É tudo parte do esquema. Isso tem tudo para ser lendário, entendeu? Uma coisa que não é para ser esquecida nos próximos cem anos!

- Não é só, para fingir que sou Romeu e fingir que estou com cara de bobo apaixonado por Julieta?

Ele começou a rir e eu não entendi a piada.

- Claro... Fingir... Acho que vai ser uma das melhores atuações de todos os tempos!

- Vou fazer o meu melhor. E não vejo o que pode me surpreender, e o que pode dar errado.

- Vá pelo instinto. É o único conselho que posso te dar! – Claro. Eu estava confiante que tudo iria dar certo, estava não estava?

Cheguei de novo atrás das cortinas. O último estilista estava falando de como era importante a coleção, como viera a inspiração, e qual seria seus planos e as novas tendências. Confesso que estava meio esperançoso para ver, finalmente, a tal modelo famoso, que todos comentavam, todos já viram, menos eu. Por que eu não poderia vê-la antes, pelo menos para combinar o que iríamos fazer na passarela. A única explicação "plausível" é que ela era feia, e eu poderia andar para trás no último segundo. E lembrando da palavra "feia" lembrei de Gabriella, tão feia, mas tão familiar, tão gostoso ficar conversando com ela, tirando sarro, preso no elevador... Ri com a lembrança. Se fosse Bella, eu não iria ficar "conversando" preso em um elevador... Mas não era Bella ali, nem aqui, e nem em nenhum. E eu tinha que me acostumar.

Finalmente os estilistas terminaram de falar, e Tom entrou depois de piscar para mim, anunciando que havia chegado o momento da grande surpresa da noite...

- Algo nunca feito antes na história dos eventos de moda vai acontecer hoje... Nessa passarela. Vocês, aqui presentes, terão privilégio de ver tudo ao vivo e a cores, e não através de telas de cinema. Com a palavra, Iolanda, uma das melhores estilistas do mundo e de nosso evento de hoje.

- Obrigada Tom... – Ela sorriu mostrando os incríveis dentes brancos dela. – É com muito prazer que estou aqui hoje. E confesso que particularmente não achei que a Bella's Week fosse um evento que merecesse muita atenção. Mas vejo que estava muito enganada. E como boa humana que sou reparo meus erros, e por isso declaro aqui diante todos que esse É O MELHOR EVENTO DO ANO! – todos começaram a aplaudir e assoviar. Depois que os aplausos cessaram, ela continuou a falar. – Mas sabe Tom, até agora não consegui entender o porquê de Bella's Week...

Nessa hora eu gelei.

Tom riu, e pegou o microfone.

- Todos sabem Landa, Semana Bela, uma semana onde as mais belas roupas são apresentadas em um único momento.

- Rá, você não me engana... Então por que Bella com dois 'll'?

- Hmmm... Lembra que eu falei no inicio da surpresa e do segredinho, Iolanda?

Ela riu e fingiu se lembrar de alguma coisa. Foi quando me dei conta, que aquilo era uma espécie de "armação", eles ensaiaram isso que estavam falando, e um calafrio percorria minha espinha.

- Então... Vai nos revelar?

- Quem sabe. – Ele deu de ombros, fazendo todos rirem. – Mas acho que antes temos a atração principal!

- Claro! Para quem achou que o auge desse desfile foi quando o nosso ilustríssimo jovem Edward Cullen nos deu a honra de sua presença nessa passarela... Enganou-se. – Surgiu um clima de suspense. Tom continuou a falar.

- Agora, vamos fazer uma pequena encenação. De um Romeu e Julieta moderno, mostrando nossos dois melhores modelos, mostrando as duas melhores roupas da nova grife de Iolanda e Banner!

- Confesso que estou com medo Tom... – Iolanda falou. – Será que o público vai gostar? Será que Nova York não achará muito pacata?

- Creio que não. Desde que todos fiquem em extremo silêncio. Só observando. E vendo a melhor encenação em cima das passarelas de todos os tempos! Vocês vão acabar acreditando no que vêem. Será marcante, admito.

- Lembrando que nossos modelos também são grandes atores... – Iolanda falou.

- claro.

Gelei. Havia chegado o momento. Aquela "conversa" entre Iolanda e Tom fora um pouco suspeita, mas o frio na espinha me fez deixar para lá. Não havia coerências aqui, era só o instinto e principalmente o destino.

Tom e Iolanda saíram do palco... Enquanto as luzes se apagavam deixando tudo escuro. Sabia que em algum momento uma pequena luz cinza, daquelas só para ver o essencial iria se acender. Sabia que eu sairia de uma ala primeiro, e depois Danielle sairia de outra minutos depois. E só Deus sabe, ou a autora, o que iria acontecer.

Eu estava nervoso, admito. Nunca havia feito aquilo antes. Quer dizer, quando era menor na escola eu fiz eu fazia os Príncipes de todos os contos de fadas, mas lá era algo ensaiado, premeditado. Não algo que eu não sabia o que eu falaria, ou faria... Onde eu estava com a cabeça mesmo em aceitar algo assim? Se der errado, acabou-se Edward gostoso modelo Cullen.

O funcionário me deu o sinal que eu precisava. Tudo estava escuro e eu entrei na passarela. Era uma passarela diferente, não era só vertical, na outra ponta tinha outra passarela que cruzava que era horizontal... O que eu sabia era que eu teria que ir para a outra ponta. Fui até lá. O único som que se ouvia era o das respirações, e o funcionamento das câmeras. O escuro só me permitia ver as linhas vermelhas escarlates que estavam grudadas no chão, para eu poder seguir até chegar onde eu deveria ficar.

Cheguei na outra extremidade, e fiquei parado lá, aguardando... Deu dois segundos e a luz cinza acende, tornando possível que o público me visse. Houve alguns suspiros, mas logo se calaram devido ao aviso que Tom Banner dera. Fiquei andando na linha com a expressão de desalento, seguindo o roteiro, na verdade eu só sabia o que fazer até Danielle entrar. Era o Romeu procurando sua Julieta. Depois de tantos meses longe de Verona, Romeu volta para encontrar Julieta, que não casara com o jovem Paris, e nem dera ouvidos ao Frei Lourenço, para tomar o veneno. Era o reencontro dos dois. Jovens amantes, que acumulam saudades ao longo dos meses e agora precisam saciar.

Ouvi um "psiu" de onde estavam as pessoas, olhei para lá disfarçadamente e vejo Mary segurando um imenso cartaz na mão, escrito com um vermelho que poderia se ver á metros de distância.

Tentei ver o que estava escrito e me deparo com isso:

"**A mulher que procuras... ESTÁ AQUI!"**

Não entendi o que estava escrito. Como assim? Como poderia? Tentei fazer algum gesto, tipo "aonde"? Ou "do que você está falando", mas a música já começara, e eu não podia mais pensar...

_Agora eu sei que o fim chega_

_Você sabia desde o começo_

_Não queria acreditar que era verdade_

_Você está sozinha outra vez, _

_Minha alma estará com você_

_Por que o relógio ainda está correndo_

_Se meu mundo não está mais girando_

_Ouço sua voz pelo vento na porta_

_Você está sozinha de novo, _

_Eu estou só esperando..._

Fechei os olhos durante um instante, tomando coragem e no refrão da música, a parte mais forte, eu viro para encarar a minha Julieta. Naquele momento eu tinha que ser o Romeu e não Edward... ( Ouçam a música e imaginem o Ed virando no refrão)

_Você despedaça meu coração_

_Antes de ir sem arrependimentos_

_Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas virando sangue_

_Estou pronto para me render_

_Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério_

_E tudo que eu peço é compreensão_

_Trago de volta pra você um pedaço do meu coração despedaçado_

_Estou pronto para me render_

Parada na outra extremidade com um vestido lindo esvoaçando aos seus pés. Seus cabelos castanhos grandes se ondulados descendendo pelos seus ombros, fazendo o contorno de seus seios, e caindo até a cintura... Seus lábios carnudos brilhando, seus olhos quase sem maquiagem, mas profundos e francos. Estava ali, a pessoa que eu esperava tanto por ver, a pessoa que eu quase morrera para ter, a pessoa que eu lutei tanto para achar. Ali parada em minha frente, me encarando... A pessoa que mudara minha vida de cabeça para baixo mudara meus estilos, meus gostos, minhas intenções, minhas concepções de vida, meus sentimentos... A pessoa que me fez querer ser diferente, diferente do que eu era antes. A pessoa que me fez dividir minha vida em duas fases. Antes e depois dela. E agora ela estava parada ali como Julieta em minha frente, linda e intocável... Ali estava Bella.

.

.

_Diga-me, como eu devo respirar sem ar?_

.

Eu estava perdido, sem reações. Não sabia o que fazer. Tanto tempo tramando o que eu faria quando a visse "pela primeira vez", e agora ela aqui em minha frente e eu não sabia o que fazer. Agora eu sabia realmente por que mil mulheres não conseguiam superar uma só. Ela era única. A predestinada para mim. Ninguém poderia nos separar, só nós mesmos. E foi o que aconteceu.

_Eu andei, eu corri, eu pulei, eu voei_

_Do chão para flutuar até você_

_Não há gravidade para me segurar, de verdade_

Andei até ela, não acreditando que fosse verdade. Talvez fosse uma miragem, entenda bem, há muito tempo que havia perdido ás esperanças... Mas não era Danielle ali, era? Não, _era Bella_.

_Mas, de alguma maneira, eu ainda estou viva por dentro_

_Você tirou meu fôlego, mas eu sobrevivi_

_Eu não sei como, mas eu nem me importo_

Aproximei-me dela, até ficar a um metro de distância. Talvez com medo que se eu me aproximasse mais, ela poderia sumir em uma cortina de fumaça. E eu ficaria lá de novo... Sozinho. Segurando pedaços de um coração despedaçado.

Ela me encarava, sem expressão. Ela arfava, estava com dificuldades pra respirar. Quem não estava? Quer dizer há muito tempo que eu até esquecera que eu tinha pulmões que respiravam um ar que não era o mesmo que o de Bella.

Eu e ela estávamos literalmente sem ar. Puxei-a pela cintura, e encarei seus olhos, a música traduzindo todo o momento para a gente. Tentei mostrar com um olhar tudo o que eu sentia. Ódio e amor. Não conseguia saber quem deixava ou não de predominar. Ela me encarava com seus olhos lindos cor de chocolate, e tudo fez sentido. Eram os mesmos olhos do jornal que queimava em minha lareira, eram os mesmos olhos que eu havia visto na revista quando eu havia ido á banca de jornal. Compreendia do por que Tom não me dera roteiros, nem falas, porque ele sabia que eu entraria na pele da personagem, não por seu um bom ator, mas viver realmente a situação. Aqui, não era mais Romeu e Julieta, eram Edward e Bella. Dois jovens, cujo amor eles próprios destruíram. E ela, não era Danielle Sparkle, a nova modelo que viera para brilhar, a sensação do momento, ela era Bella. Minha Bella.

--------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxxx---------------

**_eu sei, eu sei... podem soltar os fogos de artíficio! hoiahoihe.. o capítulo é bem grande por isso eu demorei para postar :|_**

**_Agradecendo as reviews, e pedindo para todos qe leem deixar um cometnário... eu fico muito feliz além de dar aquele up na gente né?_**

Hinata Weasley : tá mal contada mesmo a história dela, e outras tbm.. por isso tem chão ainda ;)

Thay Cris : Bem, voces já sabem que Bella é Danielle, mas será que é a Gbi tbm ?

Iziie Lestrange: Respondeu suas perguntas esse cap agora né ? a gabi é sómais pra frente

Bells C : Bem, porque não pode ser a Bella? ela póde estar disfrçada, mas será? oihaoehoe, mistérios... mistério..

Ana Carolina P.: Bem-vinda !! que bom que está gostando.. Ed é meio ah sei lá... sem descrições :X

Princesa Rebecca Chiba : oBem -vinda ! olha uma teoria sua tá certa, e aoutra ´será? vamos ver nos próximos capítulos ;)

**BEEEIJOS,**

**Nat.**


	26. 25 Outra Versão

**_N/A:_** **boa noite!** _Ficaram ser ar garotas? Confesso que eu também. Bem, vamos aos disclaimers! Desculpe a demora para o post, mas o cap é grande.. E eu ainda dividi em dois, para n ficar tão grande como o 24, porque agora começa o POV da Bella. Então até vocês ficaram ser ar de novo ainda tem dois cap, mas vale a pena.._ ( Sou suspeita para falar né?)... _Bem, vou parar de amolar vocês, e segue cap fresquinho !!!_

**Capítulo 25 – Outra versão.**

**Bella**

**Um mês e algumas semanas atrás.**

Não sabia para onde correr, para onde me esconder. Parecia que todo lugar que eu ia tinha uma imagem de Edward em minha visão. Duas vezes deixei minhas coisas caírem, por pensar ter o visto vindo atrás de mim. Mas logo vi que ele não estava, e que talvez nunca mais estivesse. Talvez estivesse lá com Tanya, fazendo coisas e mais coisas na banheira, ou no quarto com vista para a Torre Eiffel. Talvez, não Bella. Chega de "talvez", é certeza! Edward me magoara de mais. E quem acha que foi somente pela garçonete francesa, está enganada. Ela foi a faísca, a gota que faltava para o copo transbordar. Quantas vezes eu já não me sentira traída, como a amante, a outra, a usurpadora, ou qualquer outro nome que possa se dar? Quantas vezes Edward dissera que iria terminar com ela, mas na verdade estava é tirando onda com a minha cara? E por que, mesmo, eu pensei que Edward fosse diferente dos outros homens? Por que eu achei que aquele papo de "terminar quando voltar" fosse verdade?

Bem, mas agora não era mais tempo de lamentações. Havia acontecido, sim. E eu fora burra o bastante para deixar iludir. Acho que no fundo eu sabia, mas quem disse que eu queria ver? Agora, a verdade se esfregava em minha cara, e eu não tinha como fugir. Por mais que eu fechasse os olhos, por mais que eu colocasse mantas e mantas em minha cabeça, de nada adiantava. Pois nada conseguia "cobrir" minha mente e meu coração.

Cheguei a Chicago, e logo me dei conta que a pessoa que eu mais queria nesse momento, era Jake. Mas ele estava em Paris! Eu devia pelo menos ter falado com ele, avisado sobre o que eu iria fazer... Mas ele com certeza viria comigo e eu não queria estragar a viagem dele e nem os assuntos amorosos com o porteiro que ele tem. Mas também senti um pouco de remorso, por deixar ele preocupado, e também tinha Jasper e Alice... Mas era melhor não pensar em mais nada.

As roupas que eu tinha na mala não eram suficientes, a maioria eu havia deixado em Paris, e só estava com aquelas que eram verdadeiramente minhas, por isso optei por ir até minha casa. Era de madrugada, e talvez minha mãe e meu pai não notassem minha presença. Falsa ilusão...

Assim que cheguei, fiz um barulho por causa da chave que ficava em baixo do tapete, no caso de Renne se esquecer de levar, o que acontecia freqüentemente. Respirei fundo, segurando a maçaneta, não queria que a acordasse, e ela viesse com mil perguntas e recebesse nenhuma resposta... Eu não queria magoá-la, a culpa não era dela. A culpa era minha somente minha, por ter sido tão burra e estúpida.

Abri a porta, e tudo estava escuro. Subi lentamente as escadas, querendo não fazer barulho, e rezando internamente para que minha má sorte não fizesse com que eu caísse e me machucasse. O problema não era se eu me machucasse, e ficasse inconsciente, seria até bom poderia esquecer um pouco de Edward, o ruim seria se acordasse meus pais.

Cheguei ao topo da escada e agradeci aos Céus que não havia feito tanto barulho. Fui até meu quarto, e segurando algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair, abri o guarda roupa pegando algumas roupas e enchendo a mala. Soluços queriam vir, e estragar minha descrição, mas eu segurei, e acabou que ficou tudo entalado na garganta, e eu sabia que logo iria sair tudo para fora, por isso me apressei.

Ouvi um resmungo qualquer do quarto ao lado, que era o dos meus pais e gelei no lugar. Depois de um tempo conclui que era só um desses barulhos que fazemos de noite durante os sonhos. Apurei mais o ouvido para ver se escutava o ronco de Charlie, mas por incrível que pareça não escutei. E olha que era possível ouvir de todos os cantos da casa. Encolhi os ombros, sem me preocupar muito com o fato no momento e comecei a colocar mais roupas. De repente, meu celular começa a tocar, e até eu achar onde ele estava no meio de toda bagunça foi um bom tempo de uma musiquinha natalina. Em Paris meu celular não pegara, então provavelmente devia ser alguém dos EUA mesmo.

-Alô?

- Senhorita Swan?

- Sim... – A pessoa que falava tinha um sotaque francês, e eu gelei.

- Aqui é do Aeroporto Internacional de Paris, e há algumas horas a senhorita pegou um vôo para os EUA daqui...

- Sim?

- E temos o código de preservação do destino e informações do cliente. E dois jovens rapazes vieram aqui pedindo informações sobre o vôo da senhora, e só dependendo de sua autorização que poderemos falar.

- Eles estão ai?

- Não. Mas eu poderia contatá-los caso seja afirmativa sua resposta.

- Não. Quer dizer como são esses rapazes? – se bem que eu já desconfiava.

- Um é moreno e alto, com cabelos compridos, e outro é alto, cabelos cor de bronze, olhos verdes, na verdade ele é o modelo Edward Cullen. – Respirei fundo a menção do nome dele me causava arrepios, junto com outros sentimentos que eu não conseguia identificar.

- Senhor, não disponha de nenhuma informação minha para eles. – Pensei em fala para avisar só Jacob, mas acho que não daria. – E obrigada por informar.

- É só nosso dever, senhorita...

- E, por favor, não avise que meu celular está pegando... – Ele sabia que em Paris não pegava.

- Com certeza. Mas mesmo que tentem não conseguirão a sua linha não permite ligações estrangeiras por celular, só o aeroporto e outros centros conseguem...

- A claro. E... Por favor. – Hesitei. – Para onde eles estão indo?

- Eles acabaram de comprar passagens.

- Para onde?

- Senhoria, o código de preservação do destino...

- Certo. Obrigada. Tchau.

- Sempre as ordens.

E desliguei. Mas ele nem precisava me dizer o destino do vôo, eu já sabia.

- Bella? – Me assustei e me deparo com minha mãe com os olhos inchados de sono na porta do meu quarto. – Bella, é você?

- Sou mãe. – Fechei a mala. Queria sair dali, não queria perguntas.

- Adiantou a viagem? Onde está Edward e Jake?

- Em Paris, mãe. – Na verdade no aeroporto de Paris, mas eu não precisava falar nada.

- E por que veio antes?

- porque sim. Mãe por favor, não me faça perguntas ok?

- Mas eu sou sua mãe! O que foi que aconteceu? Eu fico preocupada Bella!

Peguei minha mala e sai do quarto.

- Mãe, me deixe ir, ok?

- Mas aonde vai, essa é sua casa! Foi com Edward não foi?

- Foi... – Falei hesitante.

- Me conta, me diga. Poxa Bella, sou sua mãe!

- Mãe, eu só espero que em outra vida eu possa ter mais sorte no amor... E quem sabe na outra vida eu seja menos burra.

- O que é isso? Diga-me!

- Mãe eu vou sair ok? Eu te procuro depois, talvez eu te explique tudo depois. Eu vou para a casa de Jake, não me procure, e nem diga a ninguém que eu fui para lá!

- Mas filha...

- Eu explico depois. Eu preciso ficar sozinha. Avise papai que estou bem.

Ela começou a chorar e eu não gostei de vê-la daquele jeito. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu tinha que deixar de pensar tanto nos outros, no sentimento dos outros e começar a pensar mais em mim.

Virei às costas e quando peguei a maçaneta da porta, ela me segurou me abraçando.

- Não vá... Não me abandone também!

- Eu não estou te abandonando!

- Está sim!

- Quem te abandonou?

- Seu pai!- Ela começou a soluçar.

- O que? – Por isso que eu não ouvira os roncos dele. – O que aconteceu?

- Não sei. A gente estava muito bem. Quando ele recebe um telefonema qualquer... Eu acho que foi de Sue... Eu não sei.

- A mãe de Jacob?

- É... Mas não tenho certeza. Ele ficou muito nervoso e saiu correndo. Eu tentei segurá-lo e ele disse que não queria mais saber de mim, sem mais nem menos. E que a culpa era toda minha...

- Desde quando? – Falei a abraçando.

- Logo depois que você foi para Paris... E eu fiquei aqui em casa sozinha, sem nem um telefone dele, nem seu... Mas pelo menos eu estava feliz, porque eu sabia que você estava se divertindo! Segurei-me porque sabia que você já iria voltar... E agora você está me abandonando!

- Mãe, eu só preciso de um tempo para pensar...

- Seu pai falou a mesma coisa, e olha o que aconteceu? Não me abandone filha! Você não. – Eu a abracei forte. Eu não poderia deixar ela sozinha. E mais uma vez eu tive que passar por cima de mim mesma, pelo os outros.

Embalei-a e levei para o quarto dela. As roupas estavam todas jogadas pelos cantos, e onde havia as roupas do meu pai, estavam praticamente vazias. Como ela havia conseguido sobreviver durante todo esse tempo? E porque Charlie havia feito uma coisa dessas? Eu conhecia meu pai, ele nunca faria nada que magoasse Renne, muito menos abandoná-la sem deixar explicações. E um amor tão forte como o deles não acaba assim do nada... Realmente deveria ter alguma coisa bem forte por detrás disso.

- Mãe deita aqui, deita... Volte a dormir... – A coloquei na cama, e ela me abraçou forte me impedindo de sair. Deitei com ela, e comecei a fazer carinhos em seu cabelo. Que ironia, era ela quem deveria fazer isso comigo, e não o contrário. Mas era minha mãe.

Depois que ela pegou no sono, sai de fininho de seu aperto, e escrevi um bilhete dizendo que era para ter força e que eu nunca iria abandoná-la, e eu iria ficar sozinha por um tempo, mas logo voltaria, e nós duas iríamos nos ajudar. Sabia que ela iria ficar chocada quando acordasse e visse que eu não estava mais ali. Mas era a única solução.

Peguei minha mala e desci as escadas, já começava a amanhecer, e eu não podia ficar mais tempo ali. Edward, quer dizer Ele, eu não chamaria mais pelo nome por que me magoava demais. Ele já deveria estar chegando e este seria o primeiro lugar em que ele procuraria. Se ele procurasse...

Quis deixar um SMS para o meu pai, e exigir uma explicação... Mas meus créditos acabaram e eu deixei para outro momento.

Saí de casa, coloquei a chave de volta no tapete de novo, e fui para a casa de Jacob, onde a chave também ficava escondida no tapete, só não sabia se pela viagem ele não teria tirado.

Chegando lá, a chave estava em baixo do tapete, e abri a porta trêmula. A casa de Jake sempre era meu refúgio, era sempre onde eu me escondia quando brigava com meus pais, e precisava de força e apoio. Mas ele não estava ali... Joguei minhas malas em qualquer canto, e me joguei em sua cama, abraçando o travesseiro, e afogando todas minhas mágoas ali. Porque Ele fizera isso comigo? Por que eu fora tão burra? E o que eu faria daqui para frente? Infelizmente, eram perguntas que não tinham respostas.

Acordei com algo gelado em minha nuca. A minha primeira reação foi me encolher, e logo enrubescer pensando que poderia ser ele. Agora todo lugar que eu olhava eu pensava que ele estava lá, me espionando, e não me fazendo esquecê-lo nunca mais.

Abri os olhos bem devagar, e vejo Jake segurando uma garrafa de champanhe nas mãos, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. Ele deu um sorrisinho qualquer, e eu sem pensar o abracei em um abraço bem apertado.

Ficamos naquela posição não sem por quanto tempo, e as lágrimas que eu já julgara que haviam secado tornaram a aparecer, se tornando em soluços cada vez mais fortes. Ele puxou meu rosto com suas mãos e me fez encará-lo, enxugando minhas lágrimas, enquanto eu me acalmava.

- Bella... – Ele sussurrou. – Mais uma vez.

- Aham. – Sorri entre as lágrimas. – Mais uma vez, a irmã vem encher o saco.

- Você sabe que eu não cobro pedágio...

Eu ri um pouquinho. Ele sabia o que fazer para eu me sentir melhor.

- Trouxe champanhe! – Ele disse indicando a garrafa nas mãos. Pelo o visto era o melhor champanhe que ele poderia comprar. – Faz tempo né?

- Aham. – Enxuguei minhas lágrimas. Para quem não se lembra, sempre que eu e Jake estávamos "cansados" do mundo, bebíamos a noite inteira até cair, e depois acordávamos reclamando da ressaca e botando a culpa no mundo novamente.

- Eu acabei de comprar, já sabia que estava por aqui... – Ele deu um sorrisinho maroto. – Mas esqueci que já tinha um aqui, daquela vez em que fizemos pão, e Ed... – Ele percebeu onde a conversa iria chegar, e se calou. – Bem, a conclusão é que temos duas garrafas hoje!

- Quanto mais melhor...

Por isso que eu amava o Jake. Ele não vinha dando um ombro para desabafar, nem dar conselhos essas coisas, quer dizer ele dava a maioria das vezes, mas primeiro ele tratava de me manter "feliz"...

Ele abriu a garrafa de champanhe e eu nem sequer olhara para fora, para ver se continuava noite ou era de manhã. Ele me entregou uma taça enquanto já se servia de outra. Ele colocou os pés da mesinha de centro, e apoiava as mãos para trás, enquanto eu me embolava no tapete aos seus pés. Bebi, e desceu como um purificador. Era isso o que acontecia nessas horas, beber até esquecer os problemas, e por mais que amanheça com todos os problemas de novo e mais a ressaca e o mau humor, valia a pena o tempo em que se "esquecia."

- Quando chegou? – Perguntei. Já me servindo de outra taça.

- Uma meia hora, vinte minutos.

Levei um susto, e só me dei conta depois. Jake estava com ele, então...

- E onde está o... O... Ah, você sabe.

- Ele veio comigo. Mas eu o despachei... – Ele deu de ombros. Fiquei um pouco mais relaxada, mas tensa ao mesmo tempo por saber que ele estava em Chicago.

Terminei de tomar a outra taça.

- Quer conversar? –ele perguntou.

- Acho melhor não... – Disse. Será que eu conseguiria falar tudo com ele sem chorar mais ainda?

**_________________10 minutos depois.**

- Ah Jake, minha vontade... Ic... É cair do alto de um penhasco e me matar... Mas pelo jeito é capaz de eu chegar ilesa lá em baixo... Ic...

- Bella... Glub... Não fale assim...

Já estávamos na segunda garrafa de champanhe e nem nos preocupávamos mais com taças, nem talheres, nem copos, nem tapete molhado, nem nada... Bebíamos na boca da garrafa mesmo. E conseqüentemente minha boca abrira mais do que não sei o quê.

- Jake tire essa música!- Falei, ele havia colocado uma música brasileira que eu não entendia nada do que se falava. E ela tinha um ritmo estranho também...

- Não! Ela é a nossa música!

- Ic... Mas eu nem sei... Do que fala...

- Ai Bells... Você nunca estudou não? Você nunca entrou na net? Glub... Repete comigo: _Drink, fall, and get up!_

- É disso que a música... Ic... Fala? Você ta me chamando de pinguça? Ic...

- Relaxa... Bells... Agora abra seu coração, com o tio Jake...

- Ele me enganou como nós vemos nas novelas... Ic... Aqueles galãs que têm amantes e dizem que vão se separar... Ic... Da Mulher. E olha? Eu estou parecendo a Nazaré!

- Por quê? Ic... Bella, vucê não... Ic... Ta falando nada com nada...

- Não, presta atenção... Nazaré... Escada... Pregos na escada... Bella... Escada... Pregos na escada... Bella cai... Rola... Ic... Morre... Tchau Edward!... Tchau homens!... Adeus mundo cruel? Não entendeu Jak?

- Ah Bella! Não me chama de Jak, que lembra Jack, e eu me lembro do... Titanic... E ah... Você sabe... Que eu... A-DO-RO o Leo... – Ele resmungou, caindo ao meu lado no tapete, tomando mais um grande gole da garrafa. – Você ta bêbada, fica quietinha... Ic...

- Eu num to não! – Resmunguei terminando minha garrafa. – JAAAK! Minha garrafa acabou! Ic...

- Vixi... – Ele pegou a outra e mexeu para ver se saia alguma gota. – Zerinho... Pêra ai, tem uma garrafa de vodca lá no fogão...

- Fo-fogão? Ic...

- É... Ah sei lá.

- Eu não curto vodca... Só champanhi!

- Oh... Madame! Num quer esquecer o bofe? A melhor coisa, Bells... Ic... É vodca, te faz esquece até seu nome...

Eu ri, caindo em cima dele.

- Sabe jak, eu acho que eu já não sei o meu mais...

- Você é louca... Ic... – Ele levantou e pegou a tal garrafa de vodca que tinha até a metade, que ele explicou que a outra metade foi por causa do Alexandre que quase fora para Paris, mas... Ainda bem que não foi. Assim ele não teria conhecido o tal porteiro.

No outro dia de manhã. Parecia que um terremoto passara por cima da minha cabeça. Primeiro, nem parecia que eu tinha uma cabeça só, parecia que eu era um daqueles monstros de sete cabeças. Eu hein... Tentei levantar, porque aquele sol na minha cara estava me incomodando, mas logo fui derrubada pela minha própria cabeça e uma perna enorme. Abri os olhos um pouquinho, e vejo uma perna grande, morena e lisinha sem pelos, passando pelos meus ombros. Depois de uns quinze minutos com uma conversa com minha mente, consegui me levantar, com várias exclamações de dor. Tirei a perna, e os braços de Jake de volta de mim e coloquei em outro canto... Minha cabeça começou a latejar mais forte, e eu sabia que iria me arrepender de ter tomado a vodca.

- Ai... – Segurei minha cabeça, como se a dor fosse passar, e fui até a pequena cozinha, comer alguma coisa com açúcar. Como se adiantasse...

Peguei um copo de água depois, e fui até uma das poltronas da sala, e me sentei, fechando os olhos. E a primeira coisa que vejo? Ele...

Lindo, perfeito, os olhos que pareciam entrar em você e te conhecer... A noite perfeita de amor... Sendo que acho que para ele foi somente "sexo" e não amor como fora para mim.

Abanei minha cabeça para tentar afastar a imagem dele, mas a única coisa que consegui foi uma tontura e mais dor. Gemi de dor, de raiva, de amor, de sei lá mais o quê, e percebia que os soluços iriam voltar, junto com toda a realidade.

Jake resmungou alguma coisa durante o sono, mas logo voltou a dormir todo espalhado no chão, com as garrafas em sua volta. Fui até lá, peguei-as e coloquei na pia. Ele poderia se machucar se acordasse... Olha eu de novo, me preocupando mais com os outros do que comigo mesmo... Você não aprende Bella.

Ignorando a cabeça que pesava mais que chumbo fui até o banheiro, onde tentei tomar um banho de água fria. Resolveu um pouco, mas só a parte da cabeça, porque a do coração... Sem comentários.

Depois do banho, me enrolei em uma toalha e procurei por roupas secas. Além das que eu trazia na mala, tinha algumas que ficavam na casa de Jake. Por motivos que eu já devo ter explicado no começo da fic. Optei por uma calça jeans velha, e uma camiseta preta que já estava marrom mais velha ainda. Sabe quando dizem que seu humor reflete na roupa? Pois então, me sinto um lixo e velha e... Bem, eu não necessito ser tão sincera comigo mesma.

Minha cabeça ainda latejava, e a fome começava a reinar no império da parede estomacal. Fui até a cozinha e Jake ainda estava de bruços no chão, com a boca aberta e babando. Peguei uma aspirina, resolvi preparar alguma coisa. Mexi nos pratos, talheres, vasilhas, armários, até achar alguma coisa que eu soubesse fazer. Hm será que tem miojo?

Ok, só uma doida como eu, para querer fazer miojo no café da manhã, sendo que eu nem sabia se era manha ou não, com o estômago revirando, com indícios de vômito á qualquer momento.

Fui à geladeira e busquei os ovos, e quando ia quebrá-los com aquele martelinho de cozinha, alguém puxou minha mão. A minha primeira reação foi me defender com o cotovelo, mas a mão segurou meu braço mais forte me impedindo.

- Bella! Não ouse mexer... Ai... Na minha cozinha!

- Calma Jake! – Soltei meu braço. – Você me deu um susto!

- É... Que bom. Ai... – Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça. – você tem idéia do que você ia fazer com o ovo?

- Jake... – Repreendi com a mão na cintura. – Você não está de ressaca? Como que você levantou sem eu perceber?

- Deve ser... Ai... Por que você estava ocupada vendo á melhor forma de destruir o coitado do ovo? Você tem noção, de quanto que isso custa atualmente? Você, dona Bells, tem noção que estamos no meio de uma crise aviária?

- Hein? Jake volte a dormir ou vá tomar um banho Gelado... Muito gelado.

- Fique longe da minha cozinha então... – Ele beijou minha testa. E foi até o banheiro. Eu hein? Era sempre assim... Sabíamos que no outro dia ia ter a ressaca e suas conseqüências, mas quem se importava? Pergunte á um bêbado se ele se importa...

Jake voltou e eu tinha ficado quietinha no meu canto, sem mexer em nada...

- Bells, desculpe ta? Você sabe como eu e minha cozinha tem esse laço de intimidade maior...

- Jake, por favor, não me venha com suas secretas intimidades com a cozinha...

- Por quê? Ciúmes, Bells? Ela é minha irmã, mas você é tipo... Mais do que ela!

- Jake! – Bati no ombro dele de brincadeira. Quando uma panela cai da pia. Ai senhor...

- A Bells, você viu a Afrodite ficou com raiva! Não se desespere querida, eu te protejo. – Ok, agora eu não entendia com quem ele estava falando, com a tal Afrodite, a cozinha quase minha irmã, ou eu. Deixei para lá, enquanto Jake colocava uma roupa decente para ir ao mercado.

Fiquei lá submersa em meus pensamentos... Que eu nem precisava dizer sobre quem eram...

- Bells? Está na Lua?

- Não, estou na Terra mesmo, Europa Ocidental, França, Paris...

- Você não quer conversar normalmente agora? – Ele franziu o rosto. Sentando na minha frente. – Acho que ontem não foi muito legal...

- Não mesmo. – Ri. Era por isso que eu gostava tanto dele, eu ria para não chorar... – Mas antes quero comer, é possível que eu faça a situação mil vezes mais trágica do que já é, com a fome que eu estou. – Como se fosse possível, pensei, como se não fosse tragédia suficiente perceber o quanto fora idiota.

Terminei de comer e sabia que não tinha mais escapatória. Eu tinha que falar com ele. Cedo ou tarde.

- jake... – Levei ás mãos á cabeça. – Eu me sinto um lixo...

- Bells, não diga isso!

- Me deixa terminar de falar? – Perguntei me fazendo de brava. Não queria ninguém, nem mesmo Jake, levantando minha moral inexistente. – Pois então, me sinto um lixo, e toda vez que eu olho para algum lugar eu vejo Ele, toda vez que eu fecho os olhos eu penso nele, e meu coração pula e se contorce quando eu penso no que aconteceu...

Agora que eu paro para pensar, eu poderia estar com ele agora, em Paris, fazendo amor com ele, sendo "feliz", mas não inteiramente sabe? Eu estaria feliz por estar ali do lado do homem que eu amo, mas triste por ter minhas inúmeras dúvidas sobre ele... Dúvidas de suas reais intenções, com Tanya, comigo, e com todos...

A garçonete se jogou em cima dele, e confesso que aquilo não seria motivo de término... Mas aquilo foi uma pequena gota, minúscula que fez o copo de dúvidas transbordarem, entende? Tem quem diga que eu sou fraca, frágil por não ir lá e esclarecer tudo, e lutar, e não ficar com medo de um relacionamento com o cara mais cobiçado dos EUA!

Eu sou Isabella Marie Swan, simplesmente uma diarista que tinha admiração por um dos patrões e era maltratada pela noiva deste... Não sou modelo como ela, não sou bonita como ela, sequer tenho um corpo e dinheiro como o dela... O que ele viu em mim? O que o fez olhar para mim e dizer que eu era a mulher da vida dele?

Você não entende minha cabeça toda vez que eu olhava para aquelas olhos verdes? Se você pegar toda a "nossa" história em respectiva, percebe que é meio que improvável. Como que um cara descobre a mulher da vida dele em um jantar, sendo que essa mulher estava há um ano todos os sábados na casa dele? Como que ele nunca me notara antes? Como que tudo transcorreu daquele modo, um dia ele me perseguia, no outro almocei na casa dos pais, e ele me agarrou e disse que me amava? Algumas semanas depois íamos á Paris!

Todos esses acontecimentos parecem que levaram anos para acontecer, mas na verdade não, foram em um mês! Um mês! E olha o meu estado por aquele homem? – Comecei a chorar depois daquele desabafo, havia sido muito forte, e eu sabia que eu não conseguiria falar aquilo para outra pessoa que não fosse o próprio Jake.

Ele segurou minhas mãos e depois que eu terminei de chorar, ele começou a falar.

- Bells, eu não peço para você ser forte, e nem para esquecê-lo. Pois é meio que improvável. Quem ama sabe, e entende... Só tente não ficar em um estado depressivo. Você não merece o que está te acontecendo, nem mesmo o próprio Edward. Não existem vilões e moçinhos, só na ficção, e aqui infelizmente não é. Nem Edward é o vilão e o mocinho, como Tanya também não é a vilã. Todos têm seus lados bons e ruins, existem aqueles que predominam, mas nós nunca devemos julgar que ela é totalmente isso... Ou totalmente aquilo. Só peço que você não deixei o seu lado obscuro tomar conta de você! E me mate, Deus, e me põe no fogo do inferno, se o que eu vou te aconselhar agora for errado...

- E o que é?- Perguntei ligeiramente impressionada pelas palavras dele.

- Bem... Você precisa se distrair... Sei lá... Um tempo para curar toda essa sua deprê... Quem sabe um fim de semana em uma praia no Caribe? Ou na Jamaica?

- Jake...

- Não Bells, me escuta primeiro. Você vai, hoje mesmo, passa o fim de semana... Termina seu estoque de lágrimas... Volta, dá a volta por cima. E como eu sei, que mulher depois desses momentos, gosta de dar a volta por cima! Então, minha filha, sendo culpado ou não, você tem que provar para o Edwa, desculpe para ele o seu valor, não só para ele mas para Tanya e todo aquela gente... Mostra quem você é. Mas para isso você não pode continuar tendo essas lágrimas!

- Jake... E como eu vou conseguir ir para algum desses lugares hoje mesmo?

- Bem... Bells, eu tenho um contato... Na verdade... É seu, ou dele, ah sei lá.

- Jake, me explica!

- Você se lembra de Tom Banner?

- Tom... Claro, eu o encontrei em Paris, ele levou a vaca com ele para lá, ele também tava no jantar no Smirks... O que tem ele? Você o conhece?

- Bem... Mais ou menos. Ele estava no nosso hotel, e logo depois que eu e o cara-que-você-não-quer-que-seja-nominado compramos ás passagens, eu voltei para o hotel para pegar as malas. E esse cara estava na frente da porta da suíte do que não pode ser nominado. Eu perguntei o que ele queria, e ele disse que ele estava esperando que Tanya abrisse a porta! Eu disse que ela não estava ali... Obviamente, eu ainda não sabia. Depois que eu expliquei quem eu era, ele me explicou que ela tinha ido á Paris atrás Dele e tudo...

Eu perguntei de você, e ele disse que viu você saindo furiosa e que nem sequer cumprimentou ele direito.

Concluindo, conversando com ele, ele descobriu que eu era seu meio-irmão, e pediu para que tudo que você precisasse para ligar para ele, porque ele ainda não desistira de você como modelo, e queria você no tal de evento que ia ter o seu nome, que não guardei...

- A Bella's Week!

- Pois então... Eu ligo para ele, e falo que você está em uma deprê das boas, e que precisa de um tempo para relaxar. Ele não vai recusar, Bells...

- Jake, isso foi um tremendo absurdo! Primeiro, eu não vou viajar nas custas de ninguém. Muito menos alguém que eu não conheço!

- Bells, largue esse preconceito e orgulho bobo, que pobre que é pobre tem que saber baixar a cabeça quando precisa! Você quer voltar de cabeça erguida não quer?

- Quero...

- Você quer mostrar para todos quem é você, não quer?

- Quero...

- Então, primeiro cura essa deprê, depois começa! E tenho certeza que Tom vai ser o seu anjo!

- Jake...

- Confia em mim Bella?

- Confio, mas...

- Mas nada, vai fazer alguma coisa, sei lá, engraxar meus sapatos de couro macio que eu não tenho, vai dar comida pro cachorro que eu não tenho...

Ok, ele me dispensou dali, simples assim... Mas acho que essa nova experiência poderia ser boa, né? Mas o fato de pedir favores para alguém que eu mal conhecia, era o topo da humilhação. Mas Jake se mostrava irredutível, e sinceramente eu não tinha mais forças para lutar contra nada...

Se tiver uma coisa que eu odiava mais do que depender dos outros, mesmo que para isso seja para meu total bem-estar, é não ter nada para fazer, não ter minha mente ocupada, e com isso pensar nele... É como uma obsessão, ou mais um adesivo permanente... Por mais que eu tente tirar ele não vai sair de lá... Talvez molhando de vez em quando...

Acabou que fiz uma retrospectiva de todos os acontecimentos, e minha mente de repente, deu aquele "click", e recordei de um problema que eu tinha em minha cabeça Paris, que na hora eu pensara que era gigantesco, mas ficou meio apagado depois dos acontecimentos.

- Bella! – Voltei para a sala e Jake estava radiante segurando um bloquinho rosa nas mãos e aquela caneta de plumas douradas e roxas que ele tinha. – Tenho tudo resolvido!

- Jake... Você vai ousar se aproveitar de mim? Se eu não estou te jogando pela janela nesse momento é porque eu não estou com um bom emocional, e você mesmo assim vai se aproveitar?

- Não é aproveitar. - Ele disse me abraçando. – É deixar de ser cabeça dura. Dura não, duríssima!

- O que você tem nesse bloquinho? – Perguntei.

- Olha vou te dizer, esse Tom Banner é muito prestativo... Ele aceitou na hora a minha "oferta", e me deu todas as instruções...

- Jake eu não vou! – Falei de súbito. – Com que humor que eu vou para lá? Com certeza os jamaicanos vão falar que eu estou levando uma doença seriíssima para o país deles...

- Já conversamos certo?

- Certo.

- Você não quer mais ver o... Quer dizer ele certo? – Hesitei um pouco, mas respondi.

- Certo...

- Então, você tem que ir. E... Tenho certeza que ele ainda não ligou para cá, porque deve estar sonhando... Porque ele estava um caco!

- Não fala dele ta?

- Ok. Mas ele vai liga para cá quando acordar... E eu não vou me sentir bem mentindo para ele, que você não está, quando você está! Então vá... E eu não vou mentir por tudo!

- jake... Seu cínico! Que desculpa mais esfarrapada! Você sempre mentiu para me defender, mesmo eu não aceitando!

- Você tem que ir, está bem? Já não disse que confia em mim? Pois então prove!

- Ok. – Falei emburrada.

- Olhe está tudo acertado... E realmente tenho que concordar com você, que dinheiro faz diferença sim. Principalmente quando você quer que as coisas aconteçam rápido... Quando eu crescer...

- E me tornar milionário... – Sim Jake, eu já sei. Era a ladainha dele. Nem parecia que ele tinha vinte anos, não é?

Vou deixar de lado o tempo que eu levei e os mil argumentos que eu usei para tentar, frisar bem o tentar, obrigado. A fazer o Jake á desistir da idéia mirabolante dele. Resultados? Nenhum. Jake conseguia ser bem persuasivo quando queria.

As passagens já estavam compradas, tudo acertado, e eu só precisava ir até o aeroporto. O destino era a Jamaica, e eu sinceramente esperava – já que eu tinha que ir – que desse tudo certo e que eu realmente aproveitasse e voltasse diferente esse final de semana.

Estava arrumando minhas malas um pouco mais cedo, e meus documentos e passaportes estavam todos em ordem e comigo, então não teria tantas demoras... Quando eu lembrei novamente do que eu estava pensando mais cedo... E resolvi comentar com Jake.

- Jake?

- Hmmm?

-Quando eu estava em Paris...

- É papo depre Bella? Se for, já me avisa que vou acionar o botão dos conselhos...

- Não... – Murmurei meio longe nos pensamentos. – Quando, você sabe, eu e ele tivemos nossa noite... – jake se aproximou de mim com um avental e um pano enxugando ás mãos.

- Vocês transaram...

- Aham. – Era doloroso para eu falar, mas eu não sabia telepatia. – E, você sabe... Quando você transa por uma primeira vez, você... Ah... Você – Ele começou a ficar rígido, e a expressão antes divertida foi se transformando. E eu realmente não entendia o porquê, sendo que sempre fomos tão liberais em quaisquer assuntos. – Você rompe seu hímen... E... Fica manchado, certo? – Ele ficou mais rígido, e percebi que ele torcia o pano nas mãos. –Só que eu não achei, eu queria ver... Sei lá, sabe... E não achei, e achei estranho...

- Bells... Você sabia que hímen nem sempre é prova de virgindade não é? – Ele falou depois que se recuperou.

- Jake... Deixe eu continuar... Tem mais coisas estranhas nessa história... E talvez você consiga me ajudar.

- Bella, acho melhor você se adiantar nesses preparativos, não acha? Você tem que ir para o aeroporto, e você sabe como funciona...

- Jake! Eu tenho que desabafar! E você é o único que eu confio! Quer dizer tem minha mãe, mas eu não me sinto tão à vontade com ela, como eu me sinto com você! Me ouve, ok? Só me ouve pelo menos...

- Ok Bella. – Por que será que Jake continuava tão estranho? Eu não via nenhum motivo para isso...

- E também enquanto nós estávamos lá, eu me lembrei de uma época da minha infância... Em que estava eu e você e seus amigos... Eu lembro que nós sempre brincávamos juntos pelas florestas de La Push, lembra?

- Aham. – Ele engoliu em seco.

- Só que eu me lembro de outro garoto, mais velho, que estava com a gente... Ele não me é estranho, mas eu realmente não consigo me lembrar dele com perfeição, nem saber o seu nome nem nada... E na verdade é isso que mais me preocupa... Talvez eu não tenha visto o sangue... Talvez não tenha verdadeiramente rompido – Mesmo eu sabendo que era impossível, não depois daquela noite... Epa, foco Bella! – Já que era seu amigo! Eu queria saber quem ele era!

- Bella... É imprescindível isso, sabe? Você deve ter tido um surto de memória que acontece de vez em quando com as pessoas. A verdade é que eu nem me lembro dessa parte da minha vida... Só lembro vagamente, de Jared, Paul, Sam, Leah, somente eles... E não tinha ninguém... – Ele engoliu em seco. – Mais velho. Todos pela nossa idade... E a mais velha era você e Sam... – Eu cogitei a idéia do garoto que vinha me ajudar a levantar que fosse Sam, mas eu me lembrava de Sam... Não poderia ser ele. – Acho Bella, sinceramente, que você devia deixar isso de lado, curtir essa viagem, e voltar melhor, sabe? Deixa essas coisas de lado, e procure não se lembrar disso, ok?

- Jake... Por que ficou tão nervoso? É quase um assunto qualquer...

- Bella, é impressão sua. Acho que tem que ir? Quer que ele venha ai na porta, e você tenha que sair pela janela?

- Ok, Ok. – Engoli em seco. Ele realmente estava me evitando, eu não conseguia entender o por que. Mas talvez ele tivesse razão, talvez mesmo eu tivesse que deixar esses pensamentos para trás, no lugar que pertencem... Curtir essa viagem é sinônimo de esquecer Edward... Quer dizer ele. Era não era?

Arrumei todas minhas coisas, apesar de Jake ter me forçado á ir mais rápido, eu tinha tempo suficiente para fazer outras coisas. Jake queria me levar ao aeroporto, mas eu recusei... Eu pensei em levá-lo comigo na viagem, já que Tom deu direito á eu e mais um acompanhante, mas eu tinha alguém mais necessitado para ir comigo... Pensando bem, eu deveria estar bem diferente e mudada mesmo, por estar aceitando favor dos outros... Bella, Bella...

Cheguei em casa, e peguei a chave que estava como sempre embaixo do tapete, procurei por Renne, como era sábado ela provavelmente estaria por ali. Escutei algum barulho vindo da cozinha, e corri para lá. Chego lá e a encontro fazendo uma grande faxina na cozinha.

- olá Mãe!

- Filha! – Ela levou á mão ao coração de susto. – Que susto!

- Desculpe. – A abracei. – Está melhor? Papai voltou?

Ela soluçou um pouco mais se controlou.

- Ele não veio, e nem deu notícias. Falei com um amigo dele do trabalho e não quiseram me deixar satisfações...

- Calma mãe...

- Mas você não está bem também, e eu te amolando...

- Acho que tenho a solução para nós duas... – Disse suspirando.

- E qual é? Morrer? Novos maridos? – Ela me olhou incrédula.

- Não... Tenho duas passagens para Jamaica, para hoje, amanhã e segunda... Vem comigo?

- Jamaica? E como você conseguiu dinheiro para essas passagens?

- Bem... É meio que um favor.

- Filha, você nunca aceitou favores de ninguém...

- Eu sei, mas eu vi isso como um empréstimo, e Jake me convenceu. Acho bom a gente sair um pouco desse país, buscar novos ares, nem que seja por um ou dois dias... A gente merece, e depois... – Suspirei. – Quem sabe quando voltarmos, papai não esteja aqui, te entregando flores, e dizendo que perdeu o caminho para casa? – Ela sorriu melancolicamente, e me abraçou.

- Gosto da idéia. Mas não tem problema em questão de pagar?

- Não.

- Então vamos. Quando partimos?

- Hoje mesmo. Na verdade temos que estar no aeroporto daqui uma hora e meia.

- O quê? Filha! – E ela saiu correndo pelas escadas, procurando coisas pelos cantos. Senti feliz por um momento, por deixar minha mãe feliz pelo menos durante um instante... E quem sabe eu não poderia me sentir de novo assim também.

Pegamos o avião, voamos até Jamaica. E a viagem pode ser considerada boa. Me diverti com os nativos, e com as belíssimas praias. Não foi um " remédio", uma vacina para curar minhas dores, mais foi gratificante... Por mim mesma, talvez... É que é estranho... Você não consegue parar de pensar na pessoa que ama, parece que ao invés de ser você em sua mente, é a outra pessoa que ocupa inteiramente. Cheguei a conclusão, que o tempo cura tudo... E que eu deveria esperar. Porque esquecê-lo era praticamente impossível...

A viagem foi boa para minha mãe também. Ela parece que esqueceu um pouco de Charlie o que foi bom, mas mesmo assim eu tenho minhas dúvidas, porque eu mesma me senti como ela...

Não imaginava o que havia levado Charlie á abandoná-la sem mais nem menos... E mesmo abandoná-la em qualquer sentido. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, brigas e separações, eles continuavam se amando... E o envolvimento de Charlie, com Sue a mãe de Jacob, foi mais uma prova de que ele verdadeiramente amava Renne. Mas o que realmente levou ele a fazer o que fez... É uma grande dúvida.

Quando estava no aeroporto da Jamaica, e que por um milagre meu celular estava pegando, mandei um SMS para Charlie, que dizia basicamente assim:

"Pai, onde você está? Mamãe está aflita, e eu também. Bells"

Queria acrescentar que estávamos em depressão profunda, Ok foi exagero, mas não duvidava nada de que não tardasse á chegar por esse caminho.

E a música que agora era praticamente a trilha sonora de uma Bella sozinha e deprimida... Inundava minha mente. " Don't worry, about a thing, because every little thing, goes to be all right!"... Depois que um jamaicano todo de vermelho e amarelo, fumando um narguilé, viu minha cara assim que cheguei em sua terra abençoada, ele já me deu uma blusa do Bob Marley, e me ensinou a música... Olha o estado do ser... Esse ser se refiro á eu.

Cheguei a Chicago, com esperanças de que acontecesse algo melhor em minha vida... Sei lá, largar o lado depressivo, viver mais para mim mesma, e como disse Jacob, dar a volta por cima.

No meio da viagem Renne contou que Ele havia ligado para lá atrás de mim, um pouco antes que eu chegasse. E como ela estava meio que desesperada e eu não havia ido procurá-la e cumprido minha promessa de dar apoio á ela, ela caiu em desespero dizendo para que me levasse de volta... Lógico que não era possível isso. Ele não iria conseguir as coisas facilmente de novo. Por mais que eu estivesse deprimida por causa dele, sofrendo por causa dele, e desejando estar do lado dele, eu não iria negar que esse era o melhor para mim... Ele não me teria de volta.

Minha mãe e eu descemos do avião agradecendo internamente por ter chegado ao fim... Simplesmente éramos muito parecidas quando se tratava de avião e o medo que ele caísse.

Jacob me esperava sorrindo junto com mais duas pessoas. Uma vagamente familiar a outra eu não reconhecia. Nem me preocupei com elas, e já sai abraçando Jacob.

- Bells! E aí, como foi à viagem?

- Foi normal, Jake... – Disse dando um sorriso não por mim mesma, mas por ele. Pela saudade que eu sentia dele. Simplesmente não sei como viveria sem Jake...

- Bobona... Depois nós conversamos ok?

- ok. Quem são esses homens? – no momento que eu perguntei discretamente aquilo para jake, minha mãe deu um grito que misturava desespero, surpresa, e esperança. Olhei para vê-la, e ela conversava avidamente com um dos homens que lá estavam. Olhei inquisitiva para jake, e ele balançou a cabeça, querendo dizer que explicava depois... E antes que eu procurasse saber quem era o outro homem ele veio em minha frente e me cumprimentou.

- Isabella Swan! A última vez que te vi foi em outro continente! – corei vergonhosamente, e aceitei sua mão.

- Tom Banner... Prazer em vê-lo novamente. – Disse por fim. – Mas me chame de Bella, por favor...

- Ok, então, Bella... Antes que ache desrespeitoso e que eu falte com o cavalheirismo, eu vim aqui acompanhar meu colega Jacob como já viu...

- E ah Obrigada pela passagem, quer dizer pela viagem... Fez bem para mim! – Corei mais ainda. Onde que eu estava com a cabeça mesmo em aceitar aquela oferta indireta de Jacob?

- Nada não Bella... Foi um prazer...

- pode deixar que um dia vou recompensá-lo... – Apressei-me em dizer.

- Sem demoras, Bella. Mas vejo um jeito que você pode me recompensar. Não só a mim, quanto a você e muitas pessoas...

Olhei com aquela expressão bem: Ahn? ( oO)... E ele sorriu me deixando na curiosidade.

- Vamos tomar um café, e conversamos. – ele piscou.

- Claro, mas... Minha mãe.

- Bells, - Jacob começou. – Sua mãe está meio ocupada agora, acho que ela não se importa que saiamos...

- E quem é aquele cara? – Perguntei, achando estranho o fato de ela estar compenetrada em uma conversa com um cara que para mim era um estranho.

- Você já vai saber... Bells, não se preocupe... Vamos tomar café com Tom.

Jake ia me guiando, e pelo jeito que ele se comportava, parecia que ele sabia bem do que Tom ia me falar, e ainda gostava disso. Como eu odiava ficar na curiosidade...

Chegamos a um café que ficava perto do aeroporto e depois de pedimos um cappuccino qualquer, e algumas torradas, finalmente resolveram saciar minha curiosidade.

- Bells, você não vai acreditar no que temos, quer dizer, Banner tem para lhe dizer... – jake estava eufórico! E eu me perguntei como que ele conseguira guardar toda aquela euforia por todo o percurso até o café.

- E o que é? Vocês não estão vendo que estão me matando de curiosidade?

- Bella querida... – Tom começou. – Lembra-se daquela noite no jantar no restaurante de Mike Newton?

- Sim, me lembro. O Smirk's. – Como eu iria esquecer aquele dia?

- Então... Lembra que eu lhe fiz uma proposta de ser minha modelo. De entrar para a carreira, já que eu via potencial em você...

- Ok, lembro que fiquei irritada e devo ter de tratado mal... – corei.

- Nada de mais, querida.

- Eu fiquei irritada, pois achei que era uma brincadeira, e na verdade até agora eu acho... Eu sou descoordenada, não consigo dar cinco passos seguidos sem tropeçar... Não sou magra esquelética, não tenha nenhuma vocação para comer coisa verde, não sou bonita o suficiente... Querem que eu liste mais?

- Bells... – Jake rolou os olhos, naquela atitude típica dele de "fale coisa direita, senão tiro o champanhe de sua dispensa".

Mas Tom riu, e eu fiquei meio confusa.

- Bella, naquela noite eu te disse que tinha potencial e reafirmo isso, hoje e sempre... Eu quero muito que a Bella's Week aconteça... E na verdade já vai acontecer, tem data marcada, e vai acontecer daqui mais que um mês em Nova York... Mas sem você lá, o verdadeiro motivo pelo evento existir, fica sem graça...

- Bells... Você é linda, lógico você é minha irmã. – Eu revirei os olhos para ele. – E tudo se aprende, Darling!

- Ok, vou "fingir" que acredito em tudo o que vocês estão me dizendo... Mas o que isso tem haver com o assunto que vocês queriam falar comigo? O assunto importante que faria bem para mim e para outras pessoas?

Eles riram de minha cara, e ficaram me olhando sem dizer nada...

- Bells, você ainda não entendeu...? – Jake perguntou sorrindo.

Ok. Eu não via motivos algum para eles estarem rindo, e porque eles não iam direto ao assunto, eu por acaso tinha cara de desocupada para perder tempo com coisas sem ne...xo... e...e...

- OMG! Não... Não... Não...Não...E NÃO! – A ficha tinha caído, agora eu já não sabia quantos Não's eram necessários para convencer uma pessoa... Umas não, duas!

- Vocês não podem estar falando sério!

- E por que não, Bells? – Jake falou mostrando seu grandioso estado de excitação. Sabia que esse era o sonho de consumo dele... Mas não o meu.

- Porque eu não tenho características para isso! E além do que não é o tipo de profissão que eu quero para mim! Esqueceu que eu vim para Chicago para estudar? Que só trabalhava de diarista e no shopping para poder juntar dinheiro para uma boa faculdade de medicina? Meu sonho é ser médica! Não modelo...!

- Bella... – tom começou. Ai, como eu queria socar aquela cara dele de "Eu sou o melhor". – É por esses seus sonhos mesmo que você tem que aceitar. Você, apesar de não acreditar, tem tudo para se tornar famosa e ingressar na carreira! Outras coisas podem ser melhoradas, para isso tem aprendizado. E essa profissão ganha muito dinheiro em pouco tempo... E você depois pode largar, com o dinheiro e pagar a sua faculdade!

- Bells... Você trabalhava como diarista e funcionária do shopping simplesmente porque não tinha empregos de cargos maiores para você. Agora você tem a oportunidade. E vai conseguir o dinheiro mais cedo do que você imagina!

- Não é algo para a vida inteira, Bella... – Tom falou assumindo um tom persuasivo. – É algo temporário, e que rende bastante... Muitas garotas queriam estar no seu lugar nesse momento... E você não pode desperdiçar a chance!

Eu tentei absolver o que aqueles dois loucos estavam tentando dizer, mas simplesmente a idéia para mim era imprescindível.

- Ok, vocês podem ter razão. Em questão do dinheiro fácil... Mas eu não sou modelo! Nem tenho aptidão para ser! Dê essa oportunidade para as outras garotas que tanto querem! – Tomei um grande gole do meu cappuccino que a garçonete acabara de trazer. Quase que eu jogo em cima dela o café ao lembrar a tal francesa, e quase que eu cuspo o conteúdo depois de imaginar ver Edward sentado na outra mesa... Realmente eu estava virando psicótica... Mas em outro ponto de vista... Eu realmente queria deixar de ser a coitadinha, a empregadinha... Queria deixar de ser sempre o diminutivo das coisas! Se eles estavam falando que eu conseguiria entrar na carreira, quem era eu para dizer o contrário? Mas que a idéia era absurda... Ah era...

- Bells... – Jake já estava quase implorando. – Lembra da nossa conversa? Dar a volta por cima? – Olhei para ele através da xícara de café. Ele era um bom amigo, além de irmão... Ele queria meu bem. Deveria confiar nele. Mas em mim mesma, eu confiava?

- Bella... Eu sei mais coisa do que você própria possa imaginar... Sobre você e sua vida, e digo que você vai realmente se sobressair na carreira com esforço... E você realmente consegue o que quer. É só você querer... Então qual é a sua resposta?

- Bells, pense bem... O evento é daqui um mês... Não há muito tempo...

Pousei minha xícara, e apoiei minhas mãos na cabeça, tentando pensar. Realmente eu precisava de um emprego e de dinheiro. Agora eu só tinha dois patrões, Mike Newton e Jéssica Stanley... E o trabalho no shopping... Realmente era muito pouco, e quando eu trabalhava na casa Dele realmente fazia diferença. Devido á generosidade do salário... Não poderia voltar a ser diarista para Mike, pois ele poderia falar minha localização, e no shopping seria fácil me encontrar... E agora mais do que nunca eu queria seguir o meu antigo objetivo... O de ser médica... Mas para isso...

- Ok. – Levantei a cabeça olhando fixamente nos olhos de Tom Banner. – mas só se você me prometer que não pagarei nenhum mico, e que eu serei preparada antes... – Ele assumiu aquela expressão prepotente de "Eu já sabia mesmo", e jake só faltava soltar fogos de artifício. – porém... Eu quero mudar meu nome.

- O quê? – Jake quase engasgou no cappuccino dele, e Tom arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Isso mesmo.

- E por quê? Posso saber? – Tom perguntou ligeiramente surpreso. Risada maléfica, ponto para mim.

- Por que... – Será que ele realmente era confiável? Decidi por enrolar. – Não gosto muito do meu nome, e não quero que todos vejam lá Isabella Swan e fiquem pesquisando minha vida, fazendo suposições... Eu realmente tenho traumas quando o assunto são jornais. – Estremeci ao lembrar-me de FANFICS TWILIGHT.

Tom arqueou as sobrancelhas mais ainda e Jake me olhou confuso, mas a partir do momento que eu olhei para ele, ele soube a verdade.

- Bem... Deve ter motivos por trás disso, mas não está em meu poder arrancá-los de você, Isabella. Aceito sua oferta! Desde que desfile para nós!

- Ótimo. – Disse, e um aperto no coração me inundou. Será que era a coisa certa? Tanto em aceitar a idéia estapafúrdia de desfilar e ainda por cima mudando o nome? O que minha mãe diria sobre isso? Mas sabia que ainda não estava pronta para encontrar com Ele, e se meu nome fosse divulgado seria muito fácil me achar. Sabia que no desfile provavelmente iriam me filmar e tirar fotos e ele saberia, mas seria dali um mês, e até lá eu já teria dado a volta por cima.

- E qual seria o nome, por obséquio?

Pensei um pouco, e peguei o nome de uma prima, e o sobrenome de uma atriz canadense famosa.

- Danielle Sparkle!

- Por que Danielle Sparkle, bella? – Jake perguntou.

- Me veio à mente... E é diferente de Isabella Swan. – Dei de ombros.

A conversa encerrou, depois de mais um ou dois cappuccinos MUITO cafeínados. Até que não seria algo de totalmente ruim... Quer dizer, eu poderia sobreviver. Tom me explicou tudo sobre o mundo da moda, e os planos que ele tinha para o desfile. Jake estava parecendo uma criança feliz, e parecia que ele que iria ser o modelo e não eu. Ele iria me ajudar também, enquanto Tom me passava o endereço de algumas assistentes que iriam me ajudar, e os lugares dos ensaios. Eu realmente achava que um mês de preparação seria muito curto... Mas ele achava que seria o suficiente, e que se algo desse errado teria a desculpa de que o evento e a modelo eram novatos. Mas algo nos olhos dele dizia que qualquer erro seria o último pecado capital, e que ele não admitiria. Ele estava certo... Tom sabia, ouvia, e via muita coisa, era esperto, e sabia o que queria. Não duvidava nada de que soubesse o que eu realmente fazia em Paris, e o porquê do meu estado deprê.

Depois que Tom foi embora uma ruga gigante no meio da testa de Jake começou a se formar mais intensamente. Suspirei, sabendo que talvez ele me reprovasse! Talvez não! Era uma certeza!

- Jake...

- Bells! OMG eu estou tão feliz por você! Minha irmã vai ser modelo e eu vou ser o seu "empresário júnior"...

- Jake... Foi você que, pôs essas caraminholas na cabeça dele não foi? Você estava por trás disso?

- Eu? – Ele fez cara de ofendido, e se sentou no meu lado da cadeira. – Amor, eu não fiz nada. E bem você sabe que ele sempre se interessou por você, desde daquela noite nos Smirks, lembra? Eu só pedi á ele á viagem, e ele veio me perguntando a data do seu vôo de volta, e eu não podia negar á ele Bella! Aliás, ele que providenciou! Não sabia que ele iria te pedir a ser modelo, até ele falar contigo!

- Sei... Vi muito bem você engajando bem na conversa, tentando me convencer junto á ele!

- Eu tinha uma idéia do que ele iria falar Bells... – jake falou se mostrando ofendido. – Mas você sabe que eu nunca iria te indiciar á algo que eu não achasse bom para você não é?

- Você me aconselhou uma vez á ficar com Ele, e olha no que deu...

- Olha no que deu nada! Vocês se amavam! E se amam, sei lá! Vocês que são dois porcos orgulhosos! Mas agora você tem sua chance, maninha! Aproveita!

- Eu vou aproveitar, mas não me sinto tão bem com isso... E se der errado? E se eu não aprender o que tiver que aprender?

- É só você não ficar se preocupando que tudo dá certo, bobona. – Ele ajeitou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. – Mas por que você mudou seu nome?

- Você sabe o porquê... – Olhei significativamente para ele.

- Na verdade, eu estava com esperanças que fosse outra coisa! Mas Bells, você sabe que cedo ou tarde vocês vão se encontrar não sabe? Mudar de nome não é a solução! Por que você não vai mudar sua aparência também!

- Bem que poderia...

- Não, não poderia! E tire você, essas caraminholas da cabeça, e viva sua vida, e essa nova oportunidade! Você é jovem, bonita, e vai ser bem sucedida, vai fazer sua tão querida faculdade tardia! Você tem mais é que curtir! Deixei os problemas para mais tarde, querida...

- Jake... Não vou discutir mais com você. Tanto porque não tenho mais tempo, tanto por realmente não querer pensar mais nas minhas opiniões e decisões infundadas.

- Então está tudo bem?

- Acho que realmente eu vou pensar mais no assunto. Apesar de ter falado com Tom que aceitava, acho que vou pensar mais.

Depois do café, peguei minhas malas e fui para minha casa. Ainda não sabia o que havia acontecido com minha mãe, e quem era aquele homem no aeroporto. E subitamente me senti culpada por ter supostamente esquecido do fato enquanto ficava me deliciando com minha suposta "volta por cima". Não sabia se era certo ou não, nem sabia se quem havia aceitado era eu ou não, só sabia que meu antigo estilo de vida estava esquecido, na verdade deveria ser esquecido, e que eu precisava de novos ares.

Cheguei em casa e logo me deparo com a viatura de Charlie na garagem. Fiquei subitamente feliz, e um sorriso se abriu nos meus lábios ao constatar que ele havia voltado e que Renne poderia finalmente ficar bem e entender o que quer que tenha acontecido. E eu poderia deixar eles felizes com minha mais nova e incrível novidade.

Antes que eu pudesse testar pegar a chave embaixo do tapete como de costume, a porta se abre e minha mãe aparece com um sorriso triste e surpreso.

- Filha, vi você se aproximando! – Ela me abraçou forte, enquanto eu largava a mala no chão para poder abraçá-la com a mesma intensidade.

- Mãe. – Disse afastando nossos corpos para poder enxergar sua expressão. – O que aconteceu? – Ela enterrou o rosto nos meus cabelos em um novo abraço, e eu fiz carinho em suas costas tentando acalmá-la.

- Vamos entre... – Ela falou sem responder minha pergunta. Segui-a e logo avisto sentado no sofá da sala o mesmo homem que conversara com ela no aeroporto.

- Senhorita Swan! Prazer em conhecê-la! Quer dizer revê-la!– O homem se encaminhou em minha direção. Ele era mais alto do que imaginava, tinha pele morena e a expressão do rosto era firme e forte, mostrando que havia passado por muitas coisas na vida, e que quase nada o intimidava. Apertei a mão dele com um pouco de desconfiança. Não sabia se ele viera ali para levar coisas boas ou ruins.

- Desculpe a indelicadeza... Mas quem é você?

- Ah... Perdão eu, por não ter me apresentado anteriormente. Meu nome é Billy Black... O marido de Sue.

- Billy? Eu conheço você, não?

Ele deu uma risadinha que revelou algumas marcas de expressão ao redor dos seus olhos.

- Acho que sou mais eu que te conheço do que você que me conhece. Eu morava perto de Forks quando você ainda morava lá com seus pais.

- Ah... – agora eu me lembrava. Logo depois que Charlie terminara com Sue e voltara para minha mãe de novo, mais ou menos um ano depois ela se casara com Billy. Jacob gostava dele, assim como também gostava de Renne, mas infelizmente a distância entre as cidades o impedia de ter mais contato com sua mãe e padrasto.

- Você cresceu se tornou tão jovem e bonita!

- Obrigada; - Corei. Realmente elogios me desgastavam. Minha cota que sedia ao negativo já tinha sido estourada no Café.

- Filha, você vai ficar aqui comigo agora? – renne perguntou aparecendo ao meu lado entregando um copo de refresco para mim e Billy.

- Ainda não sei mãe. Acho que só vou pegar umas roupas.

- Bem... – Billy chamou sua atenção para ele de novo. – Bella, eu estava conversando com sua mãe sobre Charlie, e acho que você também precisa saber. Na verdade você tem que saber.

- o que aconteceu?

Renne suspirou e eu me inclinei na poltrona de couro ansiosa por mais informações.

- Bella, fiquei sabendo que você fez uma viagem com seu namorado.

- Ex... – Corrigi. Na verdade nem ex era, porque nunca fora nada.

- Enfim, uns dias depois seu pai recebeu um telefonema, dizendo que você havia sido seqüestrado por uma daquelas gangues estrangeiras no aeroporto. Você supostamente estava dentro do banheiro esperando pela hora da partida e alguém te viu e seqüestrou. Seus amigos acabaram embarcando e só se deram conta que você não entrara quando o avião já levantava vôo. Ele achavam que você estava em algum canto do próprio avião, e não te achando, resolveram não informar ninguém e procurar depois...

Que absurdo! Ninguém iria "esquecer" alguém no aeroporto. Ninguém iria deixar sem avisar alguém com risco de algo grave ter acontecido á pessoa. Aquela história era totalmente mal feita.

- Ligaram para seu pai, informando que abrisse uma carta lacrada que havia chegado para ele. Aqui está a carta veja com os próprios olhos.

Ele me entregou uma carta que parecia velha, ou pelo menos manipulada diversas vezes.

"Chefe Swan.

Estamos com sua filha (Muito bonita por sinal), e realmente ela está se mostrando muito delicada e _sincera_ conosco. Sua colaboração é imprescindível. Pena que não tenha podido ir até Paris com seus amiguinhos, realmente é uma ótima cidade e ela teria gastado bastante.

Estamos com ela, e a terá de volta assim que sair da cidade. Uma cidade bem distante, e sem demoras, porque saberemos. Não informe ninguém, inclusive sua esposa. Realmente não queremos_ mais_ sangue sendo derramado. Sai da cidade imediatamente, não entre em contato com ninguém, e receberá um aviso assim que poder voltar. Se voltar. A vida de sua filha e sua família depende de sua decisão.

Afetuosamente,

O seqüestrador.

- Quer dizer que simularam um seqüestro meu para tirar meu pai de Chicago?

Renne começou a chorar, e Billy assentiu.

- Como vê, ele não podia dizer a ninguém e precisava sair imediatamente. Ele poderia ter dito alguma palavra de conforto á Renne antes de ir, mas ele tinha medo de que descobrissem e colocassem a vida dela em perigo junto com a sua. Ele foi até Forks, onde me encontrou e com muito esforço arranquei o porquê de tão repentinamente ele ter voltado para lá. Ele queria muito voltar e cuidar de Renne e avisar a polícia de seu sumiço Bella, mas ele não podia, ele tinha medo.

- Mas eu não havia sido seqüestrada!

- Sim... Mas ele não sabia. Até que você mandou uma mensagem de texto para ele, e ele percebeu que não passara de uma armadilha e que você estava viva e em segurança. E ele voltou...

- Voltou? E onde ele está?

Renne começou a chorar mais ainda.

- Quando ele o soube ficou muito excitado, e se apressou em arrumar as coisas e pegar o primeiro avião em Port Angeles, só que...

- Só que o quê? – Perguntei sentindo uma dor no coração.

- Só que ele sofreu um acidente. Um lobo o feriu nas pernas, e quase o matou se eu não tivesse ido atrás dele justamente para avisar que nessa época do ano os lobos infestavam o local.

- Mas ele está bem? Ele está vivo?

- Está... Mas muito ferido. Ele está sobre poder dos médicos e várias cirurgias estão sendo feitas com precisão...

- E onde ele está?

- Ele está no hospital em Washington D.C, foi o lugar mais rápido que conseguimos chegar e que tivesse um bom hospital capaz de tratar das dificuldades dele.

- Ele está muito ferido?

- Está Bella... – Ele disse carinhosamente. – Eu tentei falar com vocês, só que não consegui, e a única maneira que tive foi vir.

- Estávamos na Jamaica. – murmurei baixinho. Me chutando mentalmente por ter ido me divertir enquanto meu pai quase morria, e ainda por minha causa!

- Bella, mas... Isso eu não tinha chegado a falar á sua mãe. Ele quer muito vê-las, só que entendo que é longe, e também... Ele está fazendo as cirurgias porque ele não dispunha de muito tempo, e eu assinei um contrato prometendo que eu iria pagar, mas eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente, pois é muito!

- Quanto?

- 70 mil.

- O quê? - Minha mãe e eu perguntamos juntas.

- Realmente é muito dinheiro, mas não tem tratamentos mais baratos de qualidade. Desculpe se fiz mal, eu só não queria deixar meu amigo mal... – Ele começou a perder um pouco a pose de lutador.

- Como pagaremos? – Minha mãe levou as mãos á cabeça, enquanto a luz incidia na minha mente.

- Eu pago. – todos olharam surpresos para mim. – Quando que tem que pagar?

- Acho que depois que acabam as cirurgias eles dão o prazo de duas semanas para o começo da quitação...

- Tempo suficiente... – Respondi para acalmá-los. Mas na verdade não era.

- Filha não vá roubar um banco ou rodar bolsinha...

- Mãe! Claro que não! Eu tenho uma novidade para vocês... – E antes se eu tinha dúvidas do que eu realmente queria, agora eu não tinha mais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**_xxxxxxxxxxx__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oi de novo! =)... espero que estejam gostando do POV da Bells... Agradecendo as reviews, e pedindo para todo mundo que acompanha aqui, dar sinal de vida... é bom para a manutenção da autora :)

Eu realmente queria responder as reviews, só que eu iria demorar muito e ai eu acabaria demorando para postar, e ficaria só para amanhã... Então eu respondo no próx cap..

Então, até a próxima...

byebye :*


	27. 26 – Outra Versão II

**N/A: *fugindo de pedras e objetos não identificados* Oi? *nervosa*... tbm depois de dez anos finalmente eu surjo por aqui :D é que o cap é muuuito grande... e mesmo eu tendo dividio em dois, mesmo assim peso a carga ;\ bom vou parar de amolar voces... e curtam o cap frsquinho e enorme :D**

**Capítulo 26 – Outra Versão II**

Os dias pareciam que não andavam mais. Minha cabeça estava tão atolada de problemas e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil digerir tudo que nem dormir eu conseguia direito. Minha mãe teve quase um ataque quando contei para ela da grande novidade, e Billy repetiu diversas vezes que apesar "de não saber muito do que se trata, acha que é algo bom". Quer dizer, acho que ele disse no sentido que se algo dá tanto dinheiro em tão pouco tempo, deve ser algo realmente bom.

Eu sabia que por mais que a idéia de me tornar modelo me assustasse, ela tinha caído como uma luva para mim. Pois eu sabia que eu era capaz de rodar bolsinha na esquina da principal Rua de Chicago e até traficar drogas para menores de 18 nas portas do colégio para conseguir dinheiro para pagar as cirurgias de Charlie.

Minha mãe tinha algum dinheiro e resolveu pedir licença no emprego nos Smirk's a fim de passar um tempo com meu pai. E eu fiquei grata por isso, pois ela estaria junto dele, dando força ao invés de ficar deprimida pelo canto das casas.

- Danielle, essa é a passarela. Passarela essa é Danielle. Vocês agora vão viver um momento de amor, compreensão e carinho. Vocês são duas melhores amigas, ou melhor, irmãs.

O discurso que uma das assistentes de Tom Banner dava para mim estava me assustando. Não que isso não fosse assustar alguém, mas manter "relações" com um "objeto" não era algo que eu entendia como "normal".

- Certo... Passarela. Oi! – A assistente que tinha o mesmo nome que eu, que também era Isabella, mas ao contrário de mim gostava de ser chamada de Isa ao invés de Bella, sorria a me ver "progredindo" a minha "relação". Claro que ela não sabia meu nome real, a partir de agora eu era "Danielle Sparkle" para todos, menos para mim mesma.

- Muito bem! – Ela bateu palmas feliz. Ela me lembrou muito Alice... E aquilo me deu certo medo. – Já percebi que você anda com as pontas dos pés para fora e deve ser por isso que você tropeça tanto. Por isso... – Ela deu sinal para outro assistente, que deu á ela uma caixinha. – Você vai usar essas palmilhas ortopedistas que dão um resultado realmente rápido e eficaz. Só que para isso você precisará usar direito... – Ela deu sinal para o assistente de novo que deu outro caixa só que maior para ela. – E como não podemos confiar muito nos tênis e sapatos fechados por aí... Tem esses sapatos da nossa coleção antiga que são realmente bons e arejados. E o uso da palmilha com eles vai ficar mais confortável.

- Ah... – Gemi de frustração. – Eu realmente tenho que aceitar isso?

- Claro que sim! – Ela sorriu enormemente. – Não se preocupe que isso são normas, e que não vai desfalcar nenhum banco. Agora vamos voltar ao treino e o conhecimento "modelo-passarela".

Sai do estúdio e já estava super cansada de andar de um lado para outro como uma gazela saltitante perdida. O que eu mais queria eram um banho gelado e um ar condicionado deixando o meu quarto mais gelado ainda. Mas sabia que ainda tinha um longo caminho pelo meu dia.

Eu ainda tomava algumas "precações" ao caso de "alguém" vir me procurar. Não que eu achasse que isso fosse acontecer... Mas é melhor atacar do que remediar. Por isso sai da casa de Jake e de minha mãe e aluguei um pequeno apartamento em um dos hotéis do centro da cidade. Não era nada luxuoso, mas com muito estilo.

Meu celular começou a tocar em meu bolso e vi que tinham duas mensagens de texto. Citei que também havia mudado o número de meu celular?

A primeira era de Renne.

_"Filha, já cheguei a Washington D.C. Vejo seu pai em breve apesar dele estar na UTI. Te amo, mamãe"._

A outra era de Jake.

"_Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe, desculpe, desculpe..."_

Mas que diabos era isso...? Não precisei de mais tempo para matutar o que aquilo queria dizer, porque a resposta surgiu no horizonte, quer dizer no toque de celular.

- Alô?

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ONDE A SENHORITA ESTÁ? POR QUE SOME SEM NOTÍCIAS? POR QUE DEIXA TODOS PREUCUPADOS? PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME AVISOU NADA?

Tive que afastar o celular do ouvido para não ter problemas com meu tímpano posteriormente. E também considerei a idéia de desligar na cara dela e fingir que "não era eu", mas eu realmente gostava de Alice e não queria fazer isso com ela.

- Oi Alice... Não precisa gritar comigo!

- Como não precisa? COMO?

- Eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar.

- Bella... Você tem noção do sofrimento que _todos_ passamos?

- Desculpe... Era necessário.

- Não! Não era nada necessário! Sabe o que isso parece? Que você está fugindo! Isso fugindo! Você não consegue encarar os fatos de frente!

- Alice, eu tive motivos para isso, OK? E NÃO BRIGUE COMIGO! EU JÁ AGUENTEI MUITA COISA, E SORTE A MINHA QUE EU AINDA ESTOU ENTRE OS VIVOS!

Silêncio do outro lado da linha, e eu achei que ela tinha desligado até ela falar novamente.

- Ok... Mas isso não explica o fato de você me deixar nesse estado.

- Era necessário... – Murmurei como um último suspiro.

- Não vou discutir com você mais Bella. Você é teimosa que nem um rato!

- E desde quando ratos são teimosos? – Eu estava confusa.

- Desde quando Isabella Swan foge da raia! Come on, você não é assim!

- Vai começar? – Suspirei.

- Ok... Ok... Mas onde você se meteu nesse tempo todo? Eu tentava te encontrar em todos os lugares!

- Eu estava por aí.

- Bella. – Ela firmou a voz de novo. – Você entende que eu sou quase uma irmã para você, certo? Você entende que eu não vou pegar um megafone na mão e dizer que eu te achei se você não quiser, certo? Então confie em mim.

- Sei Alice... Mas sei também que você é forte o suficiente para me convencer á coisas que não quero.

- mas não vou... Pois eu... Bem... Eu acho que entendo a situação.

- Como você achou meu celular? – murmurei me encostando em uma pilastra enquanto via o movimento na rua.

- Não mate Jake, por favor... Eu quase o estrangulei com a cordinha do meu cinto... E além do que ele assim como eu, concordou que você está muito sozinha, e precisa de mais apoio...

- não preciso não...

- precisa sim, e deixa de ser teimosa. Quando eu posso te encontrar?

- Como assim "como eu posso te encontrar"?

- Bella! Me dê um endereço e um horário agora ou farei você em picadinhos!

- Como se você não sabe onde eu estou?

Ela riu maldosamente do outro lado da linha.

- Você pode me dar por bem, ou eu posso muito bem usar meu novo rastreador de chamadas. Nós já estamos á mais de trinta segundos na linha e eu posso muito bem te rastrear para sempre!

Pensei nas possibilidades de aquilo ser verdade ou não... Como era Alice resolvi não duvidar.

- Me encontre no meu hotel amanhã...

- amanhã? Não moçinha agora!

- Alice...

- Agora!

- Ok. – Dei o endereço do hotel e resmunguei mil coisas para ela. Enquanto pedia um taxi e me dirigia para o hotel também.

Chegando lá Alice já me esperava no saguão. Credo, ela era rápida.

- BELLA! – Ela voou em minha direção enquanto me abraçava forte quase me fazendo cair.

- Calma Alice! Não me mate!

- Bem que você merecia! – Ela deu um tapa no meu ombro. – Você tem noção do que você causou? Sua insensível!

- Vai começar mesmo?

- ok, Ok... Mas bem que você merecia um sermão daqueles!

- Ok, eu saio por essa porta e não volto mais... – Fingi dramaticamente sair do saguão, até que ela me puxou pelo cinto me fazendo voltar.

- nem ouse! Agora que te achei quero ver você me escapar!

Fiquei com medo não, né?

Alice me fez dizer tudo e mais um pouco para ela. Ela quase teve um treco quando eu disse que iria ser modelo, e ela me xingou horrores por não ter contado á ela antes!

- Ótimo Alice, aqui estou "tentando" me esconder do mundo, e você me vem e me descobre...

- Bella, você não pode ficar se escondendo. O mundo é pequeno sabia?

- Sim. – Falei entre dentes. – Mas não tão pequeno assim.

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

- A você me deu uma baita dor de cabeça... Que roupa eu vou usar nesse desfile? O que eu faço com você?

- Como assim Alice? Onde você pensa que vai?

- onde que eu penso que vou? Querida, eu não te largo mais! E te apresento a sua nova secretária de eventos e melhor amiga, Alice!

- Alice! – Falei repreendendo. – Eu quero me esconder, sabe... E você, bem... Não é muito discreta.

- Credo Bella, assim você fere meus sentimentos... – Olhei atentamente para ela pela primeira vez, e vi os olhos verdes esmeraldas que nem os Dele... Isso deu um aperto em meu coração... Eram idênticos, perfeitos... Desviei o olhar, e suspirei...

- Você é irmã dele, com você me encontrando ele vai acabar me descobrindo...

- Eu posso ser discreta quando quero Bella... – Ela afagou meus cabelos com suas pequenas mãozinhas.

- Promete?

- Prometo. – Ela sorriu feliz.

- Ah Alice... É tão bom ter alguém a mais a quem contar... Jake está sendo tão bom comigo também...

- Jake está muito animado também! E ele vai ficar mais ainda quando souber que a Jakelice vai continuar!

Revirei os olhos para ela.

- Mas você nasceu com a bunda para a lua mesmo né Bella? Modelo de uma hora para a outra, ganha um evento com seu nome... Caraca...

- É verdade né? Daqui a pouco desmorona...

- Cala a boca! Eu sempre quis ser nome de evento assim...

Joguei uma almofada na cara dela, enquanto ela se dobrava de rir da situação. Só podia ser Alice...

Depois de quase horas que Alice estava lá no meu apartamento, o sono me pegou de jeito e eu tinha que me encontrar com Isa amanhã bem cedo.

- Alice, não querendo te mandar embora, mas mandando, eu queria dormir um pouco também ta? Amanhã eu tenho que acordar bem cedo...

- A claro. – Ela se levantou prontamente. – Que horas eu te pego?

- Como assim? – Perguntei cética para ela.

- Oras Bella... Você realmente não entendeu a parte do "assistente e melhor amiga"?

- Sim, mas...

- Então, sem mais nem menos mais! Eu vou com você, e ver se o terreno é seguro!

- É seguro...

- Ah não confie. – Ela apontou o dedo para minha cara assustadoramente. – Eu protejo você, baby. – Ela falou mostrando o seu volumoso corpo em seu um metro e cinqüenta.

- Alice, eu realmente acho que posso me proteger sem sua ajuda...

- Bella, larga de ser teimosa, cabeça dura, e mil outras palavras... Que horas?

- As seis.

- Ótimo. – Ela sorriu pegando sua bolsa PRADA e indo saltitante até a porta. Agradeci aos céus por ela não ter tocado muito no assunto Dele. Realmente não queria falar muito sobre isso. OMG, por que eu fui pensar nisso?

Levei-a até a porta enquanto ela se voltava para mim encostando-se à porta com uma expressão séria.

- Sabe... Não é somente eu que sofri com seu desaparecimento... – Mente maldita!

- Alice... – suspirei.

- Ele está muito magoado... Nunca o vi desse jeito... Ele agora trabalha que nem um louco condenado na empresa... Só sai para ir dormir e tem vezes que nem come... Jasper me contou que ele tem freqüentado com muito mais freqüência o Dr. Laurent que é o psicólogo da empresa. Esme e Carlisle estão muito preocupados... E eu também. – Ela murmurou.

- Acho que não estou pior...

- Não, não está... Acho que os dois estão sofrendo do mesmo jeito. Dois cabeças-duras isso é o que vocês são!

- Ele me traiu, Alice... Ele não está com Tanya ainda?

Ela hesitou um pouco até responder.

- Está e não está... Duvido que ele ainda se considere um "noivo" para ela... Mas tem coisas que o prende...

- Acho que não existe nada...

Ela encolheu os ombros em rendição, mas eu sabia que não era bem assim...

- Pense o que você quiser garota... Só não faça mais besteiras está bem?

- Pode deixar. – Murmurei.

Alice foi embora e eu fiquei pensando nele de novo! Saco! Sai da minha cabeça! Sai! Não quero mais você aqui!

No outro dia como prometido, Alice estava na porta do prédio me esperando. Rolei os olhos logo quando a vi quicando em frente a um Porshe Amarelo com dois copos de café nas mãos.

Cheguei ao estúdio e Isa não havia chegado. Lógico o trabalho pesado fica para quem?

No lugar dele tinha outro assistente que disse que seria o fotógrafo.

- Como assim fotógrafo?

- Fotógrafo, querida Dani... Fotografia... Fotos... ?

- Mas eu não quero, quer dizer não _posso _tirar fotos! – Falei entre dentes.

- Por que não? Você _tem_ que tirar fotos. – Ele girou uma pesada câmera nas mãos. – O evento é daqui um mês e temos que fazer a publicidade. Temos que colocar sua imagem rodando por todas as "_magazines"_, temos que exibir querida!

- Bella, propaganda é a alma do negócio... – Alice reforçou a idéia. – Você é modelo esqueceu? – Ela falou continuando quicando no lugar.

- Alice... – Puxei ela para um canto fora do campo de audição do assistente. – E se _ele _me ver nessas fotos? E se ele vier atrás de mim?

Ela rolou os olhos. - "Bella eu sei que você quer _atrasar_ esse momento! Que é óbvio que vai acontecer... Mas você não vai conseguir o dinheiro para seu pai e dar a volta por cima se você não fizer sua publicidade!

- Você não me entende... Quando eu aceitei isso, era só para treinar e desfilar nesse dia e pronto!

- Bella, não sei quem falou isso para você! Mas é mentira! Existem muito mais coisas que você tem que fazer... Uma delas é a sua publicidade! E a do evento que leva o seu nome!

- Alice não fale meu nome alto, eu sou Danielle!

- Ok, Danielle! – Ela falou ironicamente. – Ouça o que eu melhor amiga e assistente pessoal está te dizendo! Não estrague mais as coisas, ok?

- Ótimo, sou estraga - tudo agora né?

- Não é isso... É só que você continua sendo teimosa que nem _um rato_!

- Acho que vou continuar sendo um rato!

- Ótimo seu pai está lá na sala de cirurgia nesse exato momento, podendo ser amputado suas pernas se não pagarem os médicos! É isso que quer?

Alice era terrível. Ela sabia convencer qualquer um a fazer coisas que nunca pensamos em fazer... Sabia que tirar fotos poderia ser minha total perdição nesse caso, mas ela tinha certa razão, e eu não podia virar as costas e seguir minha vontade.

- Ok, ok...

- ÓTIMO! – Ela gritou mais ainda e quicou que nem uma louca. – E não precisa se preocupar _tanto _com ele... Ele está trabalhando de mais, ocupado demais, não acho que ele vá ficar lendo revistas de moda e fofocas, como o FANFICS TWILIGHT!

- Assim espero... – Disse sabendo que havia sim uma grande porcentagem dele ler as revistas, ainda mais ele tendo uma coluna somente para ele.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu aceitei ser modelo mesmo? A sim... Lembrei.

- Você tem que ser sensual... Você tem que mostrar o porquê você merece ser o ícone do evento! Vamos Danielle, coloque todo o seu lado mulher para fora! – Sim, eu tentava... Fazia forças e tudo, mas o que realmente saia era outras coisas...

- Ai eu não sei se consigo. – Levei as mãos á cabeça, em uma atitude infantil desesperada, mas era assim que eu me sentia. Infantil e desesperada.

- Que isso Dani. – O assistente de Tom falou meio rudemente. Como se não quisesse dizer essas palavras. – Toda mulher guarda sensualidade o suficiente para reviver mundos!

- Agora eu não eu tenho muita certeza se eu estou nesse grupo de mulheres... – Suspirei cansada.

- Olá Garotos! Como está progredindo Ben? – Isa veio chegando cheia de sacolas e pacotes de marcas caras. Uma pontadinha de esperança surgiu no meu ser. Gostava mais de Isa do que o "tal Ben", e talvez ela não pedisse que eu tirasse algo de dentro de mim que eu não tinha.

- A nossa querida novata não está progredindo... Mas é questão de tempo.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Ela sorriu para mim. – E aí Dani, ele tem te torturado demais?

- Sim... – Murmurei revirando os olhos. – Ele quer me convencer que eu tenho algo que eu não tenho...

- OMG! – Alice gritou chegando á sala onde era para fazer as sessões de fotos, e onde eu estava há meia hora sem nenhum resultado. –Dani eu vou ali fazer umas compras rápidas, e você ainda não tirou nenhuma foto?

Revirei os olhos para ela. Isa e Alice se cumprimentaram e deram as mãos, literalmente e filosoficamente.

- Vamos Dani... Nisso Ben tem muita razão, toda mulher sabe ser sensual quando quer.

- E você é. – Alice completou tomando vários goles de seu café extra-forte.

– Só precisa ser mais acentuado para ser "pego" nas fotos!

- Menina, mas você devia entrar no ramo! – Isa falou para Alice.

- É né... Eu sei.

- Bem meninas-mulheres, enquanto vocês tentam convencer Dani, vou seguir o exemplo da Lice e comprar algo para beber...

- Pode ir, Ben, quando voltar terá uma nova Danielle Sparkle! – Quase que eu corrigi Isa, falando que eu era Isabella Swan, mas por um fim não coloquei tudo á perder...

Ben saiu da sala, e as duas mulheres olharam assustadoramente para mim.

- Danielle, é sua publicidade. Vamos lá!

- Alice, acho que já sei o que podemos fazer! Veja, a assessora que trabalha quase de mãos dadas com Tom, a Victória me mandou umas roupas para Dani...

- Victória? – Perguntei sabendo que aquele nome me era familiar.

- Então né... Vamos provar as roupas. – Alice me cortou.

- Então... – Isa continuou. – Ela iria ajudar Dani depois das fotos, e mandou essas roupas para teste... Mas acho que não fará mal algum nós usarmos elas antes...

- Meu Deus, quantas assessoras, assistentes e ajudantes eu terei que conhecer?

- É Dani... Precisa se esforçar bastante, ninguém se torna modelo em um mês! Mas você a gente está tentando manter uma exceção! Mas essa Victória Forenci é realmente uma das melhores da área.

- Pensei que vocês fossem todos iguais... – Falei confusa. Mas ainda por saber que o nome me era muito familiar.

- Calma querida, com o tempo você vai ficar por dentro de toda a hierarquia do mundo da moda!

- Ok, chega de papo. E vamos logo com essas roupas, senão Ben e eu entramos em ataque de estresse! – Alice gritou lambendo o restinho de café que sobrara.

As roupas eram simplesmente lindas. Ok, que as parcelas deviam valer o preço da minha casa, mas elas eram bastante confortáveis e muito, muito bonitas.

- Amei! – Falei olhando-me no espelho. Pensando o que ele diria se me visse vestida assim... Argh! Para de pensar nele!

- Você está linda, Dani! – Isa falou sorrindo.

- Nossa... Sabe que você está parecendo uma modelo? – Alice falou brincando. Taquei alguma coisa nela e ela se afastou rindo.

- Que linda! – Uma terceira voz apareceu. Uma voz daquelas melodiosas, que você sabe que pertence á concorrência. Sabe? Instinto feminino?

- Victória! Chegou mais cedo! – Isa foi cumprimentar a mulher. Enquanto eu me olhava uma última vez para o espelho e me via. Eu realmente estava bonita, com as roupas, o cabelo e a maquiagem que fizeram. Pelo reflexo do espelho vi Alice contorcer o rosto e olhar para mim nervosamente. Olhei para ela para saber o que tinha de errado, quando vejo uma mulher ruiva de cabelos cacheados volumosos, porém bonitos. Vestia roupas muito elegantes, os traços de seu rosto eram finos, porém selvagens, o corpo era muito bem proporcionado. Agora eu sabia onde eu a "conhecia". Ela era a "amante" dele...

Tenho certeza que meu rosto se contorceu, e ela veio sorrindo para mim enquanto andava com aquele ar de superioridade. Ela com certeza não sabia quem eu era ou que eu fui, ou quem eu nunca fui, sei lá... Não importa. As manchetes daquele dia, em que eu ainda estava no hospital depois de ter sido picada pela aranha, e o jornal que trazia a notícia que me fizera chorar de mais, apareceram na minha cabeceira de repente.

"**Quando seguido por um dos nossos repórteres é pego em fragrante aos beijos e abraços, e numerosos carinhos com uma ex-namorada sua, e atual amante, Victória, no shopping na praça de alimentação**_**. (Segue foto com cena e Victória de mãos dadas, Edward fazendo um carinho no rosto de Victória.)]**_

**Agora me digam caros leitores, quantas amantes esse Edward tem? Ao deixar uma noiva morrendo no hospital ele vai encontrar a amante, sem nem sequer ter dor na consciência. E a tal empregada dele, como fica nessa história?**

**- **Você deve ser a sensação do evento! Não conseguia fazer Tom parar de falar de você! Aborreceu-me um pouco, mas resolvi vir ver logo você! E realmente você é linda!

- Obrigada. – Falei entre dentes. Mas acho que ela não percebeu muito, ela devia estar preocupada com o seu reflexo no espelho atrás de mim. Pela expressão da Alice ela também não gostava muito dela...

- Alice! – Victória vaca Dois, porque a um, vocês já sabem quem é. Dirigiu-se para Alice. – quanto tempo! Como está seu irmão?

- Ótimo, maravilhoso, melhor impossível! – Ela falou de repente. – não precisa _que ninguém_ vá consolá-lo ou coisa do tipo.

Victória deu uma risadinha falsa.

- Que isso, eu e seu irmão somos melhores amigos! O nosso tempo foi antes. – Ela piscou para Alice. – Conhece Edward Cullen Dani? – Dani que intimidade é essa? Se bem que meu nome não é esse, mas enfim...

- Não... – Falei com minha cara cínica e engolindo em seco pela simples menção do nome dele. – Vocês _são_ namorados?

- Quem me dera! Edward está meio distante de mim... Mas fomos! Em um tempo atrás, agora não mais. – Mentirosa! O jornal dizia que os dois se encontravam como amantes, mas se bem que eu perdoara Edward sobre esse aspecto sem nem saber se era verdade ou não.

- É verdade! Se tivéssemos um caso ou coisa do tipo, faria de tudo para divulgar, sabe? – Ela deu uma risadinha. – Ele é o homem mais cobiçado do mundo, pelo amor de Deus! Que mulher iria recusá-lo?

Engoli em seco e dei uma risadinha amarela. Jesus, me segura porque eu vou cair...

- E aí meninas! Vic! Chegou cedo não?

- Por que será que todos estão me falando à mesma coisa? – Ela falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Nós te amamos, Vic! – Ben falou. Caindo do meu conceito. – E aí meninas-mulheres conseguiram algum progresso? A propósito você está linda Danielle!

Corei, e Isa bateu palmas junto com Alice.

- Tenho certeza que agora sai Ben!

- Tem uma coisinha errada. – _Vactória_, falou olhando para mim com aquele ar de superioridade que eu odiava.

- o quê? – Isa perguntou confusa.

Ela se aproximou de mim olhando atentamente para meu rosto.

- Aqui... – Ela passou as mãos frias pela minha bochecha levemente, tirando algum tipo de pó inexistente. – Pronto!

Fiquei olhando para os cantos meio: "Ahn?", Mas Isa sorria entusiasmada.

- Não te disse Dani que ela era a melhor? – continuei sem entender nada mais tudo bem.

Voltei a sentar no banquinho branco, e o Ben que era o fotógrafo, e os outros ficaram me observando, enquanto Ben me dava às instruções de posições e tudo. Agora a parte mais difícil, o ar sensual... Eu sabia ser, mas eu tinha vergonha, sei lá... Mas eu me sentia confiante com as roupas e a maquiagem.

- Vamos Bella. – Alice incentivou. Eles só esperavam que eu começasse a fazer as poses. Eu respirei fundo, e encarei Victória que me olhava com superioridade por cima de seu narizinho arrebitado. Ela não era melhor do que eu, eu tinha que acreditar... Eu era bonita, eu era sensual... Lembrei Dele, lembrei de nossa noite em Paris, e lembrei-me de Tanya e Victória, eu iria provar que eu realmente o merecia. Eu não era a empregadinha feia, excluída e sem talentos. Eu iria provar.

Assenti com a cabeça, e fingi que ninguém me olhava, e comecei a fazer as poses com o rosto transbordando sensualidade. Vi pelo canto do olho o ar de superioridade de Victória se apagar, e Alice abrir a boca surpresa e feliz... Enquanto eu fazia várias caras e bocas, mudava de roupas, de cenário, e Ben sorria pedindo para continuar assim. Eu realmente estava pronta para mudar. Mas do que isso, eu iria mudar.

As fotos ficaram maravilhosas, e eu realmente fiquei feliz e orgulhosa de mim mesma. Ben falou que o próximo passo era ir para a gráfica, onde milhares de exemplares da revista "Vogue" iriam me trazer na primeira página. Alice inundou meu ouvido mais de mil vezes dizendo que eu era realmente muito sortuda por ter tanta sorte em tão pouco tempo. O que eu concordava com ela também.

Renne me mandava notícias constantemente do estado de Charlie. As cirurgias ainda não acabaram, e ela avisava sempre que eu não precisava me matar tanto para conseguir o dinheiro. Não importa se eles ficassem endividados a vida inteira, sendo que Charlie continuasse vivo e bem.

Alice estava cada dia mais animada, e vez ou outra ela fazia alguns "comentários" sobre ele. Eu fingia que não ligava, mas apesar da contrariedade, o tempo só estava fazendo com que minha ferida se abrisse cada vez mais. Eu ainda o enxergava em todos os lados que olhava, e ainda me sentia perseguida ao andar livremente pela rua, mesmo sabendo os riscos que estava correndo. Sabia que devia estar fazendo o papel de tremenda covarde, mas eu realmente não estava disposta á "voltar" como sempre fora. A "empregadinha".

Os ensaios e as preparações estavam progredindo bastante. Eu poderia até arriscar que eu estava "pegando o espírito da coisa". Tom Banner me ligava algumas vezes a fim de saber como eu estava indo, mesmo eu sabendo que ele recebia relatórios completos diários sobre minha desenvoltura. E logo mais, eu conheceria uma das sócias de Tom que era uma famosa estilista que iria trabalhar no evento, e apostava bastante em mim. Era Iolanda.

- Bella! – Quase caio do lugar quando Alice pula em cima de mim com uma pilha de papéis em suas mãos.

- Hey, vá com calma! – Tentei tirar ela, inutilmente, de cima de mim.

- Bella, a revista já saiu! E é na Vogue, na New Yorker e primeira página do FANFICS TWILIGHT!

- Não acredito que minha foto saiu nesse jornal também!

- Sim por quê? Algum problema?

- Muitos! – Revirei os olhos. – Nunca se sabe quantos anos e plástica o jornal fala que você fez!

- Acho que não tem nada de mais! E foi tudo cuidadosamente revisado pelo próprio Tom Banner! Ele não iria deixar que te colocasse em algum constrangimento, não é verdade? Além do que você tem que ser mais você mesmo, não abaixar mais a cabeça para ninguém!

Enquanto Alice tagarelava, eu olhava maravilhada para minha imagem na revista. Não sei se eram meus olhos ou fruto da minha imaginação, mas quase conseguia ver o néon brilhando em volta do meu rosto.

- Sabe não é o que eu sempre sonhei... Mas acho que é bom o suficiente! – Eu disse abraçando Alice e me permitindo adquirir o temperamento hiperativo dela por um instante.

Quando Alice foi finalmente embora, não que eu não gostasse da presença dela, mas simplesmente porque eu queria aproveitar o máximo de tempo sozinha, me deliciando com meu prodígio, eu me permiti suspirar aliviada por uns instantes.

Jake ligou cinco minutos depois dizendo mil vezes o quanto estava feliz, e que queria que muitos modelos lindos e gostosos fossem apresentados á ele. Tentei acalmá-lo em vão que talvez eu não crescesse tanto assim, mas ele simplesmente anunciou que não era para qualquer um sair na primeira página da Vogue.

Minha mãe também ligara dizendo que viu na banca, e fiquei meio assustada em saber que a revista já estava em Washington. Foi ai que eu me dei conta de que todos os EUA poderiam estar vendo minha imagem agora.

Alguns dos assistentes, incluindo Ben, Isa e até mesmo Victória, ligaram para me parabenizar, e dizer que eu realmente estava no caminho certo. Pelo menos era isso que eu esperava.

Preparei um café qualquer, e me sentei com meus jeans rasgados, o cabelo preso em um coque, e meias de lã coloridas. Joguei-me em uma poltrona de frente para a lareira, e comecei a folhear as revistas, sorrindo satisfeita. A maioria das críticas eram boas, diziam que eu era bonita e que provavelmente eu teria talento, só não tinham muita certeza do meu desempenho com tão pouco tempo de preparo. Na verdade nem eu mesma acreditava.

Por último deixei os FANFICS TWILIGHT. Aquele jornal já havia trazido muita dor para mim. E apesar de eu ter certa apreensão sobre o que ele poderia ter falado, eu queria ver... E também ele tinha uma coluna só para si, e apesar de querer esquecê-lo, não faria mal algum ver alguma coisa sobre ele...

Folheei atrás da coluna na página 7. E li tudo o que falavam ali, me segurando como se fosse uma pequena parte dele a que eu tinha acesso. Senti-me como as garotinhas que vibram somente de saber que seu ídolo foi mencionado no jornal.

Foi com grande pesar que li tudo que estava escrito lá.

"**Entrevista com Tanya Dennali, noiva e futura esposa de Edward Cullen."**

"**F.T: O que você tinha a dizer á ele?**

**T:** Bem, na verdade meus planos eram outros. Eu não iria dizer o que eu verdadeiramente queria no momento só depois. Mas ele me pediu em casamento em cima da Torre Eiffel! E eu chorando emocionada, acabei por aceitar e dar meu presente para ele. Que seria a notícia que eu estaria grávida. _(Pausa. A entrevistadora fica branca, e com vertigem)_

_**F.T: **_**Grã-Gra-´vida? ( **_**Está vendo leitoras, o porque dos lençinhos?)**_

**T:** Sim. _(Tanya desdobra o vestido e mostra a barriga um pouco crescida. A entrevistadora começa a se recuperar, mas o cara que gravava a conversa tem que pegar um copo d'água_) Estou de um pouco mais de um Mês. Como sou muito magra nem dá para perceber tanto... Mas está aqui.

**F.T: Então foi por isso que saiu do evento, não foi?**

**T:** Também. Eu descobri quando ainda tinha uma ou duas semanas de gravidez, quando eu fui á um hospital depois de tomar muitos remédios. E desde então tenho guardado para mim.

**F.T.: E qual foi à reação do gost... Quer dizer do pai?**

**T:** Ele amou. E foi um momento muito emocionante. Nós chorávamos e dizíamos coisas bonitas. _Nós tivemos depois a melhor e maior noite de amor de nossas vidas."_

"_Concluindo, ele estava com uma amante em Paris, e eles brigaram, e no mesmo dia Tanya chega e o avisa de gravidez. O que nos leva a crer, que Tanya não saiu do evento somente por saudades, mais sim para defender o que era "dela"._

_Bem, caras leitoras, talvez a gravidez nem seja uma total desgraça em si, levando-se em conta que ele ainda tem amantes. Quem sabe ele não te leve para Paris também?"_

Joguei o jornal na lareira, enquanto as lágrimas caiam insistentemente pelos meus olhos, e observava o fogo acabando com aquele monte de papel abominável. Era mais uma vez que o jornal trazia notícias desagradáveis. Com certeza, eu iria providenciar para que meu nome não fosse mais publicado lá, não sendo um jornal tão "Tanya e ele".

E por que, Bella? Por que você foi procurar? Agora eu havia achado e não tinha mais escapatória. Eles ainda estavam juntos, e ela ainda estava grávida dele! Ela estava grávida desde daquele dia do hospital que parecia que fora há tantos anos! Ele esteve comigo, com a noiva grávida, e não disse nada. Talvez não soubesse... Mas o que importava no limite das coisas agora? O que importava? E por que eu insistia em chorar? Eu não era mais dele, e ele nunca fora inteiramente meu, e porque eu estava sofrendo que nem um cão abandonado e traído?

Meus sentimentos estavam todos em forma de nó, e até a alegria e a excitação que eu chegara a sentir momentos antes se fora como um passe de mágica de mau gosto.

Tanya estava grávida, ele ainda com ela, e os dois com a "_Nós tivemos depois a melhor e maior noite de amor de nossas vidas." _Que se '_foda'_ a melhor noite da vida deles! Eu não queria mais sofrer por ele, mais eu não conseguia! O que eu poderia fazer? Se por mais que eu tentasse, eu ainda continuava nutrindo o mesmo amor que eu sentia antes? Que culpa tinha eu de ainda amar ele?

E ainda por cima todas as minhas suposições estavam confirmadas. Eu era vista como a amante para todos, eu me considerava uma amante, só ele que insistia em dizer que não era isso que eu significava para ele! Quem ele queria enganar?

Joguei-me de qualquer jeito na cama. E torci para que o fogo da lareira se espalhasse pelo apartamento e botasse fogo em tudo. Ansiei em ir até Jake, mas ele tinha seus problemas, e já o irritara demais com meus infundados. Ele merecia um pouco de paz, e eu também, apesar de tudo.

No outro dia acordei com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, antes eu tivesse bebido e tudo estaria explicado. Levantei-me e por um momento me perguntei o que acontecera, mas logo as lembranças da noite inundaram minha mente e eu desejei ardentemente que eu não tivesse lembrado.

Liguei a secretária eletrônica e esperei pelos recados. Minha mãe ligara mais uma vez dizendo o que faria no dia e como fora o dia anterior, Jake ligara dizendo que iria ao estúdio hoje, Alice informando a agenda do dia com um entusiasmo que já me era bem conhecido.

Tomei um pouco de café para apagar o sono, mas senti náuseas e por um instante pensei que ia vomitar, mas joguei minha mão na água corrente da pia e esfreguei pelo meu rosto para desanuviar a tensão.

Arrumei-me de qualquer jeito, e pela primeira vez quis que Alice desse alguma ajudinha com isso tudo. Por mais que eu estivesse me sentindo um lixo mais uma vez eu realmente não queria colocar a minha sorte em prova.

Cheguei ao estúdio e Alice veio quicando em minha direção junto com Jake que sorria de orelha em orelha. Tentei me manter o mais natural possível, o que acho que fiz bem, mas Jake me conhecia e Alice captava as coisas longes no ar, mas logo expliquei que era o cansaço e a tensão que os dias estavam fazendo comigo.

Depois de algumas horas em que eu treinei com Isa e Ben, chamei Alice em um canto, depois de conversar com Jake e saber que o porteiro francês viria para os EUA.

- Alice...

- O que foi Bella? Sabe não me convenceu a desculpa que você está somente cansada! Para mim é mais do que só isso!

- Sim, você está certa. – Suspirei, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos. – Alice por que não me contou que Tanya estava grávida?

Ela hesitou por um momento e rolou os olhos.

- Pensei que você não queria saber nada sobre ele, e relacionados...

- Sim. Mas você sempre insinua coisa ou outra. Poderia ter me contado.

- Não poderia, não! Para você ficar deprimidinha pelos cantos?

Suspirei extasiada. Era verdade, o que eu ganharia com isso? Que diferença faria se eu tivesse descoberto aquilo por Alice ou não?

- É deixa para lá...

- Você ainda o ama, Bella...

- Não me chame de Bella. Sou Danielle.

- Não, não é. – Ela falou teimosa. – Você sempre será Bella Swan. Danielle Sparkle é para esses daí que não te conhecem. – Ela me abraçou levemente depois veio me fitando.

- Mas você pode me chamar de Bella qualquer dia na frente deles...

- tenho certeza que posso achar uma desculpa qualquer para isso.

- Ok Alice. – Isa chamou para voltarmos ao trabalho. Com mais um suspiro sai de perto de Alice e me esforcei para me tornar quem eu queria ser, por hora.

Por mais que eu tentasse tirar da cabeça, eu pensei no assunto por todo o dia. E havia tomado uma decisão por mais dolorosa que pudesse me parecer. Eu REALMENTE não sabia onde que eu estava com a cabeça, mas ultimamente eu não tenho estado muito á par da racionalidade, por isso eu sempre posso usar como desculpa os problemas da mente e a exceção de trabalho em busca de fama.

Enquanto eu tirava mais fotos, e conhecia cada vez mais assistentes, eu já bolara todo meu plano mirabolante. Eu sabia que eu tinha uma enorme porcentagem de me magoar, e descobrir coisas que eu não queria, mas eu sentia alguma necessidade de ir lá. Sabia que me chamariam de doida e que meu nome não era para ser de um evento, mas sim de um hospício.

Talvez eu tivesse arranjando desculpas demais para ir atrás dele. Não tinha visto nada dele fazia algumas semanas, e a única imagem que eu guardava era a da minha própria mente. E não seguia muito jus aquela perfeição.

Eu não o amava mais, quer dizer não tanto. A mágoa ainda estava aqui ocupando um largo espaço, mas eu sentia uma necessidade de vê-lo, de conhecer o verdadeiro "ele", sem que ele fingisse por ser eu, ou ao menos sem que ele soubesse que era eu.

Eu já estava praticamente apta á falsas identidades, como Danielle por exemplo. E já sabia que teria que usar outra para meu plano, e Jake teria que me ajudar, e eu não estava tão certa se ele iria me apoiar ou não.

- Jake!

- Oi Bella! Você esteve perfeita! Eu até achei que você era uma modelo! – rolei meus olhos para ele.

- Jake Alice já foi?

- Não, ela está conversando com a Isa. Por quê?

- Eu queria falar a sós com você. – Eu queria contar para Alice, mas sei lá.

- Acho que não podemos falar muito á sós com Alice por perto...

- Quer saber, nem faz tanta diferença ela aqui ou não... Eu só não quero mais gente enchendo meus ouvidos do que é necessário.

- Eu entendo... Vamos então aquele café.

Eu e Jake fomos até o tal café, mas antes mesmo que pudéssemos sentar Alice aparece saltitante. Revirei os olhos, pois Jake estava certo. Não poderíamos esconder nada dela.

- Bem... Vocês podem me xingar, e me chamar do que vocês quiserem. Mas eu tomei uma decisão. E não sei se ela é acertada ou não. Só sei que a partir do momento que eu pensei, eu me decidi por fazer.

Depois que eu falei tudo para eles, me afundei no meu café esperando pela reação deles. Ao levantar os olhos vejo os dois sorrindo cúmplices.

- o que foi? – Fui eu que perguntei. Cadê os gritos? Socos? Xingamentos?

- Bella acho que é uma boa decisão! – Alice gritou me abraçando.

- Eu também Bells, se isso está dentro de você, essa necessidade ou curiosidade, acho mais é que você tem que ir fundo.

Agora era eu que os olhava abismada.

- Agora eu realmente quero pensar mais no assunto... – Eu disse rolando os olhos. – Esperava tudo de vocês menos e_ssa_ reação!

- Oras, nós somos seus amigos, nós te apoiamos! Não é isso o que acontece?

- Sim... Mas vocês não acham que eu estou louca?

- Claro que não! – Alice disse sorrindo. – Acho que é bom. E também acho que é bom que a _Jakelice_ retome ás rédeas...

- Só que ao inverso. – Jake começou a gargalhar alto. Alice também. E eu os olhava aturdida. Eu realmente queria pensar mais no assunto...

- Bella, OMG! Você está horrível! – Alice batia palmas de entusiasmo. Eu realmente não sabia se eu estava pronta para ver o que me esperava no reflexo do espelho.

- Estou com medo... – Suspirei que nem uma garotinha de cinco anos de idade.

- medo vai ter quem te ver, Bella! – Ela disse sorrindo satisfeita. Com receio, abri somente um olho, mas a visão ficou turva e eu acabei abrindo os dois.

- OMG! OMG!OMG! – Gritei. – Tirem essa coisa daqui!

- OMG! – Jake entrou no meu quarto de hotel. – É você Bella?

- É o que parece... – murmurei chocada vendo a imagem horrenda que se formava em minha frente. Não que eu me achasse ou coisa do tipo, mas eu não conseguia achar nenhum rastro "meu" naquela imagem. – Alice você realmente fez um bom trabalho.

- Sabia que sim... Mas confesso que não esperava por tanto! Tenho certeza de que Edward não irá te reconhecer! – Suspirei ao ouvir aquele nome. Tanto tempo tentando "evitar" falar ou mesmo ouvir, e ela me vem com o nome para atormentar minha vida.

- Bella nem vem com essa cara aí, não! – jake falou. – Você devia evitar ele, e não o nome! E você vai ver ele, então nem muito sentido sabe?

- Jake... Deixe a Bella em paz, é que você não entende o coração de uma mulher apaixonada. È capaz dela desmaiar somente ouvindo o nome do que por exemplo ver uma foto...

- Eu não estou apaixonada! – Disse resmungando. Aquela boca enorme cheia de herpes falou por mim.

- A com certeza_, você_ não está apaixonada. – Alice disse. – Mas Bella sim.

Revirei os olhos para eles. Não queria começar discussões infundadas.

- Bella, aqui estão os papéis de que você precisa. Caso queiram seus documentos estão tudo nesse envelope amarelo. Já liguei para casa dos Dennali e ofereci nosso "serviço"... Me surpreendi em ela querer contratar alguém da ECD novamente. Mas ela fez restrições sobre o tipo de pessoa que queria...E bem agora você se enquadra em uma delas.

- Ótimo! – Murmurei. Não me alegrava nada ver Tanya e sua barriga novamente. Mas eu sentia uma necessidade de conhecer ele melhor... Talvez só para não ficar com uma imagem tão ruim dele pelo resto da vida. Quem sabe ele não trate as pessoas de outro jeito, mesmo alguém tão "feia" quanto eu estava agora... Vamos ver como ele realmente está se comportando, não quero mais recados ou informações á parte.

- Ela também quer que você vá mais vezes. Três vezes por semana. Eu não sei quanto ao horário aqui do estúdio, mas acho que dá certo, né? – Assenti. Nós estávamos na reta final da preparação, e daqui duas semanas nós iríamos para Nova York finalmente começar o desfile.

- A única coisa que eu não fiz foi dar alguma desculpa pelo tempo que você vai se ausentar em Nova York. Fiquei com medo de que ela não aceitasse você.

- Eu cuido disso. – Falei para ele.

- Bella, tenho certeza de que ninguém vai te reconhecer. – Alice colocou as mãos nos meus ombros sorrindo para mim. – Só tente não atrapalhar isso com a sua rotina nos estúdios, e tente não dar na cara...

- Pode deixar.

- Bella, você tem noção de que nós poderíamos ser presos? Você já tem duas identidades falsas, e nós somos seus cúmplices! – Sorri para eles enquanto as inúmeras rugas subiam no meu rosto.

- Acredito que não serei presa com essa imagem. – Falei. – E qual é o nome?

- Gabriella.

- Gabi. Gostei.

Alice começou a rir. E eu e Jake olhamos incrédulos e confusos.

- Bella, já percebeu que todos os nomes terminam com "Ella"?

- Mentira! – Ri junto com ela percebendo. – Danielle é com "Elle"...

- Oh grande diferença! – Nós começamos a rir. E logo depois eu iria voltar pela primeira vez em tanto tempo á casa onde eu trabalhei sem nem ao menos suspeitar que um dia meu patrão seria meu amor...

Cheguei na frente do prédio e suspirei. O prédio chique e todo ornamentando. Um frio percorreu minha espinha e eu fiquei com medo do que poderia acontecer. Suspirei e subi. Dei minhas informações para o porteiro, que me olhou assustado e apertou o botão do portão várias vezes seguidas para fazer com que eu sumisse da frente dele mais rápido. Sorri internamente. Antigamente, o porteiro flertava comigo e toda vez que eu passava ele falava que na hora que eu quisesse eu poderia conhecer o "esfregão" dele.

Eram cerca de nove horas da manhã quando bati na porta do apartamento. Com todas as coisas que eu precisaria, uma roupa grossa cobrindo quase todo meu corpo, meus cabelos crespos, a lente de contato negra, e toda a feiúra reunida.

- Ah...Oi. – Tanya falou abrindo a porta. Ela estava mais bonita do que eu me lembrava e ousava admitir. Realmente eu não conseguia chegar aos pés dela. Tentei ignorar isso, e manter meu objetivo em frente. Ela me olhou dos pés a cabeça. E depois sorriu aprovando, satisfeita com o que viu. Acho que ela não queria empregadas bonitas na casa dela...

- Sra. Dennali, sou Gabriella, sou a nova diarista. – Falei com uma voz grossa que saiu arranhando minha garganta.

- Ah entre, entre! – Ela falou entusiasmada. Ela me guiou até a cozinha que eu já conhecia bem, e lá ela começou a falar, e falar.

- Você tem que vir três vezes por dia... Por que eu contratei entendeu? Não quero atrasos, nem muito menos quero você perambulando por muito tempo por aqui. Você tem que lavar e passar.

- E cozinhar? – Perguntei. Eu bem queria que não cozinhasse. Eu não era um "exemplo" de culinária.

- Não. – Ela respondeu amarga. – Eu tenho aulas com o melhor chefe da cidade, e a cozinha fica por minha conta. – Ela disse ríspida. Me perguntei quem seria esse chefe... Com certeza Mike Newton. Não que ele cozinhasse alguma coisa, pelo menos eu sabia que minha mãe que cozinhava.

De repente Tanya virou para olhar alguém que estava atrás dela e com um sorriso surpreso falou:

- Edward... Essa é a nova empregada, Gabriella.

Sabia que não podia ficar de costas para sempre. E com muito pesar, me virei tremendo para cumprimentá-lo. Rezei internamente para que ele não tivesse percebido o meu tremor. Logo que avistei ele, lindo parado no batente da porta, com uma roupa de dormir que o deixava muito sexy, e com seus olhos verdes cintilando, senti um leve desfalecimento.

Me virei rapidamente temendo desmaiar, ou denunciar alguma coisa.

Ele olhava para ela com ardor, e eu queria poder ler mentes para saber o que se passava pela sua cabeça. De repente ele a pega em um abraço e olha para mim, não sei o que tinha naquele olhar, e por um momento senti medo de que ele soubesse quem era eu, com um último olhar, ele a beija. E eu sinto meus joelhos morrerem. Engoli em seco, e fechei meus olhos. Peguei minhas coisas e marchei para a sala fazer qualquer coisa em qualquer lugar, mas longe daquela cena.

Burra, Burra, Burra. Por que eu me submetera aquilo? Eu poderia muito bem dormir sem ter que ver aquela cena.

Uns dez minutos depois, ele aparece de bermudas e havaianas mais bonito do que nunca, e esbarra em mim ao pegar as chaves do carro. Pedi desculpas de qualquer jeito, tentando manter minha voz normal e minha respirar no ritmo certo. Ele deu de ombros e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. Fiquei olhando para a porta por onde ele saíra, e suspirei voltando ao meu trabalho tirando pó dos móveis.

Momentos depois Tanya aparece com uma expressão séria, e resmunga qualquer coisa para mim como arrumar roupas de inverno para ele. Assenti, e ela foi a passos pesados para seu quarto, e a barriga já começava a aparecer. E eu, infelizmente, conclui que não era algo como um golpe da barriga.

As horas se passaram, e o serviço já estava praticamente pronto. Eu sinceramente pensei em sair dali, e dizer que minha mãe estava morrendo, ou eu estava com alguma hemorragia interna. Mais uma vez eu me perguntei onde que minha cabeça estava. Eu realmente devia ter perdido ela em algum lugar.

Pelo vidro da cozinha dei uma retocada na "maquiagem" e por mais impossível que fosse fiquei mais feia ainda.

Separei as coisas do lixo, e coloquei no saco preto. Ele não voltara desde aquela hora, e por mais que eu tentasse evitar eu queria saber onde ele estava. Tanya se trancara no quarto, e eu não via necessidade de ir até lá. Peguei o saco e sai do apartamento, pegando o elevador.

Quando chegou ao térreo, e o elevador se abriu e ele estava na minha frente. E eu quase morro do coração com a surpresa. Ele olhou para o saco e viu que eu estava com uma certa "dificuldade" em levar ele. Lógico, o negócio estava pesando uns 5 kilos á mais do que eu.

- Quer ajuda? – Ah meu Deus, me segura porque eu vou cair!

- Não precisa... – Fiquei com medo porque minha voz saiu um pouco menos forçada, devido á força que eu estava fazendo para segurar o saco. Vi algo nos olhos dele, mas logo se apagou.

- Claro que precisa, está quase desembrulhando o lixo e ainda por cima caindo em cima dele. Não, deixei-me ser o _gentleman!_

- Não precisa _mesmo_ senhor Cullen.

- Edward, pode me chamar de Edward. – E antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa e antes que a porta do elevador se fechasse, ele pegou o saco das minhas mãos e levou facilmente até o lixo comunitário do condomínio. Fechei meus olhos e senti a fragrância que ele deixou no ar, mas logo abri os olhos e tive que me comportar como Gabriella.

- Pronto. – Ele disse voltando para a frente do elevador, que eu fora obrigada a sair.

- Não precisava fazer isso. – Não mesmo. Eu poderia muito bem rastejar o lixo até lá. De novo vi algo nos olhos dele, mas logo apaguei da minha mente.

- Não é nada. – Ele disse dando um sorriso de tirar um fôlego. Como eu conseguira sobreviver sem aquilo? – Vamos subir?

Hesitei por um longo momento. Não sabia onde estava minha cabeça, e tinha medo de que não voltaria á encontrá-la... E o elevador não me trazia boas recordações. Não sabia se eu tinha forças contra eu mesma. Assenti e entrei com ele. Logo que as portas se fecharam fiquei rígida no meu canto, não ousando sequer respirar, enquanto ele batia os pés acompanhando a musiquinha de elevador.

De repente, o elevador estacou. E eu dei um grito forte. Ficou tudo escuro e eu senti ele mexendo nos botões em busca de algo. Comecei a tremer forte, temendo que minha morte estivesse dizendo "olá".

"_Desculpe senhor Cullen, defeito no elevador número 3. Os técnicos estão a caminho. Mantenha a calma."_

- Desgraçados! – Ele sussurrou. Mas eu ouvi. E não gostei.

- Eles não têm culpa, Senhor Cullen...

- Edward. – Corrigiu um pouco áspero. – Está tudo bem com você?

- Sim. – Senti o chão estremecer um pouco. – Desculpe senhor Cullen, mas você não deveria jogar a culpa neles!

- Então me diga em quem jogar. –Ele falou mas não senti raiva por mim, mas sim por outra coisa.– Onde você está?

- Estou sentada perto da porta.

- Não fique ai, se abrir, você pode se desequilibrar e cair. – Eu que não queria correr o risco de cair em algum tipo de calabouço se a porta se abrisse. Me movi para outro lugar, e sentei colocando minha cabeça entre os joelhos.

- Obrigada... – Mas eu realmente não tinha certeza se eu poderia agüentar muito tempo ali com ele.

- Por nada. – Sussurrou. Depois veio o silêncio de novo, e eu não gostava daquilo. Mas não seria eu que quebraria ele. Eu ainda estava seguindo as regras de falar o menos possível. – Acho que vai demorar um pouco. Esses técnicos chegam aqui e antes tomam um cafezinho.

Nós rimos e eu me deixei relaxar um pouco. Ele estava se mostrando legal, e sem nenhuma segunda intenção. Também né, nem se ele quisesse...

Senti ele esticar as pernas e tocou em mim, quase pulei de susto.

- Ei!

- Desculpe. – Ele cruzou as pernas e riu um pouquinho. Senti a onda de tensão entre nós se dissipar um pouco. Realmente eu não sabia o que eu ficaria fazendo ali dentro com ele.– E aí o que achou do emprego?- Engoli em seco.

- Eu gostei.

- Gostou de Tanya? Ela não te botou medo não, né?

- Acho que ela me tratou normalmente. – Falei ironicamente, mas logo me arrependi pensando que ele pudesse perceber. – Eu queria trabalhar. – Completei.

- Você queria ou precisava?

Eu ri um pouco me sentindo relaxada, mas não deixando entrar inteiramente na conversa.

- Não necessariamente. Queria fazer algo nos tempos livres...

- Então esse é um trabalho de tempo livre, hein? – Ele riu. – E o que você faz então verdadeiramente?

- Hm... – Hesitei. – Nas horas vagas, vamos ver sou modelo famosa! – Ele começou a gargalhar e eu ri nervosa. Foi uma piadinha infeliz eu sei...

- Você tem um ótimo senso de humor... Nunca te vi pelas passarelas do mundo.

- Sou iniciante. – Aceitei entrar na brincadeira. Uma brincadeira tão real... – E antes eu posava para fotos. Alguns artistas me adoravam para suas pinturas!

- E que tipo de pinturas? – Ele riu mais ainda. Agora eu poderia brincar um pouco...

- Como uma mulher pode ficar depois de levar um chute na bunda.

- Nossa profundo... – Ele ficou nervoso e rígido de repente. Temi o que estava por vim. – Me recomende então esses artistas, porque eles vão me adorar.

- Para que tipo de pintura? – Perguntei achando graça.

- Como que fica um homem depois de um chute na bunda... –Ele falou seguido de um suspiro. Fiquei rígida e provavelmente ficaria ali por um bom tempo. Seguiu-se um silêncio que foi que quebrei. - Mas você tem Tanya...

- É eu tenho...

- Ela te deu um chute na bunda?

- Não, foi outra... – Será possível que essa outra era eu? Poderia?

- E como é um homem depois de um chute na bunda? – a minha chance de saber como ele verdadeiramente ficara. Ele não teria motivos para mentir para mim. Quer dizer não para Gabriella. Eu poderia saber se ele estava "afogando" tudo com mulheres, ou simplesmente trabalhando como Alice dissera.

- Olhe para mim e verá... Ok está escuro. – Completou zombeteiro. – procuro encontrar o que encontrei nela em outros lugares em outras pessoas... Estar perdido, querer ela com você e amá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo querer matá-la e culpar ela por tudo que me fez passar. – Estremeci ligeiramente. E sabia que ele estava sendo sincero. Perdi a respiração, e quase que me revelei para ele. Mas ainda não.

- E o que ela te fez passar? – Perguntei querendo saber mais.

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso. – Ele suspirou e senti um movimento das pernas dele. – Mas foi a pior fase da minha vida...

- Fase?

- É... Passou. Ou pelo menos eu estou trabalhando para isso. Ontem mesmo que eu tomei a decisão de seguir em frente, não ficar vivendo e respirando por alguém que nem sequer vejo mais.

- Você ainda a ama? – Prendi a respiração. Muita coisa dependia daquela resposta. Seguiu-se um novo silêncio. Eu não entendia aquilo. Poderia ser tanto um "sim" como um "não prefiro falar sobre isso".

- Não deixe que Tanya encha muito o seu saco... Com a gravidez ela está cada vez mais sentimental.

Ele mudou de assunto. E estremeci de novo com a idéia da gravidez.

- Vi nos jornais que ela estava grávida. Mas nem dá para perceber tanto pessoalmente.

- Está de um mês e alguma coisa, por isso...

- Ouvi dizer que eram três.

- Três? – Ele perguntou surpreso. Eu ficara sabendo por Tom Banner outro dia em uma de nossas conversas. Mas me surpreendi por ele não saber. Aliás ele era o pai, não é? – De onde você tirou isso?

- Não me lembro. – Respondi prontamente. – Pelo que li vocês estão bem felizes.

- É né... – Ele falou com a voz cansada.. – Tanya está bem animada.

- Você não?

- Vou dizer que sim. Mas acho que a paternidade não é muito meu forte. Pelo menos com ela. – Ele suspirou e a uma voz masculina começou a inundar o local.

" _Senhor Cullen, o elevador já vai voltar a funcionar"._

- Está vendo, Gabriella, primeiro eles foram tomar o cafezinho. – Ele falou brincando. Antes que eu pudesse pensar alguma coisa eu já tinha falado.

- Gabi!

- O que?

- Me chame de Gabi. Gabriella é muito comprido.

- Ok então Gabi... – Ele murmurou.

O elevador se abriu e as luzes se acenderam. Eu não ousava mais olhar para ele por isso fiquei olhando para o chão.

- Sabe... Você lembra muito uma pessoa que eu conheço. – Eu fiquei rígida e ele riu. – Você não pulou em cima de mim assim que soube quem eu era.

Dei um sorrisinho tímido e entrei no apartamento enquanto ele pegava uma pasta e ia para a empresa.

Cheguei ao meu quarto de hotel com meus sentimentos misturados como água em mar. Eu não sabia exatamente como eu me sentira, porque eram tantas as emoções que eu não conseguia separá-las e rotulá-las. Eu só sabia que eu tinha ficado feliz e sem ar ao vê-lo. E aquela cena da Tanya me magoou profundamente, mas a conversa que nós tivemos daria para explicar muitas coisas... Mas eu estava cansada de criar suposições para minhas vontades. E depois sofrer ao descobrir que na verdade era o contrário, e tudo que eu havia pensado na verdade eram mentiras.

Os dias se transcorreram normais, mesmo eu estando com quase nenhum tempo para sentar e relaxar. O desfile se aproximava, e os últimos detalhes quantos meus ensaios, e roupas estavam sendo feitos. E eu ainda tinha que me transformar em Gabriella e ir três vezes por semana á casa dele.

Eu quase não o encontrava mais... Ele sempre estava trabalhando e acertando coisas. Mas o pequeno momento que eu o via, me fazia sentir diferente. E muitas vezes eu consegui controlar o ímpeto de me revelar para ele. Certamente não seria uma boa idéia.

Tanya vaca 1, havia pedido para arrumar as malas dele com roupas de frio. Certamente ela não me falou o destino... E só o fato de pegar as roupas dele e senti-las, alisá-las com o meu toque, cheirá-las me fazia lembrar-me de tempos mais antigos. Eu e ele. Mas eu logo abanava a cabeça e deixava esses pensamentos para trás.

Na última semana eu havia conhecido á famosa estilista Iolanda, que era sócia na Bella's Week de Tom, e que me mostrou as roupas e acertou todos os detalhes comigo. Era ela linda, com os cabelos negros e os olhos emoldurando o seu rosto fino e delicado de francesa. Ela era legal... Pelo menos não me esnobava, e achava que o mundo girava ao seu redor. Ela até prometera dar algum "apoio" na hora do desfile. E sinceramente eu contava com isso.

Hoje era um dia normal, e era uma quarta-feira... Eu trabalhava nesse dia. E teria que sair mais cedo porque eu teria que pagar o avião para Nova York. Ele não estava em casa, e Tanya havia ido viajar porque algum parente dela morreu e ela teve que ir ás pressas. Chegou até me surpreender o fato de ela ligar para isso... Mas eu tinha que lembrar que as pessoas más ainda tinham um pouco de coração.

Na parte da manhã eu já havia terminado a mala dele, e arrumado algumas coisas que faltavam. E estava preparando um macarrão ao molho rose, que era uma das minhas poucas especialidades que eu havia aprendido com Jake, para o almoço dele.

Enquanto o macarrão estava no forno, eu lavava a louça para não perder tempo, e quase derrubo os pratos que eu estava segurando quando ouço uma voz atrás de mim.

- Olá! – Ele disse atrás de mim enquanto ia pegar um copo d'água. Respirei mil vezes, e tentei controlar o desejo de ir lá e agarrar ele.

- - Ah oi Senhor Cullen. – Me virei para ele, e por um milímetro não fiz o que estava pretendendo. Ele terminou de beber a água (até bebendo água ele é sexy), e veio até mim cheirando a panela.

- O que é isso? – O cheiro dele começou a impregnar minhas narinas.

- É molho rose. – Tentei controlar a respiração. Será que ele estava percebendo meus joelhos tremendo?

- Jura? Eu adoro! Você fez macarrão? – Perguntou. E ouço o estômago dele roncando. Ri um pouquinho e respondi.

- Sim... Está no forno.

- Forno? – Ele perguntou confuso. Homens...

- É macarrão de forno. Fica como se fosse uma lasanha. – Eu falei ainda de costas para ele. Eu estava usando tudo o que me restava de alto controle. E minha voz estava saindo mais forçada do que o normal. – E depois que "assa" coloca o molho por cima e fica pronto.

- Interessante. Onde aprendeu?

- Meu irm... er... Quer dizer minha avó. Receita de família.

- Hmmm... – Ele colocou o dedo na panela e pegou um pouco e experimentou. Ele provou e fez uma cara de aprovação (Ele é muito sexy) e lambeu os dedos. – Ainda bem que você dividiu essa proeza.

Eu ri nervosa.

- Tanya já foi embora? – Perguntou.

- Já. Ela queria se despedir. – Eu engoli em seco. –Mas você não chegava. E ela não tinha tempo para ir à empresa.

- Que bom que ela não foi. – Falou indiferente. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Ele a beijava na minha frente! Quer dizer na frente de Gabriella, começava a criar uma "vida" normal, e ela estava esperando um filho deles. Só então percebi que havia parado de fazer o que estava fazendo.

Engoli em seco e mudei de assunto.

- É... Estou deixando tudo em ordem... Por que eu tenho "compromissos" hoje. E durante duas semanas eu não poderei vir... Mas depois recompenso tudo, prometo... – Falei nervosa. Eu tinha que me tirar a "máscara" e ir para o aeroporto.

- Por que duas semanas? Tanya te dispensou pelo tempo que estarei fora?

- Não eu que p... É, é... Ela não vê necessidade já que ninguém vai estar aqui. – Falei gaguejando. Me chutei mentalmente por não ser capaz de falar com coerência.

- Ah.

- o senhor vai viajar? – Perguntei. Eu havia arrumado as malas dele, mas sempre podia ter uma possibilidade... Já chega Bella!

- Sim. Estou indo hoje mesmo. Tem certeza de que já sai o macarrão? – Ele perguntou saindo da cozinha e indo para o seu quarto.

- Sim. – Falei. Virando a cara novamente. Tirei o macarrão do forno e despejei o molho rose nele. Peguei um prato e talheres e coloquei na mesa.

Quando estava tudo pronto fui chamá-lo em seu quarto, e ele observava a mala.

- Senhor Cullen, já está pronto... – Ele assentiu, e foi até a cozinha se servindo de uma pratada de macarrão. Peguei minhas coisas me preparando para ir embora.

- Ei, já vai? – Ele perguntou franzindo o cenho de boca cheia.

- Já, tenho compromissos, lembra?

- Sim. Quero dizer, você nem ao menos vai comer o macarrão?

- Foi para o senhor que eu fiz não para mim... – Eu falei baixinho. Eu faria muitas coisas para ele... Apesar de toda a dor, eu sabia que se ele me pedisse faria...

- Mas você fez você tem diretos autorais.

- Direitos autorias? – Eu ri amenizando minha tensão.

- É você fez você também usufrui. Vamos lá, Gabi, só uma colherzinha... – Ele falou com tom de brincadeira.

- Tenho que ir Senhor Cullen. – Falei mas na verdade querendo ficar. Não por causa do macarrão...

- Ei... Eu estou com fome, e isso aqui está maravilhoso, mas eu não vou conseguir comer tudo! Vamos... – Ele fez aviãozinho com o garfo.

Eu hesitei mas acabei concordando, e dei uma garfada no macarrão, que estava muito bom. Modéstia parte.

- Você é estranho... – Eu murmurei depois de engolir. Me arrependi instantaneamente.

- Você sabe que já ouvi isso antes. – Eu ergui as sobrancelhas. . – Você me é muito familiar...

Eu enrubesci. Preciso sair daqui... Preciso sair daqui...

- Ei calma! – Ele se apressou em dizer. – Vamos pegue um prato e coma. Isso merece comemoração!

- Comemoração? – perguntei um pouco mais aliviada.

- Por estar comendo uma comida decente. Sabe depois que Tanya ficou com aquela mania de preparar os jantares... Ai. – Estremeceu. – Bem, vamos dizer que é sem tempero... E que nem a fome consegue fazer ficar algo comestível.

Eu ri nervosa.

- Ela tem aulas com o melhor chefe da cidade!

- Quem Mike? – Ele perguntou com a boca cheia. – Ele não cozinha nada... Ele deve ter feito alguns cursos na França ou Itália para enganar, mas quem cozinha realmente é a mãe de B... – Mas ele se calou antes de continuar. Mas eu já tinha certeza de que ele iria falar de Renne. Minha mãe. Mas ele não sabia disso. Enrubesci ao ver a cara que ele fez ao interromper a pronuncia de meu nome. – Esquece... – Ele completou. – Vamos Gabi, só mais uma garfada pelo menos? – Ele pegou uma grande parte do macarrão e levou á minha boca de novo. Eu tentei desviar, mas o macarrão acabou escorregando do garfo e caindo sobre meu rosto. Eu realmente entrei em pânico, coloquei as mãos no meu rosto e vi que minha maquiagem já começava a sair. Ele me olhava inquisitivo e com um olhar confuso, mas logo peguei minhas coisas e sai dali correndo. Não seria uma boa ele descobrir as coisas por esse jeito. Murmurei qualquer coisa para ele e sai batendo a porta.

Só parei de correr quando cheguei no átrio do condomínio. Meu peito arfava, e minha respiração estava irregular. Minha cara deveria estar horrível, cheio de gotas pingando, com maquiagem, suor e tudo o mais que tinha direito. Eu deveria estar uma metade Bella e a outra Gabi. Realmente uma imagem que eu não queria ver. Nem muito menos as outras pessoas.

Devido á isso corri até o banheiro destinado aos funcionários do condomínio. E nem me importei com os gritos e acusações que o porteiro se dirigia a mim. Ele com certeza me empurraria em direção ao banheiro se visse minha cara nesse momento.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim, e logo peguei a maior quantidade de papel higiênico que eu conseguira pegar. Limpei toda a parte que havia sido danificada, e o resto de molho rose que tinha ficado. Passei água no resto do rosto, para tirar o que havia restado. Eu não queria sair metade uma cara e metade outra. Depois que fiz tudo, tirei a peruca com o cabelo crespo, e as lentes negras. Soltei meus cabelos em uma cascata e pisquei meus olhos diversas vezes por causa das lentes. Peguei uma das diversas blusas de frio que eu trazia para cubrir meu corpo, e coloquei cobrindo a cabeça, e me encolhi toda. Como se eu estivesse com frio, uma coisa que hoje nesse dia era praticamente impossível.

Eu não poderia me demorar mais ali, por isso sai correndo, abri o portão que separava o condomínio da rua com um estrondo e sai correndo procurando um taxi.

Quando eu sentei no taxi, relaxei um pouco, e tirei a blusa da minha cabeça. O motorista ficou olhando para mim durante todo o percurso, e eu olhava para a janela como se eu fosse uma perseguida da polícia.

- Ei... Você não é aquela nova modelo revelação? – O motorista falou olhando pelo espelho. Assenti de qualquer jeito com a cabeça sem o encarar.

- Não acredito! Minhas filhas são doidas por você! É Dani não sei o quê para cá, Dani não sei o quê para lá... Elas chegaram até a tentar me convencer á levarem elas para Nova York para ver você e o outro modelo lá que elas adoram...

Sorri de qualquer jeito, ansiando por chegar logo á casa de Jake e trocar de roupa.

- Elas acham que vão ser que nem você um dia. E eu disse que se elas forem boas meninas elas conseguirão.

E o motorista continuou tagarelando, enquanto a casa de Jake ficava cada vez mais próxima.

- Chegamos moça. E será que poderia dar um autógrafo para elas? Sabe elas nem vão acreditar em mim se eu não provar...

- Claro. – Murmurei. Ele notou minhas roupas estranhas e franziu o cenho.- Tem papel e caneta?

- Caneta. – Ele disse me entregando. – Será que poderia ser um autógrafo no espelho? Tipo os meus clientes vão ás loucuras quando souberem!

- Claro... Claro. – murmurei a contragosto. Escrevi _" Com carinho, Danielle Sparkle"_, no vidro traseiro do carro com um batom que eu tinha na bolsa. Dei uma nota de vinte dólares para ele e saltei do carro. Mas antes eu ainda ouvi ele resmungando alguma coisa como: " Essas gente famosa, nem conversar sabem."

Revirei os olhos e toquei a campainha. Jake atendeu na segunda batida e olhou para mim horrorizado.

- Bella! Isa ligou aqui querendo falar com você! E eu inventei uma desculpa muito esfarrapada! E por que, diabos, você está com o rosto de Bella, e corpo de Gabi?

- Jake é uma longa história. Agora você tem que me ajudar... Eu tenho que me livrar dessa roupa, e me vestir para o aeroporto!

Meia hora depois eu já estava vestida de Danielle Sparkle novamente. Agora as minhas roupas eram extritamente reguladas pela sessão de moda do evento e de Tom. Eu não poderia fazer feio por aí, não com vários trablóides pelas ruas.

Eu e Jake já estávamos á caminho do aeroporto com uma limusine alugada exclusivamente para nós, e Alice iria com Jasper em um vôo separado que já deveria ter saído.

- Bella, já imaginou se alguém tablóide te visse daquele jeito?

- Não quero nem imaginar, Jake. – Suspirei. – Tom disse que o forte de tudo mesmo vai ser depois dos desfiles. Ele me explicou algumas coisas de "negócios da publicidade" e me fez entender algumas coisas desse mundo...

- Agora você é expert em modas! OMG, quem é você e o que fez com Isabella Swan?

- Eu _sou _Danielle Sparkle. – Eu sorri para ele.

Chegamos no aeroporto e para minha surpresa um grupo de pessoas segurando alguns cartazes e revistas comigo na capa estavam gritando do lado de fora da limusine.

- Meu Deus, é tudo para mim?

- Depende. Para Isabella Swan ou Danielle Sparkle?

- Cala a boca, Jake! – Suspirei. – Eu estou com medo.

- Bella. – Ele colocou as mãos nos meus ombros. – Você chegou até aqui... Durante dois meses inteiros você teve que lutar contra seu coração e contra o seu eu antigo. – Eu suspirei. – Esses meses acho que foram os mais difíceis de sua vida. Você teve que aprender coisas que nunca ousou aprender. Você teve que suportar coisas que nunca pensou poder suportar. E você conseguiu atravessar á praia, agora você quer morrer nela?

- Não. – Mexi minha cabeça. – Você está certo. Vamo que vamo!

O chofer saiu da limusine com o sinal de Jake e abriu a porta para mim. E eu me senti uma estrela de Hollywood, tirando um pé na frente do outro, enquanto as pessoas gritavam o meu "nome". Sorri para elas nervosa, embora no fundo estivesse gostando da sensação.

Várias pessoas pediram autógrafos, enquanto crianças gritavam meu nome e sorriam. Alguns seguranças do aeroporto tentavam afastá-las, mas eu tentei dar o maior número de autógrafos possíveis.

Quando cheguei lá dentro, uma roda de pessoas me circulou e ao longe pensei avistar uma cabeleira bronzeada, mas as pessoas ficaram na minha frente impedindo minha visão. Fiquei apreensiva por um instante, pensando que fosse ele, aliás ele iria viajar só eu que não sabia ainda o destino, e quem sabe fosse ele lá? Mas com certeza não era. Eu saberia, não saberia?

Voltei a sorrir para todos e dali algum tempo Danielle Sparkle pegou o vôo e foi para Nova York.

Chegando lá, o tumulto era bem menos intenso. Consegui chegar logo á outra limusine que nos esperava em Nova York.

- Jake! Eu nunca estive aqui! É tão... Tão...

- Lindo? Não é? – Ele sorriu enquanto olhava a paisagem que se formava a nossa volta. – Bella agora esse faz parte de seu mundo!

- Será que irei conseguir me acostumar?

- Bella... Tudo se aprende. Veja você aprendeu a ser modelo!

- A claro, claro... – Sorri feliz.

Comecei a me sentir um pouco indisposta. Deveria ser o champanhe que eu estava tomando e o movimento da limusine. Por uns instantes fiquei um pouco tonta, mas logo consegui recuperar os sentidos.

- Por favor, Bella, depois quando tudo terminar, vamos visitar o Central Park!

- O porteiro francês não vem para cá? Eu realmente não quero ficar de vela Jake. – Falei já me sentindo melhor, mas não querendo arriscar beber mais champanhe.

- Ele vem... Mas que vela o quê! Duvido que você não consiga um modelo famoso por esses lados.

- Jake, você sabe o que eu penso de modelos famosos...

- Desculpe. – Ele falou realmente arrependido.

Cheguei ao hotel que era destinado á nós. A única coisa que eu queria era dormir e dormir até a hora do bendito desfile. Senti de repente um vazio dentro de mim, uma falta... Deveria ser o champanhe, com certeza. Eu sentia falta dele comigo... Sentia falta de seus beijos e de seus abraços... E eu estive perto por um tempo, mas parecia que não fora suficiente.

Deixei-me cair na cama e só acordei porque alguém insistia em bater na minha porta.

- Bella, você vai demorar _mesmo_ para abrir isso aqui? – Era a voz de Alice. Revirei os olhos e levantei com certo esforço.

- Oi Alice. – Sorri de qualquer jeito para ela.

- Bella! – Ela me abraçou forte. – Que saudades!

- Alice nem faz dois dias que eu te vi pela última vez...

- Nossa, que falta de consideração enorme!

- Quando chegou? – Perguntei pegando um suco de laranja no frigobar.

- Há algumas horas. Eu te vi no aeroporto, na nossa hora de embarque. Você realmente está fazendo sucesso... Ed... Quer dizer meu irmão comentou comigo que nunca viu tanta publicidade em torno de uma modelo novata, e que você realmente vai estourar nos corredores da moda. – Ela disse mostrando a admiração que ela tinha pela mesma.

- Alice... Você vem e me fala tudo com uma naturalidade que me assusta!

- Bella, quem evita ele não sou eu e nem a Danielle! É você, Isabella Swan! Portanto, você bem que se prepare. Pois você sabe que você não vai conseguir se esconder por muito tempo dele! Principalmente nesse ou durante esse desfile! E, aliás, que quarto lindo!

- Como se você não estivesse acostumada. – murmurei. – Mas como assim? Talvez ele nem me veja nas revistas! Mas pêra ai Alice! Como ele falou sobre mim, quer dizer Danielle? Ele já viu a foto ou coisa assim?

- Lógico que não. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Senão ele já teria te arrastado pelos cabelos. Ele sabe, ora que você vai desfilar, Tom falou para ele, além do que ele tem que estar á par do que acontece no desfile em que ele também participa, não é?

- É verdade... O QUÊ? – Comecei a me sentir tonta novamente.

- O quê o quê?

- O que você quis dizer com: "Ele tem que estar á par do que acontecer no desfile em que ele participa?"

- Bella. – Ela suspirou. – Ele vai desfilar na Bella's Week também. Vocês são os principais! Você não sabia? – Ela fez uma cara de preocupada.

- Claro que não! Você acha que eu estaria aqui se eu soubesse? – Comecei a ficar com raiva, muita raiva. – Quer dizer que eu venho participar de um desfile, e eu nem sei quem vai estar nele, ou o quê vai estar nele!

- Pensei que estivesse preparada... Você sabia que iria ser descoberta!

- Sabia! Mas não pensei que com o contato direto! Pensei que acabaria sendo descoberta pela publicidade, e não por cara a cara!

- Bella, nessas últimas duas semanas você viu ele! O que tem de errado? Você está agindo como uma criança!

- Eu sei... Mas ele não sabia que era eu! Ele pensa que era Gabriella!

- Tanto faz! Bella, acorde ok? Você não pode desistir nessa altura do campeonato! Esse mundo é microscópico e um dia você vai encontrar ele. Cedo ou tarde!

Bufei e me estirei na cama.

- Bella, não era esse o plano? – Alice falou calmamente enquanto segurava meus ombros. – Você "voltar" como alguém que subiu na vida? Mostrando para ele e para todos que você não é _só_ uma empregadinha qualquer... Somente _mais _uma. Que você é alguém que sabe se erguer sabe passar pelos esforços! Que você é alguém forte. Não era esse o plano?

- Era... – Murmurei. – Só não pensei... Que a conclusão fosse tão cedo...

- Bella. – Ela riu. – Esse "plano" é uma parte de sua vida, e a vida só tem conclusão quando ocorre a morte. Muita coisa vai acontecer ainda, gata. E você tem que estar preparada.

- E...

- E chegou o momento de você estar preparada! Como vão chegar muitos outros ainda!

- Ah Alice. – A abracei enquanto ali eu afogava todas minhas lágrimas e dor.

O desfile seria na sexta á noite. Durante toda a quinta feira, Isa, Ben, e até a vaca Victória 2 me ajudavam a ensaiar mais vezes. Os últimos detalhes eram revisados e eu cada vez ficava mais nervosa.

- Todos ficam assim, querida. É normal. – Isa me tranqüilizou no final da quinta feira, enquanto eu estava indo cedo para meu hotel querendo descansar para acordar bem no outro dia.

- Eu sei. – Disse. Sabendo que na verdade, eu estava tão nervosa por causa dele.

A sexta chegou, e eu quase estava comendo o lençol de tanto que eu o apertava. Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava aqui...

- Alô?

- Mãe? Aqui é Bella!

- Bella querida! Que saudades! É hoje não é?

- É... – Suspirei.

- Eu e seu pai estamos muito felizes. Ele já parou com a maratona de cirurgias embora ele esteja aqui ainda na UTI. Acho que eles vão permitir que ele assista um pedaço do desfile!

- Ah...

- E o que foi? Você não parece muito feliz...

- Estou nervosa, e com medo.

- Por quê?

- Nada não, mãe. – Suspirei. – É bobagem minha. Fale para papai que eu o amo muito e que... Tudo o que eu fizer hoje, é para ele, ok?  
- Que lindo filha. – Ela disse. – Pode deixar. Estaremos cruzando os dedos para você.

- Obrigada mãe. Amo-te.

- Te amo! Daqui a pouco eu vejo você. – Ela deu risadinhas.

- Ainda estou torcendo para acabar a força.

- Bella!

- tchau mãe. Te amo! – Desliguei antes que ela me repreendesse. Eu até pensei em desabafar com minha mãe, mas eu realmente não sabia se era a melhor opção.

O telefone tocou e era Isa perguntando se estava tudo Ok! Menti que sim e ela me informou que a limusine chegaria ás quatro da tarde.

Depois Tom ligou parecendo mais entusiasmado do que nunca.

- E aí garota! É hoje!

- É hoje... – Suspirei.

- Espero que você esteja preparada...

- Acho que sim. Pelo menos é o que os milhares de assistentes dizem.

- Acredito que sim. – Ele sorriu do outro lado da linha. – Olhe depois eu falo mais com você sobre os horários e os acontecimentos. Hoje vai ser um dia bem importante e terei uma surpresa muito especial para você. – Ele deu risadinhas. – Bem... Iolanda está muito feliz com você. Ela realmente gostou do seu desenvolvimento, principalmente de suas fotos no catálogo.

- Fico feliz. Ela tem sido muito gentil e delicada comigo. Bem diferente do estilo de personalidade de estilista que eu pensava conhecer.

- Ela vai gostar de saber disso. Bem vou desligar. Isa já te informou seus horários?

- Sim. Ás quatro.

- Ótimo. Até mais então, Bella, ops, Danielle!

- Até mais Tom. – Desliguei.

Alice disse que apareceria para me dar uma força antes de ir para o evento, mas ela ligou dizendo que tinha que cuidar de uns "imprevistos". Acabou que eu e Jake fomos pela terceira vez desde que chegamos de limusine para os lugares. Chegado ao evento, um grande letreiro escrito em letras garrafais "_Bella's Week"._ E na porta já tinham várias pessoas e fotógrafos. A limusine passou pelo um cercado que levava aos fundos onde os artistas entravam. Suspirei ao lembrar que agora eu fazia parte desse grupo.

Fui guiada por mais assistentes até o meu camarim na ala feminina. Alguns seguranças ficavam na divisa entre as alas masculina e feminina, impedindo que os homens entrassem na ala das mulheres e vice-e-versa. Acho que não queria ter conhecimento do porquê que fora tão necessário colocar seguranças por ali.

Me levaram para um camarim lindo e enorme. Com certeza muito maior do que todo o andar da minha casa. Ele tinha de tudo: TV de plasma, vídeo game, karaokê, revistas, computador, e roupas, muitas roupas.

- Ual, é um sonho! –

- E não é? – Jake disse sorrindo. – Bella acho que não vão me deixar ficar muito tempo aqui... Mas se eu te ver só depois eu quero te dizer umas coisinhas antes... E não pense que eu sou careta ou coisas do tipo. – Uma lágrima caiu pelos seus olhos. Ele me fez sentar em uma poltrona enquanto ele pegava uma cadeira e se sentava na minha frente. Ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos enquanto algumas lágrimas caíram.

- Jake... Por favor...

- Não, Bella. Eu preciso falar isso. – Ele suspirou e enxugou as lágrimas e depois começou a falar. – Bella, eu sei que nem sempre foi um irmão aceitável... Sei que muitas vezes eu te fiz algumas coisas que você não gostou coisas que você não queria... Mas saiba que eu sempre fiz o que fiz por você. Somente pelo seu bem. E eu te amo maninha. E nesses meses em que eu fiquei mais próximo de você do que antes, me mostraram a sorte que eu tenho de ter você como irmã, e a grande mulher que você é... Você há alguns meses, só queria juntar dinheiro, de qualquer forma possível, com dois empregos sendo que um era de diarista... Você não se importava com o emprego que você tivesse, ou com o tempo que você teria que ficar tentando, e trabalhando para conseguir dinheiro... Você lutou firme, porque a única coisa que você realmente queria, e estava disposta a conseguir, era conquistar seu sonho de ser médica e fazer uma boa faculdade. E com um simples jantar, sua vida começou a mudar de cabeça para baixo. Você descobriu que amava seu patrão e ele também a amava. Você começou a descobrir o que era o "verdadeiro amor", a preocupação, e por mais dolorosa que fosse, descobriu o sofrimento por amor... Você foi para Paris, você teve coragem de abandonar ele no meio da avenida mais famosa do mundo e partir sem nem ao menos dizer para ninguém. Nem para mim, o _seu J_ake. Você chegou aqui, com sofrimento, mas ainda uma grande mulher. Você apesar de tudo ajudou sua mãe, ajudou seu pai, e apesar de suas dores e confusões você ainda continuou a grande mulher que você é. Você foi para Jamaica, e quando voltou aceitou uma proposta de modelo. Você treinou durante quase dois meses e agora você está aqui. Á um passo da fama, do sucesso, do dinheiro, das pessoas bonitas... Você conseguiu um grande caminho, embora esse não tenha sido o que você sonhou desde o principio. Eu só quero que você saiba Bella... Que você apesar de tudo continua uma grande irmã, uma grande pessoa... E não deixe que as coisas mundanas e as opiniões dos outros façam você mudar de idéia, faça você desistir dos seus sonhos. Saiba que eu te apoiarei em tudo. Em qualquer caminho que você escolher... Se você quiser largar tudo agora eu vou com você. – Ele sorriu, e as lágrimas começaram a se acumular nos nossos olhos. – Você é grande, e você pode muitas coisas. Só não desperdice a vida, com algo que você não queria realmente. Você é uma pessoa muito boa para viver de acordo com as leis dos outros. Eu te amo, garota. Nunca se esqueça disso. Vá lá para aquela passarela brilhar! Vá provar o que tiver que provar para todos! Mas nunca se esqueça do seu velho Jake aqui, e de seus verdadeiros sonhos. Porque eles são os únicos que não te abandonarão.

- Ah Jake. – O abracei em um abraço bem apertado, enquanto as lágrimas insistiam em cair dos nossos olhos. – Você falou as palavras mais bonitas que eu jamais ouvi na minha vida inteira.

- Ok, mas não me bata depois por ter estragado sua maquiagem... – Ele riu entre as lágrimas. Bati nele de brincadeira.

- O momento estava tão lindo e você estraga com essas suas brincadeiras!

- Na verdade eu não gosto de momentos _lindos! _Bella, pelo amor de Deus, eu já sou gay o suficiente, não preciso de mais momentos lindos na minha vida! – Ele sorriu, fazendo-me gargalhar.

- Eu te amo, Jake! – O abracei de novo. – Você sabia, não é? E não importa o que aconteça, eu nunca vou te abandonar. Porque você é meu irmãozinho caçula impertinente!

- E você minha irmã mais velha chata e implicante!

- Eu também te amo. Você realmente me deu mais forças agora... Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de um "desabamento" assim.

- Nem eu, muito menos. Mas tem horas que é necessário... Mas por favor, não coloque no meu currículo. O "porteiro francês" disse que se melhorar estraga!

- E Jake... Espero que esse seja o cara certo! Não quero mais gente sofrendo desilusões...

- E quem seria essa "mais gente"? Você?

- Como adivinhou? – Fiz cara de cínica.

- Querida... Se alguém já sofreu de desilusão aqui, esse alguém sou eu! E tchau, agora eu tenho que ir, antes que a _minha_ maquiagem desmorone!

E ele saiu antes que eu pudesse tacar alguma coisa nele. Suspirei e relaxei na poltrona. Era um dia frio em Nova York, mas o aquecedor estava funcionando bem, e eu poderia dormir ali para sempre.

Mas o sono não vem... E fui ver o que eu poderia fazer. Folheei algumas revistas, a maioria trazendo notícias sobre a Bella's Week. Gostei de um dos artigos dizendo os modelos e as apresentações. Dentre eles, encabeçando a página estava " Edward Cullen e Danielle Sparkle", seguido de James e outros nomes.

Deixei a revista para lá, e avistei um folhetim que era destinado á mim das horas que eu entraria.

Desfilaria na coleção principal, que era onde os melhores modelos desfilavam. Bufei, ao ver os "melhores modelos", com certeza todos queriam tacar pedras em mim, por ser classificada assim com dois meses de treino. E depois teria uma espécie de teatro, em que eu seria a Julieta? O que isso significava?

- Ei Bella! – Isa chegou trazendo algumas sacolas na mão. – Gostou do camarim?

- Claro é lindo. – Falei. – Isa, o que significa esse teatro nas passarelas que fala no folheto?

- Ah... É uma surpresa. Tom e Iolanda que estão organizando. Acho que ele já vem falar com você. Enquanto isso eu trouxe as suas roupas, e Gika já vem aqui.

- Gika?

- É, a personal Stylist. Mas acho que ela está ocupada na ala masculina.

- Ah.

- Bem tenho que ajeitar algumas coisas com outras modelos. Você tem muito tempo ainda... E tem uns joguinhos muito divertidos no vídeo game... Adoro "The Sims". – Ela riu enquanto se retirava do camarim.

Realmente acho que a única opção era jogar vídeo game para ocupar minha cabeça por um tempo.

Estava montando o meu personagem e seu cachorrinho, quando ouço algumas batidas na porta.

- Oi Bella, posso entrar?

- Claro Tom. Você é quem manda aqui.

- A razão sempre é da estrela pode acreditar. – Ele sorriu. – Pelo jeito Isa te viciou no The Sims, ela realmente indica isso para todos que passam por esses corredores. Ela mesma nos tempos livres está jogando...

- Nossa... Eu acho que vou parar de jogar por agora, do que ter que forçada depois de uma clínica de reabilitação.

- Acho uma boa idéia. – Ele disse. – Bem você vai desfilar na coleção principal, que é depois da primeira coleção... Você vai ter uns três á cinco minutos para trocar de roupa. E no final da coleção você tem que se vestir para o teatro na passarela. Que era uma surpresinha de última hora.

- Eu odeio surpresas. – Disse estremecendo.

- Mas não é nada demais, Bella!

- Danielle.

- Ok... Eu posso te chamar assim na frente dos outros. – Ele sorriu. – Você vai se sair bem, eu garanto!

- E o que eu tenho que basicamente fazer?

- Deixar as emoções tomarem conta, acha que pode fazer isso? – Ele disse já saindo do camarim e me deixando extremamente confusa.

Depois de desligar o vídeo-game, por não querer me tornar uma viciada, decidi por acessar a internet. Fui ao Google e fui pesquisei algo sobre o evento. Existiam mais de 200.000 links, e eu me surpreendi, sendo que o evento era algo novo e que ainda não tinha estreado.

Alguns falavam de mim, e diziam que tinham curiosidade em saber da pessoa normal que se transformara em destaque em tão pouco tempo... Em outro site dizia o quanto ele era lindo e gostoso, e... Aff... E em outro site falava que de Tanya e sua gravidez e que eu tinha começado nessa vida para "substituí-la". Uma raiva se apoderou de mim. Eu não estava aqui para substituir ninguém!

- Ei Dani! Tudo bem? – Iolanda chegou sem bater no meu camarim com seu sotaque francês.

- Vai andando. – Murmurei tentando esconder a raiva em minha voz, enquanto fechava a página da internet.

- Sabe, nunca é muito bom olhar coisa sobre você mesma na internet! Muitas coisas estão erradas, e você acaba acreditando no que dizem, e esquece-se do que você é.

- Obrigada. –Eu disse. Parecia que ela tinha lido meus pensamentos. Como ela sabia que eu me sentia "substituída", ou melhor, como uma substituição? – Eu só estou um pouco nervosa... – Queria acrescentar que era por causa de um cara que deveria estar na ala masculina nesse momento, mas sabia que não seria algo muito bom.

- É normal... Daqui duas horas começa o desfile, e algumas pessoas já começaram a chegar.

- Já?

- Sim... Os fotógrafos já chegaram faz tempo como você sabe... Mas as pessoas já estão se posicionando.

- Poxa... Acho que nunca vou conseguir me acostumar inteiramente com esse mundo.

- Vai sim, querida. Eu me acostumei. – Ela sorriu. – Gika já veio aqui?

- Não. Isa deixou um monte de sacolas aqui, mas Gika ainda não veio.

- Tenho uma boa idéia de onde ela pode estar... – Ela disse revirando os olhos. – Bem, não se preocupe! Eu vou mandar alguém procurá-la e ela vai acertar as coisas com você. E qualquer coisa é só me chamar, ok?

- Claro Iolanda.

- E... Deixe suas emoções fluírem... A razão não é uma boa escolha. – Falando isso ela saiu do quarto e me deixou confusa mais uma vez naquele dia. Por que será que todos me diziam que era para deixar a emoção fluir?

As horas se passaram e finalmente a tal Gika chegou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e me mostrou as roupas e os últimos ajustes.

- Já te explicaram tudo certo? Acho que você deve estar cansada de ver tantos assistentes...

- E estou mesmo, Gika. Estou nervosa.

- Você tem sorte de estar aqui... E ainda mais se você está cansada agora, imagina depois. Você não está conhecendo metade dos "assistentes" que deveria conhecer... Tom fechou o cerco á sua volta, e só quem realmente tem que falar com você que está vindo aqui. Parece que ele tenta te esconder e te revelar somente no momento que você pisar naquela passarela. Nunca o vi assim...

- Realmente é tudo muito estranho...

- Bem, as roupas estão certas... Outra assistente vai vir aqui para te ajudar na troca de roupas.

- E não é você? – Murmurei confusa.

- Não... Eu só dou os últimos detalhes. Aqui o trabalho é muito bem dividido. Está pronta?

- Não.

- ótimo. – Ela sorriu. – Você tem meia hora para se acalmar... E pode ficar tranqüila que tudo vai dar certo. – Ela piscou para mim.

Quando ela saiu eu fiquei me mirando no espelho. Ali não era Bella, era Danielle... Mas eu queria ser Bella, não Danielle. Mas qual era o caminho que eu deveria seguir? O que eu deveria fazer? Eu estava perdida em mil pensamentos, e na verdade eu não sabia o que estava fazendo aqui.

- Bella! – Alice veio saltitante para cima de mim. – Como você está linda!

- É o que parece... – Murmurei.

- Poxa tire essa cara de enterro, pelo amor da santa dos modelos novatos!

- Eu não estou com cara de enterro. – Falei fazendo uma cara de enterro. Fazendo-a rir e saltitar na minha frente.

- Temos uns vinte minutos até começar o desfile, mas a gente bem que podia dar uma espiada na primeira coleção né? Tem um modelo gato, que chama James e...

- Alice e o Jasper? Ele não está aqui com você?

- Sim, ele está. Mas eu estou namorando, e não cega! Ok?

Revirei os olhos.

- Só você mesmo.

- E também, acho que é uma boa você sair um pouco daqui. Sabia que os ares de fora são diferentes do de aqui de dentro?

- Jura? – Murmurei revirando os olhos mais uma vez.

- aham. – Ela fez uma cara inocente, que quase dava para ver os chifrinhos vermelhos.

- Vamos... Você já não está com a roupa?

- Sim. Então vamos. – Ela disse me empurrando para fora do camarim.

Passamos por vários corredores brancos, todos brancos... Eu fiquei com medo e acho que poderia vomitar, de tanto que eu vi essa cor e acabei enjoando.

- Por que tudo branco?

- Branca é a cor da moda.

- Desde quando? – Perguntei.

- Desde que ela é a cor da paz... Der. – Alice disse revirando os olhos.

- Ah... Ela combina com tudo né?

- Não. Desde que a violência tomou conta do mundo, e todos querem paz. – Ela disse como se estivesse falando com uma criança de seis anos.

- E desde quando você sabe dessas coisas?

- Desde quando eu nasci, eu acho. – Ela disse rindo. – Mas mudando de assunto, aquela ala masculina é uma perdição, garota. Se você não tivesse nessa seca você realmente ia querer dar um pulinho por lá.

- Alice... – Falei revirando os olhos. – Realmente está me surpreendo essa sua capacidade de falar as coisas com a maior naturalidade do mundo. – Bufei.

- Bem Bella. Acho que podemos ficar aqui... – Nós estávamos atrás das cortinas pretas que levavam á passarela. Era por ali que iriam passar os modelos para entrarem.

- Alice... Não é arriscado?

- Depende do seu "arriscado"...

- Você sabe o "meu" arriscado...

- Relaxa Bella. Você é a coleção principal e ele também... É capaz de vocês nem se verem hoje já que as alas são separadas.

Ficamos lá observando os funcionários e mil assistentes rodando por todos os cantos. E vimos os modelos da primeira coleção aparecer com suas roupas bonitas e estranhas ao mesmo tempo.

- Nunca vou entender a moda direito... – Sussurrei para Alice.

- Garota, eles podem desfilar de pijama com a cueca por cima, que vai ser moda e ninguém vai ousar achar o contrário.

Depois dessa eu fiquei quieta. Alice estava mais hiperativa do que o normal. E isso era algo estranho... Chegava a ser mais estranho do que ver ela extremamente quieta. Cheguei a puxar ela pela blusa para ela não sair de trás onde nós estávamos. Eu não queria ser "vista", se bem que qualquer um que passasse pelo canto que nós estávamos poderia nos ver.

- Olha Tom ali, e aquela estilista...

- Iolanda. – Informei. – Como eles estão bonitos...

- Bella. – Alice revirou os olhos. – Isso aqui é um evento de moda, já percebeu? – Essa foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos para ela.

A voz do apresentador chegou aos meus ouvidos. E os gritos do público aumentavam. Depois Tom subiu ao palco e começou a falar sobre a idéia do desfile, as proporções que esperava daquilo e mais algumas coisas. No final ele disse que iria revelar uns "segredinhos" e que no final teria uma surpresa. Eu gelei no meu lugar. Ele não falou "exatamente" como surgiu à idéia do desfile... Mas e esses segredinhos?

Tom saiu, e o apresentador anunciou a primeira coleção. Os modelos já aguardavam atrás das cortinas. Eu olhei para eles maravilhada.

- Bella! Está vendo aquele loiro ali? – Ela me apontou para um loiro alto e muito bonito. – ele é o James gostosinho Eliot que eu te falei!

- James Eliot? Acho que já ouvi falar dele...

- Mas é lógico que já ouviu falar! Ele é super famoso! Mas não sei por que ele está na primeira coleção. Vai saber... – Ela encolheu os ombros.

Dando uns vinte minutos, o estilista da coleção entra e começa a falar tudo o que ele tem que falar. Logo depois Tom entra anunciando a segunda coleção! A principal, a que eu estaria.

Alice de repente me puxou de trás das cortinas e começou a falar que nem uma descontrolada como o James era bonito.

- Alice você está doida? – Eu sussurrei meio "gritando" para ela.

- Bella, mas ele é lindo!

- Você está quase casada com Jasper, e fica dizendo como o outro é lindo! Eu vou gravar isso e mostrar para ele!

- Como que você vai mostrar para ele, em Senhorita Sparlke? Se você está "escondida".

- Alice fique quieta... Você não está vendo Tom anunciar? Essa é a coleção que eu entro! E você fica ai. E ele pode vir para cá a qualquer momento!

Nesse momento a música começou. E uma voz de um dos assistentes pairou no ar.

- Edward, pode entrar! – Eu gelei na hora. Mas eu não consegui evitar, eu me virei para olhar. Mas ele já estava subindo as escadinhas que levavam á passarela. Meu coração parou por um momento... Eu fiquei com dificuldades de respirar. E eu poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Ele estava mais lindo do que nunca...

Ouvi o apresentador dizendo:

- Deus Gre... Er... Edward Cullen desfila com a coleção da estilista Iolanda que trabalha que há muito tempo e é amiga de Tom Banner o fundador da Bella's Week. –Ouvi alguns suspiros e uns barulhos estranhos. Mas logo mais uma assistente veio me puxando.

- Onde você estava? Você vai entrar daqui a pouco!

- Desculpe, desculpe! – Falei. – Alice você vai se ver comigo! – A repreendi com o olhar, enquanto o assistente me arrastava. Eu sabia que ela tinha me puxado porque ele estava lá. Mas o que ela queria com aquilo? Poxa... Ela era minha amiga ou não?

O tal assistente me puxou e ficou me repreendendo por um tempo indeterminado. Mentira que foram trinta segundos.

- Pode deixar Spencer eu cuido da garota. – Isa chegou.

- Isa, desculpe... Eu...

- Que é isso, Dani. Não fez nada demais. São esses assistentes subordinados que não querem ser despedidos. Mas e você está pronta? Os homens já estão terminando de desfilar...

- Estou nervosa... E acho que preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Temos um pinico ali no canto. – Ela disse.

- Sério?

- Não. – Ela riu. – Desculpe Bella, não resisti. É normal...

- Por que será que as duas coisas que eu estou mais ouvindo hoje é "é normal", e "deixem as emoções tomarem conta"?

- Porque é normal. – Ela disse encolhendo os ombros. – Só lembre-se de tudo o que você aprendeu nesses dois meses. Nas dicas... Mas não faça tudo definitivamente certo. As pessoas gostam de ser surpreendidas e não de "repetições"... Você não pode ser _mais_ uma.

- Ok, vou me lembrar disso. – Disse sorrindo.

- Bem vá lá para a escadinha, e espere... Já sabe quando falar seu nome, você entra! E arrasa garota!

Posicionei-me. E de repente Tom anuncia praticamente berrando com um locutor de jogo de futebol.

"_E a nova sensação: Danielle Sparkle!"_

Respirei fundo e entrei. Tinha muitas pessoas ali. Muitas mesmo. E todos olhavam fixamente para mim. Respirei fundo mais uma vez. Fiz tudo o que me ensinaram e deslizei pela passarela. Dando ênfase á roupa e não á pessoa, como me ensinaram. Seguiram-se vários aplausos e assobios e chegando à outra extremidade eu sorri e fiz uma pequena reverência para o público. Seguiram-se mais aplausos. Eu sai contente, e realizada. Eu havia conseguido desfilar sem problemas, e todos haviam me aplaudido. Sai de lá com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bella você foi incrível! – Alice disse sorrindo.

- Eu acho que sim, né? – Eu disse sorrindo. Até esquecendo que eu estava com raiva dela.

- Vamos Dani, você tem que voltar correndo para o camarim. – Isa me informou surgindo de algum canto.

Corri para o camarim, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Troquei de roupa rapidamente com a ajuda de mais assistentes e voltei para o cortinado. Vi alguns modelos se afastando e pensei ter visto o cabelo cor de bronze dele ao longe, mas abanei a imagem da minha cabeça e entrei de novo. Sendo recebida por mais aplausos.

Desfilei mais uma vez, e estava meio tonta com todas aquelas informações repentinamente em minha cabeça.

De algum canto dos corredores ouvi dois assistentes conversando e eles não notaram minha presença.

- Não sei onde que Tom está com a cabeça... A tal Danielle vai entrar no teatro sem saber o que fazer, e Edward também não sabem de nada... Ok, que eles são considerados "profissionais", pelo menos o Edward sim, mas fazê-los irem à frente de Nova York inteira e fazer algo que eles não sabem o que fazer?

- Acho que ele está apostando muito dinheiro na garota. Achei-a sem sal.-

- O público pareceu gostar. Mas você sabe como eles gostam de "novidades".

- Só espero que a Bella's Week não acabe antes mesmo de começar.

Quando vi, já passei pelos assistentes que me olharam assombrados e corri para o meu camarim, com uma raiva subindo no meu corpo. Aquele teatro! Ele iria fazer comigo! E ninguém me disse nada! Eu iria encontrar ele naquela passarela. Eu não estava preparada. O sangue subia em minhas veias. Por que ninguém me dissera nada? Por que eu estava sendo deixada de lado? E por que nem mesmo ele sabia do que iria acontecer? A única coisa que eu sabia era que seria um teatro! E que espécie de teatro é esse: sem falas? Sem ensaios? Sem nem ao menos saber o que fazer?

- Dani, querida você foi perfeita! – Iolanda chegou ao meu camarim. Olhei-a com raiva. Ela estava por trás disso. Ela e Banner.

- Acabou Iolanda.

- Como assim "acabou"?

- Acabou. – Levantei gritando. – Cansei de ser informada das coisas na última hora! Cansei de ser tratada como uma "estrela", mas na verdade não ser!

- Do que você está falando? – Ela falou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Você e Banner! Vocês sabem de mim! Agora que eu juntei as peças! Banner sabe de mim e como vocês organizam isso _juntos_, você deve saber também! Você sabe que eu não sou Danielle! Você sabe o que aconteceu comigo, e porque eu estou _aqui! –_ Soquei a poltrona e me arrependi disso na mesma hora. Mas a raiva era bastante para eu sentir alguma dor. Agora eu entendia tudo. Todos me escondiam as coisas. Era uma armação. Uma espécie de jogo.

- Você não sabe do que está falando, garota! - Ela falou com seu sotaque francês. – Eu sei sim quem você realmente é. Mas que tipo de armação você está insinuando? Isso aqui é um desfile! E nós não escondemos nada de você! Nós te demos sucesso, fama, e dinheiro! Você quer mais ainda?  
- Eu só queria um pouco de respeito! – Gritei! – Você sabia de mim e de... – Engoli em seco.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Posso ouvir os gritos dos corredores! – Tom chegou. E olhou de mim para Iolanda, e vice e versa.

- O que está acontecendo Tom! É que essa sua queridinha, que você apostou tanto! Está se sentindo injustiçada!

- E eu posso saber o por quê? – Ele perguntou irritado, deixando de lado sua expressão sempre calma e delicada.

- Você sabia de mim e dele! – Disse. Ainda não ousava dizer o nome dele em voz alta. – Você armou esse teatro para nós nos encontramos. Ele não saberia quem era eu, e nem eu que era ele. E lá nós não poderíamos fugir! E daríamos continuidade ao seu showzinho! A sua surpresinha! Mas agora eu sei! E acabou tudo por aqui!

- Você não pode fazer isso. – Ele disse. – Você assinou contratos. E estamos no final do desfile! Você tem que fazer essa apresentação. Não é mais uma decisão sua! Estava no contrato!

- Não estava no contrato. – Bufei.

- Estava. Você que não leu como era devido! E parece que não foi somente você... Mas a questão é que você não pode deixar isso aqui, Bella! – Ele disse assumindo uma expressão mais calma. – Uma hora ou outra vocês teriam que se encontrar. E acho que você já deixou de sentir qualquer coisa por ele, e sei que ele ama _Tanya_ e que ele espera um filho _dela!_

- E eu não sinto nada por ele mesmo... Mas isso não justifica o porquê eu tenho que ir. Pelo menos se vocês não tivessem escondido de mim!

- Vamos Tom, mostre a ela. – Iolanda disse ríspida.

- Acho que não é necessário.

- Se ela continuar com essa sessão de infantilidade vai ser _sim_ necessário.

- O que será necessário? – Perguntei.

- Mostre a ela, Tom.

- Desculpe Bella. Mas é para o seu bem... – Ele pegou um celular do bolso e começou a colocar na caixa postal.

- NÃO! – Alice apareceu de algum lugar do espaço. E veio correndo em minha direção. – Tom não será necessário. Eu converso com ela!

- Alice! Não se meta! – Iolanda e Tom falaram juntos.

- Eu me meto sim! E não são vocês que vão me impedir de fazer o que eu quero! Eu converso com ela e vocês saem daqui...

- Você sabe com quem você está falando garota? – Iolanda disse.

- Sei sim... Por isso mesmo que estou mandando você ir agora daqui! Por que caso vocês não sabem que daqui dez minutos o teatro teria que começar, o público está esperando!?

- Acho melhor irmos, Iolanda. Bella não piore as coisas... – Ele saírem enquanto Alice olhava para mim.

- Alice o que foi isso?

- Isso foi uma tentativa de te proteger!

- Alice! Você sabe o que eles fizeram comigo? Você ouviu? Eles iriam armar para que eu encontrasse com Edward na passarela sem nem ao menos nenhum de nós saber!

- Bella! – Ela falou surpresa.

- O que foi?

- Você falou o nome dele!

- E o que importa Alice? – Dei as costas para ela enquanto enxugava as lágrimas dos meus olhos. – A questão é que eu pensei que finalmente eu estaria sendo respeitada. Que finalmente eu poderia mostrar para as pessoas que eu não sou qualquer uma! Mas na verdade eu descubro que por trás de tudo existe uma grande armação! Eles estavam me enganando! E estavam usando do que aconteceu comigo e com ele para dar publicidade! O que eles querem que aconteça naquela passarela? O que eles _acham que_ vai acontecer? Eu não estou disposta á entrar nessa armadilha. Eu não sei o que pode acontecer... Eu não sei se agüento.

- Você agüenta Bella... Mas você chegou até aqui. Você é forte. Eles armaram sim... Mas o que você tem com isso? Está mais do que na hora de você encarar ele... E você não pode simplesmente virar as costas e dizer "não vou". Ele estava certo quando disse que você assinou contratos. Você pode ser presa se você desistir agora, e você nunca poderá voltar á essa profissão!

- Acho que prefiro ser presa...

- Não você não prefere.

- E o que Tom ia me mostrar no celular que você impediu que eles me mostrassem?

- Bella... Eu... – Ela engoliu em seco. – Não sei. Mas você tem que ir... Eu interferi por que não ia fazer bem á ninguém aquela inútil discussão. Você é cabeça dura e eles têm a lei do lado deles e o dinheiro e o futuro do evento... Você tem seus sonhos e seu pai...

- Aqui não é meu sonho... – Disse.

- Mas é o que vai te ajudar á chegar lá... Vamos Bella. Encare esse desafio que a vida te deu essa noite. Mostre á Edward quem você é. O que você pode ser. Que você realmente o merece. Que você pode ser maior. Mostre á eles. Não tenha medo. Você chegou até aqui, e você deve sim a muitas pessoas. Aos milhares de assistentes. – Ela riu. – A sua família, a mim, Jacob, seus amigos que estão aqui te apoiando! E há de você se você não for.

- Alice... É difícil para mim...

- Você o ama ainda não ama?

Virei minha cara enquanto as lágrimas continuavam caindo.

- Mas você não pode fugir eternamente! Se você não quer esse amor, então lute contra ele! Não fuja dele! Encare-o de frente...

- Eu não sei se eu sou capaz.

- Você vai descobrir hoje... Mas para isso. – Ela disse enxugando minhas lágrimas. – Você precisa subir naquela passarela e deixar suas emoções tomarem conta de você, como eles mesmos disseram. Talvez isso não seja o fim do mundo, assim...

- Não sei.

- Bella você tem cinco minutos...

Eu hesitei por um momento, mas eu acabei assentindo com a cabeça para ela que sorriu e me abraçou.

- Agora eu tenho que avisá-los, senão é capaz deles quebrarem toda a construção!

- Alice... – Chamei-a.

- Oi?

- Chame mais um daqueles malditos assistentes para mim.

Dessa vez três assistentes de uma vez me ajudaram a retocar a maquiagem e a colocar a roupa necessária. Em menos de três minutos eu já estava pronta, e eu anotei mentalmente que quando eu encontrasse com Louis Hamilton eu iria indicar esse povo para sua equipe.

- Bem, você está linda. Esse vestido é lindo não é? – Uma das assistentes falou.

- É lindo sim...

- Acho que você vai poder ficar com ele. É tradição aqui nos desfiles de Tom. – Sorri de qualquer jeito. O vestido realmente era lindo.

- Bem, fique ali atrás do cortinado, até que alguém mande você sair de lá. A passarela já está montada, e só está esperando o sinal que precisamos.

- Ok. – Engoli em seco. E durante todo o caminho pelos corredores eu estava rezando todas as orações que eu conhecia... Nota mental: tornar-me uma pessoa mais religiosa. Agora realmente estava fazendo falta.

Respirei fundo, tentei respiração de cachorrinho, tentei até cantar "Como Zaqueu" para aliviar um pouco minha tensão, mas não estava adiantando. Eu já havia visto ele, mas agora seria diferente. Ele me veria. Como Bella. Não como Danielle. Não como Gabriella.

A segunda coleção já tinha terminado, e Tom e Iolanda estavam falando. Eu não consegui acompanhar tudo por que eu estava me arrumando.

– Mas sabe Tom, até agora não consegui entender o porquê de Bella's Week... – O som da voz de Iolanda impregnou meus ouvidos.

Nessa hora eu gelei. OMG, eles não teriam coragem? Teriam?

Tom riu, e pegou o microfone.

- Todos sabem Landa, Semana Bela, uma semana onde as mais belas roupas são apresentadas em um único momento.

- Rá, você não me engana... Então por que Bella com dois 'll'?

- Hmmm... Lembra que eu falei no inicio da surpresa e do segredinho, Iolanda?

Ela riu e fingiu se lembrar de alguma coisa. Aquilo estava muito estranho... E se não fosse por Isa segurando meu ombro eu acho que teria fugido e me jogado na carrocinha.

- Então... Vai nos revelar?

- Quem sabe. – Ele deu de ombros, fazendo todos rirem. – Mas acho que antes temos a atração principal!

- Claro! Para quem achou que o auge desse desfile foi quando o nosso ilustríssimo jovem Edward Cullen nos deu a honra de sua presença nessa passarela... Enganou-se. – Surgiu um clima de suspense. Tom continuou a falar.

- Agora, vamos fazer uma pequena encenação. De um Romeu e Julieta moderno, mostrando nossos dois melhores modelos, mostrando as duas melhores roupas da nova grife de Iolanda e Banner!

- Confesso que estou com medo Tom... – Iolanda falou. – Será que o público vai gostar? Será que Nova York não achará muito pacata?

- Creio que não. Desde que todos fiquem em extremo silêncio. Só observando. E vendo a melhor encenação em cima das passarelas de todos os tempos! Vocês vão acabar acreditando no que vêem. Será marcante, admito.

- Lembrando que nossos modelos também são grandes atores... – Iolanda falou. Ótimo atores bufei.

- claro.

Era agora. Eles saíram do palco enquanto as luzes se apagaram. Conduziu-me á outra extremidade do cortinado. Esperei um tempo e uma fresta de luz cinza pairou sobre a passarela revelando ele vestido com um terno branco, lindo, no outro lado da passarela, de costas para o público. Ouvi vários suspiros, mas logo se calaram devido ao aviso de Tom. Vi que ele encarava um cartaz que uma mulher segurava. "A mulher que procuras está aqui." O que queria dizer aquilo?

Entregaram-me um papelzinho em que dizia simplesmente:

"Era o Romeu procurando sua Julieta. Depois de tantos meses longe de Verona, Romeu volta para encontrar Julieta, que não casara com o jovem Paris, e nem dera ouvidos ao Frei Lourenço, para tomar o veneno. Era o reencontro dos dois. Jovens amantes, que acumulam saudades ao longo dos meses e agora precisam saciar."

O que significava aquilo? Era tão parecido conosco... A saudade acumulada... Por que estavam fazendo isso com a gente?

Mas não deu tempo para eu pensar em nada. A música já começara. E a letra me fez quase sair correndo de novo.

_Agora eu sei que o fim chega_

_Você sabia desde o começo_

_Não queria acreditar que era verdade_

_Você está sozinha outra vez, _

_Minha alma estará com você_

_Por que o relógio ainda está correndo_

_Se meu mundo não está mais girando_

_Ouço sua voz pelo vento na porta_

_Você está sozinha de novo, _

_Eu estou só esperando..._

Essa era a hora que o assistente me mandou entrar. Eu simplesmente fiquei parada em uma das extremidades, esperando o momento fatal. Meu coração batia descompassado, minha respiração estava irregular, mas eu sabia que eu tinha que continuar ali... Eu sabia... Eu tinha... Havia chegado á hora. Depois de tanto tempo lutando contra ele. Fugindo dele. Agora eu estava aqui. Sem poder fugir, mas também sem poder fazer o que eu queria.

_Você despedaça meu coração_

_Antes de ir sem arrependimentos_

_Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas virando sangue_

_Estou pronto para me render_

_Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério_

_E tudo que eu peço é compreensão_

_Trago de volta pra você um pedaço do meu coração despedaçado_

_Estou pronto para me render_

Ele se virou nessa hora. E eu poderia jurar que o mundo havia parado. Não havia mais relógios, nem tempo, nem pessoas as nossas voltas. Não havia contratos, não havia Tom, não havia mundo da moda, pai, mãe, sofrimento, dor... _Só havia nós._ O tempo parecia que tinha voltado. E que nada tinha mudado. Que estávamos em Paris... Na nossa noite iluminados pela Torre dos amantes.

Podia até ver as imagens passando por mim como em um filme... Nada tinha mudado. Só existíamos eu e ele. Mais ninguém.

_Diga-me, como eu devo respirar sem ar?_

Ele olhava para mim sem expressão, mas seus olhos o traiam. Agora eu entendia o porquê que não deram falas, nem regras, nem gestos... Porque sabiam que iria acontecer um "teatro" verdadeiro... Eles sabiam o que iria acontecer. Agora eu entendia. Nós ficamos nos encarando durante um tempo até que ele veio andando em minha direção. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dos dele. E lá eu vi todos os sentimentos misturados, e eu sabia que meus olhos também não estavam diferentes.

_Eu andei, eu corri, eu pulei, eu voei_

_Do chão para flutuar até você_

_Não há gravidade para me segurar, de verdade_

Ele veio até mim, até ficar mais ou menos em um metro de distância. Parecia que ele tinha medo que se aproximasse mais, eu iria sumir. Mas não seria assim... Não hoje.

_Mas, de alguma maneira, eu ainda estou viva por dentro_

_Você tirou meu fôlego, mas eu sobrevivi_

_Eu não sei como, mas eu nem me importo_

Eu comecei a não conseguir respirar... A música traduzia todo aquele nosso momento. Ele me pegou pela cintura de repente, com força, e seus olhos mostravam tudo o que ele sentia. Eu conseguia ver ódio, mas também amor. E nos meus eu sabia que teria isso e muito mais.

Nossos olhos se comunicavam... Nossas almas dançavam. E nada mais existia ao nosso redor. Agora eu realmente entendia... Eu realmente compreendia. Tudo o que eu sempre estava buscando não era para provar nada a ninguém, mas sim para querer ser merecedora dele. Porque por mais que eu quisesse negar... Eu ainda amava Edward. Com todas as minhas forças.

**Edward e Bella.**

_Me diga como eu posso respirar sem ar?_

**_iahoeeeeeeeeeaoihoqiehoiexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Pelo menos agora eu acho que eu estou um "pouquinho" perdoada? né? *diz que sim* aqeulas... Espero que tenham gostado do cap, e peço como sempre pelas reviews! Ajuda a motivar! bem... dizendo que os próximos caps não vão demorar muuutio, quer dizer em questão de grandeza... pq se demorar é pq causa do tempo que eu não tive para escrever :D_**

**_bem vinda leitoras novas, oi para todo mundo e valeu! eu li todas as reviews, mas n sei o que aconteceu aqui... que eu digito as coisas e só aparece meio ano depois, e isso dificiulta um pouco minha vida sabe... ioaheoihaiohae_**

**_bem eu vou tentar responder no próximo cap... beeijos ´pa todas!_**

**_com amor,_**

**_Nat._**


	28. 27 Nem mesmo mil mulheres

**N/A: Boa noite gente! Olha como eu sou uma pessoa boa! Haioehoiae, em menos de uma semana tem mais um cap para vocês! *bate palma*.. Como eu disse os caps serão mais curtos do que o 24,25,26.. Por isso vai ser mais fácil para postar e mais rápido principalmente!**

**Espero que vocês curtam o cap! E olevoá!**

**Capítulo 27- Nem mesmo mil mulheres...**

**Edward**

Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dos dela. Eu não podia acreditar que depois de tanto tempo, longos dois meses, ela estava agora ali na minha frente. Tom tinha razão quando disse que era para deixar as emoções tomarem conta... Mas ele nem precisava ter tido isso. Era exatamente o que estava acontecendo ali.

Eu a segurava pela cintura, sentindo seu corpo... Sentindo sua alma... Eu sentia tudo nela. Eu a queria de novo. E sabia que sempre e sempre...

No meu interior agora eu compreendia que nem mesmo mil mulheres poderiam substituí-la. Nem todas as mulheres do mundo... Ela era simplesmente minha Bella. Não era Danielle. Era Bella.

Segurei ela mais forte e tentei ler seus pensamentos. Tentar pelo menos compreender o que se passava na mente dela. Se ela ainda me amava... Se ela estava sentindo o mesmo que eu... Era uma necessidade que se mostrava como uma essência de vida. Eu precisava daquilo para ver... Eu precisava dela.

E a música que começou era perfeita, mágica. Apertei mais ela contra mim e comecei a me movimentar ao ritmo da música. Nossos olhos conectados, nossas vidas entrelaçadas. Eu sabia que ela sentia o mesmo que eu, pelo menos era isso o que eu queria.

Bella.

Ele era tão lindo... Ele continuava tão lindo. Por que será que um dia eu pensei o contrário? Pensei que quando finalmente nos víssemos iria ser diferente? Pois ali nada estava diferente... Ele estava comigo, e eu com ele.

Ele me apertava cada vez mais, e seus olhos me perfuravam. Eu queria ter ele comigo, de todas as maneiras. E teria feito grandes estragos senão ouvisse um suspiro vindo da platéia. Uma nova música começou, e ele começou a me guiar lentamente ao seu som. E o pior era que todas as músicas combinavam exatamente com a nossa situação.

_Eu achei você?_

_Pássaro voador, cabelos castanhos sangrando_

_Ou perdi você?_

Ele me guiava. E parecia que seus braços nunca haviam estado longe do meu corpo. Ele me olhava e parecia que seus olhos nunca tinham deixado de me olhar.

De algum lugar a voz do apresentador começou a falar:

- Romeu, apaixonado, encontra sua Julieta depois de tanto tempo. Palavras não eram suficientes... Expressões não eram suficientes. Eles só se encaravam... Tocavam-se... Maravilham-se. Para eles o mundo era só feito de duas pessoas: Romeu e Julieta.

Outra música começou a tocar... E eu quase desfaleci.

_Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar_

_Ver o seu rosto sorrindo enquanto você dorme..._

Será que eu e Edward nos tornamos tão óbvios assim? Não parecia uma simples coincidência o nosso momento... Não, realmente não parecia. Por que estavam fazendo isso conosco? E por que essas músicas pareciam que tinham sido feitas somente para nós? Para nós?

Ele parou de me guiar, e começou a me puxar com sua mão. Eu nem sequer hesitei. Eu pertencia á ele. Sempre. Eu faria o que ele quisesse. Começamos á andar lado a lado lentamente até o centro da passarela. Nunca deixamos de nos encarar. Senti flash vindo em nossos rostos. Mas na verdade eu não me importei. Era um teatro não era? Não éramos ótimos atores? Ninguém saberia que ali o que acontecia era simplesmente a mais pura realidade.

_Enquanto você está longe e sonhando_

_Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce entrega_

_Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre_

_Todo momento que eu passo com você é o máximo_

**Edward**

A música traduzia todo o momento. Eu gostaria de ficar a vida inteiro acordado se para isso eu pudesse ver ela... Só ela. Se meus olhos só enxergassem ela. Era isso o que eu mais queria... Eu não conseguia enxergar Tanya, nem filho, nem sofrimento, nem dor... Parecia que tinha voltado no tempo. Naquela tarde que passamos no rio, vendo os peixinhos dourados... Aquele dia que eu enchi meu quarto com rosas e fiz as pazes com ela... Aquele dia em Paris... Todos os dias vinham em minha memória agora.

Eu a peguei pela mão, e guiei até o centro da passarela. Se Tom queria um teatro, ele teria... Mas só ele. Por que para mim nada ali seria dissimulado.

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Não quero pegar no sono_

_Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você_

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente_

_E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

Nossos olhos continuavam conectados. Eu sentia os milhares de flashes, sentia os suspiros das pessoas, sentia tudo a minha volta. Mas principalmente ela. E eu não me importava com o resto.

- E finalmente eles se encontraram. E agora nada os pode separar. Por que o que separaram eles, foram eles mesmos. – O apresentador falou. E é exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

Sustentei o olhar e chegando perto de seu ouvido, sussurrei:

**"**_Eu só quero ficar com você. Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre"_

Ela estremeceu por um instante, e eu continuei dizendo as frases da música que eu já conhecia muito bem. Olhei para ela mais uma vez, e beijei a ponta de seu nariz. Sussurrei de novo:

**"**_Não quero perder um sorriso. Não quero perder um beijo. Bom, eu só quero ficar com você. Aqui com você, apenas assim"_

Beijei seus olhos e suspirei por cima a fazendoela gemer baixinho.

**"**_Eu só quero te abraçar seu coração perto do meu"_

- E eles descobriram que se amam... E sempre vão se amar.

Beijei sua bochecha, e fui descendo o caminho de sua boca. Sussurrei junto dos seus lábios que há tanto eu morri por ter.

"_E ficar aqui neste todo o resto dos tempos"_

Ela estremeceu e esse foi o convite que eu precisava para abrir seus lábios e senti-los depois de tanto tempo...

Seus lábios eram carnudos e macios, do jeito que eu sempre apreciei. A textura de sua língua e sua doçura mexia com a minha em uma sincronia não boa. Mas perfeita. Ela era perfeita. Nós éramos perfeitos um para o outro.

Eu sabia que ficar muito tempo beijando-a poderia levar suspeitas contra o "teatro", mas eu realmente não estava me importando com isso no momento. Mas logo depois desse pensamento ela mesma separou seus lábios, e ao encarar seu rosto vi um pequeno sorriso torto do jeito que eu estava acostumado á fazer. Peguei minha mão e acariciei sua pele que estava macia como sempre, linda como sempre... Ela virou um pouco o rosto e deu um pequeno beijo nas costas da minha mão, sem nunca perder o contato visual.

- O que mais poderia separar esses dois? Agora que finalmente eles tinham se encontrado? O que mais o destino reservava para eles?

Essa pergunta que eu mesma me perguntava. De repente a luz cinza se apagou e as luzes incandescentes e fortes inundaram o recipiente de novo.

Bella

Ele estava tão lindo... Tão perfeito. Não sabia definir. Quando a luz se acendeu, meus olhos piscaram algumas vezes devidos á repentina luminosidade e ele assoprou baixinho contra meus olhos discretamente. Nós ainda nos encarávamos, e só fomos constatar que realmente existia um mundo a nossa volta quando vários aplausos vieram da platéia. Figurões, executivos, agentes da moda, alta sociedade, todos estavam aplaudindo. Os flashes não cessavam, e a racionalidade começou a querer entrar em minha mente.

- Aplausos para nossos dois jovens! – Tom falou no microfone. Você não está vendo que as pessoas já estão aplaudindo? Mas resolvi controlar minha boca. Realmente não seria muito legal. Ele veio até nós e entrou bem no nosso meio, passando uma cintura de cada lado do nosso corpo, e posicionando um microfone de boca.

Os aplausos continuavam, e o que eu mais queria era estar nos braços de Edward novamente. Mas tinha um careca de peruca ao meu lado impedindo.

- Muito bem. – Ele disse e os aplausos cessaram. – Esses dois jovens são nossos melhores modelos! Edward Cullen, todos conhecem... E Danielle Sparkle, vocês estão agora conhecendo! Essa foi a nossa "surpresinha" para vocês... A primeira vez em um evento de moda de alta magnitude que é tentado fazer um teatro na passarela. Espero que tenham gostado. E acho que depois desse desempenho eu vou acabar perdendo meus modelos, porque eles podem seguir a carreira de atores! – Ele disse dando um sorriso irônico.

- Mas também. – Ele continuou. – Eu prometi que eu tinha um "segredinho" para revelar... Não é algo como fofoca, por favor, não! – Ele disse rindo. – É segredinho, mesmo. – Gelei nesse momento. O que ele pretendia fazer? O que ele pretendia falar? – Como Iolanda questionou no início, enfim "porque Bella's Week"? Por que "Bella" com dois 'll'? –Eu estava muito nervosa, e sabia que ele deveria estar do mesmo jeito. E o que aconteceria se Tom Banner dissesse meu segredo? Ele teria essa coragem? – Bem... Na verdade esse Bella vem de um nome... – Ele deu uma pausa. E senti Edward cochichar alguma coisa no ouvido dele, que fez Tom dar risadinhas. Eu estava rígida, e a qualquer momento cairia como uma pedra.

- Edward acabou de fazer uma piadinha para mim... – Ele disse sorrindo. – Perguntou se eu acreditava ou tinha medo de vampiros! Só por que coloquei um daqueles filmes antigos no camarim dele! – Vampiros? Eu já tinha ouvido aquela expressão antes... Não como vampiros no sentido tradicional. OMG, o que ele falara para Tom?

- Esse nome. – Ele continuou mais ainda o seu longo discurso neurótico. – Funciona como uma espécie de "homenagem" á alguém que realmente eu sabia que tinha O potencial... Mas que no momento, e na profissão, estavam desperdiçados! Esse alguém... – Não, não, não. – Não irei revelar. – Ele sorriu. – Mas vocês sim terão que descobrir.

Edward

Tom ficara maluco ou o quê? Com certeza os primeiros sintomas da idade junto com a careca estavam aparecendo? Ele estava senil!

- Bem... Na verdade esse Bella vem de um nome... – Ele fez uma pausa. Aproximei meu rosto do dele e sussurrei no seu ouvido com um tom ameaçador.

- Seja o que quer que você diga, que vá contra ela, pode criar a maldita certeza, que eu coloco todos os _vampiros_, inclusive eu, atrás de você.

- Edward acabou de fazer uma piadinha para mim... – Ele disse sorrindo. – Perguntou se eu acreditava ou tinha medo de vampiros! Só por quê coloquei um daqueles filmes antigos no camarim dele! – Eu quase bati palmas ironicamente como uma criança para a piada inútil e sem graça dele.

Ele continuou o seu discursinho barato e eu temia que ele revelasse alguma coisa contra Bella. Ela estava sobre nome falso. E conseqüentemente, poderia ser acusada de falsidade ideológica. E mais ainda no mundo da moda e de pessoas influentes e importantes, aquilo se tornaria uma verdadeira e real bola de neve. Não significava que ela poderia ficar na cadeia. Sua fiança poderia ser facilmente remunerada. Mas sim pela lembrança moral que aquilo levaria ao mundo. E o futuro de Bella estaria precariamente dissolvido.

- Não irei revelar. – Ele sorriu. – Mas vocês sim terão que descobrir. – o que ele pretendia com aquilo?

- É uma espécie de jogo, Tom? – Falei no ouvido dele. Dessa vez ele respondeu baixinho.

- Só mais um dos meus hobbies, e uma antiga cobrança de dívida.

- Olha seu...

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando? Por que Tom Banner está fazendo isso? – Ele fez uma cara pensativa. – Simplesmente porque eu gosto de inovar, e de fazer com que meu publico não só delicie os olhos, mas também o cérebro!

- É mais uma espécie de jogo e inovação. Alguns podem criticar... Mas que critiquem. – Ele encolheu os ombros. – Simplesmente, estava lendo um desses romances policiais britânicos... Alguns mesmo de Edgar Poe, e meio que fiquei "influenciado" pela magia na investigação por lógica... E pensei com meus botões... Por que não podemos fazer isso dentro do mundo da moda? – Ele deu mais um de seus malditos sorrisos. – Por isso eu lanço o desafio... Será devidamente "recompensado" quem "ganhar esse novo jogo"... Quem descobrir quem é a nossa homenageada do evento... Quem é Bella!

Eu sabia que Bella nesse momento estaria desesperada. E quem não estaria? Simplesmente não havia entendido a parte em que ele dizia que era uma espécie de "cobrança de dívida". Uma espécie de vingança, contra Bella ou mesmo contra mim? Mas eu não conseguia imaginar um motivo para isso, era tão estranho... E era muito difícil ele ter feito aquilo como motivo de jogo mesmo... Mas também era difícil acreditar ou mesmo entender que motivo que tinha por de trás disso.

Eu sabia que minha expressão contava muito. Eu não podia deixar transparecer minha preocupação, nem mesmo minha raiva. Isso poderia ajudar os pobres coitados iniciantes detetives á arranjarem alguma informação. Sinceramente, era muito fácil descobrir quem era a homenageada...

Devido á isso, eu sorri o máximo que pude... E mais suspiros da platéia eu consegui ouvir. Depois eu e Bella pudemos sair da passarela depois de alguns agradecimentos... E Iolanda, Tom e alguns estilistas foram lá fazerem os créditos e as últimas informações.

Assim que meus pés saíram da passarela, eu fui correndo dar um grande abraço em Bella. Mas ela não estava mais lá... Ela havia corrido para algum lugar. Por que ela estava fugindo de mim?

Sai correndo, mas vários assistentes surgiam de buracos negros vindo me cumprimentar e me dar informações desnecessárias sobre minha tão conhecida beleza.

A ala feminina ainda estava bloqueada, e por mais que eu tentasse passar pelos seguranças, eu não conseguia. Encontrei Alice no corredor da ala.

- Alice! Alice!- Gritei sendo segurado por alguns seguranças. Ela olhou para mim e veio quicando em minha direção.

- Está tudo bem rapazes, ele é meu irmão. – Ela veio me dando vários beijinhos no rosto me afastando da ala. – Então como foi?

- Alice... O quê? Você sabia de tudo?

- Claro que eu sabia. – Ela falou com uma cara inocente.

- E você não me contou? Que espécie de irmã você é? Pera ai desde quando você sabe onde ela estava, e o melhor, o que ela estava fazendo?

- Edward, isso não vem ao caso. Onde está Bella?

- Era isso que eu queria te perguntar... – Falei confuso. – Você não sabe onde ela está?

- Lógico que não. Senão não perguntava! – Ela rolou os olhos. – Estava esperando ela no camarim, mas ela não passou por lá. E o desfile já terminou...

- Alice, não acredito que ela fugiu mais uma vez...

- Ei, calma Edward. Não precisa entrar em desespero. Já sei, vamos procurar ela, logicamente. Mas primeiro vai tirar esse terno que por sinal acho que vou mandar Jasper comprar para nosso casamento. – Rolei meus olhos para ela e saí correndo, mas não fui para a ala masculina onde poderia trocar de roupa.

Se Bella não estava na ala feminina, ela só poderia estar no cortinado... Mas lá eu já estive, e ela não poderia ter se escondido tanto assim. E o pior, por que ela se escondera? Meu coração chegou a doer, em pensar só na hipótese de ela ter me abandonado mais uma vez.

Afrouxei a gravata em meu pescoço, e fui até a saída dos fundos. Encontrei lá um homem idoso acompanhado de um segurança.

- Olá. Vocês viram B... Quer dizer Danielle Sparkle por aqui?

- Hein? Dani... Quem? – O velho perguntou.

- Uma modelo. – Falei pacientemente. – Você viu? –Falei me dirigindo ao segurança.

- A sim, acabou de passar por aqui... Nem faz cinco minutos... Acho que foi no caminho das limusines.

- Limusines? Já saiu alguma? – Perguntei. Se ela tivesse partido, dificilmente eu a encontraria de novo.

- Ainda não. O horário que os motoristas tem que vir é daqui meia hora... Mas ela já chamou um.

- Ótimo. Pode me dizer qual limusine ela está e dizer ao motorista que não precisa mais de seus serviços?

Bella

Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Mas a partir do momento em que eu pude sair daquela passarela eu saí correndo direto para a saída dos fundos. Eu não entendia muito bem a minha reação, mas era um turbilhão de emoções passando por minha cabeça, dentre elas a vontade de senti-lo de novo... Mas acho que a racionalidade voltava a tomar conta, não deixando espaço para mais nada. Cheguei lá e logo pedi para o segurança chamar um motorista de limusine enquanto eu aguardava nela. Eu queria sair dali e ir para qualquer lugar do mundo, em que eu não estivesse perto de tudo que mudava minhas emoções. Dentre essas coisas ele. Eu sabia que eu estava sendo uma completa idiota sem poder falar o nome dele ainda... Mas sinceramente, não saía.

Abri a porta e entrei no mar do assento estofado. Peguei a primeira coisa que eu vi que podia beber, e me deparo com champanhe. Típico.

Tirei o salto enorme que ainda me surpreendia em agora poder usar, e soltei alguns botões do vestido para ficar mais confortável. Sabia que teria que prestar contas qualquer dia sobre a minha "fuga", não em questão do vestido, por que segundo me informaram ele era meu.

Levou cinco minutos até que o bendito motorista chegasse. Da minha posição não dava para vê-lo, mas eu nem sequer tinha vontade. Eu simplesmente falei para me levar para qualquer lugar e fechei a janelinha preta que separava a frente de onde eu estava. Eu não queria até o motorista se apiedando de mim.

Depois de uns quarenta minutos de percurso e algumas taças de champanhe o grande carro parou, e eu ouvi o motorista saindo do carro. Mas ele não abriu minha porta. Acho que aquele cavalheirismo só era válido quando os flashes estavam te esperando do lado de fora... Mesmo assim decidi ficar mais tempo ali, simplesmente mofando no estofado. Decidi por fim, abrir a janela e ver onde estava pelo menos.

Na minha frente tinha uma mata. Com várias árvores juntas, e um pequeno espaço no meio delas que se deslocava uma pequena trilha.

Abri a porta vagarosamente, e tive certa dificuldade em sair com o vestido. Mas por fim consegui sair, e não achei o motorista em nenhum lugar. _Cadê você infeliz?_Já estava pronta para entrar de novo na limusine quando vejo um pedaço de papel em cima do capote do carro.

"_Por aqui tem um bom lugar para relaxar e esquecer os problemas. Achei mais prudente deixá-la sozinha. Qualquer coisa é só gritar."_

E em baixo tinha uma pequena ilustração mostrando o ponto onde eu estava, e para onde eu deveria seguir.

Ok, sinceramente eu queria gritar para ele, seja lá quem fosse para me tirar dali. A estrada estava deserta, e eu só conseguia ouvir o barulho dos grilos e o fanfarronar do vento nas folhas das árvores. Eu já estava começando a ficar com frio devido ao vestido decotado.

Sem levar em conta que eu estava em território desconhecido. E eu realmente queria que o motorista soubesse onde tinha me levado.

O que ele queria dizer com _"por aqui tem um bom lugar para relaxar_"? Eu só conseguia enxergar matas e matas, e árvores. Andei mais um pouco e vejo uma área em que tem duas árvores que são mais distantes uma das outras, e dentro delas, dá para se ver uma pequena trilha, diferente da de alguns metros atrás.

Pelo menos o que eu sabia não existia lugares assim em Nova York. Quer dizer, lugares calmos, mata, ouvindo grilos e o vento batendo nas árvores. A não ser o Central Park, que pelo que eu sabia não era tão calmo assim.

Levei até em consideração que eu estava em alguma área do parque, mas pelo lugar quase na beira de estrada, eu desconsiderei essa hipótese.

Pensei me voltar para a limusine e ficar relaxando lá mesmo, ou talvez ir pegar meus sapatos, mas sabia que era melhor andar descalça e ter riscos de pisar em coisas indesejáveis do que tropeçar a cada paço com o salto 15.

Decidi pegar a trilha. Não era muito longe, mas também não era algo que eu poderia dizer que era perto... Segundo o mapa improvisado eu teria que andar cerca de 3 km, calculando em média um percurso de 25' a passo firme. Eu nunca fora boa em seguir mapas, mas aquele não tinha nenhum mistério por trás, e eu fiquei feliz por isso.

Depois do que eu imaginei serem vinte minutos de intensa caminhada por entre as árvores e os arbustos eu comecei a escutar o barulho de uma cachoeira. E depois em dez minutos eu já conseguia avistar suas cascatas brilhantes. Foi um intenso _dejávu_para mim. Eu me lembrei daquela tarde, eu e _ele_... Mas logo tirei o pensamento da minha cabeça.

Era noite, mas parecia que lá estava especialmente iluminado. Uma lua cheia brilhava no céu, e eu conseguia ver o lugar quase claramente. O lugar era quase parecido com o que pertencia á ele, e confesso que me deu certo receio em continuar. Mas simplesmente ali não teria nada a ver... A cachoeira era bonita e grande, e tinha várias pedras firmes ao seu lado onde dava para sentar e sentir seu frescor.

Respirei fundo e sentei na beirada da cachoeira. Eu conseguia sentir algumas gotas da água que respingavam em mim e me relaxavam. Agradeci mentalmente pelo o motorista ter me deixado ali, e também por me deixar sozinha. Realmente deveria ser alguém de _intensa _sensibilidade, e eu fiquei feliz por isso.

Apoiei meus braços na grama e deixei meu corpo se curvar para ficar exposta a luz do luar. Tentei não pensar em desfile, em Danielle, em Gabriella, em jogo, em Tom, nos meus pais, nem _nele_, e nem em nada... Eu só queria sentir _eu_mesma, _sem_problemas e preocupações.

Senti um leve barulhinho na grama bem cortada, mas achei que era o vento. De repente duas mãos grandes e macias começaram a massagear meus ombros. Apesar do repentino susto, eu me senti relaxada com o toque. _Era tão bom..._

Senti um hálito quente se aproximar da minha nuca, e logo depois eu fiquei extremamente rígida.

- Pensou que poderia fugir de mim mais uma vez, Isabella Swan?

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntei me virando bruscamente. E meu coração batendo descontrolado. Parecia que eu teria um ataque fulminante ou coisa do tipo. Eu não o encarei só fui para longe. – Por que está aqui? – perguntei de outro modo.

- Por que você fugiu de mim? – Ele respondeu com outra pergunta. Engoli em seco.

- Me deixa em paz... - Falei. Mas sabia que _não_queria que ele fosse...

- Por que não pede me encarando nos olhos? – Eu respirei fundo várias vezes até me virar para ele. Ele estava com a mesma roupa da passarela também. O lindo terno branco. Só que a gravata estava um pouco afrouxada e os botões abertos. Ele me encarava intensamente.

- _agora_estou... – Sussurrei, sentindo que poderia morrer a qualquer momento.

- Mas não _é _suficiente. – Ele falou e em menos de um milésimo de segundo ele já estava com os braços apoiados na minha cintura e sua boca beijava ferozmente a minha.

Eu sabia que qualquer tentativa assim seria o fim do mundo. Eu sabia que não conseguiria resistir, nem muito menos revidar. Ele era _meu_ sol, _minha_alma, _minha_ existência, _meu_amor. Por pior que fosse ter esse pensamento. Por mais que eu quisesse amar outro alguém mais "normal" do que ele. Mas o amor não olha identidade. Ele simplesmente bate na porta.

Edward

Assim que eu dispensei o motorista, vesti qualquer coisa que escondesse meu terno branco e entrei na limusine. Meu plano basicamente era me revelar para ela ali dentro, mas assim que entrei, ela logo pediu que a levasse para _qualquer lugar._

Decidi por não me revelar, ela com certeza queria um tempo para pensar e ficar sozinha. E eu sabia o lugar perfeito para isso.

Eu conhecia Nova York City relativamente bem, como Miami e Seattle onde eu já tinha morado nos meus tempos mais jovens. A minha empresa de advocacia, tinha grande influência sobre várias áreas dos EUA, e duas filiais espalhadas. Eu recebia milhares de propostas de algumas cidades para receber minha empresa. Mas eu realmente não queria que meu patrimônio ficasse dividido entre "presidentes", diretores, e pessoas que eu mal conhecia. Eu preferia ter um número limitado de empresas, onde eu pudesse controlar sem me esgotar totalmente.

Como em Chicago, A EAC (Empresa de advocacia Cullen), também tinha uma área restrita natural onde alguns membros poderiam ir lá e relaxar. Simplesmente era uma das minhas inúmeras exigências para a construção nas cidades escolhidas. E eu também gostava de me refugiar de vez em outra. E agora era a vez de Bella.

Eu não tive muita dificuldade para lembrar o caminho e em quarenta minutos eu já havia chegado, apesar do trânsito da cidade e da distância. Era uma área em que você só tinha acesso com uma estrada secundário pouca habitada que levava a uma pequena cidade de campo no interior do Estado de Nova York.

Procurei na porta luvas algum tipo de papel e caneta, e anotei o caminho para Bella. Era relativamente fácil, e era certo que ela não iria se perder. E se perdesse eu estaria ali para guiá-la.

Depois saí do carro e deixei o pequeno mapa com um bilhete improvisado. Saí dali e fui me esconder onde ela não pudesse me ver.

Depois que ela finalmente seguiu a trilha eu fui guiando seus passos. Quando ela chegou, vi a expressão em seu rosto. E eu sabia que ela estava relacionando á área em Chicago. Logo depois ela se sentou nas pedras perto da cachoeira e deixou o corpo exposto á lua. Era uma visão espetacular, que eu não poderia deixar de notar de nenhuma maneira.

Cheguei perto dela, e fiz uma massagem leve em seus ombros. Ela estava tensa. Depois suspirei no seu ouvido e disse:

- Pensou que poderia fugir de mim mais uma vez, Isabella Swan? – Eu não a deixaria escapar de novo. Nem que para isso fosse necessário colocar um chip em seus cabelos e monitorá-la para sempre.

- O que faz aqui? – Ela perguntou surpresa. Ela não me encarava, só se afastou. – Por que está aqui? – Ela perguntou de novo. Eu simplesmente não a entendia... Depois de tanto tempo, depois de tudo na passarela, ela simplesmente me ignorava mais uma vez.

- Por que você fugiu de mim? – Respondi com outra pergunta.

- Me deixa em paz... – E aquilo seria como uma facada se eu não ouvisse o vacilo de sua voz. Ela me queria ali, _eu sabia..._

- Por que não pede me encarando nos olhos? – Falei. Queria que ela me olhasse. Queria _muitas_coisas hoje...

- Agora estou. – Ela disse depois de certa relutância. E vi como ela estava linda apesar de algumas transformações. Mas apesar de tudo ela continuava a Bella de sempre.

- Mas não é o suficiente. – Disse já junto de seu corpo e beijando seus macios e doces lábios mais uma vez.

Ela não resistiu, e correspondeu o beijo. Eu a apertava contra meu corpo e sentia todo o desejo e amor que eu nutria por ela. Comecei a fazer o caminho de suas curvas, de seu rosto, de seus seios. Ela era perfeita. Ela separou o beijo com falta de ar, e me encarou nos olhos pela primeira vez sem hesitação.

- Por que você faz isso comigo?

- Isso o quê? – Perguntei ainda segurando seu rosto e sua cintura. Estávamos em uma distância infinitivamente perto.

- Fazer eu te odiar, e... Amar-te, ao mesmo tempo.

- Então se é esse o caso. Eu tenho que te fazer a mesma pergunta... – Ela suspirou e virou o rosto. Mas eu segurei antes que nossos olhares se perdessem.

- Bella... – Suspirei seu nome. – Não fuja de mim outra vez... Você não tem idéia do quanto eu passei...

- E eu... – Ela começou a falar, mas eu calei sua boca com um beijo. Sorri ao separar nossas bocas e continuei.

- E também sei que não foi fácil para você. Mas não pense que eu estava indiferente á nós dois. Eu não sei o que aconteceu realmente em Paris, mas sei que nunca deveria ter feito aquela viagem... Porque acabou me separando de _você._

- _Eu_... – Ela tentou falar, mas eu de novo a calei com doçura.

- Eu fiquei dois meses tentando me ocupar com outras coisas... Pensar em outras coisas... Mas parecia que tudo girava ao _seu_redor. E na verdade gira. Mas _você _não consegue ver isso.

- _Eu..._

- Eu _não _mudei nada em minha vida, é verdade. Mesmo eu tendo vontade para fazer isso. Mas simplesmente eu não tinha mais forças para lutar... Eu sabia que o único remédio que eu tinha era _você._

_- Eu..._

- Eu fiz loucuras, _tentei_loucuras. – Ri lembrando-me da cota de mil mulheres que me parecia tão absurda agora. – Mas na verdade eu cheguei a duas importantes conclusões...

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas eu a impedi antes com mais um pequeno beijo.

- Primeiro: Eu amo você mais que tudo nessa vida, mas do que _eu_mesmo, e se antes eu não tinha forças para lutar, hoje eu tenho o suficiente para não deixar você escapar novamente dos meus braços.

Ela suspirou, e tentou desviar o olhar, mas eu segurei o seu queixo impedindo. Olhei intensamente nos seus olhos tentando absorver aqueles olhos cor de chocolate.

- Segundo... – Sorri com um ar de nostalgia. Ela parou de lutar e me encarava esperando minha revelação. – Aprendi que _nem mesmo mil mulheres_são capazes de ocupar o lugar que _você_possui em _meu_ coração.

**Ai eu amei esse capítulo! :)**

**Adorei escrever! E mais mistérios para a fic... que lindo! *--***

**Hioaheoiaehoiehe... Tom está meio "biruta" e misterioso, mas tem um real motivo por trás de tudo! ;)**

**Bem... Quem quiser saber a música tema do cap, que é uma das minhas preferidas é: I don't want miss a thing/ Aerosmith**

**Então, como sempre agradecendo as reviews, e pedindo por mais como sempre! Ajuda nossa vida e blábláblá! Como eu prometi vou responder as reviews do outro cap também!**

**Dani:** Oiiiii! Seja bem-Vinda!!! É a vida deles não tem sido fácil, mas como eu sempre digo e repito, " sempre tem um final feliz".. :)

**Hinata Weasley**: Oieee! Aoiehoiaheoae... está revoltada? Charlie não morre –por enquanto- é questão de "controle de desgraças".. hiaoheoie.. tamos chegando perto do dia que o mistério do passado de Bella vai ser resolvido! :D

E adorei o PS oiaheoihaeoiea!

**Gabriella Swan**: Oiiie! Seja Bem-Vinda! É eu estava demorando para postar por causa que os caps eram muito grandes, mas agora volta ao normal! ;)

**Menega:** Oiee! Valeu! Demorou mais foi! Isso ae! Oiaheoihaeo.. olha ai outro quentinho p/ você!

**Jee':** Oiiiee! Seja bem-Vinda! Que bom que está gostando! Olha aee Bella nos braços do Ed *--*

**Polly Cullen:** Valeeeu! Vocês não sabem o bem que me faz receber esses elogios! :D

**Manuela:** oi Seja bem-vinda! Que bom que está gostando :D.. quem sabe não seja de Mike né? Quem sabe... oaheoihaeo

** :** ooowwn, não chore! .. sinal de que está gostando! :D fico feliz.. e pode deixar que vai ter uma "trégua" nas desgraças!

**Beela****:** Oi Seja Bem-Vinda! Ela é Bella sim! Agora a gente já sabe, mas o Ed ainda não! :)

**Xu:** oowwwn, valeu! Não demorei dessa vez não viiiui? Espero que tenha gostado desse tbm!

**Lunna Cullen:** Se você quiser cantar ALEELUIA! Pode cantar... ioaheoiaheo... valeu por estar acompanhando! Mais um cap para vc!

**Daniele*:** oooiiie! Que bom! Heheh... pois é... rouba o Ed e ainda o nome! Oaiheoiaeho

VOU ME INDO!

BEIJOS , nAT :*


	29. 28 Amar, sofrer, amar de novo

**N/A: Boa tarde gente! Olha eu não atrasei essa semana! *bate palmas feliz*.. Bem esse capítulo está bem "quente" se é que vocês me entendem... Tem lemons, e se tiver alguém que não curte ler, eu coloquei um aviso de quando começa e termina e a censura.. Espero que vocês gostem! E vou parar de falar por enquanto... aoiheoiahe, curtam ae ;)**

**Capítulo 28- Amar, sofrer, amar de novo...**

**Bella**

É impressão minha ou estava ficando quente aqui?

Fiquei uns instantes em silêncio. Os olhos dele estavam sinceros, seu rosto estava sincero, suas palavras pareciam sinceras, e seu braço em minha cintura e seu corpo perto do meu estavam bem "quentes".

- _Edward..._ – Suspirei.

- Bella, como eu já disse antes, como até o apresentador do desfile que não sabia de nada disse: "quem nos separou foram nós mesmos"... Não faça mais isso comigo. Conosco!

- Edward... As coisas foram difíceis para mim também. E continuam... Eu sofri também e continuo sofrendo. Eu ainda estou confusa, e não é um conjunto de palavras bonitas, um lugar perfeito, e a saudade que eu sentia de você que vai me fazer olhar tudo com os olhos da razão.

- A vida tem se mostrado quase inúteis para mim esses dois meses. Eu senti uma falta de você, como se pedaço de mim não estivesse comigo. Como se faltasse uma perna, um braço, ou mesmo se faltasse meu coração. Mas se eu fiz o que fiz, foi por que eu estava confusa, e porque eu não queria mais isso!

- Eu sei que você quer Bella... Para que lutar contra teu coração? Teu desejo?

- Porque eu não quero mais sofrer! – Eu gritei me afastando dele. – Você tem noção de que eu não podia sequer ouvir seu nome? Que eu não conseguia pronunciar seu nome porque um vazio maior se apoderava de mim? Você tem noção de que eu me tornei um estorvo na vida dos meus pais, de Jake, de Alice e até dos mil assistentes?

- Bella, você sofreu porque estava longe de mim!

- Não, eu sofri porque estava _perto_ de você! Se eu não tivesse te conhecido, se eu nunca tivesse ido trabalhar na sua casa, se nunca tivesse ido naquele maldito jantar, se não tivesse dado confiança para você, eu não estaria sofrendo agora!

- Mas estaria levando a vida que sempre levou!

- E que vida que eu sempre levei? – Disse com os olhos cheios de fúria. As lágrimas já começavam a aquecer meu rosto.

- A vida sem amor, sem alguém que pudesse te aquecer quando você precisasse. Sem alguém que pudesse te completar!

- Para isso eu tenho Jake!

- Jake é seu irmão! E acho que vocês não são um caso de incesto! Ele te completa de outro jeito, com a amizade, com o amor de irmãos! Eu te completo com o amor de amantes, de uma única alma!

- Mas o que eu ganhei com isso? Ganhei uma vida desestabilizada! Ganhei uma Tanya puxando meu pé, ganhei um cara que tem uma noiva á tira-colo, ganhei sofrimento, dor... Minha vida estava bem antes! Estava eu sendo a simples faxineira que o patrão nem sequer olhava! Por que você foi olhar para mim? Por que você não deixou minha vida como estava?

- Bella... Tanya não significa nada para mim... _Nada! _Só que ela está esperando um filho meu, e eu não posso abandoná-la.

- E você ainda me diz que ela não significa nada? Você acha que a mãe de seu filho não vai significar nada para você? – Comecei a sentir uma tontura sem tamanho, e cambaleei um pouco. Edward me olhava preocupado.

- Você está bem, Bella? Fala comigo, por favor. – Ele me segurou de novo me apoiando.

- Estou bem. – Murmurei me recompondo. – Tire as mãos de mim!

- Não tiro! – Disse decidido. – Eu disse para você que não deixaria você escapar de novo de mim! E não vou mesmo! Você é teimosa, Bella! E posso dizer que você está sendo COVARDE!

- COVARDE? – Me lembrei da última vez que ele me chamara de covarde, fora quando eu o deixei no meio da Rua de Paris.

- Sim! Covarde e teimosa! Você sabe que você ainda me ama, e você agora entendeu que eu te amo também! Só que você não quer lutar por esse amor, porque você tem medo de sofrer! Mas nada na vida é mar de rosas, e você mais do que ninguém devia saber disso. Não é porque amor é um sentimento puro, que tudo para chegar nele é algo puro e sereno!

Eu me calei diante do ponto de vista dele.

- Você tem mesmo de conseguir sua felicidade! Você tem medo de lutar! E isso sim é covardia!

- Eu não sou assim...

- Então prova que você não é!

- Eu não preciso provar nada para você! – Eu disse quase cuspindo as palavras.

- Bella. – Ele levou os braços dele em volta da minha cintura, enquanto pegava o meu queixo com uma de suas mãos, me obrigando a olhar para ele. – Você não acha muita coincidência o que aconteceu nas nossas vidas? Parece que um imã atrai eu e você para ficarmos juntos. Nós nos amamos, você admitiu! E eu te amo! Bella do céu, se eu não te amasse eu não estaria aqui! Eu estaria nos braços de qualquer outra! De _quaisquer _outras! Eu não ficaria me matando de trabalhar e freqüentando terapia para te esquecer! Eu não teria vindo aqui hoje! E você estaria como sempre esteve! Para de tentar olhar isso como uma espécie de jogo! Porque não é!

- Edward... – Os olhos verdes dele cintilavam, e eu suspirei.

- Bella, deixe eu te provar que nós fomos feitos para ficarmos juntos...

- Edward...

- Bella deixe eu te provar que eu sou o homem da sua vida.

- Edward...

- Bella deixa eu te provar que só você que eu consigo amar, só eu consigo te completar, só eu, Bella, que te quero como a verdadeira mãe dos meus filhos, dona do meu coração, rainha da minha alma.

- Edward...

- Bella dá para simplesmente você calar a boca e curtir o momento? – E antes que eu pudesse responder ou sequer ficar brava ele já estava me beijando apaixonadamente.

**Começo de lemons! PG- 17**

Era isso o que eu mais temia, ele não podia me beijar ou mesmo me tocar, ou olhar em minha direção que eu já me entregava inteiramente. A língua dele tocava demoradamente a minha, nossos lábios se tocavam cada vez mais em um beijo desesperado e avassalador.

Suas mãos antes na cintura começaram a percorrer o caminho das minhas curvas, dos meus seios e depois descendo até o quadril. Eu puxava os cabelos dele com força, ignorando qualquer tipo de razão que eu tivesse tido antes. Ele separou nossas bocas para respirar e foi percorrendo o caminho da minha mandíbula até o pescoço e lá dando leves mordidas, enquanto sua mão puxava meu cabelo para trás com força. Eu urrei de prazer.

Ele deu uma risadinha seca que quase me fez ter o primeiro orgasmo. Sua boca começou a percorrer o caminho da minha clavícula, depositando mordidas e beijos. Minha mão descia pela sua coluna arranhando seu terno branco da moda.

A mão dele foi descendo dos meus seios até minha coxa. Ele pegou por trás do joelho e puxou minha perna para cima, deixando ela flexionada, enquanto ele apertava toda sua extensão. Ele subiu o vestido com suas mãos arrepiando todo o meu corpo. Eu gemi no ouvido dele, e ele soltou uma perna para pegar à outra, entendi o que ele queria. Pulei no colo dele com cada perna em volta de sua cintura, e ele foi caminhando comigo até algum lugar enquanto sua boca não desgrudava da minha.

De repente ele se agachou e me deitou na grama verde e limpinha ficando por cima de mim. Dava para sentir sua excitação friccionada no meu quadril. Ele abaixou o tomara que caia do vestido deixando os meus seios expostos. Ele os encarou por um momento, e com um sorriso torto abocanhou eles fortemente, me fazendo jogar minha cabeça para trás enquanto minhas pernas o apertavam na cintura.

Ele mordia, chupava o meu peito esquerdo enquanto com o direito ele dava leves mordicadas com a mão, enquanto a outra ia descendo até a coxa.

- Edward... Mais... – Gemi.

- Calma amor ainda tem a melhor parte.

Edward estava me levando á loucura. Só podia. Levei minha mão até o terno, e tentei puxar em atitudes frustradas. Ele entendeu o que eu queria fazer e no mesmo instante jogou o terno longe.

- É caro... - Gemi.

- Que se dane. – Ele disse, já jogando a gravata de listras para longe também. Ele segurou meus cabelos com força enquanto friccionava seu membro mais contra meu quadril, ele me fez encarar seus olhos.

- Bella você tem noção do quanto que eu esperei por isso?

- Porra Edward, dá para você calar a boca e continuar logo com isso? – Ele deu um sorriso torto e sussurrou no meu ouvindo apertando mais o corpo dele contra o meu.

- Apressada? – Ele falou com uma voz rouca e sexy.

- Não...

- Não? – Ele falou lambendo meus seios enquanto me encarava.

- Não... – Suspirei quase desfalecendo e puxando suas costas com força.

- tem certeza? – Ele disse apertando minha coxa e subindo com sua mão até perto "dela"

- Nã...não... Aiiiiii! – Disse quando ele apertou 'ela', e começou a massagear meu clitóris por cima da calcinha.

- Você é uma garota má, você sabia não é?

- Edward... Eu preciso de você! – Gemi.

Depois disso ele me olhou com os olhos escuros cheios de desejo e começou a querer tirar o meu vestido.

- É caro... – Disse mais uma vez. Mas na verdade pouco me lixando com o vestido...

- Por onde que tira essa droga?

- Assim olha... – Falei com uma voz tentadora. Peguei a mão dele e levei até o zíper interno da parte de trás, ele puxou o zíper para baixo enquanto sua mão ia massageando minhas costas. A mão dele chegou à minha bunda e ele apertou de leve enquanto continuava descendo até chegar aos pés, e ele jogar para algum lugar. Ele ficou me encarando apenas de calcinha com os olhos sedentos, enquanto eu o via ainda de calça e camisa.

- Você fica cada dia mais perfeita... – Ele sussurrou.

Tentei puxar os botões de sua camisa, mas ele me impediu com mais um beijo apaixonado. Dessa vez ele foi descendo ficando um pouco nos meus seios, depois foi beijando minha barriga e ficou cara a cara com minha vagina.

- Edward... Não... – Gemi.

Ele somente me olhou sedutoramente. Pegou o elástico da minha calcinha com os dentes e puxou para baixo, arranhando por onde ele passava. Gemi de prazer e curvei meu corpo todo para trás querendo mais e mais.

Ele jogou o vestido para trás e veio engatinhando até chegar 'nela'. Ele me olhou com um olhar ferino e começou a massagear com movimentos lentos e calmos.

- Edward, não me torture! – Gritei.

Ele nem respondeu, começou a movimentar os dedos mais agilmente e com isso começava a estimular meu clitóris.

Eu apertei minhas pernas em volta de seu corpo para querer mais e mais. Logo depois ele continuou com os movimentos com a mão, enquanto a outra pegava minha coxa com firmeza, e sua língua começou a acariciar toda sua extensão. Eu não estava mais agüentando de tanto prazer... Senti espasmos vindos pelo meu corpo, e estremeci com o primeiro orgasmo.

Mas ele não parou. Agora sua língua pegou o caminho da minha entrada e me penetrou. Eu gemia enquanto ele acrescentava um dedo e começava a me estimular. Agarrei seus cabelos com as duas mãos com força e puxei para mais perto de mim, como se fosse verdadeiramente possível em nossa atual situação.

Ele retirou sua língua, mas deu um leve chupão em toda sua extensão me dando mais espasmos.

- Oh... Edward! – Gemi alto o nome dele e agradeci o fato de estarmos no meio de algum lugar. Tomara que o motorista decida continuar me deixando sozinha...

Ele subiu o seu corpo beijando minha barriga e chegando aos meios seios de novo enquanto eu tentava arrancar sua camisa para longe mais uma vez. Dessa vez ele não me impediu, e com os dedos tremendos consegui abrir um por um, passando pelos seus braços e revelando seu peitoral másculo bem definido.

Mordi os lábios e me deslizei meu corpo até chegar na sua barriga tanquinho. Comecei a arranhar a região toda sua extensão enquanto dava leves mordidas com minha boca. Edward agora urrava e sentia seu brinquedinho doido para sair da jaula. Deslizei um pouco mais e puxei o zíper da sua calça branca. Ele me ajudou e com os pés jogou a calça para longe, revelando uma cueca Calvin Klein preta, igualzinha a da noite em Paris. Ri maliciosamente e perguntei subindo para alcançar sua boca.

- Quantas coleções você tem dessa mesma cueca? – Perguntei mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Quem disse que eu tenho uma? – Ele disse passeando a mão pelo meu corpo e beliscando minha bunda. – É que eu não tomo banho desde aquele dia... – Ele riu secamente enquanto seu membro friccionava na minha vagina. Eu gemi alto e ele me acompanhou.

- Você me quer Bella?

- Quero!

- Você me quer como?

- Mais que tudo nessa vida! Oh...

- Você sempre vai ter o que você quiser... A partir de agora... Oh... – Ele gemeu quando eu arqueei meu joelho até chegar a sua cueca altamente levantada. – Até todo o resto dos tempos.

Eu puxei com o pé sua cueca para baixo e fui abaixando até não sobrar mais nada que interferisse, e impedisse que nós nos tornássemos _completos._

- Entra em mim Edward! Eu preciso... Oh...

- Bella. – Ele me olhou com os olhos escuros imersos em tanto desejo. Seu pênis ereto já estava preparado na minha entrada. – Só me prometa uma coisa...

- O que você... Oh... Quiser.

- Prometa que você nunca mais vai me abandonar...

- Eu prometo... Prometo... Prometo... – Eu disse vacilando por causa do tamanho desejo que me consumia. Ele sorriu o sorriso torto e dizendo as palavras "eu amo você" ele entrou de mim de uma só vez.

**Edward.**

- Prometa que você nunca mais vai me abandonar... – Apesar do desejo que me consumia e da vontade de tê-la nesse exato momento, eu tinha que fazê-la prometer... Era uma necessidade.

- Eu prometo... Prometo... Prometo... – Sorri com sua resposta e como agradecendo eu a penetrei de uma só vez. Ela estava totalmente úmida o que facilitava e muito minha 'dança'.

Comecei com movimentos curtos mais profundos, mas depois o desejo selvagem e a vontade de tê-la mais e mais e para sempre fez aumentar o ritmo, fazendo as mães-formiguinhas tamparem os olhos de suas filhas-formiguinhas.

Bella gemia e se contorcia e eu prometi para eu mesmo viver o resto da minha vida ouvindo aquele som... Eu já estava fora de mim. Totalmente fora. E os espasmos começaram a tomar conta do meu corpo enquanto Bella agarrava forte meu cabelo também sentindo que seu orgasmo estava aproximando. Explodimos juntos de prazer e meu líquido escorreu por entre suas pernas, Bella urrou e eu me deixei cair ao lado dela na mata bem cuidada.

**Fim do Lemon.( PG-15)**

Minha respiração estava pesada e Bella tinha dificuldades para respirar. As estrelas serpenteavam o céu e eu me perguntei quantas vezes eu já as olhara imaginando se Bella também estaria as olhando. Mas agora estávamos de baixo da mesma estrela, do mesmo ângulo. E se dependesse de mim seria para sempre.

Apoiei meus cotovelos na grama e me virei para encarar o rosto de Bella. Ela também encarava as estrelas e seu rosto trazia uma expressão de paz.

- Foi a melhor noite de amor que eu jamais tive... – Eu murmurei para ela. Ela continuava olhando as estrelas, e eu me permiti analisar mais o seu rosto. Por que para mim as estrelas eram bonitas e esplendidas, mas nada comparada á Bella.

Comecei a me preocupar com o fato de ela estar arrependida, ou repensando seus atos comigo hoje... Enruguei minha testa e acariciei sua mão com movimentos circulares.

- Algum problema? – minha voz saindo de repente dura e rouca.

Ela abanou a cabeça ainda encarando o céu. Comecei a me impacientar com sua falta de resposta.

- Você está arrependida... Ou...

- Não. – Ela murmurou baixinho quase não dando para ouvir. Esperei mais um pouco esperando por um complemento, mas não veio. Deixei-me cair de novo na grama e fiquei observando as estrelas mais uma vez. Já estava quase adormecendo quando Bella me chamou.

- Hmmm?

- Edward... – A voz dela estava chorosa, e eu rapidamente me virei para encará-la.

- O que foi Bella? Algum problema? – Perguntei novamente.

Ela me encarou demoradamente e duas finas lágrimas caíram de seus incríveis olhos castanhos antes de ela falar.

- O problema é que agora eu percebi, que todas as minhas razões para afastá-lo de mim na verdade eram vãs... – Outra lágrima caiu de seus olhos e eu estendi a mão para limpá-las suavemente.

- E que é _realmente impossível _uma alma conseguir viver por muito tempo sem sua metade. Agora mais do que nunca eu sei que eu te amo e que você _é_ minha metade.

- Eu te amo também Bella. Você não é só minha metade, você é eu... Você é meu coração, minha vida... – Eu disse com lágrimas começando a formar em meus olhos também. – Eu te amo mais que Tudo... Tudo... Tudo... – Suspirei abraçando ela contra meu peito. Ela descansou a cabeça lá e continuou olhando para as estrelas.

- Você disse que chegou a duas importantes conclusões... E eu aprendi duas importantes lições. – Ela disse depois de um silêncio confortável.

- E quais foram? – Disse beijando seu cabelo.

- A primeira coisa que aprendi, é que nenhum modelo é mais bonito do que você e nem sabe desfilar como você, e nem muito menos deixar a platéia inteira suspirando como você faz...

Eu ri com o comentário dela.

- E a segunda coisa é que mesmo você sendo esse cara lindo, perfeito, ótimo modelo e galanteador, você tem um defeito.

- E qual seria?

- Amar alguém como eu...

- Bella. – Apertei meus braços em volta de seu corpo. – Quantas vezes eu...?

- Me deixe continuar? – Ela perguntou docemente.

Resmunguei qualquer coisa enquanto começava a subir e descer com os dedos pela sua cintura.

- Bem, e juntamente com você tendo um defeito que é me amar, eu tenho um defeito que é não ter correspondido e aceitado esse amor do jeito que deveria fazer...

- Você nunca me deixou querendo mais, Bella... Está bem que eu quis te matar algumas vezes. Mas tirando isso você é perfeita. – Eu disse tocando seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos.

- Não Edward, eu sempre estraguei as coisas... Se nós nos separamos nesses dois meses foi por minha causa... Eu acho que eu deveria ser mesmo mais "mente - aberta" e aceitar mais as coisas...

- Como assim "mente – aberta?" – Perguntei me levantando rapidamente para encará-la. – Bella eu não te traí...

- Edward... Vamos deixar para trás ok? – Ela disse suspirando enquanto pegava um tufo de grama e brincava com as mãos.

- Não Bella. Não podemos deixar para lá... Devemos construir um relacionamento sólido e sem dúvidas...

- E onde você aprendeu tudo isso, Edward? – Ela disse sorrindo encantadoramente. Dei meu sorriso torto.

- Com as sessões de terapia. Querendo ou não o Dr. Laurent me ajudou muito durante esse tempo... Me fez enxergar mais as coisas, me entende? E acho que não devemos deixar nada para trás...

- Mas isso pode gerar brigas, e eu não quero Edward...

- Eu sei... Mas é necessário. Bella eu só quero que você crie a certeza de que enquanto estávamos juntos eu nunca te trai... Eu nem sequer toquei em Tanya... E eu verdadeiramente te amava...

- Mas ela está esperando um filho seu!

- Sim, mas ela engravidou antes que nós nos envolvêssemos...

- Ela está com dois meses... E faz dois meses que nos separamos...

- Eu não sei. – Disse confuso. – Mas não toquei nela depois de nós... Com certeza ela já deve estar chegando ao terceiro mês, olha Bella eu só quero que entenda que eu sou homem e que quando você me deixou, eu quis sim te esquecer com outras mulheres e até com Tanya, mas não foi nada sentimental, e na maioria das vezes nem chegava a acontecer... Mas enquanto estávamos juntos, nada, simplesmente nada aconteceu. Ok?

- Ok.

- E além do mais... Você ficou maravilhosamente perfeita na passarela, como modelo... Você realmente leva jeito e...

- A não Edward. – Ela tampou o rosto com as mãos.

- O que foi?

- Você fez me lembrar de hoje... Eu tinha praticamente esquecido. – Ela disse. Chutei-me mentalmente por não ter prestado mais atenção em minhas palavras.

- Você não quer conversar?

- Acho melhor deixar para outra hora... Vai estragar esse nosso momento aqui, perto dessa cachoeira linda...

- Devemos realmente falar nisso depois... O que Tom fez é algo muito sério, e devem estar correndo atrás de nós nesse momento.

- Que se dane. – Ela disse levantando e passando os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Os seios dela tocavam o meu peito. – Acho até que valeu a pena aquele teatrinho de Tom... Acabamos nos reencontrando...

- Devem estar achando que somos os melhores atores do mundo. É capaz de substituírem os atores de Crepúsculo e colocar a gente no lugar.

- Até que não seria uma má idéia... – Ela disse dando um beijo no meu nariz. – Você ficaria lindo de vampiro...

- E você linda de presa... – Ela deu um tapinha no meu ombro enquanto ria.

- Você não presta...

- A não? – Disse lambendo seu pescoço e o Edward Jr começou dando sinais de vida.

- Não... Seu pervertido!

- Acho que você ainda não conhece o grau de perversão que me domina quando estou com você...

- E você quer me mostrar? – Ela disse mordendo os lábios.

- Na hora e lugar que você quiser. É só marcar. – Disse mordendo seus lábios.

- Então aqui e agora.

- Como desejar, madame. – E com isso a peguei no colo e fui em direção á cachoeira. Pulei com ela e caímos na água gelada.

- Ah! Edward está gelada! – Ela gritou enquanto se aninhava mais contra mim.

- Pode deixar que eu te esquento... – Disse beijando-a com ardor, enquanto suas pernas se apoiavam em minha cintura.

- Edward! E se o _motorista_ aparecer por aqui e nos ver e pensar coisas? – ela perguntou enquanto eu já estava me preparando para entrar nela, de tê-la totalmente em mim. Ah como eu a amava. Eu ri contra seu cabelo e sussurrei ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Você nem imagina as coisas _pervertidas_ que ele deve estar pensando no momento...

E com essas palavras eu entrei nela de uma só vez, enquanto eu prendia a respiração e afundava com ela na água. E como uma passe de mágica, nenhuma temperatura de água _gelada_ era sentida.

**N/A: E aí curtiram o cap? Confesso que não sei muito bem escrever lemons, mas espero que tenha pelo menos ficado "aceitável".. Espero a opinião de vocês! Bem, esse cap como perceberam nem é tão "cabeça" é mais para os dois se curtirem, dizerem coisas bonitas e pá, mas provavelmente os próxs, eles vão falar mais das coisas como o desfile, Tom, o que vai acontecer e tudo.. Mas é claro que vão ter os "momentos" deles.**

**Como sempre, agradeço as reviews! fiquei muito feliz essa semana pela quantidade que teve! E deu uma motivação muito legal para mim! E quem está ai de fantasma, dê um "oi".. faz bem para mim sabe? XD**

**Hinata Weasley** : Parei na melhor parte? oiaheoihoae... é que eu afogo minha raiva das novelas aqui... oaiheoiaeho, mentira.. é tá chegando as coisas, mas isso não quer dizer que está terminando a fic, tem muito chão ainda! A do começinho é Flightless Bird sim, e I don't want miss a thing é perfeita! oiaheoihaeoi, eu amo ela demais! e quando vi a oportunidade de colocar na fic e como se encaixou eu fiquei muito feliz! até mais!

**Beela****:** Oiii Valeu! pois é né... Maldito despertador :.. imagina Edward motorista, com aquela roupinha e aquele chapeuzinho que eu acho um arraso! aii.. ai.. *suuuspira*.. fazer o quê né? acho que o mais próximo que eu posso chegar, é tirando o nome da Bella e colocando o meu! :) e se vocês virem Natália no lugar de Bella não estranhem não tá? oiahoeihaoe, bjos!

**danye:** Oieee! Ai fiquei muito feliz com sua review! obrigada pelos elogios, *eu escrevo assim mesmo?*.. Então eu tento postar com mais frequência, mas nas vezes é dificil, mas eu não gosto de postar pequenos também.. ai fica dificil, mas se você quiser acompanhar com mais frequência eu posto na comunidade do orkut Fanfics Twilight, e lá eu posto um pouco durante a semana, já que não precisa do cap inteiro para postar lá ;) bjo!

**Pandora:** Oieee! Gostou mesmo? gostou mesmo? *apreensiva* oiaheoihaeoi valeeu, volte sempre!

**Gabriella Swan**** :** que bom que vale! eu demoro uma semana em média, acho que é bom né? *olha para os lados* Valeeeu! beeijos!

**Nayfa:** Oieee! Seja bem-vinda! valeeu viu! adoro muito tudo isso! aoiehoiahoe... Vampiros? sei não... só se eu fizer uma revolução louca na fic.. Mas o "vampiro" que o Ed se refere, são os advogados, porque Tom disse uma vez para ele que tinha medo de ir na empresa dele porque era cheia de vampiros, que eram os advogados.. porque sugam tudo não deixando nada de quem tem que acusar, é basicamente essa a idéia.. mas existir os vampiros de verdade talvez seja uma idéia para considerar :D

**Daniele:** Poxa Valeeeu! Eu to aprendendo, to aprendendo.. aioheoiea, que bom que gostou! bjoos!

**Menega** : Oieee! leitoras de todas minhas fics :D, que bom que gostou! lindo né? eu queria que alguém também me dissesse... mil mulheres nunca me substituirão... aaai... aai... *suspira* recadinho para OH: vou começar a escrever o cap novo ainda hoje, e amanhã provavelmente eu poste lá ;) Edward na pensãooo *------*

**Hollidaay'** : Oieee Seja Bem-vinda!! que bom que amoou! espero que tenha curtido esse cap ;) bjos.

**Danikelavaz:** oii! seja bem-vinda tambééém! Valeu! olha aqui o cap! e o próximo sai no final de semana que vem se der tudo certo! bjooos!

**Bem gente vou me indo, até semana que vem se tudo der certo,**

**ou antes se eu tiver mais tempo para usar! :)**

**beeeijos, **

**Nat.**


	30. 29 – Entre tapas e beijos

**N/A: **Oi Gente! Boa tarde! Bem, tenho aqui mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês! E bem... eu tenho algumas coisinhas para comentar, mas eu vou deixar para depois do cap! Fica melhor! E segue o capítulo fresquinho! :D

**Capítulo 29 – Entre tapas e beijos.**

**Bella**

Como antes eu pudera duvidar de que nós poderíamos dar certo? Edward estava se mostrando perfeito, e nosso momento junto na linda paisagem estava sendo mais perfeito. Eu estava saciada pelo momento, mas sabia que nunca seria suficiente e que sempre eu quereria mais dele.

Eu sabia que nada ia mudar de repente e se tornar um mar de rosas, e que teríamos muitas predas pelo caminho. Mas eu realmente esperava que eu tivesse forças para saber lidar com isso e me tornar uma pessoa melhor para Edward e conseqüentemente para o nosso relacionamento.

- Edward...?

- Hmmm...? – Estávamos deitados abraçados na grama novamente depois de um "mergulho" noturno junto com os peixes.

- Eu realmente não queria sair daqui, mas acho que é necessário... Jake e Alice devem estar doidos á minha procura.

- tem certeza? – ele disse fazendo uma voz manhosa enquanto subia em cima de mim passando os braços em cada lado do meu corpo. – Nós poderíamos ficar aqui mais um pouco... – Ele depositou um beijo no meu nariz e foi descendo até o pescoço. – E...

- Não Edward. – Disse rindo enquanto 'empurrava' ele para o lado para eu poder me levantar. – Daqui a pouco o dia amanhece, e a polícia vai estar atrás de nós e os fotógrafos vão pegar a gente junto, e você me entende...

- Entendo. – ele disse fazendo um biquinho. Ri de seu projeto de infantilidade e depositei um beijo no vão de seu pescoço. – Não vejo a hora de poder te assumir para todo mundo... A Sra. Cullen... – Ele disse com um sorriso bobo enquanto levantava e me dava um beijo leve.

- Eu também... Temos que voltar para a vida real agora...

- E por que essa não pode ser a nossa vida real? – Ele disse enquanto me pegava pela cintura. – Nós podemos cantar aquela música do Aladdin, e sermos felizes para sempre...

- Duvido que você consiga ganhar dinheiro aqui na cachoeira, a não ser que você abra um centro de turismo.

- Sabe que é uma boa idéia?

- Larga de ser bobo Edward! – Disse dando um tapinha de leve nele. Saí procurando pelas minhas roupas, que na verdade era o vestido. Achei-o perto de algumas árvores e vesti. Simplesmente desconfortável andar por ai com um vestido de moda. Edward já se vestia também. Ele colocou só a camisa e a calça, deixando a gravata e o paletó para lá.

- sabia que você ficou lindo com esse terno?

- Sabia. – Ele riu presunçoso. – Na verdade Alice disse que ele vai se o terno de Jasper em seu casamento...

- Imagino mesmo que seja. – Disse passando os braços em volta do seu pescoço e encostando minha testa na sua, e aspirando seu cheiro.

- Senti tanta a sua falta...

- Eu também Bella, você não sabe o quanto... – Ele disse enquanto passava os braços pela minha cintura e começava a andar comigo para seguir a trilha.

- Edward! – Disse de repente. – E o motorista? OMG, será que ele ainda está esperando? Eu...

- Bella, calma... – Ele disse dando gargalhadas olhei para ele sem entender. Ele continuou a rir. Até que comecei a compreender.

- Seu... _Você! _Edward seu traste você me enganou! – Disse brincando.

- Desculpe, desculpe Bella. – Ele disse ajoelhando aos meus pés. – Eu prometo que não foi mal intencionado...

- sai daí vai... – Disse puxando ele para cima sorrindo. – Quer dizer que você agora deu uma de motorista?

- vamos dizer que é meu segundo hobby.

- E posso saber qual é o primeiro?

- Fazer amor com você. – Ele disse beijando meu pescoço enquanto colava nossos corpos.

- Edward... Temos... Que... Ir...

- Ok, ok! – Ele levantou as mãos em rendição. – Você não esperava mesmo que eu ficasse satisfeito sendo que eu me separei faz dois meses de você né?

- Nós temos muito tempo ainda...

- Assim espero. – Ele suspirou.

Nós fomos ao caminho da trilha de volta e Edward foi me contando como conseguira pegar a limusine, e que a área da cachoeira na verdade pertencia á **EAC**, por isso que eu notara alguma semelhança com a área da cachoeira de Chicago.

Edward me parou na frente de uma árvore e ficou olhando feliz para ela. Eu realmente não conseguia entender o porquê de sua felicidade pela árvore e porque que a gente estava parada de frente á ela.

- E então...? – Disse confusa.

- O que você acha?

- Como assim "o que eu acho"?

- Você acha que é uma árvore boa?

- É... É bonita... Edward...? – Perguntei não entendendo.

- Então acho que vai servir. – Ele disse sorrindo e pegando algo do bolso. Vi que era um graveto de árvore que tinha uma ponta saliente. Fiquei olhando sem entender. Edward pegou o graveto e começou a riscar a árvore. Os traços eram difusos e torcidos e de princípio eu não consegui saber o que ele estava fazendo, depois eu comecei a perceber. As lágrimas começaram a cair de emoção.

- Ah Edward... – Eu disse depositando um beijo em todo seu rosto. – É lindo...

Edward desenhara na árvore um _B** s2** E_, e um coração em volta. Embaixo ele escrevera "_Eterno"._

- Gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Eu amei!

- É para sempre nos lembrarmos desse dia. O dia que nos reencontramos. – Ele disse. – E também essa é a arvore mais bonita de toda a região, ela é forte, firme, grande, e apesar de algumas tempestades, ventos fortes, sempre ela continua de pé, podendo crescer seus frutos, amadurecendo e podendo receber sempre passarinhos dispostos á ali ter um lar. Esse é o nosso amor, que eu espero que dê muitos frutos e que seja para sempre.

- Eu também espero... Você não faz idéia do quanto. – Eu disse com lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos.

- Bella, eu sei que nós sofremos esses meses, que foi duro... E também sei que daqui para frente à tendência não é melhorar. Que muitas predas virão pelo caminho... Dentre elas até Tom, o "jogo" dele, Tanya, o bebê, os tablóides, e todo mundo. Eu só quero que você nunca esqueça que eu amo você. E não importa o que eu faça, não importa o que eu fale, vai ser sempre para o seu bem.

Com isso nós nos beijamos emocionados e seguimos a trilha. Edward estava sendo tão perfeito. E o nosso momento perfeito mais ainda... Já estava começando a ver um pouco da estrada, e um calafrio passou por minha espinha. Parecia que eu estava deixando um mundo para trás, um mundo em que eu e Edward nos dávamos bem e que nos amávamos sem brigas, desconfianças.

- Edward você tem certeza de que é essa trilha mesmo?

- Tenho sim. Por quê? – Ele perguntou.

- porque a limusine não está aqui!

**Edward**

Bella estava certa. Eu tinha certeza que essa era a trilha pela qual chegamos à cachoeira, e também tinha certeza de que parara a limusine bem de frente á ela.

- Eu posso ter me enganado quanto ao lugar. Pode estar mais a frente. – Disse. Mas na verdade não estava. Comecei a ficar preocupado.

- Será que alguém roubou?

- Tomara que não. – Disse realmente achando que poderia ter sido isso que tivesse acontecido. – Acho que estou com a chave da ignição... – Tateei os bolsos á procura, mas não encontrei. – Posso ter esquecido lá na cachoeira.

- Edward... Eu acho que você esqueceu aqui... Alguém passou e levou a limusine.

- Como eu fui burro! – Disse batendo na testa. – Poderíamos ligar, mas aqui nem tem sinal. E acho que daria muito alarde. E nós estamos no meio do nada! A extremidade de Nova York é daqui 20 Km, e ainda teríamos que pegar um taxi até chegar ao centro.

- mas não podemos sair juntos assim do nada. Você tem Tanya que espera um filho seu, e temos agora nossas carreiras. Eu simplesmente não posso ir dando minha cara a bater.

- Claro Claro. Você tem razão. Mas como sairemos daqui?

- teremos ou que ir a pé até Nova York, ou esperar alguém passar, o que eu acho melhor não, ou irmos até a cidade de campo que tem por aqui perto. É á 10 Km daqui, mas é melhor do que ir até Nova York. Lá poderemos pegar sinal e ligar para alguém vir nos buscar...

- Vamos então... – Ela bufou. Realmente a sorte não estava para nosso lado. Tínhamos que andar cerca de 10 km com roupas de grife, principalmente Bella com seu vestido longo, eu de smoking, por uma estrada não muito movimentada, até uma cidade que eu lá sabia como era. Eu mereço mesmo...

Tínhamos andado cerca de três quilômetros em meia hora, e eu já estava começando a sentir um tremendo frio, fome, e cansaço.

- Ótimo essa vida. Vou matar o desgraçado que roubou a limusine! – Disse já enraivecido.

- Se pelo menos eu tivesse com roupas melhores... – Bella bufou. Ela ficava extremamente linda com raiva. Mas não com frio, e eu certamente não queria que ela morresse congelada ou coisa do tipo.

- Bella, vista esse paletó, vai te esquentar... – Eu ofereci para ela que aceitou. Passei meus braços por volta dele aconchegando-a perto do meu peito. Andamos mais uns vinte minutos até que como um milagre, ou alucinação, um barulho de carro começou a ser sentido.

Na verdade era um Chevy Vermelho clássico, caindo aos pedaços que vinha em nossa direção. O motorista dava para se ver que falava animadamente naqueles rádios de caminhão, em que se fala com outros transeuntes.

- Bella estica as pernas...

- Quê?

- Como naqueles filmes, bella! Vamos!

- Edward! – Ela disse com raiva. – Você espera mesmo que eu faça isso?

- Bella eu nunca vou deixar ninguém te tocar, mas realmente estou com fome, frio, sede, cansaço, estressado, e suas pernas matam qualquer um.

- Você praticamente está me expondo como objeto á venda!

- Credo Bella, não é isso. Ok, pode deixar que eu mesmo faço isso... – Comecei a acenar loucamente com a mão para o Chevy. Parecia que minha vida dependia certamente daquilo. O motorista ainda estava animadamente falando mal das estradas americanas.

- E onde que fica a parte das pernas Edward? – Bella perguntou ironicamente para mim. Rolei meus olhos para ela.

- Ele vai achar que eu sou um travesti, ou coisa pior. Com essas roupas pode achar que eu sou o padrinho do casamento, e você a noiva, e que nós fugimos!

- E que o noivo está atrás de nós?

- pode ser. – Disse mais preocupado em chamar a atenção do motorista. Parecia-se mais aqueles filmes de faroeste que uma determinada coisa acontece em câmera lenta.

- É isso o que podemos fazer Edward! – Ela disse de repente me assustando. – Só me siga! – Bella começou a ir ao meio da estrada e começou a acenar para o Chevy.

- bella, você é louca...? – Fui a encalço dela, tentando tirá-la de lá. – Eu sei que a vida é dura, e que tem pedras pelo caminho daqui para frente, mas pelo amor de Deus Bella não seja suicida!

- Fique quieto Edward! – O chevy estava se aproximando assustadoramente...

- Você está tentando que ele te atropele e te leve para o hospital?

- Bem... Qualquer lugar é melhor do que aqui!

O Chevy estava há uns cinqüenta metros da gente, e eu sabia que se Bella não saísse dali eu não sairia também. Por conseguinte se Bella morresse, eu morreria também. Se não pelo caminhão passar por cima de mim, mas por me jogar na frente mesmo.

Bella começou a pular, e eu inutilmente tentei agarrá-la para tirá-la dali. A idéia da perna com certeza era melhor...

Bella acabou me dando um soco na boca, e comecei a sentir o gosto de sangue, e a morte também. OMG!

**Bella**

Edward não entendia as coisas muito rápidas! Dei um soco na boca dele por mais que aquilo chegasse a doer mais em mim, mas foi necessário. Comecei a acenar para o Chevy, e rezava internamente para que ele me notasse. Acabou que os olhos dele me notaram, ficaram confusos por um instante, até que ele finalmente compreendeu o que se passava. Mas ele estava em alta velocidade, e há pouca distância.

Fechei meus olhos com força, e procurei por Edward mais não encontrei no alcanço de meus braços, estava pronta para sentir a morte á qualquer instante.

Eu podia jurar que eu já ouvia os hinos do céu. Os anjinhos cantando "Aleluia" E Deus e o diabo me esperando em poltronas de ouro para o julgamento final. Mas aquele " Aleluia" estava meio estranho... Parecia mais com uma freada brusca de carro... E Epa, era uma freada brusca de carro! Do Chevy!

**Edward**

Fiquei com os olhos fechados durante um bom tempo. Quando ouvi o barulho da freada, ainda permaneci com eles assim. Não queria que justamente ao abrir os olhos, eu morresse. Eu realmente era um "perseguido" e idiota, principalmente, em achar que minha vida era um filme, e que naquele momento a morte queria que eu a olhasse.

O sangue escorria da minha boca ainda, e eu me surpreendi pela firmeza do punho de Bella. Teria que ter mais cuidado com isso...

Bella! Tateei minhas mãos procurando por ela, e achei umas pernas. Eram dela!

Ela estremeceu um pouco, e soltou um pequeno gritinho, me fazendo abrir meus olhos. A primeira coisa que vi foi ela, com os olhos fechados, os punhos cerrados na frente da cara, e o corpo todo comprimidos. Com certeza ela estava esperando a morte também.

A segunda coisa que vi, foi minha mão manchada de sangue. Abanei-a a fim de que saísse um pouco.

E a terceira coisa que vi foi um Chevy parado realmente bem em frente de nós. Praticamente não havíamos morrido por um milímetro... Um milionésimo. Era um milagre! Eu começaria a freqüentar a igreja a partir de agora... Não tinha certamente mais dúvidas sobre isso.

**Bella**

Senti umas mãos tocando meus pés, e senti que era de Edward. Por que ele estava no chão? OMG, ele fora atingido?! Eu não sabia se estava pronta para ver essa cena... Por isso permaneci de olhos fechados. Edward... Por favor, não morra! Não morra, não agora!

- Você é doida ou o quê? – Uma voz grossa de homem infundiu nos meus ouvidos. Era uma voz grossa, porém estranha... Com um sotaque de interior que eu realmente nunca tinha ouvido.

Abri meus olhos um por um. Na minha frente tinha a Chevy, e com a cabeça para fora tinha uma... Mulher? Sim era uma mulher. Aquela da voz grossa. Ela olhava estranhamente para mim, como se me culpasse por todos os problemas da vida dela.

Engoli em seco, e procurei por Edward. Não o achei na parte da frente da Chevy, e ele teria que estar lá! Suspirei com medo de encarar a tal mulher...

- O gato comeu sua língua, sô? Você por acaso não sabe que isso. – Ela disse apontando a estrada. – É uma estrada! E não sabia que isso... – Ela disse apontando os buracos nela. – São buracos! E não sabia que ali é uma floresta. – Ela disse apontando a floresta, como se eu não fosse capaz de enxergá-la. – E você não sabia que não pode ficar andando em nenhum lugar de estrada nenhuma? Até meu filho, ZÉ RUBENS JÚNIOR, sabe disso! E olha que o moleque, é BÚ- RRO! Isso mesmo! Burro separado! É para dar ênfase! E você também não sabia que vestido de noiva é para usar na igreja? O que aconteceu? Você fugiu? Se a polícia vier atrás de você, eu juro que te entrego! – Ela disse apontando o punho ameaçadoramente para mim.

Eu estava com medo dela. E ainda não conseguia falar nada. Onde que estava Edward?

**Edward**

Bella tremia que nem vara verde. E eu queria reconfortá-la. Mas a partir do momento que o homem falou com ela ameaçadoramente, eu resolvi colocar qualquer plano Z em prática. Bella entenderia... Eu estava com fome, frio, sede, cansaço, sujo, fedendo, descabelado, e ainda de smoking! Quer mais?

Pressionei meus lábios uns contra os outros, e descobri que assim eu poderia controlar mais a dor. Fui beirando o Chevy encolhido, até chegar á lateral do carro. Onde eu poderia muito bem abrir a porta lateral, ou mesmo saltar pela janela. Esses camponeses confiam muito em si mesmos, e deixam tudo aberto. Se soubessem... Fechariam tudo, e ainda colocariam lataria anti-bomba atômica.

O homem falava sem parar com Bella, e eu poderia até ver a cara dela no momento. Deveria estar apavorada, e não sabia como falar com o homem.

Esperei até que ele terminasse de falar para tomar fôlego, e entrei com tudo pela janela no Chevy. Fiquei um pouco entalado, mas por fim consegui. Só vi o homem começando a gritar feito uma mulher...

- Saí do carro! Saí do carro! Agora! – Gritei.

- Não é um carro idiota! É uma Chevy! CHE-VY! Ah... Sai daqui! Sai daqui! Polícia! Polícia!

- Saí do carro eu estou mandando! Agora! A-GO-RA! – Disse imitando o jeito que ele falava.

O homem começou a me bater com as mãos com os pés, mas eu era mais forte. Segurei seus punhos e olhei para sua cara. Não era um homem! Era uma mulher!

E eu que estava tão orgulhoso por estar dominando tanto a situação...

- Seu cretino! Seu CANARLHA! Seu desavergonhado! Seu desfigurado! Seu... Seu... Coisa fofa! O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Senhora... – Engoli em seco, tentando manter o meu cavalheirismo. – Eu e minha esposa precisamos do carro!

- É CHE-VY!

- Pois bem, precisamos do carro para chegar até Nova York! É caso de vida ou morte!

- Edward! O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo?! – Bella apareceu na janela da porta da mulher. – Você está louco? – Ela gritava histericamente.

- É esse seu homem então garota? Poxa... Você tem um ótimo gosto. Se bem que ele seja magrinho de mais... E essa roupa... Bem... Não faz meu estilo, mas nada do que uma camisa xadrez, e uma fivela não resolvam...

- Não deixe levar pelas aparências, senhora. Ele pode ser muito ruim quando quer...

- Imagino. Ele veio aqui assombrando o meu lindo carro...

- É Chevy! – Falei querendo chamar a atenção das duas. – Ei, vocês estão falando de mim? Ainda por cima eu estava tentando cometer um assalto! E vocês ficam conversando enquanto eu fico aqui sentado esperando até a hora em que eu coloco essa senhora para fora, e eu e Bella vamos para Nova York sermos felizes para sempre?

- Nossa já vi por que você se meteu no meio da estrada querida... – A senhora disse com sua voz grossa. Dando palmadinhas no ombro de Bella por cima da janela.

- Edward... – Bella suspirou olhando com repreensão para mim, mas apesar de tudo com uma voz calma, o que me assustou mais ainda. – Não acredito que você foi capaz de_ tentar_ fazer uma coisa dessas... Tudo bem que já faz tempo que estamos praticamente perdidos, com todos os sentimentos ruins reunidos, mas isso não era necessário. Poderíamos simplesmente pedir uma carona não até Nova York, mas até a cidade aqui perto onde poderíamos pegar um sinal... Mas ao invés disso você...

- Você vem e quer assaltar a minha Chevy! E olha que eu vi em seus olhos o desejo de matar. E até os seus lábios estão jorrando sangue, tamanho é esse desejo! – Ela falou com o mesmo tom de voz de Bella.

- Ei, agora eu sou o culpado? Bella, quem se jogou na frente do carro foi você! Eu só decidi "assaltar" o carro... Ok Chevy. – Falei depois que a senhora revirou os olhos. – Porque eu pensei que era um homem tentando fazer mal a você. Já que te xingava horrores! Por que se não fosse isso, nós tínhamos pedido ajuda como qualquer ser humano normal! – Disse fuzilando ela com os olhos.

- Agora a culpa é minha Edward? Ah espera... Quem é que saí, e deixa a chave da limusine dentro da própria limusine? Pois não fui eu! E se você tivesse se comportado como um motorista normal, e ficado dentro da limusine, nós não estaríamos aqui. – Ela acabou me fuzilando. A senhora da voz grossa olhava de um para o outro, visivelmente se divertindo.

- Mas desculpe senhorita Sparkle! – Disse com sarcasmo. – É que eu não queria transar com você no banco de trás do carro, como qualquer outro, tipo Tom, faria!

- Ah... Então agora fui eu quem pediu por sexo? Quem veio atrás de mim foi você! Eu só estava querendo relaxar.

- Porém fez tudo mesmo relaxar, comigo! E acho que você não reclamou...

- Não reclamei. Mas posso muito bem reclamar! Se você nem tivesse aparecido em minha vida nada disso teria acontecido! Eu poderia estar trabalhando nesse momento em alguma casa, fazendo faxina, ao invés de estar com um vestido de gala, no meio de uma estrada praticamente deserta, com fome, com frio... E ainda com você tentando assaltar um Chevy!

- É, mas apesar de tudo acabamos de jurar amor eterno! Você disse que me amava, e que não poderia viver sem mim! – Disse. E ela rolou os olhos.

- Mas você também disse que me amava. Disse coisas maravilhosas, e ainda por cima gravou nossas iniciais em uma árvore, como símbolo de amor eterno!

- E... – tentei revidar.

- Mas concluindo tudo... E fazendo um resumo da coisa. – A mulher falou. – Vocês se amam vocês se adoram, e vocês se batem. Simplesmente tem uma música que diz: "Entre tapas e beijos arde um desejo"... Então meus filhos... Já está quase amanhecendo, eu estava tentando fazer a entrega de algumas verduras para a fazenda de Theodore, e vocês já tomaram meu tempo! Nem meu filho ZÉ RUBENS JÚNIOR, toma tanto meu tempo assim... Enfim vocês querem carona ou não?

Olhei para ela aturdido. Olhei para Bella e ela estava da mesma maneira. Estava um pouco corada o que mostrava que estava envergonhada pela discussão anterior.

Rolei meus olhos e agradeci a carona. A senhora da voz grossa ajudou Bella a entrar. E ficamos espremidos os três dentro do Chevy.

- Para onde vocês vão garotos?

- Nova York.

- A cidade de campo. – Eu e Bella falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- A cidade de campo. – repeti.

- A nova York. – Ela falou no mesmo tempo. Revirei meus olhos.

- Vocês se decidem sobre isso ou não?

- bem, não queremos estragar sua rota. Só nos leve a algum lugar que tenha sinal...

- Ah tivesse falado antes... – Ela ligou o motor. E que rugiu horrores, e arrancou pneus. Eu e Bella estávamos espremidos lado a lado, mas ela olhava atentamente para frente. Ela deveria estar ressentida. Suspirei e virei meu rosto para a janela. Vi o verde passando, as árvores, até ver um ponto vermelho no espelho. Tentei ver melhor o que era alguma espécie de bicho não identificado... Ou poderia ser uma arara... Um escorpião... (?)

**Bella**

Eu não queria falar com Edward. Sua atitude por mais que não tivesse dado em nada, foi errada. E eu não queria passar a mão na cabeça dele. Olhei requisitadamente para frente, mesmo sentindo seu olhar em mim. Vi ele suspirando e vendo a paisagem pela janela. Percebi ele encarando um ponto vermelho refletido na janela.

- É o seu machucado... – Disse. Estava me dando nos nervos o ver tentando identificar alguma coisa que não era. E também eu queria ir lá e cuidar dele. Mas eu tinha que ser um pouquinho firme. Ele murmurou qualquer coisa em resposta.

Pegou a camisa de grife mesmo que já estava suja e amarrotada e limpou a boca...

- Rapaz, eu não entendo nada disso sô, mas deve custar o meu Chevy esse seu paletó branquelo... Pega o papel higiênico. Eu sempre trago um rolo ou dois para eventualidades. – Ela estendeu um rolo para Edward, que olhou um pouco com nojo e depois aceitou.

Fiquei observando pelo canto do olho ele tentando limpar, e senti pena, até que não resisti.

- Dá isso aqui Edward. –Peguei o rolo de suas mãos. – Homens não sabem mesmo cuidar nem de um machucado...

- Homens são assim mesmo. Meu marido ZÉ RUBENS, é do mesmo jeito. A única coisa que ele sabe fazer é pegar na espingarda, e falar "mulher, vem aqui que a bala já tá no aro"... Ai como eu tenho raiva disso. Dá vontade de torcer aquela espingarda! Mas sem ela meu querido filho ZÉ RUBENS JUNIOR, não teria nascido... E ai sim seria uma desgraça... Eu não sei viver sem aquele garoto... Ele... – A mulher da voz grossa continuou falando, enquanto Edward me olhava de soslaio e eu passava cuidadosamente o papel na sua boca.

A boca dele tinha inchado ligeiramente. E eu suspirei ao ver o resultado. Apertei todos os rolinhos em minha mão esperando a primeira oportunidade para jogar.

- Daqui minha filha, eu jogo para você! – Estendi os rolinhos para ela, que subitamente jogou-os pela estrada. – bem, já que a estrada é ruim! Vai ser ruim com classe, sô! Tomara que algum funcionário da prefeitura dessa joça seja acertado por esses panos.

- Obrigado. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. Estremeci ao ouvir o som da voz dele.

- Eu fui culpada por isso... – Disse sorrindo timidamente. – Desculpe.

- Por que você me bateu? – Ele perguntou, mas não me recriminando.

- Eu queria que você ficasse quieto e não me tirasse do meio da estrada. Vi que fui muito infeliz nessa escolha... Mas pelo menos não aconteceu nada. Desculpe. – Eu repeti.

- Está perdoada, senhorita Sparkle. – Revirei os olhos enquanto ele beijava as costas da minha mão.

- Esses jovens... Vou te contar... O meu marido ZÉ RUBENS...

- Ah... – Eu disse de repente.

- o que foi Bella?

- Eita, não me venha parir filho não que eu desmaio com sangue...

Estava um pouco tonta, e com vertigem devida á viagem.

- Só uma tontura... – Edward começou a passar as costas de sua mão pelo meu rosto.

- Você não está com febre... Pare o carro!

- Hein? – A senhora perguntou.

- Pare o carro! – Ele repetiu.

- hein?

- Pare o Chevy!

- Ah...

- Pare o CHE-VY, _por favor..._

- Ah tá. – Ela pisou fundo no breque e parou o carro em um acostamento. Edward me puxou para fora do carro.

- Vamos Bella tome um pouco de ar... Está vendo é a fome, o cansaço, a sede!

- Edward, não é nada disso... Ah... – Respirei fundo. O ar limpo estava fazendo bem á tontura. – Pronto já passou. – Disse.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou me encarando profundamente.

- Tenho... – mas antes que eu conseguisse terminar de falar, eu vomitei na frente dele.

**Edward**

Eu estava absurdamente preocupado com Bella. E mais ainda quando ela vomitou aos meus pés.

Retrocedi para trás ligeiramente para impedir que resquícios do vômito caíssem em mim. Fui por trás dela e segurei seus cabelos com força tirando eles do caminho de sua boca. Bella parou de vomitar, mas continuou agachada.

- Amor, você está bem? - Perguntei.

- Estou... É só um mal estar. – ela levantou e limpou a boca ligeiramente. Ela estava pálida que nem um cadáver, e olheiras profundas tinham sido formadas em baixo de seus olhos.

- Não, você não está bem Bella. Por favor, senhora leve a gente para o hospital mais próximo. – Pedi entrando em desespero.

- Vixi, não tem nenhum por essas bandas. Toda vez que precisamos ir á algum hospital é no de Nova York. Mas deve ter algum doutor lá perto da fazenda de Theodore.

- Leve então o mais rápido que puder. – Disse puxando Bella para dentro do Chevy.

- Realmente não precisa Edward... Eu estou bem. – Mas ela acabou desabando com a cabeça no acento do carro.

- Bella, Bella? Você está bem? Bella?

- Ela desmaiou! – A senhora falou. Olhei assustada para Bella que realmente desmaiara.

- Corre! Corre! O mais depressa. – gritei para ela que logo arrancou pneus sem se importar com a maneira que eu a havia c em seu cabelo e sacudi-la junto ao meu corpo.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, e por um momento achei que ela não soubesse realmente onde ela estava. Ela me encarou por uns segundos e voltou a fechar os olhos com um estremecimento.

- Bella... Meu amor, está tudo bem. Só foi um mal estar vai passar. – Disse acariciando sua bochecha.

Ela voltou a abrir os olhos e dessa vez ela me encarou fixamente.

- Edward... Não me abandone. – Ela disse com a voz entrecortada. – Eu o amo...

Com isso, apertei-a mais contra meu corpo como se fosse uma resposta. Eu não iria mais abandoná-la. Ela havia sido feita para mim. Só para mim. Não deixaria ela ir a lugar algum. Lembrei-me repentinamente de quando ela havia sido picada pela aranha na casa de meus pais, a frase havia sido a mesma e eu estremeci ao me lembrar do que sucedeu esse fato.

- Nunca eu vou abandonar você, Bella. Não importa o que eu, você e _ninguém_ faça. – Prometi a ela com o fundo do meu coração. Ela estremeceu e fechou os olhos novamente.

**Bella**

Estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível, e ao tentar abrir os olhos uma luz forte me atingiu. Logo senti mãos em volta do meu braço e estremeci com o toque.

- Estou aqui Bella. Junto de você. Não precisa ficar com medo. Está tudo bem. – Ouvi a voz de Edward me acalmando. Suspirei mais aliviada. Onde eu estava? Por que não estava ouvindo o barulho do Chevy?

Tentei abrir os olhos mais uma vez e vi três sombras projetadas. Uma estava mais perto que era Edward e segurava minha mão, as outras me eram desconhecidas.

- O que... Aconteceu? – Murmurei para ele.

- Você desmaiou no Chevy. – Edward disse com uma voz doce enquanto apertava minha mão. – Você acordou por uns instantes e depois adormeceu de novo. Acabamos chegando á cidade de campo e um médico veio nos atender. Ele está aqui agora. Depois eu fui para um posto de gasolina e liguei para Alice e Jake, eles estão vindo para cá.

- Ah... – Suspirei. – O que... Eu tenho?

- O médico suspeita... – Edward falou. – que não seja nada de grave, só que deve ser o cansaço e a fome que fez com que você não agüentasse.

- Você também... Está...

- Sim. Mas eu agüentei.

- O garoto não comeu até agora, ele não quis sair de perto de você... – Ouvi a voz da senhora do Chevy falando com uma voz mais delicada. – Eu disse para ele que ele é inútil desse jeito, e que é ele que vai cair na cama que nem você, enquanto você se recupera... – Segui o som da voz e vi Edward olhando feio para a senhora que estava também ao pé da cama me analisando. O doutor estava ouvindo meus batimentos.

- Doutor... Está tudo bem?

- está sim, senhorita Cullen. Você deve se alimentar agora devidamente, e tomar alguns medicamentos. E quando chegar a Nova York deve fazer um Check-up. Não acho que seja nada grave, mas você deve sempre se prevenir.

- Ok.

- Agora descanse mais um pouco. E logo poderá voltar a Nova York.

**Edward**

Eu estava um pouco mais relaxado ao saber que Bella não estava com coisas piores. Senti-me um pouco culpado pelo estado dela, mas fiquei feliz ao saber que não era algo de tão grave. O médico e a senhora do Chevy praticamente me empurraram porta afora para comer alguma coisa. Eu tentei recusar, mas o médico me convenceu que eu seria mais útil a Bella se eu estivesse melhor e não no estado em que eu me encontrava.

Quando cheguei a porta da casa do médico Alice, Jasper e Jake entravam apressados.

- Como ela está? – Jake perguntou rapidamente.

- Ela está bem... Segundo o médico é só uma má disposição. – Jake pareceu relaxar um pouco.

- Você também não parece nada bem, cara... – Jasper falou dando palmadas em meu ombro. Encolhi os ombros enquanto Alice olhava o quarto ao seu redor.

- Ela já pode ir até Nova York? Aqui é um fim de mundo, e ela tem que ser tratada.

- O médico disse que ela tem que repousar um pouco, se alimentar e depois ir... – suspirei.

- Mas que maldita idéia foi essa de trazer ela para o meio do mato, Edward? – Jake perguntou se mostrando furioso. – Onde que vocês estavam com a cabeça? Saíram nem sequer dando explicações! Ficamos preocupados!

- Eu sei... Só que... – desisti de falar e resolvi comer alguma coisa. Ocupando a boca evitaria maiores discussões.

- Jake, eles estavam curtindo o tempo juntos! – Alice disse. – Só que aconteceu esse imprevisto da limusine! E além do que Edward você vai ter que prestar contas com Tom depois!

- Que se dane. – Disse mexendo em meus cabelos. – Tudo o que eu quero agora é ver Bella bem de novo.

**Bella**

Depois que eu acordei e me alimentei, eu comecei a me sentir bem melhor. Com certeza não passara de uma indisposição, e eu ficaria melhor.

Alice, Jasper e Jake ficaram muito felizes ao constatarem isso, e logo começaram a fazer mil perguntas sobre mim e Edward, e como eu ficara linda na passarela.

Estremeci ao lembrar que eu teria que enfrentar o mundo real agora, e não simplesmente Edward e eu, e a maravilhosa cachoeira.

Depois de umas duas horas na pequena cidade, me despedi da senhora do Chevy, acabei conhecendo o filho dela ZÉ RUBENS JÚNIOR, e eu, Edward, Alice e Jasper partimos para Nova York.

Dessa vez eu me sentira bem melhor, já que o carro não sacudia a cada instante.

- Desculpe falar sobre isso, Bella. Mas eu já comentei com Edward, e acho que é melhor falar... por que não pode esperar. – Jasper disse de repente. Senti Edward endurecer, e olhar feio para Jasper que ignorou.

- Pode falar Jasper. – Mas na verdade eu já sabia do que estava por vir.

- Bem... Depois que vocês sumiram sem dizer nada. Tom procurou vocês e não achou, logicamente. Mas ele disse que tinha um recado para vocês. Lógico que eu fiquei extremamente surpreso quando eu vi você na passarela Bella, porque Alice não me contara nada. – ele deu um olhar de repreensão para ela. – Mas Tom veio e disse que era para eu transmitir um recado para vocês.

- E que recado? – Disse estremecendo. Mas foi Edward que respondeu.

- Ele disse que era bom a gente aproveitar nossos últimos momentos juntos. E que foi um prazer promover esse 'grande' reencontro. E mais prazeroso ainda foi criar um jogo em que nós fôssemos os principais atores. E que era para a gente se preparar para o que há de vir... – Edward terminou de falar com os olhos cheios de raiva e rancor em sua voz.

- Isso quer dizer Bella... – Jake falou me olhando nos olhos. – Que a vida de vocês não vai ser a mesma do que antes. Que embora vocês se reencontrásseis vocês vão ter que lutar por muito ainda. E...

- E... – Alice continuou como se aquilo fosse algo devidamente ensaiado. – E que vocês terão que escolher entre a 'fama, dinheiro, sucesso, porém sozinhos', ou...

- Teremos que escolher entre ' massacre público, escândalos, fim de carreira, e uma vida infernal'.

- Mas isso é desumano! Por que ele está fazendo isso conosco Edward? Depois de tanto tempo que nós estamos juntos, depois de tudo o que passamos! Depois de tudo o que acabou de acontecer. O que fizemos para ele? Por quê?

- eu também não sei Bella. – Ele disse me dando um leve beijo na testa. – Eu só sei que Tom não é alguém que regula muito bem da cabeça. E também sei que tudo o que ele faz ele cumpre.

- Não existe uma saída? Pelo amor de Deus, isso não é um jogo de suspense! Não é um jogo de terror! Não é um filme! Não somos tão manipulados assim... Ou somos? Não existe saída... Temos mesmo que escolher?

Edward suspirou e encostou sua cabeça no banco fechando os olhos. Olhei para Alice que desviou o olhar para a estrada, Jasper olhou para baixo sem resposta, mas Jake foi o único que permaneceu o olhar e disse:

- Parece que não vai haver escolha para o dia em que a pergunta irá aparecer e você terá que responder: "Qual dessas vidas você escolhe?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** E aí gostaram do capítulo? Espero realmente que sim. Bem não sei se vocês perceberam, mas eu dei um pitada de humor no capítulo a fim de 'amenizar' um pouco a situação. A senhora do Chevy foi um personagem criado especificamente para esse fim, porque daqui para a frente a tensão vai aumentar na fic, porque estamos entrando na reta final! Lembrando que reta final não é precisamente o fim da fic ou perto do final.. mas sim a parte em que os mistérios se desenrolam e acabam, e não aparecem mais coisas! :)

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e quero agradecer muito vocês pelas maravilhosas reviews que eu recebo. Não sei se já comentei, mas na comunidade que eu posto no Orkut, ninguém está dando tanto apoio quanto antes, eu comecei a greve, mas parece que nem deu resultado.. por fim conclui que o problema é realmente a fic. Porém fica dificil saber isso, sendo que lá é meio parado, e aqui a fic é muito bem aceita. Por isso eu peço a opinião de vocês sobre esse assunto, se vocês acham que a fic não está mais do jeito que era antes, se perdeu um pouco a qualidade, qualquer coisas, me digam. porque é melhor para melhorar a fic! E realmente eu quero saber como ela está sendo vista!

Bem, agradecendo as reviews como sempre, e espero que novos leitores aparecem dando um 'oi'..

Hoje infelizmente não vai dar para responder todas as reviews, uma por uma.. Mas eu li sim e fiquei muito feliz com o que vocês me falaram! E não se mordam tanto pelo o fic da Tanya, e da atitude de Tom.. ioaheoihaoe

Beeeijos.

Nat.


	31. 30 The Game Begins

**N/A: **Oi gente! Desculpem a demora para postar. Quer dizer não foi uma 'grande demora', mas enfim... Infelizmente, tenho que avisar que esse não é um dos meus melhores capítulos. Ao mesmo tempo que eu estou muito inspirada com o Observer Host, aqui as ídéias meio que faltam... Bem, mas prometo melhorar no próximo capítulo! E podem me bater senão gostarem deste :\

**Capítulo 30 – The game begins...**

**Bella**

Despertei com um leve beijo no meu rosto. Abri meus olhos sonolentos, e vi Edward sorrindo para mim. Como eu pude perder isso durante dois míseros e longos meses? Como eu pudera ser _tão_... _Burra_ á esse ponto?

Sorri de volta, mas logo me lembrei do motivo por tudo... E do que isso gerou. Estremeci, e fechei meus olhos em uma tentativa inútil de tirar aquilo da minha cabeça.

- Está tudo ok, amor. – Ele disse enquanto passava as mãos em meus braços, aquecendo-os. – Eu vou estar sempre aqui... – Ele disse dando um leve beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

Olhei para ele por baixo das pálpebras, e sorri tristemente.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou docemente.

- Onde estamos?

Ele deu uma leve gargalhada.

- Bella, você dormiu por vinte minutos apenas. Ainda estamos no carro com Jasper, Alice e Jacob.

- Ah... Oi gente. – Disse corando.

- Não precise se desculpar Bella, ou será Danielle? – Jasper disse sorrindo no banco de carona. – Nós sabemos que você só tem olhos para Edward. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que vocês passaram, e do que está acontecendo.

Tive que sorrir com isso.

- Nem eu mesmo estava acreditando que isso era verdade. Que ele é _real_, que está aqui mesmo. Acho que é mais um daqueles sonhos alucinantes...

- Eu tenho uma ótima maneira de fazer você ver que eu sou de carne e osso, senhorita Sparkle... – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, mas alto o suficiente para os outros três ouvirem e uma gargalhada infundir o carro. Estremeci com o toque da pele dele na minha e corei absurdamente. Ele sorriu docemente e passou as costas de suas mãos por entre minhas bochechas.

- E como fica agora? – Perguntei. – Quer dizer, depois que chegarmos á Nova York?

- _Primeiro _Bella. – Alice disse em tom bravo. – Você terá que prestar contas com alguém pelo o estado desse vestido maravilhoso que VOCÊ estragou! E Edward também é claro, só porque eu iria aproveitar para colocar em Jasper no dia de nosso casamento! Agora eu nem quero imaginar as _coisas_ que estão impregnadas nesse _smoking._

- Nem queira saber Alice. – Edward brincou. – Mas desde quando você pretende usar algo, não tecnicamente, mas "usado"... Ainda mais para o seu casamento? – Ela rolou os olhos para ele, como se fosse algo óbvio e só ele não enxergasse. Ele olhou para mim que comecei a rir mostrando que também não entendia.

- Edward, seu ignorante! É praticamente uma honra você ter acesso á uma roupa que foi mostrada e usada por um manequim famoso! Nem que esse "manequim famoso" seja meu irmão peste caçula insuportável!

- E desde quando _eu_ sou o caçula?

- Desde quando você age como tal!

- Ok Alice. Não vou discutir isso com você. – Ele riu. E enterrou seu rosto em meus cabelos.

- Bem, voltando ao assunto... – Alice continuou. – Você terá que dar um bom pé na bunda do Tom 'banana', e se você e nem Edward fizeram isso, eu dou!

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo... – Suspirei. Edward apertou mais forte minha mão.

- Mas vamos passar por isso. – Ele virou o rosto para me encarar no fundo dos olhos. – Ele pensa que é forte, e tá_, talvez_ seja. Mas nós também somos! Poxa... Além de ele ser dependente de mim em seus desfiles, eu sou grande influência tanto nesse ramo da moda tanto na área jurídica do assunto. Nós somos fortes também.

- O que ele quer dizer Bella. – Jasper disse. – É que vai ser uma luta de grandes. Mas isso não quer dizer que devamos_ não_ ficar preocupados. Temos que nos preparar.

- O problema é justamente por não saber para o quê. – Bufei. – Isso está parecendo mais uma novela mexicana das ruins ainda! Se pelo menos soubéssemos por que ele está fazendo isso! Os motivos... Pelo menos poderíamos saber por onde começar. Mas nem isso sabemos.

- Em minha opinião. – Jake disse se pronunciando pela primeira vez. – O que ele sente falta é de uma boa sova! – Nós todos rimos do comentário de Jake. Parecia que seriam os últimos risos...

Chegamos ao centro de Nova York, onde estava tanto o hotel onde estava hospedada quanto o local de eventos na Broadway que havia sido o desfile. Passando por lá, várias faixas ainda guardavam o nome de Edward Cullen e Danielle Sparkle. E os letreiros ainda guardavam o escrito.

Todos decidiram por nos recolhermos no hotel. E não passar por outros lugares, já que os nossos passos poderiam ser muito vigiados a partir do momento que soubessem onde estávamos. E eu Edward não poderíamos ser vistos juntos. _Definitivamente_ não.

Alice saiu do carro discretamente e foi até uma banca de jornal e voltou com várias revistas que na primeira página tinha o quê? Adivinhem. Danielle Sparkle e Edward Cullen.

Suspirei. Todos diziam basicamente do teatro na passarela e o 'jogo' de Tom. Jogo de tom e teatro na passarela. Básico.

Abri o jornal **FANFICS TWILIGHT** e procurei por alguma notícia. Apesar de eu odiar extremamente aquele jornal.

**Noite de emoções abala Nova York.**

Ontem quem estava na sala sete da Rua da Broadway assistindo á Bella's Week, evento produzido por Tom Banner como uma Fashion Week fora de moda, se surpreendeu e certamente tem muita história para contar para seus filhos e netos.

_Ontem, todos que compareceram ao desfile só tinham um pensamento em mente: ver Edward Cullen (e sua costumeira piscada de olho e sorriso torto), e a nova sensação das passarelas Danielle Sparkle. Pois claro, que eles foram bem notados, mas não foi somente o pequeno desfile que eles fizeram que fez O impacto._

_Simplesmente, eles contracenaram isso mesmo, contracenaram no meio da passarela como se fossem Romeu e Julieta, vestidos de smoking e um vestido elegantérrimo de noiva, emocionando a todos que assistiam e acreditando que aquilo era totalmente real!_

_Mas surpresa! Era real! Era não, é!Danielle Sparkle e Edward Cullen são reais. Isso todos sabem. (dã), mas eles sim estão juntos. Por que, aliás, de onde eles tirariam tão grande e bom desempenho? Se eles são tão bons aquele ponto por que estão no mundo da moda e não no da dramaturgia? Porque era real! Eles estão 'contracenando' eles mesmos! Fácil não?_

_É estamos vendo um chifre na cabeça de alguém,_ Cof, Tanya Dennali, Cof, Cof.

_E a outra bomba seria que Tom Banner resolveu esse ano, fazer várias mudanças nos padrões normais da grande maioria dos desfiles, resolveu criar um 'jogo' onde o público, jornalistas, e qualquer ser mortal teriam que descobrir para quem é a homenagem do nome do evento "Bella's Week'._

_Primeiro Iolanda a grande estilista, questionou a Tom o porquê de Bella com dois 'll', não acreditando que fosse só uma questão de estética, ele, porém disse que revelaria mais tarde, mas ao invés disso propôs esse jogo._

_Tudo indica que alguém lá está com nome falso, ou alguma parte do nome deriva em_ "Bella_"... E isso pode garantir – devido aos nossos dotes e conhecimentos das leis – que não é somente um joguinho, mas alguma espécie de jogos mortais._

_Porque com certeza o 'nome' – desculpem a ironia- da pessoa em questão está em jogo. E, portanto só devemos esperar para ver o que irá acontecer... Portanto**, QUE OS JOGOS COMEÇEM!**_

- Você viu o que está escrito aqui? – Perguntei horrorizada para Edward. – Pela primeira vez na história do** FANFICS TWILIGHT**, eles supõem algo certo!

- E parecem que todos estão supondo isso... Veja de dez revistas, uma frase disse que 'talvez' nós não estivéssemos juntos. – Edward bufou.

- Mais isso é óbvio! – Gritei de repente quando a luz inundou minha mente. – É óbvio.

- O que é óbvio? – Jake perguntou.

- Gente... Tecnicamente o nome de Edward não está envolvido no 'meu' jogo. Então se descobrem casualmente que eu sou 'Bella', eu vou sofrer as conseqüências disso, mas e Edward? Edward vai ser reconhecido como meu 'cúmplice' simplesmente por que ele 'estava' comigo. Por isso que Tom fez o teatro, para realmente acreditarem que não era um teatro, fazerem essas afirmações, e na hora H, você vir junto no poço comigo!

- Mas faz sentido! – Edward disse surpreso. – Então é uma vingança coletiva... Se bem que quaisquer coisas que ele fizesse com você me atingiriam também. – ele disse bufando. Acariciei seu rosto levemente.

- Mas eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, Edward... – Eu disse resoluta. – Eu não posso deixar você sofrer as conseqüências de um contrato que _eu_ fiz!

- Não foi você! Foi ele! Poxa! – Ele disse de repente. – Agora tudo se encaixa! Por isso que ele mudou seu nome! Não basicamente para _eu_ não te achar, foi isso o que ele fez _você _acreditar. Ele já tinha tudo planejado!

- O plano perfeito de Tom...

- Não tão perfeito assim... – Edward disse.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que até pessoas perfeitas tem _furos_, planos também devem ter.

**Edward**

Pelo menos era nisso que eu estava me agarrando como se fosse ar. Eu estava tentando de todas as maneiras fazer com que Bella se acalmasse. Embora a situação não pedisse isso. Tom poderia estragar com a vida profissional dela, e fazer com que ela não quisesse nem ao menos querer colocar um fio de cabelo para fora da porta de sua casa. Mas eu precisava achar uma solução, uma alternativa. Eu precisava proteger Bella. Não importava as conseqüências.

Alice dirigiu até o hotel de Bella que por coincidência era vizinho ao meu. Me perguntei como que nós não nos encontramos antes. Com um beijo me separei dela, e o mais discretamente possível, e protegido por blusas, óculos escuros, bonés e algumas roupas de Jasper, eu me dirigi até o meu hotel.

Vi que na entrada tinham alguns fotógrafos esperando que eu aparecesse. Rolei meus olhos e entrei no meu quarto aparentemente são e salvo.

Despi a roupa de Jasper e peguei a sacola que eu havia colocado o smoking. O estado estava deplorável, e ainda bem que aquela roupa agora me pertencia. Já que eu não teria que prestar contas depois para ninguém.

Dirigi-me até o banheiro para tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça, quando meu celular começou a tocar. Quis ignorar ao princípio, mas poderia ser Bella ou alguém dizendo algo importante. Peguei uma toalha e coloquei em volta da minha cintura e atendi sem olhar no visor.

- Alô? – Perguntei alisando meus cabelos e olhando para a grande janela no quarto que dava pra uma vista da estátua da Liberdade.

- Vejo que você conseguiu se encontrar com ela de novo...

- Tanya! – Disse trincando o maxilar.

- Você reconhece ainda minha voz então? Pensei que tinha esquecido, junto com outras coisas, como o fato de eu ser sua noiva!

- Tanya você não é minha noiva. – Disse rigidamente. – E você sabe disso.

- Claro que _não_ sei! Eu estou esperando um filho seu, vivo no mesmo apartamento, e vou me casar com você. É... Se não é noiva é o quê?

- Você sabe que eu só estou com você por causa desse... _Filho_. Eu amo Bella. E quero que _ela _seja minha noiva. Que _ela _tenha filhos meus. Eu nunca menti sobre isso para você.

- Não Edward! Mas você vai para Paris escondido, você vai á um desfile e encontra ela, a beija na frente de todos, e eu fico como? Você viu o que os jornais estão dizendo? Que aquilo era real! E tenho certeza de que daqui a pouco vão bater na minha porta e colocar um cifre na minha cabeça!

Revirei meus olhos. – Olha eu estou cansado, com sono, fedendo, acabei de voltar de algo que você nem queira saber, e eu não estou a fim de discutir com você.

- Ótimo. Se você não quer, _então..._ Mas saiba que eu sou a mãe de seu filho,e não ela. E também saiba que eu assiste o desfile, e vi exatamente tudo. Vamos ver o quão inteligente você é e descobre sobre o que eu estou tentando te dizer. Volto em dois dias.

E ela desligou abruptamente o telefone. Filha da puta desgraçada! Eu já me estava preparando para dar o maior arremesso da minha vida de celular pela janela quando eu avisto um homem amarrado em várias cordas, como se estivesse praticando rapel. Perguntei-me se agora tinha isso nos grandes prédios nova-iorquinos. Sei lá nunca se sabe. Mas será que eles faziam isso com uma câmera nas mãos? A... _Não faziam._

O homem passou bem pela minha janela e já acionava a câmera quando eu tentava atacar ele com o meu celular. Já eram dois patos com um só tiro.

Mas alguma força maior me impediu de fazer aquilo e eu fugi da vista da lente. Saindo de perto da janela, fui até a parede do lado oposto e comecei a caminhar lentamente até chegar ao botão que acionava a cortina. Vi um pedaço da roupa do cara, mas logo acionei o botão, fechando a cortina rapidamente e deixando o quarto praticamente no escuro.

Liguei o interruptor, e fui finalmente tomar meu banho. Malditos fotógrafos!

**Bella**

Chegando ao hotel comecei a arrumar minhas malas o mais rápido que podia. Não queria ficar nem mais um minuto nessa cidade.

- Posso entrar? – Alice perguntou enfiando a cabeça na porta.

- Claro. – Disse enfiando vários casacos na mala de uma só vez.

- Bella, trouxe alguma comida para você. Você não comeu nada desde... Vamos ver... Antes do desfile.

- Não estou com fome. – Mas antes que eu sequer terminasse a frase meu estômago roncou ruidosamente.

- Ok. Talvez eu esteja com um pouco de fome. – revirei os olhos. Comi tudo em silêncio, e Alice começou a olhar pela janela do quarto de hotel. Era uma vista maravilhosa que pegava um pedaço da Estátua da Liberdade e alguns prédios como _o Entire Square._

- Edward vai ficar louco! – Alice disse de repente.

- Por quê? – Engoli o último pedaço do pão.

- Simplesmente porque tem um cara pregado na janela dele, e um helicóptero está sobrevoando a área...

- Meu Deus! Mas isso é tudo muito louco! O que eles querem com Edward? Tipo... Eles já não viram tudo ontem?

- Bella, não se faça de burra. – Alice revirou os olhos e saiu da janela acionando o botão da cortina fazendo com que uma parte fosse fechada. – Eles querem saber de vocês dois. Devem querer a opinião dos fatos, o ponto de vista sei lá... Existem muitos motivos para eles estarem ali.

- Mas com o humor que Edward tá acho que esse cara está com os dias contados...

- E como! – Alice disse rindo. – E cuidado que daqui a pouco é você!

- Deus me livre. – Disse protegendo meu rosto com uma almofada.

- Quer ajuda com as malas, Bella? Por que você realmente precisa de ajuda! Você amarrotou todos os lindos casacos e vestidos!

Alice ficou me ajudando com as malas até que o celular dela tocou.

- Alô? – Ela ouviu uma voz do outro lado da linha e ela teve até que afastar do ouvido um pouco. – Mãe? Acalma-se! Calma... – Ela tampou o bocal e olhou para mim " É minha mãe". Eu revirei meus olhos para ela enquanto ela fazia uma careta. – Mãe se você continuar gritando desse jeito eu não vou poder te dizer nada... – Ela foi se afastando. – Eu sei... Não, nem ele sabia... Ele vai te contar tudo... Ele está estressado... Era ela sim mãe... Ela está aqui comigo agora...

Decidi deixar Alice com mais 'privacidade' e fui até o banheiro tomar um banho. Deixei a água fria escorrer pelo meu corpo apesar do clima frio, e relaxei.

**Edward**

Sai do banho e me enrolei em uma toalha. Meu celular começou a tocar novamente e eu me perguntei o porquê de eu não ter jogado ele pela janela na primeira oportunidade.

- Alô?

- Então como está esse dia maravilhoso de sol em Nova York? – Fiquei rígido na mesma hora.

- Está um dia nublado e frio seu panaca. – Disse rispidamente.

- Ow... É assim que trata agora o seu chefe?

- Você sabe muito bem que você não é meu chefe, Banner. _Você sabe._

- Sim. Mas estou pronto para mudar isso.

- Olha, tchau, não quero ouvir você e suas...

- Acho melhor você me ouvir. – Ele me cortou. – Se eu fosse você...

- Ainda bem que não é. – Disse desligando o aparelho e finalmente jogando ele pela janela.

**Bella**

Depois do banho atendi meu celular que estava tocando.

- Bella.

- Edward! – Disse sorrindo ao ouvir sua voz. – Acabei de ver num fotógrafo grudado em sua janela. – Vi ele bufar do outro lado da linha.

- É... Percebi. – Ele disse com a voz brava.

- O que aconteceu?

- Bella precisamos sair de Nova York o mais rápido possível.

- Por quê?

- A tendência é piorar as coisas aqui... Em Chicago podemos fazer individualmente entrevistas dizendo que não sabemos de nada, mas aqui em Nova York é pressão é muito grande.

- Ok. Como que fazemos? – Edward começou a explicar seu plano e eu assenti.

**\\~//**

- Mãe! – Disse ouvindo-a no telefone.

- Filha, não deu para assistir o teu desfile, me desculpe! – Suspirei de alívio.

- Não precisa mãe. Nem foi _tão_ grande assim. – Rolei meus olhos.

- Uh-ou, me diga o que aconteceu?

- E por que você acha que algo aconteceu?

- Isabella Swan eu te conheço.

- Mãe, nada aconteceu. – Eu odiava mentir á ela. – Eu vou receber o cachê do desfile em poucos dias, eu já mando para ai... Como está papai?

- Ele está bem melhor. Ele ficou extremamente triste em não poder te ver.

- Diga á ele que espero que ele saia daí logo.

- Ele também espera... Ouça tenho que ir, e quando chegar a Chicago quero que você me conte tudo.

- Ok, mãe. – Mordi meus lábios. – Amo você.

- Eu também te amo querida.

**\\~//**

Era mais ou menos quatro horas da tarde quando aterrissei no aeroporto nacional de Chicago. Estava sem disfarces, passaporte 'verdadeiro', e poderia ser facilmente reconhecida.

Horas antes que eu havia ouvido o plano de Edward, já liguei para o aeroporto e comprei a primeira passagem. Estava triste por não poder ver Edward por algum tempo, mas porém era para nosso próprio bem.

- Danielle! Danielle! Autógrafos! – Várias pessoas diziam no ponto de desembarque. Sorri de qualquer jeito e comecei a rabiscar algumas coisas nos papéis que elas me entregavam.

Uma repórter com uma câmera veio em minha direção. Uma luz forte de refletor veio em minha cara e eu pisquei várias vezes tentando me acostumar.

- Danielle, o que você achou do desfile? E do teatro na passarela feito por você e Edward Cullen?

- Achei muito bom. – Sorri. Estava combinado que eu tinha que falar essas coisas. – Porém não é tão exclusivo assim, já assisti em um filme brasileiro da raiva dos baixinhos, algo desse tipo. – A repórter sorriu enquanto anotava as informações.

- O que você achou do jogo de Tom? Você sabe quem é Bella?

Engoli em seco. – Acho que estamos em uma constante modernização dos nossos meios. Acho que esse foi o jeito que Tom achou de ingressar a globalização no mundo da moda. Quanto Bella, não a conheço, ou pelo menos acho que não. – Disse dando um sorrisinho irônico.

- Danielle, fale alguma coisa do suposto relacionamento que você e Edward supostamente têm.

- Você usou as palavras certas. 'Supostamente'... Eu e Edward Cullen nos conhecemos no camarim do desfile, portanto não existe nada algo mais. Nós ensaiamos direitinho as cenas que deveriam ser feitas, e os refletores, a música e toda a situação ajudou a dar o clima que queríamos.

- Existem pessoas que afirmam que algo mais aconteceu...

- Não existe esse algo mais. Mas acho que as pessoas querem que nós fiquemos juntos, por nos tornarmos ícones do desfile.

- Você se acha 'o ícone' do desfile?

- Não. Não acho. – Disse suando frio. As perguntas estavam ficando mais embaraçosas. – Mas pelo menos espero que tenha causado uma boa impressão. Agora tenho que ir, estou cansada da viagem...

- Só mais uma pergunta senhorita Sparkle. Você irá dar o seu chute sobre quem você acha que é Bella?

Mordi meus lábios. – Senão envolver dinheiro acho que posso dar... Aliás, o que eu tenho a perder?

Alguns seguranças me tiraram dali e eu suspirei aliviada. Fizera um bom papel, despreocupada, irônica, como deveria ser. Estava aliviada por enquanto.

**Edward**

Vi Bella na TV dando sua entrevista saindo do aeroporto e meu coração parou. Ela tinha que falar tudo como combinamos. Pois ela falou. Ela estava excepcionalmente linda, realmente parecendo a modelo famosa e sensação que ela estava se tornando. Estava orgulhoso dela.

- Edward? – Jasper enfiou a cabeça na porta do quarto. – Acho que você tem visitas. E a passagem para Chicago foi comprada para amanhã bem cedo.

- Ótimo. Quem é?

- Tom Banner. – Ele disse mordendo os lábios.

- Tom?! O que ele faz aqui?

- Ele disse que você não quis falar por telefone. Agora você terá que encará-lo.

- Não acredito. – Disse bufando de raiva. – Vou lá então...

- Edward... – Ele colocou a mão em meu ombro enquanto me olhava pacientemente. – Ele pode estar armando mais uma então se controle...

- Eu vou me controlar. Vai ser difícil, mas eu vou. – Disse. Já não muito certo que eu iria fazer realmente aquilo.

**Tom**

Há muito tempo que minha vida se resumia á desfiles, palestras, seleções de modelos... Eu precisava ganhar algum sentido em minha vida. Precisava criar algo... Foi quando a idéia me surgiu. O útil e o agradável se juntaram e eu estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo.

- Edward! – Disse quando ele chegou à sala com um sorriso irônico.

- Se a montanha não vai á Maomé, Maomé vai à montanha.

- Vejo que você começa a me entender. – Disse com um sorrisinho.

- Não. Não consigo. Tem um ditado que diz que somente loucos compreendem á si mesmos.

- Talvez seja bom você contratar um tradutor então...

- Ou eu mesmo faça um curso. – Eu estava ficando cansado das palavras ambíguas que estávamos usando. Decidi por entrar direto ao ponto, e deixar o meu jogo cada vez mais emocionante.

- Vou sair de cena Edward.

Uma sombra de confusão se passou pelos seus olhos, mas logo um sorrisinho irônico estampou-se em sua cara.

- Se você quiser posso eu mesmo providenciar isso...

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. – Eu disse tentando controlar a raiva que estava crescendo dentro de mim. – Eu vou sair de cena.

- E o que você pretende dizer com 'eu vou sair de cena'? – Ele disse ironicamente mais uma vez.

- Simplesmente que eu já fiz minha parte. Agora é deixar os dados rolarem. Portanto acho bom que se você tiver... _Ah_... Alguma _dúvida_, sua oportunidade é agora.

Ele ficou me encarando com uma expressão rígida e inexpressiva por um longo minuto. Eu o encarei também na mesma intensidade. Eu tinha praticamente o dobro de sua idade, sabia me defender, e sabia o que estava fazendo. Não era um moleque metido á galã que iria mostrar o meu lugar. Pois o meu lugar eu já sabia onde era.

- Eu tenho uma dúvida. – Ele disse mantendo sua expressão.

- E qual é? – Disse ansioso. O jogo cada vez estava mais intenso e interessante. E era apenas o começo.

- Você, por um acaso da vida, já se consultou com o terapeuta da minha empresa chamado Laurent?

- Laurent? – Perguntei surpreso. Esperava algo como ' por que você está fazendo isso', 'o que você vai ganhar com isso', mas não essa pergunta. Eu conseguia ver algo nos olhos dele, sabia que tinha uma intenção por trás de sua pergunta. Algo a mais. Que significaria mais. Mas o quê? Tentei abordar minha técnica russa de 'desarmamento' psicológico do ser humano com Edward, mas eu estava muito perturbado á ponto de conseguir deixar meus pensamentos coerentes. Fechei os olhos por um momento, tentando racionar. Vamos Tom, você não é assim... Você é mais, maior, você é inteligente, capaz, você consegue! Você é melhor do que todos, do que tudo! Um dia ainda vão reconhecer isso. Um dia seu nome vai se tornar imortal.

- E quem é Laurent? – Perguntei tentando ganhar tempo.

- Laurent é o terapeuta contratado pela minha empresa para que todos os funcionários, inclusive eu, tivesse consultas regulares com ele. A fim de um melhor desenvolvimento, cooperação e produtividade no nosso negócio.

- e por que você acha que eu me consultei com ele sendo que eu nem trabalho em sua empresa? – Disse com ironia.

- Eu não falei que eu acho. Somente perguntei. Laurent trabalhou em outros lugares também, ele não é exclusivo de nossa empresa.

- E o que você acha que vai conseguir com isso? Quer saber se eu preciso de terapeuta? Se sou louco ou coisa do tipo?

- Lógico que não. Eu me consulto com ele, e nem sou louco nem nada parecido. Mas você sabia que pesquisas indicam que cerca de 90% das pessoas que vão nessas consultas, elas não precisam. Já que as que não vão, e acham que não precisam, é as que realmente deveriam ir.

- Vejo que você andou pesquisando. Mas enfim, não vou ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com você. Dei a oportunidade de você esclarecer algumas coisas, mas ao invés disso você resolveu perguntar coisas sem nexo. Portanto não vejo mais o que me resta aqui, Londres me aguarda.

- Também sei que você não vai á Londres. – Ele disse com um sorriso cínico.

- Mas posso dizer muito bem isso, para você achar justamente que eu não vou, e na verdade ir.

- Tom! – Ele chamou quando eu já estava na porta de seu quarto. Eu parei e olhei para ouvir um pedido de desculpas, perdão, misericórdia, ou mais uma ou duas coisas clichês. Mas fiquei surpreso quando não foi isso que eu ouvi.

- O que é?

- Vai á _merda_! – Ele gritou saindo logo em seguida e fechando a porta atrás de si. Controlei minha raiva de ir lá e responder alguma coisa. Realmente Edward Cullen não passaria ser o alvo fácil que eu pensara que fosse.

**Edward**

- Pai! – Disquei o número dele e logo ele atendeu. Logo que Tom Banana – como Alice diz – foi embora eu me apressei a ligar á ele. Uma idéia espetacular havia surgido em minha mente, e talvez essa fosse à saída.

- Edward? Vi tudo nos jornais! Sentimos muito filho...

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas não se preocupe que só os mais próximos sabem verdadeiramente o que está acontecendo. Repórteres, e o público dão margem á outras coisas.

- Mas isso não vai demorar a eles descobrirem, pode ser o maior furo que eles consigam, e não acho que eles vão parar.

- Por isso mesmo. Mas eu liguei minhas antenas de advogado, e preciso de sua ajuda como médico e administrador de empresas.

- Para quê?

- Para parar Tom e o que ele está fazendo. Antes que a situação realmente comece a piorar, e seja tarde de mais. – Suspirei. – É para ajudar Bella...

- Se foi para ajudar Bella, e você. Pode contar comigo para tudo.

**\\~//**

Depois de conferir se a mala estava em ordem, se todas as roupas estavam no lugar certo, sentei na cama espaçosa do quarto de hotel e peguei o telefone - porque o celular estava espatifado em algum lugar lá embaixo. Pedi á telefonista que fizesse duas ligações, a primeira para a **EAC **e a outra para Jacob, ambos em Chicago.

Telefonando para a** EAC**, falei com Andressa, a secretária que havia voltado de férias no dia anterior e já estava organizando tudo para minha chegada. Pedi que ela que desmarcasse todos os compromissos de minha agenda para o próximo dia, ligasse para a detetive particular Mary, aliás, ela tinha que receber um pagamento pelo excelente serviço, e também agendar uma consulta com o Laurent nas primeiras horas vagas.

Depois o telefonema passou para a casa de Jacob. Apertei o aparelho com força em minhas mãos.

- Alô?

- Jacob? É Edward Cullen.

- Ok, Edward. Pode só falar Edward, que de Edward eu só conheço você mesmo... – revirei meus olhos.

- Ok. Bella está por aí?

- Não acredito que você ligou para minha casa para saber de Bella. Por que você não ligou para a casa dela?

- Porque pelo que eu saiba, ela não estava na casa e sim em um hotel para impedir que eu a descobrisse.

- Certo. Ela tem celular.

- Jacob, não pode só fazer o favor? Onde ela está?

- ela estava aqui agora a pouco. Mas mesmo assim não é motivo para você ligar sempre para cá. Ela teve que ir á outro lugar despistar alguns tablóides, e arranjar um disfarce. Porque ela agora é Danielle Sparkle, ela precisa mudar o rosto para ser Isabella Swan... Quer dizer, não Isabella Swan...

- O que você está querendo dizer?

- Nada. Nada. Falei nada. Você ouviu alguma coisa? – Revirei os olhos novamente.

- Só diga á ela que uma grande idéia me surgiu. Tom veio se 'despedir' de mim, e eu acho que temos uma alternativa... E eu vou resolver isso, porque indiretamente ou diretamente foi eu que a coloquei nessa emboscada.

- Ainda bem que você sabe...

- diga também que eu vou sentir saudades, muita saudades. E que vou fazer o possível para encontrá-la o mais breve.

- Aham. Estou anotando no caderninho. – Ele disse irônico, mas eu sabia que ele iria transmitir tudo á ela.

- E diga também... – Suspirei, já sentindo saudades dela de novo ao meu lado. De sua risada, de seu olhar, de sua boca... E já amaldiçoando todas as pessoas e coisas que insistiam em separar a gente, e deixar nossa vida cada vez mais difícil. – Diga também que eu a amo, e que vou fazer de tudo para mantê-la á salvo de novo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

E aí? Eu sei que tá uma bosta, mas enfim... Aaah, fico até com vergonha de postar as coisas em que eu realmente não 'acredito', mas eu prometo melhorar no próximo! Quero agradecer as reviews lindas que vocês tem me deixado, e que todos os fantasminhas apareçam, porque eu vejo vocês no 'Story Traffic' ahahaha!

Valeu **Danikelavaz, ****Beela****, Dani, Me, ****Andy Harriet Hastings****, ****Paah Mary Von Black**** ( bem-vinda :), ****Hinata Weasley**** ( Realmente me tocou tudo o que você me disse, valeu), ****Hollidaay'**** ,Ana Carolina P. e ****Tatyperry**** !**

Beijos.

Com amor,

Nat. :*


	32. 31 Passado

**N/A: **Bom-Dia gente! Bem, só hoje tem capítulo! Eu disse no último que talvez eu não oudesse postar no fim de semana, então não consegui! Mas adiantei o capítulo desse FDS para vocês! Não tenho certeza se vou postar novamente no sábado ou domingo, mas vou fazer o possível ;)

Bem, esse é um dos meus capítulos preferidos! E esse está melhor do que o outro (prometo).. Vão ter duas coisas IMPORTANTÍSSIMAS para a fic, e tristemente tenho que admitir que a fic está em reta final :\ Não posso dizer corretamente quantos capítulos restam ainda, acho que cerca de uns 4 ou 5, mas pode ser mais - provavelmente, mas as coisas vão começar a se resolver - ou não! ioaheoihoeai.. Depois falo as novidades depois do capítulo! E MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM!_so_**, ENJOY!**

**Capítulo 31 – Passado. **

**Edward**

- Tem recados para mim, Andressa? – Perguntei assim que cheguei á meu escritório presidencial na EAC.

- Bom-Dia Senhor Cullen. Já levo á sua sala.

- Ótimo. – Abri a porta da sala e suspirei ao ver o meu esconderijo por tantas semanas. Agora eu estava ali de volta, mas não pelos motivos que me levaram ali o tempo todo. As coisas estavam diferentes agora.

Sentei na minha espaçosa cadeira de couro e girei enquanto minha cabeça encostava-se a um canto dela. Estava de volta ao trabalho! E a vida de advogado! Chegam de desfiles, eventos, Tom, e outras coisas mais... Porém agora eu tinha Tanya, o filho, e os problemas da empresa. Fazer o quê?

- Senhor Cullen... – Andressa enfiou a cabeça na porta. – Posso entrar?

- Claro. – Olhei para ele em seu uniforme. Lembrei-me vergonhosamente da cena ridícula que me fizera quase extrapolar limites com ela. Perguntei-me o que Laurent faria se soubesse disso. Talvez eu fizesse uma confissão no leito de minha morte ou coisa do tipo, já estaria morrendo mesmo... – Temos muitos recados?

- Não... Realmente eu pensei que tivessem mais. – Ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que colocava com certa força e barulho uma pilha de uns cinqüenta centímetros de papéis e anotações em minha mesa.

- Ok... Agora me diga que isso é uma pegadinha?

- Pegadinha foi o que aconteceu comigo. Como o sistema de ar condicionado falhou, tive que ligar o ventilador e todos esses papéis voaram, e eu tive que os botar em ordem cronológica novamente.

- O sistema de ar condicionado?

- Sim... – Ela procurou alguma coisa dentro da pilha de papéis. – Aqui está o recado referente á isso. O orçamento, e as informações do técnico.

Fiz um gesto vago com minha mão. – Acho que você pode tomar conta disso...

- Eu não entendo nada de sistema de ar condicionado, Senhor Cullen...

- Ok. Então mande para Jasper, quer dizer, mande direto para a secretária dele, tenho certeza que ele vai mandar á ela, mesmo...

- OK. – Ela disse anotando as informações em um bloquinho.

- Quais mais recados importantes?

- Bem... Tem um do setor administrativo judicial que diz que tem um novo caso em que querem que você aceite. Parece que o cliente só confia no seu trabalho.

- E você não disse o que tem que dizer?

- Claro. "Todos os nossos advogados e funcionários tem uma ótima capacidade intelectual e muita experiência. Tenho certeza de que um bom serviço você consegue de todos."

- Ótimo. E qual foi à resposta?

- "Não adiantou esse discurso barato que todas as empresas de advocacia do país têm".

- Depois resolvo isso... Algo mais?

- Bem, Emmet deixou um recado, que deve estar por aqui... Ah aqui está. – Ela apoiou o papel nas mãos e começou a ler. "Diga á seu patrão querida Andressa, de que eu trabalhei feito um cão nessa firma durante duas semanas, estou há uma semana sem dormi, três dias sem comer, e com uma noiva raivosa me esperando em casa. Devido á isso quero um aumento de salário"

- É... Acho que ele merece. Depois mande vir á minha sala para aceitarmos isso. E por acaso quem é a noiva dele? – Perguntei surpreso e assustado.

- Ele mandou um recado também caso você perguntasse isso. Como você parece bem surpreso vou ler esse...

- Como assim "vou ler esse"?

- Ele deixou dois, caso fosse sua reação. O se você aparecesse assustado é: " Minha noiva é Rosalie a sua ex-secretária. E feche essa boca que eu sei que está aberta pois é a mais pura verdade. Certos homens em certos momentos também tem que dar um jeito na vida. Isso serve para você também."

- Ótimo. E qual é o outro?

- O outro era caso você ficasse impassível, o que ele duvidava: " Minha noiva é Rosalie sua ex-secretária. E é bom você começar a ficar preocupado com minha situação porque eu trabalhei como um cão essa semana, e ela tem raiva o suficiente de você por tê-la despedido pelas roupas dela. Vamos lá, ela é bonita e tem mais é que mostrar. Se você não ficou surpreso com a informação, espero que o bilhete tenha feito"

- Eu estou confuso agora se eu sou ou não o dono dessa empresa... Até os funcionários estão zoando da minha cara. – Disse abanando a cabeça.

- Ele mandou um recado corresponde a isso também...

- Nem leia! Só deve ter besteiras vindo dele. Acho que dois já é o suficiente. Senhorita Andressa, vou repetir minha pergunta: Há algum recado realmente importante?

- Bem... Tem alguns recados dos outros setores mandando relatórios sobre essas duas semanas, e alguns pequenos problemas...

- Que você encaminhe tudo para Jasper...

- Certo. –Ela notou no bloquinho. – Em questão ao que o senhor me pediu... Já marquei uma consulta com Laurent para aqui exatamente dez minutos, com direito á uma hora de consulta. Depois disso a detetive Mary irá vir aqui para uma reunião. E todos os seus compromissos de hoje estão desmarcados.

- Ótimo. Dez minutos?

- Sim... E ah senhor Cullen...

- Oi?

- Eu vi um homem extremamente parecido com o senhor no cinema esses dias. Eu estava com Laurent e...

- Ok, Dre. Depois você me conta, tenho mais coisas para me preocupar no momento.

Ela anotou alguma coisa no bloquinho e depois saiu, me deixando cara a cara com a pilha de papéis em minha frente. Suspirei e me levantei da cadeira me dirigindo ao primeiro andar, onde ficava a sala de Laurent.

- Bom-Dia Edward! Como foi o desfile? – Laurent perguntou com um grande sorriso no rosto, enquanto eu já deitava no divã.

- Você não assistiu? – Perguntei surpreso.

- Bem, eu queria, porém... _Ah_... Moda não é minha praia, e eu e Dre, ah você sabe...

- Ok, ok. Eu entendi. Vamos começar logo com a consulta.

- Sim. Bem... – Ele disse enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira de couro giratória. Ele colocou um par de óculos e deixou o caderninho que ele sempre usava nas sessões de lado. –

- Por que não vai usar o caderninho hoje?

- Quero fazer uma consulta diferente hoje... Acho que você vai se adaptar melhor a isso.

- Como quiser.

- Bem... Edward, como você se sente hoje?

- Eu não sei exatamente expressar isso. – Disse colocando meus braços para trás da minha cabeça e me apoiando neles. Eu já me acostumara a me sentir confortável ao lado de Laurent e me abrir com ele. No bom sentido, por favor. – Me sinto como se eu tivesse mudando de um mundo para o outro, e no momento em que eu entrei em minha sala, era como se eu tivesse acabado de desembarcar de um avião de outro país... _Diferente._

- E qual desses países você prefere?

- Cada um tem suas coisas boas e ruins... E eu tenho que saber lidar com elas... Porém ultimamente parece que meus dois mundos estão querendo se encontrar... Como se minha vida não agüentasse mais viver separada... Em mundo da moda e de negócios... Tanto as pessoas, como os lugares eles parecem que estão se interligando.

- Será que isso não é uma necessidade de você ter um lugar certo? Quero dizer... Saber para onde vai, e para onde ir?

- Não sei... É difícil eu saber o que eu realmente quero. A verdade muitas vezes é camuflada... E eu não sei lidar muito bem com isso.

Ficamos conversando pela próxima meia hora simplesmente sobre minha vida e desse novo sentimento que eu estava experimentando. Depois fomos ao tópico Bella, - o que eu tive que lembrá-lo que agora além de confidencial todos os assuntos eram de vida ou morte – Falei sobre Tanya, o filho que ela esperava o desfile e Tom. Laurent estava extremamente pensativo de uma hora para outra e me permiti sentar no divã quando vi que o tempo estava se esgotando.

- Laurent eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

- Sim?

- Você trabalhou em alguns hospitais psiquiatras antes, não é mesmo?

- Sim.

- E você guarda todas as fichas e informações dos seus pacientes antigos?

- Guardo... Mas não vejo aonde quer chegar.

- E você não guarda aqui na empresa não né?

- Guardo na minha casa. E por quê?

- Por nada... É... Só porque eu estava vendo uma lei... Que... Não se pode guardar no local de trabalho informações sobre pacientes... Então eu só não queria que houvesse preocupações...

- Estranho que nunca ouvi essa lei...

- Não? Poxa... Bem, você pode pesquisar depois... Então acabou a consulta?

- Claro. Pode ir. E... Boa sorte.

- É o que eu vou precisar mais. – Disse. E acrescentei quando já estava fora de seu campo de audição. – E coragem também...

Chegando ao meu escritório Mary, a detetive já me esperava com sua roupa formal. Cumprimentei-a e entramos no escritório.

- Primeiro eu queria agradecer pelo serviço... – Disse quando sentei em minha cadeira e ela se sentou ereta em minha frente.

- Não vejo o porquê. Você nem sequer a aproveitou... Você praticamente descobriu sozinho. – Ela disse visivelmente contrariada.

- Mas você fez o serviço mesmo assim...

- É, fiz.

- Então vamos acertar os honorários e tudo... E mais um extra pela dedicação...

- Certo. Mas você não quer ouvir o resto da investigação?

- Que "resto da investigação"? – Perguntei aturdido.

Ela revirou os olhos. – Você nem sequer se lembra do que pede não é mesmo? Além de procurar onde se encontra sua amada – que pode deixar que eu não vou revelar a ninguém quem ela é- você também pediu para eu investigar o que aconteceu em Forks mais o menos uns treze anos atrás.

- É verdade! Jacob me perguntou se eu sabia de algo e eu resolvi investigar. Conseguiu alguma coisa?

- E "_que_" coisa! – Ela disse colocando mais uma pilha de pastas e papéis em cima da mesa. Perguntei-me o que iria fazer com aquilo depois. Talvez usasse para aumentar o fogo na lareira. – Bem, depois de estudos, pesquisas, entrevistas, e claro "Google", eu consegui várias informações, que sozinhas um tanto vagas, porém juntas, HAHA! A revelação! – Ela disse visivelmente animada e satisfeita consigo mesma.

- Ótimo. E o que você descobriu? – Disse me encostando-se à poltrona.

- Vamos por partes. Vou falar como eu cheguei á essa conclusão. Bem, me surpreende que ninguém tenha descoberto isso antes, mas ai cheguei à conclusão que sou uma detetive, portanto, eu teria mesmo que descobrir o que outros não descobrem.

- Logicamente.

- Bem... Prova número um. Um jornal vespertino de Forks.

- Forks tem jornal? Pensei que ali circulava o de Port Angeles!

- Ai que está. Forks tinha um jornal... Durante um ou dois anos a cidade decidiu ter o seu meio de comunicação local, portanto mais exclusivo... Portanto a renda era pouco e a população preferiu continuar com o de Port Angeles_. Mas..._ Nesse período que o _Time Forks_ entrou em circulação, foi o mesmo período que você pediu para eu investigar. Depois de uma separação das notícias e informações eu achei aqui uma notícia. – Ela estendeu um jornal um tanto velho para mim e apontou para uma notícia nas folhas mais afastadas.

Li com toda a atenção.

"_Forks, Washington. 7/05/1994_

_Ontem, quando alguns moradores da pequena cidade assistiam ao jogo de beisebol entre Port Angeles e Settle, alguns pescavam peixes perto de La Push, e outros simplesmente conversavam na varanda, uma coisa extraordinária aconteceu._

_Um grupo de amigos que sempre andavam juntos tanto pelas ruas e bosques de Forks, tanto pelas praias de La Push voltaram correndo para suas casas depois de supostamente terem ouvido barulhos estranhos de estrangulamento ou morte de animal._

_Algumas pessoas tentaram conversar com os jovens, porém seus pais conservadores não deixaram e fica o rumor do que quer que tenha acontecido naquele dia naquela floresta._

_O grupo supostamente formado por uma garota, filha do Chefe Swan, seu meio irmão, alguns meninos da reserva e mais um dos moradores dos lugares mais afastados da cidade não derem entrevistas, e as investigações no local foram infundadas, e há rumores de que nada tenha acontecido e que fora somente algum tipo de armação dos garotos para melhorar o "humor" da cidade tão pacata._

(...)

A reportagem continuava, mas só falava do grupo que sempre procurava diversão pelas áreas próximas á cidade. Entreguei o jornal confuso para Mary.

- Esse grupo...? Essa filha do Chefe Swan? É a Bella? _Minha _Bella?

- Sim. Isabella Swan ou Danielle Sparkle. Com nove anos de idade.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com?

- Espere ok? Eu disse que as provas sozinhas não faziam sentido. Bem, aqui tem mais uma reportagem... Que talvez não signifique nada á você.

"_Forks, Washington. 10/12/1993_

_Ontem, nossa cidade recebeu mais um morador. A família Cullen e a família Newton se mudaram na tarde anterior para a pequena cidade. Suas casas permanecem vizinhas nos arredores da cidade do lado da floresta._

_É uma família muito boa que veio de alguma cidade grande da Louisiana, e pretendem morar por algum tempo na cidade._

- Mas essa é minha família! E a de Mike, dono do Smirks!

- Sim... Foi no final do ano de 1993 que você se mudou para Forks com sua família, coincidentemente a de Mike também. Você tinha 13 ou 14 anos.

- Eu morei lá, mas acho que foi por pouco tempo... Eu não lembro muito nessa época da minha vida. Mas eu tenho lembrado bastante desde Bella, porque eu morava na mesma cidade, e nunca tinha a visto...

Mary deu um sorrisinho que me perguntei o que tinha graça ali.

- Bem... Então já juntamos as informações, que você chegou junto com Mike na cidade, e que cerca de cinco ou seis meses depois acontecia o fato "ignorado" na floresta pela população de Forks...

- Continue! Continue!- Disse ficando cada vez mais interessado.

- Bem, acho que você deveria sentar... – Ela disse procurando algumas coisas no meio de seus papéis.

- Eu já estou sentado... – Disse rolando meus olhos.

- Espero que sua cadeira seja boa, então... Bem... Esse foi uma das provas que me ajudaram e muito para conseguir elaborar toda a situação...

- Não vejo nada demais, porém...

- Porém eu sou uma detetive e se eu falo que tem algo ai é porque tem.

- Ok, não precisa dar coices.

- Bem... – ela esticou os braços na mesa e entrelaçou os dedos. – Devo lhe informar que a investigação não foi algo fácil, por isso não pude vir aqui no horário requisitado antes de sua viagem... Mas fui á Nova York e a partir daí você sabe o que aconteceu. – Ela disse com rancor.

- Dá tipo assim, para você ir direto ao ponto?

Ela me ignorou e continuou a falar. – Eu considerei várias hipóteses depois que eu arranjei todo o material... E a que eu vou falar para você agora, eu demorei muito tempo para chegar até ela... Porque, vamos dizer assim é improvável... Em questões psicológicas, mentais e tudo aquelas coisas... Mas eu conversei com Laurent o terapeuta daqui, confidencialmente e sem tocar no assunto das investigações e perguntei se era possível a minha teoria...

- E o que Laurent poderia dizer á você?

- Ele foi fundamental para minha conclusão, dá licença? – Ela rolou os olhos. – Eu perguntei para ele se era possível que alguém se esquecesse de algum momento, parte ou situação de sua vida, e não se lembrar depois de alguns anos... Ele disse que quando á grande trauma e afeta bastante o cérebro e as reações nervosas, é possível, que embora não seja muito falado, existem vários casos, mais conhecidos como "lapsos de memória".

- Mas isso sempre acontece... Como, onde guardou as chaves, onde colocou tal coisa... O que foi fazer no lugar, não é lapso de memórias?  
-São coisas pequenas, e em situações diferentes. Por exemplo, você não esquece onde colocou a chave por ter sofrido um trauma com ela... Isso está ligado com outra parte do cérebro... Do que eu estou falando, é exatamente o oposto... Você se esquece, não por vontade própria, mas porque sua "mente" se "livra" para uma permanência da saúde mental da pessoa... Isso segundo Laurent.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi, embora ainda não saiba porque eu estou falando de psicologia com você... É que nem aqueles casos que o corpo te protege? Como se fosse um ato reflexo? Só que da mente?

- É mais ou menos assim... É como se fosse um reflexo da mente, e a única arma que a mente tem, é simplesmente apagar, "jogar" de lá. Foi isso o que aconteceu.

- Aconteceu com quem? – Perguntei querendo acabar logo com tudo aquilo.

- Com Bella, Edward.

Demorei um minuto para digerir a informação. Bella? Hein?

- C-Como assim? – Ela suspirou mostrando pela primeira vez um pouco de sentimento com a coisa. Fiquei extremamente grato á isso. Eu estava perto de descobrir sobre o quê Bella havia comentado vagamente na lua de mel, sobre que Jake pediu para que eu investigasse... _Tão perto._

- Bella, - Mary suspirou de novo – aos nove anos de idade, em Forks Washington, foi estuprada.

**Bella**

Não acredito que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo. Simplesmente, não acreditava.

- Eu vou ter que usar isso, tipo... _Sempre?_

- Bem, você não pediu minha opinião quando quis mudar de nome, e começar a infligir à lei... – Alice disse contrariada. – Agora você não pode ser Bella, porque a fisionomia de Bella é Danielle, e Bella é procurada agora, hello?

- Certo entendi. Fiz por merecer mesmo. – Bufei contrariada. – Mas isso já é demais, me vestir de Gabriella para sempre?

Alice suspirou e se aproximou de mim tocando meus ombros. – Eu sei que isso está sendo um pé no saco. Porém eu sinceramente não sei quando isso vai parar... Você tem que ser forte.

- Já ouvi essa frase tantas vezes... – Murmurei. – Que até acho que elas fazem algum efeito.

Alice riu enquanto ajeitava minha peruca crespa. – Tenho certeza que sim. Você está se mostrando uma mulher muito forte, mesmo infligindo à lei desse jeito e com três identidades no bolso.

- Ótima Alice, você faz tudo para me animar... – Disse com sarcasmo, porém agradecida por ela estar ali.

- Bem, e o que você vai fazer a partir de agora?

- Bem... – Disse mordendo meus lábios. – Alguma coisa eu tenho que fazer né? Eu estava pensando em voltar a trabalhar na casa de Edward eu acho... – Falei hesitante com medo de que Alice dissesse alguma coisa.

- Bella... – ela somente suspirou. – É suspeito você ir lá, e se você contar á ele e o que acontece? Tem Tanya lá, e tenho certeza que não vai ser fácil manter alguma paz ou discrição! E outra coisa, assim como mulheres bonitas _demais_, desconfia que seja _botox_, mulheres feias _demais_ desconfiam que seja disfarce!

- Não... Eu estava pensando em ir, mas como antes. Sem ele saber... Ah qual é Alice! Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu vou ficar sem vê-lo! Pelo menos eu posso olhá-lo por algum tempo...

- E Tanya?

- Ele vai terminar com ele, ele disse...

- Disse mesmo, ou é você que está inventando na sua mente que 'ele disse'?

- ele vai...

- Bella, ela está esperando um filho dele! Edward pode ser tudo, mas não acho que ele vá ter a coragem de deixá-la com esse filho...

- Porém sou eu que amo ele, e eu que ele ama! Não é justo isso, poxa... Ele vai ter que ficar a vida inteira com esse filho, com outra mulher, e eu aqui sofrendo?

- Não é justo... – ela disse passando a mão nos meus cabelos. – Mas quem disse que a vida é justa?

- Espero que não tenha sido você. – Suspirei, quando senti um reviramento no estômago. – Alice, acho que aquela comida do restaurante fez mal para mim... – Disse começando a ter tonturas.

- Em mim não aconteceu nada... O que você tem?

- Eu... – Mas antes que eu respondesse já tinha corrido em direção ao banheiro. Abri a tampa do vaso e logo vomitei horrores lá. Me apoiei na parede e comecei a respirar fundo enquanto um suor frio inundava minha testa. Alice estendeu uma toalha para mim e ajeitou minha peruca.

- Não acha melhor ir a um médico...?

- E como com essa roupa horrorosa?

- Podemos chamar alguém aqui, meu pai antes de começar a trabalhar com Edward, era médico, na verdade ele faz isso nos tempos livres, eu posso chamá-lo...

- Eu odeio médicos, Alice... Nada contra Carlisle é claro. Mas me sinto desconfortável com alguém me analisando. Argh! – Vomitei de novo. E Alice já estava com o telefone na mão.

- Pois Carlisle é Carlisle! Portanto vou chamá-lo aqui! É melhor você não tirar o disfarce, vai que você precise sair!

-

-

-

Alice era realmente impossível. Não havia necessidade nenhuma para chamar um médico até o apartamento. Ok, talvez eu precise de uma aspirina ou duas, mas não era para tanto. Já há algum tempo que eu sentia enjôos de vez em quando, mas era normal com tantas tensões e preocupações que inundavam minha mente nos últimos dois meses.

Alice chegou com Carlisle que trazia uma maleta nas mãos. Ele olhou estranhamente para mim com toda aquela roupa, mas depois sorriu achando graça. Sendo que a situação não era particularmente engraçada, levando-se em conta toda a realidade.

- Bella, quase não a reconheci... – Ele brincou.

- Espero mesmo que não tenha... – Disse brincando, porém começando a me sentir mal novamente. –Ei, desculpe por Alice. Eu disse á ela que não precisava perder o seu tempo aqui. Eu estou bem, sério...

- Não acredite nela, pai. Ela vomitou umas três vezes antes de você chegar.

- Talvez seja o estresse... – Disse olhando ela repreensiva.

- bem, isso que vamos ver... O que você tem sentido recentemente, Bella? – Apesar de ter declarado anteriormente que não precisava de um médico e que estava bem. Cheguei à conclusão que uma ajudinha seria interessante. Descrevi algumas das coisas que estavam me incomodando nos últimos meses, como tonturas, inchaço, enjôos, algumas comidas sem gosto, suando intensamente em algumas horas, e sentindo arrepios no meio da noite... Que eu estava considerando que fosse coisa de fantasma, ou simplesmente frio mesmo.

Carlisle anotou tudo em um bloquinho e depois ficou pensativo. Sua expressão estava extremamente séria, e eu fiquei preocupado com o que poderia estar acontecendo. Apesar de não ser nada grave, não precisar de um médico e argumentos do tipo.

- O que eu tenho Carlisle?

- Bem... – Ele disse, olhei para Alice e ela também o olhava atentamente, esperando ansiosamente a resposta. – Acho que não posso me antecipar. Receio, que você tenha que ir até um hospital fazer alguns exames...

- É impossível!

- Por que não trazemos o hospital até ela? – Alice sugeriu. Rolei meus olhos para ela com suas idéias absurdas.

- Carlisle, eu não posso sair na rua com minha cara normal, a primeira coisa que aconteceria era eu andar dez metros e depois vários tablóides virem perguntando qual a sensação de ser presa, e depois dez policias vindo me buscar!

-Acho que você tem que dar um jeito, Bella. Você não pode prejudicar sua saúde.

- Mas é algo de TÃO grave assim?

- Bella, não é nada grave. Porém você tem que ir.

- Eu não posso ir de Gabriella o médico irá me examinar e aí? Verá um monte de almofadas, enchimentos, maquiagem e perucas!

- Conheço um médico que foi meu colega de faculdade, talvez eu consiga fazer sua "consulta".

-

-

-

Contrariada, repito, contrariada. Eu aceitei a proposta de Carlisle. Eu ainda não via uma necessidade para hospitais. Ok, eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo, senão Carlisle não se arriscaria com isso.

Chegamos ao hospital mais próximo do apartamento que coincidentemente era próximo ao restaurante de Mike, o Smirks. Uma nostalgia tomou conta de mim. Lembrei-me da noite que acabara de sair da casa dos Cullens, e fora para casa. Minha mãe me chamou para ir ao restaurante já que ela tinha ganhado uma promoção por melhor cozinheira do mês. Inocentemente, eu aceitei e quando me arrumei, Mike viera me buscar, e fora tudo uma armação dos meus pais.

Acabou que lá eu encontrei Edward, Tanya e Tom... E quem iria imaginar que de tudo aquilo viria isso? Simplesmente a vida não era justa, e nem um pouco previsível.

Esperei com Alice um bom tempo na sala de espera do hospital. Várias pessoas olhavam para mim como se eu fosse à monstra do lago "Ness", claro, como se eu me importasse com isso nessa altura da minha vida.

Carlisle chegou minutos depois com um sorriso no rosto.

- Consegui uma sala de exames para nós... Com alguma ajudinha consegui ser o seu médico!

- Influência é tudo nessa vida, né pai? – Alice disse brincando enquanto passava os braços pela minha cintura.

- Nem tudo querida, nem tudo. – Ele disse sorrindo. Apesar de tudo isso eu estava me sentindo extremamente preocupada com o que quer que esteja acontecendo comigo. Ainda mais quando vi o tamanho da máquina que me esperava na sala de exames.

Carlisle me mandou tirar o disfarce pelo menos da parte de roupas, que incluía almofadas, enchimentos e colocar uma bata de hospital por cima de tudo. Coloquei e deitei na mesa fria que se estendia embaixo do aparelho.

Fechei meus olhos e rezei para que nada de grave tenha acontecido, e que eu pudesse sair dali aliviada e dizer para Alice: "Eu sabia que não tinha nada, eu avisei."

Carlisle iniciou os exames e Alice se se encostou à parede observando tudo impacientemente. Eu a entendia, ainda mais tendo tomado várias doses de café antes de ter vindo para cá. Certamente, a hiperatividade de Alice não poderia ser algo natural. Uma pontadinha de cafeína sempre ajudava. Lembrei-me da época em que eu abusava do café principalmente de noite para conseguir deixar meus olhos abertos e conseguir estudar pelo menos mais um pouquinho. Tudo pelo sonho da faculdade de Medicina... Algo que parecia tão distante... E improvável.

Carlisle fez tudo certinho, e com um sorriso saiu da sala indo para outra onde os exames ficariam prontos.

- E aí, amiga, doeu? – Alice perguntou me ajudando a colocar as roupas.

- Dói mais saber que eu estou praticamente fugindo... E que nem um exame em um hospital posso fazer mais ao "ar livre".

- Sempre tem um "Happy End" nas histórias Bella. Don't care. – Ela disse me dando um abraço. – Carlisle disse que os exames ficam prontos rápidos aqui. Dentro de uns quinze minutos você vai saber o que você tem...

- Ou não tem.

Ela revirou os olhos e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá que tinha na sala para esperar as informações de Carlisle.

Depois de longos vinte minutos, Carlisle apareceu com uma pilha de exames nas mãos. Logo tentei codificar sua expressão para saber se eu deveria me preocupar _mais_ ou não.

- E então...? – Comecei ao ver que ele nada falava.

- Bella, eu não sei se isso é uma notícia boa ou não, dependendo das circunstâncias que _nossa_ família se encontra. – Fiquei emocionada ao entender o sentido de suas palavras. As lágrimas começaram a brotar dos meus olhos... Mais um sintoma idiota!

- Fale logo Carlisle...!

- Bem, Bella, aqui estão os exames... – Ele disse me mostrando vários papéis pretos com alguns pontos brancos desenhados. Acho que era meu ventre ou coisa do tipo. – Aqui é seu útero...

OMG! E se fosse algum câncer ou tumor? Infecção ou inflamação?

- E, - Ele continuou. – nesses pontinhos aqui brancos aqui no centro, está o meu neto.

- O QUÊ? – Eu e Alice gritamos juntas. – neto...? Como assim? – eu sabia que tinha algo errado eu sabia! Alucinação! Imaginação! Só podia ser...

- Como assim? – Alice perguntou roubando os papéis de Carlisle e examinando com os olhos quase se encostando aos papéis. – Ela está prenha?

- "Prenha"? Tipo... Seu neto, meus exames... Quer dizer, que eu... Estou Gr - grávida?

- Parece que sim, Bella. – Carlisle disse com um sorriso. – Seus sintomas e o exame conferem. Você já está com dois meses de gravidez.

- Como é possível?

- Bella, você realmente quer que eu te explique como "é possível"? Agora tire essa cara de bunda do rosto e comece a pular de felicidade! – Alice disse quicando no lugar. – Vou ser titia! Vou ser titia!

- Mas... Há dois meses eu estava separada de Edward.

- Esse filho é de outro ou...

- Bella, vocês foram para Paris! Lembra? E isso foi há dois meses! Logo depois vocês brigaram e aí começaram os dois meses da separação, mas na verdade dois meses de gravidez!

- Mas nós tomamos cuidado... – Disse corando percebendo que Carlisle, o pai de Edward, estava ali ouvindo toda a conversa.

- Vocês devem ter esquecido ou coisa do tipo, mas você está sim! – Alice disse e já quase consegui ler seus pensamentos, que incluíam brinquedinhos, roupinhas, acessórios para quarto...

- Meu Deus... Eu... Eu... Estou GRÁVIDA! Eu estou GRÁVIDA! – Comecei a pular de felicidade, depois que realmente a ficha caiu. Agora não me importava os problemas, as tensões, e todo o resto. Agora eu estava esperando um filho, esse filho era meu e do meu amor! E eu iria amá-lo para sempre!

- Ei, filhinho, - Disse falando pela primeira vez com o _meu _bebê. - a mamãe está aqui!

-

-

-

Eu não conseguia me contentar de felicidade. Mesmo eu tendo alguns fleches de memória a respeito dos problemas e _a realidade_, nada conseguia apagar o sorriso bobo que se formara nos meus lábios.

Saímos do hospital e nos dirigimos para fora ainda sorridentes. Carlisle parecia animado e queria contar a notícia logo para Esme, Alice estava já planejando o que iria comprar, e eu... Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele. No fruto do amor complicado, porém lindo de eu e Edward.

- Será que vai ser menino? – Alice perguntou.

- Não sei... Acho que vai ser menina. – Disse. Não sabendo de onde que eu tirara aquela informação. – Só sei que vou amá-lo muito, muito e muito!

- E eu também... Ah... Como é lindo! – Alice começou a cantarolar.

- E Bella, como você vai fazer com o pré-natal e todos os exames?

- Eu ainda não sei. Tenho que arranjar um jeito de fazer isso sem chamar a atenção, porém com Gabi não dá... Você não poderia fazer Carlisle?

- Bem que eu queria. – Ele disse sorrindo com tristeza. – Porém você precisa ser consultada por um médico ginecologista de verdade, eu só sei o ofício, mas não sou especializado.

- Tenho certeza de que você pode dar conta, Carlisle. – Disse sorrindo para ele.

- Ei, o que está acontecendo ali? – Alice falou apontando para uma direção do outro lado da rua, onde ficava o Smirks.

Olhei para lá para ver do que ela falava. No começo não consegui distinguir muita coisa, devido à quantidade de gente que se formava, porém logo eu consegui ver a imagem de Edward!

- O que Edward faz ali? – Disse. Ele estava parado de frente á porta do restaurante provavelmente esperando por alguma coisa. Quis ir até ele, me revelar, e dizer a novidade, mas o braço de Carlisle me impediu.

- Acho que tem algo acontecendo lá, Bella. – Ele me assegurou.

De repente a porta do restaurante se abriu e um segurança veio acompanhado de Mike, que parecia surpreso com a presença de Edward.

Edward começou a gritar com ele coisas que eu não conseguia distinguir, e vi a testa de Mike franzir cada vez mais. Uma mulher baixa com roupas formais segurava Edward em uma tentativa inútil de acalmá-lo. Edward afastou-a e se dirigiu cada vez mais perto de Mike, que logo começou a gritar com ele também. Puxei Alice para ir mais perto para conseguir ouvir o que eles estavam falando. De repente, Edward foi para cima de Mike e deu um soco no rosto dele, que caiu cambaleante, e foi escoltado por um dos seguranças. O outro segurança foi para cima de Edward para detê-lo, mas ele se desviou e deu mais um soco em Mike.

Quase corri na direção do restaurante. O que estava acontecendo ali?

-... Eu não sei do que você está falando seu imbecil...! – Mike disse segurando o queixo ainda jogado no chão.

- SEU FILHO DE UMA PUTA! VOCÊ A DESONROU, VOCÊ FEZ AQUILO COM ELA, SEU INFELIZ! VOCÊ MERECIA BEM MAIS DO QUE ESSES DOIS SOCOS!

- Você é louco, Cullen? Quer acabar ainda mais com sua vida? Quer se _fuder _ainda mais? Você sabe a situação que você e ela estão, por que isso agora? Que se jogam no fundo do poço mais uma vez? – Edward rosnou e foi para cima dele outra vez, mas foi detido por um dos seguranças.

- Estou aqui para acertar uma conta que já devia ter acertado há muito tempo. Não Mary... Me solta, ele tem que me ouvir!

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SEI DE NADA!

- E você fica quieto! – Edward berrou. – Então vai negar que há treze anos um pouco depois de você ter mudado para Forks, você se fingiu de amigo dela e a estuprou no meio da floresta?

- De quem você está falando...? – Mike disse parecendo surpreso com a revelação.

- DE BELLA, SEU IMBECIL! Da _MINHA _mulher!

Não, aquelas palavras não faziam sentido. Não faziam... De que outra Bella Edward estava se referindo? Quantas Bella's mulheres de Edward existiam?

Comecei a ficar sem ar e uma tontura me invadiu, me apoiei em Alice que olhava assustada para Edward e Mike. Carlisle também estava visivelmente surpreso, e eu não conseguia entender aquelas coisas.

Se aquilo se referia á mim? Por que eu não me lembrava?

Foi ai que parecia que uma parte de minha mente havia sido "destrancada" e as memórias começaram a inundar minha mente.

-

-

"- Bella, você tem que parar de cair desse jeito! – Jake falou enquanto me erguia no ar. Mesmo com seus sete anos de idade, dois anos mais novos que eu, ele era bem mais alto e mais forte.

- Desculpe Jake... A pedra entrou no meu caminho. – Falei emburrada, estava com nove anos de idade, dois anos mais velha que Jake.

- Está tudo bem Bella? – Seth o primo de Jake perguntou. Eu assenti com a cabeça. E os outros colegas de Jake, Paul, Sam, Jared, começaram a caminhar pela floresta novamente. Quando um garoto alto que parecia ser mais velho do que os outros, se inclinou pegando Bella no colo.

- Não vou deixar você cair mais, docinho... Te levo a partir de agora.

- Larga ela, ela sabe andar! – jake falou emburrado.

- Relaxa tampinha! – O garoto mais velho falou, enquanto me agarrava pela cintura e me carregava. – Eu cuido bem dela. – E piscou para mim, e foi me carregando pela floresta. "

"Sabe Mike, eu acho que não precisa carregar ela no colo." – Jake falou enquanto o garoto continuava me carregando.

"E quem vai carregá-la você?" – Ele respondeu.

(...)

"Você sabe que você é a menina mais bonita daqui não sabe?

- Sou? – Perguntei timidamente.

-Claro. Por isso que eu estou aqui com você, e quero que você seja a minha primeira.

- Primeira de quê? – Perguntei inocentemente.

Ele riu um pouquinho. – Você sabe beijar, Bella?

- Beijar...? Eu... Só vejo na televisão, mas Charlie quase sempre assiste beisebol...

- Você não quer aprender? – ele disse se aproximando de minha altura. Ele era alto, e bem mais velho que eu.

- Eu não sei... Charlie disse que só posso fazer isso depois dos 70 anos...

- Charlie não sabe de nada... – "Ele disse, mas antes que eu pudesse responder "que poderia ser errado", ele já estava me beijando e me segurando forte para me impedir de fugir de seus braços."

(...)

"Você gostou do beijo de ontem, Bella? – Mike perguntou baixinho no meu ouvido enquanto andávamos com o grupo de Jake pelas praias de La Push. Corei muito, e não falei nada.

- E por que não fala mais comigo? Eu beijo mal? – ele perguntou tocando meu braço.

- Não é isso. – Disse inocentemente. – É... Que... Jake sempre disse que é errado.

- Jake faz isso também. – Ele disse. – Jake sempre fez, e depois ele vem e fala que você é uma boba! Mas você não é...

- Eu não sei... – "Mas logo olhei Jake correndo atrás de Leah pela praia."

(...)

"Você não quer tentar de novo?

- Não é perigoso?

- Claro que não. - Ele me tomara mais uma vez em seus braços e me beijara novamente. Ele era bem mais forte que eu, e eu não pude fazer para impedir."

(...)

"Sabe... Vamos tomar outro caminho, Bella? Jake está muito chato. – Mike disse.

- Jake está legal.

- Não, não acho... – Ele me puxou para fazer outro caminho, Jake olhou feio para nós e tentou me livrar de Mike, porém ele deu um tapa de "brincadeira" na cabeça de Jake

Fiquei com dó de Jake, porém Mike me puxava pelo o outro caminho da floresta. Quando chegamos perto de uma área que nunca tinha visto antes, Mike começou a me beijar novamente.

- Mike, temos que voltar... – Disse tentando respirar. Ele estava me machucando do jeito que ele me segurava. Eu queria sair dali... Eu queria. Queria ir para perto de Jake, ir para casa, eu tinha dever de casa para fazer para amanhã...

- Bella, largue de ser criança! – ele disse.

- Eu não sou criança! – Disse teimosa. – Eu sou uma pré-adolescente!

- Ótimo, pré-adolescente! Então aja como uma, ok? – Ele voltara a me beijar novamente, e me derrubou no chão imundo e cheio de bichinhos e mata da floresta.

- Você está me machucando! – gritei.

- Você quer que Jake venha aqui e te dê uma surra? Ele que falou para eu fazer isso com você...

- Não! Não! Jake não!

- Foi sim... Agora fique quieta, senão eu vou lá e bato no Jake! E você nunca mais vai vê-lo novamente!

- NÃO! Você está me machucando! Você é mal! Mal! Mal!

- E quem é você? – Ele disse arrancando minhas roupas. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Tentei chutar ele, mas ele era bem mais forte. – A chapeuzinho vermelho?

- NÃO! – Gritei, mas algo duro já tinha entrado em mim. A dor foi horrível, e eu gritei muito. Contorci-me no chão da floresta, e gritei enquanto aquele negócio esquisito ainda continuava dentro de mim. Mike ria altamente, enquanto ficava se mexendo estranhamente. "Ouvi os pássaros voando saindo de suas árvores, e a última coisa que ouvi foi o preto que se formou dentro dos meus olhos e o gosto de sangue que ficara em minha boca."

(...)

"Vi o rosto de Renne e Charlie me olhando preocupados enquanto eu deitava na cama em meu quarto.

- Mamãe... Papai? – Perguntei sonolenta. Por que eu estava deitada naquela cama? Por que eles me olhavam com aquela cara? Será que eu tinha feito algo de errado? Eu tinha feito minha tarefa para a escola...

"Tentei olhar para eles, mas só o que vi foi Renne chorando imensas lágrimas, e Charlie petrificado incapaz de falar."

(...)

"- Ele foi embora? Aquele moleque? – Ouvi Charlie de algum canto da minha mente.

- Foi... Disseram-me que a família dele soube e saiu daqui para outra cidade, acho que é Nova York, ou algumas dessas grandes cidades... – Renne respondeu.

- Você sabe o nome dele, pelo menos?

- Não... Ninguém sabe me dizer nada...

- "Pelo menos o quanto mais longe ele estiver melhor..."

-

-

Eu não estava acreditando! Aquela era minha memória! Faziam parte de mim! Aquilo estava... Guardado na minha mente o tempo todo. As coisas começaram a fazer sentido. A fase que eu não conseguia me lembrar de minha vida, que eu sempre acreditei que fosse por que fora há muito tempo. Charlie e Renne não querendo me dizer nada... Virando a cara sempre que eu perguntava. Tudo fazia sentido... Eu fora... Estuprada... Aos nove anos de idade... Por Mike Newton.

As lágrimas insistiam em cair dos meus olhos, eu não conseguia respirar e nem ver um palmo em minha frente. Eu não conseguia nem saber se eu continuava ali na frente do restaurante. Eu só sabia que eu estava apoiada em alguém.

- Bella? Bella? – Alice perguntou. Tentei me virar na direção de sua voz. Toquei-a e falei baixinho, quase não conseguindo articular a palavra corretamente.

- Sou eu... – E um grande soluço expandiu da minha garganta, enquanto eu me agarrava á ela com todas minhas forças.

- É... Verdade? – Ela disse sussurrando. Somente chorei cada vez mais e ela pareceu entender. De repente ouvi a voz tão conhecida por mim... A que havia despertado o lado da minha memória petrificado e esquecido.

- Carlisle, Alice... E Gabriella? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Mas eu não consegui ver nada, não consegui ouvir mais nada, pois eu já tinha deixado o torpor da minha mente tomar conta de mim**, até cair desmaiada no chão.**

**-**

**-**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

E AÍ GENTE, o que vocês acharam do capítulo!? Espero que vocês tenham gostado da novidade's! Bem, acho que muita gente já estava desconfiada do que tinha acontecido com Bella aos 9, e que ela estava grávida... porém, ninguém desconfiava de Mike, né?

A intençao era colocar como Edward o que tinha feito o estupro, porém era muito dificil explicar isso, sem ele ao menos lembrar antes ou coisa do tipo.. Por isso ficou o Mike. Depois no próximo capítulo, eu explico como que ninguém reconheceu Mike,se ele lembrava ou não de Bella, e o que aconteceu como consequência do estupro! Sim, tem mais coisas ainda que eu não contei! hehehe

Aaaah... as novidades que eu disse que iria falar: Como eu disse a fic tá acabando, só que quando ela acabar, eu vou começar a postar a Continuação da fic " As promessas que devemos Cumprir", quem lê pode preparando as vistas, oiaheoiae, e que não leu, leia para acompanhar a continuação.. tenho ctz que vocês vão gostar.. Eu já estou com o "protótipo" dela, mas para não interferir na frequência de postagem, eu vou postar só mais tarde.. E também eu vou começar uma outra fic ( também no fim desta), diferente do estilo de outras minhas, vai ser mais "comédia" e tenho ctz de que vocês vão gostar também!

Portanto acho que não vai fazer TANTA falta assim essa fic... oaiheoiheo

**AGRADECENDO AS REVIEWS, E TODOS OS FANTASMAS APARECERAM PARA CONSEGUIR POSTAR MELHOR E COM MAIS FREQUÊNCIA DEVIDO Á INSPIRAÇÃO QUE VCS ME PROPORCIONAM!**

**MENEGA!:** Amoouur! Não entendi o porquê que você está assim... Eu agradeci sim, coloquei o "Me" lá, eu achei que era você, mas se não fosse eu não queria pagr o micão, né? E você só deixou um recado para o último capítulo, lembrando que eu agradeci as pessoas do último capítulo, porque o do outro eu não tive tempo :\... Espero que você tenha entendido! E deixou um Menega bem grande então aqui para você! Espero que você tenha gostado do cap! ;)

**Bells C** : QUE BOM que você gostouuuu! embora eu não tenha curtido muito.. eu realmente achei que poderia fazer algo melhor.. mais enfim, obrigada e continue sempre acompanhando! :D

**Mah HC**** :** oiaheoiheoa, valeu! Sabe que me disseram isso lá no orkut? ioaheoiae, e quando eu fiz a fic eu nunca me lembrei de Cinderella! mas enfim... espero que esteja boa! bjos, e volte sempre!

**Danikelavaz:** Oieee! aaah valeu! oiahioeah, eu uma pessoa malvada? O que eu fiz para merecer isso? oiaheoihoae... Bem, as coisas vão se resolver agora! E logo sua curiosidade vai ser alimentada.. :D, volte sempre, bjos!

**Hinata C. Weasley**** :** Bem, acho que a única dúvida que resta é o lado do Tom! Mas agora já conseguiu tirar sua dúvida sobre Bella? ioaheoihaeo... agora as coisas vão andar mais rapidamente, não se preocupe, ou sim.. sei lá! oihaeoie, valeu viuu! volte sempre aqui, bjoos!

_Bem pessoal, é isso... Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e dependendo da vida, eu posto aqui nesse FDS!_

_Beeeeijos!_

_Nat._


	33. 32 Memórias

**N/A: **Oiii gente bonita! Bem, eu disse que TALVEZ teria um cap no FDS, porém é na segunda mesmo! baoiehoiea! Então, eu to querendo apressar essa história, não só pq eu estou ansiosa para escrever os caps finais, ( que vão ser mto emocionantes), mas também pq eu quero estreiar minhas outras fics! Das duas fics que eu tenho, eu já tenho um cap pronto de cada uma.. ! :) BEM, Esse capítulo é bem... vamos dizer triste... Final de fic né.. sempre assim... Bem, vou deixar para vocês dizerem! **NOVIDADES EMBAIXOOO!**_ so_, **Enjoy!**

**C****apítulo 32 – Memórias.**

**Edward**

Eu fiquei olhando petrificado para a figura de Mary em minha frente. O que ela queria dizer com... Bem, estuprada?

Fiquei em silêncio por um longo tempo, e em um movimento involuntário comecei a batucar a ponta da caneta na mesa de carvalho.

Eu... Não conseguia absorver aquelas informações direito.

- Senhor Cullen? É verdade... Talvez seja difícil acreditar e tudo, porém é isso...

- Como assim, estuprada?

- Bem... – Ela rolou os olhos. – É aquilo lá, só que no sentido "bruto" da coisa... – Ela disse sem jeito.

- Quer dizer... Que... O ataque de animal, estrangulamento, na verdade era Bella sofrendo? Bella gritando? Bella sendo... _Estuprada?_

- É acho que sim... - Ela disse sentida. – Não tenho os detalhes, porque é impossível logicamente. Só quem os sabe é quem estava lá... Que foi Bella e...

- Quem foi à outra pessoa, Mary? Quem foi? – Disse alterando a voz. E só pensando em estrangular e matar a pessoa que havia feito aquela monstruosidade com Bella. Agora eu me lembrava de Bella tentando se lembrar dessa época da vida dela e não conseguindo, de não achar nenhuma mancha de sangue na nossa primeira noite... Tudo agora fazia sentido.

- Acho que você não precisa saber...

- EU PAGUEI PARA ISSO! – Disse batendo na mesa com força.

- Você conhece...

- Conheço? – Disse caindo na cadeira e imaginando quem poderia ter sido o canalha.

- Foi Mike Newton, dono dos Smirks!

- O QUÊ? – Gritei. – Mike...? Eu... Como?

- Lembra o artigo que te mostrei? Mike chegou à cidade na mesma época que você! Eu cheguei á suspeitar de você também, mas vamos dizer era meio que improvável... Só restava ele! Ele seduziu Bella, se transformou no "namoradinho" de infância, para arrastá-la um dia para o mato e a... _Violar._

- Por favor, não diga os detalhes. – Disse me contorcendo de dor... Por Bella.

Mas Mike? Mike? Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa... Eu não podia deixar Bella assim.

Levantei-me abruptamente da cadeira e saí em direção á porta.

- Aonde você vai? – Mary gritou.

- Vou falar com Mike.

- Não faça nenhuma besteira! – Ela disse me seguindo porta á fora, Andressa olhou confusa para nós, porém eu ignorei. Eu tinha algo muito importante á fazer...

Mary continuava gritando atrás de mim, implorando para que eu parasse. Mas como? Eu tinha que ir!

- Senhor Cullen, o senhor está louco? Os tablóides estão todos atrás do senhor! Você sabe o que isso vai ser para você?

- E você acha que eu estou me preocupando com isso? – Disse já entrando na garagem do prédio e me dirigindo ao meu carro. Entrei e Mary entrou pela outra porta. Eu a chamei?

- Pelo menos me deixa ir...

- Pelo menos que não me atrapalhe, ou tente mudar a direção... – Disse rispidamente. Acelerei e sai partindo pneus até os Smirks.

-

-

-

Chegando lá, o fluxo de pessoas estava começando a ficar intenso, devido à proximidade da hora do almoço. Porém eu pouco estava me preocupando. Tentei entrar, mas os seguranças viram meu estado e tentaram me impedir. Comecei a gritar pelo canalha.

- Senhor Cullen, olha o escândalo. – Mary tentava me acalmar.

- Não! Saí daqui! – Disse empurrando-a sem machucar para longe. Mike veio guiado por seguranças.

- O que está acontecendo...? Edward? O que faz aqui?

- Seu canalha! – Gritei.

- O quê? Por que você está me chamando disso?

- Por que você é um seu idiota! Seu filho da mãe! – Dei um impulso e dei um soco nele. Os seguranças tentaram me impedir, mas eu desviei e dei outro soco. Mike caiu no chão.

- Do que você está falando, Cullen? Você é louco, bebeu? Eu não sei do que você está falando seu imbecil...! – Mike disse segurando o queixo ainda jogado no chão.

- SEU FILHO DE UMA PUTA! VOCÊ A DESONROU, VOCÊ FEZ AQUILO COM ELA, SEU INFELIZ! VOCÊ MERECIA BEM MAIS DO QUE ESSES DOIS SOCOS!

- Você é louco, Cullen? Quer acabar ainda mais com sua vida? Quer se _fuder _ainda mais? Você sabe a situação que você e ela estão, por que isso agora? Que se jogam no fundo do poço mais uma vez? – Rosnei para ele, e fui para cima dele outra vez, porém os seguranças conseguiram me deter.

- Estou aqui para acertar uma conta que já devia ter acertado há muito tempo. Não Mary... Me solta, ele tem que me ouvir! – Afastei Mary de novo que tentava me segurar.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SEI DE NADA!

- E você fica quieto! – Berrei. – Então vai negar que há treze anos um pouco depois de você ter mudado para Forks, você se fingiu de amigo dela e a estuprou no meio da floresta?

- De quem você está falando...? – Mike disse parecendo surpreso com a revelação.

- DE BELLA, SEU IMBECIL! Da _MINHA _mulher! – Cuspi as palavras na cara dele. Ele me olhou surpreso, espantado, e vários sentimentos se misturaram no rosto dele. Conseguia ver a pilha de gente que estava se formando ao nosso redor, e vi a compreensão surgir nos olhos dele.

- O quê? Você...

- Era só isso que eu tinha para te dizer, Newton. E só mais isso que eu tenho para te mostrar... – Desviei dos seguranças mais uma vez e dei mais um soco, dessa vez mais forte. Olhei para ele ali jogado no chão e imaginei-o e Bella aos nove na floresta... Senti uma dor no peito enorme crescer dentro de mim.

Virei-me e vi as pessoas me encarando assustadas, provavelmente tablóides não demorariam a chegar, devido á isso me apressei. No meio do caminho vi três rostos conhecidos. O primeiro era de meu pai que me olhava com espanto, Alice da mesma situação, e Gabriella...? O que Gabriella estava fazendo ali?

- Carlisle, Alice... E Gabriella? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Mas logo que falei nisso, Gabriella desmaiou nos braços de Alice.

– Edward! Ajude! – Alice gritou para mim não conseguindo segurar Gabriella.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu? – Perguntei. Carlisle começou a ajudar também.

- Vamos levá-la até o hospital. É aqui do lado!

Levamos Gabriella até o hospital, e logo fomos atendidos, devido á influência de meu pai.

- Edward, é melhor você ir... – Alice disse me empurrando.

- Por quê? Por que eu não posso ficar?

- Porque você acabou de brigar na rua, esqueceu? E você é uma celebridade! Só vai chamar mais atenção aqui!

- E o que isso tem demais?

Alice mordeu os lábios em uma atitude típica de Bella. Ela estava pensativa e provavelmente vendo se era melhor falar algo ou não.

- Alice, você está me escondendo algo...? – Perguntei já imaginando que sim.

- Edward... – ela me puxou pelo braço e me guiou até onde Gabi estava sendo examinada. Carlisle pedia a ajuda dos médicos que olhavam horrorizados alguma coisa. – Não julgue ok? E... Por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira.

- Do que você está falando...? – Mas logo vi do que se tratava. E olhei aquilo com horror, assim como os médicos. Só o que o meu horror era muito maior...

Onde tinha uma grande barriga, havia virado espumas, onde tinha uma peruca preta e crespa, jaziam cabelos longos, ondulados e castanhos, onde tinha sobrancelhas grossas, havia uma mísera sobrancelha delicada... Onde tinha várias maquiagens... Havia o rosto de Bella.

Comecei a ficar tonto com aquela cena, mas de repente tudo começou a fazer sentido. Lembrei de Gabriella em casa, das conversas, e dos momentos estranhos, e que eu achava que eu a conhecia de algum lugar. E da certeza de que ela era feia demais para ser verdade.

Tudo ali... Toda a verdade. Era muita verdade para dois capítulos só. Mas parecia que aquilo estava perto do desfecho, e eu realmente não sabia o que iria acontecer dali para frente.

Antes que eu pudesse pedir maiores explicações, ou mesmo me indignar, uma multidão já havia começado a se formar. Olhei para ver o que era e longo distingui que eram os fotógrafos.

- Edward, recebemos informações que você e o dono dos Smirks, Mike Newton brigaram na frente do restaurante dele? É verdade?

- Não.

- Por que você fez isso...? Existe algum motivo especial?

- Não há nada de mais aqui! Nem ali! E nem em nenhum lugar. Dá para simplesmente, me deixar em paz? – Dei um sinal discreto para Alice para afastar Gab... Bella dali para eles não verem nada.

Mas já era tarde. Eles já haviam identificado a cena que se passava. E logo as câmeras e os fleches começaram a dissipar.

Eles realmente haviam achado um furo maior do que a briga com Mike... O furo agora era Bella. Ou como eles conheciam... Danielle Sparkle.

- Saiam daqui! – Gritei. – Vocês não respeitam nem mesmo um hospital?

- Edward, se acalme... – Alice disse baixinho enquanto segurava meu braço. – É isso o que eles querem...

- o que está acontecendo aqui? –Uma voz grossa perguntou. Era o diretor do hospital. Logo ele viu o que acontecia e decidiu agir. – Vocês vão embora do hospital. Aqui tem pessoas doentes e necessitadas, não é lugar para fofocas e fotos. – o homem realmente mostrava autoridade e poder, os fotógrafos murmuram várias frases de discordância, mas logo lentamente eles foram saindo do hospital.

- Obrigado... – Disse.

- Não se preocupe, vamos colocar seguranças impedindo a entrada deles...

Depois do meu choque inicial com Gabriella/Bella, fiquei andando de um lado para outro da sala de espera esperando por um sinal ou alguma coisa. De repente uma luz surgiu na minha mente. Se Bella era Gabriella, e Gabriela estava lá no meio de tudo... Quer dizer, que ela havia ouvido tudo...? Era por isso que ela desmaiara? Só podia ser...

Eu não era entendido muito daquelas coisas, mas eu sabia que alguém poderia ajudar nesse momento.

Liguei para a EAC e pedi para falar com Laurent. Eu praticamente gritei com ele no telefone, o mandando vir ao hospital, o que ele fez rapidamente. Eu não sabia se era o certo ou não falar com ele, porém ele era terapeuta com idéias psiquiátricas, ele deveria saber o que fazer. Por isso contei tudo á ele, que prometeu ajudar.

-

-

O médico chegou pouco depois dizendo que tudo ocorrera bem, os exames já estariam prontos, agora era só esperar ela acordar.

Fui até o quarto dela, e a vi na cama dormindo como um anjo. Sorri ao vê-la viva e bem pelo menos aparentemente. Laurent entrou logo depois no quarto e tocou no meu ombro levemente.

- Quando que o médico vai voltar? – Perguntei.

- Calma, Edward. Ele tem outros pacientes... – Ele respondeu.

- Eu não sei o que eu quero. Que Bella acorde e eu possa saber que ela está bem, ou que ela continue na inconsciência e não tenha que presenciar o que está se formando. – Realmente isso me atormentava. Provavelmente todos já sabiam quem era Bella. Que era "Danielle Sparkle"... E o jogo de Tom finalmente havia chegado ao seu auge. E eu realmente não sabia o que era o melhor acontecer.

- Paciência. – Foi à única coisa que ele me respondeu.

Depois ele saiu, e eu fiquei ao lado dela, segurando sua mão. Esperando que ela melhorasse, e que tudo voltasse ao normal... Em pensar que era eu que havia causado tudo aquilo, que eu havia sido... O motivo de tudo. Eu queria que ela acordasse, para eu dizer tudo o que eu realmente sentia, e o que eu realmente queria com ela. Eu não ligava se ela havia escondido que era Gabriella, se ela tinha mil identidades falsas... O que importava era que ela ficasse bem, e que tudo se tornasse mais fácil daqui por diante. O que sabia que era o que não iria acontecer.

**Bella**

Uma dor forte tomava conta da minha cabeça. Eu não conseguia me mover, abrir meus olhos, ou sequer ouvir o que as pessoas falavam ao meu redor. Eu só sentia um vazio... E logo eu apaguei novamente.

Acordei de novo ouvindo vozes ao meu redor. Eu queria saber onde eu estava, por que eu estava ali, qualquer coisa... Era realmente desesperador não saber onde está, por que está com quem está.

- Quando que o médico vai voltar? – Uma voz perguntou.

- Calma, Edward. Ele tem outros pacientes... – Uma voz desconhecida falou.

- Eu não sei o que eu quero. Que Bella acorde e eu possa saber que ela está bem, ou que ela continue na inconsciência e não tenha que presenciar o que está se formando.

- Paciência. – Ouvi a voz desconhecida falar, seguida de um suspiro.

Depois de alguns instantes voltei á inconsciência de novo. Quando voltei a acordar, senti minha cabeça um pouco mais leve... Porém não conseguia ouvir nada ao meu redor.

Tentei abrir meus olhos, e eu consegui com um pouco de esforço.

Primeiramente, as imagens ficaram um pouco turvas, mas logo consegui me acostumar á claridade e enxerguei algo com clareza.

Senti certa pressão nos meus braços e me virei para ver.

Vi um homem deitado segurando minha mão, aparentemente dormindo. Por que tinha um homem desconhecido segurando minha mão? Olhei ao redor, e vi que estava em um quarto de hospital.

Eu teria sofrido algum tipo de acidente ou coisa do tipo? Aquele seria o médico, ou... Minha cabeça começou a doer. Eu não conseguia pensar com clareza.

Com o movimento dos meus braços o homem acordou e olhou para mim com intensos olhos verdes. Parecia que eu o conhecia de algum lugar, porém não conseguia distinguir de onde.

- Bella, meu amor, você acordou... Eu fiquei com tanto medo... – Ele disse vindo me abraçar. Por que ele estava fazendo isso?

- Eu,... – Sussurrei. Tentando o afastar. Meus braços não estavam muito fortes, mas mesmo assim ele percebeu o meu gesto.

- O que foi? Sente alguma dor?

- Eu... Não te conheço.

Os olhos dele mudaram de tom instantaneamente. A boca dele se abriu para falar algo, mas logo se fechou. De repente um sorriso débil tomou conta de seus lábios.

- Bella, você é estupenda. Eu quase acreditei...

- Eu não te conheço. – Repeti para aquele louco. Quem ele pensava que era?

Sua expressão mudou, e o sorriso se apagou de seu rosto. Vi uma expressão de dor se formar ali.

- Ei... Desculpe, mas eu realmente... – Disse, eu não gostava de ver as pessoas sofrendo. Mesmo que fosse um que achava que me conhecia, e que eu era o amor dele. Era praticamente... _Impossível._

- Você... – Ele disse com esforço. – Eu sou Edward, Bella... O _seu_ Edward! Você não me reconhece? Eu te amo... Lembra do desfile? Das noites que tivemos? De Paris?

- Eu nunca fui á Paris... – Murmurei. Eu queria voltar a dormir, a dor de cabeça voltava a tomar conta da minha mente.

- _Você..._ Bella! Pelo amor de Deus! Sou eu! Edward! Eu...

- Eu não te conheço! – Repeti mais alto.

- Não! – Ele disse segurando minha mão forte. – Você só pode estar brincando! Bella! Lembra de tudo o que a gente já passou de tudo que a gente viveu! Você... Você...

- Não lembro! – Gritei mais forte, ficando cada vez com mais dor de cabeça.

Nesse momento vários enfermeiros entraram no quarto, o tal homem ainda continuava me segurando, implorando algo para mim... Os enfermeiros o pegaram e o levaram para longe do quarto.

- Você está bem? – Um dos enfermeiros perguntou.

- Eu... – Falei sentindo pela primeira vez que meus olhos estavam com lágrimas. Por que eu estava chorando? O que estava acontecendo comigo? Primeiramente, por que eu estava em um hospital?

- Você precisa de algo? – O enfermeiro perguntou pacientemente.

- Eu só... – Disse fechando meus olhos. – Preciso entender o porquê que eu choro por algo que eu não sei o que é.

-

-

-

**Edward**

- Vocês podem me soltar, por favor? – Disse com certa rispidez para os enfermeiros que tinham me levado para fora do quarto. Eles me soltaram com certo receio que eu voltasse para o quarto de novo.

Porém eu não tinha mais forças para fazer nada... Eu não queria voltar á aquele quarto e ouvir de novo aquelas palavras de Bella...

Uma dor forte inundava meu peito e a única coisa que eu queria no momento era me afastar de tudo e de todos.

Afundei na cadeira na sala de espera e inclinei minha cabeça para trás, fechando meus olhos. Aquilo tinha que ser um sonho... Um pesadelo... Qualquer coisa... Desde que não fosse real.

Bella tinha que se lembrar de mim, assim como eu me lembraria dela eternamente, não importa o que acontecesse.

Senti uma mão em meus ombros e vi que era Alice. Ela olhou para mim, e logo pareceu entender. Ela me aconchegou em um abraço apertado e inclinou sua cabeça até encostar-se aos meus ombros. Passei meus braços por volta dos seus e a apertei contra mim.

- _Ela..._ – Falei com certa dificuldade, tentando ignorar o caroço em minha garganta, e os soluços que queriam vir. – Ela não se lembra de mim, Alice...

-Sinto muito, irmão. Laurent disse que isso poderia acontecer...

- Ela somente desmaiou, não sofreu um acidente ou coisa do tipo.

- Ela vai lembrar-se de você, Edward. Ela vai.

- Eu espero Alice. Eu verdadeiramente espero.

Vi meu pai e minha mãe se aproximando do lugar onde estávamos. Minha mãe com sua cara bondosa de sempre e meu pai mostrando toda a solidariedade que sentia.

- Já ligamos para os pais dela, filho. – Meu pai disse murmurando.

- Eles vão vir? – Perguntei ainda abraçado á Alice.

- A mãe ficou muito preocupada, mas ela não pode deixar o marido. Ele está se recuperando de algumas cirurgias...

- Ah... Tinha me esquecido. – Disse pegando um pacote amarelo atrás da minha cadeira. Eu estava me controlando ao máximo para não chorar na frente deles. – Bella recebeu o pagamento do desfile... Eu queimei o meu, porém ela precisa do dinheiro. Acho que ela queria ajudar o pai...

Entreguei o pacote para meus pais que sorriram tristemente. – Vamos mandar para eles ainda hoje... – Minha mãe disse calmamente. – Mas como ela está?

Eu não consegui responder para minha mãe. Se eu falasse talvez aquilo se tornasse real de mais, e eu ainda guardava esperanças de que fosse só um sonho.

- Vamos esperar o médico. Ele entrou faz algum tempo. – Alice respondeu por mim.

Uma dor tomava conta de mim. A dor se comparava até com a dor física de tão intensa. Eu precisava sair dali... Ir para outro lugar.

- Eu... Vou até a capela. – Disse me levantando rapidamente e saindo dali. Logo que sai da vista deles, agachei-me a um canto e comecei a chorar.

-

-

-

**Carlisle**

Eu estava sofrendo por todos. Por nós, por Bella, e por Edward. Ele realmente a amava. E eu sentia que algo grande havia acontecido. Embora ainda não suspeitasse do quê. Depois de alguns minutos que Edward se fora, provavelmente para ter mais privacidade, o médico veio. Cumprimentou-me e depois olhou com uma expressão séria para todos nós.

- Como ela está doutor? – Alice perguntou.

- Bem... Eu realmente precisei de uma reunião com aquele terapeuta da empresa Cullen... O Laurent, para entender mais o estado crítico dela. Bem, Isabella sofreu um desmaio, mas parece que foi bem mais do que isso. Ela não teve danos maiores fisicamente, porém psicologicamente sim. Por isso acho que um psiquiatra terá que acompanhá-la quando acabar os procedimentos.

- E quais foram os danos físicos? – Esme perguntou.

- Ela quase perdeu o bebê. Lembrando que o desmaio foi algum tipo de "resposta" da mente dela, ela sofreu um grande choque. Porém ela já sofreu um aborto segundo alguns exames mostram, e isso quase prejudicou o bebê, porém agora está tudo bem.

Senti Esme ficar confusa com a informação, mas logo apertei meus braços em torno dela, querendo dizer que eu explicaria depois.

- Mas o que você quis dizer com "ela já sofreu um aborto"? - Perguntei.

- Bem... Há muito tempo ela sofreu um, não sei se é acidental ou não, isso não pode dizer... Mas o fato é que todo aborto deixa seqüelas no útero da pessoa, nada que prejudique a fertilização de outro feto, mas mesmo assim deixa marcas.

- Quer dizer... – Alice disse com a voz rouca. – Que além de tudo o que aconteceu, ela ainda engravidou aos nove anos, e depois sofreu um aborto? – Ela falou indignada.

- Não é de se estranhar o fato da mente dela ter apagado isso tudo. Com certeza foi um grande trauma.

- E somente aos nove... – Sussurrei com tristeza.

- Bem, existe outra coisa também...

- O que foi? – será que era possível ter ainda mais complicações?

- Ela bem, parece que a mente dela resolveu interferir de novo...

-

-

-

**Edward**

Andei em passos cambaleantes até a capela. Estava vazio o que eu achei muito bom. Não queria testemunhas, nem nada do tipo.

Ajoelhei-me na frente da imagem de Nossa Senhora e comecei a rezar. Ou pelo menos tentar. Lembrei-me da vez anterior que ali estivera, e fizera a mesma coisa.

Na vez anterior, quando Bella fora picada pela aranha, eu ali fora também. Naquela situação Bella poderia morrer, já nessa... Bella estava a salvo, porém esquecera-se de mim.

- Olha eu aqui de novo... Para pedir por ela de novo... Na verdade eu não sei se peço por mim ou por ela... Ela parece estar bem... Mas ela esqueceu-se de mim... E... Me dói... Saber que ela pode não se lembrar mais de mim... Que eu não vou poder olhar para ela e ver o amor em seus olhos também... Eu... Eu... Só peço que quem quer que esteja me ouvindo, que faça o que for melhor... Isso é realmente o que eu espero.

- Edward! Edward! – Várias vozes começaram a gritar. Percebi uma pequena multidão se formando na capela, com câmeras, holofotes, microfones... _Os tablóides._

Levantei vagarosamente. Eu sabia que eu não poderia piorar ainda mais a situação. Há algumas horas, eu conseguira amenizar as coisas, agora eu não sei até que ponto as coisas andariam.

- Edward! Edward! O que você é de Isabella Swan, ou Danielle Sparkle?

Respirei fundo e tentei controlar a raiva que crescia dentro de mim. Eu tinha que fazer aquilo por Bella, por nós... Eu não poderia estragar as coisas.

- Não sei de que Isabella vocês falam... Porém Danielle é uma colega de trabalho, e nesse momento que ela está aqui no hospital, eu preciso ter um pouco de solidariedade...

- Nós pesquisamos no arquivo aqui do hospital e descobrimos que o nome dela é Isabella Swan, portanto á Bella do desfile. Descobrimos então, quem é Bella! O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?

- Eu acho que vocês estão enganados... Eu acho que ela não é a tal Bella. Para mim ela nem existe... Mas nunca podemos deixar essa possibilidade.

- E por que você brigou com Mike Newton na frente do restaurante?

- Foram contas antigas...

- Algumas testemunhas falam que você falou algo como "Bella" no meio... Referia-se, portanto á Isabella Swan? – Eu comecei a suar frio com aquele bombardeio de perguntas.

- Eu realmente não sei...

- Edward! – Ouvi uma voz conhecida me chamar. Virei-me e era Jake.

- Jacob! – Os fotógrafos começaram a tirar fotos dele também que grunhiu para eles.

- Vamos Edward, não precisa dar satisfações para ninguém... – Ele disse me puxando pelo braço e ignorando os fotógrafos. – Cadê os seguranças dessa coisa? – ele gritou. Alguns instantes depois dois enormes seguranças apareceram e afastaram os tablóides de lá. Andamos mais um pouco, depois ele me virou para ele, me fazendo encarar seus olhos.

- Eu soube... Do que aconteceu... Eu sinto muito cara...

- Desculpe, eu... Eu estou muito abalado, estou um traste...

- É você está um lixo, mas você não é o traste que eu pensei que você fosse... Sabe, Bella é uma mulher de sorte em ter de encontrado, por mais difícil que tenha sido a jornada de vocês. E realmente vou dar uns bons sopapos nela por não se lembrar de você... Mas tenho certeza de que isso é temporário.

- Será...? – Perguntei parecendo uma criança.

- Cara... Tenho certeza de que no final isso aqui vai ter um final feliz... Se não tiver, que merda de conto de fadas é esse?

- Talvez a vida real?

- E quem disse que o amor é real?

-

-

**Bella**

Uma dor forte tomava conta do meu peito. Não era uma dor física, mas sim psicológica. Agora eu não sabia o porquê daquilo... E isso me frustrava terrivelmente. A porta do quarto se abriu, e senti medo de que fosse o tal homem louco, mas se revelou sendo Alice.

- Oi Alice! – Disse fracamente. Alice me encarou surpresa. – O que foi?

- Você... Lembra de mim...?

- É claro que eu lembro. – Disse rolando meus olhos. – Nós costumávamos ir a sua casa depois da escola... Eu te conheço á muito tempo... Mas o que aconteceu? Por que eu estou nesse hospital...?

Alice continuava me encarando estranhamente, enquanto se sentava na beirada da minha cama. Ela passou a palma da mão em sua testa e suspirou.

- Bem... Bella, qual é a última coisa que você se lembra...?

Eu achei estranha aquela pergunta, porém respondi: - A última coisa que lembro que fiz, foi ir á um almoço em sua casa...

- Em minha casa...?

- Sim... Ontem, não?

- Bella... Você se lembra de um homem alto, cabelos bagunçados e cor de bronze, olhos verdes que estava lá também...?

- Alice... Você acabou de descrever o homem que estava aqui antes... – Disse murmurando e me lembrando do rosto dele. A dor cresceu ainda mais dentro de mim, e eu não entendia o porquê.

- Você não se lembra...?

- Não... E não sei por que você implica com isso... Eu me lembro de você e pronto...

- Bella... Você... - Mas nesse momento outro homem moreno e bastante bonito entrou no quarto. Ele trazia um jaleco branco nos braços e seus olhos eram bondosos e experientes.

- Alice...? – Ele disse.

- Oi, Doutor Laurent... – ela disse tristemente. Estranho ouvir ela desse jeito. Ela era sempre feliz, exultante, e espoleta.

- Ei Bella! – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Ei... – Disse calmamente.

- Alice, eu vou conversar um pouco com ela, você pode...?

- Claro, claro. – Ela disse se levantando. Antes de ela me deu um beijo na testa, murmurou um "Fique bem", e sussurrou alguma coisa que eu não pude ouvir para Laurent, que assentiu. Depois ela sorriu e Laurent se sentou no banquinho de frente para minha cama.

- Como vai Bella...?

- É... Eu deveria lembrar-me do senhor? – Ele riu.

- Não... Nós não conhecemos ainda.

- Doutor, então, o que aconteceu comigo? Médicos vêm e saem daqui, porém ninguém me diz nada...

- Bella, você sofreu uma perda de memória...

- O quê?

- É por isso que você não reconhece algumas pessoas... É por isso que você se lembra de algo que para você foi ontem, mas na verdade foi há mais de três meses...

Era muita informação só para minha cabeça. Então...

- E por quê?

- Porque sua mente quer te proteger... Proteger de traumas que você sofreu no passado... Ela fez isso uma vez... Á treze anos, e ela fez de novo não faz nem muitas horas... Porque algo fez com que você se lembrasse de tudo novamente, e sua mente te protegeu de novo. Só que agora ela não somente "apagou" uma parte, ela apagou um bom tempo...

- E qual é esse trauma?

- Bella... – Ele se recostou na cadeira. – Não é algo assim... Como você viu é algo intenso de mais, você precisa de tempo para isso... Você precisa se readaptar, para isso precisamos de tempo e método.

- Eu não sei muita coisa, Doutor, só sei que a única coisa que quero, é que se eu me esqueci de alguma coisa, que eu lembre, por que... Eu tenho a sensação que eu tenho que me lembrar de alguma coisa.

- É para isso que estamos aqui...

-

-

-

**Edward**

- Laurent! O que aconteceu...? – Perguntei assim que o vi sair pela porta do quarto de Bella. Ele me olhou atentamente por alguns instantes, depois suspirou.

- Bem, conversei com ela... E ela não deu nenhum progresso em sentido de memória... Porém ela está consciente e aceita o fato de que algo aconteceu com ela e que precisa se lembrar. Porém a mente é algo muito profundo e traiçoeiro quando quer... Não vai ser algo fácil de resolver, Edward.

- Você acha que... A memória vai ser para sempre...?

Ele abaixou os olhos e começou a torcer as mãos. – bem... É possível. Ela conseguiu fazer isso durante treze anos, e só "parou" devido ao "desbloqueio".

Não podemos descartar essa possibilidade, Edward.

Abaixei meu rosto sentindo que eu poderia desabar a qualquer momento. Meu pai e Jacob me seguraram e me ajudaram a permanecer de pé. Laurent saiu lentamente de cena e eu desabei na cadeira.

Alice chegou correndo até onde nós estávamos com um jornal nas mãos. Ela viu nossa cara e pareceu hesitar por um momento.

- O que foi Alice? – Perguntei sem emoção.

- É... Deixa para outra hora... Não é nada de importante... Quer dizer... Bom...

- O que foi? – Jacob perguntou pegando o jornal das mãos dela. Ele leu por alguns instantes depois me encarou horrorizado.

Carlisle pegou o jornal também e sua expressão ficou a mesma.

- O que foi...? – Perguntei começando a suar frio.

Carlisle suspirou e estendeu o jornal para mim. Logo vi o slogan do FANFICS TWILIGHT.

O que eu li foi o seguinte:

**BOMBA ATÔMICA ATINGE CIDADE DE CHICAGO!**

_Achou isso estranho? Pois não ache... Essa tarde foi uma tarde realmente inexplicável para o mundo da mídia. Em primeira mão, e rapidamente conseguimos editar a matéria e colocar os jornais em circulação._

_Hoje, descobrimos quem é Bella – a tal pessoa homenageada por Tom Banner no desfile Bella's Week. – E adivinhe quem é? Uma garota chamada Isabella Swan, que na verdade é... DANIELLE SPARKLE! Isso mesmo..._

_[...]_

_Bem, foi assim mesmo que nossas fontes descobriram de quem se tratava. Porém agora vem a bomba verdadeira! Isabella Swan ou Danielle Sparkle, enfim, vai ser levada á Julgamento pela Suprema Corte da moda. Segundo os grandes produtores, foi um ato extremamente decadente para o mundo da moda, e não há justificativas para se explicar isso. Devido á isso, Isabella Swan irá a julgamento por falsas identidades ideológicas... E bem, há muita bomba ainda por vir. O que será que acontecerá a partir de agora?_

-

-

Larguei o jornal no chão com a mesma expressão chocada de Jacob e Carlisle.

- Quer dizer... – Disse soluçando. – Que chegou á hora de escolhermos entre a vida cheia de fama, dinheiro e sem ninguém, á vida como um inferno...

- Acho que nem tem escolhas mais Edward... Acho que você já sabe o que vai acontecer daqui para frente. – Jacob respondeu.

- Bella vai a julgamento... – Disse pesaroso. – Por algo que ela nem se lembrar que fez, lembra...

- Por que isso está acontecendo? Tudo tão de repente, _tão_... – Jacob começou a falar.

- Tão cruel... – Completei. – Ela está lá agora naquela cama, não se lembrando de nada disso... E é bom, por um lado... Ela se esqueceu de tudo de ruim que se passou nesses últimos meses, porém... Ela se esqueceu de mim junto...

- O que você vai fazer agora, Edward?

Fiquei pensativo por uns instantes, mas logo respondi mais alto e confiante.

- Eu vou defendê-la. Eu disse á você Jacob que eu iria fazer de tudo para mantê-la a salvo novamente, e eu vou fazer... Mesmo que ela nem saiba quem eu sou, o que eu sou, e porque eu faço isso... Mesmo ela não se lembrando de mim, e talvez nunca se recordar,... Eu faço isso por ela. Eu faço_ tudo_ por ela.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** Aiii que sad :\ Bem, me diguem o que vocês acharam do cap.. E quem tiver dúvidas em relação á mente de Bella e pá é só perguntar, e tbm outras dúvidas da fic inteira! Tá no final né? tem que colocar tuuuudo!

**ENTÃO, LÁ VAI AS NOVIDADES! IMPORTANTE! **lembram que eu sempre falei que vocês teriam a chance de dar um fim para Tanya ??! Que eu lançaria um concurso e pá..? A HORA CHEGOOOUUU! Mas eu sei que Tanya tá meio distante nos últimos caps, mas ela vai usar sua maldade ainda viiu... e prometo que vocês vão ficar com mta raiva dela! Portanto, se vocês quiserem se inspirar, leiam os capítulos iniciais! oiaheoihaeoi.. Então está aberto o concurso, mas além disso também há outra coisa! O concurso vai ser o melhor fim para Tanya e **TOM BANNER! **Então, começem a bolar os melhores finais, LEMBRANDO, que tem que ser algo "plausível", não algo Fantasioso, que eu precise fazer eles fugirem para o Iraque e lá serem confundidos com o exercito inimigo e serem metralhados! **Lembrando que pior castigo não é morte!** Então, durante ai vamos dizer... no máximo duas semanas, vocês comecem a escrever aqui o melhor fim, pode ser várias opções, e depois quando chegar á hora eu escolherei e vocês vão saber quem ganhou na hora que vocês forem ler! hahahaha!

E A OUTRA NOVIDADE É!: No ínicio da fic lá na comunidade do Orkut., eu pedi a opinião dos leitores para saber o que eles queriam que acontecesse na fic.. Então é a outra coisa que vocês podem opinar... Idéias para melhorar, e taals... Sendo que vai acontecer depois que eu bolar tudo... Situações, frases, momentos, até sugestões de músicas.. ok?

Bem, vale tudoo! Até falar da mal da fic e falar que é um lixoo! ( TRAAASH!)

OIAHEOIHEAOI.. **Bem, AGRADEÇO AS REVIEWS QUE TEM ME AJUDADO MUUIITO, SE EU NÃO TIVESSE VISTO AS REVIEWS, POR EXEMPLO, EU NÃO TERIA POSTADO HOJE! :) E TODOS OS FANTASMINHAS APAREÇAM! pleease!**

**Bells C**** :** Oieee! Olha só que blz! Eu postei 'logo' e ainda o Ed descobrir que Bella é a gabi! hoihaoiehoae, voltee sempre e dê suas idéias! bjoo!

**Lipa - Moon - Li**** :** oiiee! Seja mais que bem-vinda! ooowwwn brigada! volte sempre, e não se acanhe em expressar suas idéias :D

**Menega****:** Oieee! aaah... então não tinha aparecido nada.. ioaheoiheiao.. mais tudo bem! Bem, no próximo cap as coisas melhoras, prometo que até o fim daqui se entende alguma coisa! oiaheoiheao.. e não deixe de colocar sua opinião! :D

**Dani:** oiee! postei logooo viiuu! e se vocês me inspirarem postarei em breve outro ainda! *como eu sou bondosa* hehehe... deixe sua opinião!

**viike0**** :** Oiee! Seja bem-vinda! Aaah, pode deixar que eu deixo siM! provavelmente no próximo cap desse eu vá deixar a sinopse, pq o link mesmo é só depois que acabar essa aqui! :D deixe sua opinião! bjoos

**Hinata C. Weasley** : Oieee! A minha intenção principal era o Ed mesmo! Porém... já tem mto problema nessa fic, SENHOOOR'! mais esse não dá né? eeeh, não te garanto nada quanto ao filho de Tanya, quem sabe... Não deixe de escrever sua opinião e idéias! bjooo

**taty:** Oiee seja bem-vinda! ééé.. sei lá como ficaria, mas acho que Mike foi o melhor jeito mesmo! não deixe de deixar suas idéias! Bjooo!

**Aaah, então é isso gente! Nos vemos nos próximos caps! :D**

**Bjo.**

**Nat.**


	34. 33 Abdicar o amor

**N/A: **Oi gente! Primeiramente quero dizer que ADOREI as idéias! hahaha, me diverti com todas! Bem, to aqui na pressa, pq eu não tenho mto tempo... mas infelizmente esse cap é Dark.. :\! Bem, mesmo assim, leiam e **ENJOY!**

**Capítulo 33 – Abdicar o amor. **

"_Digníssimo senhor Edward Cullen,_

_Segundo consta sua carta anterior á esta data, o senhor comprometia-se em aceitar as requisições e compromissos de defender perante o tribunal e o júri popular á senhorita Isabella Swan, de 22 anos de idade. Foi elaborado seu pedido, e aceitamos sua requisição. Informamos que dentro de dois meses a suprema corte do estado de Illinois__ presidirá o julgamento. _

_Atenciosamente, Suprema Corte do Mundo da Moda._

Era praticamente a décima vez que eu via a carta que me fora remetida pela Suprema Corte. Amacei-a em minha mão fazendo uma bolinha de papel e joguei na lareira do meu escritório, enquanto rodava a cadeira giratória e permanecia com a mão no queixo querendo encaixar meus pensamentos.

Fazia duas semanas desde o tal dia que parecia que havia sido o pior da minha vida. As coisas não haviam mudado muito de lá para cá.

Bella ainda continuava sem se lembrar de mim, Laurent continuava indo vê-la todos os dias, e continuava dizendo que ainda não podia dizer nada sobre o assunto.

Bella havia pegado uma fobia á mim. Algumas vezes que eu tentara ir vê-la na inutil tentativa que ela conseguisse se recordar, ela simplesmente virava a cara ou pedia para algum médico me afastar dali. Eu não conseguia decifrar seus olhos, mas sentia que algo estava lá.

Tanya havia voltado para Chicago dois dias depois DO dia. Sua barriga estava visivelmente aparecendo, o que ela realmente queria esfregar na minha cara.

Depois que eu dera uma surra em Mike eu nunca mais o vi ou tive notícias dele. Sabia que a imprensa queria conversar com ele á respeito da "briga", mas ele tinha "sumido". O que era bom e ruim, lembrando que é sempre bom saber onde seus inimigos estão.

- Eddie! – Tanya entrou. Ou seus óculos entraram, corrigindo, de tão grandes que eram. Ela trazia várias sacolas na mão e um sorriso enorme na face.

- Tanya... – Rangi os dentes. – Já não lhe disse para que não entrasse sem permissão? Quer dizer... Já não te disse para nem aparecer por aqui?

- Credo, Eddie. Não seja assim. Vim só mostrar algumas coisinhas legais que eu comprei para nós e o bebê.

Bufei enquanto ela começava a dar detalhes das roupinhas, sapinhos, babadores, e diversos outros itens que ela havia comprado.

- Eu vi um pônei de madeira tão lindo na casa de sua mãe outro dia... Foi seu, segundo ela. Acho que podemos usar com o Ed. Jr, não acha?

- Tanto faz. – Disse impaciente. – Será que você poderia parar de me encher o saco...? Eu estou no trabalho e...

- E você vai mesmo continuar agindo comigo assim...? Só para defender aquela lacraiazinha da Bellinha? Ah, se liga, ela parece um pato. Nem acredito que chegaram a dizer que ela havia surgido para ME substituir. Mas como? Eu sou única...

- Eu agradeceria se você calasse essa sua boca, Tanya...

- Certo. Bem... – Ela pegou uma lixa de unhas na bolsa e começou a lixar, se sentando em uma poltrona. – Acabei de dar uma entrevistinha para um jornal que está de plantão ai fora...

- Uhum... – Disse prestando mais atenção na ponta da minha caneta. – E você disse que sua barriga está te deixando com estrias gigantes?

Ela ignorou e continuou lixando suas unhas. – Não... Só disse que você só está defendendo esse caso do projeto de modelo porque você quer provar para o mundo que você não é só um cara bonito e gostoso. Mas sim que você tem talento também...

Revirei meus olhos para ela. Com tantos problemas ela acharia mesmo que eu ligaria para algo como isso?

- E você não liga...? – ela disse vendo a minha não-reação.

- Você acha que eu tenho 7 anos? Eu estou pouco me lixando para o que escrevem ou deixam de escrever de mim. Só me importo com uma coisa agora!

- Claro! Bella! Sempre ela! Porque você vai defendê-la? – Ela já estava gritando agora e todo o suposto autocontrole que tinha nela havia se dissipado. – Ela SE ESQUECEU DE VOCÊ, para sempre! Ela não VAI LEMBRAR MAIS! Ela te ODEIA! Ela não te AMA! Por que você vai acabar com SUA vida por causa dela? Por quê? Eu que TE AMO! EU que espero um filho seu! COMIGO que você deveria estar se preocupando agora! VOCÊ A AMA... – Ela disse abaixando a voz a medida que ela falava. – Mas ela nem sequer se lembra de você...

Confesso que nunca liguei muito para as palavras de Tanya, mas aquilo me abalou profundamente. Bella não se lembrava de mim, Bella não me amava mais... E por quê? Mesmo assim eu estava ali respirando por ela, vivendo por ela, tentando tirá-la de uma situação... Sendo que ela nem se importava... Ela nem sabia o que se passava... Ela vivia há três meses... E há três meses o Edward amor da vida dela não existia... E eu aqui... E por que tudo isso?

- Eu vejo você com olheiras o tempo todo, vejo você não conseguindo dormir ou comer, vejo você se enfurnando nesse escritório só para conseguir achar uma solução para salvar ela... Sendo que ela está lá vivendo em outro calendário, em uma data que você não existe, na verdade existe, porém ela não se lembra de você, de nenhum jeito... Por que você acha que ela não se lembra de você? Mas lembra de Alice e de todos? Ela te conhecia há dois anos quando foi trabalhar em nossa casa... Mas por que ela não se lembrou? Justamente de você...? – Tanya parecia àquelas serpentes venenosas dos filmes que tentavam as pessoas querendo convencê-las a fazer outras coisas... – Sabe por quê? Porque ela não te ama! Ela se lembra de você, mas ela está se aproveitando para te esquecer! Para _você_ esquecer ela!

- Pára...

- Por que você acha que ela fugiu de você em Paris? Você mesmo acredita que tenha sido bobagem... Você admitiu isso. Ligue os fatos... Isso não está muito estranho...?

- Pára...

- Agora você estraga sua vida por ela, fique sem dormir, sem comer, sem cuidar de seu patrimônio, de mim e de seu filho, por alguém... Que em cuja mente... Você é... _Simplesmente inexistente._

As lágrimas queriam cair dos meus olhos mais eu não podia me submeter á isso na frente de Tanya. Suas palavras me feriram terrivelmente e eu tinha medo de... Que fossem verdades. Mas pareciam ser.

Havia se passado duas semanas da amnésia de Bella, e nenhum progresso havia sido feito... Isso significava que a mente dela poderia querer "protegê-la" para o resto da vida...

Laurent disse que isso era possível, que o trauma havia sido muito forte, que ela havia se esquecido do momento em que ela se lembrou do trauma do passado. Mas se ela se esqueceu de mim seria por que eu era alguém... Prejudicial para ela? Analisando bem, eu trouxe vários problemas para a vida dela. A minha busca por ela enquanto ela estava na dela, Paris, o sofrimento, os desfiles... Se ela estava nessa situação, por toda essa pressão por Tom, Danielle, Gabriella, era por minha causa. Se eu não tivesse interferido na vida dela, ela não estaria naquela situação. E talvez eu estivesse feliz ao lado de Tanya, não, outra mulher.

Era por isso que ela tinha se esquecido de mim. Por eu ser alguém ruim para ela. Alguém que a mente dela se encarregaria de esquecer.

Tanya saiu lentamente da sala com um sorriso no rosto levando os seus óculos e as várias sacolas. Ela sabia que o estrago já havia sido feito, ela sabia que já tinha tocado no meu ponto mais fraco.

Decidi sair dali, o escritório só me fazia lembrar cada vez mais do que eu estava indo fazer, e do que acontecia em minha vida.

Entrei no escritório de Laurent e vi que tudo estava vazio. Provavelmente ele estava tomando um café ou no banheiro. Sentei-me no divã e fiquei pensando nas coisas que Tanya havia me dito.

Como Laurent demorava decidi explorar o escritório. Aliás, eu era dono daquilo ali, então poderia fazer o que quisesse.

Dentre as inúmeras coisas que eu procurei, eu achei uma gaveta em especial que estava lacrada com chave. Fiquei curioso e tentei ver se eu achava a chave em algum lugar na sala. Mas aparentemente ela não estava ali.

Ouvi Laurent se aproximando e logo me sentei no divã novamente. Ele abriu a porta e se mostrou surpreso por eu estar ali.

Laurent parecia que tinha saído e acabado de voltar para o escritório.

- Edward, acabei de voltar do hospital. – A dor que me consumia voltou mais forte.

- E como ela está...? – Perguntei com um peso na garganta.

- Não houve progressos, infelizmente. Mas tenho certeza de que logo uma recuperação... – Ele abriu sua maleta e retirou alguns papéis ali de dentro. Vi de relance que tinha o nome de Bella. Assisti ele pegar uma chave e abrir a gaveta que eu havia visto minutos antes, e colocar os papéis ali dentro.

- É...

- Talvez ela saia do hospital e faça uma recuperação em casa... Acho que lá não é um bom ambiente para ela se lembrar... Talvez ela indo aos lugares que ela freqüentou nesses últimos três meses... Você tem alguma sugestão...?

- Não. Não tenho nenhuma. – E saí correndo da sala dele. Eu sabia que poderia ter deixado Laurent confuso com minha reação, mas na verdade aquilo não me importava.

Avisei Andressa que não me esperasse mais por hoje e rumei para o lugar onde eu queria ir.

Chegando ao hospital, o médico logo me reconheceu e gentilmente explicou que eu não poderia entrar ali, devido ao estado em que Bella ficava toda vez que eu ia ali. Eu consegui contornar e ele acabou deixando no período em que ela estivesse dormindo.

Esperei na cafeteria e acho que tomei umas dez xícaras de café forte, depois o médico me chamou para ir ao quarto, onde ela já havia dormido.

Entrando, eu fechei a porta cuidadosamente atrás de mim. Bella dormia como um anjo, e ela permanecia encolhida em seus lençóis, como sempre ela estava. Seus olhos pareciam bem fechados e seus lábios estavam entre abertos. Tive uma imensa vontade de tocá-los de beijá-los, porém eu sabia que se ela acordasse, eu teria que sair dali ouvindo mais uma vez as palavras "Eu não te conheço".

Coloquei uma mecha que estava cobrindo seus olhos e coloquei gentilmente para trás de suas orelhas.

Aproximei-me de seu rosto e murmurei gentilmente enquanto algumas lágrimas saiam dos meus olhos.

"_Eu te amo, mas você nem se lembra de mim. No seu mundo eu sou inexistente. Porém no meu... Você viverá eternamente, Bella."_

Suspirei e saí do quarto e do hospital. Doía-me o que eu estava fazendo, porém eu acreditava que era a melhor coisa que eu tinha para fazer.

Fui até a casa dos meus pais para mudar um pouco de cenário e tentar esquecer as coisas, porém tudo foi motivo de mais recordações dolorosas.

A piscina lembrava Bella tomando banho com Alice no mesmo dia do almoço com minha família. Os coqueiros lembravam Bella caída logo após de ter sido picada pela aranha, o meu quarto lembrava o dia em que eu fiz as pazes com ela pela primeira vez e logo depois nós marcamos as viagens para Paris.

A dor aumentou cada vez mais, e minha mãe que me viu encolhido nas escadas da casa, e logo veio me abraçar me dando apoio.

Eu não lembro muito bem do que se passou depois, só lembro-me de uma frase que Esme disse para mim, antes de eu ir embora.

"Deus não permite que seus filhos sofram eternamente. Se as coisas acontecem em nossas vidas, é porque tem um propósito maior. Nunca se esqueça disso".

Saí de lá e fui até meu apartamento. Tanya ainda não estava lá, mas eu via as sacolinhas e as inúmeras roupinhas de bebês que ela havia comprado. Por que aquelas roupinhas tinham que ser de Tanya? E não de Bella? Porque não era Bella que morava ali comigo, quem era minha noiva?

Desabei na cama e comecei a chorar. Há duas semanas eu não havia me permitido pensar na amnésia de Bella, porém as palavras de Tanya abriram uma ferida que estava se desenvolvendo sem eu nem ao menos perceber isso. De todos os pensamentos que haviam passado por minha cabeça naquele momento, eu cheguei á somente uma conclusão:

Bella se esquecera de mim, porque eu fazia mal á ela. Portanto só me restava uma coisa á fazer. Tirá-la de todo esse mal e depois permitir que ela vivesse sua própria vida. Sem o mal que a cercava. _Eu._

-

-

-

**Um mês depois.**

**FANFICS TWILIGHT. COLUNA DANIELLE SPARKLE, OPS, ISABELLA SWAN.**

_Falta apenas duas semanas, queridos leitores, para o julgamento de Isabella Swan que todos conhecem como a modelo revelação Danielle Sparkle._

_Ela vai ser julgada por falsas identidades ideológicas, processo de caráter contra o mundo da moda, e outros requisitos que incluem "como os fãs reagiram", a decepção, o desapego e inúmeras outras causas. Seu advogado será o famoso Edward Cullen, modelo também da Bella's Week que defenderá sua "colega de passarela". Isso realmente é muito estranho, caros leitores, muitos acham que existem muitos envolvimentos por trás disso tudo. Digo amorosos. Na última semana, o advogado da ré, fez uma declaração de que Isabella Swan estaria em más condições psicológicas. Segundo fontes, alguns médicos e especialistas da corte foram averiguar a veracidade dos fatos. E segundo conseguiram provar Isabella realmente não tem condições para comparecer ao julgamento, por motivos não declarados._

_Realmente a situação está preta para Isabella Swan, e queremos ver como o seu advogado irá conseguir ganhar esta batalha. Talvez com todo seu charme, e andar elegante, mas será que a suprema corte permitirá "juradas" no julgamento? Bem, achamos que não._

_Voltamos depois com notícias quentes da coluna de __**DANIELLE SPARKLE, OPS, ISABELLA SWAN.**__ Mais informações, __**COLUNA DO GOSTOSO DO EDWARD CULLEN.**_

-

-

-

- Edward eu realmente estou tentando arranjar aquelas coisas que você me pediu, mas é meio difícil, cara. – Jasper falou colocando as mãos nos meus ombros. Estávamos na empresa e ele estava debruçado em vários papéis assim como eu. – Você tem certeza de que vai conseguir argumentos suficientes para tirá-la dessa?

- Claro que vamos. – Disse convicto. Precisava ser assim... – Olha cara, se você não se sente bem com isso você pode ir embora, eu vou entender...

- Não. – Ele disse rindo pela primeira vez naquele dia. – Cara, além de eu acreditar que Bella foi enganada, e mesmo se não tivesse sido que ela não merece ser punida por isso, Alice me mataria também. Concluindo, eu estou com você. Só te digo que eles vão pegar pesado.

- Eu sei... O material que a gente tem é bom... A mãe dela já chegou?

- Ela chega hoje. Emmet vai pegar ela no aeroporto, o pai dela se recuperou do tal acidente. Eles bem estão bem transtornados com isso.

- Eles sabem de tudo...?

- Sabem. Alice contou a eles por telefone. Eles não achavam que tudo aquilo do passado voltaria á tona ágora.

- Ninguém imaginava. E Tom...?

- Ele realmente sumiu do mapa. Mas acho que ele foi convocado para o julgamento, ele é praticamente essencial.

- É... – Bufei na cadeira.

- Você sabe que o julgamento lá na França aquele entre os espanhóis vai ser daqui três semanas. Eu tenho um material pronto se você quiser ver...

- Ah ok. Eu dou uma olhada depois. Vai ser bom para eu ir até esse julgamento.

- Ah... E Laurent falou que precisa falar com você depois.

- Sobre?

- Não sei se é sobre Bella, cara. Realmente não sei.

- Se for diga á ele que não. Estou cansado de ouvir que "talvez" tenha recuperações, "talvez" ela não perca a memória para sempre.

- Ok. Bem... Vou indo ver se eu descubro mais alguma coisa, quer algo?

- Um café seria ótimo. – Disse.

-

-

-

- Senhor Cullen, tem chamada na linha dois.

- Obrigada Andressa. Alô? – disse batucando a caneta da mesa de carvalho.

- Edward! – Era a voz de Alice. Suspirei.

- Oi Alice.

- Edward, como que vão as investigações, o julgamento é daqui duas semanas?

- É... – mordi a ponta da caneta. – Não vai muito bem Alice. Não tem muitos fatos que comprovam absolutamente nada. É como se não tivesse alguma causa para defender.

- Que pena... Bem, eu meio que queria saber se... Quando Bella voltar á si... – Fechei meus olhos com aquelas palavras de Alice. – Ou se ela não voltar á si, o que vai acontecer com ela? Digo se você não conseguir provar nada e ela for condenada o que vai acontecer com ela nem se lembrando do que fez...?

- O júri ainda não decidiu sobre isso. Talvez quando ela acordar ela receba a pena, ou se não, não sei o que pode acontecer... Mas não vai acontecer nada disso. Eu vou conseguir defendê-la.

- Espero que sim. Ah, você não sabe, eu e Laurent descobrimos que Bella...

- Alice! – Falei exasperado. – Eu não quero saber... Eu já te disse que vou defendê-la e pronto. Eu vou deixá-la em paz depois desse julgamento... E eu não preciso saber nada dela. – Desliguei o telefone na cara de Alice.

Na verdade eu queria saber como as coisas estavam indo, se tinha pelo menos uma evolução sequer nesse um mês que havia se passado. Mas eu sabia que isso só me acarretaria sofrimento. E que para deixá-la eu tinha que cortar meus laços de pouquinho em pouquinho. E o último deles seria o julgamento.

**Bella**

- Eu não quero pizza Alice! – Gritei para ela, enquanto ela queria ligar para um delivery boy.

- Não gosta mais Bella? – Ela disse cínica.

- Gosto. Mas eu estou ficando uma baleia não percebe? Eu não sei por que isso, e com certeza é por causa dessas comidas que eu como aqui com você.

- Prefere a comida de hospital então? Ok, eu ligo agora mesmo para...

- Não. Ok. Mas não pizza. Eu se não eu vou ficar_ mais_ enorme. – Eu disse. Alice revirou os olhos e foi até a varanda da minha casa. Há duas semanas eu havia saído do hospital, na verdade eu não via necessidade nenhuma de ter que ficar lá nem que fosse só por uma hora.

O doutor Laurent vinha em casa todos os dias para conversar comigo, e cada vez mais eu estava convencida de que não tinha nada para eu me lembrar, simplesmente.

Alice voltou com o celular nas mãos e parecia aborrecida. Ultimamente ela andava muito assim, apesar de seu extremo bom humor. De vez em quando ela olhava para mim estranhamente, e fazia perguntas estranhas. Realmente ela tinha mudado.

Antes que a comida chegasse decidi por subir ao meu quarto e arrumar um pouco as coisas. Meu pai e minha mãe chegariam de Washington amanhã e eu queria esperá-los bem. Alice me disse que eles estavam de férias lá, e que eles visitaram Forks minha morada quando criança.

Eu estava feliz por eles, depois de tanto tempo curtindo uma viagem juntos.

Subi para o quarto de minha mãe e no meio de seus armários encontrei um livrinho preto todo encadernado de fitas coloridas. No centro dele havia um coração vermelho e rosa e dentro estava escrito: "_Para meu amor"._

Abri curiosamente e fiquei super emocionada com o que eu encontrei ali dentro. Era como se fosse um diário em que meus pais reuniram as cartas de amor quando jovens, os bilhetes, algumas expressões, relatos de dias importantes e até pedaços de rosas envelhecidos com o tempo.

Senti as lágrimas descendo dos meus olhos. Era tão bonito! "Eu queria ter um amor assim um dia..."

Fechei cuidadosamente e rumei até o meu quarto. Minha mãe sempre teve o hábito de escrever diários, e eu sempre queria escrever o meu também.

Eu lembrava que quando eu havia acabado de chegar a Chicago eu havia começado a escrever um, como se fosse uma nova vida. E na verdade era.

Sempre era interessante ver o que a gente escrevia no passado, e ver as mudanças que aconteceram com a gente ao longo do tempo, eu sabia que isso poderia ser legal para mim talvez até para Alice. Porém eu não me lembrava onde eu havia colocado meu diário, mas eu me lembraria qualquer hora dessas. Não era algo tão importante.

-

-

-

**Edward**

Entrei no escritório de Laurent e me deparei com ele lendo um monte de papéis. Logo constatei que sua gaveta trancada com chave, na verdade agora estava aberta e que os papéis que ele lia eram de lá.

- Chamou-me Laurent? – Perguntei me sentindo estressado de estar ali naquele ambiente "psicológico".

- Aham. – Ele não tirou os olhos dos papéis por longos dois minutos e eu me sentia cada vez mais impaciente. – Bem... – Ele esticou os braços e apoiou-os na mesa enquanto batucava os dedos como se fosse a um piano na mesa.

- Fale logo então, porque eu tenho coisas do julgamento para acertar...

- Vou ser breve, prometo. – Ele disse retirando seus óculos. – Edward, você se lembra que eu lhe disse que todos os documentos dos meus pacientes eram confidenciais?

- Claro. – Disse não sabendo onde aquilo iria chegar.

- Porém, ao analisar o caso, as circunstâncias tudo. Eu decidi burlar essa regra, pela primeira vez em minha vida. Por um motivo maior.

- Que motivo maior?

- Você e Bella.

- E o que seria?

- Simplesmente leia esses documentos Edward. – Ele estendeu para mim os papéis que ele estava analisando anteriormente. – Acho que você vai gostar do que ler... Ou não.

**Bella**

- Alice! Isso não é uma pizza, nem uma comida de hospital, mas até que está boa. – Disse á ela.

- Veja o que você quer. Não quer pizza porque engorda. Não quer comida de hospital porque é ruim... E ainda me fala que a comida é "até que boa"... – Ela disse me fazendo rir.

- Eu estou brincando. Mas olha depois daqui você me ajuda a procurar uma coisa em meu quarto...?

- O quê? – Ela disse enquanto mandava uma mensagem de texto.

- Um diário. – Disse mastigando calmamente a comida. Alice me fitou com os olhos assombrados e deixou o celular totalmente de lado.

- Um... Diário? – ela disse pausadamente.

- Aham. Por que a cara...?

- E porque essa vontade agora...? Nunca soube que você tinha um diário!

- Ah, não sei. Eu vi uma coisa da minha mãe e tive vontade de ver o meu. Eu sei que eu escrevi algum, só não me lembro onde ele está...

- Você sabe se você sempre o escreveu?

- Eu sempre tive esse hábito pelo que eu me lembre. – Disse não entendendo o porquê da cara de Alice.

- Bella! – Ela quase gritou e começou a pular que nem uma doida. – Estou tão feliz! Vou ligar para Laurent agora mesmo!

- E por quê?

- Por uma coisa que é bem melhor do que ver meu noivo vestido com o terno branco do meu irmão! – Ela disse me deixando extremamente confusa. As coisas estavam bem confusas, mas eu deixei de lado e terminei de comer a deliciosa refeição não engordativa.

**Edward**

A semana se passou correndo. Eu nem estava vendo o tempo passar. Nesse meio tempo eu tive que acompanhar Tanya em uma ultra cenografia, e minhas últimas esperanças que aquilo fosse uma barriga implantada internamente haviam se dissipado. Mesmo assim eu me senti contente em ver o meu filho ali. Sim era um menino. Apesar da mãe que tinha ele era meu filho, e eu quase experimentei a sensação de derramar algumas lágrimas com os primeiros exames.

As investigações transcorreram bem, agora eu precisava somente afirmar a minha defesa para dali á sete dias, no dia do julgamento.

Laurent havia me dado um trunfo imenso, e eu estava satisfeito com isso. Aumentei o salário em dez vezes e Andressa quase que me agarrou de felicidade quando eu contei isso á ela.

A minha defesa estava praticamente pronta e eu tinha que admitir que não estava certo sobre sua consistência. Mas eu havia feito o meu melhor.

Os pais de Bella haviam chegado e eu tive uma longa conversa com eles em meu escritório, expliquei toda a situação e eles pareceram entender apesar de chocados. Eles iriam depor no julgamento.

Há muito tempo havia anoitecido e eu não tinha mais nada para fazer no escritório. Desci até a garagem e andei pelas ruas de Chicago. Passei por uma em particular em que Bella havia me dado um chute na virilha no mesmo dia do jantar dos Smirks. Sorri tristemente com a memória.

Fui até o aeroporto e comprei as passagens só de ida para França para dali três semanas. O julgamento me faria bem.

Saí de lá e continuei vagando pelas ruas e quando dei por mim eu estava na frente da casa de Bella. As luzes estavam apagadas e eu me permiti ficar ali contemplando aquela imagem. Talvez eu pudesse ver Bella... Talvez eu pudesse vê-la e ela se lembrasse de mim. Mas não! Não! Eu fazia mal á ela. Eu era mal á vida dela. Eu só a prejudicava. Não podia ficar perto dela desse jeito.

Abanei a cabeça e dei a partida para sair dali, mas algo me impediu. Uma luz se acendeu na casa e eu fiquei meio que hipnotizado com aquilo.

Depois de longos minutos vi um vulto através das cortinas da cozinha aparentemente bebendo um copo de água. Vi ela mexendo nos cabelos e só por esse toque vi que era Bella.

Meu coração parou literalmente e minha respiração ficou suspensa. Desliguei o farol rapidamente ao ver que poderia me denunciar, mas já era tarde, Bella abriu a cortina para ver o que se passava e seus olhos se encontraram com os meus.

Por um momento achei que ela tivesse me reconhecido devido á intensidade de seu olhar, por um momento desisti de tudo e corri para seus braços para beijá-la e tê-la de novo.

Porém, Bella mudou sua expressão, para uma de raiva, e até medo, e logo fechou a cortina e apagou as luzes. E tudo ficou na escuridão.

Suspirei. Dei a partida no carro e corri o mais rápido que pude. Lembrei-me de uma frase que nunca havia saído de minha cabeça.

"_A única pessoa que pode separá-los são eles mesmos"._

Era o que estava acontecendo agora... A mente de Bella queria que ela me esquecesse, e eu – apesar da dor que me consumia e da vontade de gritar para ela que eu a amava e que ela era minha – simplesmente estava a ajudando. Porque uma vez eu li que amor estava implantado nos sacrifícios. Só não sabia que dentre eles incluía abdicar de meu amor por ela.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **_ÉÉ... *snif, snif* , bem, infelizmente né... é assim que as coisas andam! o prox cap já é o julgamento e prometo fortes emoções!_

_Me digam o que acharam do cap!_

_AGRADECENDO A TODAS AS REVIEWS! ADOOOREI AS IDÉIAS! IOAHEIOHAEO, e como é fim de fic, QUEM TÁ DE BBB DÁ UM OI NÉ! hioahoihaeo..._

_Hoje não vai dar tempo para respondeu uma por uma, eu tenho que fazer um monte de coisas aqui e quase que eu não consegui postar o cap hoje.. mas enfim, quero agradecer á vocês: Dani, Ana Carolina P.,Bibi,Elise Garcia , Menega, Bells C, Thays, viike0!_

_Já anotei todas as idéias no meu caderninho ;)_

_Aaah e como prometido aqui a sinopse da nova fic! : _

**De repente... Religiosa: **_Bella se vê no pior momento de sua vida quando descobre que seu namorado, Mike Newton, a trai descaradamente, nada mais nada menos, do que com praticamente todas as garotas de Nova York. Isso porque ele participa de uma espécie de 'clã', cuja única função é pegar todas, não importando as namoradas, esposas, ou quaisquer outros relacionamentos. Bella, portanto, decidi fazer de tudo para se reerguer... Decidi beber, arranjar outros, porém ela é muito destrambelhada e é muito influenciada pelos outros. Até que um dia em um telefonema, alguém diz que o que ela precisa é "Jesus"... E ela vai procurar então Jesus, na igreja. Mas ao invés disso, suas concepções de religião mudam completamente, ao avistar o maravilhoso, perfeito, lindo e totalmente PADRE, Edward Cullen..._ (EM BREVE)

Beeeijos,

NAT.


	35. 34 O Julgamento

**N/A: **

**Owwwwn! Gente a fic tá acabando! *se mata com a faca da cozinha***

**Só tem mais um cap e o epílogo! *chora arrancando os cabelos***

**Bem, esse cap é gigante, lembram do 24? Pois é... eu suspeito que seja até maior! Então, simplesmente peguem seus lençinhos, e riam e chorem com esse capítulo! Em especial para vocês! ;)**

**Capítulo 34 – O julgamento.**

**Alice**

- Sim... Ok... Sua ligação está sendo transferida.

- Ótimo. Dá para ir mais rápido? – Praticamente gritei no telefone.

Fiquei inúteis minutos ouvindo a nona sinfonia de Mozart, o cão Beethoven, ou quem quer que tenha feito á primeira, segunda ou qüinquagésima sinfonia de alguns dos músicos citados á cima.

Finalmente a minha ligação havia sido passada para a sala de Laurent.

- Laurent! – Gritei no telefone. – Finalmente você atendeu esse telefone.

- Desculpe, eu estava atendendo um paciente... O que foi Alice? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Bella?

- Não! Mas vai acontecer! – Eu disse nervosa, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo. Eu era 'expert' em sentir várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- O que vai acontecer?

- Ela vai recuperar os três meses perdidos!

- Como? Como você vai fazer isso?

- Nem eu e nem você. Mas o diário dela. Doutor será que você entende de "esconde-esconde" assim como você entende de psicologia?

- Acho que sim... Por quê?

- Então, o que você está esperando! O julgamento é hoje! Venha para cá agora!

**Edward**

- Oi meu filho, como você está?

- Estou bem mãe. – Respondi enquanto endireitava minha gravata.

- Eu te conheço. Você não está bem...

- Ok. Não vou ser mal educado e falar "por que perguntou, então?"

Minha mãe deu uma risada seca do outro lado da linha. Me olhei atentamente no espelho. O meu terno estava passado do jeito que deveria estar, e a gravata estava torta do jeito que deveria estar. Somente o meu cabelo estragava o meu visual de homem de negócios e advogado respeitado.

Mas algo do Edward modelo tinha que permanecer ali.

- Como você está vestido? Aposto que elegantemente, mas com o cabelo em total desarmonia! – Minha mãe falou quase me assustando. Como mãe sabia dos nossos pensamentos?

- Ok. Você sabe de tudo. Talvez o FANFICS TWILIGHT esteja certo quando diz que eu tenha que usar o meu charme perante ás juradas...

- Ouvi dizer que parece que não haverá juradas...

- Bem, se é assim, espero que não tenha nenhum marido dessas juradas. – Disse com um sorriso seco. Na verdade eu estava muito nervoso, mas eu estava fazendo de tudo para conseguir contornar isso. – Mãe eu já vou indo...

- A ok. Eu e seu pai chegaremos lá um pouco mais tarde. O nosso testemunho vai ser necessário?

- Acho que nesse primeiro bloco não. As testemunhas são só para o segundo, depois que eu apresentar a minha defesa.

- Ok. Eu realmente não entendo nada dessas democracias. É surpreendente o fato de você ser lindo e advogado ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok, mãe. Tenho que ir. Beijos. – Desliguei o celular e taquei dentro da maleta de couro estilizada.

- TANYA! – Berrei. Não ouve nenhuma resposta. – TANYA! – Chamei de novo. Onde que aquela cobra estava quando – em momentos raros – a gente precisava dela? Eu estava pensando seriamente em repetir uma vez em que coloquei sonífero na bebida dela e ela apagou durante o dia... Mas daí ela foi ao hospital e encontrou Bella lá e não foi uma boa idéia. Talvez aquilo hoje pudesse funcionar. Eu não queria que ela estragasse QUALQUER coisa.

Procurei impaciente pelo apartamento inteiro e O ser estava toda jogada no sofá da sala de estar, com uma tigela de pipoca na frente e morrendo de rir assistindo um filme de terror.

- Você não ouve não? – Disse prendendo meu relógio no pulso. Ela me ignorou e continuou gargalhando vendo o filme. Fui pegar alguns papéis que estavam em cima da mesinha de centro e vi que do que ela estava rindo.

Ela assistia "O chamado 2", e bem na parte em que a Samara escalava o poço para pegar Rachel. Com suas risadas, dava para imaginar que ela estava assistindo "Shrek 3" ou qualquer outro filme do tipo.

- Eu vou ao julgamento agora, e você está aí rindo? – Disse inconformado com a situação.

Ela voltou o olhar para mim pela primeira vez, como se tivesse notado minha presença.

- Isso é para você ver Eddie, que enquanto você sofre tudo isso aí, tem gente que vive a vida e é feliz.

- Você é louca... – Disse com horror.

- Não, não sou. Vá logo ao julgamento, perca bem, e volte para mim e para o pequeno Eddie!

Rolei meus olhos. Tanya não iria fazer nenhum mal no julgamento, ela estava ocupada o suficiente em rir de filmes de terror. Talvez fosse melhor deixar ela e sua loucura em paz. E também tinha o filho dela, ele não tinha culpa da mãe desequilibrada que tinha.

Saí do apartamento ainda ouvindo as risadas estrondosas de Tanya. Durante todo o percurso até o tribunal fiquei repassando tudo o que eu tinha que falar e fazer. Rezei internamente para que tudo desse certo e eu conseguisse tirar Bella dessa emboscada.

Lembrei da noite na última semana em que vira Bella pela última vez e que a dor tomara conta de mim. Aquela fora a última vez que eu a veria. E para sempre.

Eu teria que me acostumar com aquilo.

Cheguei ao tribunal e aquilo mais parecia um evento de moda do que um julgamento.

Tinham fotógrafos para todos os lados, fãs, seguranças, jornais, revistas. E foi um verdadeiro bombardeio o que eles fizeram para cima do meu carro.

Os seguranças me ajudaram a entrar em uma área reservada e eu consegui sair sem ser pisoteado por gente louca.

O tribunal de Chicago era um lugar grande e todo decorado no melhor estilo vitoriano. Ele existia há muito tempo, e era o mais tradicional de toda a cidade. Já havia ido lá várias vezes para defender clientes importantes, e nem esses clientes importantes recebiam tanta atenção como Bella estava recebendo. Ou o julgamento dela, tanto faz.

Existiam várias departamentos e salas que eram divididas por categorias. Cada sessão tinha um juiz responsável e um determinado assunto. Se a pessoa fosse julgada por roubo, por exemplo, ela iria para uma sessão separada das outras, e lá dentro ainda, ela iria á julgamento na sala que seguisse ao seu "grau de importância".

No caso de Bella, o julgamento seria na principal sala de todo o tribunal, onde todas as sessões poderiam ir, em caso de eventos importantes.

Eu sabia que toda essa atenção estava sendo dada devida á fama dela, porque do jeito que a justiça estava, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ela teria uma pequena pena, em lugar fechado, e talvez nem o gato da casa dela soubesse o que havia passado com sua dona. E também aquilo poderia prejudicar Bella. Porque, aliás, a justiça não queria fazer feio, na frente de toda a imprensa, jornais e revistas, não só de Chicago, mas de todo país.

Cheguei à sala reservada para a defesa. Encontrei Jasper falando com Alice no telefone.

- Eu sei meu amor, eu sei... Ele não quer, sim... Ei, ele acabou de chegar, te ligo depois, certo? – Ele desligou o celular e colocou no bolso do paletó depois voltou-se para mim.

- Ei Jasper.

- Edward, o que é aquilo ali na frente? Eu quase fui massacrado por um bando de mulheres doidas!

Dei uma risadinha enquanto me sentava na cadeira de couro vermelho que tinha ali.

- Espero que você tenha vindo com seu protetor de partes íntimas... – jasper corou e mexeu nos cabelos, nervoso.

- Certo, não precisa ficar espalhando isso por aí.

- O que Alice queria...? – Perguntei tirando meus papéis da maleta.

- Bem, ela queria falar de Bella.

Fechei meus olhos ao vê-lo pronunciar aquele nome.

- Não me fale Jasper... – Disse sentindo o nó voltar á minha garganta. – Daqui a algumas horas eu tenho que estar cem por cento inteiro para conseguir falar com o juiz,...

- Eu sei, mas...

- Além do que eu tomei minha decisão. E ninguém vai mudá-la, certo? – Falei o olhando com o "chefe" não como o cunhado.

- Certo. Eu só pensei...

- Não pensou nada, Jasper. Agora vamos falar sobre o julgamento.

-

-

-

**Bella**

- Bella, onde você pode ter colocado o seu diário?

- Eu não sei Alice. E por que você não responde minhas perguntas? Eu não engoli a história que meus pais foram fazer compras, meu pai nunca acompanhava minha mãe em compras! E também não sei o que o doutor Laurent vem fazer aqui tão cedo! E por que você quer tanto esse diário! – Disse já ficando extremamente aborrecida.

Alice estava agindo muito estranhamente, e a sensação de que algo estava sendo escondido de mim, só crescia com o tempo.

- Bella, você não quer me ajudar, não? É para o seu bem!

- Que bem? Por acaso é para eu me lembrar de alguma coisa? Alice já se passou um mês desde que vocês vieram com essa história absurda, e eu já estou começando a achar que é tudo lorota!

- Bella! – Ela me olhou repreensivamente batendo o pé furiosamente no chão.

- É isso mesmo o que eu acho. Eu já estou cansada disso tudo! Eu quero voltar á trabalhar! Eu tenho os meus clientes e eles devem estar de cabelo em pé por minha causa. – Saí de lá espumando raiva. Deixei Alice no quarto e desci até a sala de estar na minha casa.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número da ECD, onde Jake trabalhava.

Uma mulher disse que ele não se encontrava. Bufei, e liguei para a casa dele. Ninguém atendia. E o celular só atendeu com três tentativas de minha parte.

- Alô?

- Jake é Bella!

- Bella? – Ele perguntou parecendo surpreso. Eu não estava ouvindo ele direito devido ao barulho que estava do outro lado da linha.

- Onde você está Jake?

- Eu...? Eu, Bella estou no meio de uma festa, não dá para falar agora...

- Uma festa ás 9 da manhã?

- Er... É uma Rave. Desculpe Bella tenho que ir, beijos. – ele desligou na minha cara. Jake nunca fizera isso.

E Jake nunca ia em Raves! O mundo estava perdido e estranho mesmo.

Sentei no sofá e ouvi o barulho de Alice remexendo no meu quarto, rolei os olhos e comecei a assistir TV. Fiquei rodando os canais até encontrar algum que não falasse do avião que desapareceu no Brasil, ou da gripe suína.

**Edward**

Algum funcionário do tribunal veio me informar que o juiz já estava na ante-sala. Suspirei controlando meu nervosismo, e peguei minha pasta me dirigindo até lá.

Para minha surpresa, o juiz na verdade, era juíza, e eu me surpreendi com isso. E com muita razão.

Ela era muito séria, e parecia que não tinha ficado abalada com meu ar sexy ou minha gravata torta. Ela estendeu a mão que eu apertei efusivamente.

- Sou a juíza Xarol. Está pronta sua defesa?

- Sim. – Respondi firme.

- Ótimo. – Ela respondeu.

Saí da ante-sala e fui para outro lugar onde tinha uma grande porta de carvalho daquelas que abre para masmorras. Outro funcionário indicou a hora que era para eu entrar e eu entrei.

Lá dentro fui bombardeado por fleches, microfones, e câmeras de vídeo. Continuei sem expressão e mais funcionários me indicaram onde que era para eu me sentar. Como se eu precisasse disso, logicamente.

Sentei calmamente, colocando a pasta em linha reta na mesa. Os fotógrafos e o pessoal da TV estavam em uma área reservada, mas mesmo assim eu me sentia "violado".

O tempo se passou, enquanto as pessoas iam entrando em seus lugares. Os jurados entraram e para minha tristeza, só havia uma mulher no total de sete.

Logo depois anunciaram a juíza Xarol e ela entrou com uma espécie de bata.

- Primeiramente peço que a mídia se mantenha em extremo silêncio, senão o acordo feito que deu a permissão para a entrada de vocês vai ser rompido. Estamos aqui hoje, para darmos início ao julgamento da senhorita Isabella Swan. A ré foi liberada da presença por motivos médicos. Advogado de defesa, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. – Eu me levantei ao dizer meu nome, logo me sentei novamente. – Do outro lado temos um promotor federal que defenderá as idéias de ataque. James Bordot. – Um homem alto e loiro levantou do outro lado da sala e logo depois sentou. A juíza começou a apresentar os jurados, o escrivão. Explicou o que aconteceria resumidamente, os direitos, deveres. – Hoje, Isabella Swan será julgada pelos seus crimes, por falsas identidades ideológicas, omissão, engano público, e desmoralização do mundo da moda.

Quando a juíza falou a palavra "crime" confesso que me doeu. Eu não via Bella como uma criminosa.

- E o julgamento começa a partir de agora. – E a juíza bateu o martelinho na mesa, indicando que o momento para defender o amor da minha vida, havia começado.

**Bella**

Enquanto eu passava os canais, achei um que parecia que estava ocorrendo um julgamento. Tinha vários fotógrafos, e parecia que a imprensa toda de Chicago estava lá. Realmente deveria ser uma pessoa importante que estava sendo julgada. Talvez um artista de cinema como R. Kelly.

Como eu não queria assistir Titanic que passava em outro canal, muito menos desenhos animados, decidi por começar a assistir o julgamento. Um pouco de barraco que acontecia de vez em quando em lugares como esse, era sempre bom para melhorar minha auto-estima.

**Edward**

Aquele julgamento começou como todos. Já era para eu estar acostumado, mas era lógico que não se tratando de quem eu estava defendendo.

O homem que era meio que subsidiário da juíza começou a fazer um relatório dos "crimes". Falou do desfile, dos nomes, da reação das pessoas, e foi detalhando tudo. Senti vários olhares em mim – quer dizer, mais olhares ainda em mim – quando disseram meu nome ao participar do desfile.

Eu sabia que aquilo poderia causar problemas, caso dissessem que eu era cúmplice ou coisa parecida.

Depois de longos e monótonos discursos a juíza agradeceu o subsidiário, e chamou o promotor para expor seus argumentos.

Coloquei minha mão para baixo da mesa para evitar que os fotógrafos as vissem torcendo de raiva a medida que o promotor ia dizendo suas "idéias".

Ele disse de tudo, desde que o que Bella fez foi imoral e mesquinho, até dizer que talvez aquilo tenha levado o mundo da moda á falência, e que os modelos se sentiam ultrajados com aquilo. Não sei por que mais aquilo me lembrou muito o FANFICS TWILIGHT.

Ouvi vários "Ahhs", e "Ohhs" da platéia como se eles não vissem que aquilo era um monte de besteira. Eu acho até que se eu tivesse no lugar dele, mesmo não concordando, eu poderia expor argumentos melhores. Porém mesmo assim, eu sabia que minha posição não estava muito forte no momento. Mas eu só tinha duas opções hoje, que era ganhar ou vencer. Não me permitiria perder.

**Bella**

Eu sempre me entediava com o começo dos julgamentos. Com aquele monólogo chato que todos do júri faziam. Eu gostava mesmo da parte dos barracos e brigas conjugares.

Eu ainda não havia descoberto quem estava sendo julgado, ou por que. Só sabia que um promotor falaria no momento.

Fui até a cozinha e estourei uma pipoca no microondas. No andar de cima podia ouvir Alice andar para todo lado resmungando coisas do tipo. "Cadê aquele maldito diário?"

Rolei meus olhos e despejei a pipoca em uma tigela de vidro e voltei para a sala.

Antes que eu sequer pudesse me sentar no sofá, a campainha tocou.

- Oi Bella. Como vai? – Ele disse estendendo a mão.

- Oi... Quem é você? – Disse confusa.

- Eu sou Mike Newton. Não se lembra de mim?

- Acho que não estou me lembrando de muitas pessoas no momento... – Disse revirando os olhos.

- Eu soube. – Ele disse parecendo triste. – Ei, seus pais estão aí?

- Er... – Eu não sabia se podia confiar nele ou não, mas não vi nenhum mal nisso. – Não estão.

- Ótimo. Posso entrar?

- É... O que você é de mim mesmo?

Ele deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Sou o chefe de sua mãe. Eu sou dono dos Smirks. – Ele disse com um sorriso.

- Ah, o chefe! Claro que pode entrar. – Disse abrindo a porta para ele. – É... Eu estava comendo pipoca, aceita?

- Claro. Assistindo filme? – Ele perguntou interessado.

- Não. Um julgamento.

- um julgamento? – Ele perguntou assustado.

- É... Parece de alguém importante e é melhor do que ver notícias repetidas em outros canais.

- Ah, com certeza. – Ele disse parecendo desconfortável.

- Minha mãe não demora á chegar, ela foi às compras. – Eu disse insegura.

- Ah sim. Eu posso esperá-la?

- Ah claro. – disse. Eu estava achando muito estranho aquela situação, mas ele era o chefe da minha mãe, eu não poderia impulsioná-lo porta á fora. – Ei, eu vou ali em cima um instante, fique á vontade. – Disse e subi rapidamente ás escadas, encontrando Alice mexendo em alguns livros no meu quarto.

- Ei Bella! Ouvi a campainha, é o Laurent?

- Não. – Disse sussurrando com medo de que o tal Mike ouvisse. – Alice você conhece algum Mike Newton?

- O QUÊ? – Ela gritou. Pedi para que ela se calasse rápido.

- Ei, fale baixo!

- Por que você perguntou isso Bella?

- Só me responda se você o conhece.

- Você se lembrou dele ou coisa do tipo...? Ok, ele é dono dos Smirks e... Tá mas agora me fale porquê que você está perguntando isso!

- Porque ele está aí embaixo. – Disse sussurrando.

- Aqui?

Assenti com a cabeça. Alice levantou as mãos á cabeça em um sinal de que ela queria pensar direito nas coisas.

- Ok. Vá lá embaixo e distraio-o, eu vou chamar Jasper...

- Jasper? – Perguntei assombrada.

- Bella você tem que confiar em mim, ok? Esse cara está fazendo muito mal, e eu acho que sei o que ele está fazendo aqui, e ainda por cima nesse horário.

- Ele é do mal? – Perguntei como uma criançinha no escuro.

- Ele fez coisas más... – Ela disse suspirando.

- Ok. – Disse ressentida de descer até lá de novo e distraí-lo. – Ah... A propósito Alice, esse livrinho preto que você está segurando é meu diário. Você o achou!

**Edward**

A juíza indicou que era minha vez de falar. Suspirei e tentei ignorar os olhares e câmeras cravados em mim.

- Edward Cullen, advogado de defesa, exponha seus argumentos á defesa de Isabella Swan.

- Bem... – Disse ajeitando a barra do meu paletó e tomando a coragem necessária. – Primeiramente, não estou aqui hoje para declarar que Isabella não fez nenhum crime, porque ela fez. – Ouvi vários murmúrios da platéia, mas tentei ignorar. – Mas digo que esses "crimes" têm justificativas concretas e plausíveis.

- Protesto! – O promotor levantou-se. Isso era hora de "protesto"? – Excelência, o advogado de defesa está afirmando que crimes têm justificativas.

- Protesto negado! – A juíza disse olhando-o reprovadamente. – Deixe-o para a ocasião das testemunhas. Continue Senhor Cullen.

- Isabella Swan foi levada á burlar sua identidade. Ela não tinha consciência que era um crime, e acabou aceitando as propostas de uma determinada pessoa, porque essa pessoa a fez acreditar que era para seu bem e servia ás coisas que ela procurava. Obrigada meritíssima. – Me sentei novamente. Era uma argumentação muito curta, mas era necessário. Eu deixaria o ataque para na hora das testemunhas, se eu falasse muitas coisas, ou fizesse acusações, eu poderia ser julgado por isso, e o promotor James poderia armar um contra-ataque facilmente.

A juíza aceitou o meu pequeno discurso e deu início á entrevista ás testemunhas.

O escrivão se preparou com mais rolos de papéis, enquanto o segurança entrou fazendo o juramento em frente á juíza.

- Chame tuas testemunhas, senhor Cullen. – Ela falou.

Levantei-me e chamei. – Senhora Esme Cullen.

Minha mãe chegou nervosa, e fez o juramento com o segurança. Ela sentou-se no banquinho e eu me aproximei dela.

- Senhora Esme. O que você tem a dizer sobre Isabella Swan?

- Ela é uma menina linda. Não só exteriormente como interiormente também. Ela trabalhou como diarista um tempo lá em casa, e eu confesso que minha casa nunca ficou tão limpa. – Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Você acha que ela tenha feito a falsificação das identidades por vontade própria e aceitando que era um crime?

- Ah não, não! Ela era muito direita. Ela estava muito abalada emocionalmente na época, foi um período difícil para muitas pessoas, um período em que você não controla muitos seus atos. –Ela olhou para mim e eu desviei o olhar.

- PROTESTO! – O maldito James gritou de novo. – A testemunha é mãe do advogado! Pode ser cúmplice ou pode ter combinado o que falaria!

- Com licença... – Minha mãe interrompeu se mostrando lívida, porém controlada. – Eu posso ser mãe dele, mas nem por um decreto eu viria aqui mentir sobre algo ainda mais em um julgamento!

- Agora eu protesto! – Disse me dirigindo á juíza. – O promotor está caluniando a testemunha.

- Protesto aceito. –A juíza falou. – Se controle senhor James, ou teremos que retirá-lo. – Ele se sentou bufando.

Fiz mais algumas perguntas para minha mãe, tudo correspondente ao caráter, integridade, e suas opiniões sobre Bella. O promotor não quis entrevistá-la.

Depois chamei uma ex-patroa dela, chamada Jéssica Stanley que falou bem dela também, apesar de ficar maior tempo arrumando o cabelo do que respondendo as perguntas.

Algumas pessoas que trabalharam com Bella, amigos, colegas, vizinhos foram também. Era a parte em que eu provava o caráter dela.

O promotor também fez algumas perguntas, só que sem sucesso. Eu já estava ficando com raiva dele.

As testemunhas foram indo e vindo, mas nada muito relativo. A bomba ainda estava por vim.

Vi Jasper pelo canto do olho sair da sala rapidamente. Se fosse alguma ligação de Alice ou coisa do tipo, eu o mataria depois.

**Bella**

- Ei, você se importa que eu mude de canal? – Mike perguntou depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

- Ah... Pode mudar. – Eu disse. Eu estava ficando nervosa com sua presença ali, ainda mais sabendo que ele era do "mal".

A campainha tocou e eu quase pulei da cadeira. Mike olhou rapidamente e eu fui abrir. Era Laurent e Jasper.

- Ei, vocês dois! – Disse sorrindo aliviada.

- Onde ele está? – jasper perguntou baixinho. Mostrei com a cabeça onde Mike estava e eles entraram. Alice desceu as escadas rapidamente olhando tudo.

- Ei Mikey! – Jasper disse se aproximando dele.

- Jasper! – Ele perguntou surpreso. – O que faz aqui?

- Essa pergunta era eu que deveria te fazer! – Jasper o pegou forte pelo braço. Ele tentou revidar, mas Laurent também foi para cima dele e domaram-no.

- Ei o que vocês estão fazendo? – ele gritou.

- Você acha mesmo que vai ficar se escondendo aqui na casa de Bella? Você sabia que estava sendo procurado para o julgamento! Agora você vai até lá nem que fosse á força...

- Ei, não! Vocês devem estar me confundindo com alguém, eu...

- Você está se aproveitando dela mais uma vez. Agora que ela não lembra mais de você. Você...

- JASPER! – Alice gritou. Ele olhou e depois olhou para mim. Ele parou de falar na hora.

- Desculpe, desculpe... Vamos Laurent, vamos levá-lo daqui. Tem alguém que quer muito de ver, Mikey!

Laurent e Jasper levaram-no porta á fora e eu fiquei ali com a boca aberta.

- Alice...? O que foi isso?

- Você já vai entender Bella. Eu espero. – Ela disse mostrando o diário que ela trazia em suas mãos. – Mas vamos esperar Laurent...

- Tanto faz. – Disse revirando meus olhos. E voltando á minha TV e á minha pipoca. Alice subiu de novo e eu voltei para o canal do julgamento.

A legenda dizia que o advogado de defesa estava entrevistando ás testemunhas.

O advogado estava de costas, mas aquele cabelo...

Comi um toquinho de pipoca, quando de repente o advogado se vira. E eu avisto o cara do hospital e daquele dia na janela da cozinha. O tal cara Edward Cullen.

**Edward**

Eu já estava ficando estressado com a súbita sumida de Jasper.

A juíza mandou o promotor falar e revidar se ele quisesse. Mas é claro que ele aceitou.

- As testemunhas são insuficientes, elas mostram um "caráter" e responsabilidade que não nos deixam provas que ela "não" cometeu os crimes por ato impensado. – ele se sentou novamente, e eu suspirei. Eu achava que teria que usar o que eu não queria usar. Eu havia ido pronto ao julgamento em todos os sentidos, mas eu ainda nutria esperanças de que eu não tivesse que usar outros termos que poderia tanto me incluir, quanto expor de mais as pessoas, inclusive Bella. Mas se isso fosse realmente necessário, eu usaria sem nenhum receio.

- Bem promotor James, você tem alguma testemunha?

- Sim, excelência. –Ele disse com um sorriso de canto. – Mas eles ainda não chegaram, mas são extremamente importantes, garanto.

- Tão importantes que não podem seguir o horário da sessão?

- Desculpe, meritíssimo. Tenho certeza de que há uma boa razão para isso. – Ele sorriu. Verme!

Ah como eu queria ir lá e acabar com a cara dele. Que testemunhas ele iria arranjar? Aquilo não era um julgamento para ver quem era o culpado ou inocente, era para ver se somente Bella era culpada e inocente!

A juíza então propôs um intervalo de vinte minutos. Se as testemunhas não chegassem ao prazo indicado, elas seriam suspensas.

Saí da sala – ou masmorra- pela mesma porta de carvalho que eu havia entrado. Lá estava a maioria das testemunhas que eu usei a meu favor. Meu pai foi o primeiro a vir falar comigo.

- Edward, como que estão indo as coisas? Bella tem alguma chance?

- As chances não são boas no momento. – Disse mexendo em meus cabelos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Minha mãe perguntou passando seus braços ao redor dos meus ombros.

- Eu vou ter que dizer tudo mãe... Eu não posso desperdiçar as coisas por vergonha, ou medo. É a vida de Bella que está sendo julgada.

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de minha mãe e eu a abracei não querendo que ela chorasse.

- Filho... – Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Eu estou triste em ver você nesse estado por Bella. Mas eu também quero o bem dela. E sei que isso é o certo. Mas Bella é muito sortuda em ter você fazendo isso por ela. Não é qualquer um que se submete ao que você está fazendo. Defendendo ela mesmo ela nem se lembrando de você.

- O que sua mãe está querendo dizer, Edward... – Meu pai disse mais alto e todas as pessoas presentes na sala se viraram para olhar para mim. – É que não só eu e sua mãe temos orgulho por você. Todos aqui presentes temos orgulho de você, filho. Hoje você provou para todos do que o amor é capaz.

Fiquei emocionado com aquelas palavras de meu pai, e logo todos começaram a bater palmas. Vi Jake, Emmet, meus pais, os pais de Bella, e todos que estavam ali para defender Bella junto comigo batendo palmas, e concordando com as palavras de meus pais. Eu sabia agora que não estava sozinho.

**Bella**

- ALICE! – Gritei rapidamente. Ela desceu as escadas como um foguete ainda segurando o diário nas mãos.

- O que foi Bella?

- Alice! Olha ali na TV, olha! –Ela olhou e seus olhos cresceram assustadoramente. Ela correu e desligou a TV.

- Por que você fez isso? – Perguntei.

- Você não deveria estar vendo esse julgamento...

- Mas... Aquele ali era aquele homem, o que disse que me amava que estava no hospital...

- Por isso mesmo, Bella.

- Mas por quê? ALICE! Saia da frente agora dessa TV! Eu já estou cansada nesse um mês que estou aqui sem ter minhas perguntas respondidas! Eu estou cansada dessa sensação de que todo mundo me esconde alguma coisa! Estou cansada desse maldito diário! E de vocês me dizerem que eu esqueci algumas coisas! E por que vocês não me dizem o que é? Quanto tempo vocês vão esperar para me revelar? QUANTO?

Alice trazia lágrimas nos olhos e pela primeira vez eu a vi em um estado frágil. Seu pequeno corpo estava contorcido.

- Bella... – ela grunhiu.

- Não, Alice! Me diz o que está se passando! Me diz quem é aquele homem! Me diz por que eu choro á noite sem saber o verdadeiro motivo, me diz por que eu fico trancafiada nessa casa sem poder colocar meus pés para fora... Me diz!

- Bella, não faça isso...

- Eu tomei minha decisão, Alice... O que quer que eu tenha para saber, eu quero saber. Você e nem ninguém tem o direito de me dizer o que fazer, e opinar coisas em minha vida!

- Ok, Bella...

- Do que esse julgamento fala? Quem está sendo julgado? E por que o homem está ali nele? – Perguntei em um só fôlego. Alice estava em um estado deplorável, mas o meu emocional estava muito agravado para eu me sentir chocada com isso.

- Bella... – Ela ligou a TV e se afastou um pouquinho permitindo que eu vesse as imagens. – Esse julgamento fala de uma pessoa que se tornou importante para a mídia recentemente, mas que foi enganada e acabou sendo levada á cometer um crime sem saber na verdade que era um crime e que poderia piorar as coisas para ela... Durante um tempo, ela conseguiu esconder isso, mas um dia quando ela relembrou um grande trauma da vida dela, ela desmaiou e foi ao hospital, os tablóides viram e acabaram descobrindo que aquela modelo famosa assumia outra identidade. Então essa modelo foi levada á julgamento.

- E... – Não sabia o que aquilo tinha haver comigo. – O que aconteceu com ela?

- O desmaio que ela teve foi uma maneira que a mente dela teve para apagar as memórias de tudo. Porque a mente protege as pessoas em determinadas partes da vida, só que dessa vez ela "apagou" três meses da vida da pessoa. E ela não se lembra o que ela fez quem ela é, ou como está. – Aquilo estava começando a me assustar.

- E o julgamento acontece mesmo ela não sabendo?

- Acontece. – ela disse com um suspiro.

- E onde está essa modelo?

Alice hesitou um pouco depois ela falou. – Aqui.

- Aqui? Você?

- Não Bella. Você. Aquele julgamento ali não é meu, é seu! Você é a modelo. Você que perdeu a memória.

Eu fiquei sem fala. Eu não sabia que era algo tão assim que estava sendo escondido de mim. Mas... Não era possível. Não tinha nexo. Eu modelo? Eu acusada de crimes? E que crimes?

Fiquei cerca de cinco minutos calada enquanto Alice me olhava impacientemente.

- E... – Engoli em seco. – O que aquele homem é? Por que ele está ali no meu julgamento?

- Bella, aquele homem é Edward Cullen, meu irmão, ele foi seu patrão durante dois anos, e cinco meses atrás você e ele começaram a ter um... Relacionamento.

- Eu e ele? Não é possível!

- Mas foi. E agora Bella, embora você não se lembre dele, embora você nem ligue para ele, e embora ele esteja sofrendo mais do que ninguém com essa situação, ele está lá. Como seu advogado de defesa. Tentando te tirar de tudo isso, para você poder manter-se á salvo de novo.

**Edward**

Estava na minha décima xícara de café já, e não agüentava mais esperar. Eu queria ir lá e resolver tudo. De uma vez por todas.

O celular não era permitido onde eu estava por isso eu tinha que ficar cada vez mais impaciente sobre o paradeiro de Jasper.

As maiorias das testemunhas que já haviam feito suas partes foram para a ala onde era permitido o público ficar. Na sala só restaram os pais de Bella, e mais algumas pessoas.

Cinco minutos depois do meu pensamento, Jasper chegou empolgado e corado, parecendo que tinha vindo de uma maratona.

- JASPER! – Gritei assim que eu o vi. – Eu estou que nem um louco te esperando, e você some sem nem dar satisfações!

- Desculpe chefe! – Ele disse sorrindo.

- E por que você está sorrindo?

- Você vai sorrir também e muito quando eu mostrar quem eu achei por aí.

- Quem você achou por aí? – Disse já achando que não era ninguém importante.

Jasper fez um sinal para que eu esperasse, e depois voltou junto com o Laurent trazendo, nada mais nada menos, do que Mike Newton.

- Ora, ora, ora... – Disse sorrindo. – Depois do soco você fugiu mesmo, hã? Mas que pena que é capturado bem na hora do julgamento!

- Edward... – Ele disse entre dentes. – Você vai me pagar por essas coisas que você tem feito. Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz. Você não sabe.

- Tanto eu sei... – Disse pegando no colarinho dele. – Que é por isso mesmo que você está aqui hoje...

- Edward segura a bola... – Laurent assegurou. – Você não vai querer que ele entre lá com um olho roxo.

- Claro. – Disse o soltando.

- É VOCÊ! – Charlie, o pai de Bella, gritou logo quando viu Mike. – Seu canalha! Seu desgraçado! Todo esse tempo! E você!

- Eu o quê? – Mike disse rindo. – Eu que estuprei sua filha...? Sim, fui eu mesmo.

- E todos esses anos... – Renne se aproximou com lágrimas nos olhos. – Você foi meu chefe, eu tinha respeito por você. Em pensar que eu até queria que minha filha se envolvesse com você.

- Pra você ver... Mas confesso que não me lembrava dela... Sabe de nove para vinte há uma grande diferença? Vamos dizer, que com ela uma grande diferença. – Eu e Charlie fomos para cima dele, mas Laurent e Jasper nos seguraram.

- Mas uma vez que você fala isso, Newton... – Disse apontando o dedo para a cara dele. – Você está morto.

- uiii! – Ele disse levantando as mãos com um sorriso zombeteiro. – Estou esperando...

Fui para cima dele de novo, mas dessa vez foi o próprio Charlie que me segurou.

- Não adianta Edward. Com um soco a dor é momentânea, passa e cura. Com a justiça, a cicatriz é para a vida inteira.

**Bella**

Eu sentei chocada na poltrona da sala enquanto Alice me trazia um copo d'água.

Eu bebi com as mãos trêmulas.

- Eu te disse que não era bom você saber... Bella, se você perder a memória para sempre a culpa vai ser minha. O Laurent pediu paciência...

- Calma Alice... Calma... – Disse falando aquilo mais para mim mesma. A ficha ainda não havia caído completamente.

- Bella... – ela murmurou sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá e acariciando meus cabelos gentilmente. – Como você está se sentindo, amiga?

- Eu... – Engoli em seco e bebi mais um copo d'água. – Eu... Não consigo acreditar nisso. Não pode ser verdade. Eu e meu patrão? Juntos? A gente não combina tanto em questões físicas, quanto econômicas! Eu não me imagino e ele juntos, eu não consigo imaginar nós dois como um... _Casal._

- Eu te entendo... – Ela continuou acariciando meus cabelos. – Mas é verdade. Agora que você já sabe... Talvez você já possa ler o seu diário.

Eu olhei para o livrinho preto que ela trazia nos braços. – Eu tenho medo... Não parece ser eu...

- Você só vai descobrir como três meses mudam a vida de uma pessoa. – Eu peguei o diário calmamente nas mãos. Ele parecia assustador agora para mim.

- Está tudo aqui?

- Não sei. Eu não quis olhar. É seu. Sua privacidade. Mas acho que você escreveu o que te é mais importante, e você vai descobrir que você não se lembra disso.

- Que é ele...?

- É, Bella. É ele.

Assenti calmamente. Eu não tinha forças para revidar ou achar que aquilo era maluquice. Com o diário eu poderia provar que eu estava certa, ou simplesmente ter que acreditar no que Alice havia dito.

Subi para o meu quarto e sentei na cama calmamente tentando controlar minha respiração descompassada.

Abri o diário e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi uma data de seis meses e meio atrás.

Falava do meu trabalho como diarista nas casas, o meio tempo no shopping, e os meus sonhos da faculdade de medicina. Isso eu me lembrava... Mas logo depois veio uma notinha em especial que estava destacada em vermelho sangue.

"23/12/2008

Minha vida tem mudado completamente esses dias. Não sei como explicar exatamente isso. Por isso vou relatar tudo a partir desse ponto, como se fosse um novo diário. E que vou chamá-lo de "_Depois de Edward Cullen"._

**Edward**

O julgamento começou novamente e o promotor avisou que as testemunhas já haviam chegado. Para minha grande surpresa, a testemunha de James, era uma mulher com uma barriga de grávida, cabelos louros acetinados e ondulados, um corpo que já fora de modelo, e olhos maquiavélicos. _Tanya._

Os fotógrafos ficaram endoidecidos e começaram a tirar fotos sem parar. Tentei controlar minha reação e me chutei mentalmente por ter achado que ela ficaria em casa assistindo ao Chamado 2, e por não ter dado sonífero para ela.

Ela olhou intensamente para mim com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios e se sentou na área das testemunhas, fazendo o juramento para o segurança.

O promotor foi o primeiro a fazer as perguntas.

- Senhorita Tanya, Isabella era uma boa diarista?

Ela deu um risinho. – Não! Devo admitir isso... Ela sempre foi muito desleixada, relaxada, e não fazia os serviços direito. Sempre via uma poeira em todo lugar em que eu passava. Acho que ela sujava ao invés de limpar.

- É verdade que ela dava em cima de seu noivo, aqui presente, Edward Cullen?

Ela hesitou um pouco mais assentiu. – Sim... – Ela fez uma cara triste. – toda vez que ele chegava do trabalho ela subia um pouco mais a saia, prendia melhor o cabelo e ia para o banheiro retocar a maquiagem. Como se resolvesse alguma coisa é claro.

A platéia começou a murmurar horrores até que a juíza colocou ordem.

- Como modelo o que você acha que isso causou em você?

- Protesto! – Levantei-me. – A pergunta está confusa, e mal formulada.

- Protesto aceito. James refaça sua pergunta.

- Claro meritíssima. Quero dizer, Tanya, você como modelo como se sentiu com o crime de Bella envolvendo todo o mundo da moda?

- Ah... – Ela murmurou e pensou um pouco. – Eu fiquei extremamente abalada com tudo isso. Você sabe que eu estou grávida, e ela foi para me substituir. E quando Tom lançou aquele jogo e disse que alguém estava com nome falso. Eu já sabia que era ela. Lógico. Ela sempre se mostrou péssima comigo, e achava tudo àquilo bem do feitio dela. E foi isso, ela mostrou que o mundo da moda não tem credibilidade, respeito, só sabe andar para lá e para cá nas passarelas sem nada por trás, uma magia, um sentimento. Ela realmente jogou o nome na lama de todos os modelos e envolvidos com a moda do mundo! E eu me sinto como uma líder deles, e falo em nome de todos.

- Obrigado meritíssimo. Foi tudo. – James falou com um sorriso.

A juíza chamou minha vez e eu me levantei. Tanya me encarava com um sorriso "angelical".

- Senhorita Tanya... – Comecei. – Na conversa com o promotor James, você disse que Isabella não era uma boa diarista... Então por que você continuou a recebê-la em sua casa mesmo não gostando dela?

Tanya ficou meio abalada depois ela respondeu calmamente.

- Eu não conseguia outra diarista. A empresa que contrata á ECD, não tinha diarista para o dia de sábado disponíveis, só ela. E eu acho que vocês já sabem o porquê.

- Certo. A senhorita disse também que quando soube do jogo de Tom, você sabia na hora que era dela que se falava. Mas a senhorita não deveria ter reconhecido primeiramente pela imagem dela? Quero dizer... Você não a teria reconhecido?

- Não... Hmm... Ela estava muito diferente.

- Se ela estava muito diferente, como que a senhorita soube que ela estava ali no meio? E logo soube que era ela de quem Tom Banner se tratava?

- PROTESTO! O advogado de defesa está coagindo á testemunha.

- Protesto aceito. Senhor Cullen, se controle. Tem mais perguntas?

- Só mais uma meritíssima. – Sorri e me voltei para Tanya. – Senhorita Dennali, se a senhorita já sabia que Danille Sparkle era Isabella Swan, e dos "crimes" que ela havia cometido. Por que a senhorita ficou todo esse tempo sem denunciá-la para a polícia? Não podemos levar a crer que a senhorita era cúmplice, no momento em que guardou a informação do crime para si?

- PROTESTO! – Mas já era tarde demais. Sorri. Eu já havia feito o estrago.

Voltei para minha mesa satisfeito. Eu sabia que não tinha salvado Bella, mas pelo menos tinha prejudicado Tanya.

- Tenho que confessar... – A juíza falou de repente. – Que nunca vi essa cena antes. Quero dizer, um noivo interrogando a noiva e deixando-a na parede sem respostas. O mundo realmente mudou.

Sorri. – Você nem faz idéia do que pode acontecer em três meses na vida de uma pessoa... –Murmurei para mim mesmo.

**Bella**

Eu sabia que o que eu estava lendo era verdade. Porque eu me lembrava das anotações anteriores, e a partir daquele ponto de seis meses atrás é que eu não me lembrava.

"- O Sr. Cullen me contratou e eu tenho o prazo de três horas para limpar todo o apartamento. E eu prometo que em três horas isso aqui estará pronto, e eu terei ido embora.

- Sr Cullen, Sr. Cullen... Minha filha, quem é o dono dessa casa é ele, mas quem manda nele, sou eu! Conseqüentemente eu mando na casa também, e nas diaristas que aqui trabalham também! Como você ousa?

- Senhora eu não estou querendo replicá-la de modo algum. Só quero fazer meu trabalho, senão eu não termino no prazo!

Tanya me olhou com desdém, mas cedeu. – Vá logo, então... Menina xucra.

E se afastou abanando o rabinho e se dirigindo ao quarto."

"Cinco minutos depois a campainha toca. Quem poderia ser? Vou atender. E quem me aparece! O meu patrão Mike Newton! Poxa, o que ele fazia aqui?"

- "Mas... – falei tentando ser a mais educada possível. – Eu vou sair com meus pais...

- Não Bella, você vai comigo..."

"- Oi Bella. – Edward me cumprimentou. – Desculpe por Tanya. Você está tão... diferente. – Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer...

Eu ri timidamente."

"- Você quer dizer... que você pretende fazer outro evento, como se fosse uma outra fashion week? Duas fashions week por ano?

- Exato! Só que esse ' segundo' evento seria com outro nome... E eu não tinha nome igual para ele, mas hoje me deram uma inspiração!

- Quem?!

- Ela... – E ele apontou para mim, hein?!"

Então havia sido aí que tudo tinha começado. Em um jantar, a mesma mesa, e as mesmas pessoas que mudariam minha vida para sempre.

**Edward**

Senti o chão se abrir e por pouco eu não saí do meu lugar. Fui impedido por Jasper quando ele percebeu meu movimento involuntário.

A nova testemunha. _Tom Banner! _A última vez que o vira fora quando ele me procurou no apartamento ainda em NY e disse que sairia de cena que já havia feito tudo. Mas ele estava ali no julgamento! Para incriminar Bella com sua influência e seu poder. O estrago que ele havia já feito não era o suficiente. Ele tinha que aparecer por lá.

O promotor fez várias perguntas e Tom disse de pé junto que Bella o procurou querendo crescer na carreira, e disse que somente mudando o nome, ele não quis aceitar, mas concordou e no dia do desfile fez o jogo porque se redimiu de seu erro. O depoimento dele dizia basicamente que Bella era culpada.

Ele sorriu largamente para mim ao sair da sala, e eu já estava que nem uma panela de pressão.

As próximas testemunhas eram minhas. Mas antes que os pais de Bella entrassem, eu precisava realmente começar aquele julgamento. Pois ele não havia começado. Eu teria que expor todo o jogo, enfrente ás câmeras, enfrente á juíza, porque eu sabia que só as testemunhas não seriam o suficiente para salvar Bella daquela encrenca.

Levantei-me e pedi á juíza um momento para argumentos de defesa.

- Senhor Cullen esse momento já passou...

- Eu sei excelência. Mas é fundamental que seja agora, foge um pouco dos parâmetros de um julgamento, mas acho que esse julgamento não está em total seguindo todas as regras.

A juíza ficou pensativa por um momento, mas acabou assentindo. Levantei-me e suspirei.

- Como todos sabem, eu indiretamente, diretamente e de todas as maneiras possíveis estou envolvido nessa história. Por isso eu vou contá-la da maneira que aconteceu. Não vou falar nesse momento como o advogado de defesa, mas como eu mesmo, sem máscaras e sem títulos. Vou contar uma história para vocês.

**Bella**

Fiquei chocada ao ver o que havia acontecido com minha vida em míseros três meses. Eu havia me esquecido de tudo isso.

As páginas do meu diário corriam pelos meus dedos e eu não conseguia parar de ler. Desci as escadas lentamente, e vi que Alice não estava lá.

Calmamente sentei no sofá e estendi o diário nas minhas pernas. Liguei a TV no canal do julgamento e olhei aquilo com outros olhos. Aquele era o meu julgamento, eu ainda não sabia o que eu havia feito para estar sendo julgada, mas eu já sabia que era sobre mim que eles falavam.

Vi Edward Cullen com outros olhos. Era realmente possível que eu tivesse me relacionado com ele? Amado ele? Segundo o diário, ele era meu ar, meu tudo, minha essência e minha razão.

Ouvi ele se levantar e encarar a juíza.

- Como todos sabem, eu indiretamente, diretamente e de todas as maneiras possíveis estou envolvido nessa história. Por isso eu vou contá-la da maneira que aconteceu. Não vou falar nesse momento como o advogado de defesa, mas como Edward Cullen. Vou contar uma história para vocês. – Ouvi sua voz na TV. Uma voz forte, grossa, sexy.

Ele contaria a nossa história. A história que eu lia nesse momento no diário. Enquanto ouvia o que ele relatava, eu acompanhava tudo com precisão junta ás páginas do meu diário. Era a história relatada por dois pontos de vista ao mesmo tempo. Eu o entendia agora, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me achava, em um lugar onde ele esperava por mim.

**Edward**

- Há cinco meses. – Comecei. – Em um jantar nos Smirks que todos conhecem, Tom Banner conheceu Isabella Swan, e se interessou por sua beleza, e ofereceu á ela um papel de modelo em novo evento que seria uma nova fashion week. Bella não aceitou e ficou por isso mesmo. Confesso que comecei a me aproximar dela, e a me interessar, mesmo tendo uma noiva. Durante quase duas semanas fiquei atrás dela e acabou que nos entendemos e voamos para Paris. Lá tivemos um desentendimento, e ela voltou para os EUA sem ninguém saber de seu paradeiro. Descobri no mesmo tempo que Tanya, minha noiva estava grávida. Mas isso é dispensável. – Todos começaram a falar indignado, eu continuei. – A questão meritíssima, é que nesse período em que Bella ficou nos EUA, ela tentava fugir de mim, porque ela não queria que eu a encontrasse, pois ela tinha ódio de mim devido ao nosso desentendimento em Paris. Bella entrou em um estado ruim de depressão e acabou que "do nada" surgiu Tom Banner oferecendo uma viagem á ela para o Caribe. Ela foi com a mãe e quando voltou Tom fez a mesma proposta para ela do dia dos Smirks. Bella quis recusar, mas a mãe soube que o pai, Charlie, havia sofrido um acidente em Forks, Washington e estava entre a vida e morte, e para salvá-lo precisaria de muito dinheiro.

Jake entrou no tribunal e relatou o dia precisamente para a juíza, depois Charlie e Renne entraram no tribunal e confirmaram a história do acidente de Charlie. Eu continuei meu discurso.

- Devido á isso, Bella acabou aceitando, tanto porque queria o dinheiro para o pai, como queria mostrar á mim que ela não era uma "empregadinha" somente. O que ela não sabia era que ela não era somente isso para mim. Tom sabendo de tudo propôs para ela que ela mudasse de nome, e isso tardaria que eu a achasse. Ela assentiu devido ao estado dela, e achando que não haveria mal nenhum naquilo.

- Durante dois meses ela se preparou e fez de tudo para que eu não a encontrasse. Até que chegou o momento inevitável em que teríamos que nos encontrar no desfile chamado Bella's Week, cujo nome Tom não mudou mesmo não tendo nenhuma Bella como modelo.

- Tom armou um teatro, que ficamos sabendo que iria acontecer na última hora. Logo depois descobrimos que era uma armação. E depois de tanto tempo longe um do outro, nós nos reencontramos bem no meio da passarela, tendo que interpretar Romeu e Julieta. Durante algumas semanas os jornais publicaram que aquilo parecia realmente real, e na verdade era. Foi tudo uma estratégia de Tom para conseguir impressionar as pessoas.

- Mas aquilo não havia sido o bastante. Ele lançou um "jogo" em que as pessoas teriam que descobrir quem era a Bella homenageada do desfile, e disse que alguém ali estava com nome falso. Bella e eu ficamos extremamente chocados. Eu sabia que Bella estava sobre identidade falsa, afinal era Danielle Sparkle ali, para todos os casos. E eu logicamente sabia quem era ela.

- Tom veio me procurar uma vez no meu apartamento em NY e disse que estava indo embora, e que já havia feito tudo o que tinha para fazer. Eu perguntei á ele o porquê que ele fazia aquilo e ele me respondeu que era vingança. Sendo que eu ainda não sabia do que era.

O porteiro do prédio de NY chegou e falou que realmente vira Tom e entrar no meu apartamento e sair instantes depois.

Continuei meu relato. – Bella então teve que ficar disfarçada todo esse tempo desde o desfile, pois havia começado uma caça para achar a tal Bella. Um dia eu estava acertando velhas contas com Mike Newton, que está aqui presente... – Ele entrou sendo escoltado por dois seguranças e ficou ali de cara emburrada. Eu o encarei vitorioso. – Essas contas envolvendo Bella. Saiu nos jornais, e alguns tablóides ficaram vendo a cena. Acontece que Bella também viu em seu disfarce, e acabou desmaiando, porque relembrou algo que sua mente havia apagado de sua memória.

- Os tablóides viram e descobriram finalmente quem era Isabella! E a partir daí a notícia se espalhou e marcaram a data do julgamento que estamos aqui hoje. –Suspirei. – Bella não pode estar aqui hoje, devido ao desmaio que teve, que acabou levando-a á esquecer o que acontecera com ela desde de o dia do jantar nos Smirks.

**Bella**

Tudo o que ele falara era verdade. Tudo o que Edward falara estava ali em meu diário relatado ao meu ponto de vista. Desliguei a TV já achando que era o suficiente. Eu precisava de um tempo para pensar para refletir.

Agora eu já sabia de tudo o que havia me acontecido nesse tempo todo. Agora eu entendia o que estava me acontecendo no presente. Entendia o dia no hospital, a surpresa de Alice ao reconhecê-la, o dia na janela da cozinha, os meus pais, sua ida á Washington, Jake e sua "rave", eu entendia tudo.

Mas uma coisa me faltava.

Eu sabia que havia amado Edward Cullen, eu li isso. Mas eu agora no meu presente eu não o amava. Eu não havia recordado minha memória, eu havia lembrado parcialmente pelo o que eu havia escrito. Não era como se aflorasse de repente em meu coração o sentimento de novo por ele, me faltava isso ainda.

Larguei o diário e sai pela primeira vez aspirando o ar puro e o sol da cidade de Chicago. Alice não estava á vista, mas seu carro estava lá. Peguei as chaves em cima da mesinha de centro e dirigi até um lugar que parecia que havia sido importante. Eu precisava refletir, e eu tinha certeza que Alice entenderia a questão do carro depois.

**Edward**

A platéia estava sem fala agora. Todos estavam assombrados, surpresos, confusos. E eu estava tendo dificuldades para continuar aquilo. Estava ficando pesado até para mim, e eu não via a hora de me livrar daquilo e ir embora.

- E agora eu estou aqui como advogado novamente, para fazer uma denúncia contra Mike Newton, que aos treze anos estuprou uma garotinha de nove anos, e a deixou traumatizada para sempre. Foi à descoberta desse fato, que levou Bella á perder sua memória temporariamente.

Nem mesmo a juíza conseguiu controlar as pessoas. Elas começaram a xingar Mike, dizer coisas horríveis e os fotógrafos estavam descontrolados.

Entraram algumas testemunhas que Mary, a detetive, havia arranjado para provar o que Mike fizera. E foi provado á culpa dele.

- NÃÃÃO! – Mike gritou no meio da multidão. – Isso não é verdade! Vocês estão me caluniando! Vocês sabem que eu sou? Eu sou dono do maior restaurante dessa cidade!

- Você pode até ser o dono do melhor e maior restaurante dessa cidade... – Uma mulher baixa vestindo roupas formais e com um atirador de pregos nas mãos entrou do nada no meio da multidão. Aquele julgamento já estava uma bagunça e tenho certeza de que a juíza já nem tentava amenizar mais a situação. – Mas tenho certeza de que nas horas vagas você é um grande canalha estuprador! Meritíssima, eu tenho provas que ESSE homem, estuprou o total de cento e cinqüenta e duas crianças e adolescentes ao longo desses anos. Que toda sexta e sábados á noite ele leva ao seu apartamento todos os tipos de pessoas! – A detetive Mary falou vitoriosa.

Até eu fiquei assombrado com aquilo. Um maníaco? Um pedófilo? Até para Mike aquilo era muita coisa. Dei um joinha para Mary que sorriu mostrando seu atirador de pregos.

- ORDEM! ORDEM! – A juíza berrou. Demorou alguns instantes até que a juíza conseguisse que todos ficassem quietos. – As provas são mais do que suficientes, Mike Newton será condenado á cento e cinqüenta e dois anos de prisão, cada ano por cada criança violada.

- NÃO! – Ele berrou.

- Mike Newton, você tem o direito de dizer suas últimas palavras em liberdade...

- Certo ok! Mas vou dizer que não sou só eu o culpado e que merece ir para a cadeia!

- Do que você está falando? – A juíza exclamou, e eu olhei aquilo tudo atônito.

- Eu não vou para a cadeia sozinho e ser culpado de tudo! Eu tenho uma declaração a fazer! – Ele disse alto e rindo estrondosamente. – TANYA DENNALI! Ela era minha cúmplice, de dois anos para cá ela sabia do meu "vício" e me arranjava crianças todo final de semana! Ela chegou a participar uma vez de uma de minhas "sessões".

Tanya? Não podia ser! Ela...? Estupradora de criançinhas junto com Mike?

De repente várias pessoas começaram a gritar. – PEGUE ELA! – Olhei para trás e vi Tanya tentando fugir por entre a multidão, mas ela foi agarrada por um fã louco.

- Cara, eu sempre fui seu fã, eu sempre! Como você é linda.

- ME SOLTA, SEU IDIOTA! – Ela gritou batendo nele com as mãos. Mas Jasper foi mais rápido e a pegou levando-a para frente da juíza. Ela continuava se debatendo, e a juíza olhou ela com extrema frieza.

- Você, além de mostrar falso testemunho no julgamento, ainda assim comete esses crimes? – A juíza disse com rancor e nojo.

- Não fui eu! Esse homem está me difamando!

- Meritíssima, acho que ela está certa... Ela está grávida, não é melhor... – Disse tentando não piorar as coisas para meu filho. Eu já me preocupava com ele possuindo uma mãe desequilibrada, agora ainda mais com a mãe se debatendo como louca.

- HAHA! – Mike riu estrondosamente. – E você acha mesmo que esse filho é SEU? HAHA! Um dia quando não tinha nenhuma criançinha, eu e Tanya decidimos brincar um pouquinho. O noivo dela não dava as contas, e há algum tempo nem tocava nela. HAHA! Você nunca desconfiou do tamanho da barriga dela? Ela nem quatro meses tem! Ela já tem cinco meses e meio de gravidez! E ela te enganou esse tempo todo!

- O QUÊ? – Gritei. – Meritíssima, retiro o que eu disse. Pode fazer o que quiser com ela...

- Ed, não faça isso comigo. Lembre de nossos momentos juntos, de tudo o que vivemos de tudo o que passamos. Eu errei, eu sei, mas foi porque eu te amo.

- E é porque eu _me_ amo que eu estou te deixando sem nada agora, Tanya. Uma vez eu te disse que era para você ir para o inferno, enquanto eu ia para o céu. Agora eu repito a mesma coisa. Mas te digo, vá para a cadeira com Mike, vocês se merecem, enquanto eu fico aqui fora, livre de você. **FINALMENTE**! – Sorri, mas uma dor correu o meu peito ao me lembrar que eu não poderia ir ao céu, pois o céu era onde Bella estava. Só que não mais para mim.

Ela encontraria outro cara, outro alguém, que ela amasse que ela se lembrasse. E ela nunca teria que se preocupar em me esquecer, pois ela já tinha o feito.

- Ed, você ficou pálido de repente cara, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jasper perguntou.

- Estou bem, estou bem. – Garanti á ele. – Só estou meio abalado, com essas informações.

- É... – Ele disse sorrindo. – Quem diria que de um julgamento para Bella, iriam ser outros os condenados.

- Isso aqui ainda não acabou Jasper... Bella ainda não foi considerada inocente. – Disse suspirando. Sentei-me de novo na cadeira enquanto o mundo explodia ao meu redor. Tanya e Mike foram levados pelos os seguranças e eu fiquei ali esperando o momento em que a juíza desse a conclusão.

**Bella**

Estacionei meu carro numa estrada no mesmo local onde havia um banco de pedra no meio de duas árvores grandes, e no fundo alguns laranjeiras.. Segui a trilha e ao longe já ouvia o barulho da cachoeira. Chegando lá encontrei a paisagem mais bonita do que eu descrevera no meu diário. Molhei meu rosto na água da cachoeira e observei os peixinhos dourados nadando para lá e para cá.

Deitei na grama, e fiquei observando o sol e as nuvens. Eu sentia que conhecia aquele lugar. E isso era diferente de ter lido. Eu sabia. Eu sentia.

**Edward**

Foram levados exatamente vinte minutos para o tribunal voltar em ordem novamente. Nem os seguranças davam mais conta do recado. Pessoas de outras sessões entraram para ver o espetáculo, fotógrafos invadiram a área restrita e a juíza já estava arrancando os cabelos.

- ORDEM! Isso daqui não é hospício, é um julgamento!

- AHHH... Acabei de me lembrar de um fato, meritíssima. – Disse me levantando e sorrindo. Todos ficaram quietos novamente em busca de mais carnificina.

- O que foi agora senhor Cullen? Quantas pessoas a mais vão ser levadas para cadeia?

- Só mais uma, excelência.

- Fale logo então, eu preciso de meus comprimidos. – Ela disse enxugando o suor da testa.

- Bem... Eu também quero dizer que TOM BANNER, é quem deveria estar em um hospício. Eu tenho relatos que há cinco anos ele freqüentou um hospital psiquiátrico em Louisiana, ele foi diagnosticado com uma doença chamado Mal de Vingança. Ele, astuto como era, conseguiu lidar com os psiquiatras, e todos acreditaram que ele havia se recuperado. Ele veio para Chicago e se tornou o tão famoso Tom Banner, gerenciador de eventos do mundo da moda. Exercendo sua influência sobre todos, e não deixando ninguém saber de seu passado em Louisiana. Porém, ele provou que nunca se recuperou e se tratou realmente, ao lançar o jogo contra Isabella Swan. Ele queria vingança, agora eu não sei do que.

Ele é um doente mental meritíssima.

Todos começaram a falar assombrados. Aquele julgamento seria a notícia do ano com certeza.

- Você tem provas disso? – A juíza falou assombrada e parecendo que teria um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento.

- Tenho documentos de um dos psiquiatras dele no hospital, e também tenho o próprio psiquiatra que tratou dele aqui nesse julgamento.

Nesse momento, Laurent entrou na sala, e falou para a juíza como fora o tratamento de Tom há cinco anos. Disse que sabia quem ele era, mas por ética profissional mantivera silêncio sobre seu ex-paciente, mas quando viu o que ele fazia, e o que acarretou á mim e a Bella, ele resolveu falar, achando que era a melhor coisa.

A juíza estava já assombrada com tudo aquilo. – Senhor Cullen, tudo bem que ele tem problemas psiquiátricos, isso foi provado. Mas todos nós sabemos que isso não é motivo de cadeia e nem punição...

- NÃO É? – Olhei para trás rapidamente olhando para o grupo de pessoas que entrava em fila no tribunal. Os fotógrafos foram á loucura e quase tiveram seus filhos ali mesmo. – Se não é suficiente, meritíssima, vamos dizer aqui algumas coisinhas sobre Tom Banner!

Estava ali nada mais nada menos do que os modelos mais famosos do mundo. A maioria deles participou da Bella's Week.

- Mas o que é isso? Virou um circo isso aqui? – A juíza gritou.

- Somos as novas testemunhas, meritíssima. – Uma modelo falou. – Já que a prova que nossa colega Edward conseguiu não foi necessária, viemos aqui falar um pouco de nossa vida. Os tempos doentios que passamos a subordinação, e o poder que Tom exercia sobre nós.

- ONDE ESTÁ TOM? – As pessoas começaram a gritar. Começou uma gritaria de pessoas pedindo por ele: TOM, TOM, TOM!

A juíza mandou buscá-lo, mas os seguranças não o achavam em lugar nenhum.

- ELE FUGIU! – Gritou um dos seguranças.

- O quê? Jasper vamos atrás agora!

- Chefe você quer mesmo ir? Outras pessoas vão! Você tem que ficar aqui!

- Você tem razão. – Suspirei. – Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer em um julgamento.

- É chefe, vivendo e aprendendo. – Ele disse batendo em meu ombro rapidamente.

Depois de uns dez minutos, alguns seguranças vieram dizendo que ele tinha pegado um helicóptero e fugido.

- ORDEM! ORDEM, senhores! – A juíza pediu. – Se ele fugiu não é necessário de mais provas! Ele é culpado. E vai ser caçado a partir de agora pela CIA, ONU, FBI...

- E claro por nós. – Um homem falou. Ele também era modelo. – Alexander, pegue nosso jatinho particular e sobrevoe toda essa área! Vamos achar Tom, querendo ou não! – Os modelos começaram a sair rapidamente do tribunal antes que fossem massacrados pelos jornalistas. Coitados, eles teriam o maior furo da existência deles.

- Edward, você fez um excelente trabalho... Você não quer assumir o trabalho de Tom? – Um dos funcionários de Tom veio me cumprimentar.

- Ser gerenciador dos eventos? – Perguntei surpreso. – Ah... Isso não é para mim...

- Talvez Danielle, quer dizer, Bella aceite... O que você acha? Precisamos de alguém confiante nisso...

- Eu não sei. – Disse abaixando a voz. – É melhor perguntar á ela.

-Eu irei então. Muita sorte. –Ele piscou e saiu junto com os outros modelos.

- ORDEM! ORDEM! – A juíza gritou. – seguranças! Chamem todos os seguranças do prédio, e tirem todos daqui! Inclusive os jornalistas! Só quero Edward Cullen, o promotor, e os familiares!

Cinco minutos depois vários seguranças vieram e foram dispersando o povo. Depois de mais um tempo ainda, o silêncio reinou na sala do tribunal. Os subalternos da juíza davam alguns medicamentos em um copo d'água para ela, enquanto o escrivão escrevia furiosamente em sua máquina.

- Por favor, eu preciso de dez minutos com o júri. – Ela pediu e se retirou da sala com o grupo de sete jurados.

Eu mofei na cadeira. – Isso não acaba nunca?

- Não vejo a hora de sair daqui também... – Jasper disse, o celular dele tocou e ele atendeu.

- Oi amor. Você viu o que aconteceu aqui? Onde você está? Você quer vir aqui, agora? Eu não sei pode... Acho que não vão deixar!

- Mas é claro que pode! – Alice apareceu na sala do tribunal segurando o telefone nas mãos. – Meu charme é infalível para os seguranças! –Ela disse sorrindo. Jasper largou o telefone no chão, e saiu correndo em direção á ela. Parecia aqueles filmes que tudo acontece em câmera lenta, enquanto os dois corriam na direção um do outro.

- Eu senti tanta sua falta, Jasper! – Ela disse o beijando apaixonadamente. No meio do tribunal, com pessoas olhando, ótimo... Tinha que ser Alice.

- Eu também meu amor, eu também! Não vejo a hora de sair daqui e ir embora com você!

-Jasper, eu tomei minha decisão. Eu quero me casar com você, agora, sempre, _forever!_ Você me entende? Eu quero casar agora, amanhã, depois, não sei! Só quero que você fique para sempre ao meu lado. Você aceita?

Jasper ficou surpreso depois a abraçou e a rodopiou no salão. – Claro que sim, mas eu que deveria estar te pedindo. – Ele ajoelhou-se e pegou uma caixinha do paletó. – Alice, eu carrego essa aliança comigo desde que eu e você nos conhecemos, eu sempre quis tentar ter coragem, mas eu sempre adiantava com medo que você não me aceitasse. Mas eu agora eu tenho a certeza. Alice quer casar comigo?

Ela já estava um poço de lágrimas. – Claro que sim, meu amor! Claro! – Ela ficou o beijando desesperadamente. – Edward! – Ela gritou meu nome. – Você viu, eu fui pedida em casamento no meio de um tribunal! Era meu sonho! – Revirei meus olhos para ela, mas eu estava feliz pelos dois. Com um pouco de inveja admito, por eu não ter alguém com que pedir para casar.

- Você tem que provar o smoking branco que Edward usou no desfile. E eu, claro, vou usar o vestido lindo que Bella usou! – Ela gritou feliz.

A juíza e os jurados voltaram á sala e ficaram olhando a cena estupefatos. Depois a juíza suspirou e disse. – Acho que um pedido de casamento é normal aqui agora, perto do que aconteceu há poucos minutos.

- Cuidado para não virar moda juíza! – Alice gritou ainda abraçada com Jasper.

Todos nos sentamos em nossos lugares e ficamos esperando a decisão do júri.

Minha mão estava fria, e minha pressão já estava abaixando consideravelmente.

Eu queria que aquilo fosse o mais rápido possível.

**Bella**

O vento açoitava meu rosto e meus cabelos. Fechei meus olhos tentando absorver tudo àquilo que estava acontecendo ao meu redor.

De repente as imagens começaram a surgir em minha mente.

"- Você é tão perfeita, Bella... Você tem certeza que é real? – Ele perguntou me olhando nos olhos, enquanto eu mordiscava uma maça.

- Sabe... Eu estava me perguntando à mesma coisa. – Ele revirou os olhos e pegou a maça e mordeu.

- Você é muito absurda, Bella..."

"- Você me mata ainda Bella, quase estragou meus planos...

- E porque não estragou ? – Fiz cara de magoada.

- Porque... – Ele veio enquanto beijava meu rosto. – Você é minha Bella. E merece o melhor momento para você. Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo, lindo... – suspirei. – Meu lindo."

Abri meus olhos lentamente e vi um passarinho azul pousar perto de mim. Sorri agraciada e tentei pegá-lo com as mãos. Mas ele fugiu.

E estava certo. Ele era livre, ele não ficava nas mãos de ninguém, ele era independente e feliz.

Assim eu também tinha que ser. Comigo mesma. Com minha mente. Pensei brincando com um pedaço de folha. Minha mente havia feito eu me esquecer dos momentos mais duros da minha vida, mas também dos melhores. Havia me feito esquecer-me da pessoa mais importante, e dos momentos mais importantes. Mas agora eu queria ser livre para poder me lembrar do que eu quero fazer, e sofrer do jeito que tem que sofrer.

Agora eu me lembrava de tudo. O amor por Edward corria de novo em minhas veias, e só agora eu sabia que verdadeiramente ele nunca tinha saído dali.

Era por ainda alguma parte de mim me lembrar de quem ele era que na noite no hospital eu chorei sem nem saber o motivo. Por isso que todas as noites eu ficava esperando por alguém, ou alguma coisa, e chorava mais uma vez.

Agora tudo fazia sentido... E eu me lembrava de tudo.

Deitei na grama fresca, e passei minhas mãos pela minha barriga. As lágrimas começaram a brotar dos meus olhos ainda mais. Eu não estava engordando de tanto comer, eu estava grávida!

Eu havia me esquecido até disso, e como eu mesmo tinha me permitido? Eu poderia ter lutado contra minha mente, lutado para permanecer na realidade. Mas eu simplesmente ignorei tudo o que acontecia ao meu redor, enquanto a melhor parte da minha vida ia se esvaindo das minhas mãos.

- Um filho, - Murmurei engolindo em seco. – Um amor, e uma vida em três meses, agora eu me lembro, e não vou deixar isso escapar. – Passei minhas duas mãos por minha barriga e comecei a acariciar. – _Por nada._

**Edward**

A juíza se sentou em seu banquinho, mas depois se levantou, junto com os outros jurados.

Ela se aproximou de mim e sorrindo me deu um beijo na bochecha e apertou minhas mãos.

- Foi um prazer imenso conhecer alguém como você, Edward. – Ela disse. – Se você não mudou a vida de todos os julgamentos, você mudou a deste. Isso não é mais um julgamento normal, é mais uma prova de amor. E das boas.

Eu sorri agradecido, beijei a palma da mão da juíza que enxugou as lágrimas. Ela se afastou um pouco e pegou uma pilha de papéis.

- Hoje, várias testemunhas vieram aqui, várias coisas aconteceram aqui, e vários sentimentos e emoções tomaram conta de todos nós. De um modo especial, em mim. Tenho certeza de que não vou olhar a vida mais do mesmo jeito que eu olhava principalmente os relacionamentos. Eu que sempre achei que o amor não valia para nada, só trazia sofrimento e dor... Agora eu sei que o amor é muito amor do que tudo até as conseqüências que ele traz. – Ela engoliu em seco e continuou. - Eu e o júri ficamos conversando lá dentro, não da condenação em si, mas das nossas vidas e de nossos relacionamentos. – A juíza sorriu para um homem do júri que sorriu de volta para ela carinhosamente.

- O que Xarol quer dizer... – Um dos jurados falou. – É que aqui foi mais do que provado que Isabella Swan não mereceu estar sendo julgada. A mídia fez tanto alarde em volta de tudo isso, que fez isso se tornar uma tremenda bola de neve. Só que essa bola de neve não engoliu Isabella, engoliu as pessoas más que engoliam vocês.

- A decisão Edward, é simplesmente, que Bella foi absolvida! E desejamos que ela recupere a memória e possa ver o que você fez por ela hoje. – A juíza falou e as lágrimas continuaram brotando de seus olhos.

- Quer dizer...? – disse tentando controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. – Que eu consegui?

- Você conseguiu meu irmão! – Alice disse me abraçando. – Você conseguiu tirar ela dessa! – Ela disse sorrindo e gargalhando. Jasper veio me abraçar também, e logo um pequeno grupo estava naquele abraço. Os pais de Bella, meus pais, Jake, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, a juíza, os jurados, Mary, e todos aqueles que torciam para que Bella saísse daquela.

Eu havia conseguido! Eu finalmente poderia deixar Bella em paz. Agora ela tinha a oportunidade de recomeçar a vida dela, sem nenhuma ficha criminal ou status a impedindo. Ela poderia fazer o que quisesse com _quem_ quisesse. E onde quer que eu esteja eu estaria feliz por ela. Por que quem ama quer a felicidade do outro, e eu a amava mais do que tudo.

Desvencilhei-me do abraço grupal ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, e sem ninguém perceber fui em direção á porta de entrada. Com uma última olhada eu vi todos sorrindo, se cumprimentando, rindo felizes. Eu sorri tristemente. Eu os amava muito. Todos eles. Mas era a melhor coisa... Eu tinha que me afastar dali, para o bem de todos e o meu próprio.

Sai da masmorra e fui até o corredor vazio devido ao trabalho dos seguranças, peguei meu celular e disquei o número do aeroporto.

Respirei fundo e esperei a ligação ser atendida.

- Boa-tarde aqui é do aeroporto internacional de Chicago!

- Boa – tarde. Eu queria adiantar minha viagem para Paris para hoje.

- Hmm... Acho que não temos mais lugar no próximo vôo.

- Você pode checar isso para mim?

- Claro. – Esperei pacientemente um minuto. – Temos uma última vaga no vôo executivo para o vôo das três da tarde, você acha que consegue chegar á tempo?

- Tempo suficiente. Obrigado. – Desliguei o celular.

**Bella**

Eu não podia mais esperar. Edward estava fazendo um grande sacrifício por mim. Uma verdadeira prova de amor no tribunal... Eu tinha que dizer á ele que eu me lembrava dele, e que queria passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado. Não me importando resultado de julgamento ou qualquer coisa parecida! Eu somente o queria ao meu lado! Ele, nosso bebê e eu. Como uma verdadeira família deveria ser.

Levantei rápido do gramado, dei uma última olhada na paisagem e saí correndo sorrindo pela trilha.

Saí em alta velocidade com o carro em direção ao tribunal. Eu o encontraria e diria para ele tudo o que se passava por minha cabeça. Eu daria minha prova de amor também.

**Edward**

Consegui passar despercebido pela multidão que se formava na frente do tribunal e fui até meu apartamento.

Encontrei a TV ligada e uma tigela de pipoca espalhada no chão. Peguei tudo aquilo e joguei pela janela. Não me atrapalharia mais. Nada de Tanya em minha vida. Nunca mais! Depois de tanto tempo com ela, eu estava livre! Finalmente!

Peguei minha mala e coloquei a maioria das minhas roupas e utensílios pessoais.

Eu compraria tudo quando chegasse a Paris. Lá eu constituiria uma nova vida, uma vida diferente.

Olhei pelos armários e gavetas para me certificar que eu não esquecia nada, até que uma foto caiu aos meus pés. Peguei rapidamente e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas novamente. Uma foto minha e de Bella em Paris de frente para a Torre Eiffel.

Coloquei a foto junto ao meu coração e respirei fundo. Dei um leve beijo na foto e a deixei em cima da cama.

Eu precisava me acostumar.

Saí do apartamento e rumei até o aeroporto. Deixando todo meu passado para trás, e tentando esquecer, assim como Bella, dos melhores meses, e das melhores pessoas de minha vida.

_

-

-

-

Eu confesso que chorei escrevendo o final desse capítulo! A confusão do julgamento e o toque de humor foram propositais para que não tivesse tantas lágrimas assim... *abana*

Como eu recebi várias propostas muito bacanas de melhor fim, eu decidi mesclar as idéias. Peguei as partes boas daqui e da li e fui fazendo. Ainda tem mais de Tom e Tanya, garanto ;)

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM!** E aaah, eu estou em clima de despedida, to quase chorando aqui gente!

**FANTASMAS APAREÇAM E DEIXEM UMA AUTORA FELIZ! :D**

Agradeço a_Elise Garcia__, Bibi, Dani, __Vitoria Sheba__, __Vitoria Sheba__, __Bells C__, Ana Carolina P.!_

Que comentaram no último capítulo! Eu vou sentir saudades de vocês! *se descabela*

Tchau gente, até o próximo cap!

**Beeijos,**

**Com amor.**

Nat.


	36. 35 MOULIN ROUGE

**N/A: Buuuuh!**Surpresa! :D

Antes que eu alguém já comece a se descabelar, esse NÃO é o último capítulo! Eu estava vendo as reviews de vocês, as propostas e tals, e decidi que vou fazer os momentos felizes das crianças! Não é algo assim que demore muito, mas acho que um ou dois capítulos assim eu vou fazer! Aliás, eles merecem um pouco de paz! ;)

Curtam esse novo capítulo, e comentem o que acharam! **ENJOY!**

**-**

**Capítulo 35 – MOULIN ROUGE.**

**Bella**

Eu precisava chegar o mais rápido possível no tribunal. Eu precisava encontrar com Edward. Rezei internamente para que o julgamento ainda não tivesse acabado, e claro para que eu não entrasse lá e já fosse levada com algemas.

O trânsito na cidade estava horrível, mas aos arredores do tribunal da cidade, eu conseguia ver uma pequena multidão de fãs e fotógrafos que se aglomerava ali.

O carro que estava na minha frente insistia em não andar e empacar meu caminho. Desci do carro de Alice assim mesmo e saí correndo por entre os carros e as pessoas.

Eu deveria estar um caco, com roupas simples cheias de folhas e mato.

Mas mesmo assim as pessoas começaram a me reconhecer.

- Isabella! Isabella! – todos gritavam pelo meu nome. Agora todos já sabiam que eu não me chamava Danielle. Esperei por chibatadas e palavrões, mas as pessoas gritavam calorosamente por mim e xingavam Tom, Tanya e Mike.

Eu ignorei aquilo e sai correndo o mais rápido que eu podia para alcançar a entrada do tribunal.

- Isabella, Isabella! – Uma jornalista com um microfone nas mãos se aproximou de mim. – Agora que você foi absolvida o que pretende fazer? Continuar sua carreira como modelo?

Eu olhei para ela, eu fora absolvida! Isso queria dizer que o julgamento havia acabado! Passei por ela e ignorei seus gritos, e continuei correndo por entre a multidão que de algum jeito queria tocar em mim e falar comigo.

Consegui chegar à frente do tribunal e a essa altura todos já sabiam quem eu era, e seus olhares estavam atentos em mim.

Encontrei Alice na frente do tribunal dando alguma entrevista. Gritei para ela e ela arregalou os olhos surpresa com minha presença.

- Bella! O que você faz aqui?

- Alice! – Disse sem fôlego e respirando pela boca. – Eu me lembro! Eu me lembro!

- Você o quê? Ahh Bella! Que bom! Finalmente!

- Alice, onde está Edward? – Perguntei em um só fôlego. – Onde ele está?

Ela hesitou um pouco até falar. Jasper apareceu do lado dela e tocou nos meus ombros gentilmente.

- Ele se foi Bella.

-Como assim se foi? – Cuspi aquelas palavras. – Ele estava aqui nesse julgamento, não estava?

- Bella...

- Jasper o que você sabe sobre isso? – Alice perguntou para ele.

- Jasper, diga para mim. Eu preciso falar com ele.

- Bella... Ok, ok. Edward disse alguma coisa que ele livraria você do julgamento e você ficaria livre para viver sua vida com quem quisesse e se lembrando do que você quisesse. Ele disse que você só estava assim, por causa dele, e que ele não quer fazer mais mal á você.

- Mas ele... – Disse confusa. – Não é verdade!

- Ele pensa assim Bella. – Jasper disse com a voz triste.

- E onde ele está?

- Não sei. Ele saiu daqui sem ninguém perceber. Mas ele tem uma viagem marcada para aqui uma semana.

- Tente o apartamento dele, Bella. – Alice disse.

- Isabella! Isabella! O que você tem a declarar sobre o julgamento de hoje? – A jornalista do FANFICS TWILIGHT veio perguntar para mim.

Encarei-a e tomei minha decisão, peguei seu microfone e mirei minha cara bem na frente da câmera.

- Você está anotando o que eu estou falando? – Falei para ela. – Pois anote e publique hoje mesmo nos jornais! – Disse.

Virei-me para a câmera respirei fundo e comecei.

- Edward, eu não sei onde você está agora, como você está, o jeito que você está. Mas sei que eu te amo, e que eu nunca deveria ter me esquecido de você. Obrigada por tudo o que você fez por mim, e não digo no julgamento, mas nesses últimos meses. Foram os melhores em minha vida e eu te digo que viveria todo sofrimento de novo se para isso eu tivesse você comigo novamente. Você é tudo para mim, minha vida, meu tudo. Eu te amo! Volta para mim! – Eu terminei de falar já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Own, Bella! – Alice suspirou.

- Alice, eu vou atrás dele. – Disse já correndo por entre a multidão. – E eu estou com seu carro!

-

-

Consegui passar pela multidão com certo esforço, mesmo sendo ajudada por alguns seguranças do tribunal, corri até o carro que milagrosamente não tinha sido roubado ou levado pelo guincho.

Peguei um desvio e rapidamente me dirigi até o apartamento de Edward, que eu sabia onde era bem.

O porteiro me conhecia e deixou-me subir me dando uma chave mestra já que eu disse que era uma questão de vida ou morte.

No apartamento não tinha ninguém, e eu já estava começando a entrar em desespero.

- Edward! Edward! Volta! – Disse chorando. Fui até seu quarto e ele não estava ali. Fui em seus armários e vi que suas roupas não estavam lá. Ele tinha adiantado a viagem que Jasper havia dito.

Sentei no chão da cama e abracei meus joelhos enquanto as lágrimas escorriam ainda mais dos meus olhos.

Comecei a me movimentar de frente para trás levando a cama junto. De repente uma espécie de papel caiu sobre mim. Abri meus olhos lentamente e vi uma foto.

Observando de perto vi uma foto minha e de Edward abraçados em Paris perto da Torre Eiffel. Nós estávamos felizes e realizados. E eu queria aquilo de novo.

Mas como agora que ele tinha viajado e eu não sabia seu destino?

De repente como um raio a idéia veio á minha mente! Mas é claro! Olhei para a foto e a Torre Eiffel atrás de nós. Paris! Ele estava em Paris!

Corri para fora do quarto com a foto junto ao meu peito. Dei uma última olhada no apartamento que me trazia tantas lembranças e saí do prédio indo em direção ao aeroporto.

**Edward**

"_Senhores passageiros do vôo internacional para Paris das três da tarde, dirijam-se até o ponto de embarque"_

Peguei minhas malas e coloquei no carrinho. O vôo estava lotado e eu estava na última poltrona do vôo executivo. Ótimo! Porém era necessário para eu sair dali o mais rápido possível.

A aeromoça que me atendeu ficou me olhando atentamente e passou por ali várias vezes me encarando, até que ela tomou a coragem e veio me perguntar.

- Oh Meu Deus! Você não é Edward Cullen?

- Sou sim... – Respondi querendo mudar minha cara em uma cirurgia plástica assim que chegasse a Paris. Seria o novo Michael Jackson da vida.

- Ah eu não acredito! Meninas olha quem está aqui! – E em um piscar de olhos várias aeromoças estavam ao meu redor me bombardeando de perguntas.

- O aeroporto inteiro assistiu ao julgamento. Você foi incrível e aquilo foi tão bonitinho! Eu não sabia que as celebridades amavam tão intensamente assim!

- É, foi tão lindo. Ninguém conseguia despregar os olhos da TV! Você é tão mais lindo pessoalmente!

- Eu vou morrer, Jesus me abana!

- Aaah, e você está indo para encontrar Isabella em Paris? Ninguém a encontrou em Chicago, ela deve estar por lá! Que romântico.

- Não, na verdade...

"_Senhores passageiros, apertem os cintos, o vôo vai ser iniciado..."_

- Não, mas você tem que encontrar ela... – Elas continuaram dizendo.

-Ela deve estar muito emocionada, meu Deus, quem não estaria com aquilo que você fez por ela?

- Mas pêra aí, ela não se lembrava dele? Então porque você vai?

"_Senhores passageiros _**e aeromoças**_, o vôo já vai ser iniciado..."_

- O que você pretende fazer para ela se lembrar de você novamente?

- Olha eu acho... – Comecei a dizer.

- Ei, vocês não ouvem o alto-falante não? – O próprio piloto apareceu nos assentos. – Dá para vocês deixarem o passageiro em paz e ir aos seus lugares?

- Ah claro capitão...

- E a propósito, Senhor Cullen... – O piloto falou antes de voltar para a cabine. – Você fez um ótimo trabalho.

-O-Obrigado. – Disse sem jeito. O que havia acontecido ali, senhor? Não tem mais gente sã nesse mundo?

-

-

-

Encostei minha cabeça no assento da poltrona e tentei dormir para esquecer tudo o que se passava ao meu redor e em minha mente. Mas parecia que as aeromoças não queriam isso. Elas passavam toda a hora murmurando coisas como _"Lute por ela", "Volte para ela"._

Será que elas não entendiam que ela nem sequer se lembrava de mim?

- Senhor Cullen, você quer ver TV? O julgamento ainda está sendo transmitido. Os EUA inteiro está vidrado nele.

- Não obrigado. Já vi o suficiente. – Disse cortante. Eu não queria ver mais nada relacionado á esse julgamento.

Coloquei dois fones de ouvido e fiquei ouvindo um som pesado. Fechei as cortinas da minha janela e tentei dormir.

**Bella**

Cheguei correndo no aeroporto. As pessoas olhavam assombradas para mim. Uma mulher descabelada correndo como uma louca entre os viajantes. Ali como na frente do tribunal, as pessoas pareceram me reconhecer.

Não achei Edward em lugar nenhum. Será que ele já tinha ido?

Fui até onde tinham alguns funcionários do aeroporto, e ofegante perguntei:

- Eu quero uma passagem para Paris, agora!

- Senhorita, o último vôo já está esgotado e já está saindo.

- O quê? – Perguntei perdendo as esperanças. – Não tem como parar esse avião? É caso de vida ou morte, _por favor._

- Senhorita, não podemos fazer isso. Mas se quiser tem o próximo vôo daqui quatro horas.

- EU NÃO QUERO UM PRÓXIMO VOO! EU QUERO _ESSE_ VOO!

- Senhorita não podemos fazer nada... – Repetiu. Virei às costas raivosa e saí dali correndo novamente. Vi ao longe a grande parede de vidro onde dava para ver os aviões aterrissando e decolando.

Um grande avião escrito "INTERNACIONAL" estava preparando para a decolagem.

- NÃO! – Gritei. As pessoas começaram a perguntar se eu estava bem, mas eu ignorei.

Corri ainda mais, e entrei por uma porta que era só para funcionários. Passei por várias portas e encontrei uma com esses descritos "Área de Decolagem e Aterrisso"

Com uma última ponta de esperança abri a porta e saí para o ar da área de embarque. Avistei o avião ao longe com as turbinas ligadas e corri mais ainda.

- PARE! PARE! – Fiquei gritando à medida que me aproximava.

Edward estava ali naquele avião e eu aqui do lado de fora. Olha para janela Edward! Olha para a janela!

Ouvi uma sirene de polícia e só senti o impacto de dois homens fortes me agarrando pela cintura e me afastando dali.

- NÃOO! Eu quero ir para lá! Lá! – Eu gritei esperneando.

- Você não pode! Aqui tem regras!

- Você não sabe o que está se passando! Pare aquele avião! – Vários seguranças me seguravam como se eu fosse louca.

Eu já estava perdendo as últimas esperanças que corriam dentro de minhas veias, quando eu senti um motor perdendo a força. Abri meus olhos e vi o avião parando.

- Está parando... – Sussurrei aliviada.

- Está vendo o que você fez moçinha? Vai sobrar para nós depois isso! – Mas eu não ouvia, o avião estava parando, e eu poderia ir até lá e falar com Edward.

Os seguranças tentaram me tirar dali, mas eu os impedi.

- Não, se ele está parando, me deixa terminar de fazer o que eu vim fazer! – Disse olhando pro monstro branco e enorme, como se fosse minha passagem para o céu.

Eu e os seguranças ficamos ali paralisados olhando o avião parar, e o piloto gritar pelo holofote.

- O que está acontecendo? NÃO SE TRABALHA MAIS AQUI?

- EU QUERO ENTRAR! – Gritei o mais alto que eu pude, mas minha voz era insuficiente. – EU QUERO ENTRAR! – Repeti quase rasgando meus pulmões.

O policial pegou um alto falante também e estendeu para mim. Agradeci e comecei a falar.

- EU QUERO ENTRAR! EDWARD VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ESCUTANDO?! EDWARD! EU TE AMO!

- Tirem essa louca daí! Eu tenho um tempo para cumprir. – O piloto gritou de volta. – A Espanha não é aqui do lado sabia?

Espanha? Quer dizer que ali não era para a França e que...? Edward não estava ali naquele vôo. Ele já tinha ido.

As lágrimas começaram a brotar cada vez mais e eu só consegui murmurar para os policias.

- Me desculpe me desculpe.

-

-

-

**Edward**

Tirei meus fones de ouvido rapidamente para ir até o banheiro. No caminho escutei algumas aeromoças conversando.

- Dizem que uma mulher louca atravessou a área de embarque e por pouco o avião da Espanha não passou por cima dela.

- Que horror! Que louca!

- Pois é... A torre de comando mandou avisar para tomar cuidado com possíveis pára-quedistas!

Elas começaram a rir descontroladamente. Rolei meus olhos e voltei para meu assento. Quem seria a louca que quase morreu sendo atropelada por um avião?

**Bella**

Depois de ouvir um temeroso sermão do dono do aeroporto, do diretor, e de todos os funcionários, eu finalmente pude falar.

- Eu tinha que entrar... Só que não era aquele avião. Eu queria ao de Paris!

- E você poderia ter colocado sua vida em risco e a reputação de nosso aeroporto! Você não pensou nisso?

- Ok, Ok. Mas era necessário.

- Ei, você não é Danielle Sparkle? – Uma aeromoça que andava por ali me perguntou.

- Não, sou Isabella Swan.

- Mas é verdade. Chefe essa era a modelo que estava sendo julgada agora á pouco.

- Ela?! – Eles perguntaram assombrados.

- Sim sou eu. E por isso mesmo que não posso ir para a cadeira, não agora que eu me livrei de ir! – Disse em desespero.

- Mas por que você estava querendo aquele avião? Queria fugir? – O dono perguntou confuso.

- Não, chefe, ela foi absolvida. – A aeromoça respondeu por mim.

- E então por que diabos você queria entrar no avião?

- Porque eu queria encontrar Edward Cullen. Eu preciso falar com ele!

- Edward Cullen? Mas você não se lembrava dele?

- Não, _mas..._ – Eu comecei a contar a história inteira para eles. Eu sabia que não sairia dali tão cedo, e com poucas chances que não fosse para ver o céu nascer quadrado.

Todos ficaram vidrados na minha história até o fim dela.

- Meu Deus, aconteceu isso mesmo? Que lindo!

- Seria, se eu pudesse falar com ele, para ele saber disso! – Disse desesperada e abaixando minha cabeça.

- Ele estava no vôo para Paris?

- Estava, por isso que eu fiz aquilo. Eu preciso falar com ele, doutor, por favor, me deixe ir! – Falei suplicante.

O dono do aeroporto ficou pensativo por um instante e depois disse.

- Você pode ir... Mas no próximo vôo para Paris daqui três horas. Nós damos a passagem para você.

- Nossa, eu... – engoli em seco. – Mas se eu não encontrá-lo?

- Você vai, garota. – A aeromoça disse batendo no meu ombro ternamente. – Sua história parece mais um conto de fadas, e eles sempre terminam com um "feliz para sempre". Por que o seu seria uma exceção?

-

-

-

**Edward**

Depois de quase dez horas de vôo eu finalmente cheguei á capital. Ao longe já conseguia avistar a Torre Eiffel, e uma dor invadiu meu peito.

A última vez que eu estivera ali, fora muito triste. Talvez Paris não tivesse sido o lugar certo para ir.

Lembrei-me da minha foto e de Bella que eu largara em cima da cama, e me chutei mentalmente por não ter trazido ela comigo. Eu poderia pelo menos ter uma lembrança dela, por mísera que fosse.

Eu acho que por mais esforços que eu fizesse eu não conseguiria me esquecer dela tão facilmente.

Peguei minhas malas e pedi um taxi que me levou ao mesmo hotel que eu havia ficado com Bella antes. Eu queria me torturar mesmo, só podia.

Fiquei o dia todo enfurnado em meu quarto de hotel e fazendo o quê? Pensando em Bella! Que lindo não é mesmo, Edward?

Saí de noitinha e fiquei olhando os casais enfurnados em seus casacos chiques, abraçados uns com os outros e rindo á vontade.

Eu era um burro mesmo! Vir á capital do amor, sendo que eu estava fugindo justamente do amor!

Vi uma espécie de cigana na rua e ela ofereceu-se para ler minha mão. Eu nunca acreditei nesse tipo de coisa, e –pretendia nunca acreditar- mas como eu não tinha mais nada para fazer, deixei.

- Hmm... Hmm... _Oui._.. – Ela murmurava toda a hora. Eu já estava começando a me impacientar.

- Você perdeu seu amor não é filho?

- Não vou perguntar como à senhora sabe disso, porque é lógico que percebeu que alguém que está sozinho em uma noite em Paris, não tem um amor.

- Eu disse que você_ se_ perdeu, mas não que perdeu _seu_ amor.

- Mas perdi... – Disse afastando minha mão contrariado. – E não é sua leitura de mão que vai me fazer encontrar de novo...

A cigana não pareceu ficar abalada com meu humor rude.

- Não disse que você vai encontrar, ela vai te encontrar. – Ela finalizou, virou as costas para mim e começou a amolar outras pessoas na rua.

- ei, o que você quis dizer com isso? – Mas ela me ignorou e eu voltei confuso e com raiva para meu quarto de hotel.

-

-

-

No dia seguinte, liguei para o meu cliente francês que eu defenderia no julgamento dali uma semana.

Quando eu avisei que já estava em Paris ele se surpreendeu e perguntou se tinha haver com alguma garota. Por que todo mundo achava que Paris girava ao redor de amores? Quando respondi que não ele se mostrou decepcionado.

- Talvez você possa vir aqui em casa qualquer dia, minha mulher tem uma excelente mão para a culinária. – Ele ofereceu preocupado com minha solidão na cidade.

- Com certeza. – Você nunca, nunca, podia negar nada aos franceses. Ou você dizia não, ou sim, nunca um "talvez" ou "vou pensar", e seria bom me distrair um pouco junto com outras pessoas.

- Se eu não fosse casado eu te acompanharia para um desses passeios noturnos. – Ele disse com uma risadinha maliciosa. – Você já vai a algum show de Moulin Rouge?

- Acho que uma vez apenas só que há muito anos. – Respondi. Não gostava muito de me lembrar daquela noite. Eu havia bebido todas e caído em todas, se é que vocês me entendem.

- Owwn, então já está certo o que você vai fazer hoje à noite! Minha mulher me mataria se soubesse, mas meu filho sempre vai e você pode ir com ele...

- Eu não sei se...

- Ah, que é isso! Você vai recusar? Ainda mais a um show como esse? Vamos, já estou ligando para o meu filho!

- Eu não...

- Você tem que se divertir um pouco nessa vida, vai!-

- Ok, Ok. Eu aceito.

- Ótimo. Vou ligar para meu filho. Vou falar para ele te buscar no seu hotel á noite. Esteja pronto ás dez, tudo bem?

- Sim, sim.

- Ótimo. _Bonnie niut!_

_- Merci._

-

-

-

Certo, eu não sabia onde eu estava com a cabeça! Eu realmente era um louco desgraçado! Pensei enquanto ajustava a gravata.

Eu estava vestindo um paletó informal, com a costumeira gravata torta, e o cabelo bagunçado. Passei um perfume qualquer daqueles que os hotéis franceses davam de brinde.

Joguei o panfleto do show do Moulin Rouge em cima da mesinha de centro, e comecei a falar que nem um lunático.

- Não, calmo Edward. Você consegue. Vá lá, você não vai fazer nada naquele show, você só vai assistir. Não vai acontecer nada, você ainda ama Bella. – Fiquei repetindo o caminho todo até o saguão do hotel.

Lá o filho do francês já estava ali me aguardando vestido elegantemente á moda francesa. Seu nome era James. Assim que ele disse o nome, já me lembrei do tal promotor e fiquei meio ressentido, mas logo consegui separar as coisas.

Deixei a chave com o porteiro do prédio, que por um acaso da vida era "affair" de Jacob. Simplesmente, o porteiro pulou em cima de mim perguntando se eu tinha notícias dele. Dei o telefone de Jacob e saí dali praticamente correndo, não ficaria bem para minha imagem ser visto sendo agarrado por um gay.

- Meu pai tem chances nesse julgamento eu sei, ele é totalmente inocente e ele não fraturou aquelas notas fiscais. Eu tenho certeza que você tem tudo pronto, mas você não acha que... – James não parava de falar durante todo o caminho sobre seu pai e o julgamento. Eu quase dei uma voadora nele e o mandei pastar, mas eu estava controlando minha mente e principalmente minha paciência.

Quando chegamos à frente de uma construção antiga, porém toda enfeitada e iluminada, e ao alto um grande letreiro escrito "MOULIN ROUGE", como um passe de mágica James ficou quieto. Aquele era o cabaré mais antigo de toda a França, com mais de 100 anos de idade.

- Cara, isso aqui é mágico... – Ele disse com seus olhos brilhando. – tem uma garota aqui, chama Lourane, Oh oui!oui! Ela é divina!

- Imagino, mesmo... – Respondi sem humor nenhum.

Entramos e já na porta fomos abordados por seguranças que começaram a revistar nossos corpos, a procura de alguma coisa nociva.

- não se preocupe cara... – James respondeu. – É normal isso aqui. Depois que uma das dançarinas foi morta á tiros por um cara, tem essa vistoria todo dia.

Vi pelo canto do olho um homem ser dispensado por estar usando calças jeans.

- Aqui é totalmente proibido você entrar com jeans, boné, tênis, e camisetas. – James informou. – Terno e gravata não são obrigatórios, mas é o que a maioria das pessoas usa para vir aqui.

-

-

-

Chegando lá dentro o som da música já impregnava meus ouvidos. James me indicou uma mesa vazia bem de frente para o palco onde algumas dançarinas distraiam as pessoas.

Onde eu havia ido parar...

**Bella**

Assim que peguei o vôo para Paris, eu não conseguia ficar parada um só minuto, tamanha era minha apreensão.

Depois de dez horas de vôo eu cheguei depois de anoitecer em Paris. E agora como eu faria para achar Edward na enorme cidade?

Perguntei para vários funcionários se eles sabiam de alguma coisa, mas somente um pôde me afirmar um homem que passara por ali com as características de Edward. Fui até os taxistas, e falei no total de dez deles. E quando eu já estava perdendo as esperanças novamente, um deles disse que levou Edward no taxi.

- Por favor, moço, me leve até lá?

- Pardon, mais je ne parle pas anglais

- Moço eu não falo francês!

- Desculpe, _madame_, ele também não fala sua língua.

- Então você pode traduzir para mim? Diga para ele me levar no mesmo lugar que ele levou o homem alto de olhos verdes!

O homem traduziu para o taxista que assentiu e indicou para eu entrar no taxi.

Depois de alguns minutos ele parou de frente ao hotel onde eu e Edward tínhamos ficado. Suspirei agora finalmente eu iria encontrá-lo!

-

-

-

No saguão eu tentei controlar meu estado eufórico senão eu poderia ser expulsa dali e ADEUS Edward!

- Meu Deus! Você aqui também? E Jake? Onde está Jake? – O porteiro do prédio se lembrou de mim e começou a me bombardear de perguntas.

- Oi! – Disse tímida. – Ei, depois eu te conto sobre Jake. Ele também morre de saudades de você. Mas você pode me dar à chave do quarto de Edward Cullen? O sorriso que estava nos lábios de repente se descaiu.

- Eu não posso, são normas...

- Sim, - Disse fazendo minha cara sensual, sendo que bem, não funcionaria com ele. – Mas eu sou a mulher dele e você pode me dar não é? Vamos é uma surpresa.

- Eu não sei,...

- Eu falo para Jake sobre você! – De repente um sorriso iluminou o rosto dele.

-Ok, Ok, mas não deixe o gerente ver, certo?

- Claro valeu! – Disse depositando um beijo no rosto dele, ele fez uma cara estranha, mas não liguei.

Peguei a chave e subi até o andar de Edward. Correndo que nem uma colegial.

Quando cheguei à porta do quarto dele respirei fundo e girei a chave. Antes rapidamente arrumei meu cabelo e fiz uma massagem no rosto.

Entre hesitante. O apartamento estava vazio.

- Edward...? – Sussurrei.

Sem resposta. Procurei pelo apartamento e ele não estava lá. Eu quase me taquei pela janela! Eu estava cansada de tantos desencontros, e burrices!

Eu poderia ficar ali esperando até que ele voltasse, mas que hora seria isso? Não, eu tinha que achá-lo. Mas como nessa cidade enorme?

Vistoriei o quarto e na escrivaninha encontrei um panfleto do cabaré mais famoso da cidade o MOULIN ROUGE.

Eu estava me sentindo o próprio Sherlock Holmes na versão francesa, ou mesmo Dupin que já era dessa nacionalidade.

Eu descobrira que Edward estava em Paris devido a uma foto, e agora do MOULIN ROUGE devido ao panfleto. Mas quem me garante que ele está realmente no cabaré?

Alguém do hotel poderia ter passado para ele e ele deixou ali no canto. Ou mesmo, fosse cortesia do hotel. Porém eu não me lembrava disso no meu quarto daquela vez que eu vim ali. Mas também Edward não era "solteiro" na ocasião, e MOULIN ROUGE não é lugar para casados e comprometidos.

Será que Edward havia ido para lá para se divertir e me esquecer? O pior é que eu nem podia ficar brava com isso, porque eu para ele, tinha o esquecido! E ele tinha mais é que viver a vida dele!

Mas antes que ele fizesse qualquer burrada eu iria atrás dele, não mediria mais esforços para conquistá-lo e provar á ele que nós podemos, sim, ficar juntos.

Saí do quarto rapidamente em direção ao tal cabaré. Ele tinha que estar lá. Eu rezava internamente para isso.

Joguei a chave praticamente em cima de Jake e saí correndo do hotel o mais rápido que minhas pernas permitiam.

Acenei para um taxi e pedi para que me levasse ao Moulin Rouge. O homem me olhou estranhamente por alguns minutos.

- Você sabe o que é Moulin Rouge, não sabe?

- Sei, - Falei pausadamente. – E tenho certeza de que o senhor também sabe, mas será que pode me levar para lá. Eu sou dançarina.

- Dançarina? Não faz seu estilo... – Ele disse me analisando. Deveria estar vendo o meu quase corpo esquelético em estado de anorexia.

- Para você ver como o mundo muda, agora dá para você ir até lá?

-

-

-

**Edward**

**- **Que vinho você aceita, senhor? – O garçom ofereceu quando chegou á nossa mesa.

- Ah eu quero Chardonnay, está bom para você, Edward?

- Ah claro. – Respondi. – Quando que começa o show? – Perguntei.

- Acho que dentre de vinte minutos. O novo espetáculo se chama -"Féerie, e eu estou louco para ver!

- Ótimo. – Disse, na verdade meus planos não se resumiam a ficar ali todas as noites até o julgamento indo á um cabaré com mulheres lindas dançando cancã.

Eu queria mais é curtir minha fossa, e ir para outro país, um país que não me lembrasse Bella. Ou dos amores, ou luz, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo.

Talvez eu fizesse uma excursão pelo deserto do Saara, e minha mente se ocupasse com outras coisas como o fato de eu morrer desidratado.

- Ei, você está no mundo da lua, hã? – James perguntou divertido.

- Não, estou nesse mundo mesmo. – Respondi. Infelizmente.- completei em minha mente – Enquanto o show não começa eu vou tomar um ar, ok?

- Ah claro. – Ele mostrou-se desapontado. Ele que se divertisse olhando as roupas íntimas das dançarinas, não minha companhia. – Mas volte em dez minutos senão você perde o show. – Ele piscou e eu saí me desviando dos homens vestindo ternos e algumas mulheres elegantes.

Lá fora, peguei meu cigarro inexistente e comecei a fumar. Na verdade a fumaça vinha da minha própria respiração, mas eu poderia me enganar um pouquinho.

Fiquei vendo o movimento e as pessoas andando. Quando faltavam cinco minutos para começar o show, e eu achei que minha excursão pelo lado de fora havia sido suficiente, decidi entrar.

Mas algo me prendeu.

Ao longe tinha uma mulher de cabelos castanhos ondulados até o meio da cintura, e ela parecia correndo ou fugindo de alguém.

Foi como um Dejá-vu, da noite do desfile em que vi Bella de costas e comecei a ter alucinações.

Sem pensar, corri atrás da mulher, e a virei para mim.

- Bella? – Perguntei desesperado.

- Ei, não sou Bella! – A mulher disse. Bem, ela não tinha nada haver com Bella. Totalmente diferente. – Mas se você quiser, eu posso ser... – Ela disse dando uma olhadinha no meu perfil.

- Não obrigado. – Disse fazendo uma cara como se alguém acabasse de ter me enganado, fingindo que ia me beijar, mas na verdade falando "Thank you, very much".

Voltei para a mesa onde James estava. Eu já queria ir embora e sair daquela palhaçada de show noturno. O ar de Paris não me fazia muito bem, as alucinações voltaram e eu não tinha o meu terapeuta particular dentro do bolso do meu paletó para essas horas.

- Pensei que tivesse encontrado alguém lá fora... – James falou. Na verdade eu encontrei, e eu achei que era alguém que eu conhecia só que não era. Bem, como que eu explicaria isso á ele? A, ele nem prestaria atenção em mim.

Quando eu ia abrir a boca para dizer que estava indo embora, um homem entrou no palco e anunciou que show iria começar.

James logo me puxou para baixo para me sentar, e juntou as pernas e os braços em uma atitude apreensiva.

- Sabe, eu fiquei com medo de sair com você, e você contar para meu pai sobre isso. Mas vejo que você é um cara legal. – Ele disse com os olhos vidrados no palco vazio.

- Isso o quê?

- Lourane. – Ele disse como se fosse verso de alguma poesia.

Revirei meus olhos.

O show havia começado. O tradicional cancã inundou meus ouvidos e várias dançarinas começaram a entrar.

**Bella**

- _Merci! Merci_! – Respondi rapidamente para o taxista enquanto pulava para fora do carro. Eu conseguia ver vários homens elegantes entrando no cabaré e eu me perguntei como que eu faria para falar com Edward.

Se ele estivesse lá dentro já, eu teria que esperá-lo do lado de fora, e isso não seria legal, sendo que o clima estava congelante, e eu não estava vestida adequadamente.

- Ei, não acredito que você só chega agora para o show! – Uma mulher veio em minha direção brigando com alguém perto de mim. Olhei para ver com quem que ela estava se referindo, mas atrás de mim só tinha o taxi. Bem, acho que ela não estava brigando com o taxi.

- Oi?

- Como assim "oi"? Você é nova aqui, mas deveria saber que você não pode chegar tão atrasada assim! O show começa daqui cinco minutos!

- Não, _mas..._ Você deve estar...

- Eu não estou nada, vamos logo!

Antes que eu pudesse sequer soltar o ar dos meus pulmões e recarregar minhas cordas vocais, a mulher já me puxava pela mão até a área dos fundos do recinto. Ela abriu uma porta onde estava escrito "Funcionários" e me jogou lá dentro.

- Vá lá e se vista! – Ela gritou e fechou a porta.

Eu estava em uma espécie de camarim e três outras moças estavam ali se arrumando. Elas olharam para mim me analisando de cima á baixo.

Eu corei absurdamente.

- Você é que a novata que vai substituir Lourane?

- Eu, não, eu...

- E você chega assim mesmo? Lourane não vai apresentar, ela pegou uma gripe forte e tem que andar com uma máscara o tempo todo. Suas roupas estão ali. – A moça apontou para um cabide com uma roupa de cancã.

- Mas eu nem sei dançar cancã! – Disse revoltada.

Elas começaram a rir. – Ótimo, seu senso de humor é ótimo!

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca, eu já estava sendo enfurnada naquela roupa cheia de pregas e babadinhos.

Eu me sentia dentro do próprio filme Moulin Rouge com toda aquela roupa. A diferença era que eu nunca tinha ido sequer á um cabaré, muito menos dançado, muito menos atriz, ou soubesse o que fazer nesse tal show que me incubaram de fazer!

- Você é meio lerdinha né? – A moça mais jovem perguntou. – É só seguir os passos das garotas. Vamos temos dois minutos.

Elas me empurraram para uma espécie de Ala dos teatros que era feito por várias cortinas pretas. Eu conseguia ouvir o som da platéia esperando pelo show e o homem anunciando tudo com sua voz estridente.

E a única coisa que eu sabia era que eu teria que aparecer com as garotas na hora que a batida começasse, e que depois se eu tivesse sorte e não levasse um tiro eu acharia Edward no meio daquela confusão.

**Edward**

O show começou a várias dançarinas entraram no palco com suas roupas pomposas. Ok, eu confesso que não era TÃO ruim assim ver um show desse tipo. Mas eu não estava tão vidrado como James que parecia que iria babar a qualquer momento.

- Lourane! Lourane! – Ele sussurrava que nem um lunático, e eu via seus olhos procurando por sua amada de babadinhos.

Eram tantas garotas e tantos movimentos que eu até ficava meio tonto. Elas dançavam sensualmente no ritmo do cancã, levantando as saias espalhafatosas e as pernas a todo o momento.

- Quem é Lourane? – Perguntei para James.

- Eu não sei onde ela está. Geralmente ela fica nessa primeira fila. – Ele apontou. Vi seu rosto se tornar uma máscara triste.

- talvez ela esteja na comissão de trás... – Sugeri. Eu estava com dó de James? Por favor, alguém tem a piedade de me tirar de Paris por que o ar está impregnando minha sanidade mental?

- É talvez... – Ele se mostrou decepcionado.

As dançarinas se movimentavam por todos os lugares, erguendo suas saias, provocando a platéia e jogando pedaços de suas lingeries.

Até que eu vi um pato desengonçado no meio daquilo tudo. Bem, não era exatamente um pato, mas a mulher não sabia para onde ir.

Só erguia as pernas de modo desengonçado e rodava a saia em um ritmo diferente das outras.

- Você viu aquela ali? – James perguntou para mim como se estivesse lido meus pensamentos. – Nunca a vi por aqui...

- Eu não consigo ver o rosto dela, mas ela está em outro ritmo, está estranho...

- Muito. Acho que Lourane adoeceu ou coisa do tipo, vou ao camarim depois...

Até que as meninas da comissão de trás passaram para a comissão de frente, e eu tive alucinações de novo.

Eu realmente precisava conversar com meu terapeuta nesse momento, eu estava vendo coisas, e eu não duvidava que pudesse ouvir vozes a qualquer momento.

Primeiro a mulher de costas do lado de fora do cabaré, depois esse rosto no meio das dançarinas.

Só que ela olhava fixamente para mim e fazia seus movimentos se mostrando para mim. Seus olhos eram de um intenso chocolate vivo, e seus cabelos caiam como cascatas e pulavam junto com seu corpo a cada movimento.

Suas pernas longas e leitosas espreitavam por entre a saia de babados brancos e vermelhos.

Era tão parecida com Bella...

Eu poderia viver o resto da vida tendo alucinações desse tipo. Se eu não pudesse tê-la, talvez eu pudesse me contentar com uma mulher fantasma.

As garotas trocaram de lugar de novo e não consegui ver mais á mulher alucinante. Outras garotas tampavam o lugar dela.

Mas de repente, a musica finalizou e todas as meninas entraram em linha reta e viraram de costas para o público e ergueram as saias, em um movimento típico da dança. Menos a mulher da alucinação.

Ela ficou parada no meio do palco enquanto as outras começavam a sair correndo de lá para ir atrás das coxias.

Todos ficaram apreensivos imaginando que aquilo fosse uma parte do show em que seria uma apresentação particular dela, algo mais sensual como nos grandes filmes de cabaré. Porém ela não fazia nada, só ficava ali me encarando firmemente.

As pessoas começaram a perder a paciência e começaram a vaiar. O dono do estabelecimento apareceu com o microfone e começou a falar outras coisas para distrair, mas a mulher continuava ali estacada no lugar como uma coluna do templo.

Seus olhos não desgrudavam dos meus, e não sei por que mais os meus também não.

- Você a conhece? – James perguntou baixinho. Eu não respondi. – Todos estão olhando para vocês, ela não para de te encarar!

Só ai que eu fui perceber que todo o público havia parado para nos olhar. Perceberam que o olhar da mulher estava localizado em mim e ficaram atentos á isso.

Eu queria desviar, porém algo me prendia. Ela se parecia tanto com Bella, mais tanto... Só que eu sabia que minha mente pregava muitas peças em mim ultimamente. E além do mais o que Bella estaria fazendo em Paris, no Moulin Rouge? Além do que ela não se lembrava de mim!

E para minha grande surpresa, a mulher cover de Bella pegou o microfone das mãos do dono do estabelecimento e se aproximou até ficar na ponta do palco em uma distância mínima do palco e minha mesa.

Eu conseguia ver até as sardas de Bella, eu podia ver até as pequenas orelhas que haviam se formado ao redor dos seus olhos.

_Tão real..._

Todo mundo estava em extremo silêncio. Acho que eles imaginavam que aquilo fosse um show diferente e revolucionário do século e eu fosse parte do elenco.

Ela agachou no palco para ficar mais perto da minha altura, pegou o microfone, suspirou e começou a falar olhando sempre nos olhos. Hipnotizando-me com aquele olhar vivo e castanho. Lindo e cheio de amor...

**Bella**

Eu estava pagando o maior mico da minha vida naquele palco, mas tudo por amor. Quando roubei o microfone das mãos do dono do cabaré e me aproximei de Edward, vi a incompreensão tomar conta de seus olhos, e por um momento pensei que ele não soubesse que era eu que estava ali. Porém não liguei, eu não poderia desperdiçar nem um tempo sequer.

Agachei no palco perto dele e comecei a falar tudo o que sentia. De coração.

- Edward... – Vi um choque se passar por seu rosto. – Edward, sou eu Bella._ Sua_ Bella. – Completei. – Hoje eu estou aqui, nesse cabaré em Paris, acredita? Eu... – Engoli em seco eu estava nervosa, porém eu tinha que falar tudo.

- Eu quero te dizer Edward, que eu nunca me esqueci de você. Minha mente poderia ter me feito acreditar nisso, mas na verdade meu corpo te reconhecia meu coração e minhas lágrimas. Eu descobri isso, e eu consegui lutar contra minha mente e reconhecer o que eu estava perdendo.

Só que pareceu que foi tarde demais. Eu reconheci tarde de mais. Eu entendi tarde demais. E para chegar aqui eu fiz tantas coisas, mas eu nem ligava para as outras pessoas, porque eu só tinha você na minha cabeça.

Eu corri por entre uma multidão, mas você não estava lá.

Eu parei um avião, mas você não estava lá.

Eu roubei a chave de seu quarto, mas você não estava lá.

Porém aqui eu estou no Moulin Rouge e finalmente eu te encontrei, você está aqui... – As lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos.

- Eu percorri meio mundo, fiz coisas que nunca pensei que teria coragem de fazer, uma delas é estar aqui nesse palco agora e dizer para você na cara desses franceses que você é mais cheiroso do que eles, - ele riu com minhas palavras e as lágrimas também saiam de seus olhos. – que você é mais lindo e elegante que qualquer um deles. E que o dono do meu coração é somente você.

Eu respirei fundo mais uma vez e continuei.

- Quem que falou para você que o melhor era a gente ficar separado? Quem te convenceu disso? Edward... Nós temos problemas, nós temos defeitos, somos humanos, mas nos amamos, e é isso o que importa. Você nunca me fez nenhum mal. Eu voltaria esses últimos meses, quantas vezes fossem necessárias para ver que meu patrão não era somente meu patrão, mas o homem da minha vida.

- Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim, e eu sem você é como o mar sem água. Ou seja, nada.

Eu vim aqui hoje para te dizer isso, com esses franceses podendo estar me odiando e querendo me tirar desse palco a qualquer momento á tiros. Mas eu na verdade não me importo. Desde que você saiba que seu lugar é do _meu_ lado, e o meu é do _seu._

Uma vez você disse logo depois que nos reencontramos depois de dois meses, que nosso amor é como uma árvore. Forte, que continua firme com as maiores tempestades. Amadurece sempre, e ali se podem crescer vários frutos.

Você também disse que é eterno, assim como nossas iniciais na nossa árvore permanecerá para sempre.

Pois eu digo que nosso amor é forte, nosso amor amadureceu durante todo esse tempo, e ele deu e ainda vai dar muitos frutos!

Isso tudo foi para te convencer que _eu amo você_, e que você é a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido em minha vida! _Volta para mim..._

Eu terminei de falar com lágrimas nos olhos e com certeza super vermelha. Fiquei ali parada esperando sua reação, porém ele estava parado, rígido. Eu não conseguia decifrar o que ele sentia.

As pessoas começaram a aplaudir, mas eu pouco me importava, o que me importava era o que Edward estava pensando, o que ele estava sentindo, e se ele ainda me amava, ou se já tinha se convencido que eu era um caso perdido.

Ele continuava parado, mesmo o amigo ao lado dele dando várias cotoveladas em seus braços. Seu olhar estava fixo em mim, mas sem expressão.

Suspirei e levantei lentamente com a cara decepcionada, entreguei o microfone para o dono do estabelecimento que me olhava com os olhos esbugalhados.

Olhei para trás mais uma vez e vi Edward na mesma posição.

Uma forte dor inundou meu peito, talvez ele não me quisesse mais, não ligasse mais para mim, não se importasse.

Talvez tudo aquilo tivesse sido inútil.

Virei às costas me dirigindo até as coxias quando senti uma mão segurando forte meu braço e me virando rapidamente de encontro ao seu corpo.

Edward estava ali em cima do palco comigo me agarrando pela cintura. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejados, e brilhavam mais do que eu nunca tinha visto.

Ele segurou minha face com uma de suas mãos e olhou fundo nos meus olhos. Um sorriso se formou em minha boca enquanto ele acariciava meu rosto e minha cintura.

Nós havíamos esquecido o mundo ao nosso redor. Só existíamos nós dois. Mais ninguém.

À medida que a distância entre nossas bocas se minimizava e nossas respirações ofegantes se juntavam, eu sentia o nosso coração bater mais rápido e em um ritmo só.

Ele me deu um selinho doce e rápido, e eu estremeci. E antes que ele voltasse com um beijo profundo e avassalador, ele sussurrou:

- Você _é_ real...

-

-

-

**Edward**

Eu estava petrificado com a súbita declaração de Bella. Ela havia se lembrado de mim, e o melhor de tudo, ela continuava me amando...

Eu estava petrificado, e não conseguia nem sequer piscar meus olhos. Apesar de sentir vários olhares cravados em mim e James tentando chamar minha atenção de todo jeito. Eu estava hipnotizado pelos olhos dela.

Dois meses sem vê-la. Será que dois meses era o nosso carma?

Dois meses sem vê-la e poder enxergar amor e reconhecimento em seus belos olhos castanhos, finalmente ali eu pude ver todos os sentimentos juntos e olhando em minha direção.

Quando ela virou as costas parecendo decepcionada o meu transe se quebrou. Pulei rapidamente a sacada do palco e corri em sua direção. Agarrei-a pela cintura e a puxei de encontro ao meu corpo.

As lágrimas queriam sair dos meus olhos, e minhas mãos explorar seu corpo e seu rosto. Meus dedos foram desenhando o contorno de suas maçãs faciais, e minha outra mão foi contornando sua cintura. Ela estava ali. E não era uma alucinação.

Toquei levemente nossos lábios, e senti o doce gosto de sua boca na minha.

- Você é real... – murmurei. Era ela, eu estava agora convencido disso. Ela não era uma alucinação, ela era minha Bella.

Peguei seus lábios e colei nos meus rapidamente. Nossas bocas se abriram e nossas línguas começaram a percorrer a boca do outro, em um ritmo doce, intenso e cheio de amor e ternura.

Finalmente eu pude sentir Bella sem nada nos impedir, sem Tanya, sem Tom, e sem a mente dela nos atrapalhando. Finalmente eu pude sentir como que aquilo realmente pudesse ser eterno, assim como nossas iniciais na nossa árvore, como ela disse.

As pessoas continuavam aplaudindo, e eu me vi na necessidade de sair dali com ela, fugir, correr, não sei. Separei nossas bocas e dei meu sorriso torto, ela sorriu junto.

Peguei-a rapidamente pela mão e saímos por entre as coxias e a porta dos fundos.

Quando chegamos lá fora, e o ar tocou nossos corpos agasalhados, eu a beijei mais uma vez. Só que agora com muita intensidade e paixão.

- Ah como eu amo você... – Disse por entre os beijos.

- Eu também amo você, Edward... – Ela disse com um sorriso. Nossas bocas se separaram, mas nossas testas continuaram unidas e nossa respiração ofegante. Encostei-a na parede e fiquei ali com minhas mãos ao redor do seu corpo enquanto sentia ela perto de mim.

- Eu. Fui. Um. Idiota. –

- Eu fui uma idiota... – Ela acariciou meu rosto. – De 100% dos casos, eu que piorei os 99%, por isso a culpa é minha... – Eu ri e dei um leve beijo nela.

- Não é hora de discutirmos de quem é a culpa de quem. Você está aqui, e é o que importa... – Sussurrei. Prensando meu corpo mais perto do dela.

- Uhumm... Em Paris...

- No Moulin Rouge... – Disse com uma onda crescente de desejo se apoderando de mim. Desejo de tê-la novamente.

- Hmm... – Bella já estava fora de si. – Edward... – Ela sussurrou.

- O quê? – Disse dando leves mordidas no seu pescoço.

- Eu estou grávida.

- Hmmm... – Disse depositando mais beijos ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Edward?

- Hm?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? –Ela perguntou abrindo um sorriso.

- Sim, você está grávida... Gr... Oh Meu Deus! Bella! Você...? Você...?

- Sim! – Ela gargalhou. – Parabéns papai!

- A eu não acredito! – Disse abrindo um sorriso maior que o mundo. – Eu ganho você e um filho em um só dia! – Disse pegando ela no colo e girando ela no ar.

Ela levantou os braços dela em sinal de liberdade. Eu não conseguia me agüentar de felicidade.

Abaixei-a de volta para ficar na minha altura e ela me olhou com uma expressão séria.

- Errado moçinho...

- O quê?

- Você não me ganhou hoje, você sempre me teve... – Sentia as lágrimas brotando dos meus olhos novamente.

- Assim como você... – suspirei de volta. – Eu amo você e nosso bebê! – Disse.

- Edward...

- Hmmm?

- Eu sinto sua falta... – Murmurei contra seu pescoço. Ele estremeceu com meu toque.

- Eu também... – Ele respondeu e já saiu me pegando no colo e me levando.

- Edward! Me solta! Onde você está me levando? – Disse gargalhando que nem uma louca enquanto corríamos pelas ruas de Paris.

- Ao nosso ninho de amor, minha Bella! E pode ter certeza de que a senhorita não sairá de lá tão cedo!

Eu parecia uma garotinha indo á primeira vez á um parque de diversões.

- E por quê?

- Por quê?

- Uhum...

- Porque eu amo você, minha rainha.

-

-

-

Chegamos como duas crianças fazendo coisa errada no hotel. Subimos rapidamente pelas escadas e Edward quase quebrou a porta devida á sua ansiedade.

Nossas bocas não se desgrudavam, e metade das nossas roupas já não estava mais ali. Nossos corpos já suados pareciam nunca terem entrado em contato com o clima gelado do lado de fora.

Edward explorou com sua boca e suas mãos cada centímetro da minha pele, enquanto eu mordia e arranhava seu corpo inteirinho, aumentando cada vez mais seu desejo.

Eu joguei ele na cama king-size e ele riu enquanto terminava de tirar suas roupas. Mas eu impedi.

- Não... – Sussurrei. – Isso sou eu quem faz. – Falei com uma voz rouca e sexy.

Ele gemeu roucamente e eu tirei com os dentes aquela peça da cueca que ainda restava em seu corpo altamente definido.

Sorri ao ver o pequeno ou – grande – Edward se mostrar para mim. Edward me puxou para cima dele e continuou com os beijos no meu pescoço e em meus seios.

Uma mão foi descendo e traçando o caminho das minhas curvas até chegar á pele úmida que estava coberta ainda por uma calcinha. Ele rasgou com rapidez, e no instante seguinte já estava com um dedo entrando em mim e me estimulando.

Dei um gemido rouco em seu ouvido e ele me virou para ficar em cima de mim. Sua boca desceu o caminho dos meus seios, minha barriga até chegar ao lugar onde seus dedos trabalhavam com maestria.

Seus dedos e língua trabalharam juntos, estimulando meu clitóris e lambendo toda aquela região já úmida de tanto desejo.

- Eu não agüento mais... – Sussurrei sem voz.

- Me diz o que você quer amor... – Ele sussurrou roucamente.

- Você... – Ele subiu em cima de mim e seu membro já rígido encostou-se a minha entrada me fazendo arfar. – Agora... – implorei.

- Por quanto tempo? – Ele entrou um pouquinho mais me fazendo já delirar.

- Muito, muito...

- Não é o suficiente... – Ele estava querendo me enlouquecer, só podia. – Quanto tempo Bella? – Ele judiava cada vez mais. Meu sexo já latejava pedindo por ele. Implorando por ele.

- Por toda a eternidade...

Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto.

- É pouco para nosso amor, mas por enquanto é suficiente. – Ele respondeu e logo depois todo seu membro já estava dentro de mim.

Primeiramente os movimentos eram lentos e suaves, mas depois que eu puxei seus cabelos e arranhei suas costas como uma onça selvagem, ele aumentou o movimento, me fazendo delirar e rolar minha cabeça para trás.

- Diz que me ama, Edward... – Falei por entre os gemidos. Nossa música. A música do amor.

- Eu te amo Bella... Muito, muito, muito... – Ele falou entre as estocadas e os gemidos. Suas mãos acariciavam meus seios.

Engoli em seco. – Promete que para sempre?

- Não... – Ele disse logo quando seu líquido me inundou e ele caiu por cima de mim com um sorriso no rosto. – A você, só prometo pela eternidade.

-

-

-

aaaaaaaaaaaaiih, e aí me digam o que vocês acharam desse cap! eu me desculpo já antecipadamente, pelo lemon xoxo, eu não escrevo mto bem, mas enfim... aioheoiea

Digam ai o que vocês acharam, e idéias tbm para os momentos felicidade dele também to aceitando!

Antes que alguém pergunte, TOM ainda aparece! ahahahah! :X

Bem, **AGRADEÇO IMENSAMENTE AS LINDAS REVIEWS! EU FIQUEI SUPER FELIZ E EMOCIONADA POR VER O CARINHO DE VOCÊS AQUI POR ESSA FIC E POR MIM**! Mas pela fic eu sei, mas enfim... aoiheioeahio

de forma especial á **Elise Garcia****, ****Vitoria Sheba****, Pandora, Priscila, ****Dre Momberg****, ****beward cullen****, LáH, Ana Carolina P., ****Hinata C. Weasley****, Dani, Danikela, Bibi, Lunna Cullen**, que comentaram nesse capítulo!

meu msn para quem quiser add: oliveira_

E pode deixar que eu mando o link da nova fic quando tiver, ok??

beeeijos!

Com amor,

Nat.


	37. 36 Torre Eiffel

**N/A:** Owwwnn! Mais um capítulo! Esse finalmente é o penúltimo !! Enfim, muitos lemons para vocês - isso é para não reclamar, hã! - momentos fofinhos, e no final PÃÃ! Bem, é melhor vocês lerem! :D **ENJOY**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 36 – Torre Eiffel.**

**Bella**

Eu tive um sonho perfeito. Meio doido na verdade, mas foi perfeito. Estava eu em um aeroporto e quase fui esmagada por um avião, depois fui até um cabaré conhecido de Paris e dancei cancã e lá eu reencontrei Edward e tivemos uma longa noite de amor.

Ri internamente, impossível! Eu? Isabella em Paris? Uma vez já era o suficiente! E Edward? Edward havia fugido para outro lugar, e eu não sabia onde ele estava.

Mas que o sonho havia sido bom, _ah sim..._ Poderia sonhar assim mais vezes, não acharia mal algum nisso.

Senti algumas cócegas na minha barriga e descendo por entre minha virilha e subindo novamente entrando no vão dos meus seios. Estremeci e só depois fui me preocupar com o fato de não saber quem ou o quê estava fazendo aquilo.

Talvez fosse minha imaginação fértil, ou o ghost.

- Acorda dorminhoca... – Uma voz musical sussurrou ternamente no meu ouvido fazendo cada pêlo do meu corpo se arrepiar.

Abri meus olhos lentamente e me deparo com um anjo de olhos verdes. Assim que olhei para ele, ele deu um sorriso lindo mostrando todos seus dentes perfeitos e brancos.

- Owwn, não é um sonho... – Disse abrindo um sorriso também. – A menos que os sonhos tenham entrado no mundo da tecnologia e tornados tão reais assim...

Ele sorriu e acariciou meu rosto levemente com os dedos.

- Eu também achei que fosse... Mas se isso for um sonho, eu não quero mais acordar.

- Nem eu... – Sorri e me aproximei de seu rosto perfeito e depositei um beijo nos seus lábios sedutores.

- E como que está Edward Jr, hoje? – Ele perguntou e seus olhos se iluminaram instantaneamente.

- Edward Jr?

- Sim.

- Que cafona Edward! – Brinquei com ele.

- O quê? – Ele disse se fingindo de bravo. – Ow, garota, você vai ter que pagar por isso. – Ele subiu em cima de mim e começou a fazer cosquinhas na minha barriga. Eu gargalhei e rodei minha cabeça para trás.

Senti algo entre minhas pernas e olhei para Edward que estava com os olhos pretos de desejo.

Ele me encarava com intensidade como se eu fosse algo comestível. E bem naquela noite e todas as noites com ele eu seria assim.

- Owwn, minha _sexy machine._

- Sexy machine? – Ele perguntou rindo contra meu pescoço e logo depositando beijinhos por todo meu colo.

- Sim... – Passei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. – Eu acho que dormi apenas duas horas desde a noite de ontem. Devo estar assada.

- É para compensar todo esse tempo que eu fiquei sem você... – Ele disse simplesmente. Ele encarou fundo nos meus olhos e depositou um beijo terno e simples nos meus lábios.

- O que aconteceu com a "sexy machine"? – Perguntei.

Ele riu e deitou ao meu lado se aconchegando em mim.

- Vou deixar um tempo para você descansar, amor...

- Agora que eu queria... – Disse abrindo um biquinho.

- Queria? – Ele disse abrindo um largo sorriso e subindo em cima de mim novamente.

- Agora não quero mais! – Sorri e saí de baixo dele. Corri para o banheiro, mas antes mesmo que eu chegasse até lá Edward me agarrou com espírito selvagem e me encostou-se à parede beijando cada parte do meu corpo que ele tinha acesso.

- Nunca. Mais. Faça. Isso. Comigo. –Ele disse entre os beijos. Sua mão desceu até meus seios, e ele começou uma brincadeira maravilhosa com os biquinhos que já estavam duros de tesão.

Abracei sua cintura com minhas pernas e arranhei toda a extensão de suas costas. Ele soltou um gemido rouco e pressionou sua excitação para o meu sexo.

Ele me apertou mais contra a parede me fazendo sentir o enorme contraste entre o frio da parede e a quentura de seu corpo.

- Vira amor... – Ele sussurrou sedutoramente. Eu virei e empinei minha bunda fazendo-o ter uma visão privilegiada.

Ele deu um pequeno tapa nela, e eu apoiei minhas mãos na parede espalmadas. Edward desceu seus dedos até minha entrada e me penetrou com um, depois dois e três dedos, me fazendo sentir espasmos pelo corpo todo e ter meu primeiro orgasmo.

Edward surpreendentemente, me largou e desceu sua cabeça até _ela_, e lambeu todo o líquido que escorria por ali, enquanto suas mãos apertavam forte minha bunda. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e desfaleci as pernas, e quase caí se não fosse Edward que me pegou no colo e me lançou na cama macia.

O impacto foi tão forte que eu cheguei a pular na cama. Ele subiu por cima de mim e me beijou fazendo-me sentir o meu próprio gosto.

- Tão deliciosa... – Ele sussurrou. Eu apertei seus cabelos com minhas mãos, tão forte que poderia arrancá-los. Edward urrou como um leão da montanha e atacou meus seios com os dentes enquanto seus dedos continuavam me estimulando.

Afastei-o dali, e de alguma forma subi em cima dele, e apoiei minhas duas mãos em seu abdômen, enquanto meu sexo tocava no seu.

- Bella... – Ele gemeu de uma forma sexy.

- Agora agüenta sexy machine. – Falei enquanto mordia meus lábios e passava a língua por volta deles.

- Vem... – Ele disse me puxando para baixo com suas mãos. Eu deitei em cima dele e começamos á entrar em uma dança maravilhosa com nossas línguas.

As mãos de Edward percorriam todo o meu corpo e parou na minha bunda dando leves mordicadas.

- O que você está esperando...? – Ele perguntou se mostrando indefeso e sem controle.

- Você pedir... – falei passando minha mão pelo seu membro já rígido. Edward estremeceu.

- Eu. Quero. Você. Agora. Bella! – Ele disse com a respiração fraca.

Quis torturá-lo um pouquinho mais, por isso desci o meu corpo até chegar ao seu membro. E depositei um pequeno selinho em sua glande. Edward se contorceu e vi suas mãos segurarem na cômoda da cama. Seu membro pulsava de tesão e eu me sentia tentada de provar _dele._

- Você quer...? – Perguntei sedutoramente. Mas antes que ele respondesse, eu abocanhei com tudo. Passei a língua por sua extensão enquanto apertava a base com minhas mãos e acariciava suas bolas.

Edward se contorcia e em suas mãos já apareciam suas veias, tamanha era a força que ele usava contra á cômoda.

De repente ele me puxou pelos cabelos e me beijou com sofreguidão.

- agora... –Ele murmurou.

Apoiei minhas mãos em seu abdômen, e encaixei meu sexo no dele. Entrei só um pouquinho, e subi novamente.

E fui entrando de pouquinho até ter entrado completamente.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás enquanto Edward segurava em meu quadril e me movimentava no ritmo que ele queria.

Começamos uma dança maravilhosa e sensual, e nunca paramos de olhar um nos olhos do outro. Mordi meus lábios enquanto encarava seus lindos olhos verdes que chamuscavam.

Senti o meu corpo tremer, e eu perder minhas forças. E antes que eu notasse Edward me puxou para baixo e ficou por cima de mim, terminando a dança em seu ritmo agitado e frenético.

Ele estocava cada vez mais fundo como se fosse possível e sua boca mordia meus seios misturando dor com tesão.

- Eu vou gozar... – Eu disse pausadamente.

E dali a pouco meu corpo sofreu mais um espasmo, e eu gozei junto com Edward.

Nossos corpos estavam todos cheios de suor, e Edward caiu ao meu lado enquanto tirava os cabelos molhados da minha nuca e depositava um pequeno beijo.

- Você é perfeita... – Ele disse contra minha nuca.

- E você é minha sexy machine.

Ele riu contra meu pescoço e disse calmamente. – Eu te amo muito, muito.

- Eu te amo mais...

- Eu mais...

- Não, eu...

- Você quer a prova que eu te amo mais do que você? – Ele perguntou me encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você não conseguiria...

- Não? Isso é uma aposta? – Ele perguntou divertido.

Eu somente ri e revirei meus olhos.

- Não fuja da raia, senhorita Bella. Agora você vai ver então...

- E o que você vai fazer...?

- Espere e verá... – Ele piscou para mim e fechou os olhos.

Observei seu rosto perfeito de anjo e sorri. Finalmente estávamos juntos, felizes e sem nada nem ninguém para nos atrapalhar. E em Paris!

- Bella? – Ele perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Hmmm...?

- Pare de babar.

-

-

-

Depois que segundo Edward eu parei de babar, eu cai em um cochilo preguiçoso e cansativo. Depois da maratona de ontem á noite e ainda mais esse sexo matinal, eu realmente merecia um descanso, nem que fosse de três minutos. Até Edward chegar com o café da manhã na cama.

- Você só dorme! – Ele resmungou brincalhão.

- Você que acaba comigo! – Disse dando um leve selinho nele.

- Pedi ao hotel tudo o que você gostava. Frutas, Danone, bolachas sem sal... E mais algumas coisinhas para manter saudável nosso filhote. – Ele disse de uma forma carinhosa e meiga o que me fez ficar ali parada que nem uma coluna do templo simplesmente o observando.

- O que foi?

- Você é tão perfeito, pai do meu filho... – Eu disse com um sorriso que ele retribuiu. Ele aproximou seu corpo do meu e tocou no meu rosto gentilmente.

- Mas ainda prefiro que ele pareça com a mãe. – Rolei meus olhos para ele.

- Obrigada pelo café... – Disse provando de uma maça. Ele pegou algumas bolachas e começou a comer também enquanto olhava pela janela do nosso quarto, que dava _simplesmente _assim, nem era tão emocionante, para a Torre Eiffel.

- Quando chegarmos á Chicago precisamos fazer os exames do bebê. – ele disse preocupado. Eu fiquei emocionada com o "nós" que ele utilizou.

- Eu fiz somente um exame antes, de... Bem, de tudo acontecer.

- É, mas agora eu quero estar com você. Eu já sou um tremendo filho da mãe por não ter estado com você nesses quatro meses.

- São quatro meses... – Disse nostálgica. – Nem parece que eu estou grávida assim...

Ele riu. – Você queria que aos quatro já tivesse uma barrigona?

- Não... – rolei meus olhos.

- Temos que comprar algumas roupas também, berços, brinquedinhos...

- Uaaal, você está tão animado assim?

- Claro. É o meu filho.

- Mas você também tem o filho de Tanya... – Eu disse ficando triste novamente.

- Ei, - Ele segurou meu queixo com as pontas dos dedos. – O filho não é meu.

- Não?

- Você não assistiu ao julgamento?

- Assisti até uma parte.

- Você não vai acreditar então. O filho dela é de Mike.

- Mike?

- Aham. Eles se merecem. – Não respondi nada. Não me surpreendia o filho de Tanya ser de outro, e eu fiquei aliviada por isso. E eu me senti mal depois pelo bebê. Aliás, ele não tinha culpa dos pais que tinha.

Terminei o café pensativa, e agradeci ao meu amor lindo de olhos verdes que estava ao meu lado.

- Você merece um tratamento de rainha.

- Sendo você o meu rei... – Abri um sorriso e olhei para a Torre Eiffel.

- Agora vá se arrumar. Vamos sair. – Ele abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Sair para onde?

- Bobinha. Esqueceu que estamos em Paris? Você realmente pretende ficar no quarto de hotel a viagem inteira?

- Até que não seria uma má idéia. – Disse vendo seu lindo corpo.

Ele rolou os olhos. – Isso é tentador, mas eu tenho planos para nós dois... – Ele piscou e saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro.

O que Edward estava aprontando?

-

-

-

Eu e Edward tomamos banho juntos. Propriamente não foi um banho, mas acho que depois dos primeiros vinte minutos conseguimos ensaboar alguma coisa.

- Aqui não tem aquele racionamento de água? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Bella, não se preocupe. – Ele disse passando xampu delicadamente em meus cabelos. – Aliás, eu to pagando!

- Certo, então... – Sorri.

Saímos do banho e Edward vestiu uma roupa esporte típico de turista em Paris. Eu me amedrontei me deparando com o meu vestiário do dia.

Que se limitava á roupa que eu tinha vindo de Chicago e a roupa de cancã.

- Edward! – Gritei.

- O que foi? – Ele apareceu enxugando os cabelos em uma toalha.

- Eu não tenho roupa!

Ele riu.

- Não ria Edward! Isso é sério.

- Ok, ok. Acho que a recepção pode fazer alguma coisa... – Ele disse ainda rindo. Ele pegou o telefone e discou para a recepção enquanto isso eu analisava a roupa de cancã e me perguntava se deveria ou não ir até lá e devolver.

Edward me abraçou por trás e encostou sua cabeça em meu pescoço. – Você ficou extremamente sexy nessa roupa de cancã. Acho que você deveria ficar com ela. – Ele disse como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos.

- Vai ficar como recordação, da noite mais louca da minha vida!

- E a mais feliz! – Ele completou dando um beijo no meu pescoço me arrepiando completamente. – Uma moça da recepção vai providenciar uma roupa esporte para você por hoje. Depois nós fazemos algumas compras...

- Eu odeio gastar Edward. Ainda mais o dinheiro dos outros! – Resmunguei.

- Ei, quem disse que é dinheiro dos outros? Nós não somos um casal? Temos mais é que compartilhar. Tudo o que é meu é seu, e tudo que é seu é nosso! – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Você é impossível... – Sussurrei me virando para ele. Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

- Você está tentando me seduzir? – Ele disse tentadoramente.

- Não... De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Ah... Não sei. – Ele falou com um sorriso de lado. – Mas acho melhor a gente sair daqui antes que aconteça alguma coisa, e estrague meus planos.

- E que planos são esses?

- É uma surpresa, Bella.

- Eu odeio surpresas!

- Mas essa você vai amar... – Ele deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. – Vou dar alguns telefonemas, você vai ficar bem?

- Não.

- Sério Bella.

- Estou falando sério. Mas pode ir, eu sobrevivo. – Disse fazendo uma cara dramática.

- Eu te amo bobinha.

- Eu te amo também! – Disse juntando nossos lábios novamente. Edward passou o braço por minha cintura e eu pelo seu pescoço.

- Ok, Ok. Eu realmente preciso dar esses telefonemas... – Ele saiu correndo antes que a tentação o pegasse de novo. Ainda sorrindo me joguei na cama curtindo toda minha felicidade que eu pretendia que durasse para sempre!

-

-

**Edward**

Assim que resisti á tentação de ter Bella nos meus braços novamente, fiz alguns telefonemas. Um deles para Alice e Jasper, e outro para James.

Pedi desculpas pela forma que eu saí ontem - embora não tivesse nem um pouco arrependido-, porém os franceses tinham hábitos extremamente rigorosos.

- Aquela garota era sua, hã? – Ele perguntou no telefone.

- Minha... – Disse sorrindo. O som daquela simples palavra era tão doce.

- Ela é sua mulher?

- Ainda não. – Suspirei. – Mas pretendo fazer isso ainda hoje. – Hesitei por um momento. – Ei, você pode me indicar um bom lugar para se pedir alguém em casamento?

- Own, você perguntou para o chefe! – Ele deu um risinho. – Bem, não é lugar melhor do que a Torre Eiffel para isso! Não sei como você não pensou nisso já que seu hotel está do lado!

- Eu havia pensado, mas sei lá, meio clichê demais...

- Que é isso. Nem todos vão até lá para isso. Além do que tem certo cachê necessário. Todas as mulheres amam, acredite. – Ele confirmou - Olha eu conheço uma empresa que trata disso, se você quiser eles podem conversar com você.

- Ótimo. Passa-me o telefone então?

-

-

Depois de acertar tudo com a empresa que James indicou eu recebi outro telefonema de Alice.

- Maninho! Ela achou você?

- Achou! – Disse sorrindo.

- Bem, estamos chegando!

- Mas e se ela não aceitar, Alice? – Dessa vez foi Jasper que respondeu roubando o celular das mãos de Alice.

- Larga de ser tonto, Edward!

- Ei, eu sou seu patrão, esqueceu?

- Agora não é! Portanto, se ela foi até ai, quase morreu atropelada por um avião, e fez mais mil e outra peripécia é porque ela não vai se contentar só com um namorico!

- Certo, ok.

- Edward, - Alice pegou o celular. – Vai dar tudo certo. Beijos.

-

-

Quando saí da varanda e fui até o quarto novamente vi Bella vestida com uma roupa esporte grudadinha que a recepcionista havia indicado.

- Estou me sentindo gorda! – Ela raivou se olhando no espelho.

- Gorda? – Olhei atentamente, e só vi uma pequena saliência na barriga que era onde estava nosso herdeiro. Mas aquilo não era gorda!

- Sim, gorda!

- Bella o que você chama de gordura, eu chamo de benção! – Sorri meigamente e ela sorriu para mim do mesmo jeito.

- Você é tão perfeito...

- Não, você que é. Por me dar esse bebê lindo. Nosso primogênito.

- Primogênito?

- É... Ou você pensou que ia parar por aí? Só se eu fosse louco!

Ela riu e me segurou pelo pescoço.

- Eu não achei mesmo. – Ela me beijou ternamente.

- Hmm... Adoraria continuar, mas nós temos um tour para fazer. Se não me engano nós paramos pela metade quatro meses a trás.

- Adoraria. Mas por favor, não vamos aquele restaurante da Champé Elysees. É capaz de eu voar no pescoço da garçonete essa vez!

- Ok, ok. – Eu concordei. Eu realmente não queria estragar o nosso clima perfeito.

-

-

Assim que saímos do hotel pegamos um taxi e fomos até uma área dedicada aos turistas. Ficamos com um pequeno grupo para nos guiar.

Eu já conhecia Paris, mas eu acho que seria bem mais interessante para Bella ter mais informações, além de ser mais divertido.

Subimos em um ônibus azul de dois andares, e fomos passando pelos lugares turísticos. Demos uma passada no Louvre, e Bella ficou fascinada com Mona Lisa.

- Uaal, realmente é tudo o que disseram sobre ela! É um mistério! – Ela disse surpresa.

- Realmente é impressionante, mas não mais que você. – Disse com um sorriso. Ela sorriu também e eu me aconcheguei por de trás dela em um abraço gostoso.

- Eu tenho uma teoria sobre isso... – Ela disse.

- E qual é?

- Que ela tem todo esse mistério para representar as mulheres em geral. Você nunca vai entendê-las. Por isso ninguém entende Mona Lisa!

- Sabe que eu nunca tinha pensado nisso? – Beijei de leve seu pescoço lisinho. – Espero entender você o melhor que eu puder então, já que eu não posso entendê-la por inteiro.

- Você só precisa entender que eu amo você, só isso. – Ela se virou para mim e depositou um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. Retribui o carinho e dei um beijo de esquimó nela, a fazendo ter cócegas.

- Uh-ruh! – Alguém limpou a garganta atrás de nós. Virei rapidamente e constatei um segurança do museu.

- Por favor, sem cenas de afetividade na área.

- Ah, desculpe. – Bella disse corando lindamente.

- Não irá se repetir. – Conclui. Deixei de abraçar Bella e peguei simplesmente em sua mão enquanto seguíamos o tour.

Quando o segurança não podia mais nos ouvir me aproximei do ouvido dela, e sussurrei:

- Quando chegar ao apartamento você vai experimentar mais algumas 'cenas de afetividade'. – Ela estremeceu um pouquinho e eu sorri.

Acariciei sua mão com as pontas dos meus dedos e continuamos a andar felizes.

**Bella**

Depois que fomos para o Louvre, nós e o grupo fomos á um restaurante típico da França. Felizmente eram garçons, e não garçonetes. Isso que dava ter um namorado gostoso!

- Por que esse sorrisão na cara? – ele perguntou gentilmente enquanto sentávamos em uma mesa afastada.

- Está tudo perfeito, só isso. – Sorri.

- Sei... – Ele disse chamando o garçom para nos atender.

- Oui, signora. – Um homem alto e no melhor estilo francês chegou a nossa mesa. Ele exalava um forte odor de perfume.

- Oi! – Respondi timidamente. – Edward eu não faço idéia do que pedir... – Olhei piedosa para ele.

A expressão do rosto de Edward estava meio rabugenta, mas logo ele pediu alguns pratos típicos.

O garçom se foi e logo depois trouxe uma garrafa de vinho e uma de refrigerante para mim, para bebericarmos antes do almoço.

- O que foi? – Perguntei á ele enquanto tomava meu primeiro gole de refrigerante.

- Nada. –Ele respondeu desconfortável.

- Edward eu te conheço!

- Certo. Aquele garçom estava dando em cima de você!

- Edward, ele não fez nada! Só foi gentil...

- Claro. Bella você está muito inocente. Por favor, me deixa escrever uma plaquinha na sua barriga dizendo "Eu estou grávida, e esse filho é desse homem ao meu lado".

- Não seja ridículo.

- Ridículo? Depois você reclama das garçonetes, porque eu não posso reclamar dos garçons?

Eu iria responder por que ele era homem, mas seria muito feminista. Resolvi só ficar quieta enquanto observava sua face enrugada. Ele ficava lindo daquele jeito.

- Sabe...

- O quê? – Ele perguntou se virando para me olhar.

- Você fica lindo assim, com ciúmes.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes. – Ele disse.

- Claro que não está. Eu estou. – Disse me aproximando dele e tocando seu rosto com a ponta dos meus dedos. – Deixa de ser assim, eu te disse que meu lugar é do seu lado, e o seu do meu. Só isso que nos importa, certo?

- Certo. – Ele relutou. – Mas mesmo assim acho bom esse cara não ficar olhando muito para você não...

- Seu bobinho, eu amo você, tá? – Dei um leve beijo em seus lábios, até ouvimos um novo limpar de garganta.

- Seu jantar, signores. – O garçom veio nos trazendo dois pratos.

- Merci. – Respondi com um sorriso. Edward bufou do meu lado e segurou minha mãe fortemente.

- Olha... – Edward se dirigiu ao garçom. – Eu e MINHA mulher, conhecemos outro garçom aqui de meia idade que trabalha aqui. Gostaríamos que ele nos servisse desse ponto em diante, pode chamá-lo?

- Claro. – O garçom falou desconcertado. – Um momento.

- Edward! – Repreendi-o assim que ele se foi. – Não precisava fazer isso!

- Eu tenho minhas táticas, assim como você tem as suas. Se fosse uma garçonete aposto que você faria o mesmo!

- Talvez. – Disse com um sorriso.

- Tá vendo, você concorda comigo. Agora prove esse prato está maravilhoso. – Ele pegou um pouco de comida de seu próprio prato e trouxe até minha boca.

- Hmm... Maravilhoso mesmo. Assim como você. – Completei.

-

-

-

Saímos do restaurante e seguimos nosso tour. Visitamos mais alguns museus, restaurantes, monumentos, algumas igrejas, o arco da liberdade, entre várias outras coisas.

Já estava começando a anoitecer, e eu e Edward nos separamos do grupo e voltamos para nosso quarto de hotel.

Lá jantamos e depois subimos para nosso quarto. Assim que pisei o pé lá dentro, Edward me agarrou forte pela cintura e me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Ficamos assim por um tempo até que eu me afastei ofegante.

- Ei... Vá com calma, garoto. – Sorri para ele.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri durante todo esse dia... – Ele disse roucamente. Ele nem sequer se preocupou em procurar a cama, ele foi me deitando na pequena sala de estar que tinha em nosso apartamento luxuoso.

Edward passou suas mãos por todas minhas curvas dando leves apertõezinhos conforme ele passava. Agarrei seus cabelos dourados e puxei-o cada vez mais para mim.

Tirei sua blusa e joguei para cima, e ele fez o mesmo com a minha. Logo que meus seios ficaram expostos somente cobertos pelo sutiã, ele começou a mordê-los por cima do tecido grosso. Com uma mão ele abriu o fecho rapidamente e abocanhou meu seio esquerdo em movimentos irreais e que me fizeram delirar. Como reação apertei minha cintura em torno de seu quadril e senti seu membro já pronto para mim.

Edward pegou o fecho da minha calça e abriu lentamente enquanto eu levantava minhas pernas para facilitar. Edward foi beijando cada parte do meu corpo, começando pelos pés até chegar á minha entrada.

Ele tocou na parte já úmida e eu estremeci.

- Já molhadinha...

- Edward. Eu. Quero. Agora!

- Seu desejo é uma ordem! – Ele tirou rapidamente a calça levando a cueca junto, mostrando seu membro pulsante. E rapidamente ele me penetrou de uma só vez.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e abri ainda mais minhas pernas para ele poder estocar cada vez mais fundo em mim. Segurei nas bordas do tapete que acabou despregando no chão e fazendo nós dois rolarmos pelo chão frio.

Edward estocava cada vez mais forte e a cada estocada ele dizia uma palavra.

- Eu... – Uma estocada. Eu gemi.

- Amo... - Outra estocada.

- Você. – Mais uma.

- Amor...

- Da minha existência. – Mais outra. Comecei a rebolar em seu membro bem latejante para aprofundar nosso momento perfeito.

Edward apertou meus seios com uma mão e a outra foi estimulando meu clitóris. Eu já estava vendo estrelinhas e ouvindo sinos tocando por todos os lados.

O momento estava divino. Comecei a sentir um espasmo vindo por todo meu corpo.

- Edward. Eu. Vou...

- Eu também... – Ele respondeu. E logo depois nós gozamos juntos e caímos duros no chão frio.

Ficamos ali mortos com tendência para ressuscitar só na próxima encarnação, até que Edward lentamente puxou o tapete até nós e colocou por baixo para acabar com o frio.

- Owwwn... – Disse depois que já tinha forças para falar. Minha respiração estava ofegante. E de Edward também. Virei-me lentamente e encarei seus olhos verdes que brilhavam.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Pelo o quê? – Ele disse me puxando para encostar minha cabeça no peito dele.

- Por estar aqui. Por ter feito tudo por mim, por não ter desistido. E por ser pai do meu filho.

- Eu que agradeço. – Ele disse me dando um leve beijo. – O prazer é todo nosso. – Ele disse sorrindo malicioso.

- Oh, não... – Disse quando vi alguém querendo ganhar vida novamente. – Como você consegue?

Ele riu e se levantou me levando no colo.

- Sou seu sexy machine, esqueceu?

-

-

-

Acordei com os primeiros raios solares e com Edward agarrado em mim e respirando calmamente em meu pescoço.

Virei-me lentamente e vi seu rosto de anjo com os olhos fechados.

- Acorda dorminhoco. – Disse suavemente.

- Hmm... – Ele resmungou. Comecei a depositar beijos pelo seu pescoço e mandíbula até que senti estremecer, quando fui ver ele já estava com os olhos completamente abertos.

- Você é do mal... – Ele disse com um sorriso.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia! – Ele respondeu. – que horas são?

- Não sei, mas provavelmente é tarde. – Disse me lembrando da noite anterior.

-Ah, não! – Ele levantou rapidamente da cama, completamente nu. Oh, visão dos deuses á essa hora da manhã...

- Ah não o quê?

- Nós temos que ir...

- Ir aonde, senhor Cullen? – Perguntei desconfiada.

- Ah... – Ele engoliu em seco. – Ao nosso tour aonde mais? – Ele saiu da minha visão rapidamente e foi se vestir.

Levantei da cama lentamente e fui até o banheiro onde ele também tomava um banho.

- O que você está aprontando? – Perguntei me encostando ao batente da porta.

- Nada Bella. Que mania! – Ele disse passando xampu nos cabelos. – Vem cá, vem! – Ele disse sensualmente.

Não via como dizer não a ele.

-

-

-

Depois que terminamos nosso banho fomos nos vestir. No saguão tomamos nosso café da manhã á lá França e saímos para mais um dia na cidade.

Hoje nós não fomos a lugares turísticos. Nós fomos a várias boutiques, lojas de departamento e fizemos um verdadeiro estrago de compras.

Chegamos á uma loja de bebês e Edward me lembrou Alice, assim que eu vi seus olhos brilharem e começar a me empurrar rapidamente para chegar á loja o mais rápido possível.

- Bella, olha esse berçinho todo de madeira! – Ele me chamou. – Ele pode ser tanto para um menino quanto para uma menininha!

- Ele é lindo... Uh, não é não. – Disse assim que vi o pequeno preço.

- Bella, - Ele rolou os olhos. – Dá licença que o filho ou filha é meu também? Larga de ser boba! – Ele disse carinhosamente.

- Ok. Olhe esse all star mini que eu achei. – Disse mostrando para ele a minha descoberta.

- Oul... Ali também tem um mini chuteira Nike. Acho que vamos levar tudo da loja.

- Que é isso! – Disse observando várias roupinhas. – não seja exagerado!

- Não é exagero.

- Com licença, posso ajudá-las? – uma senhora de meia idade veio nos atender sorrindo simpaticamente.

- Sim, queremos um item de cada de tudo da loja. – Ele disse como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo. – Mas, hm, dois desses all star mini.

- Edward! – Repreendi. – Você vai gastar muito! Nosso filho não vai ser bebê para sempre!

- Mas enquanto ele for - Ele corrigiu passando o cartão de crédito – Ele vai ser o mais bem tratado, e o melhor bebê desse mundo!

Rolei meus olhos. – Ele vai ser uma criança mimada...

- Ou ela. – Ele completou. – Antes mimada do que outras coisas, Bella. – Ele piscou e recebeu o cartão de crédito de volta.

-

-

-

Depois que Edward deu o meu endereço de Chicago para eles entregarem, nós fomos á vários outros lugares e compramos presentes para várias pessoas. Para Alice compramos um cordão de ouro com um pingente em forma de coração de ônix, para Jasper compramos uma maleta de couro no melhor estilo francês com uma carteira combinando. Para os pais de Edward compramos alguns utensílios para casa, e para meus pais e Jake compramos perfumes.

Edward recebeu dois telefonemas, e depois de se afastar um pouco de mim e falar com quem quer que fosse ele ficou meio estranho, meio hiperativo ou coisa assim.

Isso durou todo nosso dia e já estava anoitecendo na cidade.

- Edward, estou ficando cansada... – Reclamei.

- Quer voltar ao apartamento? – Ele perguntou atenciosamente. – Você pode descansar por alguns minutos.

- Eu adoraria. – Disse com um sorriso. – Nós vamos sair hoje á noite?

- Sim. – Ele sorriu. – Aqui é a cidade das luzes, com certeza temos que ver á noite.

- Certo. Vamos voltar ao hotel então.

No meio do caminho Edward recebeu uma ligação. Ele se afastou por alguns minutos depois voltou diferente. Parecia nervoso com alguma coisa.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntei me ajeitando na cama.

- Sim, anjo. Não vai dormir?

- Vou... Essa gravidez está me matando... – Sorri.

- Eu acho o contrário. – Ele disse carinhosamente enquanto me dava um leve beijo na testa. – Quer minha companhia um pouco?

- Não precisa...

- Precisa sim, vou ficar aqui ao seu lado até você dormir. – Ele se aconchegou comigo na cama e me abraçou de conchinha. Senti-me confortável e segura ao mesmo tempo. Não demorei á dormir.

**Edward**

Assim que Bella dormiu, eu me afastei lentamente da cama para não acordá-la e fiquei observando seu rosto lindo de anjo. Ela era tão linda, e parecia que com a gravidez ela ficava cada vez mais radiante, podendo disputar até com as luzes de Paris.

Fechei a porta sem fazer barulho e desci até o saguão de hotel. Encontrei o porteiro de Jake, Leonor, se preparando para o turno noturno na recepção.

- Ei Senhor Cullen! – Ele cumprimentou. – Fiquei sabendo do que vai acontecer.

- Bem, Leonor. Bella está lá em cima dormindo. Eu vou dar uma saidinha, se ela acordar dá um jeito de distrair ela, ok?

- Pode deixar. Vai demorar?

- Espero que não. – Disse. Saí pelas ruas de Paris amordaçado com vários casacos e um cachecol. Olhei para a Torre Eiffel que já brilhava lá em cima e sorri. Hoje a noite seria perfeita.

**Bella**

Acordei lentamente sentindo todo meu corpo se espreguiçar. Sentia que não dormira muito, porém fora o suficiente para eu conseguir recobrar um pouco minhas forças.

Tateei em busca de Edward na cama, mas ela estava vazia.

Abri meus olhos completamente e levantei da cama procurando-o pelo apartamento. Ele não estava lá.

Liguei para a recepção para perguntar se ele estava no saguão, mas Leonor começou a conversar comigo sobre Jake e sobre a vida em Paris. Acabou que eu não fiquei sabendo de nada.

Estava começando a ficar preocupada quando Edward entrou no quarto vagarosamente.

- Ei amor! –Ele disse surpreso por eu estar acordada. – Já dormiu?

- Já. – Disse me espreguiçando. – Senti sua falta.

- Desculpe, por isso. – Ele disse se aproximando e me dando um leve beijo. – Estava acertando algumas coisas para o nosso tour. Está pronta?

- Aham. Só tenho que mudar de roupa. A recepcionista acabou de mandar um vestido.

- Você vai ficar linda... – Ele disse enquanto mudava sua roupa.

-

-

A noite estava fria e romântica. Assim que botamos os pés para fora, vimos vários casais andando de lá para cá de mãos dadas e abraçados.

Edward logo passou seus braços por volta do meu corpo me aconchegando junto com ele.

- Sabe, antes de você vir, eu fiquei aqui vendo esses casais... Senti-me estranho, mas agora eu posso também andar assim... – Ele se apertou mais contra si. – Coladinho com você.

- Seu bobo! Aonde nós vamos?

- Bem, - Ele mordeu o lábio divertido. – Espera só um pouquinho...

Continuamos andando por entre a multidão de casais, até que Edward sinalizou para que eu esperasse.

Ele foi até uma barraquinha onde estava uma cigana. Vi ele tirar um maço de notas do bolso e entregar á ela, e depois pegar uma rosa vermelha.

Ele veio sorrindo super fofo e me entregou á rosa.

- Uma rosa, para minha rosa!

- Aaah, que lindo! – Disse cheirando ela e apertando contra mim. Edward sorriu e me abraçou e continuamos andando.

- Por que você deu dinheiro para aquela cigana? – Ele hesitou, mas depois disse com um sorriso.

- Ela me disse na mesma noite em que via os casais, que eu havia perdido meu amor, mas que ele viria me encontrar.

- Oh, ela acertou. – Eu disse me apertando mais contra ele.

- Sim... Felizmente.

Andamos mais um pouquinho e Edward parou de repente.

- O que foi? Para onde nós estamos indo?

- Bella, eu posso te pedir uma coisa...?

- Qualquer coisa. – Sorri.

- Posso vendar seus olhos?

- Vendar meus olhos? Para quê?

- Por favor... – Ele pediu com um biquinho. Eu rolei os olhos.

- Ok, Ok. – E como se sempre aquilo tivesse sido programado, ele retirou uma venda preta do bolso da calça e começou a vendar meus olhos. Eu tentei ver antes se eu conseguia distinguir onde estávamos, mas não dava para ver nada.

- Pronto, não enxergo mais nada. – Disse.

- Não se preocupe anjo. Eu guiarei você.

-

-

-

Edward me segurou pela cintura e foi me guiando pelo caminho. Eu só sentia a brisa leve batendo em meus cabelos e o som distante do tráfego de pessoas.

Provavelmente estávamos sozinhos em algum lugar, e havia sido necessário subir algumas escadas.

Depois senti um movimento como se fosse de elevador, e me agarrei mais a Edward que sussurrou simplesmente, "confie em mim".

Ele nem tinha que ter falado isso. Eu confiava nele para sempre.

-

-

-

O elevador parou e ele pegou minha mão e andamos cerca de dez passos, depois ele hesitou e senti a brisa mais intensificada.

- Edward...? Chegamos?

- Calma. – Ele gritou distante de mim. Como que ele se locomovera tão rápido e em tão pouco tempo?

Batuquei meu pé impacientemente em um chão que parecia de aço.

Uma luz forte inundou meu rosto através da venda e eu estremeci. Logo depois Edward disse longe de mim.

- Tire a venda, Bella! – assim que ele falou isso tirei a venda com as duas mãos e levei alguns minutos para me acostumar com a claridade.

Mas o que eu vi, me fez começar a chorar.

Havia flores muitas flores em toda uma espécie de corredor, rosas vermelhas, brancas, azuis. Flores de todos os tipos impossíveis. Havia alguns balõezinhos de hélio suspensos no ar cada um com uma frase. Mas antes que eu pudesse ver tudo, eu me distraio com a vista ao meu lado. Eu conseguia ver toda Paris dali. A cidade toda iluminada e vários pontinhos caminhando pequeninos. Estávamos na Torre Eiffel!

As lágrimas já saiam dos meus olhos. No final do pequeno corredor decorado com flores, estava Edward com uma rosa na mão e um pedaço de jornal.

Ele sorriu para mim e começou a ler.

"Edward, eu não sei onde você está agora, como você está, o jeito que você está. Mas sei que eu te amo, e que eu nunca deveria ter me esquecido de você. Obrigada por tudo o que você fez por mim, e não digo no julgamento, mas nesses últimos meses. Foram os melhores em minha vida e eu te digo que viveria todo sofrimento de novo se para isso eu tivesse você comigo novamente. Você é tudo para mim, minha vida, meu tudo. Eu te amo! Volta para mim!"

Eu me surpreendi ao me constatar com o que eu disse no julgamento. No meu momento de desespero e aflição vendo que eu não encontrava Edward em nenhum lugar.

Ele sorriu e colocou o jornal de lado, e começou a andar até mim lentamente.

- Pois agora eu te digo Bella... Nessa noite em Paris, e em cima da Torre Eiffel e na frente de toda a cidade, que eu estou aqui com você, meu amor da minha vida, estou apaixonado, feliz, realizado. – Ele se aproximava cada vez mais. E as lágrimas caiam cada vez mais á medida que iam respondendo ás minhas "perguntas". – Eu também agradeço por tudo o que você fez por mim. Se você não tivesse aparecido em minha vida, eu agora poderia estar com alguém que eu não gosto, vivendo uma vida estranha e não conhecendo o verdadeiro amor. -

Seus olhos começaram a ficar marejados também e eu sorri com o momento lindo que estávamos tendo. Edward já estava sendo perfeito em cada mínimo gesto, e ainda por cima montava algo assim!

- Também digo que foram à melhor época da minha vida, e quero que isso fique para sempre, sempre, sempre. Eu passaria por tudo de novo para te ter nesse momento depois de todo esse tempo. Eu _sei _que faria isso. – Ele falou com convicção. – Você não é só minha vida, e meu tudo. Você é meu coração, minha alma, meu ser, você é meu reflexo, e a mãe dos meus filhos. – Ele estava há um metro de mim e ele parou de repente.

A vontade que eu tinha era me aproximar e grudar meus lábios nos dele, mas esperei ele terminar.

Ouvi ao longe um barulho de um helicóptero, mas ignorei.

-E devido á isso e muito mais, é que eu estou hoje aqui, nessa torre linda, com a mulher mais linda do mundo, para te dizer, que eu quero que nosso "para sempre" exista, e não fique só na teoria, ou nos sonhos. – Ele sorriu e se agachou em minha frente retirando uma caixinha de veludo do bolso. Ele abriu a caixinha revelando um anel que brilhava mais do que a própria cidade das luzes. – Bella, você quer casar comigo?

Eu fiquei sem reação, não sabia o que falar o que dizer. Eu estava... Hipnotizada.

Edward. Havia. .! Involuntariamente, junto com as lágrimas um enorme sorriso se estampou em minha casa e eu gritei para todo mundo ouvir!

- Claro que sim, Edward! Eu te amo! – Ele levantou também com um enorme sorriso e retirou o anel da caixinha. Nos balões consegui distinguir a frase: "Bella quer casar comigo?". Sorri.

- Eu te amo mais, amor. Que esse anel seja prova de nosso amor. – Ele disse trazendo o anel até meu dedo, mas antes que pudéssemos fazer qualquer coisa, colocar o anel no dedo, ou pular de felicidade, uma voz surgiu atrás de nós. Uma voz bem conhecida.

- Se houver algum casamento aqui, acho que a noiva vai ser a cadáver! – E seguido de uma risada estrondosa.

Edward virou rapidamente e ficou na minha frente me protegendo.

Ali na nossa frente estava nada mais nada menos que Tom, e ainda por cima segurando um revólver na mão e apontando diretamente para nós.

- Tom! – Edward _rosnou._

- Edward! E Bella! – Ele disse com mais uma risada.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou.

- E você achou mesmo que iria se livrar de mim com aquele simples julgamento? – Ele disse com desprezo. – Você deveria saber que um mandatozinho não me atingiria nem nas solas dos pés.

- Como que você nos encontrou aqui? – Gritei por trás de Edward. Ele apertou mais seus braços por trás de si mesmo em mim.

- Ahh Danielle... – Ele disse irônico. – Eu sou TOM BANNER! – Ele deu mais uma risada. – Vocês pensaram mesmo que iriam se ver livre de mim? Viver um maravilhoso casamento, com um pentelho azucrinante, enquanto eu apodrecia na cadeia? Não, eu quero vingança!

- Por quê? – Eu chorei. – Por que desde início essa perseguição com a gente? O que nós fizemos á você!?

- SUCESSO! – Ele gritou e a arma estremeceu em suas mãos. – Sucesso! Foi isso que vocês fizeram, e eu não FIZ! O que aquele terapeutazinho de merda não lhe disse Edward é que eu fui internado por que eu queria ser modelo, eu queria ser famoso, eu queria trabalhar nas passarelas. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu! Ou não era bonito suficiente, ou velho demais. Sempre tinha algum empecilho. Mas você não, Edward. Você nasceu praticamente eleito para brilhar, enquanto Tom? Eu ficava para escanteio!

- Mas você fazia sucesso! Você era um dos melhores produtores de eventos! – Edward disse.

- Falou certo, eu _era!_ Até vocês estragarem!

- Mas isso não faz sentido. – Eu grunhi. – Você é louco!

- Isso é o que eles dizem. Mas _eu não_ sou! – Ele gritou apontando a arma diretamente para meu peito. – Você sabe por que eu escolhi você, Bella? Por que eu me interessei tanto por você, sendo que existem estudantes para modelos bem MELHORES do que você?

- Eu sempre fui bom em observar as coisas... – Ele continuou. A brisa batia nos meus cabelos, mas não estava mais sendo suave e sim fúnebre. – Naquele dia nos Smirks eu vi vocês, e pelo jeito que Edward te olhou eu vi que ali poderia surgir algo! Eu sabia que Edward e Tanya não durariam muito tempo... Devido á isso quis te aproximar de Edward, para você ficar com ele e Tanya ficar para escanteio.

- Você queria se vingar de Tanya! – Edward disse como um soco.

- De início era esse meu objetivo. Tanya assim como você nasceu para as passarelas. Eu queria que você a largasse, e com quem mais do que com Bella? Sua diarista, e bonita. Eu tinha a faca e o queijo na mão.

Eu tirei os braços de Edward ao redor de mim e fiquei ao seu lado ao invés de ficar atrás. O cano do revolver se virou diretamente para mim. Edward grunhiu.

- Só que nada acontecia. Até que eu soube de vocês em Paris e encontrei Bella por acaso no hotel logo depois que vocês brigaram. Lá eu vi o que eu poderia fazer. Eu iria me vingar de você também Edward. Tanya já estava torturada por você com Bella, meu foco mudou para você!

- Dessa vez, - Ele continuou. – Incentivei Tanya á falar que o filho era seu – eu sabia que não era – para que você não ficasse feliz com Bella. E em Chicago convenci Bella á uma viagem e depois fiz á proposta de Danielle! Eu já tinha tudo bolado em minha mente. Queria me vingar de Bella também.

Ele realmente era louco! Como ele podia querer se vingar assim das pessoas do nada?

- Isso se chama Síndrome da Vingança, Tom. Depois você diz que não é doente! – Ed falou.

- EU NÃO SOU DOENTE! – Ele berrou e disparou um tiro pro ar. Eu estremeci e me agarrei á Edward. – Eu só não fui ouvido, não foi beneficiado com um corpo ou rosto bonito! SÓ ISSO!

- Eu sabia Edward, que atingindo Bella, iria te atingir! E finalmente minha vingança estaria completa. Eu teria estragado a vida de Bella, a sua, e a de Tanya! No meu eterno jogo do poder! – Ele riu.

Edward me puxou lentamente para que saíssemos em seu momento de distração, mas Tom gritou forte.

- Se vocês derem um passo eu atiro! – Ficamos parados onde estávamos.

- Só que... – Ele continuou seu discurso. – Não sei como vocês descobriram coisas de mim e acabaram por me ferrar junto, e eu tive que fugir! Vocês sabiam que FBI, CIA, estão todos atrás de mim? Pois eu consegui fugir, e estava no Himalaia, me escondendo, só esperando o momento certo para me vingar de vocês. E esse momento chegou bem rápido.

- Meus informantes me disseram que vocês estavam na cidade, e ainda por cima o porteiro do prédio, informou que o "Doutor Cullen não poderá atendê-lo ele está em uma noite romântica no alto da Torre Eiffel". Patético! – Ele rolou os olhos.

- E aqui eu estou, - Ele continuou. – Para me vingar de vocês, e vocês sentirem o gostinho da humilhação, do desgosto e a tristeza. E não se preocupem que vocês não vão precisar ir longe. O único lugar que vocês vão... – Ele falou olhando para a ponta de seu revolver e lá embaixo. – É para lá embaixo. – Ele disse e se seguiu uma forte risada.

- Você não vai fazer isso... – Edward disse andando em direção á ele. – Você é louco, doente! Você não pode estragar mais a vida dos outros do que você estragou! Você está fora, Tom! E esse vai ser mais um motivo para você ir para a cadeira, que é o lugar onde você nunca deveria ter saído.

- SE AFASTE DE MIM! – Ele gritou.

- Eu fiquei tanto tempo, mais_ tanto_ tempo... – Edward continuou com raiva. – Meses e meses esperando por esse momento com Bella. Pelo momento em que finalmente pudéssemos nos acertar o momento em que pudéssemos finalmente ser felizes. E você_ não_ vai ESTRAGAR ESSE MOMENTO!

Ouvi ao longe um maior barulho do que parecia ser vários helicópteros. Várias luzes atingiam minha cara.

Voltei meu olhar para Edward, e só vi Tom apontando a arma diretamente para o coração de Edward.

- VOCÊ _NÃO _VAI ESTRAGAR A NOSSA VIDA! – Edward berrou se aproximando mais dele.

Corri até ele. – EDWARD **NÃO!**

- SAÍ DAQUI, EDWARD! VOCÊ _NÃO_ SABE O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!

- Eu sei! Você NÃO vai mais estragar a vida de ninguém! Nem a minha nem de Bella e nem de ninguém!

- EDWARD, _NÃO_... **NÃOOOOOO!**

E tudo o que se ouviu foi o barulho de um tiro.

-

-

-

OMG! OMG! Até eu fiquei meio assim (oO)

haioheiohe.. Bem, comentem e me digam o que acharam! ;)

**AGRADEÇO ÁS LINDAS REVIEWS, E COMO ESTÁ FIM DE FIC, FANTASMINHAS APAREÇAM, PLEEEASE! FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ!**

**Agradeço á Elise Garcia, Pandora, Vitoria Sheba, Bells C, Ana Carolina P., danikela, Carol Krause, Hinata C. Weasley !! que comentaram nesse ul cap!**

Bem é isso...

vejo vocês qualquer hora.. quem sabe não rola um cap surpresa?? oO

Byyyyyyyyyye!


	38. 37 – E o final dessa história

**N/A: E segue o último cap dessa história! *chorando se descabela***

**Tem mais um epílogo que já tá pronto, só não sei quando eu vou postar! heheh, so... ENJOY!**

**Capítulo 37 – E o final dessa história.**

**Bella**

Eu estava nervosa, ansiosa demais... Eu queria sair correndo e chegar aos braços dele finalmente. Eu não agüentava mais aquela ansiedade que me consumia.

Maldito vestido longo demais que me impedia de correr, maldito passo devagar demais que eu tinha que dar.

Eu estava inebriada pelo seu rosto, pela sua forma, pelos seus incríveis olhos verdes que faiscavam para mim.

-

-

_- NÃÃÃOOOO!-Eu gritara assim que ouvi o barulho do tiro estourando em alguém. Uma luz forte atingiu meus olhos, e eu não conseguia enxergar nada, porém eu continuava correndo em direção á Edward, mesmo não sabendo onde ele estava ou o pior como ele estava._

Ao meu lado estava Alice, da mesma forma, inebriada ao olhar para seu noivo loiro que assumia o lugar de respeito ao lado do meu próprio.

-

-

_Meus olhos não queriam se acostumar com a visão, mas finalmente eles pareciam querer atender meu pedido. Havia dois corpos no chão, um era de Tom e outro era de Edward. Ao longe um barulho forte de helicópteros inundava meus ouvidos, mas o único som que eu ouvia era o da minha respiração e o coração que batia descompassado._

_Meus passos estavam trôpegos, mas eu os impulsionava a andar. _

_Cheguei perto da cena, e vi que Tom jorrava sangue na altura do cérebro, e que parte deste para fora. Reprimi um vômito com a cena, e ao lado dele, estava Edward, debruçado sobre ele._

_- Edward...? – Chamei nutrindo que ele não estivesse lá por um motivo. Que era o da morte._

_-_

_-_

Eu sorri para ela que retribuiu. Apertei mais meu buquê em minhas mãos, e desejei ter Charlie ali ao meu lado, porém não ficariam bem duas noivas e dois pais no curto espaço do corredor.

-

-

-

_Sem resposta por um longo momento. O meu coração começava a doer muito e muito. Ao lado dos dois vi a mão de Tom ainda segurando a arma. A arma dava resquícios que havia sido atirada._

_- Senhorita, fique parada onde está. – uma voz que surgiu nos holofotes disse. Estremeci._

_- Edward...? – Voltei a chamar. – Fale comigo! – Pedi em um sussurro._

Respirei fundo e fiquei absorvida em seu rosto novamente. A marcha tocava suavemente tanto quanto o ritmo do meu coração frenético. Minha mãe e meu pai ao canto enxugavam as lágrimas que caiam descontroladas, eu sorri para os dois.

-

-

_- Senhorita, por favor, não se mexa... – mas dessa vez a voz não veio dos holofotes, mas de um homem vestindo uma farda que apareceu por trás de mim segurando meus braços com firmeza._

_- Me solta... – Disse em um sussurro._

_- Você não vai querer ver essa cena... – Ele disse._

_- Eu já vi. – Respondi. As lágrimas continuavam brotando de meus olhos intensamente, e eu senti uma pontada no ventre. O nosso bebê se indignava e chorava também._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Ao lado de meus pais se encontrava Jake que estava com Leonor, o porteiro. Os dois estavam vestidos elegantemente, e Jake estava com um sorriso de orelha á orelha em seu rosto. Eu via que finalmente ele tinha encontrado sua cara metade.

-

-

-

_Eu não podia acreditar que depois de tudo o que passamos, depois de tudo, eu teria que presenciar esse momento, e isso teria que acontecer conosco._

_Surgiu como uma visão para mim e me surpreendi com a vivacidade da cena._

**Eu segurava uma pequena menininha em meus braços, enquanto balançava quietamente no balanço de minha casa em Forks.**

**A menina tinha uma cara linda e intensos olhos verdes que te buscavam em cada gesto e em cada manifestação de carinho.**

**- Não se preocupe meu amor... – Eu sussurrei acariciando sua pequena cabeçinha. – Seu pai foi um homem muito bom, e no último momento de sua vida ele lutou muito por nós duas. Você sentirá muito orgulho dele.**

**A menininha parecia que não entendera nada, e soltara um lindo sorriso, enquanto brotava algumas lágrimas de meus olhos.**

**-**

**-**

-

Vi alguns amigos que tinham ido para lá. Todos sorrindo e cumprimentando tanto eu como Alice. Vi Esme e Carlisle no alto do altar, sorrindo, enquanto a mão de Carlisle dava leves _batidas_ no ombro de Edward.

-

-

-

_- Me solta! – Eu gritei no instante em que o segurança queria me levar dali._

_- Moça, essa cena não é para a senhora._

_- Não! Aquele homem não está morto! Não está. Não pode estar!_

_- Quem?_

_- O meu marido! – Gritei de raiva. – O pai do meu bebê._

_- Senhora parece que todos ali estão mortos. Sinto muito._

_- Pois não sinta! – gritei de volta._

_-_

_-_

Olhei mais uma vez para seus intensos olhos verdes. A vontade de correr novamente tomou conta de mim, agora mais forte. E se não fosse pelo meu vestido eu tinha certeza de que teria o feito.

-

-

-

_O segurança ignorou qualquer gritaria que eu pudesse fazer. No fim do corredor vários homens fardados entravam e se puseram a examinar a cena._

_- Esse é TOM Banner! – um deles gritou. – Está morto. Quem que deu o tiro nele?_

_- Fui eu, senhor! – Outro segurança gritou. – Ele iria atirar no outro homem._

_- Fez bem... Não o pegamos vivo, mas pelo menos agora ele não fará mais mal a ninguém._

_- E Edward...?- Esperneei._

_Ouvi um gemido rouco se formando, e o segurança me soltou no momento em que dei um chute nele e corri na direção do som._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente eu estava ali me casando com o homem dos meus sonhos. Casando-me com o amor da minha vida. E além do mais esperando um filho dele. Não podia parar de sorrir.

-

-

-

_- Edward...? – gritei. Outro gemido. Afastei alguns homens e encontrei Edward agachado tentando se levantar, uma mão ele apoiava na altura de seu abdômen. – Edward! – Gritei de alívio._

_- Esse é seu marido? – O segurança que me prendera perguntou._

_- Sim, é ele._

_- Bella... – Ele gemeu. Alguns homens o apoiaram e o fizeram se levantar. Ele olhou para mim rapidamente. – Bella... – Ele sussurrou de novo._

_- Está tudo bem Edward. –Disse com um sorriso. Edward segurava com uma mão uma parte ensangüentada, e várias pessoas amarraram um pedaço de pano e o carregaram dali. – Ninguém vai nos atrapalhar mais. – Sorri para ele enquanto afagava seu cabelo._

_- O que aconteceu...? – Ele perguntou meio trôpego._

_- Você acabou de salvar a nossas vidas. Você é nosso herói. – Disse me referindo tanto a mim, quanto ao nosso bebê._

_-_

_-_

_-_

O espaço do corredor que me separava de Edward finalmente estava acabando. E um sorriso se formava nos nossos rostos.

Eu o amava muito mais do que ontem, e tinha certeza que o amaria mais amanhã. Ele estendeu sua mão para mim, no mesmo momento que Jasper estendeu sua mão para Alice. Eu peguei, e foi como se uma corrente passasse pelo meu corpo. Eu sabia que seria sempre assim.

-

-

-

_No hospital, Edward se recuperou rápido do tiro que Tom errara. Ainda bem que não pegara nenhum órgão vital e sim uma parte superficial da pele. Felizmente os agentes da polícia francesa haviam atirado antes que Tom pudesse acertar seu alvo corretamente. E agora Tom estava morto. Morreu fazendo mais um ato de maldade, mas finalmente cessando toda loucura que nutria seu ser._

_Edward abriu lentamente os olhos, e me encarou sorridente._

_- Não queria que esse fosse o meu pedido de casamento... – Eu sorri em resposta._

_- Foi perfeito, Edward. - Ele sorriu trôpego. Ele se levantou e se sentou na cama, puxando uma caixinha de sua gaveta. Era o caixinha do anel._

_- Acho que alguém nos impediu de terminar nosso romance... – Ele suspirou. – Bella quem mesmo se casar comigo?_

_- Lógico que eu quero. – Disse começando a chorar de novo. – Para sempre._

_Ele sorriu e colocou o anel gentilmente no meu dedo. Aproximei-me e o beijei ternamente, enquanto Alice entrava no quarto toda estupefata._

_- O casamento é daqui uma semana! – Ela gritou, e eu me assustei._

_- Uma semana? Oh Deus! – Edward riu junto com Jasper que entrava no quarto._

_- Bella, estava planejado isso desde quando você me achou aqui. – Edward disse sorrindo travesso. – Está pronta para casar em Paris daqui uma semana?_

_- Oh, mas e minha família? Meus amigos? – Perguntei. Alice revirou os olhos._

_- Eles já estão todos aqui Bella! Edward pagou a passagem deles. E é bom você sair logo daí e começarmos a procurar um vestido!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

E agora eu estava ali, depois de uma semana do pedido de casamento. Casando! Simplesmente. Edward e Jasper estavam lindos combinando no smoking branco do desfile. Realmente Alice não casaria de outro jeito. E eu e ela com o mesmo vestido que eu usara no desfile.

A maioria das pessoas importantes para nós quatro estavam ali, em Paris, curtindo nosso momento. E tudo estava sendo perfeito.

Edward carregava apenas uma pequena atadura na barriga, porém tirando isso nada mais restara.

Vários fotógrafos estavam do lado de fora da Catedral de Notre Dame, esperando para pegar um fleche de nosso casamento.

O padre começou a falar tudo o que tinha que falar, mas eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de Edward.

O padre pediu para ler os nossos votos. Primeiro foram Alice e Jasper.

Alice disse: "Bem, eu prometo que não vou gritar quando ouvir seu primeiro pum"

-Oh meu Deus não acredito que Alice disse isso... – Sussurrei para Edward que riu.

Jasper retrucou: "E nem eu quando ver sua primeira celulite"

Depois de mais uma série de "elogios", chegou à vez minha e de Edward.

Eu suspirei e falei: "Quando digo que tudo que é suado é mais gostoso, eu discordo plenamente. Eu preferiria muito mais ter esse casamento seis meses atrás, do que agora. Porém não tenho nada do que reclamar, nós estamos juntos, e ninguém vai nos separar. Eu prometo te amar para sempre".

Sorri para ele. Ele também sorriu e falou os dele:

"Eu prometo que vou estar ao seu lado sempre, e também no lado de nossa filha. E futuros filhos. Também prometo que vou te aturar na meia idade, no período da menopausa, e quando você quiser me matar com a cerra elétrica de seu pai."

Revirei meus olhos para ele.

"Também prometo que não vou reclamar quando sentir seu chulé, vir sua primeira estria e celulite, e nem ouvir seu primeiro pum. E claro prometo amá-la para sempre."

Ele terminou e eu quase dei um tapa no ombro dele.

- Bem, agora que todos já prometeram e desprometeram... – O padre disse sorrindo. – Acho que os declaro, Jasper e Alice, Edward e Bella, maridos e mulheres! Podem beijar as noivas!

Nós sorrimos, e lentamente Edward me beijou seguido de várias palmas das pessoas presentes. Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – Sussurrei, e mordi sua orelha levemente. – Mas você terá que pagar pelos seus votos.

Ele sorriu também, aquele sorriso inebriante que me fazia parar de respirar, literalmente. Suspirei, e acrescentei.

- Mais que tudo.

-

-

-

**Edward**

Eu não me agüentava de felicidade naquele momento, com Bella nos meus braços e toda nossa família e amigos ao nosso redor.

Vi ao longe Emmet segurando Rose, minha antiga secretária pela cintura, e sorri para eles.

Rose, nunca fora muito bem com minha cara depois que eu a dispensei por trabalhar com roupas curtas de mais, mas também se não fosse isso ela e Emmet nunca iriam se aproximar.

Meus pais e os pais de Bella conversavam animadamente no salão de festas do nosso hotel, que estava todo decorado á La Alice para a nossa festa de casamento.

Jake, que eu descobri que era gay! Sim, eu ainda não sabia disso, estava todo animadinho indo para os fundos do hotel com o tal porteiro Leonor, que pretendia mudar de ares... Mais precisamente os ares de Chicago.

Jasper e Alice estavam abraçados e cumprimentavam todos, e o sorriso nos lábios deles só não eram maiores do que os meus e os de Bella.

Sorri para minha linda esposa que estava divina em seu vestido tomara que caia, com uma pequena saliência no ventre que era nosso bebê. Ela estava linda.

Quando eu senti a pontada do tiro naquele dia na Torre Eiffel, eu fiquei com medo que eu fosse morrer e eu e Bella ficaríamos separados para sempre. Seria muita ironia do destino que isso acontecesse, mas ainda bem que tudo se saiu bem.

A mãe de Bella se aproximou de nós lentamente, e nos cumprimentou.

- Parabéns pela festa linda, Edward.

- É tudo culpa de Alice. – Eu sorri apertando mais Bella contra mim.

- Ei filha! Estou tão feliz por você! – Ela disse abraçando forte Bella. – Vou sentir tanta sua falta...

- Credo, mãe! Eu não vou para outro país!

Ela revirou os olhos, numa atitude típica de Bella. – Mas você é minha filha e ponto! – Ela sorriu depois bateu as palmas em sinal de excitamento. - Vocês não sabem da maior!

- O que foi? – Bella perguntou.

- Eu agora sou dona, proprietária e tudo mais que tem direito, do restaurante dos Smirks!

- Não acredito! – Bella disse a abraçando forte.

- E não é? O juiz declarou isso antes de virmos para Paris. Como eu trabalhei muito tempo lá, e como o Mike não tem família, eu assumi!

- Isso é muito bom, mãe. Estou feliz.

- Bem, agora deixa ir, vou deixar vocês se curtirem, e ajudar seu pai, coitado, ele está chorando até agora. – Ela piscou e saiu. Logo Jake se aproximou com Leonor.

- Bella! Olha quem vai morar em Chicago! – Jake disse sorrindo largamente.

- Leonor?

- Sim! – Eles sorriram. – Ele disse que irá a qualquer lugar comigo! – jake disse sorridente e olhando com ternura para Leonor.

- Vocês vão ser muito felizes... – Eu disse. Edward puxou Bella para um canto e sussurrou para ela, mas mesmo assim eu pude ouvir.

- E nada de me abandonar agora, em moçinha! Você está me devendo uma tarde de champanhe! – Bella riu e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. Eles saíram e ficamos ali olhando um para outro.

As pessoas não paravam de vir nos cumprimentar, até que chegou um dos assistentes de Tom.

- Estou muito feliz por vocês. – Ele disse gentilmente.

- Obrigada. – Bella disse.

- Bem, não sei se esse é o momento apropriado Bella... Mas com a morte de Tom, precisamos de alguém que assuma a responsabilidade de coordenar os desfiles, e pensamos em você.

- Em mim? – Sussurrei surpresa.

- Sim em você.

- Mas...

- Eu acho que Bella precisa pensar direito. – Eu disse rapidamente.

- Claro, Claro. Bem vou deixar vocês aproveitarem tudo direitinho. – Ele saiu com uma taça de champanhe nas mãos e Bella se virou transtornada para mim.

- Você ouviu isso? Ou é ilusão minha? – Ela perguntou divertidamente.

- Claro que não, amor. – Eu disse dando um beijo de leve no nariz dela. – Olhe, mas eu pedi para você pensar, porque eu tenho um presente para você.

- Presente? Mas meu maior presente é você.

Eu sorri e retirei um envelope do bolso do smoking,

- O que é isso? - Ela disse curiosa.

- Abra. – Sorri esperando por sua reação. Ela abriu lentamente o envelope e retirou o conteúdo lá de dentro, conforme ela lia, eu via a surpresa em seus olhos.

- E aí o que achou? – Disse sorrindo. Ela olhou para mim com lágrimas nos olhos, e me abraçou forte.

- Não acredito Edward! Você é um anjo!

- Eu só pensei que poderia fazer algo por você. Já que você faz tanto por mim. Eu sei que seu sonho sempre foi fazer uma faculdade de medicina, por isso eu te inscrevi na melhor faculdade de Chicago!

- Edward... –Ela disse sem palavras. – Eu, aah... Eu amo você!

- Eu muito mais! – Disse dando um beijo nela.

Ficamos ali abraçados por um longo tempo, até ela olhar para mim com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Por que você está me olhando assim, hã? – Bella perguntou. Seu olhar brilhava tornando seus intensos olhos cor de chocolate mais intenso ainda.

- Não sei... Acho que eu estou surpreso por ter essa mulher linda como minha esposa. – Ela sorriu e depositou um leve beijo nos meus lábios.

Uma música lenta começou a tocar, e coincidentemente a mesma música que tocara no teatro na passarela. Suspirei, querendo ou não, Tom nos ajudara, mesmo quando sua intenção era atrapalhar.

A música tinha tudo haver com gente, e eu sabia que Bella estava pensando a mesma coisa.

Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar  
Ver o seu rosto sorrindo enquanto você dorme

Enquanto você está longe e sonhando  
Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce entrega  
Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre  
Todo momento que eu passo com você é o máximo

Não quero fechar meus olhos  
Não quero pegar no sono  
Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente  
E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada

Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater  
E imaginando o que você está sonhando  
Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo  
Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos  
Eu só quero ficar com você  
Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre

Não quero perder um sorriso  
Não quero perder um beijo  
Bom, eu só quero ficar com você  
Aqui com você, apenas assim  
Eu só quero te abraçar forte  
Sentir seu coração perto do meu  
E ficar aqui neste momento  
Por todo o resto dos tempos.

**Bella**

As lágrimas começaram a rolar dos meus olhos e vi que Edward me abraçava forte. Eu o abracei pelo pescoço, e ele apertou suas mãos ao redor da minha cintura. Fiquei de olhos fechados conforme nós prosseguíamos nossa dança íntima e perfeita. Calmamente ele ia nos movendo e todo o resto ao nosso redor havia sido esquecido.

Como um flashback as imagens de nossa vida começaram a passar por minha mente. Os dias que eu trabalhara para ele como diarista, os olhares secretos, os desejos, a esperança, o jantar nos Smirks, a carona, o chute na virilha, a casa de Jake, o almoço na casa dos pais, a piscina, a aranha, o hospital, a cachoeira, Paris, o desfile, o julgamento, e agora aqui, novamente Paris, e nosso casamento. Finalmente.

- Vamos sair daqui? –Ele murmurou em meu ouvido.

- Vamos! – Ele me puxou pela mão e corremos por entre as pessoas no salão. Saímos do prédio ele vestido de smoking branco e eu com o vestido e salto.

- Edward! Estou de salto!

- Ok, então. – Ele disse me pegando no colo e saindo correndo não sei para onde.

Eu ria que nem uma descontrolada, enquanto as pessoas da rua olhavam para a gente de forma estranha. Vi Edward se aproximando da Torre Eiffel, e rapidamente subimos no elevador.

Edward me puxou gentilmente pela mão e me conduziu até o alto onde poderia ver toda Paris de lá. A vista era linda, tanto a de Paris quanto a do meu marido ao meu lado.

Edward me abraçou por trás e ficamos assim observando a paisagem.

- Acho que as coisas se acertaram agora... – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. – todos estão felizes, realizados, e valeu a pena.

- Valeu à pena... – Ele disse olhando nos meus olhos enquanto acariciava meu rosto gentilmente. – Valeu _tanto _à pena, que eu viveria tudo de novo... – Ele sorriu acariciando levemente minha barriga.

- Eu também. – Finalizei.

- Sabe do que mais? – ele perguntou depositando um beijo no meu pescoço.

- O que?

- Eu amo você.

- Jura? –Perguntei brincalhona.

- Aham. E sabe o que mais eu quero?

- Eu sei o que eu mais quero que é você. – Disse me virando em direção á ele e depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios. Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto, e eu quase me esqueci de respirar.

- Eu só quero te abraçar forte, sentir seu coração perto do meu, e ficar aqui neste momento. Por todo o resto dos tempos.

As lágrimas caiam livremente agora, lágrimas de alegria e amor. E não mais as lágrimas de tristeza de tanto tempo atrás, que pareciam que pertencia a outra vida.

Edward me pegou pela cintura e começamos a rodar. Abri meus braços em sinal de liberdade, sentindo a brisa açoitar meus cabelos, e gritei para que Paris inteira, Tom, Mike, Tanya, e todos que queriam nos impedir. Gritei para o mundo inteiro:

- E nada mais vai nos impedir!_ Por todo o resto dos tempos!_

E assim selamos nosso momento perfeito, de nossa vida perfeita, de nosso bebê perfeito. Beijamos-nos com volúpia e sofreguidão, não importando o tempo, o espaço, ou qualquer outra coisa.

A única coisa que realmente sabíamos era que ali havia sido selado o início do nosso "Feliz para sempre".

Por que, aliás, que tipo de conto de fadas seria esse?

-

-

-

**Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuua!**

**aaai, não tenho muito o que falar, só qu eu to chorando até agora!**

**o epílogo já saí e lá eu digo tudo o que eu tenho para falar...**

***saí correndo controlando o choro***


	39. Epílogo

**N/A: E finalmente o EPÍLOGO! Aaaaaaaaah, eu to chorando! ENJOY, e bem, falo com vcs depois!**

**-**

**-**

**Epílogo- Todo Mundo, Verdadeiramente, Pode Ter Um Edward Cullen.**

- Tanya, será que você não sabe arrumar nada, mesmo? – Gritei para nossa nova diarista. Ela me olhou com rancor por cima dos óculos de proteção.

- Senhora Cullen, a casa é muito grande e eu só estou aqui há dez minutos!

- E isso é tempo suficiente! – Gritei de volta para ela que esfregava o pó do sofá. – É capaz de eu achar que você está fazendo alguma armação, ou não trabalhando direito. Eu acho que tenho que ligar para o presídio e dizer para você sair da condicional.

- Não! Não! – Ela disse rapidamente. – Limpo tudo rapidinho! Por favor, senhora Cullen não faça nada! Não ligue para eles! Aquelas mulheres horrorosas! – Ela esperneou se ajoelhando no chão e juntando as mãos em um pedido de súplica.

- Eu não tenho coração de manteiga, Tanya. E isso eu aprendi com alguém. – Falei com ironia. – Agora eu sou muito boa em te aceitar aqui nessa casa como diarista. O mundo dá voltas não dá?

Ela não respondeu. Eu sorri satisfeita. Como Tanya não era considerada tão prejudicial assim para a sociedade, o juiz concordou em dar uma condicional para ela. E claro, logo eu tive a idéia de contratá-la como diarista. E eu diariamente fazia as mesmas coisas que ela fazia comigo, nos meus tempos de diarista.

O bebê dela com Mike já havia nascido, e fora entregue a um instituto para órfãos ou mães impossibilitadas, já que a mãe e o pai estavam em condições horríveis e seria um péssimo exemplo para a criança.

Mike estava cumprindo sua pena eterna na cadeia mais barra pesada da cidade, e segundo Edward ele estava sendo "descriminado" por sua posição de estuprador. Acho que todos sabem que os presidiários não gostam muito de estupradores.

- Vamos nos atrasar Edward! – Gritei da porta de nossa nova casa. Fazia cerca de quatro meses que Edward havia me mostrado pela primeira vez nossa casa, que na verdade era uma mansão, mas tinha um gostinho caseiro que eu amava.

Minha barriga já estava enorme, e eu quase não conseguia me locomover. Edward brincava comigo me chamando de "bolinha", e eu quase sempre dava um tapa no ombro dele. Porém, ele sempre retribuía com uma pilha de beijos no meu pescoço. - Edward!

- Calma amor. Calma! – Ele disse aparecendo correndo enquanto arrumava a gravata. – Por que a pressa?

- Eu quero chegar antes de anoitecer. – Disse arrumando sua gravata e tentando arrumar seu cabelo. – Ok, isso não tem salvação. – Disse frustrada.

- Ok, bolinha, não fique assim. Vamos logo então... TANYA, cadê as chaves do carro?

Tanya engoliu em seco, e entregou as chaves para ele.

- Ótimo. E... Olhe, não vá assistir nenhum filme de terror enquanto estivermos fora, e nem tente fazer nada, por que, bem, você já sabe de sua condição...

Vi o maxilar de Tanya travar, porém ela assentiu e continuou tirando o pó de tudo.

Sorri para Edward e saímos de casa.

- Você se diverte com isso... – Eu disse para ele rindo.

- Não mais do que você.

- É... – Concordei dando uma forte gargalhada.

- E como vai nossa filhinha? – Ele disse acariciando meu barrigão.

- Querendo nascer, acho. Espero que ela espere o tempo de Forks.

- Tomara que sim. – Ele piscou, e ele arrancou pneus até o aeroporto.

O vôo foi rápido com Edward ao meu lado, e quando aterrissamos em Port Angeles pegamos um carro e fomos até Forks.

Ao longe já vi a Placa dos limites da cidade: "_Bem vindos á Forks"._

Edward segurou minha mão por cima do meu joelho e sorriu levemente. Eu retribui.

- Onde será que é? – Perguntei.

- Segundo Mary é ali há pouco. – Ele disse, e logo depois ele estacionou o carro. Ele se virou para mim seus olhos me olharem com atenção. – Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

- Sim. – Suspirei olhando para o emaranhado de árvores. – É o certo...

- E se... – Ele abaixou os olhos. – E se algo acontecer? – Vi o medo estampado em seus olhos, e logo as pontas dos meus dedos acariciaram sua face lisinha.

- Nada vai acontecer, eu prometo. – Ele suspirou e abriu a porta do carro, logo depois abrindo para mim também.

Edward me ajudou a andar por entre as trilhas, o que foi meio difícil levando em conta minha condição de grávida.

Mas finalmente chegamos a uma espécie de clareira que parecia fantasmagórica no momento.

- É aqui... – Eu disse.

- Como você sabe? – Ele perguntou me olhando atentamente.

- Eu lembro. – Disse com um suspiro. – Foi aqui que aconteceu...

Edward ficou parado onde estava, e eu caminhei por toda a extensão do local, que apesar dos anos havia mudado quase nada. Eu aspirei o cheiro do ar, e logo eu me lembrei do dia fatídico. Tudo tão real em minha mente, tão vívido.

- _NÃOOO! PÁRA MIKE! PÁRA!_

Eu quase me assustei a ouvir o som da minha própria voz tão vívido. Tão vívido quanto aquela tarde há treze anos.

Porém eu não sentia mais dor, eu não sentia mais medo, e não era mais meu trauma. Eu havia superado, eu havia entendido. Eu finalmente havia contornado minha própria mente e ser dona das minhas ações, das minhas emoções.

Ali naquela clareia, o mesmo lugar de há trezes anos, eu senti que finalmente ali fazia parte do meu passado, um passado que eu me lembrava, mas que não me atormentaria mais.

Porque agora eu tinha Edward, e uma família. Pessoas que me amam, e que eu amo. As pessoas que não querem meu mal e sempre vão estar ao meu lado.

Fechei meus olhos lentamente sentindo toda a brisa que corria pelos meus cabelos, e voltei a abri-los encontrando Edward em minha frente.

Ele me deu um forte abraço sem palavras. Porque palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento.

Eu finalmente havia deixado os temores e o passado para trás, para viver meu presente e meu futuro que se resumiam á Edward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Edward! Edward! – Gritei assim que senti uma pontada no ventre.

- O que foi meu amor? – Ele respondeu aparecendo correndo no nosso quarto. Ele vestia uma bermuda e estava sem camisa. Lá embaixo ele tentava fazer um churrasco de domingo.

- Vai nascer! – Gritei sentindo mais uma pontada.

- Ah Meu Deus! – Ele gritou. Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Precisamos chamar o médico, é o médico!

- Vai logo! – Gritei. A bolsa já havia estourado só que eu não havia pensado que era realmente a bolsa.

Edward saiu correndo e voltou falando com o médico pelo celular.

- Mas nós não podemos esperar! Não podemos! Não! Ela está gritando!- Ele estava desesperado ao falar ao telefone. Enquanto eu tentava aplicar minha respiração de cachorrinho que a terapeuta ensinara.

- Edward! – Gemi. Ele olhou para mim desesperado. Largou o telefone e me pegou nos braços com certo esforço e foi me levando até a porta da casa.

- Vamos para o hospital! - Ele me colocou rapidamente no banco de trás do carro, enquanto ele pisava no acelerador.

Chegamos ao hospital em menos de cinco minutos e Edward estava procurando uma cadeira de rodas.

- Edward... – O chamei assim que alguns enfermeiros me colocaram em uma cadeira. – Vá se trocar, você está de bermuda e sem camisa!

- Não, Bella. – Ele falou firme enquanto segurava minha mão. – Não vou sair do seu lado nem por um mísero segundo.

Fomos até a sala de operação onde meu médico esperava já vestido. O parto seria normal. E agora eu confesso que estava com medo dessa decisão.

Eles rapidamente me vestiram em uma espécie de camisola, e me deitaram em uma maca.

Um médico se virou para Edward.

- Vai querer ficar aqui? – Ele olhou assustado para mim por um momento, mas falou resignado.

- Claro. – Ele vestiu um macacão e toca azul e ficou ali do meu lado o tempo todo segurando minha mão, enquanto as contrações ficavam cada vez mais freqüentes.

- Vai nascer Edward! Vai nascer! O nosso bebê! – Disse já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Vai, meu amor. Nosso bebê. Agüente firme! – Ele apertou mais forte em minha mão, enquanto eu fazia força.

- Vai Bella! Vai! – Ele impulsionava.

Ficamos o que pareceram horas naquele ritmo, o suor tomava conta de mim e Edward cuidadosamente com um paninho enxugava minha testa. Eu apertei sua mão com firmeza mesmo podendo torcer ou quebrar com a intensidade do meu aperto.

Mas finalmente um choro lindo inundou o local. O choro de nosso bebê. Os médicos enrolaram-na em um cobertorzinho rosa, e trouxeram para meus braços. Toda a dor que eu senti se tornou pequena, perto do anjinho que estava em meus braços.

Edward se aproximou de nós duas e sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Oi bebê, aqui é o papai! – Ele disse.

- Reneesme. – Eu disse.

- O quê?

- Reneesme. É o nome dela.

Ele sorriu. – Nessie, aqui é o papai! E você á criança mais sortuda desse mundo!

Nessie deu um pequeno sorrisinho e nós rimos de nosso pequeno mais super precioso tesouro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O que foi minha ex bolinha? – Edward enfiou a cabeça no nosso quarto, olhando para mim atentamente. Eu estava pensativa enquanto segurava à pequena Nessie nos braços. – Alice e Jasper estão aqui para ver a sobrinha.

- Hmmm... – Murmurei.

- Ei o que foi? – Ele perguntou chegando perto de mim e acariciando meus cabelos. – Por que você está tão pensativa?

- Nada, eu... – Suspirei. – Só estava pensando em minha vida. Nessa confusa e louca vida.

- É verdade... Louca. – Ele sorriu concordando.

- Sabe... Quem iria imaginar que eu, Isabella Cullen, casaria com você meu patrão, enquanto eu era a diarista?

Ele riu. – É, é engraçado mesmo...

- Eu cheguei a uma conclusão. – Eu disse olhando para seus olhos.

- E qual é? – Ele perguntou colocando uma mecha de meus cabelos para trás.

- Não importa o que você seja não importa o quão alto seja os seus sonhos, e não importa quão longe estava seu amor de você. Todo mundo pode ter um Edward Cullen. Esse Edward Cullen seria todo homem lindo, perfeito e maravilhoso, que sempre achamos que está muito longe do nosso alcance. E olha eu aqui... – Disse.

Ele riu alto. – Você é absurda Bella... Quer dizer que todos podem ter um Edward Cullen?

- Sim. Todos realmente podem ter um Edward Cullen.

- Mas eu te digo que só você tem _esse_ Edward Cullen. E Nessie também. – Ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios ternamente. – Agora vamos descer senão Alice arranca essas paredes... – Ele sorriu.

- Espera só um pouco Edward. – Pedi.

- O que foi?

- Eu já disse que te amo hoje?

- Hmmm... Acho que não. – Ele sorriu. – Será que vou ter que castigá-la por isso?

- Não sei... – Disse sorrindo.

- Hmmm, acho que sim. – Ele se aproximou pegou Nessie dos meus braços e colocou em seu berçinho, e depois veio caminhando em minha direção sedutoramente. Foi tirando peça por peça, enquanto andava até mim.

- E Alice e Jasper? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- Acho que eles vão ter que esperar... – Ele me deu um longo beijo e me deitou na cama gentilmente. – Pronta para nosso novo herdeiro?

- Oh, esqueci que você é minha sexy machine.

- Para você, meu amor, eu sou a _Love_ machine.

E assim nos unimos mais uma vez, e finalmente eu sabia onde era meu lugar no mundo. Eu sabia que meu lugar era ao lado dele, e o dele ao meu. Seria assim para sempre, e para todo o sempre.

- Eu amo você. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto entrava lentamente em mim.

- Eu também te amo, demais. – Finalizei.

E assim seguimos nossa dança de amor e ternura. Nossa dança que duraria até nosso último dia, porque como disseram uma vez "Só quem pode separá-los são eles mesmos".

E bem, no nosso caso, ninguém estava disposto á ceder nem nessa noite, e nem nas intermináveis que surgiriam ao longo de nosso impressionante e maluco "Felizes para Sempre".

**FANFICS TWILIGHT**

_Coluna do casal preferido do mundo inteiro informa aos queridos leitores:_

**FIM? BOBAGEM! FOI APENAS O COMEÇO...**

_Ficou com saudades? Vá à coluna "__Todo Mundo Pode Ter Um Edward Cullen"__ novamente. _**FANFICS TWILIGHT**_ agradece pelo tempo que vocês passaram lendo essa nossa reportagem. E claro, pedimos desculpa ao Senhor e Senhora Cullen pelas notícias do passado, e agradecemos a colaboração por poder escrever a história deles para o mundo inteiro. Essa foi nossa forma de recompensar por tudo._

_E de toda a redação e pessoas que trabalharam por essa matéria, desejamos sinceramente um eterno "__Felizes para Sempre__" para nosso maior, mais impressionante, e perfeito casal de Chicago._

**THE END.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**N/A: Então é isso gente... quero agradecer por todos que leram essa fic, deixando reviews ou não, todos que gastaram parte de seu tempo para ler esses capítulos., todos que me motivaram e me ajudaram, fazendo com que o ato de escrever se tornasse não só um prazer de minha parte, mas também uma forma de se fazer amigos, de conhecer novas pessoas, e saber que tem, sim, pessoas que estão prontas para criticar quando preciso, elogiar quando necessário, nosso trabalhos!**

**Agradeço á todos vocês por terem estado esse tempo todo ao lado da fic, e por tudo, tudo mesmo!**

**E claro, á tia Sthep por ter proporcionado esses personagens maravilhosos que alegraram nossas vidas e fizeram ela ser diferente! **

**Essa fic acabou, mas eu já abri o link da próxima que vocês podem pegar no meu profile! Espero todos vocês lá! :D**

**Vou sentir saudades dessa fic, porém sei que tudo tem que ter um fim, por mais que a gente mesmo não queria!**

**Desculpe por qualquer coisa, tanto na fic quanto em minhas palavras.. E realmente espero que a fic tenha acrescentado algo na vida de vocês, ou pelo menos dado alegria á alguns momentos, e confesso, lágrimas em outros! ihaeoiheao**

**É isso, e aguardo vocês em "De repente... Religiosa"**

**Beijos.**

**Com amor,**

**Nat**


End file.
